Redemption
by punklau
Summary: (Sequel to The Fighter) It has been three years since Punk was convicted to federal prison. After asking his wife to move on with their twins, it's finally time to come back home and rebuild his life back up. Can he manage to win everything back? Or will the skeletons from prison life follow him home? Explicit language and scenes of a sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

_3 years later..._

It had become a normal nightly routine, to be sitting on her couch, a blanket wrapped around her body while she looked on at the TV. It was the only live and living colour, moving image of him she had. The smile on his face, his hands being raised at the end of each surpassing fight. It seemed like such a happier time. His two fights with Remen were included in the DVD. The first one, being reminded that she had just told him about being pregnant with the twins, who were a few weeks from turning four years old.

She felt old. Like she'd wasted away and aged over night suddenly. Nothing had ever felt the same. She was still cold and alone. All she had of him were photographs and home DVD's of his fights. Nothing more. She hadn't heard his voice in three long years, nor seen him live in person. It felt incredibly wrong, and his image seemed like such a blur to her now.

She leaned forward for the TV remote, switching off the TV and standing up from the couch, walking over to the dogs in their basket, both seven years old now, little grey beards forming under their chins. If anything, they had aged the most. They could barely manage their walks through the back woods anymore.

"Goodnight, boys." She patted them both on their head, standing up straight and heading for her stairs. They missed Punk, she could tell. Sometimes they'd sit at the front door. Or sit and watch at the window, only to be disappointed by no income of their owner. She guessed, just like her, the dogs had given up on waiting.

She got to the top of the stairs, creeping on by the few spare bedrooms, soon coming to a half opened door leading into her son's room. As soon as the twins were both old enough to sleep in beds, she moved them into their own rooms. Decorating them both took her mind off things.

She crept into the room quietly, looking around at the blue walls, the trucks scattered along the floor, the near four year old boy lay just like his father. Covers kicked off, hands up above his head, neck crooked into the side.

It terrified her how much Dylan was like Punk. His actions, his words, his facial expressions and reactions to things. Even just at four. It was impossible not to think of Punk when looking at him.

She brushed his soft, mop like hair out of his face, placing a kiss on his head as he grumbled, turning around in his bed. She smiled. Wether he reminded her of Punk, he kept her going. They both did. She didn't know where she'd be without them these past three years.

She tucked the covers over his body after being wriggled off by him, walking back out of the room and closing the door over, moving onto the next room which was a much different setting.

Everything was pink. So pink it hurt AJ's nerdified soul. Unlike Dylan, Heidi slept with the covers perfectly around her, no doubt still in the same position she put her to bed in. They were twins. But they were so different.

Dolls, stuffed toys and other toys lay scattered on her room. She supposed tomorrow would be a tidying day.

She crouched down at Heidi's bedside, brushing her fair brown hair from her face, admiring how beautiful she was. She was an angel. She done everything with grace while Dylan was a little bit of a clutz. She took pride in her pigtails she normally had, and the pink clothes she wore. But she would happily tuck into a pizza and watch an action movie with her mother and brother too. She was her little ray of sunshine. They both were. She felt incredibly lucky to have them.

She crept out of Heidi's room eventually, shutting the door over and heading on to the last bedroom, her bedroom, although hadn't quite felt like her bedroom in three years. It felt cold and unsafe. Nothing was here anymore to protect her.

She unwrapped the blanket that had been stuck around her shoulders, dropping it to the floor and sliding into her own bed which no longer felt like home anymore. To her, it was just a place she slept now.

She turned on her side, staring over at the framed picture on her bedside cabinet, looking into his eyes in the picture. Those eyes didn't feel alive anymore. She'd lost those eyes. These past three years had been a complete nightmare. And she had no one but her children and Punks family that were all the way in Chicago. Dean and Seth made their feelings perfectly clear to Punks face, it didn't take long for Kaitlyn to slowly neglect her, leaving her by herself in this scary town, raising two infant children by herself. She thought about what her husband had been doing these past three years. If he was ok? No... of course he wouldn't be ok. He'd be a complete mess. She'd been spending these past three years biting her nails to see him, but now she was terrified to see him. What he'd become.

* * *

"Dylan... Heidi. Come on in, guys." AJ yelled from the kitchen, hearing little feet soon enough skid into the kitchen, scampering after one another. If there was one thing she learned about having twins, everything had to be a competition. Wether it was running into the house, or the first to get their pyjamas on, or even the first to wake up in the morning. She didn't know if it was a twin thing, or a Phil Brooks thing that had been passed down to them. Their father was a competitive man when he wanted to be.

"You guys hungry?" She asked them as they both took a seat at the kitchen table. They had the same boring routine every day, but for the kids, it wasn't boring. They loved their routine and had got used to it. They had also got used to no one else but their mother being around, and that worried AJ a lot.

"Yeah." Dylan piped up as Heidi agreed, "What we havin' mommy?" He asked, sitting on the kitchen chair on his knees.

"Your favourite sandwiches." AJ smiled, placing down two plates in front of them with a sandwich each for them, as well as a bowl of chips in the middle to share. If there was one time they were silent, it was when they were tucking into breakfast, lunch or dinner.

Their routine was rather simple. They'd wake around 8, sometimes 9 if they had a late night before. She'd make them breakfast and then help them get ready, sometimes takiing them for a bath, or leaving it for later on in the night. She'd either take them out to the park, or they'd play in the back garden, which was practically a park in their own mind. Then they'd curl on the sofa after dinner and talk about Punk who she promised, she wouldn't let them forget. They believed what she was seeing, and they had been shown photographs of their 'father' but, he wasn't here, and they couldn't remember anything about him.

"I love sammiches." Heidi smiled to herself as AJ chuckled while cleaning up some of the dishes.

"I know you do, baby." AJ said as they botch tucked into their lunch.

She got a glimpse of the callendar on the wall of the kitchen, looking at the date just a few days away that she had hilighted.

It felt longer than three years, but it was finally time now. She could stop dreaming now. He was coming home soon. She thought she'd be more relieved to say that, but in an odd way, she'd gotten used to him not being around.

"Hey, guys... how would you like to go stay with aunt Chaleen in a few days, in Chicago?" AJ smiled, drying her hands on the dish towel, taking a seat at the top of the table in between them.

The twins knew Chicago, and only because it was home of thanksgiving and Christmas to them. Punk's mom always invited them round and she always tried to make it a holiday for them. She took them around the city and showed them as much as she could. They were still only three years old.

"With you, mommy?" Heidi asked curiously. Although very bubbly and outgoing, Heidi was very sensitive and shy, wary of strangers and uncomfortable around people when her mother wasn't in sight.

"Well... no." AJ said, "Mommy has to go sort some things out. I eh..." She scratched the back of her neck, "I'm going to go see daddy, and... take him home." She said, never thinking she'd live to hear the day she spoke those words.

"Can't I come?" Dylan asked with a frown.

"And me." Heidi added as AJ smiled.

"I wish you could. But... daddy has been away for a long time, and we have to get used to him being back, slowly. Don't we?" She said as they both nodded, "Aunt Chaleen will bring you back over and you can... you can finally see him." She told them, hoping that after three years of photographs, videos and stories from her lips, that they'd be eager to meet their father.

"What if I don't like him?" Dylan questioned with curiosity.

"Oh, baby. You will." She sighed at the question, "You'll love him, just like you did before." AJ nodded.

"Will he be nice?" Heidi asked, brushing her small hand over her face to get rid of the wispy bits of her hair, having fallen out of her pigtails.

"Yeah. He'll be nice, sweetheart. Remember what I tell you... he loves you both very much." She said.

"I'm scared, mommy." Heidi admitted. Now that this 'daddy' they always talked about and looked at pictures of was finally going to be home, she was a little scared, and she wasn't afraid to tell her mother that.

"You don't have to be, pet. You'll love him... I promise." AJ said. She hated this. She hated hearing them question such strange questions in her opinion. They had no idea how wonderful their father was, and that was all down to the prison, for keeping her husband away from her and their children for these long, horrible years.

She planned to drop the kids off to Chaleen in Chicago, and then fly back over to Vegas to the prison Punk had been held in for three years now. She didn't want the kids around Punk for the first few days he was home. She figured it was wise to ease him into their lives. After all... they'd built a life and routine without him, just like he asked her too when he called her to tell her he wouldn't be calling or accepting visits from her anymore.

She hadn't even thought about how she was going to feel when she seen him walk out of those prison gates. How he'd look or act. How awkward the long car journey home would be. She was so sure she was ready to see him, and have him back, but sometimes she couldn't hide the fact that she was also terrified of seeing what prison life had turned him into.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You um... be good for aunt Chaleen, ok." AJ sighed, crouched down to Dylan and Heidi, tidying them up, her motherly instincts kicking in as she zipped Dylan's sweater right up so no cold air got to his little chest.

Chaleen had flew out to Vegas and was collected Dylan and Heidi at the airport to take them to Chicago. If there was one person the twins trusted after their mother, it was their aunt. And AJ trusted Chaleen with them more than she did with anyone.

"When we come home?" Heidi asked her mother curiously. She didn't like being away from her mother for too long, as much as she loved her aunt and going to Chicago.

"In a few days, sweetheart." AJ smiled. She stood so defiantly, her little jeans tucked into her beige ugg boots with her loose pull over jumper sitting comfy on her small body.

"When we come home, can we go to the park? There aren't no good ones in Chicago." Dylan sighed as AJ smiled, cupping his cheek.

"Of course we can, baby." AJ nodded, "I'll see you both really soon. Ok?" She said, pulling them both into her, her head stuck in the middle of them whilst hugging their little bodies, feeling them hug back tightly. She always hated parting her ways from them, it killed her, but she knew what was best. She couldn't go pick Punk up and take him straight to them. That wasn't fair on the twins, or Punk.

"Bye, mommy." Dylan smiled as he took hold of Chaleen's hand, Heidi taking hold of the other one.

AJ stood up straight, "Thank you." AJ smiled to Chaleen, "I'd be lost without you." She sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Chaleen smiled, "Just text me when you see him. Tell him to call, write... anything." Chaleen said.

"I will." AJ nodded.

"Ok, you two." Chaleen looked down to the twins, "You guys ready to go on the big aeroplane? Huh? Let's figure out which seats you want... you got snacks?" Chaleen spoke with the twins who piped excitedly back to her, walking away as AJ watched, not leaving until she seen Chaleen walk through customs and down to their gate.

Now she really was alone. But she wouldn't be soon. Tomorrow, she was seeing her husband for the first time in three years. Three long, draining years. He had missed so much. It would take her weeks to fill him in, maybe even months.

She turned on heel, heading out of the airport and walking to her car.

She was terrified. Her heart was racing already and she wasn't leaving until tomorrow. She dreamt about it for so long. In fact, it was the dreams of him that kept her going. But now, she didn't know if she was ready. What if this absence from each other ruined what they had? What if they could never reconnect after being away from each other for so long? It was all factors that worried her. What if he came out and didn't want to see her or the twins? No... now she was just scaring herself.

* * *

"Ok, that's the last. You can take this back to your cell to read." A guard croaked as Punk caught the paper in his hands, "Information about your parole officer, how often you need to see him after you've been released, contact number. Just read it, ok?"

"Ok." Punk mumbled, standing up and being escorted out of the office at the back of the cell blocks, being taken back to his cell where he was heading to sleep his last night in.

It felt unreal. Three years. Had it really been that long?

Don't get him wrong. Every passing day felt like one year. But he was just overwhelmed knowing he was getting out of this place tomorrow. He hadn't changed as much as what he thought he would have. He'd gained more mass and improved on his reading skills, but apart from that, he was pretty much the same Phil he came in as, just a little less heartfelt.

It hurt to think about April and the twins now. More than ever. Knowing that his children were turning four crushed him. He must have missed so much. He knew he was coming out of here and into their lives as nothing but a stranger.

Prison conditions only got worse from his first tragic week. His showers began to get limited for some reason. His mouth hadn't touched any solid foods in three years. He'd lived off mush and plastic cutlery. Not to mention he'd had a riping, aching cough for a week now. His cell mate, the rapist, (the man was too scum to call by name) he was still here and still smoking. Punk wasn't surprised if he came out with some sort of lung problem himself.

Although he had been dreaming about this day from the moment he got sentenced, he was scared, if that was such a thing coming out of a three year prison sentence. But he was. He was scared to see April and the twins. He told her to move on, and clearly she had done that. What if... what if she had moved on with another man? What if she didn't want him anymore? He'd been gone for so long. He didn't doubt her loyalty. But three years was a lot, especially for a mother raising two children. His children... he couldn't wait to see them, but he felt so stupid for even thinking they'd come running into his arms. They didn't know him. Regardless if AJ had told them about him or not, they were young and no doubt shy. He didn't know them, it hurt him to say that, but he didn't. He didn't know what they liked, what sort of natures they had, what their favourite colour, programme, movie, dinner, breakfast, toy was... he knew nothing besides their names and birthdays, and how much he loved them. The rest was just a mystery until he got out.

What if he had missed _too_ much?

He was willing to fight for his kids and his wife. He'd do whatever it took to have them back the way he had them before he left.

He couldn't wait to get out and do simple things like, take a hot shower whenever he wanted to, eat whatever he wanted to whenever he wanted to, drink soda again, sleep on a soft bed, with soft pillows and a warm duvet, leave his house without having to be cuffed. Things that he never thought twice about before he was sentenced.

He still got nightmares about his first week in prison and his former cell mate, Dylan. He said it back then, he would never ever forget that image when he woke up and saw... that horrifying sight. Not a day went by where he didn't think about Dylan.

But it seemed like him being a decent man in here compared to the rest, did put a huge target on his back. He had the bruises and scars to show for it on his body. It seemed like he had taken Dylan's spot in the punching bag position. He'd fight back. A trained boxer like him, he would have destroyed any of them given a one on one fight, but it normally wasn't one on one. More like ten on one.

He wondered if he'd be able to tell April about Dylan, and his experiences in this hell. He wondered if he could ever tell anyone anything anymore. In here had made him nothing more than a troubled little boy who bottled everything up and never spoke. What if he couldn't open up to her? She'd want to know how he got the scars and bruises on his stomach when they finally got to reconnect intimately. God... he'd thought about that night for the full length of his conviction. Her body, her moans, her touch. He thought about it all. There was no relief in here. He couldn't even put his hands down his pants if he wanted to. The jumpsuit was in the way, and he was also sharing a room with a rapist. That was the last thing he was going to do.

He looked the same, but he didn't feel the same. This place had ripped his soul out throughout the three years of being in here. And part of his heart. The only part of his heart that was the still beating was the part April had hold of along with their children. They were the only thing he had now, and come tomorrow... this could all just be a nightmare? Wether it'd be a nightmare he'd be able to forget. He wasn't so convinced.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N... Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as the first one. Here is chapter 3.**

* * *

"You got everything you came with?" A prison guard asked as Punk stood in his pants and white shirt that he came in with on. The shirt was a little tight from the mass he had gained. Having nothing to do in prison, he'd sometimes do push ups and sit ups if he was bored and running out of books to read. He guessed he'd gained more muscle than he thought.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, checking everything over again, feeling his wedding band on his finger again, feeling his phone and wallet in his pocket.

"Ok." The guard nodded, "Remember your probation and parole rules. No fucking around." The guard said as Punk nodded, "And do us a favour? Don't come back." He shook his head.

"That... I can promise." Punk nodded to him, pushing through the swing door and walking by the reception.

He didn't know if anyone was even going to be here to pick him up. He was in such a rush to get out, he forgot to ask the guard if they had contacted anyone for him. He supposed he'd just chance his luck. He wasn't turning back into this place now. He never would.

This morning was so glorious. Waking up and knowing he didn't have to sleep in this solid hard bed ever again, taking a shower and knowing the next time he showered he could have warm water, with scented soap, and a fluffy towel to dry himself with instead of the hard, rough ones they all practically shared.

He pushed through the final set of doors that led him outside, pausing as he stood, feeling the sun beam down on his face. He was like a vampire in southern daylight. It was so bright it hurt. He was used to so much darkness. Feeling the wind blow on his face, it was magical. He'd never take the sun or cool Vegas breeze for granted ever again.

He took a minute to come out of his daze and amazement, looking around the car park in front of him, spotting a small figure standing against a car with her arms folded, looking down at the ground. It was her alright.

What was the first thing he was planning to say? He hadn't even thought this through. He had reinacted this moment in his head so many times. He imagined her running to him, catching her in his arms and holding her tightly. But she wasn't moving. She was waiting on him coming to her.

He crossed the road with his head down, the more and more he got closer to her, the more and more his chest tightened. He kept his eye on her the full way he walked, and for some reason, he believed she knew he was approaching her. She was too scared to look up at him and see him or believe he was really here.

From the best glance he could get, bearing in mind her head was tucked down, she'd dyed her hair lighter, not like the dark brown, almost black colour it used to be. It was light, and it still looked so soft. He couldn't wait to run his hands through it again. She stood with a normal pair of jeans on, a black coat wrapped around her body, leaning against one of his cars. Everything was in her name after all. The house, the money, the cars.

He kept walking, feeling like someone was moving the road like a treadmill, making it hard for him to reach her, but he eventually did, and he watched her gasp when she now realised he was in touching distance.

Hugging her arms, she slowly looked up at him, surprised to see how normal he looked. He was still him. The same eyes, the same mouth and nose, same hair. It really was him. He really was standing in front of her.

Punk watched her closely, still not believing he was really out after all this time. After all these years, she was finally right in front of him, and he was allowed to do whatever he wished. It was unreal, but he liked to think he'd suffered enough to be afforded this moment.

AJ's heart was racing. He really was here, standing in front of her. She felt like she had waited a decade for this. She stumbled forward, hesitantly leaning into his chest, shutting her eyes over and re openning them to make sure it was really him she was feeling, and this wasn't all just a dream.

Even though she had touched down on a few bruises on his chest, he didn't care. She was in his arms. It took him a few moments to remember what a hug consisted of. He hadn't had one in so long. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as she held onto his shirt tightly.

He'd spent so much time thinking about what he was going to say. But maybe silence was enough for just now. They both knew that things would take time, their comfort around each other would have to be gained again. They'd been apart for so long, it was bound to be awkward.

Over AJ's shoulder, Punk looked into the car's back seat, spotting two booster seats, but no children on them. It upset him they weren't here. But he figured he'd be just too overwhelmed with seeing April and the twins. Seeing April again was overwhelming enough. He was sure they were at home, waiting.

* * *

AJ kept her eyes on the road as they were now settled in the car, on route to go back home. Home. What a wonderful word Punk was never going to take for granted again. Home was everything. Prison had taught him that.

They still hadn't spoken a word to each other. The stood hugging for near ten minutes, just assuring themselves they were really hugging one another after all this time. Just getting a glimpse of AJ beside him, driving home, gave him shivers. Just being back in a car, where the wheels smoothly glided along the road. It was easily enough to pass him over to sleep. But he couldn't. He wasn't sleeping or doing anything he wanted to do until he'd spoke with April and seen his children. That was his main priority.

He hadn't even seen what the twins looked like. They were bound to look different. He only saw them as babies. He couldn't really believe that they would both have their own little faces and bodies, that they'd be walking and talking in full sentences. It was too mind blowing to think about it.

"You look..."

"I was..."

They paused at their overlapped voices. Both speaking at the same time without deliberation.

"You first..." AJ whispered.

"You look... I..." He paused as she turned to him with a smile, "You look beautiful." He nodded, watching her turn back to the road.

For being apart from her husband for so long, she sure looked amazing. It was beginning to worry him. Maybe something was keeping her happy. Maybe someone. "Oh, shut up, Phil" He thought. He was barely out and he was thinking of the wost possible situations. But that was what prison made of him. Always thinking negatively of things.

"Are the twins at home?" Punk asked, not being able to hold himself back. It was impossible. He had to know.

"No, actually." AJ said as Punk turned to her, "They're with Chaleen in Chicago. I thought for the first few days, just until you feel ready. I don't want you to scare yourself." She sighed.

"You mean... you don't want to scare them." Punk corrected her, "It's ok. I guess it's a smart idea." Punk nodded. He understood why AJ had shipped the twins off to Chaleen for a few days. He supposed he did need a few days to reconnect himself back into the world, and then he'd be ready to see his children. He'd waited three years. Another few days wouldn't make a difference.

The rest of the car journey was mostly silent, but it wasn't awkward as it was at the start. She'd questioned him about his gained mass and he explained to her how he'd managed to let himself get to the shape he was in. It wasn't anything drastic. He didn't look like the hulk. But she was just so used to him being one of the smaller guys.

When Punk seen them pull up to the long drive way to the house, he could have cried with joy. He'd missed his house so much. His furniture, his drive way, his garden, his kitchen, his dogs, everything. It felt unreal that he was finally back home.

AJ washed him as he took his time looking up at thouse, inhaling the fresh air, watching him spot two bikes outside by the steps. He didn't have to question whose they were. They weren't Aprils. One was blue and one was pink with tassels hanging from the handlebars. His babies were old enough to ride bikes? Really? It was like a new world he was entering.

"I... re decorated a lot of the place. I hope you don't mind." She said, opening the house door with her keys and walking in with him following behind.

"I don't care." Punk said, not wanting to have come across as rude and ignorant, but he couldn't care what colour the walls were, or which position the TV and couch now sat in. What mattered was that he was home. In his house. April was here, and the twins soon would be. That was all that ever mattered to him.

AJ felt ready to burst, and she didn't know what with. She hadn't shown any true emotion yet to seeing Punk again. It was like she was holding it all in like he was. She didn't know long it would take for her to erupt into tears at the mear thought of him standing in front of her. No one could understand what it felt like to have someone you love so dearly, ripped away, and then suddenly back in your arms again. All her emotions were just going crazy right now.

Punk wandered around the house, in search for his animal friends, walking into the living room and nearly being toppled over by them as they both jumped up at the sight. Tank had even began whining while scampering around at Punks feet. The sensitive, emotional characters didn't fit their rottweiler, scruffy faces, but it just showed how much they had missed Punk.

"Hey, boys. Oh, I've missed you so much." He said, rubbing them roughly, scratching behind their ears and chin, where he noticed little grey hairs were coming through. Just simple things like this, like patting his dogs hello meant so much. He finally felt free again. It was almost making him feel dizzy.

He turned back around to AJ after saying his hello to the dogs, staring across at her as she stood with her arms folded, a small smile on her face as she watched him. Standing there in front of him, he knew their connection wasn't lost. Yeah, they weren't saying much. But who was expecting them to? He'd just reunited with her after three years. Of course it was going to take time to talk to each other like a casual husband and wife. But what mattered to them both, was that he was home, and this nightmare they had lived in for three years. It was all over.

He walked towards her, reaching out and unfolding her arms, taking her hands tightly in his. She was holding so much back. He could tell. They may have been apart for three years, but he remembered everything about her. Like how she couldn't look him in the eye when she was about to uproar in tears.

"Hey..." He tilted her chin up to face him, watching her lip quiver and her eyes fill up, "It's ok. I think you're allowed to..." He paused as she hugged back into him. She was afraid he would disappear again. Or that she'd wake up suddenly, and realise this was all a dream.

"Are you really here?" She whispered, sobbing quietly as he shut his eyes, rubbing her back in a circular rhythm.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm right here... and I'm not going anywhere." He told her as she choked out her sobs, leaning in against him , gripping his shirt tightly, dampening the white fabric with her tears. No one could understand what this felt like. She felt safe again for the first time in three years. And she knew they had a lot to work at and build up at. But he was home, and she was in his arms. There was nothing more she could have asked for.

Through hugging his wife with so much pride, re-openning his eyes, he caught onto a framed picture over on the unit beside the TV. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. He could see the picture so clearly, and it was so clear who the two little children were. His children, his babies... only, they weren't babies anymore. They were standing with AJ in between them, crouched down with her arms around both of them. It looked like sometime in the winter, they had hats and scarfs on. They were bigger than he was ever expecting them. He still seen them as those 11 month old, squirming infants he had been parted from.

Looking on at that picture, a tear rolled down his cheek as he held his equally upset wife. They weren't babies anymore, and he had missed them transform into the infant children they were today. He'd never be able to watch them take their first steps, or relive all the birthdays and Christmas's he'd missed. And that killed him. He couldn't take his eyes from the picture. Overwhelmed was an understatement. He had no idea how he was going to react when he seen them in person. He was sure he'd collapse on the ground.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that... Is that them?" Punk had to ask, even though he knew the answer to the question, slowly untangling himself from AJ's tight grasp, walking over to the framed picture, picking it up and staring into those eyes he had passed on to them. They looked so innocent and pure. So grown up. To AJ, they were probably still her babies, and still small, but she'd got the pleasure of watching them grow. It was such a drastic change to see them like this.

His daughter was beautiful. Just like her mother. Light brown hair, a smile so big, lighting up his world already. His son, he took so much pride in him already. He clearly took his looks from his daddy, the same little smirked smile going on in the picture.

"God... they're so..."

"Big?" AJ finished for him, drying her eyes and getting herself together. She needed that. She'd been needing to let herself go since she seen his face again. Her body was emotionally and physically not responding fast enough to seeing him again. It was still surreal, looking across at him. He was really here.

"I've missed so much." Punk sighed, placing the frame back where it was sitting, turning back around to AJ.

"And that's why I thought, you'd need a few days, just to get used to being home first before they come back home. Maybe it can give me and you a chance to talk. Believe it or not, they've gotten a lot more hard work since you were here." She folded her arms as he smiled.

"You know I'm so proud of you... don't know?" He said as she blushed, looking down at the ground.

"Proud of me? You're the one that's lasted three years in a prison cell, Phil. I should be the one proud of you." She shook her head. She couldn't have done it. She couldn't have gone without her children for three years. She'd rather just end everything for herself. But he waited, and he waited through all the pain, and the lonliness, and he was finally home, where he belonged.

"Yeah... but, I deserved that. Didn't I?" Punk shrugged.

"Is that one of the things they drugged you on in there? That you're guilty?" AJ shook her head.

"No. I figured it out by myself." Punk said, "I'd love to... I'd love to say, let's not talk about prison, but I know we're going to have to." He sighed.

"Phil... I'm not running a dictatorship here." AJ sighed, "You're home now. You... you don't have to expect me to tell you what to do. I'm not like them." She reminded him, "Why don't you go shower. Get into something more comfortable. I'll make you a coffee. Ok?" She said as he nodded.

Shower. Coffee. Wearing something comfy. It seemed like such a luxury he was being given. She was taking her time with him, letting him adjust to all this at his pace, and he couldn't thank her enough for it. It looked like she would wait on him, for when he was ready to talk, and that was all he asked.

"Ok." Punk smiled with a nod.

* * *

It had never felt better. Words couldn't describe how the hot, roasting shower water felt. Or how the scented, shower gel was pleasure to his senses. He washed himself so hard, he'd began to go red. But he didn't care. He'd been showering in cold water with cheap soap for the past three years. He was taking as long as he wanted in his shower.

He got a glimpse down at his stomach, looking along the bruises and scars and turning away with disgust. He'd always be reminded. No matter what happened. Everytime he seen these scars, he'd see a piece of him that was lost in that cell. But what was important, was that he was home now. He was safe. Extremely safe. His wife was downstairs making coffee. Something he never thought he'd be able to say thinking back three years ago.

He finally got out of the shower after roasting himself red. He wrapped the soft towel around his waist, walking across the hall and into their bedroom for the first time, looking around and smiling. How much he had missed this wonderful room. He couldn't wait to be in it once again. Maybe he'd sleep on the couch tonight, just seeing as it was the first night he was home, but hopefully he could earn his way back beside his wife soon enough.

He seen AJ had already left out clothes for him, a clean pair of boxers, sweats and his famous Ramones t-shirt. Pulling the clothes on felt like such a hug to his body. The way the soft nylon shifted over his chest and clung softly to his waist. No one could ever understand. Not unless they'd spent three years in the poor conditions he had.

He left the bedroom, walking down the creaky stairs slowly, reaching the bottom and standing still for a minute, looking around into the living room and at the kitchen door where he could hear AJ stirring the coffee around with a spoon.

He was really here. He was really home. He didn't think he could ever get used to this.

He made his way into the kitchen, pushing the door open and looking over at AJ already sitting at the table, a mug of coffee in her own hand while one awaited for him too.

AJ couldn't help but smile when she seen him. This was her Phil. Damp hair. Sweats. Band t-shirt. This was the man she fell in love with. And just like Punk, it felt surreal to look across and see him, when for the past three years all she'd seen was thin air.

"I'm sorry if I... used all the hot water." Punk said, slowly taking a seat across from her.

"I think I can let it slide." She smiled to him as he chuckled silently. She'd missed his laugh. The house felt abnormal without it, "If you want to drink this and then... get some sleep. I understand." She nodded, "It's been a long day."

She understood completely if he wanted to just go to sleep. He did look pretty tired, yet had that defiant look to stay up and stare at her. The same defiant look her son and daughter had.

"No." Punk shook his head, "We... we have a lot to catch up on. I'm not wasting one minute." He told her, taking his first sip of the roasting, warm drink he had missed so much. Feeling it burn all the way down his throat, strong and sweet, just the way he liked it. It was magic to his taste buds.

"This feels unreal." AJ admitted, "You know... I've been playing this all out in my head from the moment you were sentenced, and now... now everything has just went blank." She looked across to him as he nodded.

"Me too." Punk nodded, "Seeing you again... I..." He ran his hands through his face, "Nothing feels real." He sighed.

"Every day has felt like a year." She admitted, "Waking up alone, going to sleep alone, eating alone, showering alone..." She watched a smirk edge across his face, "It was just such a drastic change." She shook her head, "And the kids..." She sighed. Their children were a whole other ball game to talk about.

"Do they... know me? Do you talk about me to them?" Punk asked curiously.

"I do." She said, "I promised I wouldn't let them see you as a stranger. But Heidi... she told me was scared a few days ago when I explained you were coming. Dylan... he just, shook it off, but she was scared..." She sighed, "It's heartbreaking to have them react like that to you." She sighed.

"I don't blame her." Punk looked down at the coffee in his mug, "I'd be scared of me too." He sighed. Hearing that his own daughter was scared of him, and she hadn't even see him yet, it ripped his heart out. He was the one man in her life she wasn't meant to be afraid of. It hurt. Physically and emotionally.

"They'll come round." AJ assured him, "They've been so used to just me around them for the past three years, it might take them a while to adjust... but you're their father, Phil. You'll pick up where you left off." She told him.

"I can't pick up where I left off, April." He sighed, leaning back against the chair, "Where I left off, was putting them into their cots, feeding them in their high chairs, making funny faces at them just to get a giggle out of them." He sighed, "They're nearly four years old. I know... I know nothing." He said, looking across at her like he was in physical pain.

"Then you'll learn." She said, "They aren't as grown up as you think. Yeah they can walk and talk, but they're still our babies. They still have bad dreams, and annoy one another, and take naps." She told him, "I promise you, we'll get things back to normal... this... this can just be a nightmare. A really, really long nightmare." She sighed.

"I'm scared it follows me for the rest of my life, April." He told her truthfully. The more and more he sat staring across at her, hearing her comforting words, the more and more this felt like real life.

"Of course it's always going to be a bad memory. You can't just cut it out of your life. But... we're going to make so many more memories now, so many that they will push out the memories you have of prison, whatever they may be." She told him.

"I don't think any memory is strong enough to push out the memories I have from that place." Punk sighed as AJ stood up, walking around the table.

"What did they do to you?" She whispered, cupping his cheek, feeling him press into the palm of her hand and shut his eyes. Although he was here, and he was the same Phil she knew. She could tell he had been damaged. Inside and possibly out. She'd yet to see his scars.

Maybe tonights time for talking was up. Maybe tonight, she had to make sure he knew she was here now. She was afraid he would get mentally frustrated with the twins not remembering him or taking well to him. She hoped he could find some patience. God knows where from. He had been patient enough to wait three years to see his family again. But she just needed him to bare with her here. It was going to take time for the twins, but she already felt like she had him back, she knew him, all of him. And tonight, she would enjoy being with her husband again.

Punk watched as she leaned down, feeling her lips crash slowly down onto his, almost making him jizz in his pants right there and then. Feeling her lips, her sweet mouth again. It was the best thing to happen since he'd gotten out. He knew... they may have had a little bit of awkwardness between them, and maybe it would take a while to open up to each other again, it was expected after being apart for three years. But tonight she was his again. Unlike their children, who needed the given time and patience to get used to him, she knew him, she trusted him and she had waited long enough for him now.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for Punk to quickly stand to his feet, his hands locating on to AJ's sides, losing himself in their kiss. No one could understand how good it felt to kiss her again. After three years.

He couldn't help himself. His heart was beating rapidly and his desire got the best of him. He lifted her up, sitting her on the kitchen table, watching the gone cold coffee spill over, feeling her moan against his lips. It felt right, but at the same time, something about him was telling him to hold back. He was just caught in his passion and his own want, he knew he wasn't thinking of her the way he should have. But he kept going.

"Phil..." AJ mouthed against the kiss that was becoming off focus and messy from Punks departed brain overwhelmed by kissing her again, "Phil... s-stop." She pressed her hands softly on his chest, pushing him away as he looked down at her.

"What? Did I hurt you?" He asked. He hoped that in his passion and rush, he hadn't hurt her.

"We shouldn't do this tonight." She sat on the table, looking up at him, "It's not fair on us. I don't want us rushing, and I know... what we have is still there, and we still know each other, but... that doesn't mean it isn't going to take us time to get back to normal." She said as Punk nodded.

"I'm sorry... I just... I got carried away." He told her, "You're right... we should just go slow. Today has been overwhelming enough." He nodded. He didn't know what he was thinking. He wasn't thinking.

"I've been so used to no one touching me, or kissing me... it's all just a little fast." She explained, hoping he would understand.

Punks question about any other men in her life seemed to have been answered now. He felt relieved but also so sorry that she hadn't been taken care of in three years. She must have been just as frustrated as him.

"You can... tell me when you're ready." Punk told her, helping her down off the table, "I can clean up in here if you want." He told her. He felt guilty for his rushed, overwhelming spring onto her. His intention was never to overwhelm or shock her, he just... when he felt her lips, he couldn't stop himself.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "I'll be in the living room." She told him, walking by him and into the living room.

Punk leaned back against the wall, shutting his eyes over. He felt so stupid. He had to find some control. Today had been a whirl wind as it was. Finishing it off with something that deserved time after so long apart, it was nothing but stupid.

He cleaned up the spilled coffee, placing the mugs in the sink and cleaning up the table. He had to understand, before it got the better of him, that things had changed around here. His absence had affected his wife tremendously, and of course their children. She'd been doing this alone, by herself, husbandless. Coming on to her so strong wasn't fair on her. She deserved a proper night, with proper given time, so he could love her, all of her. Dropping their pants at the kitchen table wasn't the way he or she really wanted to reunite in that way.

He switched the kitchen light off and shut the door over, walking through into the living room where she sat on the couch. He hadn't just missed his children's life. Yeah, it was a little more upsetting that he had missed the most important years of the twins lives. But what about his wife? What about everything going on with her? She had a life too.

"I'm really sorry." He apologised again, sitting down next to her, melting at the soft comfort of his own couch again.

"It's ok." She turned to him with a nod, "Three years is a long time. I just... I imagined that night too, and it wasn't on the kitchen table with our pants round our ankles." She shook her head as he chuckled.

"Me neither." He said. He realised that they had counted on their imagination on their time apart from each other. Their fantasies and imaginations of seeing each other again, touching each other again. And she was right, he didn't imagine it on the kitchen table.

"What's been going on around here? I... I've spent so much time worried about missing the kids lives, I forgot that I was also missing yours. And I'm sorry." He apologised.

"Me?" AJ chuckled, "Same old, same old." She told him as he raised his eyebrows unconvinced.

"C'mon, tell me. I've bound to have missed a few things." He said.

AJ nodded. He had missed a lot of things, from her own life and the twins lives. In fact, he'd missed a lot.

"My dad died a few weeks after you called to not visit you." AJ sighed, "And with all the shit going on with Jeremy and me, and then the sentencing... I never got the chance to let him meet the twins." She sighed. It was something that haunted her, "I needed you." She turned to him.

"I'm sorry, April." He reached out for her hand, holding it in his cold one, "I would have been here if I could." He told her.

"I know." She nodded, "My mom doesn't talk to me anymore. After dad died, I tried to get in contact with them. I figured maybe they could come over, keep me company with the twins. But she refused." She sighed, "My sister jumped on the bandwaggon with her, and my brother went back to the army, I don't even think he was aware that you were in prison." AJ shook her head.

Punk felt like it was his fault that AJ's family had disowned her yet again. It was him who had scared them off.

"The first few months were awful." She shook her head, "I tried my best to surround myself with positive people, and people who cared about me... but... no one cared." She shrugged, "No one cared how I felt."

"What about my family? They never... they never left you did they?" Punk asked. He would have been really upset and mad if his family had left AJ and the twins alone to suffer.

"Well, Chaleen was busy being... well, pregnant. Your mom wanted to carry on with normal life, she told me that if she didn't, she'd just get upset. So I stayed out of their hair for the first few months." She admitted, "I lost my dad, I lost my family... Kaitlyn left Vegas and didn't even think to tell me, Dean and Seth began to check up on me, but that ritual faded after a few weeks." She said, "No one was there." She sighed.

Punk felt her pain. As much as he had to still deal with his own pain, he also felt hers. She may have had the twins, but she was most definitley alone like he was. He was disgusted by the amount of people that neglected her, especially her own family.

"Chaleen... what did she have?" Punk asked. He hated himself for saying, but he had almost forgotten Chaleen was having a baby. He was so busy thinking about his own children in prison.

"A boy." AJ smiled, "He was born early, really early. But he managed to pull through." AJ said as Punk smiled, "Chaleen struggled a little when he came home. She was ready to give up at one point. She came and stayed with me and the twins for a few weeks. I helped her out with the baby." She nodded.

"What's his name?" Punk asked curiously. He was proud of his little sister, who he was reminded, wasn't so little anymore.

"Henry." AJ smiled, "Your name got mixed in on the birth certificate as well." She smiled to Punk who nodded with pride. It was something his sister would have done.

"He must be three now?" Punk questioned.

"Just about to turn three. His birthday is a few weeks after the twins." She smiled, "I think those were the only good things to happen within the first few months of you being gone. The twins turning one and Chaleen having Henry." She said, "Then after it began to feel real that you were gone, I just got on with it." She shrugged, "I had no choice."

"Not a day went by where I didn't think about you." He told her, not realising that his hand was still gripping onto hers tightly.

And AJ believed him. She believed he was in his cell every night, thinking of her and the twins.

"You're home now." AJ sighed with relief, "That's all that matters." She said, wrapping her arms around his body and leaning into him, her head resting on his shoulder comfortably.

"Yeah." Punk kissed the top of her head, inhaling the fruity scent of her shampoo she used, "I'm home." He told her, stroking feathered fingertips up and down her soft arm, "Listen... I think I'll sleep in one of the spare rooms tonight." He told her as she looked up with confusion.

"No... baby, you don't have to do that. I know that I shut you down earlier, but you deserve to be back in your own bed." She sighed.

"Trust me, even just a soft matress will satisfy me tonight." He smiled to her, "Just for tonight, or until I'm feeling settled in." He told her, looking around the living room, "Still doesn't feel real that I'm home."

"It doesn't." She agreed with him.

"Today has been really overwhelming, for both of us. I think once we've had a good night sleep, we can really sit down, talk about things." He said as she nodded, "When are the twins coming home?" He asked.

"Friday." She told him.

Today was Tuesday. They had two days, which wasn't nearly enough, but they'd make the most of the alone time they could get. And then the real challenge would kick in. He still didn't know what he was going to do when he seen the twins walk through that door. It terrified him to think about it, yet he couldn't wait to see them, see what they had become.

* * *

After hugging one another yet again for several, wonderful minutes, they both headed to bed. When Punks back hit the soft matress in one of the guest beds, he could have cried. It was so soft and comforting. The pillows felt like a massage to his head and the warm duvet, he clung to it tightly. It was such an extravagent change from his thinly sliced matress in prison, laid on a stoned bed.

And as much as he was comfortable and most ready to shut his eyes. He couldn't. Something was keeping him awake. He sat up, dangling his legs over the edge of the bed, running his hands over his face. It had been such a overwhelming but wonderful day. He was sure AJ would be peacefully sleeping, especially knowing that he was back home in their house.

He thought about it when he was taking his shower earlier, but he didn't feel it was his place. But it was. The house might not have been in his name anymore, but it was still his.

He stood up, slowly walking out of the room and down the hall, coming face on with what he knew was Dylan's room. The blue walls gave it away.

He walked into the room which was extremely tidy for a near four year old boy. Simple things like that told him that April was a wonderful mother. He sat down on his sons small bed. Maybe one day, he could lie here with him and read him a story, or tell him about all the fights he had fought in his career.

The room was very much what he expected. There was a basket with toys upon toys in the corner, more toys under the bed. The walls were blue like he said, but there was some wall stickers of different superheroes that Punk of course knew. The last time he was here, the twins shared a room, and they slept in cots, and had tiny little outfits. Pulling out a drawer from the chest, he picked up a pair of jeans belonging to his son. Not so tiny anymore.

He folded them back up and placed them in the drawer, slowly and quietly pushing the drawer back in, standing up and walking out of the room, walking into the next room.

From one extreme to the other. Dark blue to bright pink. His daughters room was sweet, fit for a princess. It was set out the same as Dylan's, pink bedding on the small bed in the corner, basket of toys in the corner along with some under her bed. But of the course the toys were extremely different.

Dollies and stuffed teddy's sat on her made up bed. He could just imagine her, cuddling into them at night, having nightmares of him no doubt. He shook his head.

He sat on carpeted floor in the centre of the room, back facing the door as he reached for some shoes that were under her bed, smiling at the tiny converse. She was definitley April's daughter. He picked up a jewellery box that sat on her small bedside table.

He opened it up, listening to the twinkling music begin to play, watching the ballerina spin around on the spring stand, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the small mirror, and then looking beyond his scary reflection, he seen April standing, who had been awoke by his footsteps in and out of their childrens room.

He didn't shut the jewellery box down. A part of him enjoyed the soft, twinkling music, but he did have to look away, too scared to look at his own reflection.

AJ stood with tears rising in her eyes. It was heartbreaking to see him like this. So lost in these rooms. He had missed the process of them moving from their cots, to beds. He'd missed the process of them playing with rattles and blocks, to dollies and trucks. He'd missed that important part of their lives. And she hated that.

"Hey..." She whispered quietly whilst kneeling down behind him, wrapping her arms around him as he leaned his head against her arm, feeling her kiss his cheek, "It's ok." She whispered in his ear.

He'd missed an unreal amount of his kids lives. And one of his children had even admitted to being scared of him, without even meeting him. If that didn't tell him what he needed to know, he didn't know what would. He was a monster. He'd gone into prison, his twins loving him and knowing of him, and came out a monster they no longer recognised. It was impossible to have belief that they would ever trust him the same again.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Punk woke up the next morning, taking a shower just because he knew he could. It was hard to explain to AJ how wonderful it felt just to go for a shower in the morning and not have a limited time in it. She hadn't lived in the conditions he had for three years. A shower was still just a shower to her, but to him, being back in his shower was just magical.

Just like last night, he spent at least half an hour in it, scrubbing his body, or even just standing still to let the warm water spray his back.

AJ physically had to tear him out of Heidi's room last night. He hated sitting in such unknown, but he didn't want to leave. He felt like he was closer to them by exploring their rooms. That he could get a sense of their personalities just by scouting around.

But he guessed they were just like any normal three year old boy and girl. Dylan, typical little boy, trucks, action figured and the rest. He expected that. Maybe because he was once a little boy too. But seeing Heidi's room, all the dollies, princess's, cuddly toys. He didn't like to think that his baby girl was growing up. He felt he'd let her down. As her father.

He got out of the shower, wearing fresh clothes again, something he wasn't used to. Sometimes he'd have to wear the same jumpsuit for weeks. He only had two to balance from.

He headed downstairs, walking into the kitchen to see AJ making pancakes. He'd imagined that sight so many times in the past three years. Her standing at the cooker, flipping pancakes, a permanent smile on her face. He never thought he'd live to see the day he seen it live and in living colour.

"Morning." AJ turned to him, her breath still being taken away that he was actually here. It broke her heart spotting him in Heidi's room last night. None of this seemed fair. So he done his time in prison, yet he was still suffering when he came out? How was that fair?

"Hey." Punk smiled nervously.

"I see you've cleaned up." She reached over and scruffed at the tidied beard he had now under his chin. She wouldn't have said anything to him yesterday, but the beard was a little on the sloppy side.

"Yeah... it's hard to keep up with the speed of my facial hair growth in a prison." He chuckled, "It feels good to have it cut down." He sighed with relief, grazing the palm of his hand under his chin where nothing but short stubble lay tidied up.

The more and more he was readjusting back to his home, the more and more she felt like she was getting her Phil back. Yesterday, she could tell he was stiff, awkward, feeling out of place in the new decorate home. But today he felt a little more loose around the shoulders.

"You sleep ok?" She asked him, watching him take a seat over at the kitchen table while she finished up the pancakes.

"Like a baby." He nodded with a smile. Once AJ had pulled him from Heidi's way, they parted their ways again and he fell straight to sleep in the guest bedroom. His back no longer woke up in a spasm, nor his neck. The softness of everything was on a whole other level. He couldn't explain how good it felt.

She turned around and stopped paying attention to the pancakes, watching him with confusion as he studdied the metal cutlery she had laid out for them. He tapped it on the table and ran his hand over the knife and fork.

"You... ok over there?" She raised her eyebrows, he sure was giving the cutlery some sensual attention.

"Yeah." Punk shook his head, looking up at her and placing the cutlery down, "They give you plastic forks and knifes in prison." He explained as she nodded, turning around away from him, feeling so stupid. The poor man hadn't seen a silver knife or fork in three years. If he wanted to touch it and stroke it, she was fine with it.

She sat the plate down in front of him, watching him study he three pancakes.

"Shit... do you want more?" She asked with worry.

"No." He chuckled, "No, just sit down." He smiled to her as she sat down with her own breakfast.

He was used to sitting across from other inmates for breakfast while eating mushed up unknown contents in a plastic bowl. Sitting here, staring across at his wife, a proper breakfast with proper plates and cutlery. It was bizarre.

But either he was eating too quick, or his stomach just wasn't ready for the sugary breakfast, he had to excuse himself from the table, not quite making the toilet, throwing up in the kitchen sink.

"Are they not cooked?" AJ rushed to his side, rubbing his back as he doubled over the sink.

"No... no, I'm just not used to..." He paused, throwing up again as AJ stood back a little. She hoped she hadn't poisoned her on his first meal cooked by her.

"I'm not used to soilid food... or anything that isn't mush in a bowl." He explained to her as she suddenly realised. Of course. He wasn't exactly getting pancakes at prison. It was no doubt cold porridge or some cereal snack. His body clearly wasn't used to such sugar.

"I'm sorry, I should have known." She sighed, rubbing his back gently as he shook his head. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know.

"It's ok." He said, reaching for a paper towel and wiping his mouth, rinsing the sink thoroughly and throwing the paper towel in the trash, "I'm sorry." He said as she tutted.

"Don't be stupid." She said, "I should have known." She said, "I'll clean up in here, go lie down." She told him, resting her hand on his arm. He had gone a funny white colour, and she was worried he was going to throw up again. His body must have literally rejected the food right there and then, but it made sense, he hadn't ate such luxurious food in three years.

"I can help." He told her.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll be in soon." She told him with a smile as he nodded, heading on out of the kitchen, feeling bad that she had spent time making him breakfast. But he should have known before he even ate the first few bites. His body, just like his life with his children and wife, had to be eased in slowly back to normality. He couldn't just go straight back into eating pancakes, and pizza and drinking soda. Not after three years of eating mush and drinking warm water.

He collapsed down on the couch, reaching for the TV remote and switching the TV on. He must have missed so much programmes. Especially the ones he used to watch. They were all no doubt finished. But out of the corner of his eyes, he seen under the unit that the TV sat on, a stack of DVD's labeled and categorised.

He stood up and crouched down, seeing all his favourite programmes labeled with the seasons he would have missed. Did she record them all for him? He smiled. He could have bought them from a store, but this made it one hundred times better. And it brought a smile to his face.

He stood back up straight, collapsing back down against the couch and flicking through the TV channels. He spotted another few framed pictures around of Dylan and Heidi. Every ongoing picture of them made his heart beat that little bit faster.

"Hey, did you record all the programmes we watched after I left?" He asked her as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah." AJ nodded with an embarassed smile, "I thought you'd want to catch up." She shrugged, she figured once everything around quietened down, and the kids were settled, they could spend hours on the couch, curled together watching some of their favourite shows.

"Thanks." He smiled over to her, "You didn't have to do that." He said.

"I did. I can tell you're itching to watch The Walking Dead ones right now." She said as he chuckled.

"I can wait." He nodded to her, watching her sit down beside him, feeling her reach for his hand.

"I want to show you something." She said quietly, "Come with me." She stood up, tugging his arm as he stood up, following her curiously as she headed for the stairs, not knowing where this was going, but he was intrigued anyway.

He followed her into the bedroom, a little confused and a little excited.

"If you don't want to... if it's too soon." She said as he watched her pull out a box from under the bed, sitting it on their bed they once shared, unloading photo album after photo album.

"What are all these?" He asked, pulling one forward and opening it up, looking at the first picture of the twins when they were just born, seeing himself in the picture as a very proud father. He had a smile on his face he didn't think he could ever find again.

"I... I know you never got to watch them grow, but I promised myself I'd do everything to make sure you didn't miss anything. I have everything in these. First birthday, first steps, first haircut, their first night in their beds, some other pictures randomly put in. I also... have a few tapes." She lifted out a few video tapes.

Punk smiled. She was unreal.

"I know we can't go back and relive them growing up. But I... I tried my best." She put her hands up with a defeated shrug. It wasn't nearly enough for him, she knew that. But it was as close as he was going to get. She promised herself she wouldn't let him be unknown to their childhood.

"I love you." He said with a smile, shaking his head in shock. He didn't deserve her. She was an angel. It was going to be hard, but he was going to take in all the pleasure he could get from these photo's and video tapes. It was the closest thing he had to his children's growth throughout the years he was gone. And it was all down to his amazing, patient, beautiful wife.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"She was in tears after this. Absolutely traumatised." AJ laughed, handing him over a picture of Heidi's first haircut. The picture showed the infant sitting on a chair, tears streaming down her cheek, not pleased by the trim she had got on her long hair. They'd gone past the first birthdays, and first everything really. Now they were closing in on the last section of the pictures.

Punk smiled at the picture. Heidi looked extremely mad and upset, and his heart melted. He wished he could have been there, to tell her to stop the tears, wrap her his arms around her and tell her the hair would grow back. But he couldn't. This picture was just a memory, and sometimes it hurt that this was all he had. But he was grateful for what AJ had done. She'd categorised all of the pictures from start to just a few weeks ago.

"Her hair is so light." Punk said with confusion. It was strange that his daughter didn't have his hair colour, or April's. AJ's hair was light right now, but that wasn't her natural colour, "My mom had light hair... you know, my birth mom." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Well Dylan sure has your hair." AJ reminded him, taking another picture of the twins from the album and showing him it. Both of them remained seated on the swings at the local park. They looked so happy. So blissfully unaware of their father.

"They like going to the park?" Punk asked curiously.

"Yeah, they love it. Once they're there, it's all tantrums when I have to tell them it's getting late." She smiled as he nodded with a laugh. Typical children.

They were both sitting on the rug in the centre of the living room, the pictures were scattered across the floor in front of them both while the tapes sat beside the TV, yet to be played.

"Doesn't do it justice though." He told her, looking across at the pictures. As much as he appreciated the pictures and the memories displayed in front of him. He still felt like he was always going to be distant from their childhood.

"I know." She nodded, "It's better than nothing though. Right?" She looked across to him as he quickly nodded.

"Of course." He said, quickly moving on to the next picture, "I like this one." He smiled, looking at the twins sitting out the back garden with Tank and Nero. Heidi was practically sitting on top of poor Tank while Dylan lay against Nero. It couldn't have been that long ago.

In some way. He did feel like he had gotten to watch them grow through the pictures. Of course it was nothing compared to seeing everything live and in living colour. But AJ had really captured all the important moments from the very beginning when he was still here, all the way until a few days ago.

"Do you... want to watch the tapes?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't know if he would want to watch the tapes. He hadn't heard them speak in full sentences yet, or watched them walk sturdy on the ground. Maybe it was just a little too overwhelming.

"Yeah." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, standing up and sorting out the tapes into the flat screen TV.

Punk sat piling the pictures back up in the order that he remembered they came out in. He was screaming on the inside. It felt surreal. He couldn't explain how any of this felt.

"You can have the remote." She said, walking back to sit next to him as they sat side by side. His legs were sprawled out in front of him while she sat with hers in a basket, "Stop it if you think..."

"I'll be fine." He convinced her with a nod, quickly pressing play on the remote before he changed his mind, "What's the first one?" Punk asked.

"First steps." AJ said, "They'd been showing signs of it for a long time. They kept pushing themselves up and stepping forward a little. I knew they'd pick it up soon." She explained, watching Punks eyes glue themselves to the TV, smiling at the twins on the screen, just as he remembered when he left. It had to be just a few months after he had left. It was breathtaking. Their smiles and giggles as they walked towards AJ with unsturdy legs. It was overwhelming to see.

* * *

Time passed on throughout the tapes and he had now witnessed their first steps, some bath time clips, their first ice cream which was perhaps his favourite so far, their first haircuts, moving into their new rooms and beds, all the way until their first time riding a bike, just a few weeks ago.

"Heidi picked it up right away." AJ informed him, she had been commentating throughout the tapes, making sure he knew every little detail about what was going on. He hadn't spoke. He just watched with fascination, smiling and laughing at the kids good nature in the tapes, "Dylan took a few tries." She told him.

 _"Mommy, look I'm doing it."_

Punk smiled as he watched Dylan hold tightly to the handle bars, listening to AJ's praise in the background, the look of excitement on Dylan's face made him excited for some reason. Their voices were like angels singing to his ears. Heidi's was squeaky and quiet, but he could have listened to her speak all day. Dylan's was also frail and squeaky, but much more louder.

"Dylan had a hard time facing the fact his sister bet him to it. They make everything a competition, I blame you." She told him as he turned to her, "First one to wake up in the morning wins, first one to get downstairs wins, which resulted in Dylan breaking his wrist last Summer." She shook her head, "First one to finish dinner. First one to run in the house." She rolled her eyes.

"How am I to blame for that?" He laughed.

"Because..." She pushed him playfully, "You always have to win. Don't you?" She smiled to him as he nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I do." He nodded, pausing the tape, "I guess I've not been winning at anything these past few years." He admitted.

"You miss it?" She reached up to brush her hand through his hair.

"More than ever." He nodded, "I'd give anything. Just for one last fight." He looked down, "I know we talk about, how we dreamed of how things would be when I got out. But I had one dream, it was always the one I loved going to sleep to." He smiled to himself.

"Yeah? What was it?" She asked curiously, turning around to face him.

"I was in the ring." He explained, "I was boxing again. I had my friends back, in my corner. I had my fans back, and most importantly, I had my family back. You sat ringside, twins by your side. I had it all back." He said as she smiled.

"I can't speak for the boxing." She told him, "But I know we can be a family again. It's going to take some time, but I am so... so willing to put in the time. Just so my kids can have their father back again." She told him.

"I'll do whatever it takes, April." He told her truthfully.

And in that moment, AJ looked into his eyes, and it was quiet and still, nothing but her thoughts could be heard, and her thoughts were telling her she was ready. She wanted him. So badly it was hurting now. She thought it would take more time to feel like this was really all happening. But she just couldn't hold back now, and she hoped he felt the same.

"I'm ready." She told him as he looked at her.

"For what?" He asked her, slightly forgetting about their conversation last night.

"For you." She said, "I thought it would take more time but... I need you. I really, _really_ want you." She told him, leaning forward and cupping his cheeks, pressing a soft kiss on his lips, feeling his arm wrap around her waist.

He didn't think it was going to be this soon. But he had defnitley calmd down from last night. He felt like he could control himself much more, and he wanted to really love her now. If she was ready, he was ready.

* * *

They quickly wound up in the bedroom. AJ put up a chase through the rich, marbel stairs, which he gladly gave and found her exactly where he expected her to be. Their bedroom. How he had missed their bedroom.

Even though he was excited and practically shaking for her like a drug addict in need of their next fix, he knew she was going to lift his t-shirt up and see his scars. But that couldn't drive him away. She was going to see them at one point in their life.

He stripped her first. Elequantly and slowly lifting her t-shirt from her body, proceeding to go on and slip her jeans down her toned legs, watching her kick them off when they fell around her ankles. She hadn't aged one bit. She was still the beautiful, innocent, breathtaking woman he fell in love with five and a half years ago.

He picked her up, leaning her down in the centre of the bed as he hovered atop of her. If he was being honest, he could have just sat and stared at her like this and that would have satisfied him enough, but she wanted more, and deep inside, he wanted more too.

"You sure?" He asked her. He didn't want her to regret anything. It was the last thing he needed. He was ready, so ready. He just wanted to make sure she was too.

"Positive." She nodded, feeling him lean down into the curve of her neck, kissing her softly, his gut wrenching as she began to tug on his t-shirt. What was he going to do? Ask if he could keep his shirt on? She wanted it off, he'd take it off.

He leaned back, slowly grabbing the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head and throwing it away, looking down with shame as she sat up quickly, looking over his stomach. She hesitantly took her hand, grazing it over the scars, looking up at him for answers he wasn't ready to give.

"What... What are these?" She asked, looking at the white scarring, one straight across his straight edge tattoo, as if mocking the personal ink.

"These..." He looked down, putting his hand on top of hers, "These are what happens when you go to prison." He told her as she frowned.

He wasn't just hurting emotionally. He was and had hurt physically, "They hurt you?" She shook her head.

"I was the only decent guy in there." Punk told her, "Stuck out to everyone." He said, "I seen too much, April. Too much I'm not ready to explain." He told her, recalling back to Dylan, who yes... was still on his mind every single day. He swore, if the young boy was still alive and surviving in prison, he would pay for the most expensive and smart lawyer ever, just to get him out.

"And that's ok." She told him, running her hand up his chest, circling her arms around his neck, "I'm not frightened of you, Phil." She said, leaning back down on the bed, her hands clenched around his neck, taking him down with her, "I would never... ever, be scared of you." She told him.

"You still want to do this?" He asked, not sure if what she had saw had put her off.

He didn't get much of a vocal answer. She spun them around, straddling his hips with her hands pressed down on his chest. If he felt like she was disgusted by these scars, then he was completely wrong.

She softly pecked his lips, grazing her teeth down his jaw and to his neck, veering down his body, coming across his scars he seemed so badly ashamed of. Well she wasn't. In fact, these scars only told her one thing. He was stronger than he thought he was.

Punk looked down as she pressed soft kisses on his scarring, her lips featherly pressing down just above the waistband of his sweats.

"You don't..."

"I do." AJ said, "I want to." She said with a calm voice, pulling down his sweats along with his boxers, watching him above as he propped himself up on his elbows. He didn't want her to do anything that would end the night before it even began, but he was on edge waiting for her to do something here. His stomach was already creating a hot pool of fire.

AJ wrapped her hand around his hardened length, stroking him softly up and down, caressing the velvet steal with her small hand, watching him collapse back down.

"Fuck... April." He ran his hands through his hair, to try regain some composure, but it was impossible. He hadn't felt this in three years.

She wasn't out to tease him all night. All she wanted was to make her statement. When he asked if she still wanted to do this. This was her response. Of course she did.

"I can't..." Punk shook his head, sitting up, pulling her up like she was weightless. He couldn't sit and have her down there. It was too much to take in. At least if he was on top, he was in control of himself and his feelings.

AJ let him lift her around back into the centre of the bed, feeling him brood over her once again. This time feeling him unhook the clasp of her bra from behind.

"It's at the front." She whispered in his ear as he raised his eyebrows, his eyes looking on at the clasp of her bra indeed at the front between the valley of her breasts.

"This is a weird contraption." He grunted as she chuckled, watching him fiddle around with the front clasp that he had never witnessed on her, nevertheless, getting the lacy garment unhooked and thrown away.

AJ watched and felt as he cupped her breasts, his touch sending her into a completely different world. It was crazy how much she really had missed his touch. She never knew how much until now.

"Oh... Phil." She cupped the back of his head, feeling him replace his hands with his warm and inviting mouth, his tongue grazing over her peachy coloured buds, already causing a certain shiver in her spine, "Oh God... Oh God..." She couldn't help repeat over and over, this slight torment believe it or not, was creating a dripping mess underneath her panties. She hadn't felt this sensitive in a long time. She'd hid her body for three years. She'd gotten no treatment.

Keeping his mouth teasing her perky breasts, he slided his hand past her stomach and down inside her panties which were soaking. She'd never been so wet. Not that he could remember anyway.

He lifted his mouth from her breasts, looking on at her as he parted her folds with his fingertips, finding his way to her sensitive spot, stroking it in circular motions with a smirk edging across his face.

"Oh... Phil, oh good God." She gasped, placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked down at her, smiling upon her selfless frame, her writhing body under his once again.

"I know, baby." He understood, it was how he felt minutes ago when she was touching him, "I know." He nuzzled her neck, pressing a kiss on her jaw, trailing the kiss all the way back to her lips where a certain moan escaped her lips. A moan he had missed during every passing day these past few years.

He slipped his hand out of her panties, watching as she took it, raising it to her mouth as she drew her tongue along each of his fingers, tasting herself on him as he grunted at the mere sight.

He wasted no time in shifting himself to settle between her legs, parting them a little further whilst keeping himself up by the weight being held in his hands at either side of her head.

His stiff length parted her swollen lips, piercing right through her like a sword, sending her crazy underneath him as she yelped his name out and clung to him. He couldn't hide it either. Being back inside her velvet, soft walls was unexplainable. It took away so much of his strength that he leaned his head on his shoulder for his second, taking in this wonderful reunion.

"Oh... Phil. Oh, baby." She moaned with a whispered breath, watching him as he got a hold of himself, towering back over her whilst making the first move of his hips, slowly burying himself all the way inside, and pulling all the way back, keeping a slow but steady rhythm going that satisfied them both.

"Shit... April, you're so tight." He grunted, the more and more he thrusted inside her, the more and more she gripped on to him like a hot furnace, refusing to let go.

"Phil." She scraped her nails down his back, "Phil. Oh, feels so good." She rolled her head back along with her eyes. Her body had gone paralysed by his presence inside her. She couldn't function properly, she could barely speak. She was on cloud nine, never wanting this to end.

"Yeah? Feel good, baby?" He leaned down, pressing a rough but passionate kiss on her plump lips, "Tell me, baby. Tell me how you feel." He begged. He wanted to know, he wanted to know they still hadn't lost it. He could still make her feel as good as ever.

"Phil... so good. Harder... faster. Oh, please." She couldn't take their slow steady speed anymore. This was the only time he was allowed to go fast. When it came to being home and adjusting to life, it was slow and only slow, but now, she needed him, and she needed him fast.

Her wish was his command and pleasure, pumping in and out of her as fast as his hips would take him, his hip bones crashing down against her own. The room was filled with moans, gasping breaths and the sound of skin slapping skin.

"Jesus, April... God, it feels so good to be back inside you." He moaned. He'd waited three long years for this moment. It was an insane feeling he could never describe to anyone. Looking down and seeing her, all her beauty, it was something he had dreamed of for three years, and he was finally here. She was finally back in his arms.

* * *

He went on and on, she got on top, she got on all fours, they done everything and anything to make this night last forever, which was what it felt like. But it had to come to an end. They couldn't hold anything back anymore.

"Oh, Phil... I'm so close." She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, back in the same position they started off in, her hands clenching the bed sheets beside her, taking them straight off the matress without a care in the world.

"Let go... it's ok." He encouraged her, "Let yourself go." He insisted whilst his breath was fast and choppy, "I want to watch you." He whispered, not being able to wait to see her let herself go completely.

"Oh... Phil... yes! Yes, baby!" She gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling everything tighten inside her, a final bump to her g-spot sending her completely over the edge, a shaking, writhing mess in his arms.

And he wasn't far behind her. Not holding back any longer. He gripped his hands on to her side as he spilled himself inside her, a relief more than anything, a comfort above all, a comfort that he was back home, and making love to his wife again after so much restriction.

AJ felt him as he collapsed atop of her, his head resting on her shoulder while she ran her fingertips through his damp hair, both gasping for some air that wasn't stuffy and warm.

"Regrets?" He whispered, kissing her shoulder and forcing his head up to look at her, having lost all energy imaginable.

"Never." She shook her head, leaning down whilst tilting his chin up with her finger, kissing him softly but with so much meaning. There were no regrets. She felt reunited properly now. She needed that. They both did. It was hard when they had so much stuff to adjust to. It made things easier when they could comfort one another like this, and tell one another it'd be ok. When they were like this, together... it felt like nothing could bring them down.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Punk woke up the next morning rather abruptly, his eyes wide awake whilst looking up at the ceiling which was white and smooth, unlike the condensated, grey bricked ceiling he was used to waking up to. He felt warm and comfortable, and he didn't feel alone. No. AJ was here, curled into his torso with the sheets hugging their bodies. It was the best way to wake up.

Today was Thursday. Which meant tomorrow was Friday. Which meant the twins would be home. A part of him was terrified, but AJ's picture collection and home made video tapes helped him a lot. He felt like he knew the kids a little better. He still had no idea what to expect, but he definitley felt a little at ease.

"You ok?" AJ asked, having watched him as he awoke. She was confused at how he woke up. As if he had heard an alarm, he was alert and very much awake unlike her who was still sleepy and curled into his solid body.

"I didn't know you were awake." He looked down at her quickly once hearing her voice, "I'm ok." He nodded.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him curiously, resting her hand on his warm stomach under the sheets where those scars were, forever circling her mind with painful images of how they had got there.

"I don't know." Punk admitted, "I don't know what I'm thinking anymore." He ran his hand through his hair, "All I know is what I feel." He shrugged.

"And what do you feel?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"I feel at home again." He told her as she smiled, resting closer against his body, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Good." She smiled to herself, "If you didn't... I'd be worried." She admitted.

Punk couldn't help feel her graze her fingertips over his scarred stomach under the sheets. He knew she was bound to get impatient. But he wasn't ready just yet. He needed time, and it wasn't really something he wanted to talk about while lying naked in bed.

"I will tell you." He put his hand under the sheets and took her hand from his stomach, "Just not yet." He said.

"I can wait." She told him, "When you're ready, I'll be ready to listen." She told him. She was of course very curious as much as upset with his scars and reaction towards them. Especially when he told her last night he had seen things in prison he didn't want to talk about. It scared her. What were these things? Were they as bad as what she was thinking?

* * *

"You scared?" AJ asked, folding her arms as she walked side by side with Punk, out a walk with the dogs through the back woods to their house, watching him nod quickly.

"Petrified. I mean... you already said it, Heidi is scared and she hasn't even seen me yet." Punk shook his head, "The last thing I ever wanted to do was scare my kids." He sighed as AJ frowned.

"She's just not used to having other people around. All she knows is Dylan and me." AJ explained, "You'll be patient with them. Won't you?" AJ asked.

"Of course I will." Punk nodded while she took a hold of his arm, leaning into him while they walked down the dried, muddy path, the dogs trotting in front sniffying the bushes and greenery.

"I know it will take some time. I have a feeling Dylan is going to be easy, he... he isn't as sensitive or shy. He's outgoing, he meets a new friend at the park everytime he goes." She chuckled, "It's just Heidi I'm worried about." She admitted.

"Me too." Punk nodded. He was positive he could win his son over. He could bond with his son easier, he could play catch with him outside, and talk about superheroes, and strike up plenty of conversations. Where as Heidi, as well as being scared of him, she seemed a little harder to convince. Like AJ said, she was shy and sensitive. It was going to take some time to gain her trust.

"We can work at it." AJ said positively, "She'll come around." AJ told Punk and herself for that matter.

"I just can't stand them being scared. I can... I can deal with them not being familiar with me, or not letting me take care of them, I can... I can accept that, but I can't deal with them being scared of me." He shook his head.

"Dylan won't be scared. He'll be a little timid, maybe not as vocal as you want, but he won't be scared. He's a lot like you in that way. Heidi... she just, she just won't be used to you. She'll adjust with time." AJ said.

"I hope so." Punk said, "What do I say to them when I see them? Hey guys, I'm your dad, killed a guy but I'm out now?" Punk turned to her as she sighed.

"Let them talk to you." AJ advised, "I've told them about you, Dylan will be eager to ask you some questions. Heidi might be interested to listen in too." AJ said.

"Is there a reason she's so scared? There must be something you've told her about me that has scared her." Punk said. It just didn't sit well with him. He hated knowing his own daughter was scared of him. It physically hurt.

"She never said." AJ shook her head, "And nothing I ever said was worthy of being scared of. I always just told them how much you loved them, and didn't want to leave them." She explained, "Like I said... I think she's just scared of a new face in her life. All they've grown up around is me and Chaleen, and occasionally your mom and other sisters on thanksgiving and Christmas. But when we're home, it's just us three." She sighed.

"I just hope they'll both be ok. Do you think they'll let me in?" Punk asked with hope.

"Just take it slow with them. They're still just kids, and I know they seem so big to you, but they're still just babies. They don't know that daddy went to prison for killing someone. I doubt they even know what a prison is." She said, "Let them take it all in just like you are." She said as he nodded.

He was terrified, excited and scared. His son and daughter meant the world to him and more. He already felt like he had his wife back. Now he had to focus on his children. He wouldn't have them scared of him anymore.

* * *

"Aunt Chaleen took us out for ice cream, mommy." Heidi sat in the back seat of the car with her brother, both on their booster seats while AJ drove back from the airport, having picked them up from Chaleen.

"Really? I bet I could guess what flavours you guys got." She smiled as they giggled.

"Guess, mommy." Dylan folded his arms, awaiting his mothers guessing answer.

"Oh... let me see, Dylan... you got strawberry, and Heidi got mint chocolate chip." She smiled whilst keeping her eyes on the road. Just like her father.

"Yeah." Heidi smiled, "You guessed right, mommy." She swung her legs back and forth, excited to get home after a fun few days with her aunt in Chicago.

"So did you guys have a good time?" AJ asked. She felt excited just by listening to their steady little voices explain all about their few days away.

"Yeah. But want to be home now." Dylan said while Heidi nodded in agreement, staring out the window, looking at the passing trees and clouds in the sky, her little face in awe. As much as they both loved staying with their aunt, they did love their home comforts.

"Ok... well..." AJ paused as she began to pull up into the drive way, "You know how mommy had to sort some things out whilst you guys were away?" She asked them, wondering if they recalled the conversation, pulling the handbrake up in the car and stopping the engine.

"What sort things?" Heidi looked into the front at her mother, her little hands trying to fiddle around with the buckle to the seat belt. She missed the dogs, and her toys, and her blankets and stuffed animals. She couldn't wait to get inside.

"Well, remember I said... I was going to get daddy." She looked in to the back at them, watching them stare at her blankly. They clearly had the memory of a siv, "Ok, well anyway... he's home." She smiled to them as they looked to her with a unknown expression. She didn't know what to make of their expressions.

"Is he inside now?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Yeah, baby. He is. and he's really... really, excited to meet you guys. And he's really nervous." AJ told them, watching as Heidi stopped fiddling with the seat belt buckle. Suddenly the little girl did not want to go into her home anymore.

"So can we be nice? and say hello to him... because remember... he's missed us so much, and he loves us so much." She said, "Huh?"

"Will he be nice to me?" Dylan asked.

"Of course he will." AJ nodded, "He would never hurt either of you, and he should have been here whilst you grew up, but he just couldn't." She sighed, "But he's finally here, and he isn't going to leave again." She explained.

She had always told them that Punk had no choice to leave, and he done it to protect them, and they always seemed to believe her, but she hated how ghostly they had gone, especially Heidi who had began to give her mother the silent treatment.

"Heidi... baby. Can you give him a chance?" AJ asked her daughter who sat stubbornly, evidentally like her father, refusing to speak with crossed arms.

"Well, he's inside." She told them, just so they were aware, "Let's go." She said.

Wether they wanted to or not, Punk was back in their lives now, and he was their father. She wasn't a single parent anymore. They raised them together now. Wether the twins liked it or not. When they seen how gentle, wonderful and kind Punk was. The Punk who had taken care of her last night. They'd fall in love with him completely. She was sure of it. It was just going to take a lot fo time and input from both the twins and Punk.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Punk sat on the couch in the living room. His legs couldn't stop shaking. Even if he held them still. It was impossible for him to act calm. He had played out this moment in his head so many times, yet his mind had gone completely blank now, and he didn't think he was able to come face to face with his children.

His head shot up from the ground when he heard the front door open, tiny voices echoing through the house as well as little footsteps. They were here. His children were really in distance now. They were really here. After all these years. He felt like such a stranger.

He stood up, pacing slightly in the one small spot in front of the couch, his hands on his hips as he listened to shoes being kicked off, and AJ asking them to put them in the cupboard beside the stairs. Any minute now. They were going to be standing in front of him. Live and in living colour. Nothing was preparing him for this.

"Dylan... wait a minute!" He heard AJ yell from the hall, but nothing could stop Dylan's curiousity. He had to see the man he was told was his father all these years. The man he had seen pictures of and many fights that his mother allowed him to watch. The man he was told loved him very much, yet hadn't been around until now.

Punk turned around, looking over at the small boy a few footsteps away. He placed one socked foot on his blancing one feebly, looking over at Punk with the eyes he had graced him with. It was like looking back to four year old him, when he was that age. He seen so much of him in Dylan, and the boy hadn't even spoke, he stood quietly watching, not being able to help stare.

"H-Hey, buddy." Punk hesitated, not really sure what to say to the boy. He didn't want to say the wrong things? But what could he say that was right?

Dylan stood with his hands behind his back, shuffling around on the wooden floor, the fabric of his socks causing him to slide easily. The man looked just like he did in the pictures and videos he'd seen. Only, he seemed much bigger, but not scary. Not once did Dylan feel scared.

Punk watched as AJ walked into the living room, practically dragging Heidi through with her, the shy girl hid behind her mother with fear while Dylan stood in front of both AJ and Heidi, no fear in his little bones what so ever.

AJ looked over to Punk who was too busy staring at the children who weren't really saying much, just standing and rudely staring their father until he got uncomfortable and had to speak.

"Did... did you guys have fun at Aunt Chaleen's?" Punk asked, the only fitting question that seemed to pop into his head.

"Hey." Dylan looked up at his mother, "How does he know Aunt Chaleen?" He whispered like Punk couldn't hear him.

Of course both the twins had an idea of what a father was, but they still didn't really understand how a family really worked. All they knew was their aunts, mom and gran. Nothing else. And their infant brains just thought everyone had the exact same family.

"Well..." Punk began, "You know how you and Heidi... you're brother and sister. Right?" He said as Dylan nodded proudly, whilst Heidi peeked an eye out from behind her mother, looking over at Punk curiously, "Well just like Heidi is your sister... Aunt Chaleen is mine." Punk placed his hand on his chest possesively.

Dylan looked up to his mother, as if having to be reassured by her that this man was telling the truth. AJ nodded to him and he turned back around to his father.

"We had ice cream." Dylan looked up at Punk while AJ stood, catching a glimpse of Punks eyes. She could tell this was hard for him. He no doubt felt so out of place to the children right now. They both looked at him like he had two heads, especially Heidi was still hiding behind her leg.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled with so much excitement, just from the look of happiness on Dylan's face. AJ was right. Dylan seemed a lot more vocal and interested in asking questions, while Heidi just hid with ever opportunity she had.

"Heidi..." AJ spoke up, pulling her daughter slightly away from behind her, "Why don't you tell daddy what flavour you got?" AJ looked down to her timid daughter.

Punk stared down at the little girl, waiting to hear her squeaky but adorable little voice, hearing nothing but a whisper from her. But the whisper was easy enough for him to pick up. And it turned out like he had passed his taste in ice cream down to his daughter.

"No way." Punk smiled, "That's my favourite too." He said, watching as she crept back behind AJ to hide.

It was frustrating. But she was just a child. He couldn't be mad. He was going to do whatever it took to have her trust him completely again.

"Why don't you both... go upstairs and take your sweaters off." AJ suggested.

"Will he be here when I get back?" Dylan looked up to his mother.

"Dylan, baby. Ask him yourself. He's right there." AJ smiled as Dylan turned back to face his father.

"Will you be here when I get back?" Dylan asked his father.

"I'm not going anywhere." Punk promised. He wasn't going anywhere ever again. That was a promise. And he ever broke that promise, so help him he'd never forgive himself. These children were too precious. They were so grown up and so big. They were both adorable in every way imaginable. From Heidi's pig tails and rosey cheeks, to Dylan's smile and nervous fidgiting. He was going to do whatever it took to have them as his kids again. To have them call him daddy and come to him if they ever felt sad or worried. To wake him in the middle of the night to explain their bad dream to him. To look under the beds for monsters with a torch. To play at the park until AJ reminded them it was getting dark. To help them make their first pancakes. Everything. He wanted his family back to the way it was. And he knew it wasn't going to happen overnight.

He watched as Dylan scuttered away to the stairs, Heidi briskly walking after him.

"Wait." The little girl whispered after her brother, following him up the stairs to go take their sweaters off and put in their room.

AJ turned to Punk when they were out of sight, looking over to him as he made an over exagerated sigh.

"Are you ok?" She asked. She seen it in his face. He was lost for words. He had just seen his children for the first time in three years. She really was surprised that he didn't collapse.

"Yeah." Punk assured himself, "What... what do I say to them?" Punk asked curiously, "I have nothing to say." He felt like an idiot.

"I'm going to put their dinner on. Maybe you can sit with them in here." She suggested as he looked at her like she was crazy, "Round about this time is normally when they watch their TV shows." She told him.

"This was harder than I thought it would be." He ran his hands through his hair with an exhausted sigh.

"Hey, just breathe...ok." She smiled to him, "Hard part is over now. They've seen you, you've seen them. Now it's just about patience and persistence." She told him as he agreed, "You don't have to be scared of them." She said, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She told him, disappearing through to the kitchen to put the twins dinner on.

It terrified Punk even more that AJ was leaving him to it. His heart began beating rapidly when he heard Dylan and Heidi run back downstairs, skidding into the living room and automatically looking around.

"Where's mom?" Dylan asked his father.

"She's making your dinner." Punk told them, watching as Heidi now hid behind her brother, not having her mother to hide behind now. It hurt Punk that she felt she had to hide from him in the first place.

"She told me you guys normally watch some TV shows at this time... why don't you show me?" Punk asked, not sure where his words were taking them. If he was convincing enough. They were children. Of course he was convincing them.

Dylan, who loved talking and explaining, walked forward and around the couch, so close to Punk that Punk nearly fainted, watching his little frame reach for the remote. He loved talking and explaining, and something about Dylan sensed good vibes from Punk, which was such a relief for Punk.

"Sweetheart..." Punk whispered as Heidi stood on the spot, "You don't have to be scared." He told her. He wanted her to know, both of them to know, that he would never ever hurt them. Ever.

But Heidi just couldn't be won over. She had his own stubborn and unstrusting ways. She ran straight out of the living room, pushing through the kitchen door and finding her mother in the midst of her cooking their dinner.

Although feeling a little defeated, he supposed he expected it. At least Dylan seemed to have warmed up rather quickly. It was sill incredibly overwhelming that they were both really home and with him. Even if Heidi wasn't showing much affection yet.

"This the first thing we watch." Dylan explained, carrying on to tell his father about the childrens TV programme, both of them sittting on the couch with eyes glued to the TV. Punk would look up every now and then whilst Dylan spoke, looking at him and swelling with pride. His son. He was so grown up, and he was sitting right beside him. It felt unreal, and every moment spent with his children would now be treasured completely, because he knew the pain he felt when he was without them.

* * *

And Dylan went on and on, his words that sometimes didn't make sense, pouring and pouring out of his mouth. Punk could have listened to him talk all day. His voice was something wonderful and it relaxed him. He was sure once Heidi had plucked the courage up to talk to him, her voice would make the same impression on him.

"Mom showed us you fighting." Dylan blurted out after going through his programmes he and his sister watched that his father requested to know about.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled down to him.

"Yeah. Mom said you were real good. But you're old now." Dylan looked up at him with innocence as Punk laughed.

"Oh, did she?" He smiled to himself, "I guess she's right though." Punk thought to himself.

"Why we never get to see you?" Dylan asked curiously in his frail voice, fiddling with the buttons on the TV remote while Punk looked down at him. He was young and still learning. But he knew what questions he wanted answered. And Punk admired that.

"Well, I had to go away for a bit. I didn't have a choice. I had to leave you and your sister with your mom, when you were just babies. And...well I'm back now. And I'm not leaving ever again." He promised Dylan and himself, "I'm really sorry, Dylan."

Dylan looked up at his father with confusion. Why was he sorry? He hadn't done anything. His mother always told him to say sorry if he hurt his sister by accident, or he said some mean things to her. But his father never done or said anything mean.

"Are you staying here forever?" Dylan asked.

"Forever." Punk nodded, "We can make up for the time I was gone. Yeah?" Punk asked him, watching the young boy nod. It was great to have at least one child who was understanding, and willing. But he knew Heidi was just a sensitive, shy litle girl. She'd come around one day.

"Dylan! Dinner." AJ yelled from the kitchen as it seemed like Punks fifteen minute interaction with his son had came to end. But it was the best fifteen minutes he'd spent since he got out of prison. He didn't feel like such a stranger like he did at the start, and Dylan really took to him well.

He watched as Dylan hopped off the couch, scurrying away into the kitchen for his dinner.

As much as he treasured Dylan's wonderful nature, and took so much pride in his son sitting next to him and talking to him, especially when he barely knew him really. He still wanted his daughter on his other side. He wanted her to trust him the way he knew Dylan would wind up trusting him. But like he and AJ had been saying and beat to death... it was just going to take some time.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"What'd he say to you?" AJ asked quietly, standing beside Punk in the kitchen while looking on at the twins tucking into their dinner. She was curious as to what Dylan had said to Punk. She was proud of her son, not any prouder than her daughter, but proud. She knew Heidi was finding it hard, she wasn't used to another person in their home. But she always figured Dylan was missing out on his father, and would jump back by his side in a flash when he came home.

"Not much." Punk said, "He asked me if I was staying forever." Punk folded his arms as AJ sighed..

"I know what you're thinking." She said, looking up at him, watching him look over at Heidi as she reached for her juice box with desire, her eyes sparkling, her hair a little messy now from the hectic day she'd had, but never making her look more beautiful. She was like a little sparkling star in the dark night sky. A star that was afraid of him.

"What's that?" Punk looked down at his wife.

"She will come round, Phil. Just give it some time." AJ smiled to her husband.

"I know. I know... I'm not getting impatient." Punk shook his head. He wasn't impatient. He just wished his daughter would come out of her shell, like Dylan had who even took him by surprise. The infant boy seemed to have taken well to his father, and Punk couldn't have been more happier.

"I'm going to take them for a bath after they finish here. Maybe you could... help put Dylan to bed." She shrugged. She figured why the hell not. Dylan seemed fearless of his father, which was what she wanted, what Punk wanted. She'd sort out Heidi due to obvious reasons, while Punk could tuck Dylan into bed. It felt strange to have this sort of help again with getting the twins ready for bed.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "You're his dad." She nudged his side with her elbow playfully, "Remember." She winked to him, strolling forward with a permanent smile whilst clearing the twins dinner plates.

Punk stood by the door, watching the sight with a smile. His family were really here. Yeah, they still felt in bits and unpieced together, but it was nothing he could work at. In a few months, he hoped he could be sitting at the dinner table with the twins, having a flowing conversation with them both, hearing their laughter fill their ears. He'd do the honours of taking them both for a bath, just like he used to when they were babies. And then he'd read them a story together, and shift Heidi into her own bed after she fell asleep with Dylan in his bed to his words from some fiction reading book with lots of pictures. It was what he wished and hoped for. And he knew he was very far away from even seeing that kind of lifestyle, but knowing that it was possible gave him enough satisfaction to carry on.

* * *

"This one Aunt Chaleen gave me but mom has never read me it yet." Dylan strolled across his dimply lit bedroom, little batman pyjamas on his body, handing his father a book from the box in his room, climbing into his bed and shuffling down on his back.

Punk smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking around the room, looking down at the book he was being asked to read by his son. It all felt like a magical dream. Sitting her in his sons room, a book waiting to be read in his hand. He'd dreamed about this day for three years.

"How about..." Punk placed the book on Dylan's bedside cabinet where the lamp stood lit up, reflecting little moons and stars against the ceiling. The room felt warm, so inviting. He never wanted to leave. He felt like a father again for the first time in a long time.

"How about I tell you a made up story?" Punk asked Dylan who sat up abruptly with interested.

"You mean... one from your brains?" Dylan asked with excitement as Punk chuckled with a nod.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "Unless..."

"No." Dylan crossed his legs in a basket and looked at his father, "Tell me, tell me." He piped with excitement.

"Ok, ok." Punk nodded, not being able to hold his smile back. Was he really here? Here at home, being begged by his son to tell him a story. It felt surreal, but so good that Dylan was taking to him in all the right ways. Maybe it was just a son interested in his father, or maybe Dylan was just lead on easily. But either way, he could sense his son felt safe, and calm around him, and that's all he wished for.

For the next half an hour or so, Punk took a trip into the wild side of his brain, digging up all sort of crazy, imaginative stories that he could think of, enjoying the fascinated look on his sons face. His father never told him stories before bed. And for three years, he hadn't told his own children stories before bed either, but... he was here now, and he was here to take care of his family.

Soon enough, through his own, tired eyes, Punk could see that Dylan had fell fast asleep, sat up leaning against the head board of his bed. He reached forward, shuffling him further down on the bed, to make sure his head was on the pillow softly, and he was comfortable, finally throwing the duvet over him.

It was unreal. Just a few short days ago, he was in prison, April was a single parent grieving to have him back, while his children, although being told about him, were blisfully unaware of him.

"Goodnight, son." Punk smiled, pressing a kiss on his sons head, reaching over and switching the night lamp off, tip toeing out of the room and shutting the door over slihgtly. He was so pleased with how today went. It could have went a whole lot worse. He still couldn't believe he just told his son a bedtime story and tucked him into bed, all the while Dylan enjoyed it just as much as he did.

He met AJ out in the hallway, "Sleeping?" She asked him curiously, a tired smile spreading across her face. She was so pleased with how things went today, considering it was the first day with the twins. She was expecting them both to be slightly hesitant, but she was shocked but so proud with her son, who had taken a larger liking to his father than she could ever imagined. Maybe it was years of being stuck in the house with two girls that interested Dylan into a male figure, but either way, the smile on Punks face, the pride he swelled with, she loved to see it. And soon enough, she'd see him swell with pride over Heidi. She just needed a little more time.

* * *

"How long do you think we'll take to finish these?" AJ asked him curiously, curled into his solid, protective body whilst downstairs watching TV, catching up on the recorded TV seasons she had recorded. She had deliberately not watched them when they came out after Punk left, so they could spend some quiet, peaceful time together like this, enjoying a simple cuddle and kiss in front of the fire whilst watching the programmes.

Punk still couldn't believe he was really home sometimes. When he got a glimpse of the crackling fire, and he felt AJ's head resting on his chest, and he remembered the twins, his children were fast aslepe upstairs. It was surreal.

"I don't know. But... let's just take our time. I love lying like this with you." He admitted to her as she smiled.

"Me too." She smiled, "Sure beats sitting alone." She said as he agreed.

He guessed when he was in prison, he was constantly thinking about the twins, about them growing without him and them not knowing who he was, he forgot to realise that his beloved, darling April was sat at home every night, alone, nothing but a blanket to hold on to and cry into it. They had both hurt these three years. And sometimes the emotional scarring was worse than the literal scars across his stomach.

AJ thought she'd press down on the touchy subject with him, a tad scared to do so, but she couldn't help it. She didn't just want to know, she wanted to tell him it'd be ok, and that he was such a strong man. But she felt she couldn't say anything when she didn't even know what had gone on with him.

"In prison..." AJ began when a commercial appeared on the TV series they were watching in the DVR. She already felt Punks body stiffen at the word prison, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him.

"Not really." Punk said in all honety. Today was the first time in a long time where prison life and his former cell mate didn't cross his mind. Today he had focused so much on making a good impression on his children, and being overwhelmed by his sons confidence, he hadn't had time to think about all the painful memories that he was no where near ready to talk about.

"I know what ever it is... it must be tough for you, but... you'll feel so much better once it's all out." She told him, "I feel like the only thing weighing our relationship down, is all this pain your bottling up." She looked up at him, "Please, baby... tell me." She asked, pressing her hand softly on his arm, "Don't hold it all in."

"I'm not ready, April." He shook his head sternly.

"I know but..."

"Just drop it!" Punk shouted, a little louder than intended, shuffling out of her embrace and standing up as she watched him with sadness. He didn't have to shout. She was just trying to tell him what she knew was the truth. Bottling it all up wasn't going to help him. He had to talk sooner or later.

"I'm... I think I'm going to get an early night. It's been a long day." He admitted to her, feeling ashamed that he had snapped towards her, taking his guilt with him and trailing upstairs, disappointed in himself. He had no right to yell at her for trying to help him.

AJ sat on the couch with a sigh, leaning her head back onto the back of the sofa in defeat. She understood his mental frustration, his pain and sadness, but he didn't need to take out on her. She was the one that was still by his side.

Punk walked down the hall upstairs, peeking into Dylan's room, smiling in as he seen his son lying in such an awkward position in his bed, sort of like the way he slept, but regardless of the position, he looked in peace in his slumber.

He then moved on to the next room where he never got the pleasure of being in tonight, to tell his daughter goodnight. He figured he would do it now. Before he went to bed himself.

He walked into the room quietly and carefully, crouching down at her bedside, brushing her now wavy hair out of her face. So wavy from the pig tails she had in throughout the day. She was such an angel. A little mini goddess. He could never get over how perfect she was. How perfect they both were.

He caressed her soft cheek, taking a little longer than usual to say goodnight, just not believing that she was really his. How could he. Someone so evil. Manage to create such a pretty little flower like princess like her, and such a handsome, charming, funny son like Dylan. He could never unerstand it.

Just as he was finishing off crouching down at her bedside, pressing a kiss on her cheek, he watched her as she began to open her eyes slowly but functionally, managing to realise who was in her room.

And Punk's smile had gone from 100 straight back to 0 when Heidi began screaming and calling for her mother, tears streaming down her cheeks while she shuffled away from him in her bed.

"Hey... hey, I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart." Punk promised her. But Heidi was adimant. She wanted her mother, so she continued to scream and call out, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She yelled over and over again as Punk stood helpless in the room. Was he really that scary?

AJ soon enough ran into the room after hearing her daughter erupt into cries and screams from downstairs, practically falling in the door in the case of something being wrong, only to see Punk standing in the centre of the room with a clueless facial expression.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "What did you do, Phil?" AJ shook her head towards her husband.

"April... I didn't do anything. I was kissing her goodnight, she woke and she just... started screaming." Punk sighed as thankfully, Heidi haad stopped crying and was now just sobbing into her mothers arms.

"Just... go out of the room." AJ asked Punk, sitting on the edge of Heidi's bed, her daughter curled into her, refusing to look up at Punk.

"Is there anything I can..."

"Just go!" AJ pointed to the room door. Perhaps a little part of Punks snapping towards her had bounced right off her and back towards him. Either way, they both seemed to have got to each others throat tonight, and it didn't feel good. Especially for Punk. His daughter had literally just screamed and cried her eyes out at the sight of him in her room, giving her a goodnight kiss. It hurt to watch, so he done what AJ asked and left the room, shutting the door and leaning on the wall beside the bedroom door. Was he really that scary?

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Phil..." AJ closed Heidi's room door after finally getting her back to sleep, "What the hell were you doing?" She wondered, looking at Punk push off the wall he was leaning against.

"I done nothing." Punk made himself clear, "What? I can't go in and kiss her goodnight? She was asleep... I didn't think she'd wake up." Punk admitted.

"I told you to give her some time." AJ folded her arms.

"I never done anything, April!" Punk yelled as AJ folded her arms.

"You've never yelled at me ever, and so far you've yelled twice. Is that what prison made you? Angry? Bad tempered? Because it sure looks like it." She said with pity.

"Maybe." Punk said, "I give you three years in there, and if you think you could walk out the same way you walked in, you're insane." He said.

"What'd they do that was so bad? I can't... I can't understand unless you tell me, Phil." AJ threw her hands up in the air cluelessly.

She couldn't get around the yelling, and the temper, and how short patience he was having, unless he explained what really went on in prison. Why was he so afraid to tell her? Was that what prison made of him too? Someone who just couldn't talk about things anymore.

"You really wana know?" Punk asked, "Fine." He took a hold of her hand, walking her into their bedroom and shutting the door behind, "Take a seat." He pointed to the bed as she walked around to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg firmly on the ground, one leg half on the bed as she turned to face him.

"I am not going to judge you, Phil." AJ made herself clear, "Maybe once I know, all of this will make a little more sense and I can help you, with whatever it is you're dealing with." She told him as he sat down beside her, feeling her place a hand on his arm.

His heart was beating rapidly. He didn't want to talk about it, but April had to realise and know what had went on. Something about him was thinking she thought prison was all sunshine and rainbows. Maybe once she knew, she'd be scared just like Heidi...

"I don't really know where to start." Punk admitted.

"Just take your time." She soothed.

"When I first got in... the first week... I got a cell mate obviously. His name was Dylan." Punk smiled as AJ did too. Seemed like a coincidence, "He was only eighteen... I thought, God help me with this one. He's going to be so annoying." Punk laughed to himself, "But he was innocent, and he was a good guy. I didn't think we'd get on with the age gap, but we did." Punk smiled, "I actually had some hope for us, I thought it seemed rather coincidental that the two decent guys in the whole place got put together in a cell block." Punk said.

"So you... you had a friend?" AJ asked, "That's good. Isn't it?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well yeah... I did consider him as a friend. He always asked me about boxing, and the kids... always told me the twins were lucky to have a dad like me." Punk rolled his eyes, "But he couldn't take it. He had to be the youngest kid in the place, he was just a target. I told him and I told him, it's ok, you know... they'll get fed up, show them no fear... but he was young, he... he was losing it inside and I couldn't help him as much as I thought." Punk said, turning around to AJ who was staring blankly at him.

"He hung himself... during the night whilst I was sleeping." Punk said as AJ raised her hands to her mouth in shock.

"I woke up, found him just hanging there. And I can never get that image out of my head." He said. He could see it right now. It was terrifying, "He was the only hope I had for a friend, and I actually thought I'd be ok with him as my cell mate. He kept me laughing, kept me feeling normal." Punk said, "But he left me. I found him dead. And now I have to live with that for the rest of my life. That image, it's never going away."

"Phil... I... I don't know what to say." AJ gasped, a tear rolling down her cheek. As if being in prison wasn't enough for him, but waking up to such a sight in the middle of the night, especially when it was such a young boy who she could tell, Punk felt responsible for. Her heart broke into pieces for him.

"I got moved cells." Punk said, "And I got a new cell mate. Rapist." Punk said as AJ shuddered, "He was disgusting, made me feel sick. He'd talk about you, and he'd talk about... he'd talk about Heidi." Punk said, "And I couldn't do anything, because I knew he had friends, and I knew what would come my way." Punk said.

"What did he say?" AJ asked curiously.

"He told me that... she'd grow up, fucked up because of me, and she'd be one of..." Punk shook his head, "One of the girls that he was in prison because of." Punk ran his hands through his hair, "That's the sort of talk I had to live with. For three years." Punk sighed as AJ bit her quivering lip. The more and more he spoke, the more and more she was terrified of what was next.

"And then I guess I got replaced with Dylan. It's how I got the scars. They'd get me anywhere they could. Out in the yard, kitchen, anywhere the guards weren't around. And there wasn't even a point in fighting back... there were too many of them." Punk shook his head, "And on top of all that, I had to deal with cold showers, barely eadable food, reading books to pass time, having two jumpsuits to wear for the three years I was there, and missing you guys." Punk said, "So I don't know what you expect of me anymore. I'm not... I'm not that laid back, protecting boxer you met six years ago." He shook his head, "They make sure, that whatever decent guy you came in as, they wash out of you." Punk turned around to her, lifting his hand and wiping her tears. No matter where they were, when she done it, she hated to see tears flow from her eyes.

"I didn't know it was so bad." AJ frowned.

"I didn't think it was going to be so bad." Punk nodded, "If you're scared, if you don't think you're in love with me anymore, it's ok... I understand. I lost myself a long time ago." He nodded.

"Don't be so stupid." AJ shook her head, "I will always love you, and I know deep down... you're still you. You're under the illusion that you've lost yourself from all the pain you've suffered but... I know you can find yourself again, Phil." She encouraged, shuffling towards him whilst giving a reassuring hand to his back.

"I don't know." Punk shook his head, "Why is she so petrified of me, April?" Punk shook his head, turning to his wife.

"Because she's different from Dylan, Phil. Yeah, they're twins. But you have no idea how different they are. Dylan is outgoing, and he'll talk to you for hours, and he'll trust you, because he's a boy... and all he wants is his father." AJ said, "Heidi is meant to grow up, depending on one man her entire life, and that's you... and you haven't been here, so she's depended on other things." AJ explained, "She's just not used to you. She isn't frightened because you legitimately scare her. She's just frightened of a new face, and a new person in her home." AJ said, "She will come around. I promise, baby." AJ pressed a kiss on her cheek, "And I'm so proud of you for telling me all of that stuff. I know it couldn't be easy, but... don't you ever think I don't love you anymore. That's just crazy."

"I just thought..."

"Well you thought wrong." She turned his head around to face her, "I will never stop loving you. No matter what you've went through, or what you think of yourself." She said, leaning forward to press a soft kiss on his lips, her hands cupping his stubbly cheeks. The only place he could ever lose himself, was in her. The rest, he was stronger than he thought, because this was still her husband. Behind all the awful tragedy and horror he'd seen and dealt with these past three years. He was still the same man.

AJ pulled him back with her, lying on her side of the bed while he hovered atop of her, feeling his hands run up and down her body with comfort. He may have forgotten some things, but he certainly hadn't forgot how to make her weak at the knees, and give her everything he sought.

Patience was a virtue in this case. There could be no rushing or pushing on, not with the kids anyway. They were just children, their little brains couldn't handle it all. For their sake, things should be taken as slow as possible. And that didn't mean he and April had to take things slow, as far as he was concerned, they were still one again, but with the twins, things just had to be taken one step at a time.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

"What's your plan for today?" Punk asked the next morning, half sitting, half lying against the headboard of their bed, AJ in between his legs while he laced his fingers through her own.

"I'm not sure." AJ admitted, "I guess I promised I'd take Dylan to the park when he got back." AJ said, "You're welcome to come." She told him as he thought to himself.

"I might just stay here." He told her. He figured if Heidi was going to the park also, he would take a step back. She clearly didn't want to be around him right now.

"It's up to you." AJ told him.

"It's fine... I'll make myself useful around here. We're going slow... remember?" He smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, resting her head back on his chest, "I guess we are." She nodded.

* * *

AJ and the twins had eventually gone out to the park after getting up and ready. Punk deliberately went for a shower when AJ was in getting them ready and giving them their breakfast. As much as he wanted to see them wake, and join them having breakfast, he and AJ had agreed that they needed their space, and he needed to be eased into their life and daily routine slowly. So he waited until they headed out to go downstairs and make his own breakfast.

He had been sticking to light things since his stomach still wasn't right. But each day he seemed to have been managing that little bit extra. He didn't really know what to do with himself after he finished the slice of toast he made for himself. He cleaned up a few dishes, getting lost in the hand drawn pictures stuck to the fridge, clearly by his children.

He was just looking around for a simple dish towel to dry the dishes. Since AJ had redecorated and replaced everything in different cupbaords, he was having a hard time finding things. He stumbled across on a few papers, watching them fall out of the cupboard that was obviously the paper work cupboard.

"Shit..." He cursed, crouching down and picking up the papers that had flew out, turning them around to look at them, not thinking much of them, until the words and writing caught his eye.

He stood up straight, his eyes racing through the words as he read the letters and leaflets, pulling more out and shaking his head, not believing or understanding what he was reading. Surely this wasn't true.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy, push me." Heidi asked, "Push me, please." She remembered her manners, swinging her legs back and forth on the swing, side by side to her brother.

"Ok. Ok." AJ rushed behind Heidi, pushing her lightly on the swing, being the mother she was, refusing to push her too high. She was sure when Punk began joining them, he'd have them swinging right over the handle bars.

"What about me?" Dylan kicked his legs.

This was the exact problem she had for three years. Because there was two of them, it was hard to balance herself. Sometimes she wished she could clone herself, just for these types of situations.

"Ok." AJ nodded, leaving behind Heidi and giving her son a push on the swing.

Time went by in the park, and AJ watched Dylan and Heidi as they climbed the monkey bars, slid down the chute, swung on the swings and rocked up and down on the see-saw. The excitement and joy on their face always got her excited. Their little smiles were at their best at the park, and the way they ran about, absolutely care free, no worries about anything. It made her want to be a child again.

"Will daddy be at home?" Dylan asked, holding on to his mothers hand as they walked back to the car after about an hour at the park. Heidi walked silently whilst clinging to her mothers other hand.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Maybe we can have lunch with him? Would you guys like that?" Punk looked from Dylan to Heidi.

"Yeah." Dylan nodded, "I like him." He said as AJ smiled, turning to Heidi who was walking silently, looking away from her mother, around at the street, not wishing to answer the question being asked.

"Heidi... sweetheart..." AJ dropped Dylan's hand as they got to the car, crouching down in front of her daughter, placing her two hands around her small waist, "He isn't going to hurt you, baby. What are you afraid of?" She asked, watching the infant shrug. She guessed she didn't even know what she was frightened of.

"I like just you and Dylan." Heidi stood with a frown. She didn't like change. Especially when it came to her routine and the people around her.

"But he's your father. He... He's going to be here forever now." AJ explained, "You have to give him a chance. You might end up liking him. Dylan... is daddy scary?" AJ turned to her son who stood shaking his head.

"He's real nice, Heidi." Dylan leaned against the car.

"See." AJ smiled to her daughter, "Just like I love you, daddy loves you too. And he's meant to be here." She smiled, "Give him a chance, baby. For me?" AJ asked her daughter who looked into her mothers eyes.

"Ok." Heidi whispered.

"Ok." AJ smiled, reaching forward and pressing a sweet kiss on her forehead, standing up straight and one by one, putting them into the car in their booster seats, helping them with their seat belts before taking off to go home to the park.

She hoped Heidi meant it when she agreed to give her father a chance. She wasn't asking for the little girl to run into his arms and never let go. All she wanted was for her to feel comfortable around him, and to open up to him, just like Dylan had. That was the first step they had to take.

* * *

Once they got home, AJ asked the kids to go straight upstairs and wash their hands while she made lunch, hoping Punk would join her and help her. The kids would have got all mucky at the park, so she expected them to give them a good wash upstairs, which sometimes ended in them throwing water all over the floor, but she trusted them.

"Hey..." AJ walked into the living room where Punk sat, leaning forward with papers scattered all over the coffee table, "I was going to ask if you wanted to..." She paused in the middle of unbuttoning her coat, "Phil... what's all this?" She looked at all the scattered notes of paper, watching Punk turn around to her with some sort of digusted look on his face. Had she done or said something? He looked horrified at the sight of her.

"You really thought you could hide this from me." Punk said, "Haven't you learned your fucking lesson, April." Punk stood up, gathering the papers in a bundle and throwing them at her, watching her stand still and swallow feedbly.

"Phil... what..." She looked down at all the scattered paper.

"You were going to give them away?" Punk raised his eyebrows with clenched teeth, "You were going to give our children away to some adoption agency?" Punk screwed his eyes up as she stood with her hands by her side, taking a deep sigh and looking on at him.

"Phil... this isn't..." She began, but she knew she'd be cut off.

"No, no you don't get to speak right now." Punk told her, "Here I was, thinking you were mother of the fucking century, and you were planning to get rid of them when I left." Punk said, having checked the dates on everything. It was just after the twins first birthday.

"I wasn't..."

"You weren't what? Huh? No... there's no way you can talk your way out of this. These are our children, and you were going to give them away like they were nothing. Hell... April, I was only out for three years. Do you have any idea how mad I'd be, if I came out of prison, and you'd gave our kids away to another family?" Punk said, "I can't believe you." He shook his head.

He tried to understand once he found the papers, but it was impossible. He tried to think of how she was feeling, and how her lonliness might have got the better of her, but this was just unexplainable behaviour. Why would she do such a thing? These were their children. It boiled his blood.

"These..." AJ picked up all the papers, "Were for your sister, you bastard!" She threw them back at him visciously, "You think I'd do something like that?!" She yelled.

Punk turned to her, a rush of guilt flowing through his viens already. There he went again, jumping to conclusions before even hearing the story. He felt like such a dick now.

"I told you... your sister had a hard time at the beginning. I got her some adoption papers to help her with options, but she changed her mind." AJ said, "I can't believe you'd think for a minute that I'd... that I'd put our children up for adoption." AJ put her hand on her chest, absolutely horrified that he would be convinced for a minute that she would do such a despicable thing, "They really fucked you up in there... didn't they?"

"Excuse me?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"You... you're always on edge, you're paranoid, you're always looking behind your shoulder, you flinch when I touch you." She said, "I know this is tough for you, I get that better than anyone..." She watched him, knowing he felt more guilty than ever, "But don't you dare acuse me of something like that again, not when you haven't been here." She spat, "I love my children."

And he knew that, but it made sense to jump to the conclusion he did. She was right. He was paranoid, and on edge, and always looking over his shoulder. But incase she hadn't noticed, he'd just got out of a three year prison sentence.

"I think you need to go cool off." She nodded to him as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, so what... you're kicking me out now?" Punk asked her.

"Did I say I was kicking you out, Phil?" AJ asked him, "Just take a walk, take the dogs with you." She said, stepping to the side as he looked her up and down. He seen he had stuck a nerve with her, and it seemed to be over their children. Questioning if she had planned to put them up for adoption, was like questioning her love for them, and he knew he had no right to do that. He should have known better than to question how much she loved them. He knew he was in the wrong here, and he felt like such a prick for yet again, yelling at her and assuming she'd do such a thing.

"Stay out for as long as possible." She whispered as he walked by her, watching him nod as he whistled lifelessly on the dogs who ran behind him.

She sat down on the couch, placing her hands over her face as she sobbed quietly into them. Maybe he had lost himself. Because the old him, wouldn't have thought such a thing when he seen those adoption papers. He would have sat her down calmly and asked who they belonged to. She felt so attacked and hurt. Maybe the kids weren't the only people he needed to take it slow with.

She stood up, walking around the couch and into the hall, about to step up the stairs when she seen the twins sitting looking through the stairs banister, sitting in the middle of the stairs next to one another. They had obviously been listening, or else they wouldn't have looked so guilty, sort of like the face their father had on him now.

"Do you... do you guys want some lunch?" She asked, drying her tears quickly.

"Where'd daddy go?" Dylan asked.

"He just... he went out, he's taking Tank and Nero out for a walk." She explained like everything was fine.

"I don't wana give daddy a chance." Heidi whispered, shaking her head repeatedly, recalling back to her chat with her mother when she promised she would try speak and be around her father, but after hearing him yelling and watching him through the gap in the stairs. She wasn't sure she wanted to anymore.

"C'mon, let's just go into the kitchen." She waved them forward as they ran down the stairs and past her, running into the kitchen as she watched them.

How could Punk ever think she'd do something like that? Give the away. Over her dead body. She knew he just wasn't himself, but she wasn't tolerating the yelling and the direspect he was showing her. He needed to have a word with himself, and maybe they needed to take things slow too.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

AJ had silently, and awkwardly, made the twins some lunch and sat outside on the back door step for some air, running her hand through her hair. She couldn't believe he had thought such a thing. Did he honestly think she'd do that to their children? Every day that she surrvived without him, was because of her children, and their comfort. The last thing she'd ever think about was giving them up. And she thought he'd have the common sense to know that already. She couldn't say it didn't hurt.

And just one Heidi had agreed to give him a chance, agreed to push all her little fear away for him, she'd sat with her brother on the stairs, looking through and listening to the yelling and the angry feautures of her father.

She knew prison had affected him, but she didn't think it would affect him in a way that affected her and the twins. Maybe things were presenting to him way too fast. Maybe it was all too much for him to digest. He'd barely been out a week and he was in his home, in their bed and around their children. And she wasn't saying that was wrong, but maybe it was all too much for him, and he didn't want to admit it. She just hated feeling like they were starting from the beginning again. Like they were just meeting for the first time, and introducing one another. It really was like he had lost himself, even though she didn't want to believe that.

She didn't know what to do. She was so sure, everything could easily fall back into place when he came home, but this was harder than she ever thought.

"Mommy... mommy..." Dylan ran out into the garden, turning to face his mother on the back door step, "Can we go play?" He asked as Heidi soon followed out, much slower, watching her steps carefully and hopping down onto the ground.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "On you go." She pointed into their garden that had a small trampoline and some other equipment.

How could he ever think she'd give them away. There was being paranoid and confused, and there was being down right stupid.

* * *

Punk had been gone for a good few hours. She was getting to the point of worry. Who knows what his brain was thinking after him thinking what he had about the adoption papers. She had taken the twins for a bath, and now they were in their pyjamas, snuggled in her and Punks bed together watching an old disney movie. She hated all the remade princess and fairytale rubbish that was out just now. She wanted her children raised on reality, not false hope that everything got a happily ever after.

She was sitting downstairs on the couch, her head resting back with her eyes closed, not sleeping but just resting her eyes. She heard the front door open, the pads of the dogs feet trotting into the living room where she stayed still. She figured he went out for so long because he couldn't come back and face her after what he acused her with.

She stayed quietly still, keeping her eyes shut while he heard his footsteps trail into the living room, opening her eyes up and turning around to look at him.

"S-Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you." Punk apologised to her, figuring she was sleeping.

"I wasn't... I wasn't sleeping." She shook her head, sitting up from being so slouched back, watching stand, not knowing what to do with himself.

"I'm really sorry." Punk said whilst looking down at the ground, not being able to look her in the eye, "I was such a prick earlier, I don't even know why I thought... I'm just... I'm sorry." Punk told her, not really knowing what else to say other than he was a complete idiot, and that he was extremely sorry.

"You were a prick." AJ agreed with him, playing with a strand of hair to distract her from how sad and hurt he looked, hurt by his own words and mind no doubt.

"I'll... I'll leave if you want. I got some money, I can get a hotel for the night. I shouldn't be around." He shook his head.

"You know... Heidi was going to give you a chance." AJ told him as he looked across at her, "At the park, I asked her, I told her she had nothing to be afraid of. And she agreed to give you a chance and talk to you, but guess what? She seen you, and she heard you. Yelling at me. Throwing things at me." AJ said, "How do you expect her to open up, and trust you, when you do that in front of her?" She asked.

"I didn't know she was watching." Punk said in a mumble, feeling even more guilty.

"That's not really the point here though, is it?" She stood up, "I know this is all hard and it's all really overwhelming for you. I feel the same, but this... this paranoid, small tempered, little boy inside you, you were supposed to leave him behind when you left those prison gates." AJ said, standing across from him.

"I know... but I told you, nothing is leaving my mind anytime soon. I am that paranoid, looking over my shoulder type of guy now, and I can't do anything about it. You think prison teaches you values, and how to show respect, but it doesn't." He shook his head.

"Well I don't want that guy around me, or my kids. I don't love that guy, I love the real you. You, who will let me explain before you acuse me of things, who will leave me little notes on the mirror in the bathroom after your shower, when the condensation has steamed it up. When you tell me things will be ok, when most likely they won't. When you hold me, and time stands still. When you laugh, and I laugh... just because, you're my husband." She sighed with defeat, "And we're meant to do things together. And this is one of those things we have to do together. One of these obstacles that is going to feel like the end of the world, when it will really start a whole new one." She said.

Punk nodded. He knew he was completely in the wrong. In fact, he'd never been more in the wrong in his entire life. He had no right, and he felt so stupid for thinking she would ever consider such a thing.

"So what do we do?" Punk asked her helplessly, "Because I don't know what I'm doing anymore." He said.

"I think, we should stop kidding ourselves on, that things are going to be back to normal overnight. You're clearly dealing with a lot of pain, that I don't think anyone but yourself can help you with." She admitted, "I think we should stop sleeping together, and acting like we're back to normal." She told him.

"So... you're breaking up with me?" Punk asked with a crack in his voice.

"No." She shook her head, "I just... we should take it slow, just like you and the kids. We should keep our distance. I thought you could come out of prison, and straight into my life, and things would be great again. But... it's harder than I thought it would be." She said.

"Yeah. I think us jumping into things so quickly was a mistake. It's not just the kids I've been away from for three years, and I think... I think I forget that sometimes." He admitted.

"It doen't mean you can't stay and watch TV with me, or come round when the kids have went to bed for a chat..." AJ shrugged as Punk laughed.

"A chat?" He laughed as she smiled.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "We don't just have ourselves to think about now, ok... we have the twins, and they're picking up on a lot right now. Dylan already asked me in the bath, why daddy and mommy were shouting at one another." AJ said as Punk shook his head, mad with himself, "They're little, but they listen to it, and they take it in." She told him, "I just think it'd be best, if we took a lot of steps back from where we're at right now." She said and she was glad to see he wasn't resisting. She figured he had scared his own self for his little episode earlier.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Yeah, I understand." He said, "I said it before... I'll do whatever it takes to get my kids back, April. And to get you back." Punk said.

"Forget us." AJ said as he raised his eyebrows, "Focus on getting yourself back." She said, "And then you can worry about us. Ok... we aren't going anywhere." She smiled.

"Ok." He whispered. He was doing what he was told now, because quite frankly, he didn't know what to do anymore, and he always could depend on AJ to lead him down the right path, "I'll... I'll rent out a motel, see if I can maybe find a place local." Punk said, figuring when AJ was talking about stepping back, she meant him moving out, just temporarly. And he was fine with that. He was going to go as slow as he needed to, just to have his kids and his life back.

"Ok." AJ smiled, "This isn't easy for me. I don't want you to go... but you know it's..."

"It's what we have to do." Punk finished for her, "I know. I don't mind. We jumped way too fast, and it's all went to my head. Being with you again, dealing with Heidi." He ran his hands through his hair, "We gotta take this step back." He nodded.

"I'm glad you understand." She smiled, "It won't have to be like this forever. Everything will be back to normal before we know it." She smiled to him as he nodded.

"I hope so." He nodded.

And with that, he kissed her cheek, admitted to what he had to do, and went on his way, both agreeing that they would take incredibly large steps back from where they were at. Everything was getting to him to where he was lashing out, and he didn't want to be that guy. AJ was right, he had to find himself first, before he could start getting his life with her and the twins back. Distancing themselves from each other was best for them and the twins. He realised that he didn't just needed eased into the twins life, he needed eased back into April's too. It was such a long journey ahead for him, but he was willing to go down it, especially when a life with his kids and wife awaited him at the end.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N... Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter here. Just a little filler. Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Leave a review to let me know what you think, and to those who do review, thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Throughout the next few weeks, Punk had managed to find a one bedroom apartment locally near AJ and the twins. Like AJ had said, it was for the moment, it wasn't permanent. He'd gotten some financial things sorted, like renewing his drivers lisence, transferring everything into his name from AJ's, all of the boring stuff that he could do sitting at the kitchen table in his apartment, up to all hours of the night trying to figure out which things had to be signed and which hadn't.

He did hate being away from AJ and the twins, and staying away from his home. But it made snese. It wasn't fair to anyone, jumping in at things so fast. He was in the process of doing what AJ had told him, finding himself again.

He had signed for a gym membership, for now he had just been going out running in the streets, which was sometimes a little off putting when people pointed and stared at him. He had been listening to some of his favourite bands again, so loud in the apartment that he got some compaints. He was trying to be normal again, to shift the paranoia and the fear. He was no use being a father or husband when he was always on edge with them.

So far he had just been going round to the house for dinner. Sometimes he wouldn't eat anything, but he'd help AJ, and chatter with the twins at the dinner table. Well... he'd chat with Dylan. Heidi was still stubborn with him. She had yet to speak his direction. But he was finding patience for her. She was just a little girl. She'd come around soon.

He'd then let AJ put them to bed, or take them for a bath if they had been out playing, while he cleared up the kitchen. And then he'd get to cuddle up with his wife on the couch, watch a few episodes of the recorded TV series, and then he'd achingly leave her side to go to his, quote on quote, home for the time being.

Sometimes it was so tempting to ask to stay with her, he knew it was hard for her to, but they had stuck to their plan, and they were going as slow as a turtle, to make sure they got this right. For their children's sake.

* * *

"When do you plan on visitng your mom and sister?" AJ asked later on one night whilst making dinner while Punk hovered around her. He liked to pretend he was helping her, but he'd really just stand about, watch the kids from the back door, a broad smiling taking over his mouth when he heard them laughing and seen them smiling.

"I don't know. I mean, I called them a few days ago. I told them I was just trying to piece everything back together again. They understood. I suppose I could go this weekend." Punk shrugged.

"They all miss you. So much." AJ said, "You should go." She nodded.

"I'll figure something out." Punk nodded, "Do you want me to shout them?" Punk asked as he seen AJ was putting out the spaghetti in some bowls for the twins.

"Yes, please." AJ nodded as Punk wandered away to the back of the kitchen to tell the kids dinner was ready from the back door.

Dylan and Heidi had gotten over the little scare they got when their father was shouting at their mother a few weeks ago. Dylan had questioned many times why daddy wasn't around so much anymore, and AJ just explained that things had to go slow just now, but that he'd be back again permanently, soon. And Heidi, well Heidi said nothing like usual. At least she was able to sit at the dinner table with her father, but she had yet to breathe a word to him. It was all just slow progress. She knew her daughter would have to give in soon.

"What'd you make us, mom?" Dylan asked, kneeling up on the kitchen chair while AJ put the spaghetti down in front of them.

"Mommy isn't really a good cook. Is she?" Punk took a seat at the top of the table in between the twins who were facing one another. Dylan let out a giggle at his fathers remarks, while Heidi spun the spaghetti around lifelessly on her fork. What did he have to do to get a response from her?

"Hey!" AJ playfully slapped the back of Punks head, "Don't be rude." She told him.

"Mommy, I'm not hungry." Heidi sighed, putting her fork down and leaning back on the kitchen chair. Across from her, Dylan was practically inhaling his dinner so he could get back outside and play.

"Why not?" AJ put one hand on her hip as she looked at her daughter.

"Just not." Heidi shrugged as Punk watched her. She was such a stubborn little thing, but by god, how much he loved her was unexplainable. They were more alike than he thought.

"Heidi, just eat your dinner, ok?" AJ nodded as Heidi folded her arms in refusal, not touching her dinner or looking at her mother anymore.

"Why aren't you hungry?" Punk asked his daughter who looked up at him. He could see guilt in her eyes and he smiled. It was the same guilty eyes he had, and Dylan had. He could spot them from a distance.

He turned his head as he watched AJ unload dishes into the dishwasher, turning back to Heidi and whispering to her, "Did you steal the cookies from the cupboard?" Punk whispered to Heidi who looked up at him blankly. He had heard AJ yapping about how the cookies had disappeared from the cupboard earlier, and Heidi looked like she had something to be guilty about, it would also explain why she wasn't hungry.

Punk watched as she nodded, proceeding to watch him as he took her bowl of spaghetti, eating as much as he could of it without AJ noticing, watching as Heidi watched him carefully. She knew she'd be in a lot of trouble if her mother found out she'd stole the cookies from the cupboard and shared them with Dylan earlier, but this man, her father, he seemed to be helping her out clear the evidence.

Punk managed to finish the lot, pushing the empty bowl with the fork inside it over to Heidi as AJ came over to the table about fifteen minutes after dishing out the dinner.

"See... that wasn't so hard, was it?" AJ smiled down to Heidi, collecting the finished dinner bowls and heading back over to the sink. She was so lost in washings and folding up clothes that had to be ironed, that she hadn't noticed how quiet Punk was at the table.

Punk smiled to Heidi as he was blessed with a smile back. It was the first time she'd shown any affection to him what so ever, even if it was just a smile. And he wasn't in any meaning trying to show his kids that lying to their mother was right, but this one time, he felt it was acceptable, because the outcome, getting that beautiful little smile from her, it was wonderful.

"Shh." He put his finger to his lips and looked at them both as they giggled. Each day, he was feeling more and more like their father. Each day was just a further step taken to getting his life back the way he wanted it. Today felt like an achievment. His daughter smiled at him. To most people that might have meant nothing, but to him it meant the world.

"You can go back out and play." AJ told them, "I'll shout you for your bath." She told them.

Punk watched as they climbed down from the kitchen table and ran back out into the garden to play again before it was time for their bath and bed time. He felt he had succeeded tonight at dinner, even if it was just a smile he got from his daughter. A smile meant everything.

* * *

"So I have to take my driving test again." Punk rolled his eyes, sitting on the couch with AJ leaning against his side, the TV on in the background, catching up on their TV programmes together, having some alone time after the kids being put to bed by AJ.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. It's like riding a bike, right? You don't forget." She explained.

"Yeah. I guess." Punk nodded, "You think I should visit my mom and sister this weekend?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, I mean... they miss you, and I know Chaleen wants you to meet Henry." AJ said, "I think you should go." She nodded.

"What about you? And the twins?" He asked as she gave out a light chuckle.

"We'll be here when you get back." She smiled up at him as he nodded.

He knew he had to visit his mom and sisters, and his now new nephew. He'd been out of prison for a few weeks now. AJ and the twins weren't the only family he had. And AJ was right, they'd be there when he came back. Things were going slow anyway, but not that he was complaining. In the result of easing into the kids lives, Heidi had cracked a smile towards him today and it couldn't have felt better.

"Ok." Punk said.

"And hey..." She rested her hand on his chest as he looked down, "I'm really proud of you. These past few weeks haven't been easy, keeping so much distance. But I think it's helping the kids and us. I can feel you're much more relaxed, and you aren't on edge around the kids." She smiled.

"It is helping. I know it isn't exactly what I want. If I had it my way, I'd be here with the kids and you twenty four seven, but that isn't going to help anyone." Punk said, "I just want my wife and kids back, April. That's all I want." He said.

AJ nodded, "You will." She rested her head down on his chest, shutting her eyes over to the steady heart beat on his chest. One day at a time.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

A few days tumbled by, and the weekend eventually came around. He didn't want to leave his routine with AJ and the twins, but he wanted to see his mom and sisters, he had missed them a great deal.

It was overwhelming at first, just like it was when he seen April and the twins, but it felt so good to see them again. He felt like he'd let them down, as the man of the family, his three sisters, his mom. He felt like he'd let them all down, but he was here now and he was here to make it up to them.

"It's so... _so_ good to see you." Chaleen sighed with relief as she stood in the kitchen with her brother, watching him lean against the counter, cracking open a can of soda, "Everything has felt like a nightmare since you left." Chaleen said.

"I know. I felt the same when I was lying on a brick bed every night." Punk nodded to her, "I'm home now. That's all that matters." Punk said, "So... where is the little guy? I thought I was getting to meet him this weekend?" Punk asked, no sign of an infant toddler running around.

"He's at his dads." Chaleen folded her arms.

"Dad?" Punk raised his eyebrows, placing the can of soda down on the kitchen counter.

"He came to me, alright." Chaleen said before her brother jumped the gun, "I was doing fine on my own and he asked if I wanted help, said he wanted to step up." She shrugged.

"Chaleen... doing fine doesn't exactly mean looking to put him up for adoption." Punk said as Chaleen rolled her eyes.

"She promised me she wouldn't tell you." Chaleen sighed.

"I found the papers. She never told me." Punk said, leaving out the part where he acused AJ, "Adoption? What the hell were you thinking?" Punk asked her like she was insane.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking." Chaleen shrugged, "He was such a hard baby to look after. He was always crying, for no reason. I was always alone." She shook her head, "I had no one to talk to, the one person I normally talked to was in prison." She sighed as he frowned, "April helped me in the end. I stayed with her and the twins for a few months. She really helped me a lot. Changed my mind completely about looking into adoption." She smiled.

"I'm glad you both had each other." Punk smiled.

"She lost a lot." Chaleen said, "A whole lot." She emphasised as Punk raised his eyebrows, watching Chaleen shake her head, "Her friends and stuff."

Punk nodded, "I hate that. You know... I feel like I've turned her world upside down since the moment I met her. All I've done is hurt her." He shook his head.

"No you haven't, Phil." Chaleen shook her head, "You've both just had a rough time."

"I just want everything to be back to normal. I hate how slow everything is. Heidi still won't talk to me. April has cut me off from laying a hand on her. The closest we get now is sitting on the couch watching Game of Thrones." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, have you seen the season finale?" Chaleen asked.

"No, don't say anything." He put his hand up, not wishing for any spoilers.

"Well, I'm sure going slow is what's best. The kids aren't babies anymore. You can't just creep into their life and expect them to get used to you. They're used to their mom and only their mom." Chaleen said, "It'll all work out." She pressed a comforting hand on her brothers shoulder.

"I hope you're right." Punk said just as his mother appeared into the kitchen, on cloud nine now that her son was home, the wine she was drinking having gone a little to her head.

"Ok, you two." Karen strolled into the kitchen, "Go sit down, dinner is nearly ready." She shoo'd them away with her hands.

"Ma' you know I'm not eating as much as I used to." Punk told her.

"I don't care. You'll eat what I give you. Get in, both of you." She ordered like they were children again. It felt wonderful to have all her children back under the same roof again. It made her feel less old.

* * *

"How are the twins?" Karen asked her son, sitting next to him in the living room after dinner. Chaleen had gone out to pick Henry up and Chez and Cassie were doing the honours of the dishes, giving Punk and his mother some alone time in the living room.

"They're ok." Punk nodded, "Dylan is fine. It's just... Heidi. I feel like she hates me." He rolled his head back onto the couch.

"You won't know what hate feels until she's fourteen and locking herself in her room. I've had three of them to deal with." She said, "She doesn't hate you, Phil." Karen shook her head, "She acts the same around me sometimes, and the girls. She's shy, she isn't like Dylan. Dylan sat and spoke to me for at least an hour one Christmas, just about some trading cards he had. He could talk for America, that boy." Karen said as Punk laughed, "She just needs some time to warm up to you. You're a stranger in her home. That's what she'll see you as. She'll come around." Karen smiled, placing her hand on top of her sons.

"I just hate how slow everything has to be." Punk sighed, "All I get to do is stay for dinner with them. And even at that, it's barely enough time for me to say anything." He said.

"It'll feel so long right now. I know. But soon, it'll be five, six months down the line, and everything will feel like you never even left." Karen smiled, "I promise."

"I hope so." Punk sighed.

"I'm just glad you're home." She smiled, reaching over and kissing his cheek as he smiled. She was the most amazing mother he could ever have asked for. The one he was biologically given done squat for him. This lady was the reason he was still breathing and living, along with Chez and the rest of the girls. He might have his own family, with his own wife and kids now, but this would always be his family.

* * *

"How are you feeling this week?"

"Ok." AJ nodded, "I haven't had a nightmare since last week. But I guess I'll probably jinx myself and have one tonight." She rolled her eyes, playing with the sleeves on her black coat.

"Has it been on your mind as much?"

"No. Not really. He's home, so these past few weeks, it's sort of slipped my mind. Is that bad? Am I bad for forgetting?" She asked like a child.

"No. Not at all. It's good that your mind is managing to let go of the pain every now and then. Have you been taking your medication?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I thought I could stop, I weaned off them for a few days, but it was too much." She shook her head, "I know I ask you every week... but will it always be here? In my mind?" She asked.

"Well yes, you've lost a lot. It's a lot of unimaginable pain. And you dealt with it alone, with no help or no one to talk to. It will always stick out as a bad memory in your mind, but as these months progress, and good memories begin to flow, it'll fade."

"But... I don't want to forget about it. I just... I just want to forget about the pain it caused me." AJ shook her head.

"Like I said, it's just a positive way of thinking. Always look on the bright side of what you went through. And when there's a bright side, there most likely is a dark side, and that's what I'm here for. For you to talk about that dark side. So we can work on getting rid of it. We can find away, April. To keep what happened to you as a memory, but not a bad one."

"How on earth could a bright side come out of it?" AJ shook her head.

"There's a bright side to everything."

"I'm not so sure there is to this." She whispered.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

"How was your weekend?" AJ asked, sitting on the back door step beside Punk, keeping a close eye on Dylan and Heidi who were playing out in the garden, occasionally calling over to their mother to watch them.

"It was good." Punk smiled, "I really missed them, and I got to meet Henry." Punk smiled.

"He's adorable... right?" AJ smiled to him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Looks just like Chaleen when she was a baby." Punk smiled, "I think I've put on three stone though, my mom kept feeding me." He laughed.

"She's the exact same when the twins go over. Always feeding them with something." She laughed, "But you had a good time?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "It felt good to see them all." He nodded, "What did you get up to with the twins?" Punk asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." AJ shook her head, "We fed the ducks on Saturday up the back river. Took the dogs to the park, made cookies to replace the one's Heidi ate which..." She raised her eyebrows to him, "She told me all about you, eating her dinner to cover for her." She tutted.

"Hey, I'm trying to get her to like me here." Punk said as AJ shook her head.

"Don't say it like that." She sighed. She hated how he felt like Heidi hated him. She didn't. She was just wary of him and needed some time. He turned his head to face her and retort, when he heard his son calling for him.

"Daddy... daddy, come see!" Dylan shouted as Punk pushed himself off the steps he and AJ were sitting on, treading through the grass and over to where Dylan and Heidi were standing, up the back of the garden.

"What is it?" Punk asked as he made his way towards them.

"Look." Dylan pointed down to the prickly creature curled up in a ball, not moving from the sense of fear around it.

"Oh, hey... it's a hedgehog." Punk crouched down, "Go ask your mother for a shoe box and some gloves." Punk said as Dylan scuttered away while Heidi stood close by with her hands behind her back, looking over Punks shoulder feebly at the scared creature.

"Why is it hiding?" She asked quietly.

Punk knew this would be the first time that she had spoke to him one on one and asked him any sort of question. Each day he spent with her, things seemed to improve just by tiny footsteps, but he could sense she was getting familiar with him and he loved that. She really just needed some time.

"They're shy little animals. We probably look like giants to them. He'll come back out when he feels comfortable." Punk smiled around to her just as AJ and Dylan approached them with the equipment Punk had asked for.

"Phil... animals like them are really dirty. You shouldn't touch it." AJ cringed as she handed her husband the shoe box and gloves.

"Hence the gloves, April." Punk looked up to her as she just rolled her eyes.

"Can we keep it? Can we name it?" Dylan asked, one hand on his fathers shoulder, jumping up and down beside him in anticipation.

"No." AJ said, "Animals like that can't become pets, baby." AJ said right away, "We'll take him in and phone animal control. They'll set him back into a safe place, where nothing can harm it." She ran her hands through her sons hair as he frowned.

Heidi and Dylan watched as their father lifted the prickly ball into the shoe box, of course wearing gloves so not to get hurt or dirty from any germs the animal may have carried. He wasn't one for taking to animals, but the way his children were so interested, he figured he may as well.

"We can take him in, see if we can look up anything to feed him. At least... I think it's a him." Punk shrugged, standing up straight and holding the box in his hands, looking down at the woodland creature beginning to curl out of the ball it had rolled into.

"Look... look..." Punk lowered the box down so the twins could see.

"He has a nose." Heidi looked on, "He looks funny." She giggled as Punk smiled to her, her smile and laugh lighting up his slow world.

"Can't we keep him?" Dylan sighed as AJ looked over Punks shoulder at the creature, not being able to hide her smile. The little creature looked adorable, and he seemed to be coming out of his shell. Literally.

* * *

"Here... it says that they will eat tinned dog food." AJ looked at her phone with a shrug, looking over at Punk and the twins crowding around the hedgehog in the box, sitting on the kitchen table.

She approached over to the table with some of Tank and Nero's dog food, handing it to Punk who seemed to know what he was doing. The twins were fascinated, and so intrigued by the woodland creature in the box, who was now showing face and looking around, not curled away like it was at first. If Punk wasn't here, she would just called animal control right away and got it removed from the garden. She guessed the kids were missing that fun element from her.

"Please, can we keep him?" Dylan kept asking.

Although Punk had enjoyed taking in the animal, he knew he couldn't stay.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Punk shook his head, "These little guys belong outside."

"Can we still name him, daddy?" Heidi asked as Punk turned to her, his head shooting over to AJ who stood at the side with a smile.

 _Daddy._

She called him daddy. She acknowledged him as her father. It was the greatest feeling in the world, and all he had wished for since he came out of prison.

"Of course you can, princess." Punk nodded to her as Dylan and Heidi began throwing names around left right and centre, coming up with some of the most ridiculous names he had ever heard. But there was laughter, and it felt good, as odd as the situation may have been, he felt like a family.

* * *

Soon enough, animal control did come, and there was a few tantrums caused by the twins who didn't want to see the hedgehog go, who they had named woody. But with reassuring words from their father, they managed to let go of the little creature.

"Did you hear her today?" Punk asked with awe still rasping in his voice, "Did you hear her call me it?" He asked his wife with shock as she sat down beside him on the couch, after bathing and putting the twins to sleep. They were still keeping to their routine of Punk just being around for dinner, and letting AJ bathe them and put them to bed, but soon enough Punk hoped, with how Heidi was improving whilst being around him, he hoped he could join in on bath and bed time soon enough.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "She's really coming around to you." She said, "I knew she would."

"It feels so good, April. I feel like we're actually getting somewhere. I... at first, this going slow thing, I didn't think it would make a difference. But it really has." He nodded to her, "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" AJ shook her head.

"For shining a light in all of this. For persuading me to take it slow with everything. I feel like we're really getting somewhere. Closer to being a family again." He smiled as she looked up at him with a nod.

"Me too." She smiled as they locked eyes for several, lusting minutes.

He leaned down, pressing his lips on hers softly whilst running his fingertips through her soft light locks, the perfect way to end such a positive day.

AJ pulled back, her hands staying firmly on his chest as she bit her lip whilst looking up at him. He should have known. Just the slightest kiss or touch was going to tempt her.

"Lock up down here." She whispered to him, hopping off the couch as his eyes followed her, watching her head for the stairs, hearing her footsteps quickly run upstairs. He couldn't control himself. There really was no reason for them not to. She wanted it, he sure as hell wanted it. He'd give the chase.

He shut all the windows and doors, turning off the lights, about to eventually head for the stairs when the phone began to ring. He hadn't even considered that it wasn't his place to answer it. He forgot sometimes that he didn't live here for the time being, and he hadn't lived here for three years, but he picked up anyway.

"Hello." He answered whilst practically dancing on the spot, impatient to go get his wife.

"Hello. Is April there? This is her therapist." The woman spoke through the phone as Punk raised his eyebrows. Therapist?

"Uh... no... she uh... she can't get to the phone right now. Can I take a message?" Punk asked. He never knew she had a therapist. Why had she never told him?

"Oh. Well it's just to tell her, I'll have to reschedule her appointment for Friday. Something has come up." The woman spoke.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Well I'll... get her to call you back."

"Ok. Thank you." The woman spoke politely.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as Punk came upstairs, AJ could sense something was on his mind. He had lost his want for her, his shoulders were slumped down and he was carrying himself with wonder.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked suddenly, in the middle of taking her earrings out, looking over to him as he shut the room door over.

"Phone just went." Punk said as she nodded.

"Oh... well, I can call back whoever it was later..."

"It was your therapist." Punk looked across at her as AJ dropped the earring she was holding onto the carpeted floor. He wasn't meant to know about her therapy. Not yet anyway. Because that meant telling him why she went to therapy, and that wasn't something she felt ready to talk about.

"What did she say?" AJ asked curiously.

"Something about rescheduling your next appointment. You've to call her back." Punk said, wondering if she would volunteer to tell him what this was all about, or if he'd have to ask.

AJ looked across at him as he waited silently. He was looking for some sort of explanation, and she didn't know if she could give him yet, especially when it meant so much. But she wasn't going to lie to him, she knew better.

"Sit down." AJ waved him over as he refused, standing still.

"Not until you tell me what this is all about." Punk said, "Why didn't you tell me you see a therapist? I wouldn't have judged you... hell, a few times over these past few weeks I've thought about going to one myself." Punk said.

"It's not the therapy I was scared to tell you about." AJ said as Punk put his hands up in the air with confusion.

"Then what is it? Cause you have me at a standstill here." Punk said. He automatically assumed she was recieving therapy from a professional, because of him being gone for so long, and having no one else to talk to. Why else would she be going?

"I can't have this conversation with you like this, standing across from you in our bedroom." She shook her head. She didn't think she'd be able to have this conversation at all, but she knew she had to. He deserved to know.

"What are you talking about?" Punk shook his head, watching as she walked by him and out of the room, "April?" He chased after her as she hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"April... April, I'm not chasing you around this house like a child." Punk said whilst bursting into the kitchen, "Just... just tell me, how hard is it?"

"You have no idea." She shook her head.

"Then give me an idea. I thought... I thought we said no more lying." He sighed.

"I know we did." AJ said, "It isn't something I can just come out with." She said with frustration.

"Ok..." Punk put his hands up, strolling over to the kitchen table and pulling a chair out, sitting down, "Take your time, but I am not letting you leave this kitchen until you tell me what is going on here." He told her as she sighed, walking after him and sitting across from him.

"I'm scared you'll hate me." She looked down, not being able to look him in the eye, figeting around with her hands in front of her.

"I'm not going to hate you. I'd never hate you." He took her hand softly within his, "Just... just tell me. I'm sure it's not as bad as what you're making it out to be." He said as she shook her head. He really had no idea what was about to come out her lips. She didn't want to put all of this on him, especially when today, he had seen a glimmer of hope with Heidi and their family. It felt cruel. But he had to find out eventually.

"When you left. A few weeks after you left... I... I had to go to the doctors." She began as he listened carefully, "I was throwing up all of the time. I didn't feel like myself. I thought it was just because I missed you. It made sense for it to be that." She shrugged, "But your mom made me go to the doctors and... I took a pregnancy test." She looked at him as he became more alert, looking across at her with so many unanswered questions already.

"I was scared. I thought it made sense. Those four weeks we had together... we never used anything and I was all over the place I probably forgot about birth control." She shook her head, "But it... it came back negative. The test." She said as he raised his eyebrows, "I was so relieved." She sighed thinking back to seeing that one blue line on the pregnancy test.

"Ok... where is any of this going?" Punk asked with confusion.

"It wasn't on my mind anymore, so I stopped thinking about it, and then you... you called and said you didn't want to talk or have me visit. So that was that." She shrugged, "A few weeks later, I still wasn't feeling right. So I was admitted to hospital this time. They done some blood tests to make sure everything was ok, and the tests came back saying I was pregnant." She said as his brain frazled before her, "They told me that the test the doctor gave me, it was just a home pregnancy test, some can be faulty. But I was... I was definitley pregnant." She said.

And Punk wasn't stupid. There was no other child around. There were two very simple explanations in his brain that both hurt tremendously, and knowing AJ, the loving mother she was, he had a good idea about which tragic ending this story had.

"Obviously..." She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her sweater, "There's no other children around. It doens't take a genius to work out." She admitted.

"You lost it?" Punk whispered as she looked across at him.

"In the worst way possible." AJ said, "I wish... I so wish I lost it the way you think I did." She said as he became confused again, "Six month scan. They... they had trouble finding a heart beat. And I wasn't an idiot... if the baby had no heart beat, it was way too big to be normally miscarried. It already had it's fingers and toes, it's eyes and mouth." She looked away from him again, "There was no heart beat." She whispered as Punk ran his hands through his face.

Punk wasn't sure what to think. He didn't know if he wanted to hear anymore. It was painful enough, and he already felt remotely responsible. No doubt AJ wasn't sleeping or eating properly without him being there. She would have been sick to her stomach with worry. How was she meant to carry a healthy baby?

"I didn't have any options." She said, "I had to have the baby. There was no other way." She said, "No one was there, Phil." Her lip quivered, "I had to do it all by myself." She sighed as he looked away, not being able to look her in the eye, "I was surrounded by pregnant woman, who had the promise of a healthy baby, and I knew what the outcome of my pregnancy was. Nothing." She said.

"Wasn't my mom or someone around for you?" Punk asked, not being able to stand the thought of AJ going through something so awful and tragic by herself.

"They didn't know... when I found out it was dead, I never told anyone. They all think I went into premature labour and the baby didn't make it." She shrugged, "It felt easier to say that. That way, it felt like it wasn't my fault." She admitted.

"That could never have been your fault." He shook his head immediately.

"Then whose was it?" AJ looked him in the eye.

"I don't know, April. But it wasn't yours." He shook his head. His mind was spinning. He hated knowing he couldn't have been there for her. He hated knowing that it was partially his fault she lost the baby in the first place. She clearly wasn't healthy enough to carry her own self, never mind a baby.

"It was horrible." She shook her head, "I remembered how amazing it was having the twins, knowing that all the pain, all the suffering, there was going to be such an amazing outcome, but I never had that. I knew what was coming this time. I knew I wouldn't get to take this one home. Or I wouldn't get to name it. Watch it grow." She said.

"And they..." She paused with disgust, "They handed her to me, like... like I wanted to hold her. Like she had some sort of purpose." She said.

"It was a girl?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "She was tiny. And... I held her, watched her little mouth start to turn blue, no cries, no breaths." She ran her hand through her hair, "She was perfect." AJ smiled, "But what for? She was gone. Dead..." Her voice hitched.

"I'm so... so sorry, April." Punk frowned, scarred just from these spoken words and this new tragic reveal. But what he hadn't yet took into consideration was, this was his child too.

"She was yours too." AJ reminded him as he nodded, trying not to face it yet, knowing he would crumble if he forced himself to realise what and how much he really had lost in his time away from his family, "I felt so stupid... I... I had no idea what would happen to her. The more and more I held her, the more I didn't want to let go. The more it hurt to realise she was gone, and she was never really here. It felt so unfair that she never got a chance at life." She shook her head, "The hospital suggested some options, and the only one that felt right was burying her. But that meant giving her a name, and that meant remembering her, remembering the pain for the rest of my life." She said, "But I had to."

Punk didn't know how much he could take before he'd need to excuse himself from the table and go scream into a pot or a pillow. It was like someone was stabbing him repeatedly in the heart.

"Your mom and sisters knew at this point. But like I said. I told them she was premature. I didn't need the whole world knowing that I couldn't carry her." She said.

"Stop putting it like that." Punk said, "Like it's your fault." He looked up at her. If anyone was to blame, he felt it was him. Maybe he was at home, their baby daughter would be alive.

"Anyway... we went through with burying her. I didn't make it a thing. I just wanted it all to be over." She sighed, "I named her Rachel." She shrugged, "They told me I could leave the gravestone blank with just a message if I didn't want to name her. But she deserved a name." She said.

The more and more AJ went on, the more and more it felt real, and he didn't like how this felt. He felt like some part of him was missing. The fact he never even got to hold her, to tell her goodbye. It nearly brought him to tears. It was heartbreaking.

"So I go to therapy, because I don't feel like I can move on from it. It's always at the back of my mind. And since I have no one to tell, no one to talk with about how hard it was giving birth to a dead baby. I go and talk to some stranger who I pay to listen to all the rubbish that comes out my mouth." She said.

"It doesn't seem fair." Punk shook his head. This growing, developing little girl. Why was her life cut so short? She was going to be welcomed into such a loving home. Even if... even if he wasn't there. She would have had a wonderful brother and sister, and such an amazing mother. Who decided that she didn't get to live?

"It isn't fair." AJ shook her head, "And I'm trying to move on. I'm trying to remember her positively, and forget about how much pain it caused me. But I can't." She shook her head, "I have nightmares. Some are just flashbacks of that night, and others are dreaming of her being alive. And maybe some people would think that's a nice dream, but what the nightmare is, is waking up and realising she isn't alive, she isn't here, she was never here." She explained, "That's why I go to therapy."

Punk was running out of things to say. His wife had suffered so much pain. Physically and emotionally. It felt unreal to know that he could have had another daughter. But the key word was could of. She wasn't here. He would never hold her or watch her grow. She was gone.

"I'm so sorry, April." Punk took her hand tightly, "If there was something I could do to make it all go away. If I could have been there, just to tell you it was ok, and that I was there for you. Then I would have." He explained.

"What's done is done." AJ said, "Now... now I just want to move past it. I know I'll never forget it. It was way too awful to forget. But I want to try. So I can focus on you and the twins." She said.

He was blown away by her strength. He was shattering away on the inside, practically functioning properly anymore. It was all too much. The pain put on his wife, all the suffering, the actual reason she was suffering. Losing a child was one thing, but losing it in such a devastating way, with no one around to help or ease the pain. It was awful.

"I'm sorry." Punk shook his head, feeling like it was the only thing he could say.

"I'm sorry too." AJ whispered. She felt like she'd failed at being a woman. She'd failed Punk. She felt responsible for losing their daughter, while he felt responsible for her losing their daughter. It was no one's fault. Who was to say that if Punk being home would have made a difference to the baby's health. Or who was to say AJ trying to be positive and invicable to the pain she felt through missing her husband, would have kept their baby alive. It was just one of those things that happened.

Her therapist had told her, that speaking to someone other than her about it would feel ten times better, and she was right. Knowing that Punk knew now lifted so much weight off her shoulders, but that weight seemed to have been put on Punk, because she knew him now, she knew he'd blame himself, and beat himself up for this.

She stood up from her chair, walking around and sitting down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as he buried his face into the curve of her neck. It was never something he thought would actually happen to them. He had heard about couples going through all sorts of tragedies, but he guessed he never thought it would ever happen to himself. But here he was, holding his wife and trying to disguise the images of such a small lifeless baby who never got the chance to take any breath, or see any sight. It was a different kind of pain to the pain he felt when he missed his family in prison. It was a grieving pain. The type of pain that would never leave.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Punk wound up slipping out through the night, after AJ insisting him to stay the night. He lay with her in bed, held her as she slept peacefully. But he could only go so long before he had to get air. Everything AJ had told him, it just kept running through his mind. All the images running through his head of AJ being so alone, going through so much. It was hard to digest. And he was so busy thinking about how much pain AJ had to go through herself, that he kept having to remind himself that he had lost a child, just like she had. What could have and should have, Rachel... she never got a chance. It felt unfair and cruel, and one of the many reasons he didn't believe in any God. Because if there was a God, this wouldn't have happened. Rachel wouldn't have had her life cut so tragically short. To the point she never even got a chance to look at her mother for even just a few minutes.

He left the house around 5am. The twins were still peacefully sleeping, obvlivious to the sorrow that hung around their mother all these years. They would have been too young to recognise her pregnant belly, and way too young to realise they had lost a baby sister.

AJ was in such a peaceful and relaxed sleep, he almost couldn't bring himself to leaving, but he had to. He had to go take a breather. Go cool off. Just to take his mind from everything.

He headed home, not bothering to lie down, way too alert and awake, with so much in his mind. Instead... he packed his gym back, throwing bottles of water in, towels, shorts etc. And he headed to the gym. Why? Because he didn't want to sit down and think about the baby he and his wife had lost. He didn't want to think about all those horrible images. How tragic the funeral must have been, how awful it must have been to hold her like AJ had, and know she wasn't going to open her eyes. He couldn't do that. Or else he'd break down completely.

He got into the gym, walking into the lockeroom, dumping his back in a locker and taking what he required, heading straight in with his headphones on, reaching for something, wether it be weights, or the treadmill, or the cross trainer. He didn't care. As long as he was busy and doing something.

He had learned over these past few weeks, that sitting around, waiting for something to happen, for someone to appear to make everything better... it wasn't going to happen. If he wanted to stay positive, he had to do that by himself. Although, the situation he was now in, he didn't see any positivity coming out of that. It was just so damn awful.

* * *

AJ had heard Punk slip out. She felt him leave the minute he untangled her arms from around him. She was surprised he stayed so long. She didn't expect him to stay so long, with everything she had revealed to him. She knew he was a man, he of course never shedded a tear in front of her, but she could feel it from him in the inside. How much he was really hurting.

Although it was heartbreaking to tell him, she did feel better for it. Her therapist had told her that telling someone about it was definitely going to help her. Especially when it was Punk.

She had only been in contact with her therapist for a few months. She tried to convince herself after everything happened, that she would be fine. But she wasn't. When staying up at night staring at a TV screen with no one to talk to, that never helped her in the slightest, so she had no choice but to seek professional help. She guessed the twins had kept her going throughout all the pain and sadness. She may have lost a baby, but she still had Dylan and Heidi to hold at night. They were still her babies. Rachel just never got the chance to be welcomed into their home. Never got the chance to know how wonderful her brother and sister were, and how much her mommy and daddy would have loved her. She never even got the chance to make eye contact with her mommy. It just felt so cruel.

AJ had sat up in bed, clutching the warm duvet and blankets to her body as she put the TV on in her room, watching the through the night programmes, trying to act like she was interested. Too much was going through her mind. She wondered what Punk was doing. She knew he hated to face his problems and sadness. He normally busied himself to distract all the pain. Hence the reason why he boxed when he lost his first wife. If she knew him, which she did, he'd be out on a jog around town, or moving around the furniture in his apartment, or at the gym. She knew him too well.

She sat up against the headboard, looking on at the TV, tired but not tired enough to sleep. She'd slept a good few hours with Punk by her side, but now he was gone, she felt cold and alone again.

She hated that he didn't live in the house anymore, but she knew it was for the kids sake. Speaking of... just as she was tuning into the ridiculous reality TV shows on the small flat screen TV in the corner of their room, she heard her name being called from down the hall.

It wasn't an alarming call. Just a normally shout for her attendance, and she knew it was coming from Heidi.

She unwrapped the covers from her and walked out of her bedroom, walking down to Heidi's room and slowly creeping through the door into the dimly lit room, creeping over to her daughter and crouching down at her bedside.

"What's wrong, baby?" AJ asked her daughter, knowing it was way too early for the twins to be awake. Now that they were older, they didn't get up until around 9am.

"Don't feel well." Heidi frowned, feeling her mothers cool hand press against her burning forehead. She was roasting, and her little nose was running, along with her little body shivering.

"You have a temperature." AJ frowned, "Just wait here, I'll go get you some medicine and a drink. Ok?" She said in a soft and quiet voice as Heidi nodded. The little girl didn't look well. She was pale white, losing that tanned skin that her mother had passed down to her. She was burning completely up, but her body was shivering. Not to mention her continuous cough every few minutes.

AJ tip toed downstairs and soon emerged back into Heidi's room with some children's flu medicine, a glass of water, a little pack of tissues, and a soft blanket from the cupboard, already warm from sitting against the pipes in the cupboard.

"I know it tastes yucky. But it'll make you feel better." AJ promised, kneeling down beside Heidi's bedside, pouring the liquid medicine on a spoon, watching Heidi take it down, making a funny face afterwards and grabbing the water to take the bad taste out of her mouth.

At this point, she could tell when the twins were coming down with something. Dylan hadn't long got over the flu. She guessed it was Heidi's turn to take it. She hated seeing them sick. It made her feel helpless.

"You try get back to sleep. Ok?" AJ said, tucking the covers over Heidi, pressing a soft kiss on her head.

"Can you stay?" Heidi asked quietly, not wanting her mother to leave her. Just like any unwell child, the only thing they really needed was a hug from mommy.

"Of course I can."AJ nodded, "Budge along." She said as Heidi shuffled along to the end of the bed, letting AJ lie at the side with her, playing with her wavy hair.

"I think it's a few days of movies and blankets. Huh?" AJ questioned to her daughter who nodded. It most definitely was, "Shut your eyes." She whispered, tracing light fingertips over her daughters forehead, trying to soothe her through the pain of her burning temperature and aching cough, watching her little eyes drift open and close.

* * *

"Is she ok? Shouldn't you take her to hospital?" Punk asked later that night after hearing about Heidi's flu she had came down with. He watched over AJ's shoulder at Heidi lying up on the couch, her head turned to the side to watch the TV which had some old disney movie playing in the DVD player. Dylan sat with her after his mother instructing him to make sure she was ok. He could be a nice brother when he wanted to be.

"She's fine, Phil." AJ smiled as his panicking. She reacted the exact same way when the twins first got the flu, "It'll last for a few days. I still had some left over medicine the doctors gave me for Dylan a few months ago. So that should help her." AJ said, turning around and looking over at Heidi. Her eyes were hanging low and she was fighting to stay awake, refusing to sleep until the end of her movie.

"So it's just a viral thing?" Punk made sure.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Anyway... where did you get off to this morning?" She asked him, leading him into the kitchen to collect more tissues for Heidi.

"Sorry about that... I just had to slip out... clear my head." Punk said, "I hope you didn't think I was being rude." Punk said.

"No, of course not." AJ shook her head, "Last night was a lot to take in." She nodded, "What did you get up to?"

"I went to the gym." Punk said, "I just had to do something. I couldn't sit around all day." He said, "I rescheduled my driving test until a few weeks. I don't think I'm in the right state of mind to take it just now." He admitted. Too much was in his head.

"I thought you would have." AJ said, having had a hunch that he'd go out and do something to take his mind from what she had told him last night, "I mean, it was a lot to take in. And I'm really glad you're trying to deal with it positively." She said, "But I think what's best is if we're around one another just now. Trust me..." She leaned against the kitchen counter, "I thought I could deal with all of it on my own and that only lead me to visiting a therapist." She told him, "We should be able to talk to one another about it now. Maybe then, I can really move on... we both can."

"I don't know, April." Punk shook his head, "I don't know if I can ever move on from that. It's just... it's just too painful." He said.

"I know. But... if there's one thing I've learned from therapy, it's that... there's a bright light in every bad situation." She said, "We might not have been given the chance to meet her, and watch her grow, and you never even got the chance to hold her. But she was still alive inside me at one point. She could still feel how much I loved her, and as long as she knew that, I can find a way to look past the pain."

"And what about me?" Punk said, "She'll never know how much I loved her? I... I never even knew she existed until last night." Punk ran his hands through his hair, "You've been dealing with this for nearly three years. I've only just found out about it." He reminded her.

"She was a part of you, and somewhere deep down, she knew you loved her. She knew who she belonged to, and if we never believe that, we'll never get over it. We'll always just be burdoned by the fact we lost a child and that's it." She said, "I'm not being that couple that split because of their still born child, Phil." She shook her head, "I have lost everything. And I finally have you back. I won't... I won't let this destroy us." She shook her head, a tear running down her cheek.

"I never said we were splitting up, AJ." Punk shook his head, "This won't destroy us." He said, "If anything it can only make us stronger." He smiled, "I, personally, just need some time to myself. It's just... I don't know, a guy thing." He shrugged, "I don't express my feelings like you do. I need time to become that strong guy you need me to be." He said.

"You already are that strong guy I need." She looked up at him, "We can get through this, Phil. It felt impossible to say that at the time, but now you're here, we still have the twins, and deep down, we still have her. Just... not in the same way." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "We still have her." He smiled, "You're the strongest woman I know... you know that?" He said as she shook her head, looking down at the ground where he tilted her head back up to face him, "You are." He said firmly, "What you went through, alone, it's horrific." He said, "You're stronger than you think." He told her, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss on her lips, having to pull back from the calling out from the twins.

AJ excused herself from the kitchen, heading on into the living room where Heidi was near falling asleep, as well as Dylan who was calling out for his mother to put him to bed.

"You guys ready for bed?" She asked them softly as the credits rolled on the TV, the movie they were watching having finished.

"Daddy." Heidi extended her arms out once spotting Punk trail through into the living room, "Daddy put me to bed." She looked at her mother, her voice even more squeaky with her aching throat and blocked nose.

"You want daddy to put you to bed?" AJ asked, turning around to Punk who stood nervously looking over at the sick little girl nodding, "Ok." AJ whispered, cupping Heidi's cheek, walking away and past Punk to let him take the twins to bed. This would be the first time he'd put them both to bed together. He'd only ever put Dylan to bed.

"Hey, princess." Punk scooped Heidi up under her arms, her head laying on his shoulder as she clung to him, "You not feeling good? Huh?" He rubbed her back whilst remembering her stuffed teddy bear, "You coming, buddy?" Punk asked Dylan, extending his hand out to his son who tiredly rubbed his eyes and hopped off the couch, taking a hold of Punks hand whilst his other hand supported Heidi in his arms. It was a wonderful feeling, having his daughter finally trust him, and having his son equally by his side. It was what he was needing, to keep him charging through this roadbloack in his and AJ's life.

"It's ok, baby." Punk pressed a kiss on Heidi's cheek, "Daddy has you."

AJ smiled with folded arms, watching Punk walk away out of sight upstairs with Heidi in his arms, practically falling asleep right there in his arms. The patient time they were giving their children was really paying off. Not just Heidi, but a sick Heidi had shown her trust in him. One daughter may have been tragically lost, but one daughter was still here, and she needed her daddy more than she wanted to admit.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

"She fell right asleep." Punk said, walking back downstairs and into the kitchen after putting the twins to bed. It was the first time he had put them both to bed and it had never felt better. Watching them both as they shut their eyes over in the comfort of his presence. He really felt like a father now. Heidi had warmed up to him, first calling her daddy, and then using that to call out for him to take her to bed. He couldn't have asked for more from them. Things could only progress from here.

"I hate when one of them gets sick." She sighed, turning to him as she dried her hands on the dish towel beside the sink, "I always feel hopeless."

"She'll be fine in a few days. We all get the flu from time to time." Punk said, "She's just lucky she has a mom like you that will look after her." Punk smiled.

AJ smiled gratefully. She took pride in her husband complimenting her on her parenting skills. It was always nice to be told she was a good mother, but from him, it meant something much more.

"So... you said you rescheduled your driving test." AJ said whilst switching the kettle on. She wanted him to stay for as long as possible. She enjoyed his comfort, and just the sound of his voice around the house.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I just thought it'd be best if I push it off for a bit. Too much is going through my head right now." He admitted, "And I really can't afford to fail it and have to resit all the lessons again." Punk rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Yeah. Best just to wait." AJ agreed with him, "I was thinking..."

"Oh, no." Punk said as she looked over to him with rolling eyes.

"I was thinking..." She repeated a little louder, "You should be here more. I'm not saying move back in or anything, but... you should come over in the morning for breakfast now, too." AJ suggested, "I know Dylan always wants to see you, and now that Heidi is coming round, there shouldn't be a problem." She said, leaning against the counter across him with a cup of coffee in her hands, looking over at him as he nodded.

"I'll take whatever time I can get with them, April. You want me here, they want me here... whenever... I'll be there." Punk promised her as she smiled.

"Their birthday is next week. I guess I was going to invite your mom and sisters over. What do you think?" She asked. She wasn't used to having the second opinion on anything. She was so used to having to make all the decisions by herself.

"Is that what you normally do?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Apart from last year. Last year I took them to the beach house in California. They loved it. They loved the beach." She recalled.

"Shit. I forgot we still had that place." Punk chuckled, "It doesn't matter to me really, April. As long as I get to see them, and give them their presents. I don't care what we do." He said as she nodded.

"What are you going to get them?" AJ asked curiously, "I'm lost on ideas." She admitted. She enjoyed these types of conversations. The conversations parents were meant to have and cherish. She had been doing this all alone, all these decisions, and Punk hadn't even got the chance.

"Well, I figured I get them a whole lot of stuff. To make up for the birthdays I've missed." He said, "I know Heidi likes pink things, dolls, teddy bears... I don't know." He shook his head at how emasculated he was going to feel going into stores and buying his daughter her birthday presents, "And Dylan will be easy, because everything he likes, are the things I liked when I was a kid." Punk said. A part of him looked forward to buying Dylan his presents. It would give him a chance to feel like a kid again.

"Well, I'm glad you have it all figured out." AJ smiled, "Your sisters are terrible when it comes to their birthdays. They come with bags and bags of things. Your mom makes a cake. A good one might I add." AJ smiled, "I guess that's the only people that have really kept by me and them." AJ admitted.

"You never told me where Kaitlyn went to." Punk said. He remembered AJ saying Kaitlyn had left, but he couldn't remember the reason why.

"She never told me." AJ laughed coldly, "She just stopped coming around, stopped calling and texting. I went round to her apartment one day and the woman next door to her told me she had left Las Vegas weeks ago." AJ shook her head, "I didn't even get an explanation." She said, placing her coffee down and hugging her arms, "I just... I just felt like everyone was turning against me. And for what?" She looked up at him.

"Dean and Seth never... showed face?" Punk asked curiously.

"Once they had heard you'd been sentenced. Dean came round a few times, told me he'd be there if I needed him. I was just to call. And I did, but every time he answered he'd either be drunk or busy." She shook her head, "Seth never showed his face." She said, "And my mom refused to let me back in after what you done to Jeremy. Said all sorts about the twins growing up in their fathers footsteps one day. My sister sided with her and my brother went back to the army." She said, "I don't know why everyone hates me so much." She shrugged, a tear rolling down her cheek as Punk frowned.

He had an idea on why everyone had turned on her. It was him. He, of course was in the public eye, and everyone had an idea of who she was because of him. She was 'that famous boxers wife' to everyone. And after him being sent to prison, and so much media picking up, who would have wanted to be seen befriending with a killers family. They'd disowned her and neglected her because she still loved him and stood by him, and waited for him. That's why everyone neglected her on her own.

"It doesn't matter about anyone else." Punk said, "I love you, the twins love you, my family love you... nothing and no one else matters." He told her, "We're your family now, and we aren't going anywhere." He told her, watching AJ walk towards her slowly.

"As long as we have each other." She whispered, "Right?"

"Right." Punk nodded quietly, feeling her arms wrap around his neck, "I should probably go." He whispered. They had agreed to themselves that he wouldn't be staying over just yet. Last night was just an exception due to obvious reasons.

"No." AJ said quietly, "No, don't go." She asked him, "Stay." She whispered softly, not giving him much of a choice, reaching for his soft lips to ease the pain, feeling his hands plant themselves on her small waist, knowing he couldn't resist was the best part.

No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't gain some self control. She was the only thing in the world that could make him weak in his knees. Next to his children, but it was a different type of weak she made him, compared to his children.

He lifted her up, moving over to the kitchen table where he sat her down, continuing to induldge in her sweet mouth, feeling her finger fumble around with the belt of his jeans. She was in some sort of rush, and he guess he was too. It was a rush that wasn't necessary, but in the heat of the moment, it felt good to be allowed the access to her. He felt like if he let her go now, in these types of moments, he'd never get her back. That's what prison had turned him into. Some paranoid freak.

"Here?" He whispered against her mouth, trailing down her jawline and nipping and toying at the nape of her neck, the sweet, soft skin a comfort to his mouth.

"Here." She nodded whilst rolling her eyes back, lifting his t-shirt off his chest, not knowing if she had the patience to take her own clothes off, "N-Now... please..." She messed around with his buckle as he took over and quickly unbuckled his belt along with undoing his fly, dropping his jeans and boxers just enough to make this work as quickly as she wanted it to.

Still sitting up on the kitchen table, she looked down at him unbuttoning her own jeans, shimmying them down with her panties, just a little for access, feeling him press his hand on her shoulder and softly pushing her down, lying flat on the kitchen table, writhing and begging for him.

"Tell me what you want." He taunted before not giving her what she wanted, but what she needed.

"You... please." AJ rolled her head back on the hard table, "Please. I need you." She gripped his arm, suddenly feeling whole again as he pushed into her wetness.

Every time he bucked his hips against her, the table moved along the floor. He couldn't control himself, and she coudn't control him either. It was like a race against time, only the time was now theirs, and nothing was limited anymore. He was a free man now. And sometimes it was still hard to believe.

* * *

The time passed by. And like every wonderful, passionate moment in their life, it had to come to an end at one point, where they wound up sitting on the tiled kitchen floor beside the shifted table. Breaths were still heaving and the kitchen had gotten stuffy with the smell of body fluids and sweat. But they didn't care. They were together.

"So... you'll start coming over more?" AJ turned her head to face him, both of them leaning against the wall whilst sitting on the cool tiles.

"For nights like this? Definitley." He smiled as she hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Of course I will, April. You name a time and day and I'll be here." He said, "I just want us to be a family again. Like we used to be. When things were easy, and I had boxing, and I had you, and I had my kids." He sighed thinking back, "Now who am I? Some convicted killer, missed the majority of his kids lives, put all this pressure on his wife, lost a baby, lost my job, lost my friends, lost the respect everyone had for me." He shook his head as she curled into him, placing her hand on his chest softly.

"You haven't lost us."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N... Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot and I love reading what you guys have to say. Thank you so much and enjoy chapter 20.**

* * *

A week passed by and Heidi had finally gotten over her flu, just in time for her and her brother fourth birthday. She had called out for Punk many times over the past week, wether it be for him to put her to bed, or for him to just come sit by her side while watching TV with her blanket. She was really getting comfortable with him around, and she trusted him, just like she trusted her mother.

Punk had been spending a lot more time round at the house. In fact, he almost had a routine set out. He'd wake up, head on over just in time for the kids wakening up. He'd have breakfast with them and sit with them in their pyjamas as they watched some of the most god awful films and programmes in the world. When AJ would take them upstairs to get ready and out of their pyjamas, he would slip out and head to the gym or do anything that was classed as productive. He was still in the middle of sorting a ton of finance things out. And then he'd come back over around dinner time to either make dinner, or participate in eating the dinner AJ had cooked, and then his favourite part... putting them to bed.

Sometimes he'd read them a story from a book, or sometimes he'd tell them a story from his own mind. Either way, they always loved hearing the things he came up with. Normally he'd read the story in Dylan's room, where Heidi would lie up beside her brother and fall asleep with him, then being transferred courtesy of her father to her own bedroom.

But today was a very special day, unlike his normal routined day, today he was spending the full day with his children, because it was their fourth birthday. He'd never had the joy of spending a birthday with his children. He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when they opened their presents. Which was indeed plural. He had a full bag of wrapped presents with their names on it.

"Daddy's here. Daddy's here." Dylan jumped off the couch at the sound of the door going.

"It might be Aunt Chaleen, Dylan." AJ told her son who was followed by Heidi out into the hall to answer the door. She normally didn't let them answer the door, but since it was their birthday, and it was most likely their father or their aunts and grandmother, she gave an exception.

Her and Punk had spent the previous night blowing up pink and blue balloons, as well as hanging up banners which took AJ a few attempts when having to balance on Punks shoulders to do so.

"Daddy, daddy..." Dylan jumped up and down as he opened the door to indeed, his father.

"Hey, kiddo." Punk smiled, "What is all these banners for?" Punk asked them, looking at the banner on the door, playing them along, watching Heidi giggle behind her brother, "Huh? Is there a party or something?" Punk stepped into the house, hiding the presents behind his back that were already spotted by his children.

"It's our birthday." Dylan exclaimed, "We're four." He held up five fingers in front of Punk who chuckled, "Wait..." Dylan put a finger down to correct himself.

"Woah, you guys are getting really old, aren't you?" Punk chuckled, "How is my princess feeling?" Punk asked Heidi. He was glad her flu had passed just in time for her to enjoy her birthday.

"Fine." She shyed away into herself, "Mommy got us new toys for our birthday. Come see." She exclaimed, taking a hold of Punks free hand and dragging him into the living room with Dylan leading.

AJ was in the living room, clearing away the wrapping from the presents she had bought her son and daughter for their birthday. She got them some new toys to share, as well as indiviual presents such as new action figures for Dylan, new dollies for Heidi, new outfits, new trainers. Anything and everything she could manage that would hopefully paint a smile on their faces. But somehow she figured Punks presents would beat everyones.

"Look, mommy. Daddy is here." Dylan told his mother as AJ smiled over to Punk, "He didn't know it was our birthday."

"He didn't?" AJ acted surprised, "Does that mean he has no presents?" She raised her eyebrows as the twins looked hopefully up to Punk. They weren't stupid. They could see the bag hid behind his back with wrapped presents bursting out of it.

"Well..." Punk stood, acting so clueless, "I guess I might have some stuff in here, I don't know." He revealed the bag from behind his back, kneeling down in the centre of the living room with the twins doing the exact same across from him, "Alright, Heidi, yours are wrapped in pink, sweetheart. And Dylan, yours are in blue." He smiled, taking out the presents from the bag.

AJ sat down on the couch watching curiously as present after present was opened. It felt like a never ending Christmas. She loved watching the expression on her children after they opened each present. She didn't even want to know the figures in which Punk spent on all of these presents.

"What are these?" Dylan asked curiously after opening what looked like a pair of gloves. But they didn't look like normal gloves used for the cold weather. They were read, and shaped differently.

"Phil." AJ tutted, looking over at her husband who looked eager to give this specific present to his son.

"Hey, let me have my fun." Punk told his wife, "These... these are boxing gloves. I got them just in your size." He explained, "You know the fights mommy let you watch, of me? I'm wearing gloves just like these." He said.

"So I get to hit people when I put these on?" Dylan asked, only going by what he seen in the DVD's of his father.

AJ immediately looked over to Punk, shaking her head in signal to say no.

"No." Punk said, "No, you don't get to hit people. But, I tell you what, in a few days, I'll take you down to the gym in the basement, I'm pretty sure the punching bag is still up. I can teach you a few things, how's that sound?" He smiled as Dylan nodded with fascination.

"Oh, cool!" Dylan exclaimed, moving on to the next presents.

Punk glimpsed over to AJ who although was nervous about him buying their son boxing gloves, she was still smiling at this precious, wonderful moment. She'd spent birthday after birthday, including her own, feeling so alone. It was nice to finally have him back.

* * *

Once all the presents were opened from Punk, paper scattered lying across the floor, so much happiness on Heidi and Dylan's face, Punk was still yet finished to AJ's surprise. They had already given their father lots of hugs and kisses for all the wonderful presents, but there was still a few surprises left.

"Ok, can you guys see?" Punk asked them, after putting two blind folds on them so they couldn't see a thing, "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, sticking three up to which Heidi exclaimed one. They seemed good to go.

"You're unbelievable, you know that." AJ smiled up to Punk, shaking her head at the amount of trouble he was going to, to make this day special. Not only had he spent so much money on all the wonderful and thoughtful presents, he seemed to have a few more things to come their way. Not to mention the twins were still to see their aunts and grandmother. They sure were going to be spoiled this birthday.

"Ok, just keep walking forward." Punk held each of their hand as he walked them out into the back garden, Tank and Nero sniffing around with AJ following behind with a smile.

"Are we there yet?" Dylan asked curiously after just a few footsteps.

"Alright, take it easy. We aren't going to Mexico or anything." Punk chuckled, "I'm not that good."

"Daddy, tell us, I want to know." Heidi said whilst been led in Punks direction with her brother.

"Ok, ok..." Punk came to a halt, crouching down in front of them, carefully slipping their blind folds down, watching as they noticed the wrapped up presents behind Punk.

"New bikes?" Dylan exclaimed, immediately running over to the bike already built up, sitting by side to a pink one for Heidi.

"This one has a bell." Heidi looked around at the new bike, much more detailed and intriguing than her current one. Both her and Dylan's current bikes were starting to rust, and were practically in one piece. This was such a great birthday present for both of them.

"You're too kind." AJ stood beside Punk, smiling on at her children checking out their brand new bikes, courtesy of their father.

"Only to you and them." Punk turned to her, "I'm glad they like them." Punk smiled, chuffed with himself that his children seemed to have enjoyed their birthday presents from him.

"Like them? Look at their faces..." AJ smiled over at Heidi and Dylan, "They're in love. This is the happiest I've ever seen them." AJ looked up at him, "And it's the happiest I've seen you since you got back." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him, leaning her head against his chest as he smiled over to the twins, watching as they checked out their new bikes with so much happiness and amazement. Two bikes and a bunch of presents weren't going to make up for the lost times, but they sure did help when such huge smiles were painted across both Heidi and Dylan's faces.

* * *

The day ticked on, more presents were unwrapped from Punks arrived sisters and mom, the candles were blown out on the cake, the cake was eaten, perhaps too much, side eyes to Dylan and Punk. The kids wanted to ride their new bikes with every opportunity they had, but they couldn't resist their tiredness. They'd been up from the crack of dawn and were somehow standing at 9pm.

"I'll clear up in the kitchen." AJ told Punk, "Will you be ok getting them off to bed?" AJ asked curiously in the hall as Punk nodded, after seeing Punks mom and sisters out, along with a sleeping Henry who had also enjoyed the cake, leaving with half of it still on his face.

"Yeah." Punk nodded as she smiled, walking back into the kitchen while Punk collected the twins from the living room. They were both fighting to stay awake, but Punk knew they wouldn't last for long.

"Are these new?" Punk asked while helping Heidi into her pyjamas in Dylan's room (he figured they'd want a story), Dylan already in his, half sleeping in his bed.

"Yeah." Heidi nodded, rubbing her tired eyes with a yawn, "Mommy got me them." She said, "Do you... do you like them?" She asked, tired... but still curious.

"I love them." Punk nodded, "They're beautiful." He pressed a loud kiss on her head, creating rosey cheeks on the new four year olds cheeks, "Do you guys want a story?" He asked, watching them both nod, "Ok then." He said.

He lay down beside them in the bed, his ass sort of hanging off the bed from all three of them squashed together, his elbow propping himself up with his head leaning in the palm of his hand looking over them.

"What you gona tell us?" Dylan asked curiously, fighting to stay awake, but wanting to hear one of his fathers stories.

"How about... I tell you guys about how I met your mother?" Punk asked curiously, watching Heidi nod immediately, Dylan following along, both of them snuggling down to listen.

"Ok, well... daddy used to be very alone before mommy came into his life. I liked living by myself, but one day, your mother... she came here, to this very house, and as part of her job, she had to ask me a few questions." Punk explained.

"What type o'questions?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Questions about my job, you know... the fights you've both watched, questions about them. And she was just... beautiful." He recalled back to that moment, "She sat across from me, and she was like a star. I couldn't take my eyes off her." Punk got lost in his story while the twins looked up at him.

"We went out for dinner, and I still remember what she wore." Punk smiled to himself.

"What'd she wear?" Heidi asked quietly.

"She was wearing a black dress, boots, her hair sat perfectly. She was stunning. I knew I loved her right away." He admitted the truth, "And I loved her so much, that we wound up having you two." He said, "I guess you could say you guys are little miracles to your mother." He looked down at them, beginning to shut their eyes for longer and longer with each passing minute.

"It broke my heart to leave mommy, and you both. But I didn't have a choice." He said, "But guess what?" He said as they opened their eyes back up, "I'm back now, and I can love mommy just like I used to, and I can be with you guys all the time now." He said.

"I love you guys, so much." He smiled whilst looking over them.

"Love you too, daddy." Dylan said whilst closing his eyes back over.

"Yeah..." Heidi whispered, "Love you too." She said softly whilst shutting her eyes over.

Punk smiled, sitting up from the bed and tucking the covers over them, not wanting to disturb them now after them drifting off to sleep. Wether they were just tired and repeating what he was saying, it didn't matter to him. They both told him that they loved him. Their birthday wasn't just a joy for them, but a joy for him too. He was finally feeling like the father he set out to be.

He creeped out of the room, shutting the door over and jumping when he seen AJ standing at the door.

"That was a nice story." She leaned against the wall as he put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled, "I thought I would come away from the ghosts and goblins tonight." He nodded as she smiled.

"I'm glad you did." She said, having stood outside the door, smiling to herself like a fool as he told the story to their children, "It's a shame you insist on going after every night now. That story got me feeling a little... needy." She admitted as he raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I mean..." Punk put his hands out as she chuckled, grabbing him by the t-shirt, pulling him in for a soft kiss as he immediately lifted her up, her legs circling around his waist as he walked into their bedroom, shutting the door over with his foot.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N... Hey guys! Sorry for not being as active as I usually am. Been really busy these few days. But here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _5 months after prison release..._

The next few weeks for Punk could only be described as wonderful. Ever since the twins birthday, things had picked up to high speed. He'd even began to stay in the house over night, and it didn't seem to be a big deal to AJ or the twins. It felt like their slow techniques were finally paying off.

He'd still give AJ and the twins some time to themselves, and with that time he would work out at the gym, or he'd make himself useful around his apartment, which was barely even necessary anymore.

He was inolved in day trips now with the twins and AJ. They'd go to the park together, they'd go to the beach, have ice cream, or sometimes... sometimes they'd just stay in, a cosy night in front of the fire, a pizza and a movie. Just like a family. Like a family he longed to be again.

Both Dylan and Heidi were extremely comfortable around their father now, morning, noon and night. They were comfortable with him dressing them, bathing them, putting them to sleep, giving them dinner. He really felt like a father again and it couldn't have felt better.

Rachel never left his mind however. As much as he tried to look past it, she still crept into his head when everything was silent, and his family were asleep at night. AJ was still seeking counciling. He suspected she would never get over it, after what she physically had to go through, never mind emotionally. And she done it all alone. That was the worst part for him. Knowing she was here, going through such horrific pain while he thought nothing of the sort in prison. He knew their still born daughter couldn't rip their marriage apart, but she was always going to be on their mind.

He guessed that over the past few weeks, he'd been so caught up in spending time with the twins, and getting used to being a father again, that he'd forgotten he was also a husband. He and AJ hadn't went out since he'd came back. They'd had nights alone together, but mostly that meant sitting in front of the TV and watching TV programmes. He hadn't taken her out into the public yet, and there were many reasons why. One being his own fears and anxiety, the other being the fear of losing his capability to interact with his wife the way they used to. But tonight he had asked her out to dinner. It'd been years, literally, since she got the chance to put one of her dresses to good use, and face him in a sweet restaurant again. Just like old times.

"They've had their bath, and they're in bed, Judy. If you need me, just call, I have my phone. Will you be ok?" AJ asked her long term baby sitter who she trusted one hundred percent with her children.

"Yes, of course. On you go. Have fun." Judy smiled as AJ nodded, grabbing her coat from the rack beisde the door, swinging the front door open to find Punk standing, just about ready to knock.

"Bet me to it." He smiled, looking her up and down with desiring eyes. She looked like an angel. He'd only seen her in jeans and loose t-shirts so far. It gave him all sorts of flashbacks to the dinners and conferences he'd take her to, where she'd distract him every second with the beautiful dresses she'd wear but insist were ugly.

"Sorry, I was running a bit late. The babysitter was late, and the kids wouldn't go to sleep." She gave herself a minute to compose, taking a deep breath with a relaxed sigh.

"I think this night is just what the doctor ordered." Punk chuckled, "Shall we?" He extended his hand out to her as she latched on to it with a smile.

"We shall." She smiled, closing the front door over and stepping down the front stairs with him.

It had been so long since she had gotten to wear a dress again, and feel like she belonged to someone. She felt like her duties had a purpose now that Punk was here. Now that the Mrs at the start of her name, and the Brooks at the end actually meant something now.

She had no idea where he was taking her, but she wasn't expecting people to be as friendly as what they used to be. She wasn't expecting to walk into a restaurant, get the best seat, get free meals, get discount, just like they used to when he was boxing and one of the most famous athletes in the planet. In fact, she was preparing herself for the worst, and she hoped Punk was too.

* * *

They wound up in some Italian restaurant in the main strip of Las Vegas. Punk already knew what to order AJ before she even looked at the menu. They'd been a few times to this specific restuarant, and the only thing that had changed was the reaction towards him. People weren't exactly nice to him. But he didn't care what other people thought of him. As long as they weren't affecting April, he didn't give a fuck.

"People keep staring." AJ whispered to Punk who shrugged.

"So what." He testified, "I'm out to enjoy a night with my wife. Fuck everyone else." He said.

And she wished for that strength he had. That strength that boxing had gave him. The strength of not worrying what other people thought. She on the opposite hand hated the whispering and the staring that was going on around them. She felt like she couldn't focus or enjoy her night when everyone around her was talking about the convicted boxer back out in the public eye again. The very same people who didn't know what went on with Punk and Jeremy. No one knew. No one would ever understand. And that was the frustrating part.

Although it was putting her off, she didn't stop it from runing her night. Punk was right. They were out to have a nice evening, a night off from the kids, just them two for the first time in what felt like forever.

She tucked into her pizza (of course, pizza) and finished the whole lot through flowing conversation with her husband. They talked about everything, but mostly about Dylan and Heidi.

AJ felt like a proper parent for once. Not that she hadn't for the past three years. But she didn't feel so alone anymore, she felt normal again. Like nothing had even happened. Like Punk had never even left.

* * *

Once they finished dinner, they decided not to stay for dessert, and get some ice cream on the walk home. The vegas strip was loud and crowded, but that was expected for a Saturday night. She enjoyed the warmth of hugging into her husbands body whilst walking along, their arms linked with her head resting on his arm.

"It's been a while since I was in one of these." Punk chuckled to himself as he looked up at the night clubs they passed by. They all held many memories, some good and bad. But mostly good, back when he would have post fight parties. The boxer, party scene felt like such a lifetime away for him.

"I know." AJ agreed, watching as a familiar face came from one of the night club entrances, noticing him notice Punk, preparing herself for a big scene to be made.

"Brooks!" Punk heard being yelled through the street, looking around and spotting one of his former opponents, Michael Remen. He looked down at AJ who had suddenly held onto him tighter than what she already was.

"Please, stay clam." AJ whispered, knowing that this man got under Punks skin, quite a lot.

"I'm alright." Punk reassured his wife, who was gripping onto him tightly.

"Damn, it's been a while." Remen appoached Punk with a chip on his shoulders, standing a few feet from the loud club, many people passing by them on the strip.

When Punk was stripped of his title back before he was sentenced, the title went straight to Remen. It boiled Punks blood. In Punks mind, Remen hadn't fought hard enough to be a champion. To be a champion, you need to beat the champion, and Remen hadn't done that. In Punks mind, he was still the champion.

"It sure has." Punk agreed, looking across to Remen, AJ standing slightly behind him.

"I see your lovely wife is one of the few people who stood by you all this time." Remen looked down at AJ.

"It seems like it." Punk nodded, "If you don't mind, buddy. Just out having a quiet night with my wife. I don't want any trouble." Punk nodded, "C'mon." He said quietly to AJ, walking on by Remen with the little dignity he wanted to keep.

"Always walking away." Remen turned to look on at AJ and Punk walking away, "Rematch... I dare you."

AJ felt Punk pause on the spot, which worried her completely, "Phil... let it go, you're on probation, you can't..." She didn't get to finish her sentence, Punk had already turned back around, shaking out of her grip and walking towards Remen.

"Come on..." Remen smiled at the reaction he knew he would get from Punk, "Do that wife of yours proud, do those children you got proud. Be a man and fight me again." Remen smiled, "Or be a pussy and be that failure you were always destined to be." Remen smiled.

"You know I'm suspended. I can't go back for another two years. You wouldn't be talking shit to be if you didn't know that." Punk said. He knew Remen was only talking shit because he knew he was suspended for another two years.

"I'm sure we could negotiate something with Mendoza and Jameson." Remen smiled, "Unless, like I said, you're too much of a pussy."

"Nah." Punk chuckled. He already knew, ex inmate or not, he was still on top of Remen, "The only thing stopping me from knocking your teeth down your throat right now, is one, my wife is standing behind me, and two, I'm on probation. And you know that too, otherwise you wouldn't be talking so much shit to me." Punk said, "Stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours."

"C'mon... don't want your kids thinking daddy is a failure. Huh?" Remen smiled as Punk gritted his teeth. It was so hard for Punk not to punch him square in the face. But AJ was right, he was on probation. He couldn't afford to be so careless.

"What have I told you in the past... don't talk about my kids or my wife." Punk shook his head.

"You just leave it with me." Remen patted Punk on the shoulder, "I'll talk to Mendoza and Jameson. We can all see live, everyone watching across the world, if prison life kicked the boxer out of you." Remen chuckled as Punk just nodded with a smile. He was humouring Remen the best he could. But the words spoken to him were getting under his skin. Boxing was still in his blood, he still believed he had unfinished business.

"Just stay out of my way." Punk said, turning back around and approaching back over to AJ who had stood watching closely behind Punk.

"What did he say?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." Punk smiled down to her, taking a hold of her hand tightly, "C'mon, let's go home."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

"So are you just going to keep ignoring me for the rest of the night?" AJ asked with little patience, looking over at her husband who had sat down on the living room couch, having both gotten in from their night out, the babysitter having just left.

She'd asked and asked him what Remen had said to him, but he either just ignored her or changed the subject.

"He just got in my face, April." Punk turned to her, "What do you think he said to me?"

"Well, I don't know, Phil. Whatever he said it's seemed to struck a nerve in you." She said, folding her arms and looking over at him. She could read him like a book, "You want to fight again." She said as he shook his head quickly in much defense.

"Do I?" Punk turned to her, "Of course I do." He threw his hands up, standing up while AJ threw her coat on the opposite couch.

"You really want to do this?" She asked with a tired sigh, "You have two years until your suspension is up. The twins will be six. Do you really want to put us all through that. Do you really want to put your body through that? After being tortured in a prison cell for three years?" She shook her head. He was insane, "Now is your time to relax, to just... to just sit back and enjoy life. No... no more fighting." She shook her head.

"I could work something out. I... I don't need to wait two years." He told her with hope as she groaned at his words spoken.

"Listen to yourself, Phil!" She yelled across the room, "You can't... you won't fight again. Do you understand me?"

"Oh. So you're my mom now?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"No. But I tell you who I am the mom of, your two children. And... I'm not putting them through a life where they only see you for a few hours every day." She shook her head, "It's not happening, Phil. Isn't this life satisfying enough for you? Me and the twins? Waking up every day and realising you could do whatever you want?" She shook her head.

"I never said it wasn't." Punk said, "Why is it such a big deal? The last time I checked, it was me that gave you this house, and the twins, and a ring on your finger. I think I can decide this on my own." He said.

"You really want to risk all the time and effort we've put into becoming a family again, for some boxing match?" She shook her head.

She wasn't trying to hold him back or dictate his life, but she just thought it was stupid if he started his career back up, when he wasn't exactly a spring chicken. And he was needed else where now. The twins needed him to be here. He'd missed enough as it was.

"Who said this was going to break our family apart, April? It's a god damn boxing match. Not the fucking army I'm going to." He shook his head.

"I swear to God, Phil. You swear at me in this house one more time..."

"You'll what?" Punk tested her.

His desire had got to his head all of a sudden. Just standing facing Remen gave him the boxing flashbacks. Preparing for the fights, getting into that ring in front of that crowd. He was itching to get back into the ring. Especially when he had got his family back now.

"Why do you need to fight again?" AJ asked with defeat. She just wished he could be content, and let boxing slide.

"Because before you, and the twins, boxing was all I had. It saved me, more times than I can remember." He said, "Ok... you see it as a dangerous sport, where I could get seriously hurt, but to me... to me it is much more." He said.

"I get that, Phil." She nodded, "But you had ten years of fights. Now... now it's time to settle down. We've been through enough these past few years." She shook her head, "Now I just... I just want you here and I don't want you to leave or get hurt. I don't want to lose you, please don't let me lose you again..." She panicked with a rushed tone of voice, catching Punks attention.

"Ok, ok..." He nodded, slowly approaching her, "Ok, it's alright. Calm down." He soothed, pulling her into him, holding her shaking body tightly.

Did she think that he'd be leaving if he boxed again? Did she think it'd be like when he went to prison? Because nothing would ever match to that pain. Just because he wanted to box again, didn't mean he cared any less for his family.

"It's ok." Punk kissed her head softly, "This conversation doesn't have to be like this." He stated. He didn't understand why they were at each others throats like this. There was no need to shout, or get mad with one another. They could talk about this, like the adults they were, without hurting each others feelings, or saying things they didn't mean in the heat of the moment.

"I'd rather this conversation didn't need to happen, at all." She admitted whilst leaving a few tear drops on his shirt.

She didn't understand why he felt it was necessary that he fought again. She got that he loved boxing, and always would. But he done it for ten years. Now it was time for him to take care of his family. He hadn't for the past three years. He'd missed enough. He couldn't afford to go back to training every day, and do the conferences, the dinners, the meetings, the interviews, the media, the parties. They had infant children now. It just couldn't happen. Not to mention she didn't want to risk losing him, even if it was through the most stupid of things.

Punk hugged her tightly, making sure she knew he was here and she wasn't going to lose him, suddenly spotting Dylan standing over at the stair way timidly.

"H-Hey buddy... why aren't you sleeping?" Punk pulled away from embracing his wife, both of them turning to face their four year old son who stood looking at them.

"I had a bad dream." He shuffled his socked feet around on the wooden floor, "Can't get back to sleep." He rubbed his eyes, his little body frightened from the nightmare he'd had been woken up by.

"Ok, buddy. Let's get you back to sleep." Punk said, walking towards his son, lifting him up and looking backt to AJ who stood with her arms folded, looking over at them. He knew this conversation wasn't finished. It had barely began. Her puerto rican ways would win every time. She had the mouth to fight for days and days, but he didn't want to fight with her over this. He wanted her support. Because in his bones, in his blood, he wanted to fight. He felt destined to fight. But right now... right now his four year old son had, had a bad dream, and it was his job to tell him it would be ok.

* * *

"What was your dream about?" Punk asked curiously whilst tucking the covers back over Dylan, crouching down at his bedside in the dimly lit bedroom.

"Can't remember." Dylan shrugged, "But it was scary." He said, "Was mommy crying?" He asked curiously, his little eyes having picked up on things that his parents thought he was too young to realise.

"N-No... no, she wasn't crying." He shook his head.

"She always cries at night time." Dylan said, "Well... when you aren't here." Dylan said innocently, like that meant nothing to his father.

"Why... why does she cry?" Punk asked curiously.

"Dunno." Dylan shrugged cluelessly, "I see her through the stairs. She cries on the couch." The four year old said as Punk frowned.

It was disturbing that his four year old son knew more about AJ's emotional break downs than he did. He didn't want his wife to continue to suffer. He was home now. Wasn't the hard part over?

"Well, I'm sure she's ok." Punk convinced his son, "Sometimes we all just need to cry, don't we?"

"Even mommy's and daddy's?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Especially mommy's and daddy's." Punk nodded, "You get some sleep, ok." He said, pressing a kiss on Dylan's head, watching the infant get comfortable in bed, heading on out of the room once Dylan had gotten comfy and closed his eyes over.

Maybe AJ was right. Maybe boxing was just completely out of the question now. His family had just got him back. No... he'd just got his family back. He couldn't risk driving them away just because he wanted to get punched in the face again. Plus, who was to say that he hadn't lost his touch? He hadn't put on a pair of gloves in three years. And he was pretty sure his fanbase had dropped tremendously since he was put in prison. Maybe it wouldn't be the same. And if it was going to bother his wife and kids lives so much, then he wouldn't go through with it. Even if he was bursting at the seems. His family always came first. It was clear, from Dylan's exposing, that his wife was still not her normal self. Perhaps she had lost herself more than he thought.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Is he asleep?" AJ asked, sitting at the kitchen table as Punk walked through the door. His top three buttons on his checked shirt were opened and his slicked hair was coming undone.

"Yeah." He nodded, walking towards the table and sitting down beside her, "You ok?" He asked.

He had realised that he had gotten angry with her when she had every right to put across the points she was making. He just felt like his life with boxing wasn't yet finished. He felt like he could go another few fights. But if his wife was never ok with that idea, then it was completely off the table. He just couldn't understand why it was such a big deal to her.

"Yeah." She nodded quietly, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

And what Dylan had said. It was still on his mind. About spotting AJ crying at night time, when he wasn't here. Why was she still hurting? He was home now... wasn't he?

"Do you... want to talk about anything?" He asked slowly.

"Talk about what?" AJ shook her head with confusion.

"About why you're still upset about something. I'm here now, April." He said, "You don't have to be upset anymore. You don't have to feel alone." He assured her.

"I just feel like half of my life has been ripped away." She admitted, "You never held her." She shook her head as he came to terms with what this was all about, "You never got to see her, or look at her and realise she was dead." She shook her head, "I had to do that all on my own, and yet... I'm still suffering." She rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"You don't have to suffer, April." He took a hold of her hand gently, "You're allowed to let her go." He told her.

"But I don't want to." Her lip quivered, "I want her here. She... she deserves to be here."

"I want her here too, baby. I wish I got the chance to see her, and hold her. I wish I was there with you, to tell you that it was ok." He said, "And I'm sorry I wasn't. But we have to move on somehow. Someway." He said.

"Every time I think we're moving on, something pops up." She looked across at him, "And I know how much you want to box, and I know how much the sport means to you, and how much you've missed it... but I need you. I need you, for all the times we've lost." She said.

"I know, baby." Punk nodded, "I won't box if you don't want me to." He promised her. He wasn't going to do anything without his wife and children's support. He'd fall flat on his face without them. His wife was still hurt and broken, and he needed to peice her together. She and the twins came first before anything.

"I don't want to hold you back." AJ sighed, feeling like such a burden to his dreams and desire to box again, "But I need you here, and not with burst lips and black eyes. I just want us to be a family. No interuptions." She said.

"Then I'll be here." He smiled, "I'm sorry, I guess I just jumped head first. Remen got in my face, my mind was racing. You need me more than boxing does. We still need to get ourselves back to normal. Hell... I haven't even moved back in permanently." Punk said, "I was just thinking out loud, and I didn't mean to come across hasty." He apologised.

"It's ok." She nodded, "We've just... we've just missed too much. _You've_ missed too much. The last thing you need is to be in a gym every day, training, when we need you here." She said as he nodded.

When she put it like that, he realised he may have came across as selfish, but that was never his intention. His family was always his number one priority. He was just thinking out loud about boxing, and plus... he didn't realise AJ was still hurting the way she was protraying right now. She was still hurting from Rachel, and from his three years in prison.

He hoped she didn't think he was cold, and able to shake Rachel out of his mind. Just because he didn't show his hurt and sadness, didn't mean he wasn't indeed hurt or sad. He'd never felt such emotional pain as to when she told him about their dead daughter. He, just like her, wished she was here today, so he could hold her, like he held Dylan and Heidi. It didn't seem fair. What did he or AJ do to deserve to be ripped apart from something so precious? What did Rachel do to do deserve her life cut short? She was innocent. Sometimes life was just cruel.

"I'm here." Punk nodded, "I'm not going anywhere." He promised her. And he did promise her. He wasn't leaving ever again. The pain she was suffering, was the same pain he was suffering. He just didn't let it show, "You and the twins will always be my number one priority." He said as she smiled.

"I'm really tired." She ran her hands through her hair. She felt like this night had just slowly gone downhill as it spiralled on. Now she just wanted to sleep andmove onto the next day.

"Why don't you go up to bed." Punk suggested.

"Will you come? Stay tonight." She asked.

"I will. Let me just lock up down here." He said, watching her push herself up from the kitchen chair, walking over to the kitchen door and disappearing out of sight.

He realised that things weren't back to normal. Not like he thought. In fact, they were only half way there. AJ was still hurt, and broken. And so was he in some respect. They still needed time to heal. Boxing was the last of his worries. What he wanted was for his wife to feel happy again. He figured that him not talking, or reacting much to Rachel was maybe affecting her too. He was never one for expressing his emotions and he wasn't sure how to sit down and tell her how he felt about it all.

He locked up downstairs, shutting the windows and locking the door, switching the light off as he walked upstairs quietly and slowly. Tonight hadn't gone exactly to plan, but they were still going to bed as one, like he promised her they always would be.

He walked into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he spotted her asleep on her side, still in her dress. She must have collapsed on top of the covers as soon as she got up. And he wasn't going to sit back and let her sleep in a tight dress all night.

He walked round to her side, reaching for some pyjamas from her drawer and lifting her up as if she was a feather. She really was so tired, that she was still managing to sleep whilst leaning over his shoulder, not aware that he was stripping her to put her into comfier clothing.

He threw the dress away on the floor after stripping it from her, shimmying shorts up her legs and putting a t-shirt through her head and arms, laying her back down, this time with the covers tucking over her, brushing her hair to the side with a smile. He was so lucky to have her.

He leaned over her, pressing a kiss on her head and leaning back up straight, about to walk back around to his side, when he spotted an advertisement card on her bedside table with a few other letters and leaflets. He picked the card up and looked at the information, thinking to himself whilst scanning the card. Maybe it was time he got some help too. To talk about his feelings and express how he really felt about everything these past few months. To seek therapy. There wasn't anything wrong with asking for help. And even though their relationship was ok, and they were close and still intimate, they still had bumps and obstacles to overcome.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N... Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, keep them coming! Little baby steps it seems like for Punk and AJ, but at least we are getting somewhere. Enjoy chapter 24.**

* * *

As soon as Punk muttered the words of therapy to AJ, she wasn't sadened, or worried. She was relieved. The way he avoided all the pain that she didn't. It was the reason he had little patience and a short temper. One of these times, all the pain and untold thoughts in his head was going to cause him to snap, and she didn't want that. She for one was glad he was asking out for help. She understood, with him being a man and her husband, that crying to her wasn't an option for him. But he had to talk to someone, before it was too late.

She wasn't sure if he wanted her to come with him, or if he wanted to do it alone. Either way, she was going to be there for him, through whatever choice he made.

"Phil, have you booked that appointment yet?" AJ asked curiously, looking over at the kitchen table where Punk sat with the twins. Heidi was focused with so much concentration in her colouring in book, while he and Dylan sat trying to construct a toy car, trying to figure out which bit went where, all while AJ kept an eye on dinner.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I'll talk to you later." He smiled over to her as she nodded.

She hated that they had to turn to therapy to help. That they couldn't get through this on their own. But she'd give any normal, loving couple to go through what they had, and try conquer the pain without help. It was impossible.

"Daddy, look... look at my picture." Heidi turned the colouring book around to her father, showing him the coloured in, slighlty out the lines, picture, grinning to him as he studdied the picture.

"Wow. I think that one deserves a spot on the fridge. Huh?" Punk smiled as she nodded proudly, "Go give it to mommy, she'll put it up." Punk smiled, watching Heidi make her way over to AJ who was waiting at the fridge, watching them stick it up on the fridge.

Therapy might have been his last resort. But he still had his family. This wasn't therapy to get over losing them or anything like that. It was therapy to help them, help him get back to his normal self again. Because no matter how much he convined himself, he wasn't the man he was three to four years ago.

* * *

"She's really nice." AJ mumbled, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders while huddled into her husband in their bed later that night. The TV was the only form of light shown in the room, flashing over their faces as they sat against the headboard, leaning into one another.

"You'd tell me that anyway." Punk laughed nervously. His appointment was tomorrow morning, and he wasn't sure what to really expect. He'd never been to a therapist. Not even when his firs wife died. He managed to conquer his sadness by himself. But this sadness and pain was just too deep to conquer by himself.

"I can come in wih you if you want." She looked up at him, turning the TV down a little, nothing but background noise in the room now.

"I'll be ok." Punk said. As much as he appreciated it, he'd rather do it alone. It wasn't like they needed couples therapy. They weren't ripping each other to shreds. It was their individual pain that was getting them down, and if they didn't both get it under control, it would be couples therapy they'd be going to.

"I'm really proud of you. You know." She rested her hand on his chest, feeling him take bigger breaths than usual. He was nervous, of course he was. Going to therapy wasn't something she ever wanted to do. But it did help. She wouldn't lie to him.

"Proud of me?" Punk chuckled nervously.

"It isn't easy to admit you need help." She shook her head, "It took me god knows how long, just to admit that I was hurting, and I was upset." She said.

"I just want to get back to my normal self. So I can take care of you and the twins, without being put off by every little thing running through my mind." Punk rolled his eyes, "I just want this to be one big nightmare." He sighed as she nodded.

"Me too."

* * *

"Phil Brooks."

His head shot up like he was being called to his death, looking across at the middle aged woman poking her head out of one of the rooms in the office, filled with equally depressed people in the waiting room. He felt out of place. He wasn't depressed. He could promise that. He knew how lucky he was, and how happy he was destined to be. He just had to jump over his fears to get to that happiness again, and he was hoping this woman may help him.

He nervously walked into the room, slowly walking over and sitting on the chair across from the desk and chair where the woman sat that he would soon be sharing all his problems with. It did seem strange. He couldn't open up to his wife, but somehow he was meant to open up to this stanger?

"I'm Anette." The woman smiled, "April has told me all about you." She smiled as Punk nodded, tucking his hands away into the sleeves of his sweater.

"Good things I hope." Punk laughed nervously.

"Well, actually, she's a woman of very few words, April." Anette said, "Took me a good few months to get her to say anything." She recalled, "I wasn't all surprised when I seen you'd called for an appointment." She admitted.

"I've never done anything like this. I've never... been in dark places or, you know... been depressed. And I'm not depressed." He assured her, "I just... she's all I have, and I don't want to open up to her." He shook his head.

"Why wouldn't you want to open up to her?" Anette shook her head, "You're married. Surely you should feel comfortable talking to your own wife." She said.

"Not when I've been gone for three years." Punk said, "I don't even know how to comfort her, never mind myself." He said with embarassment, "I just need someone to listen to me." He sighed frustratedly.

"Then you've come to the right place."

* * *

"You see, tie it in a knot so it won't fall off... like this." AJ explained, sitting crossed legged on the back garden grass with her daughter, making daisy chains with her, one of her favourite things to do when she was a child. Dylan of course wasn't interested and played behind with his football, kicking it back and forth againt the fence at the back of the garden. She couldn't stop thinking about Pun, and how he was going to get on. The first few sessions were always the worst, but she hoped he was sticking in.

"Does daddy know how to do this?" Heidi asked curiously whilst knotting the ends of the daisy's from the garden.

"I don't think so. Maybe you can teach him when he comes over tonight." She smiled, "Huh?" She tucked her daughters light hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." Heidi nodded, her head turning just as quick as her mothers when the back garden gate opened, revealing a dirty blond haired man. AJ immediately went to grab Heidi behind her, but she recognised the man as soon as he came out of the shadows.

"No one was answering." He put his hands up, not wishing to have startled the small family in the back garden.

"What are you doing here, Dean?"

* * *

"Remen was talking shit at the gym, saying he'd bumped into you both a few days ago. I hadn't heard anything from you... or him, I... I didn't even know he was out." Dean spoke, thankfully being allowed into the house where AJ had put the kettle on, leaving the twins outside to continue playing.

"C'mon, Dean... you knew he was out. You read papers and watch TV." AJ raised her eyebrows to the man sitting at her kitchen table.

"Ok, I knew he was out. But I guess I didn't really believe it until I heard Remen in the gym." Dean admitted as AJ sat down a cup of coffee in front of him, taking her own and sitting across from him.

"Ok, so what is it you want?" She asked, not wanting to come across as rude, but she figured she had the right after what Dean and Seth had done to her husband. Leaving him on his own so suddenly, without even letting him speak.

"I wanted to see him." Dean said, "I know I can't come here and ask for an apology. I don't deserve one, but I never really realised the shit he'd gone through, and doing it all so alone. I mean, he'd lost boxing, his friends, his family... his kids." Dean shook his head, "It wasn't fair what me and Seth done."

"And what has changed now? From back then? You both seemed so sure he was some cold blooded murderer. What's the difference now?" She asked curiously.

"I miss him. I _have_ missed him these past few years. Training isn't the same. I haven't won a fight in god knows how long, and I know it's because he isn't in my corner, cheering me on like he always was. I couldn't make sense of it all. Phil would never kill somebody." Dean shook his head.

"Well he did." AJ said bluntly, "But no one understands why or what provoked him to do so." AJ said, "I don't think anyone ever will apart from himself and me. Everyone just looks at him like he's a monster now." She sighed.

"That isn't true." Dean shook his head, "I was just a sheep, AJ. I was just following the crowd. I know Phil is a good guy. I spent ten years with the guy. I know who he is, deep down. And I know Seth does too." He said, "I get it if he's mad at me for turning my back when he needed me the most, but I just wanted him to know I was wrong."

"I can tell him you dropped by. He's out just now." She nodded. She was surprised with this sudden visit, but shocked too by what seemed like an apology from Dean. Maybe the road to recovery for Punk was gaining his friends back, but she guessed that was down to Punk himself. Maybe he didn't want to be friends with someone who turned his back on him as soon as word got out about him and Jeremy. And she wouldn't blame him either. But maybe finding himself again, could be tied to finding his friends again.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey, how'd you get on?" AJ asked, watching Punk walk through the kitchen, sitting at the table with the twins while they ate their dinner.

"It was ok." Punk nodded, "I guess, I'll talk to you about it later." He pointed to the kids as AJ nodded. He didn't want to explain anything in front of the kids. He'd discuss with his wife later on.

"There's some leftover spaghetti in the pot over there." AJ told him as he looked over.

"Thanks, but I'm not that hungry." He admitted, "Does look good though." He looked over the twins digging into their dinner, tomato spaghetti all over their faces, making it hard not to laugh.

"So... when you were gone." AJ began as Punk leaned against the kitchen counter, "Dean came over." She said as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Dean Ambrose?" Punk asked with confusion.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "It was like he was apologising, Phil. Said boxing never felt the same after you left, and he felt horrible for turning his back on you." She shrugged, "I think he was being genuine." AJ admitted.

"I don't get what the difference it makes now that I'm out. I mean... I still done what I done."

"I know." AJ nodded, "I asked him what difference it made now that you were out, but he just said it was wrong for him to have turned his back in the first place. You had lost enough." She said, "I told him I'd tell you he dropped by. He left his new phone number." AJ said.

"What? You think I should call him?" He asked her curiously.

"Well I think you should give him a chance to say his peace." She shrugged, "He looked miserable, Phil."

"Yeah, and where was he when I was miserable? Turning his back like a pussy." Punk said as AJ's eyes widened at his language in front of the kids, "Sorry." He mumbled.

"You can't hold a grudge. This is all about moving on for us. So we can start a clean slate, with no negativity around. Maybe gaining a friend or two back is something you need." She said.

And she knew he was right. He couldn't hold things against anyone. His friends had made their decision in the heat of the moment. They were no doubt shocked and confused, and made the decision to leave him hanging, because what he done, he deserved to be left. But now Dean had came to his senses, and finally realised that what he done wasn't because he wanted to, and because he was some cold blooded killer. And it was about time he realised that.

"I'll go give him a call." Punk rolled his eyes, hating to admit that his wife was always the right one, and he always came up with excuses to argue against her.

AJ turned her attention back to the twins after Punk left the kitchen, smiling to them as they finshed up with their dinner. She wanted what was best for them, and what was best for them, was being surrounded in a happy environment, with equally happy parents. She wanted Punk to get back to his normal self, and she was already so proud that he was seeking counciling. She felt that if he was to reform his friendship again with Dean, it would help him in some level too. Punk seen it as forgiving his friend for turning his back on him, AJ seen it as Punk gaining one more person in his life that he could talk to, instead of just her.

* * *

"This is so pretty. But I don't think I can wear it." Punk admitted to his daughter who lay in bed after handing him the daisy chain she had made today, "I'll give it to mommy though." He promised.

"Can I show you how to make them... t'morrow?" She said, the words slurring from her tired lips, looking at her father with hazy eyes as he put her to bed.

"Of course you can, princess." He nodded, "Time for bed now, though." He said as she nodded, shutting her eyes over as he stayed crouched down at her bedside, just until she drifted off to sleep, standing up and heading out of the room.

Putting the twins to sleep was just second hand nature to him. It felt normal and like he'd been doing it the entire time. He was just glad they both felt comfortable around him, and knew him to be their daddy. That was all he could ask for.

He walked into his and AJ's bedroom, holding the daisy chain in his hand with a smile as AJ took her glasses off and sat her book on the nightstand, "Asleep?" She said with a tired smile.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Heidi gave me this. But I told her I'd give it to you, so you can wear it." Punk smiled, lying on his side of the bed against the headboard, handing the daisy chain to his wife who smiled.

"I think this would look pretty on you." She joked, carefully sitting the flowers on her bedside cabinet, "How'd the phone call go?" She asked.

"Ok. I agreed to meet him in a few days. I don't really know what I'm meant to say to him." He admitted, "It's been so long. The phone call was awkward enough." He sighed.

"Just let him roll with talking, you'll both feel comfortable with passing time." She assured him, "I think, you two starting over again, I think it'll help you a lot. I mean... when you're cooped up in here singing nursery rhymes and watching disney movies, you can go out with him again." She shrugged.

"What if it isn't the same though?" Punk sighed, "I mean, what if our friendship can't be the way it used to. Seth clearly still doesn't want anything to do with me." Punk sighed.

"Screw Seth." AJ spat, "Dean's here, he's making the effort, he's apologising, you should make the effort too." She said as he nodded.

"I hate when you do this." He turned to her with a smile as she looked up curiously.

"Do what?" She asked.

"When you're always right." He smiled to her, "I'd make all the wrong decisions if you weren't here." He laughed as she chuckled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Lucky I'm here then. Huh?" She smiled, pressing a kiss through his t-shirt, onto his shoulder, "You gona tell me about therapy? Or am I going to have to kiss it out of you?" She looked up at him innocently.

"Well, I was going to just tell you, but if you insist on... kissing it out of me." He shrugged, "I don't mind." He played her as she chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her over him, his hands laying gently at her sides as they slid down on the matress.

* * *

The clock had ticked right into the am, and they had finally settled down, their bodies tangled against one another and the sheets, the room window having been busted open to give the stuffy room some fresh air. It was moments like these where she really knew her husband was back, and he was here, holding her naked while she listened to his heart beating, in rhythm with his steady breaths.

"So... about therapy..."

"Hey..." She looked up, resting her hand on his chest, "Let's just not talk. You can tell me tomorrow." She said. She was enjoying the comfort and the intimacy way too much. They had all the time in the world to talk, and that was the reality now. They had the time in their hands. There was no prison controlling the length of time she'd be apart from him. It was all over. They just had to get back to the way they used to be, using tiny baby steps that would pay off in the end.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Daddy, can we go play?" Dylan asked as he and his sister danced around their father at the kitchen table, their breakfast finished and their toys outside awaiting.

"Yeah, of course you can. On you go." Punk smiled as they raced away, out of the back door and into the garden to play together. If there was one thing that shocked him the most when getting know his children, was how well they played with one another. Being of different genders, he expected them to be stepping on one anothers toes left right and centre, but they were good kids, they learned to get along with one another and like any normal parent, that was all he and AJ wished for.

"I was thinking, why don't we go to the beach house for a few days, before your next therapy session. I haven't taken the twins in a long time, they love it down there." She smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Punk nodded, "I mean... Anette said that vacations and days out will help me. Especially when it's public things." He shrugged whilst stirring a spoon around his mug of coffee.

"Well there you go." AJ smiled, sitting down across from him at the table, "So, do you want to tell me how it went?" She asked curiously.

"It was ok. I mean... it was the first session, so I didn't get a chance to really get into things. She just told me to remind myself that I had everything I needed, and that I was going to be ok. And I've been doing that. It's helped a lot." He nodded, "I wasn't ready to talk about Rachel, but I guess she'll get it out of me at some point." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, she got out of me. And I was like talking to a brick wall back then." She said as he nodded, "You've took the first step, you can take the next." She smiled, reaching over and taking her hand in his softly, watching him smile to her. She was right, he'd done the hardest part, admitting he needed the help and getting through the first session. He wasn't saying it'd be a breeze from now on, but it could only get better from here.

* * *

Just like AJ had suggested, they had wound up taking a trip to California, to their very much unused beach house. Punk hadn't been since he was put to prison, and AJ hadn't been since at least a year. It felt wonderful to be back, and she knew how much the twins loved it, even more so that their daddy was with them.

She thought it'd be good to get away from a few days, before they went back to Vegas where Punk would be meeting Dean and having his next therapy session. They hadn't been here as a family in so long.

"They sure are getting old, huh?" Punk nudged AJ, walking along the beach while Tank and Nero slowly and tiredly trotted in front, the twins running ahead, enjoying the warm sand between their little toes.

"Who? The twins or the dogs?" AJ looked up at Punk as he laughed.

"I was meaning the dogs, but yeah... the twins are too." He agreed, "I remember when they were just puppies. Feels like a lifetime away." Punk shook his head. As much as people may have laughed, at one point in his life, Tank and Nero were the only family he had. To see them getting old, growing little grey beards and slowing down on their walks, it broke his heart.

They took a seat on the golden sand, the dogs lying fall out beside them while Dylan and Heidi caught the cold tyde on their feet, running away when the water rose up on the sand, then running forward before it arose again.

"They really do love it here. Don't they?" Punk said, a permanent smile on his face as he looked on at his children in all their glory.

"They love it." AJ nodded, "It's like a completely different world here to them." She said.

"It is a completely different world. There's nothing going on here, and I love it." Punk said. The best part about the beach house, was it was away from everything. It was literally a condo on the beach, nothing surrounding them besides sand, sea and a whole lot of sun. It was one of the reasons he got it in the first place. It was so peaceful and quiet, no one could bother them here.

* * *

Later on, AJ went out and collected a large pepperoni pizza from a pizza place about a half an hour drive away. The pizza done all four of them and soon enough, Dylan and Heidi fell asleep on the couch after. They'd spent the full day at the beach, without taking a nap, and they were completely exhausted. The wonderful pizza was enough to drift them off into a peaceful sleep.

"They're out cold." AJ told Punk as she walked outside onto the balcony, watching Punk standing leaning over the barrier, looking out onto the sea, "Hey, you ok?" She asked, creeping up behind him, resting a hand on his back as he came out of his daze.

"Yeah." He nodded, turning around to her with a smile, "I'm fine."

He took a seat on the outside couch, taking her with him as she sat on his lap, his chin resting on her shoulder with his arms securely wrapped around her waist.

"This is nice." He said quietly. It felt good to be here, holding her, their twins meer footsteps away, sleeping their little heads off in their room, the sound of the waves crashing so near along with the cool sea breeze blowing in the air. It really was like another world here.

"It is." AJ agreed with almost a groan, her back pressing stiffly against his stomach, feeling his hands roam around the top of her jeans. Sometimes she wondered if he had any control.

"You can't help yourself, can you?" She turned her head and looked back.

"Hey, I went three years without touching you. Leave me alone." He joked as she chuckled.

"Yeah, how did you survive all that time?" She asked, turning around to straddle his hips, her hands pressing firmly on his shoulders, "I know I didn't." She whispered.

"Well if there's one thing I know, it's that we have plenty of time, to make up for all those lost nights." He smiled to her as she nodded, cupping his cheeks and pressing a soft kiss on his lips, feeling his hands rest on her ass while standing up with her, her legs circling firmly around his waist while he walked back into the house, stumbling over his own feet and landing on the couch with her already writhing beneath him.

"Do you think we can make it to the bedroom?" Punk spoke, his voice muffled against AJ's neck as he kissed the caramel, sweet skin.

"No..." AJ gasped, "No, right here..." She begged. She didn't think she had the right energy to move anywhere now, he was weakening her by the minute. Each kiss, each touch, she was slowly but surely weakening down to nothing, where she depended on him to take care of her.

Punk stripped his shirt off, along with AJ's, unclasping her bra and focusing on her jeans and panties, sliding them down her toned legs, in such a rush to see her bare before his eyes.

"Oh, Phil..." AJ rolled her head back against the arm of the couch, feeling her husband slip a finger between her warm walls, rocking it back and forth, bumping along her g-spot, setting everything off inside her, just like he always could.

"Yeah... you like that, baby?" Punk buried his head into the curve of her neck, enjoying whatever pleasure he could give his wife, wether it be internal or external. Hearing the little cat like purring from her lips gave him all the self esteem he needed to continue.

"Oh God, Phil... don't stop." She took a firm grip of his arm. Their nights like these weren't just acts of love, it was a reminder that she had him back, and he was right here with her, touching her and loving her like she'd longed for three years.

He released his finger from the jealousy of his tight pants, unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans as AJ looked down, rolling her head back with a satisfied smile. She knew what was coming, she'd had it so many times before yet still got jitters when she thought about it. If that didn't tell him what he needed to know about their relationship then he didn't know what would.

He lined himself up with her quivering centre, pushing his hips forward into her whilst leaning over her body, burying himself to the hilt inside her warm, wet walls. Every time felt like their first, and she never changed, their passion never left. And that was something that bothered him in prison. Wondering if they could ever be the same again. As friends, as a married couple, as lovers. But he was definitley worrying over nothing.

"Oh, yeah." AJ bit her lip, "Oh, move baby... please." She begged, not being able to take the still atmosphere in the air. She needed movement, quick movement, and she knew he was more than capable.

"Oh, God... you're so tight." Punk grunted, "I could do this for days." He whispered. And he really meant it.

He leaned forward, kissing her forcefully, the kiss not as tidy as hoped from the raspy breaths they were both taking. The atmosphere was warm, and not just because of what they were doing. Something felt right and cosy. The fire crackled across from them at the mantel, while they could still hear the waves crashing outside.

"Oh, Phil. Feels so good." She moaned, a series of moans and groans escaping the full time, some louder than others.

He went and he went, eventually feeling his climax creep up on him, along with his wife who had took firm grip of the arm of the sofa above her, her legs circled around her husbands waist while he slammed his hip bones against her own.

"Oh, Phil... baby, I'm so close." She moaned, feeling her realse build in the pit of her stomach, ready to let go any second. The best thing was gripping on to him for dear life, realising he was really here, making love to her.

"Fuck, April... I'm gona cum..." Punk bit his lip from being any louder than his gruff voice was sounding.

"Do it. Oh, baby do it." She shifted her head around recklessly, impatient upon her release, feeling his hips crash down against her own as her legs circled him tightly, feeling her muscles contract against his pulsing length inside her, ready to let go with him any minute.

"Jesus Christ, April... fuck." Punk grunted, holding her sides as she gripped at his back, her black painted fingernails dragging down his spine.

"Oh, Phil... Phil..." She moaned, feeling her essence coat him inside her, her body shaking from the strength of such a wonderful high, feeling him pour himself inside her, his body collapsing on top of her as they equally and together rode out their climax.

AJ took a deep breath, running her fingertips through his damp hair while they tried to catch their breaths, Punks head resting against her chest.

"Promise me... you won't ever leave me." She asked, continuing to run her hands over his hair, cupping the back of his head while he lay, regaining his breath back to normality.

"I promise."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N... Ok, I'm just going to get into this. To the troll who is acusing me through the reviews of being sexist, a boy, and uneducated... I can guarantee you, I am not any of those things. I am not a boy, sexist, nor uneducated. You reviewed a few chapters ago, saying I had to educate myself before I wrote, yet reviewed a few chapters after. Why not stop reading if you didn't like what I was writing? It's types of people like you that ruin this for me and uninspire me to write. Here's a thought... stop hiding under the guest review option, make an account and then we can talk about how sexist I am, how I am uneducated and how I am a 'straight white boy'**

 **Call the story what you will. If you do not like what I write, don't read. But do not acuse me of things that I am not. You do not know me.**

 **Sorry to the other reviewers, I just had to get that out there. I think it's time I decline guest reviews. So I apologise to the sweet reviews I get from guests. Anyways, here is chapter 27. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey, look... sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up." Punk got the twins attention as they turned around to their sleepy mother walking into the kitchen.

Punk had got up with the twins early this morning, leaving his sleeping wife in bed and making Dylan and Heidi their breakfast, to which they were half way through eating now. They were extremely upbeat and hyper from a good nights sleep, while Punk on the other hand had slept for around three hours. But he was used to that he supposed.

"Mommy, you slept late." Heidi giggled. Normally their mother was up bright and early with them. It was unusual that AJ would sleep in, but she was just so tired, she couldn't help it. It was just too peaceful here.

"I know... I was just so tired." She folded her arms whilst walking further into the kitchen, "What do you guys want to do today?" She asked them.

"Beach." Dylan said, "Can we go the beach?"

"Again?" AJ asked them with raised eyebrows as they both nodded.

"Well, I guess." AJ turned to Punk as he smiled to her, turning back round to doing whatever he was doing at the sink. She'd never take waking up like this for granted. Never.

* * *

"It's great. This part of the beach. No ones around, we can see them closely." AJ smiled whilst sitting on the sand with Punk, watching the twins closely as they padded around the shore line, catching the waves and enjoying the sand and sun. They had their mothers skin. Just made for the sun.

"I know. The busy part is round the opposite end. There were a few condo's up for sale round there but here was much better. No noise, no interuptions." Punk smiled to himself, his hand stroking through Tank's wirey fur, while Nero sniffed around beside AJ.

"Sometimes silence is the worst thing though. Right?" She looked up at him as he nodded. He could agree on that one. The silence was the worst part. The silence gave his thoughts time to be loud and shrieking in his head.

"I guess you're right." Punk nodded.

"I swear..." AJ shook her head, "That was the worst part when you were gone. How quiet everything felt. When the kids had gone to bed, or when they napped during the day, and I sat alone downstairs with the dogs. I could hear a pin drop, and it gave my thoughts time to louden." She shook her head, "It was the worst."

"I know." Punk nodded, "I was feeling the same way." He said, "Didn't you ever think of working again? Just to keep your mind off of things?" He asked curiously. He thought to himself in prison that AJ may have went back to work, and writing. But he supposed there was no real reason for her to. It wasn't like she was ever going to be short of money.

"I did, actually." AJ nodded, "But the writing... it takes too much time. And I do miss it. I miss the interviews, and the editing of everything, sending it in to the head office and getting five stars. But... I figured I just wouldn't have enough time." She shrugged.

"Well if it's still something you want to go back to, you know I'll always be here for you. You don't have to worry about someone looking after the twins anymore. I'll be there." He said.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged, "It's been so long since I wrote up anything." She shook her head, "I might not even get back in, I was fired... remember." She looked up to him.

"Yeah, I know. But that was a lot of years ago. The same dude who fired you probably isn't there anymore. I mean... you got your degree, you have your CV, if it's something you want to do again, you'll get in somewhere no problem." He said.

"You really think I could do it again?" AJ asked curiously.

"Of course you could." He nodded, "We're all about moving forward now. Aren't we?" He smiled to her, "Plus, they are a handful..." He looked over to the twins, "Writing could be your chance to have some peace and quiet." He shrugged. He guessed she'd never really gotten a break from the kids, or never got the option.

"Are you being supportive because you want to warm me up to the idea of you boxing again?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No. Of course not." Punk said, "Jeez, can't a man support his wife without being acused of wanting something out of it?" He said as she smiled.

"You really think I should do it?" AJ asked, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"If it's what you want to, then why shouldn't you." He shrugged.

It was something she thought about often. Especially when he was gone. She always took so much pride in her career, and when she got fired, it felt awful, but then the twins came along, and she guessed it slipped her mind. Now they were older, Punk was here, there didn't seem like anything was in the way of stopping her going back and writing again.

"Now you're making me feel bad." She admitted.

"Why?" He asked defensively.

"Because." She sighed, "As soon as you talk to me about boxing again, I shut it down right away, and I'm here, considering writing again and you're supporting me and encouraging me." She looked up at him, "Are you purposely trying to make me feel bad?" She asked.

"Of course I'm not." Punk said, "I think boxing and writing is a little different, don't you think?" He smiled to her as she looked down, "We went over the boxing stuff. It's unrealistic. I'm getting old, I probably couldn't hit a fly. You can really do this again." He smiled, "And I think you should." He said, "I still feel guilty for getting you fired." He looked over at the twins as she laughed quietly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Please, don't." She said, "That wasn't your fault." She said, "And plus, the twins came along just after, I would have had to taken time off anyway." She said.

"Look... I'm not forcing you. If you don't want to do it, that's fine. But if you do, I'm here, to support you. If you... I don't know, if you have to work late at the office one night, I'll be here to put the kids to bed. Or if you need to work at home, I'll take them out for a bit to give you some peace and quiet." Punk said, "I'm here now. Remember." He nudged her.

"And I couldn't be more glad." She smiled up to him, hugging into him as they watched on at Dylan and Heidi making sandcastles in the sand, catching the waves and splashing around. Sometimes pausing to look around at what he had was the greatest moments.

* * *

A few days spiralled on and their mini vacation was over. They were back in Vegas and back to normality. AJ had took Punks support and began looking out her college degrees and CV, deciding to go ahead to fall back into her writing ways.

Punk was heading into another therapy session, but before that, he was nervously meeting up with Dean, just at a local coffee shop downtown. He was nervous. He didn't know why. He was still annoyed and upset with Dean for turning his back on him so quickly, when he needed him the most. But it took a lot of guts for the young man to come looking for him, and looking for their relationship.

He sat in the coffee shop, first to arrive, leaving AJ and the twins to a day of painting in the house, hoping to stay out long enough that he didn't have to get covered in paint when he got home.

His head looked towards the coffee shop door everytime it opened, looking down in disappointment when he seen different men and women walk in and out. The last thing he wanted was for Dean not to show. As much as he was nervous, he really wanted to see him.

Finally, after whate felt like thousands of waiting hours, he watched his former friend walk through the shop, a beanie hat on his head with that same dirty blonde hair sticking out at the bottom, a leather jacket on his back with some pair of dirty jeans. Yup. Same Dean he remembered.

He watched him spot him over in the corner, watching him walk forward and towards him, awkwardly taking a seat across from him at the round table, figeting around already.

"Hey." Punk nodded to the man he hated to say he had missed very much, along with Seth.

"Hey."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

"It's been a while." Punk said, facing across from Dean who had taken his beanie off, rubbing his hands through his hair to hide his nerve.

"Yeah." Dean chuckled nervously.

Punk knew it'd be awkward, but he hoped some form of conversation would appear. It felt incredibly weird to see Dean again after not seeing him for so long.

"How have you been?" Punk asked, holding the cup of coffee in his hands to keep himself warm, looking across at Dean who shook his head from side to side, then nodding, not knowing what to say.

"Ok." Dean nodded, "What about you?" He asked curiously, looking up at Punk who just shrugged.

"As fine as an ex inmate could be." Punk said. No matter how angry he was, and how hurt he had been from his friends turning their back so quickly on him, he couldn't deny the friendship he still felt was possible to have with Dean again. He and Seth were the first two guys that really helped him through the loss of his first wife, and helped him break in the barriers to boxing. And because he was older, he always felt responsible for them. Like an older brother. He still felt that way.

"I know... you're gona be pissed, and I understand if we can never be friends again. But... I've really missed you." He looked up at Punk with glistening tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't one to get emotional, but seeing his friend after all this time. He couldn't help it.

"I missed you too." Punk nodded, "But I needed you, man. All I had was April, and she was falling apart. I needed my friends, and you both left me." Punk said.

"I was just doing what Seth was doing. I think I was just in shock." He shook his head, "I mean... finding out you'd actually killed a guy. It was crazy. And Mendoza was so quick to let you go, and Seth seemed to have made his mind up... I just went along with everyone and I'm sorry." He said, "You can understand that. Can't you?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded. He did understand. And he respected Dean for admitting his wrongs.

"I... I tried to be there for April when you left. I went around to the house as much as I could, but I felt like a hypocrite. It didn't seem right to look out for you when the damage had been done." He shrugged, "And April was pregnant, and your sister was there. I didn't think I was needed." He said as Punk nodded.

"April needed all the help she could get." Punk shook his head.

"If I could go back, I would have been there for her, hell... I wouldn't have turned my back on you in the first place." Dean said, "I'm just really sorry, Phil. Everything you've been through..." Dean shook his head.

"I don't need your sympathy." Punk made himself clear, "I've had a rough time these past few years. But I have the twins, I have April... it's all I need." Punk said as Dean crooked his eyebrows in confusion. Just the twins?

"What about... April was pregnant." Dean shook his head.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "She lost the baby." Punk shook his head. It was the first time that he had acknowledged it to someone other than his therapist or his wife. He hated that those words had to come from his lips. It was like when he had to tell people he had lost his wife many years ago, only this felt worse, because it was his child, a part of him. Such an innocent part of him.

Dean sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry, man." He sighed.

"Didn't you notice when you came round to the house?" Punk asked.

"Well, no... the twins were in the garden, I was talking to April... I just wasn't thinking." Dean shook his head, "I'm sorry, man. No one should have to go through that." Dean said, feeling even more guilty now.

"It isn't your fault." Punk said, "None of it is. You don't need to apologise to me. Yeah, it would have been nice to have you around for the last few weeks I spent at home, but you split, just like everyone else did. I'd just killed a guy, I don't know why I was expecting to be waved goodbye with open arms." He shook his head.

"Boxing was never the same." He said as Punk poured some more sugar into his coffee, "Seth moved on, him and Kaitlyn moved state, I was at the gym myself. I haven't won a fight in god knows how long." He said with embarassment, "And it's because I don't have my buddy's in my corner. Cheering me on." He said, "I just train the younger guys now. My heart isn't in the right place." He admitted.

"I miss it, dude." Punk sighed, "I miss it so much." He said like he was in pain, "But April... she just won't have it. And I get her, we've been through so much, but I hate knowing the opportunity is in front of me, and I can't take it." He shook his head, "I know I could sweet talk Mendoza and Jameson."

"Maybe April is right, man." Dean sighed, "You've only been out for a few months. You have the twins. April needs you. I'm sure you guys are still overcoming a lot of stuff." He said, "She might have a point." Dean said, feeling themselves slip into normal conversation. Just so easy. He already felt like he and Punk were back to their normal selfs. It was strange to realise he was actually here after all this time, but it felt like he'd never even left.

"I know." Punk nodded, "I just want that one last fight. Just that one last walk out to the ring. That one last crowd. One last fight so I can officially move on. The way I left, it wasn't what I wanted. Getting stripped of the title, being suspended for five years." Punk shook his head, "I want that one last fight. But she just won't budge." Punk said frustratedly.

And this was what he missed. He missed his second opinion. He missed having a friend to talk to about things he couldn't talk about with his wife.

"But you know what you're like, man. You'll say it's your last, and then you'll have another ten fights." Dean chuckled as Punk smiled, "You're a crazy bastard."

"I know where I stand." Punk said, "And plus, I'm getting old. Now is my chance to go one last time. Before I'm too old." Punk admitted as Dean just shrugged.

"It's your decision, man." Dean said.

"No... it's April's decision apparently." Punk said, knowing it wasn't fair to be so hasty towards his wife. She was only worried about him. But she hated that she couldn't trust him when he said he'd be ok. Didn't she want to wrap up all of this, and move on to the next chapter of their life? He didn't feel like he could without having one last fight.

"Well, no one is gona persuade her besides you. It's you that needs to acquaint her to the idea." Dean shrugged, not being able to smile to himself for a second.

"What?" Punk said with confusion, wondering why he had such a grin on him.

"I missed this." Dean admitted.

It was amazing how they had managed to say their peace and fit into the way they used to be. Like nothing had even went on all this time. He was still so mad with himself for turning his back, and he sure Punk was, but something told him they were going to be just fine.

"Me too." Punk nodded, smiling to himself. He couldn't ingore the fact that he was thrilled and overjoyed with having his friend back. April was right. It was definitley something he needed. And he'd missed the foulmouthed lunatic himself. Despite him still being hurt by him.

"Talk to April, man." Dean said, "She's bound to come round. She wants to move on, right?" He assured himself.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Then tell her you can both finally do that. After your last fight, you can pack up and officially move on. I'm sure she'll understand." Dean said.

"I don't know." Punk said, "She tends to win a lot of fights we have."

"Don't make it a fight."

* * *

"Hey, I'm home." Punk announced as he walked into the house, walking through into the living room and cringing at all the mess, "Oh, dear lord." He looked at the paint all oer the white paper, luckily some old sheets were down on the rug to protect.

"Daddy, look... painted a picture." Heidi announced as Punk nodded.

"That's great, sweetheart." Punk said, "I think I know who's needing a bath tonight though. Huh?" He looked at them. Dylan had paint all over his face while Heidi had some in her hair. Despite the mess, they looked happy, and that was all he was interested in.

"Where is your mother?" Punk asked curiously.

"Kitchen." Dylan told his father, squirting paint on his hands and inprinting his hand print on the white paper.

Punk chuckled as he walked away, walking into the kitchen to find AJ washing her hands in the sink, equally as messy as the twins, making him laugh even harder.

"Hey." AJ smiled to him.

"C'mon... I can barely bath both of them in there, but all three of you?" Punk said as she giggled.

"Yeah, I made the bad decision in buying the paint that doens't come off unless you rub your skin until it goes red." She said, drying her hands on a dish towel, the paint still on her hands. Bathtime tonight sure was going to be a challenge.

"I can see that." Punk smiled to himself.

"So, how did it go? Did you guys talk?" AJ asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, we talked. I think we're going to be ok." Punk nodded with a satisfied smile. He had left Dean today, knowing their friendship was worth keeping. It took a lot of guts for Dean to come see him and admit he was wrong for turning his back. But all was said and done. He knew they were going to be fine.

"Oh, that's so great. I'm so glad." AJ smiled with relief. She loved seeing her husband beinning to piece everything he had back together.

"Yeah." Punk agreed with her, "We talked. We talked about a lot actually." Punk smiled as AJ did too. She was glad her husband was gaining his friend back. In her opinion, it was something he was needing, "We talked about boxing." Punk said, looking up at her slowly as her smile began to fade slowly.

"Yeah?" AJ smiled, "Like old times?" She hoped.

"Well, yeah... but, we talked about me having a last fight." Punk edged his way in as she threw the dish towel down over on the counter.

"The twins need their baths." She said, pushing by him and out of the kitchen. She wasn't even letting him talk now. She was just avoiding the conversation. He knew he had told her he wasn't going to bring it up again, and that he was stupid to think he could box again but he didn't know why it was such a big deal. The least she could do was hear him out. It was beyond frustrating.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

"Are you going to let me talk?" Punk asked, having waited outside he and AJ's bedroom for AJ to emerge back out after settling the twins down to a movie after their bath. It was too early for them to go to sleep, but still too late to liven them up.

"There isn't anything to talk about." AJ said, shutting the room door over and heading for the stairs as Punk followed her down like a lost puppy, through the hall and into the kitchen.

"Why can't you just hear me out?" Punk sighed frustratedly as she turned around quickly.

"Because nothing you can say will make me change my mind. We have more things to worry about than you having another boxing match, Phil." AJ said.

"I get that. Ok, I get that big time. Don't you dare think that all I'm worrying about is boxing. Because it's not." He said, "I just want you to listen to me. Let me... let me change your mind." He asked with a sigh.

"You can talk all you want, Phil. Our family doesn't need anymore stress than what we already have." AJ shook her head. Despite her coming across as harsh, she was only thinking of her family.

"It doesn't need to be a stressful thing, baby." Punk said, "Sit down." He took her hands and lead her over to the kitchen table, watching her sit down as he took his own seat across from her.

"I just want us to focus on getting back to normal." She said, "You can't do that if you're preparing for a boxing match." She shook her head, "And whose to say you'll still have all your fans?" She said.

"I know. I know it might not be the same, but just listen to me." He asked her, "I can't move on with us, I can't... I can't look to the future, when I have this hovering over me. I never got the chance to retire properly. I never got the chance to say goodbye. If you just... let me do this. I can finish up my life with boxing. I can officially leave it behind and move on, with you and the twins." He said, "This isn't me playing you to thinking it's a last fight, when I'll go on to have another five or six. This will be the last fight. This will be the last crowd, the last conferences, the last weigh ins. I can dust myself off after this, and me and you can move on, with our kids." He promised, "I owe boxing this. I owe it one last fight." He said as she sighed.

She hated when he sounded so passionate and truthful. And she hated to be the only thing standing in his way. She knew he was burdoned by the thought of a last fight, and she didn't want him to live his life with regrets, waking up in ten years and saying 'what if I had that last fight'. She hated the thought of him getting hurt, and she was worried about how the crowd and the boxing fans would react to him after where he had spent the last three years. But if he needed to do this to move on, she guessed she didn't have much of a choice.

"I can still go to therapy. I can still be your husband and a father to the twins whilst I'm training." He promised her, "Please, baby."

"I'm not trying to step in the way of what you want to do. I'm just worried it'll be too much for you. It seems impossible." She sighed.

"Nothing is impossible when I have you by my side." He smiled as she couldn't help but smile.

"Look..." She took his hand in both of her own, tracing her finger over the no gimmicks needed tattoo he had, "I never shut the idea down because I just didn't want you to do it. I done it because I love you, and I'm scared it'll be too much, and it'll ruin all the progress we've made so far as a family." She sighed as he nodded. And he did understand her from that point of view.

"I wouldn't let anything ruin our family, April. You know that. I want... I want my kids to witness a fight, even better that it's my last one. They've only seen videos of me. After I do this, I can move on, we can start a new chapter. We can go wherever you want to go. We can grow old together." He said as she smiled, "I'll be fine. I just... I have to do this." He said. It was like a craving now.

AJ looked into his eyes. He was genuine and he meant what he said. After this fight, after his final goodbye. Could they really move on and ride into the sunset? It was a gamble she was willing to take. His love meant the world, and she needed to be that loving, supporting wife.

"Ok." She whispered with a tired nod as he looked up with so much joy.

"Ok?" He smiled with disbelief.

"If it's what you have to do, for us to move on." She nodded, "I'll be there for you." She nodded.

She knew it meant a lot to him, but she didn't know exactly how much. Maybe this would even help him. She wanted him to be happy, and maybe with therapy combined with positivity of his last fight, it would help them start the next chapter of their life like he said, on a positive note. Where prison life and the shadow of their still born daughter was just a faded memory.

* * *

Punk took no time in making his way to the training facility in which he used to train at, hoping he could catch Mendoza or Jameson. He was nervous going into the gym, he hated everyone staring, but he was surprised at how many people greeted him back with a handshake.

"What are you doing here?" Jameson asked as Punk walked into his office, "It's good to... good to see you again." He admitted.

"You too." Punk nodded, "I was just here to talk over a few things." Punk said as Jameson nodded, watching Punk sit down in front of his office desk.

"Ok, Phil. I've known you for a long time. I know what you're after." Jameson said, "You know your suspension is five years, you've only completed three." He said.

"I know, but I was hoping you could maybe work your way around it." Punk sighed, "Look, man. I just want one last fight. To really be done with all of this. I don't want a run with a title shot, I just... I just want one last fight, to say a proper goodbye." Punk said, "Surely you can negotiate with someone." Punk said.

Jameson sighed. Despite himself, boxing hadn't really been the same since Punk got put to prison. They'd lost a lot of views and it just wasn't the way it used to be. On the money side of things, getting Punk back for a last match would be the best thing ever. But he couldn't ignore the five year suspension Punk was under.

"You know I'd give you a fight in a heartbeat, Phil." Jameson said, "And plus, who would you even fight?"

"Remen." Punk said right away, "No one gets fed up of our fights, and he was talking smack to me the other day about one last fight, me and him." Punk said, "Look, I know it's a lot to ask, and I shouldn't be afforded out of my suspension. But c'mon..." Punk sighed.

"Alright, alright." Jameson put his hands up, "I'll see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up." He warned Punk.

"Thank you." Punk smiled.

Even just being back in the gym, he felt at home again. All he needed was the go ahead from Jameson now and he could get back in here, training his butt off for this last fight. He appreciated how calm everyone was around him. They all knew fine well what he had done and why he had been in prison, but they all still shown him respect which Punk thought was remarkable.

"Hey, Phil..." Jameson said before Punk left the office.

"Yeah?" Punk said.

"It's good to see you back in this place again." Jameson smiled as Punk nodded. And it was good. Despite what Punk had done, all the coaches, fighters and trainers had missed him around the facility. Missed the crazy, sold out, packed arenas he would fill. Missed the good advice he would give the younger guys. He was still and always would be a respected man in the boxing world. Wether the board thought so to and would grant him permission to fight out of his suspension one last time, was a completely different story.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

Over the next few weeks, Punk had waited on the answer he longed to have from either Jameson or Mendoza. He finally got the all clear to fight out of his suspension. The board had taken it into consideration that it was manslaughter Punk was found guilty of, and he also only wanted to fight one last fight.

As soon as Punk got the go ahead, he was back in the gym. It had never felt better, and a part of him felt like nothing had even happened. Like these past three years never existed and he was back in his gym lke he always was. He still went to therapy for the emotional side of things, but in some way, his training was more of a therapy than anything.

AJ had been quiet, but she was dealing with it all. He made sure he seen his family as much as he could. Sometimes he'd even stay home and train in the gym they had in the basement, just so he could see his family for extra time.

"Anymore news about when they think the fight will be?" Dean asked, sitting down on the floor next to Punk beside the ring in the gym, throwing him a bottle of water he had collected from the vending machine.

"No." Punk shook his head, "I told them I need at least six months." Punk said.

"To be fair, you don't look that out of shape." Dean admitted. He thought Punk would have lost all his mass when in prison, but it seemed like he had gained some.

"When you're stuck in a prison cell, the only decent thing you can do is work out. Do a few push ups, press ups, anything." Punk said, "Makes time go by faster."

"Your head is really in this, isn't it?" Dean asked. He could see in Punks eyes that this meant everything, that this last run meant the world. He was an icon in this boxing world, and he was finally saying goodbye.

"I've never been more focused." He shook his head, "I feel like... this is going to bring everything together. My wife, my kids, my life. I just need to end this chapter off on a high note." He said.

"Is April still ok with it all?" Dean asked curiously.

"She doesn't say much." Punk said, "I know she doesn't like it. She doesn't want to see me get hurt. But I'll be fine." Punk said, "I go home and put the twins to bed, and by that time she's in bed." He shrugged.

"Well that isn't good." Dean admitted, "Remember what she's gone through, man." Dean said, "You have boxing as your escape, she's still living with all that pain. You still need to be there for her, even if you're busy with all of this." Dean said.

"I know." Punk nodded, "I'm not neglecting her. I just... I need to focus on this, and I need her to be supporting me. It's like she's lifeless." Punk said.

"Just remind her that you're here." Dean said, "Go home and give her the good old Punk loving." Dean nudged him as Punk collapsed down on his back.

"I just want to fight already." He stomped his feet on the ground like a child as Dean laughed.

* * *

"April, I'm home." Punk announced as he walked through the front door, dumping his gym bag down and wandering through the hall into the living room where AJ sat on the couch, hugging a blanket with her eyes on the TV. It wasn't even 8pm.

"Hey." She turned around with a tired smile.

"Twins in bed?" He asked with a sigh, hoping he could have seen them. He only seen them for a few hours this morning.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "There's some left overs from dinner in the kitchen." AJ told him as he nodded.

"You ok?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah." She nodded unconvinced. How could she convince him she was ok when it was 8pm and she was sitting in darkness in the living room hugging a blanket and watching Buffy.

"I'm going to ask you again. Because that was the most deflated yes I've ever heard in my life." He said, taking a seat beside her as she rolled her eyes, "You ok?" He asked again.

"I'm fine, Phil." She nodded, shaking her body out of the blanket she was holding around her, standing up and walking out of the living room, into the kitchen leaving him collapsing back against the couch with frustration. Sometimes he felt like he didn't know her anymore. They used to be so honest, so easily honest. Now it was like there was one big steel wall dividing them. He couldn't help her if she didn't help herself.

He followed her into the kitchen, watching as she stood against the counter, waiting on the kettle boiling, her hands in her face.

"April." He said gently as she looked up, looking across at him as he frowned.

"I'm fine... I'm fine... I just..."

"You aren't fine..." Punk took a hold of her wrists and looked into her eyes, "We're looking to the future now. What's getting to you?" He asked. He thought that she could deal with him fighting, because after it was all said and done, it was time for them to move on, to start a new life with their children.

"I don't know." She shook her head, "I don't know what's wrong with me." She shook her head, looking up at him as he sighed.

"You know you can talk to me, about anything." He told her, "I finally feel like, like we're getting somewhere. You know... I'm finally feeling better, with the therapy, and training again. But don't you think that I've forgotten about you." He said, "Tell me what's wrong, baby?" He sighed.

"I don't know, Phil." She shrugged, "I don't know wether I'm coming or going these days. It's not even the boxing anymore. I've accepted that. I'm just..." She looked down as he tilted her head back up to face him.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, "It's ok to feel all over the place. Once we get to the fight, and it's all said and done, and we're sitting in the sun, with the twins, no worries or nightmares hanging over us, you'll be just fine." He promised her as she nodded.

She didn't quite know what was wrong with her. She had just recently felt edgy with everything. She knew it wasn't the boxing, she'd accepted that it was happening and was almost getting excited about it. She knew at the end of the fight, when it was all over, their family could finally move on out of this nightmare. She'd still been seeking therapy, and she knew it wasn't anything to do with Rachel or Punks three year absence from her. She just couldn't hit the nail on the head as to why she was so unsettled right now. She hoped it would pass.

"Why are you so understanding?" She whispered. He had the capability to understand the most confusing of things. He was amazing.

"It's only you I understand." He told her, "The rest of the world doesn't make sense to me." He whispered as she looked up at him, cupping his cheeks and bringing his neck down to lock her lips with his, feeling his hands wrap around her waist tightly.

If there was one thing she knew that could shift all her troubles to the side, it was his love, weakening her, his touch and kiss. As soon as her lips touched his, and his hands settled at her waist, feeling him lift her up like a feather on to the kitchen counter, she was agoner.

She wasn't just avoiding him, she genuinley didn't know why she felt so lost. She knew it was not boxing, or the pain she still felt for their still born daughter, or the pain she still felt when thinking back to Punk being sentenced to prison. She just didn't know. She just didn't feel right. But she had him, and once he fought again, and said his goodbyes, he wouldn't only be saying goodbye to boxing, but goodbye to this part of his life, heading into the new part where there was no worries or fears hanging over them.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

It had been three months since Punk had began training, and things were going rather smoothely. Punk felt like his family were growing and developing in the right way. AJ had sent in her degree and CV to the head office of the local newspaper, getting a response right away, and a permanent job as a journalist. She wasn't worried about not getting it. She knew her records were too good to turn down. In a way, she felt that writing may have been an escape like Punk had suggested.

The twins, due to their mother and father having commitments during the day now, sometimes spent the day in daycare. AJ didn't want to, she'd never been apart from them in her four years of looking after them, but there really was no other choice. It was only for a few hours, a few days a week. And it gave the twins a chance to bond with other kids their age.

A normal day for Punk and his family, was getting up, having breakfast together. He and AJ would drop the twins off at daycare together, then he'd drop AJ off at work, and then he'd head to the gym where he'd train for four to five hours. It was like they were a normal family living in this normal world. He wasn't in pain anymore, he barely got nightmares and prison life seemed like such a lifetime away.

AJ was still going to therapy, but she even admitted that it wasn't necessary anymore. She was learning to accept Rachel in her heart with positivity. She thought of the innocent little baby as a treasure and not so much as a shadow anymore. She wore a bracelet on her wrist, with a charm of the letter R, just to remind herself that the baby girl that was took from them too soon, would never be forgotten.

She, just like Punk, was awaiting his fight with excitement now. They had informed their children about Punk fighting again, just like the DVD's they'd watched, and they were just as hyper as Punk was. All they could ask every morning when they woke, was when the fight would be. And Punk was just about to find out the answer to that.

"Brooks." Jameson poked his head out of his office at the back of the gym, getting Punks attention.

Punk left the cross trainer he was on, standing up with stiff legs and walking over to the office, walking in and taking a seat, wiping his forehead that had a thin layer of sweat.

"What's up?" Punk asked.

"I got a date." Jameson smiled as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"A date? Good for you, man. She cute?" Punk smiled as Jameson rolled his eyes.

"I see prison never crushed the funny bones inside you." Jameson laughed sarcastically as Punk smiled, "No... a date for your fight. Three months from now." Jameson said, "Remen has stepped up, everyone else is still shit scared of you."

"Ahh, I've bet them all anyway." Punk said, "Remen, huh?" Punk nodded, "Ok." He nodded, "Sounds good."

If Punks numbers were right and his math added up, in three months time that would mark a year of him being out of prison. It seemed perfect and oh so right. To end such a hard working, slowly developed year off with his last fight, to wave goodbye to the nightmares and hello to the future with his wife and children. It was on.

"That all?" Punk said.

"Yeah." Jameson nodded, "Get your ass back to training."

Punk nodded, standing up and walking out of the office when he spotted a familiar face standing by Dean. He could only see the back of him, but he could notice that ugly two coloured hair from miles away.

He slowly walked over to Dean, watching as Seth turned around who was standing with Kaitlyn, both looking at him like he was a ghost, more so Seth than Kaitlyn.

"Hey." Punk said, clasping his hands in front of him as he looked at Seth, "It's been a while."

"Sure has." Seth nodded, "You uh... you doing alright?" The man asked with just as much guilt as Dean had when seeing Punk again.

"I couldn't be better." Punk nodded truthfully, "What about you?" He asked politely.

"I'm not too bad." Seth nodded.

It was awkward, of course it was. But just like Dean, Punk could still feel the friendship lingering around him and Seth. If they talked it out, like he and Dean done. He was sure they would be ok.

"You doing alright, Kaitlyn?" Punk asked as the now brunette girl nodded, standing behind Seth, "It was nice of you to let AJ know you were leaving." Punk looked to her as she swallowed her guilt. He wasn't just looking for an apology from Seth, but he was hoping Kaitlyn was big enough to apologise to AJ for leaving her hanging with no one.

"Look, Phil." Seth put his hand out, "I'm sorry... we're both sorry. We jumped the gun, like everyone did, like Dean did, we all just followed the crowd and turned our backs on you, and that wasn't right. I was just here to wish you luck with your fight. I hope that we don't have any bad blood between us." Seth apologised with a sigh as Dean stood behind Punk with a smile. It felt like old times again. He wanted his boys all back together.

"Unfortunately for me..." Punk looked from Dean to Seth, "I don't forget the people who helped me, despite them turning their back on me. I don't forget my roots. I'm moving on and I'd really like it if after this fight is said and done, we could still be friends." Punk admitted, "All of us."

He was talking so much about this new chapter of his life with his wife and kids, he had yet to say that he also seen his two best friends in this new chapter. It wouldn't be the same without them.

"I'd like that." Seth nodded with a smile as Dean came up between them, wrapping his arms around their necks and clashing their heads together without conflicting pain.

"Look at that..." Dean smiled, "Just like old times." He looked from left to right at them as Punk and Seth chuckled.

* * *

Another bright day of training was out the way and he was headed to pick the twins up from daycare. He'd normally get them home, start their dinner to which AJ would be home just after him, taking the train and walking the rest of the way. He always told her he could come pick her up, but she insisted she just take the transport.

He walked into the daycare centre, his ears ringing from all the screaming children, nevertheless, it was a happy atmosphere with so many happy children in all their glory with all the toys.

He walked into the room where the twins were, watching Heidi playing with another little girl in the corner with the dolls and barbies, while Dylan was over with other little boys playing with the trucks and puzzles. Sometimes it slipped his mind that they were twins, considering they weren't identical, nor the same gender.

"Hi, can I help you?" An assisant walked up to Punk who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up my kids. Dylan and Heidi." Punk said. It was little things like this that made him proud to be a father. He sure was going to be a mess when they went off to school.

"Ahh, ok." The woman nodded, "Could I talk to you outside just for a moment?" She asked as Punk raised his eyebrows with confusion.

"Uh... yeah, sure." Punk nodded, walking out of the room with the woman who shut the door over, "Everything ok?"

"Well, no actually." The woman clasped her hands, "It's about Dylan."

"What about him?" Punk asked.

The kids had been going to daycare for the past three months, and both of them seemed to be getting on fine. They both loved painting him and AJ pictures, and telling them all about their day whilst having dinner. He hoped there was nothing bothering them.

"Well, I was over reading with a few children, and I spotted him at the corner of my eye." The woman said as Punk leaned forward with confusion, waiting on an explained statement, "Look, I know what you do for a living, and I'm sure it was an honest mistake. But your son hit another boy, sir." The woman said as Punk sighed whilst standing up straight.

"C'mon, he's four years old." Punk testified, "Little boys fight all the time, I'm sure they were just playing." Punk shook his head, sweating on the inside.

"No, it didn't look all that fun from where I stood. Dylan said that the boy he hit took his toy. And he hit him, because that's what his daddy does." The woman said as Punk placed his hand on his forehead, rubbing it with frustration.

"Alright, ok. Just... I'll talk to him." Punk said as she nodded.

"Ok." She said, "I'll go get them." She walked back into the room as Punk stood outside waiting. AJ was going to be so mad when she found out about this.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey, there's my favourite people." AJ smiled as she walked into the kitchen where the twins were sat up at the kitchen table, tucking into the dinner their father had just made. Over the past few months, she'd really found herself, especially when she had gotten back into writing. She no longer felt lost or out of place. She loved this routine she had, she loved the time she had to herself where she could get lost in writing, knowing that she was going home to her family soon. She felt normal again.

"Hey, how was work?" Punk smiled to her as she grabbed a plate from the cupboard, walking over beside him as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, watching her take some pasta that he had made for the twins on to her plate, walking on over to the table, taking a seat beside her children.

"Good, busy, but good." She smiled, "My hands are killing me from writing so much." She sighed, "How did you guys get on at daycare?" AJ asked the twins as Punk looked on.

He had yet to talk to Dylan about the incident at day care. He wanted to wait until he told AJ. He didn't know if she'd maybe want to talk to him aswell. He figured he would talk to her about all the series of events that took place today, after the kids went to bed.

"I drawed a picture." Heidi smiled with pride, looking up at her mother, wispy hair coming out of her neatly done pigtails.

"Another one?" AJ smiled, "Did you bring it home?" She asked.

"Yeah. On the fridge." Heidi pointed over to the fridge as AJ nodded, watching Punk look over to them. He didn't need to tell her how proud he was when he looked at them. She could see in his eyes the swelling love and pride he had whenever he looked at her and the twins. He was a proud father and husband and she was glad of it.

"You aren't having dinner?" AJ asked curiously to him, watching him just lean on the kitchen counter looking over at them.

"Uh... no, no I'm not that hungry. I'll get some later." He told her, "I'm going to take the dogs for a walk. Let you get them bathed and in bed." He said as she nodded.

"Oh, ok." AJ nodded, "Well, don't be too long. You know how tired they get." AJ said as she watched Tank and Nero trail out of their baskets in the kitchen, walking towards Punk after he whistled on them.

"I know." Punk nodded, smiling over to her as he patted his hand on his thigh whilst walking out of the kitchen, the dogs following him as he left out of the house.

AJ smiled to herself, finishing off the rest of her dinner with the twins. She loved not feeling upset or worried anymore. It was like things were finally working out. The therapy she still seeked didn't even seem necessary anymore. She was even beginning to get excited for Punks fight, and not just because it was what seemed like the end of this horrible journey to finding themselves again. But because she was legitimately excited for him. Things just seemed perfect.

* * *

"Goodnight, baby." She whispered, running her hands through her daughter's light, wavy hair, just having bathed and put them both to bed, watching her little eyes close over as she watched her for a little while. She couldn't believe it was nearly a year since Punk had been out. It had been such a rough year of high's and lows. It felt like just yesterday that Heidi was terrified of Punk, hiding behind her leg from him, not wishing him to touch her or look at her. Now she was her fathers bestfriend, along with Dylan who was comfortable around Punk from the very beginning.

She stood up straight, walking out of Heidi's room just in time to see Punk walking upstairs.

"That was a long walk." She approached him, meeting him outside their bedroom door with folded arms.

"I know." Punk nodded, "I guess time just ran away with me." He said, following her into their bedroom where he watched her dig into her bottom drawer for pyjamas.

He was so happy to see his wife happy again. She didn't feel lost anymore, and she was even getting excited for his fight. Things just seemed to be perfect. He just hoped that telling her about Dylan wouldn't ruin it all.

"Well, I'm going for a bath, baby." She smiled over to him, holding a pair of pyjamas in her hands as she began to walk by him.

"Wait." He said, an idea coming to him that would prevent her from possibly beating him up when he told her about Dylan, "Can I come?" He asked curiously as she raised her eyebrows.

"For a bath?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded as she shook her head with a chuckle.

* * *

"We haven't done this in so long." She sighed but with satisfaction, sitting in between Punks legs in their bath, the warm water soaking her and his tensed muscles after a long day. She couldn't remember the last time they had done this. It felt good.

"I know." He whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss on her neck as she smiled, drifting her eyes shut to enjoy the warmth, the scent and the feeling of his arms wrapped around her naked body, "So, here's the thing..." He whispered as she sighed.

"I don't like when you start sentences like that." She sighed, opening her eyes back up as he nodded.

"I know." He said, "But a few things happened today that I need to tell you about." He said.

"Ok, shoot." She said, all ears now at what he was wanting to say.

"Well, I've finally got a date for the fight." He told her as she smiled.

"That's great." She smiled, "When is it?"

"Three months." He said as she nodded, trailing her palms up his arms under the water.

"Not long, huh?" She turned her head around to look up at him behind her as he nodded, "What else?" She turned back around, sinking down between his legs as he ran his hands over her flat tummy under the water.

"I seen Seth... and Kaitlyn." He said as she went stiff.

"Oh." She nodded, "How... how are they?" She asked politely.

"They're ok." Punk said, "We talked and..." He rolled his eyes at how much this was eating at him, "I give up... Dylan hit a kid at daycare today." He announced quickly before he drove himself insane with it lingering around him.

"What?" AJ shook her head, turning around and looking back at him behind her.

"The assisant. She said he hit a boy for taking his toy." Punk shrugged, "I think she was being a little dramatic, April. I mean... little boys hit each other, I know it's wrong, and we'll talk to him, but I mean... it happens." Punk shrugged, "I used to hit kids when I was four when they took my toys, because why the fuck wouldn't I? The kid should have stayed in his lane." Punk said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Do you ever listen to yourself sometimes?" She asked him with a chuckle, not being able to help laugh at how childish he sounded. Punk raised his eyebrows. She was laughing? Was he on a different planet? Was this a dream? Was this April?

He felt her sink back down against his chest, her back pressed against his colourful front whilst taking his hands back in hers under the water, "We can talk to him tomorrow." She said calmly as he looked around the room with confusion.

"Hello? Who are you? What did you do with my wife?" He tapped his knuckles on her forehead as she chuckled, "Why aren't you mad?" He asked with shock.

"You said it yourself. It happens. We can talk to him tomorrow, tell him it's wrong, and that'll be it." She shrugged, "I don't know why you think I'm some demonised mother. Quite offensive actually." She admitted.

"I don't... I just, I assumed you'd be mad." He shrugged.

"I'm not mad." She smiled to herself, "Things finally feel right for once." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah... yeah, I guess they do." He smiled to himself. He felt like he was getting his wife back again. The old April that wasn't insecure and was no longer worried or scared of things that were in the past. She was right. Everything did feel right. It hadn't ever felt so right.

"Do you think we could..." She looked back up at him as he chuckled.

"In here?" He questioned.

"You always like a challenge." She turned herself around to face him elegantly, straddling his hips as he sunk down against the end of the tub, looking up at her with a smile as she returned the smile back.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey Dyl, come here a second, bud." Punk waved Dylan over before he and his sister got ready to leave for day care.

AJ stood behind Punk, wanting to be apart of this conversation with their son, watching Heidi wait patiently at the front door, ready to leave.

"You know how yesterday..." Punk began, crouching down in front of his son, "You may have, hit a boy at day care?" Punk said as Dylan looked up with guilt at his parents.

"He took the toy I was playing with." Dylan defended himself as AJ frowned. She was a sucker for that squeaky little voice he and Heidi would put on, and those innocent green eyes.

"I know, I know... and you had every right to be mad. But... you can't hit people. Hitting people is bad." Punk said, "And you can't do it."

"But you do it." Dylan sighed, not quite understanding that Punk hit people for a career.

"I know I do." Punk nodded, "But I'm allowed to do it. It's my job." Punk said, "I have permission to do it, but you can't." He said, "Promise me and mommy that you won't hit anyone again?" Punk said as Dylan sighed.

"Promise." He nodded.

"Ok, good boy." Punk smiled, "Go get your backpack." He said as he watched Dylan run away to find his sister in the hallway, collecting his backpack and waiting at the front door.

"Do we believe him?" Punk turned to his wife, "If he's anything like me, he's going to get suspended from a few high schools in the future." Punk said as AJ slapped his shoulder.

"Hey." AJ pointed a finger to him, "Don't say things like that." She said as he chuckled, "Come on, you have a family to drop off at different destinations." She pushed him as he smiled, watching her walk away to take the kids out to the car.

* * *

They had dropped the kids off at daycare, where AJ spoke to the assisant from yesterday, explaining that they had talked to Dylan and that it wouldn't happen again. She wasn't as mad as Punk assumed she'd be. She knew boys would be boys, she understood that, but of course her and Punk had to talk to Dylan and tell him that it was wrong what he done. Wether he chose to listen to them was up to him.

They were now on their way to her work, where Punk deliberately broke the car with sudden movements at the traffic lights so she would nudge the mascara brush she was using all over her nose.

"Would you stop that." She turned to him whilst looking the above, fold down mirror in the passengers side.

"Stop what?" He turned to her with a devilish smile, breaking the car suddenly again as the mascarra brush she was using swiped over her nose, leaving a black line down her nose.

"Do you have any idea how hard this is to get off?" She groaned, "You're such a jerk." She sighed as he drove straight on the road, no traffic lights anymore, thank god.

"Why are you wearing that stuff anyway? You don't need it." He rolled his eyes.

"Because I work in a high up office, with equally high up people." She said, "I'm the only one that doesn't wear a suit or dress. The least I can do is put on a bit of make up." She said as he shook his head.

"Well as long as you aren't trying to impress anyone." He said, hearing her chuckle as he pulled up outside of the office building.

"What if I was?" She turned to him with a playful smile, propping her elbow on the head of the seat, resting her head in the palm of her hand as he chuckled.

"I would never let you leave the house again." He told her as she nodded.

"Oh, you wouldn't? What if I escaped?" She bit her lip.

"Are you trying to give me a hard on going to training?" He raised his eyebrows as she chuckled, collapsing against his shoulder.

"That would be really bad of me." She sighed, tilting her head up and pressing a quick kiss on his lips, "I'll see you when I get home." She smiled as he nodded.

"Don't work too hard." He smiled, tapping her ass as she got out of the car, hearing her squeal whilst shutting the car door over. He watched as she walked up the stoned steps to the office, walking through the swing doors, carrying herself with pride, not like she did when he first got out of prison. It felt like old times. When they had just met and couldn't keep their hands off of one another.

* * *

"Five more!" Dean yelled, holding his padded hands up while Punk gave a few more hits, ducking when Dean swiped his hand across, working on his footwork as well as his striking for the past hour or so. As much as it took a lot for him to forgive his friends, he was glad they were here, he enjoyed training with them.

"Alright, alright... let's take a break." Punk waved his hand up and down, unstrapping the boxing gloves from his hands, throwing them down and sitting down on the edge of the ring, facing Dean and Seth who stood watching him chug a botter of water down.

"You aren't a spring chicken anymore. Are you?" Seth laughed.

"Neither are you two." Punk argued defensively as Dean and Seth chuckled.

"I suppose you're in better shape than me. I've spent the past three years in Tampa eating pizza's and drinking beer." Seth chuckled.

"You feeling ready?" Dean asked Punk.

"Yeah, I mean. I think with another three months, I'll be beyond ready." Punk said with a positive nod, "I could take Remen any day of this week and knock him out though. The guy is all talk." Punk said.

"You'd think he'd have learned his lesson after you bet him twice." Seth shook his head.

"Yet he still talks shit." Punk shook his head, "I tell you what, if he brings up April, the twins or prison at the weigh ins or conferences, I'll finish him in the first round." Punk gritted his teeth just thinking about it.

"We've already got money on you finishing him within four rounds." Seth laughed as Punk smiled.

"Well, you'll get your money's worth. I promise."

* * *

AJ had gone on her lunch break, heading across the road to the local deli for a bottle of water and sandwich, not having a lot of time off, about half an hour, fourty five minutes at the most.

She stood waiting in line with her packed sandwich and water, putting them up on the counter and handing over the money to the cashier, turning around with her lunch, ready to pick a seat to sit in when she spotted a familiar face who was trying to get her attention.

It was Kaitlyn. But she had brown hair now, and she looked like she was trying to get her attention. She walked over, not taking a seat yet, lingering at the table as she looked down at who she thought was her best friend at one point.

"What are you doing here?" AJ shook her head.

"Phil told me you come here for lunch." Kaitlyn said. She had been nervous to come here ever since Punk had told her yesterday. She knew what she done to her friend, abonding her the way she did, was wrong, and she was here, hoping she could be accepted of her apology, "Can we talk?" Kaitlyn looked up at AJ who stood still looking down at her.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

"I don't have very long." AJ said, sitting her water and sandwich on the table, taking a seat across from Kaitlyn. She wasn't bitter. She was over holding grudges. It wasn't necessary, but that didn't mean she wasn't still mad with Kaitlyn for leaving without so much as a phone call to her.

"I just... I'm not going to sit here and beg for your forgiveness. I know you better than that. I just... I want you to know how sorry I am, for what I done." She said, "Seth asked me to come with him to Tampa. He was struggling without Punk and Dean was kinduva hard to read at the time." Kaitlyn explained, "I thought I'd get in your way. I didn't think you wanted anyone around." She said.

"Of course I wanted people around me. I had no one, Kaitlyn." She shook her head, "I had Punk's family, but they were in Chicago, and I wasn't flying to and from there with one year old twins. I needed you and you bailed out on me." She sighed.

"I know... and I hate myself for it." Kaitlyn said, "Things were just so crazy. Dean shut everyone out. Seth was losing it. He thought that if he didn't get away from everything, he'd go crazy. And I agreed to go with him because... because I love him." She shrugged.

"Well I'm glad your love life was your number one priority while I was at home, suffering, all alone, raising two children." She said, "I really could have done with your help."

"I know. And I regret it. Me and Seth... we both do. I spoke to Punk yesterday. He told me what he thought about me leaving you." Kaitlyn recalled, shaking her head.

"Well what do you expect? As if going to prison wasn't bad enough for him, but knowing his wife and kids had no one to depend on. I went through everything myself. Birthday's and Christmas's. Do you have any idea how depressing it is to wake up on your kids birthday and look around to be the only one in the room?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know what you want me to say, April." Kaitlyn sighed, "I'm sorry. I wish I stayed. I do." She said with honesty. She had deep regret for leaving her friend the way she did. She did bail out when things got hard. She was selfish and thought of herself. She didn't even consider what things were like for AJ at the time, "For what it's worth... Punk looks really good, and... and I'm glad you're writing again. And I've seen pictures of the twins... Dylan looks just like Punk, and Heidi is beautiful." Kaitlyn said as AJ looked to the side. She always turned to mush whenever someone complimented her children.

"Well... thank you." AJ looked to her friend, "But you can't just... you can't just think that I'll forget about it, just because I'm in a better place now." She said, "I needed my friend, I needed someone to talk to. To be there for me. And I had no one." She said with a crack to her voice.

"I know and that makes me hate myself so much. If I knew how much you needed me, I would have stayed." She said.

"Would you have?" AJ asked, "Because I think everyone wanted as far away as possible from me, because I was married to the guy who killed a man." AJ said, "Is that what you thought?"

"No!" Kaitlyn shrieked, "Of course I didn't. I know Phil... I love Phil like a brother. Everyone was just shocked and confused. We all needed time to clear our heads."

"And what about me?" AJ shook her head, "Did anyone bother to think about me? Or the twins? Or was everyone just so woud up thinking about how they were going to wrap their head around Phil killing someone." AJ said, "I've never needed my friends more than I did back then, and no one was there." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, April." Kaitlyn sighed, "I really am."

"I uh... I have to get back to work." AJ stood up from the table.

"You haven't even ate yet." Kaitlyn said, just wishing for a little bit more time. She really was sorry. She knew a cheap conversation wasn't going to win AJ over. She was tough as nails. But she hoped she could at least try and understand that she really was sorry.

"I know... I'll, I'll eat while I work." AJ grabbed the sanwich and water, "I have a lot to do." She mumbled as Kaitlyn sighed, "See you around."

* * *

"Heidi, sweetheart. The fridge is getting full with all of your drawings. We might need to start taking some down and replacing them with the new ones." Punk said as he tried to find space on the fridge to put Heidi's latest drawing up.

"No, daddy. Don't take any down." She sighed as her and her brother sat at the kitchen table having dinner. They'd just gotten in from daycare where Punk had picked them up, waiting patiently for AJ to come in any minute now.

"Daddy, can we ride our bikes after dinner?" Dylan asked, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the dinner table to extend his hand up to his small chin.

"Yeah, of course you can." Punk nodded, "I tell you what, when I take the dogs for a walk later, you can both come and take your bikes. How does that sound?" He turned to them, watching their little faces light up with excitement.

About five minutes later, AJ came through the door, dropping her keys on the counter and greeting her family with a tired, but sweet smile. She was blessed with such a good husband. He would always have the kids in the house, already half way through their dinner when she came home from work. It was like he had never even left for three years. He was a natural at this parenting thing.

"Hey, how are you?" Punk smiled as she nodded.

"I'm ok." She smiled sweetly, "Tired, but I'm ok. Glad I have a day off tomorrow." She admitted, "How was training?" She asked him, taking a glass from the cupboard and pouring herself some orange juice from the fridge.

"It was good." Punk nodded.

"And what about my little munchkins? How did you guys get on today?" She smiled to them, walking over and realising they were both eating bowls of soup for dinner, turning around to Punk, "Why are you guys eating soup?" She frowned at the meal that wasn't particularly meant for dinner.

"Well, they told me they didn't want spaghetti, or pizza, or chicken nuggets. I offered to make them what I was having, but they didn't like the look of it." Punk shrugged.

"Daddy wanted us to eat grass." Dylan giggled as Punk chuckled.

"Grass?" AJ shook her head whilst running her fingers through Dylan's soft dark hair.

"Salad." Punk nodded to her, "So I offered them a tin of soup... for a joke, but they baragined on it." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"Did you guys have a good day?" AJ asked her children who nodded.

"Drew another picture." Heidi told her mother as Punk smiled, watching AJ sit down next to them, talking to them about their day, smiling at all their sweet conversations. It was his favourite part of the day, when his three best friends were with him.

* * *

Another day had seemed to have past. And after Punk took the kids and dogs for that matter, out after dinner, watching them ride their bikes while he sat on the grassy hill with the dogs, they finally got back home where he volunteered to bath the twins and get them ready for bed. Well... he didn't really volunteer, he had no choice as it appeared that AJ had fell asleep, crashed out in their bed.

So he bathed the twins, got them into their pyjamas and got them into bed. He couldn't help think whilst putting the twins to bed, about how far he had come. He'd been out nine months and things were finally getting good. In three months time, it'd be a year since he'd been out, and he was celebrating that with his fight.

His fight wasn't worrying him. He still felt like a spring chicken as Dean and Seth joked that he wasn't. He still felt fit and healthy, and rearing to go. He had all sorts of dreams and fantasy's of the night of his fight. He imagined his hand being raised, hugging his children with pride, kissing April. It was going to be a wonderful night.

He headed into his own bedroom where AJ was still crashed out on the bed, fast asleep. He couldn't explain how happy he was that AJ had finally found a balance in her life. She didn't feel lost anymore and all the pain she suffered, she was learning to deal with it. Rachel was still on his mind, and her mind everyday, but therapy had really helped them as inidividuals, to see the brightness in every dark situation.

"Sorry..." AJ whispered as she opened her eyes gradually, watching him strip down to his boxers at his side of the bed. She didn't plan to fall asleep. She went upstairs to get changed into something comfortable while Punk had taken the twins out. And she seemed to have fell asleep, "I was just so tired." She rubbed her eyes, shimmying up the bed to sit against the headboard as he smiled.

"It's fine." He smiled, "You haven't ate anything. Do you want me to go make you something?" He asked as she shook her head from side to side, undecided.

"Can you just bring me up the tub of ice cream in the freezer?" She hugged her knee's innocently as he raised his eyebrows.

"Ice cream for dinner?" Punk said, "Do you know how bad that is..."

"Oh, Phil." She rolled her eyes, "Don't go all healthy on me. Go get me the ice cream." She said as he chuckled, shaking his head as he walked away out of the room, entering back with the tub of ice cream she had purchased a few days ago and a spoon.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me when you know I'm weight cutting." Punk frowned, passing her the ice cream as she chuckled with a grin.

"That's what you get when you decide to be a boxer, my dear." She smiled as he shook his head, making his way over to his side of the bed, turning the TV on in the corner of the room, sinking down against the headboard against her as she took the lid off the ice cream.

"How was work today? Did you have a..."

"Visitor?" AJ looked down at him, "Yes. Thanks for the heads up on that one." She said, digging her spoon into the hard ice cream.

"Well I knew you wouldn't show up. And plus, you guys need to talk. You can work out." Punk said as she shook her head.

"I don't know, Phil." She sighed, "I can't just forgive her so easily."

"Then don't." He said, "But at least give her the chance."

"I just don't want to be that pushover anymore." AJ said as Punk rolled his eyes.

"And who said you were a pushover?" He chuckled.

"No one." She said quickly, with the next train of thought in her head ready to leave her lips, "Is this ice cream out of date?" She asked as he shook his head, "Taste's funny."

"Don't think so." He said, watching as she sat the tub on the bedside cabinet, "You ok?"

But the question was unanswered as she quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, across the hall, throwing up into the toilet.

It didn't alarm him. Everyone was sick now and then. But he supposed he should go check on her. So he got up and headed out across the hall into the bathroom, watching her kneel down at the toilet, looking up at him for answers as he just shrugged.

"Did you eat something at work?" He asked.

"No. I had a sandwich." She said with a chuckle as he folded his arms, leaning against the the bathroom door.

"What is so funny?"

"Do you remember, when I was pregnant with the twins..."

"And you couldn't eat ice cream? You'd shoot straight for the toilet anytime you ate it. Only took us like five months to figure out you had gone off it." Punk chuckled as she smiled, both their laughs silencing quickly as they looked at one another.

"Phil..."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N... Hey guys! Sorry for the wait in update. Back to normality this week after summer break. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Come on, come on... how long does this damn thing take?" Punk paced the bathroom after heading out in a rush to buy a pack of home pregnancy tests, in such a rush that he ignored that he was indeed a man, through the night, in a store, buying pregnancy tests.

His heart was thumping. So hard that he thought it was going to jump out of his chest.

"Calm down." AJ sat on the edge of the bath tub whilst the pregnancy test lay in the sink, "A few more minutes." She told him. She was equally as nervous, she just wasn't showing it. It was just typical, when things were so perfect, and the twins were so settled, and they were finally moving on, something like this of course had to come up.

"I mean... what if it's positive?" Punk covered his hands over his face.

"Then we'll deal with it, Phil." AJ told him, "It's not like we haven't done it before."

"I know, I know that... but right before my fight?" He looked at her with exhaustion, "How could this have happened?" He said as AJ just threw her hands up in the air as she stood up from the edge of the bath.

"I don't know, Phil. I guess how every baby happens." She said, folding her arms, "We've been at it a lot lately. And I changed my birth control. It happens." She said, not looking to be put to fault here. She didn't know why he was getting himself in such a pickle. It wasn't like they had no idea what to do with a baby. They'd gone through a pregnancy with twins. But she guessed it was just the thought of three children that was freaking him out, or maybe he thought it'd be at the back of his mind throughout the rest of his training and his fight.

"That must be time." He looked at her like he was in pain, "What does it say?" He asked her as AJ hovered over the sink to look at the test.

* * *

"Another kid... jeez." Dean raised his brows as he sat on the egde of the ring in the gym, side by side with Punk who had just broke the news to him about AJ being pregnant.

"I'm ok about it. Once it sunk in I guess. I feel like I should be more panicked... worried, I don't know." Punk shrugged, "But I'm not." He turned to his friend.

"That's good, man." Dean nudged Punk, "That means you're ready. I mean, you got a good age gap between the twins. The time the baby comes, they'll be five, nearly heading off to school. It doesn't seem like it would be a problem anyway." Dean said. He knew what good parents AJ and Punk were to Dylan and Heidi. Another child would be lucky to have them in his opinion.

"It isn't." Punk said, "April hasn't really said anything. She was already up and away to work when I woke this morning." He said, "I'm scared she'll..." He shook his head at his nonsense.

"She'll what?" Dean asked.

"Well with what happened with her last pregnancy, you know... I'm scared she won't want to do it from the fear of that all happening again." He said, "It's bound to cross her mind."

"I'm sure it will. But she'll find a way past it." Dean assured his friend as Punk nodded.

It was just in the back of his mind. He wasn't particularly worried about it. He knew he and AJ could work past anything. They'd worked past the most toughest of things, they could work through everything.

* * *

"Hey, you guys want some juice over there?" Punk asked the twins who were eating their dinner at the normal time after he had picked them up from daycare.

He'd had a unconcentrated, but hard working day, and all he wanted was to get home so he and AJ could talk about things. Last night they sort of ignored the subject and fell asleep without realising, and this morning she was already up and away to work. He just wanted her to know that there was nothing to be afraid of. They'd done it before and they could do it again.

"Yeah." Dylan nodded as Heidi nodded alongside him, both tucking into the pizza their father had made them. Of course from the store. He wasn't that talented.

He made his way over to them both, unpacking the juice boxes from the pack and sitting down two for them, putting the remaining ones in the cupboard.

"Where's mommy?" Heidi asked as Punk glanced over at the clock. It was later than usual for AJ not to be home. And here he was thinking he'd be the one freaking out over this.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Punk told his daughter honestly, "She's probably just got caught up at work." He said as he watched Heidi, so quick witted, turning back to her pizza and holding it above her, tilting her neck back to catch it in her mouth before the cheese fell off. It felt like just yesterday he watched AJ eat her pizza the exact same way when he took her out on their first date, and now this was where they were at.

He sat with the kids at the kitchen table for the next half an hour, watching them finish off their pizza, smiling while they babbled over one another about the exciting day they had at daycare. (Yes, Heidi drew another picture).

Although listening to his children's conversation, he couldn't help but look at the clock as time passed. An hour had already passed from AJ's normal time home. He didn't want to be that obsessive, intoxicating husband, but she wasn't answering her phone, responding to his texts. He wouldn't even know where to begin to look for her. He didn't know if she had a local spot, or a place she found comfort at.

* * *

"Alright, you guys... I think mommy might have missed her train. I gotta go... go pick her up." He told them as they sat in the living room, already in their pyjamas, watching the night time TV programmes on their children's channel before bed, "Dean is going to look after you, just until me and mommy get home, ok?" Punk said as Dean stood beside him, having been called to the rescue by Punk.

The kids had never really come into contact with Dean, not since they were babies, so Punk prayed they would be ok with him.

He left Dean to it, getting in his car and driving to the first obvious place he thought he should look. AJ's work.

* * *

Everyone had long gone home. He was surprised he was even let in, but he made his way into the rich building, taking the elevator up to the top floor, stepping out and looking out at all the rows of individual desks, all in darkness bar one in the corner, with the desk lamp shining over her.

She looked focused on something, but it most likely wasn't work. He wouldn't be surprised if the computer she was staring at was blank.

He tossed his car keys from his left to right hand, walking down the alley between the desks and offices, making his way over to AJ, standing quietly over her desk as she looked up at him.

"Honey... I think it's time to go home." Punk sighed, "Do you know what time it is?" He edged a smile to her.

"What... what time is it?" AJ shook her head, looking around and up at her husband, looking over at the huge clock in the floor she worked on, not believing her eyes that it was passed 7pm. She was normally home for 5.

"Are you ok?" He asked as she stood up with a tired weight on her shoulders, "You're freezing." He wrapped his arm around her, feeling her cold body press against his. What was she trying to do up here? Drown in work and freeze?

"I... I didn't know it was so late." She shook her head, "I barely got anything done today." She said like a child who had not fnished their homework. Disappointed in herself. She did have a valid reason she supposed.

And just like Punk. It wasn't that she wasn't ready or didn't want another baby, she was just petrified of her last pregnancy repeating itself. She didn't want to go through all that again. She couldn't cope.

"It's ok, sweetheart." Punk kissed her head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, feeling her rest her head into him, "Let's get you home." He told her as they walked out of the offices.

She was still in shock, clearly. But he knew her too well. She was worried, just like he expected. Finding out they were having another baby should have been wonderful and exciting, but with the shadow of what happened with Rachel lurking in her mind, it was hard for her to accept that she was back at the start again, with another baby. He knew she would feel like this, but he was here now and this baby was going to be just fine. He believed it would be. He just needed to get her home, get her heated up and get her comfortable, because to him she had stressed herself out way more than she had to tonight.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

Punk and AJ got back home after Punk driving them back, to which AJ sat in the passengers seat, looking out the window as the rain lashed down. The sound of the window wipers swished back and forth while he watched her trace with her finger, the droplets of rain down the outside of the window. She was refusing to acknowledge it. He knew she was.

They got home where Punk thanked Dean for looking after the kids, to which he'd actually put them both to bed. It was past their bedtime now, they probably fell asleep on Dean.

"Have you ate all day?" Punk asked her as she strolled like a lost puppy into the living room, taking a seat on the couch, moving the toys out of the way that belonged to Dylan, bending over to untie her converse.

"Yeah." She whispered as he nodded, walking over to her and taking a seat beside her.

"Talk to me, April." He sighed, watching her turn to him after taking her shoes off, looking into his eyes, those wonderful, understanding eyes, that only she knew what lay behind.

"I'm scared." She told him, looking up in embarassment to hold in her tears, "I... I can't go through all of that again." She shook her head. When she seen those two blue lines on the pregnancy test she took, her heart skipped many beats. What if something were to go wrong with this baby? She wouldn't live with herself. Yet she wasn't so cruel to be responsible for taking away an innocent life. She felt nervous and she couldn't explain to anyone with words why. It was just a horrible feeling in her gut.

"I'd be worried if you didn't feel scared." He admitted, "What you went through... even if I was here, I wouldn't have been able to imagine how it felt. But this baby is going to be ok." He edged a smile to her.

"You don't know that." She shook her head, "Things can go wrong." She said as he nodded.

"I know, but you just gotta believe things will be ok. Because they will. Look how perfect the twins were when we had them? You remember... their tiny little fingers and toes, their soft little heads, those little noises they'd make..." Punk said as she smiled to herself, remembering back to the day she held her first borns in her arms, "This is us moving on, April." Punk smiled.

He truly believed that this baby was just another clear and loving sign that they were ready to move on after his fight. The twins would be soon heading off to school once the baby got here, which gave him and AJ time to raise their third child. He was sure the twins would be thrilled to hear about having a baby brother or sister anyway.

"I just don't want anything to be wrong." She sighed, for the first time since finding out... taking her hand and placing it over her stomach, acknowledging the growing, developing little life inside her.

"We'll book an appointment with the midwife. I can take a day out of training, you can take a day off work. Everything will be ok." He tucked her hair behind her ear, "I promise."

"You know how much your promises mean to me, don't you?" She smiled to him with tired but relaxed eyes.

"I have an idea." He nodded with a smile, "You don't have to be afraid, ok?" He smiled to her as she nodded.

Even just a few reassuring words from him was enough to put her ease at mind. He was right, of course she was going to be worried, it'd be wrong if she wasn't after what she went through. But what mattered was he was here, and she felt like she was getting another chance at this. Not that Rachel could ever be replaced. Never. But it was a chance for them to welcome another child into their family, who could have the luxury of taking it's first breath, it's first glance at it's parents, it's first words and steps. And he was right by saying they were moving on, this baby was a clear sign that they were moving on into another chapter.

* * *

A week had passed by and their booked appointment to see their baby for the first time surely came around. With the twins being watched by Dean again, who they had already grown a liking to just by thew few times they had encountered, Punk and AJ headed off to the hospital.

The last time AJ ever walked into a maternity department in a hospital, there was so much gloom and darkness around. Now she was back and at the first hurdle of her third pregnancy, taking into account that the twins came in a package, which she sometimes forgot and miscounted.

"Just hop up on the bed there, roll your t-shirt up for me and we'll get started." The elderly midwife smiled to AJ who nodded, laying up on the bed and rolling her shirt up, revealing her stomach which had the curviest, tiniest bump on the planet. She was nervous, but with the feeling of Punk's tattoo'd hand gripping hers, she felt the nerves calm down.

"Ok... let's take a look." The midwife smiled, rolling the probe over AJ's now gel'd stomach, a black and white, fuzzy image appearing on the screen across, a loud swishing noise detected through the monitor which was such a relief to hear. A heartbeat. Something Rachel lost.

"Look..." Punk tapped AJ's thigh lightly, pointing over to the monitor, "Hear that?" He smiled to her as he nodded with a nervous laugh.

"This little one has a very strong heartbeat." The midwife smiled, "Everything looks wonderful." She said, "You're twelve weeks along already." She said as AJ smiled.

"Is that it... is that the baby?" AJ pointed to the image on the monitor.

"That's it." The midwife nodded, "Takes your beath away, doesn't it?" She said as AJ nodded, "I'll give you both a minute. I'll be back to give you your forms and books." She said after wiping AJ's stomach, leaving the room where AJ sat up on the bed, swinging her legs round to the side where Punk was standing.

"What'd I tell you?" He smiled to her as she stood up.

"Where the hell would I be without you?" She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled. She wouldn't even have made it to the phone to book an appointment if it wasn't for him. He was her back bone. In everything she done. She sensed this little one in her tummy knew it's father was here, unlike Rachel, who may have sensed nothing but her mothers sadness over his departure. This baby was going to be so loved, just like Heidi and Dylan. Since Heidi and Dylan were grown up, she missed the tiny outfits she'd buy them, and feeding them their bottle in the morning whilst lying up on the couch. She was ready to be a mother again, as long as she had Punk.

* * *

After AJ and Punk took a detour on their way home, stopping by at a diner to satisfy AJ's cravings, they eventually got home to their children who had driven Dean up the wall, his words.

They weren't sure how they were meant to go around telling the twins about their new baby sister or brother, but they figured the sooner the better.

Saturday night was always a chilled out night in the household anyway. Normally the four of them would pick a movie to watch on the couch. Dylan would settle beside his father while Heidi took priority of her mother's lap, sometimes falling asleep when AJ's fingertips would featherly trace over her forehead. So Punk made sure he sped things up.

"Hey, you guys..." Punk watched Heidi lift her head and turn to him, while Dylan nodded, listening but still looking at the TV.

"Daddy, shh... this the good part." Dylan tapped his fathers thigh for silence as AJ chuckled, watching Punk nod. He guessed that was him told.

"It's really important, Dyl." Punk said as his son huffed.

"How about I just pause it?" AJ made the insanely easy decision, reaching for the remote beside her and pausing the movie while both children looked round to their father.

"Ok... you guys know that because mommy and daddy love each other very much, we decided to have you guys, a few years ago. Yeah?" He said as Heidi nodded whilst hugging her blanket.

"Yeah." Dylan nodded, mouth agaped as he tiredly listened to his father talking. It was a voice that lead his way, and always would. His father and his mother's voices were ones he would only listen to. Along with his sisters.

"Well... just like we had you guys, we've decided we're going to have another baby." Punk said, "So that means you guys will have a baby brother or sister in a few months." He told them as Dylan kneeled up on his little knees, hand pressed on his fathers shoulder while Heidi sat up on her mother's lap.

"Can I have a baby sister?" Heidi whispered quietly.

"No!" Dylan yelled across to Heidi, "No, a baby brother. Not another sister." He shook his head as AJ smiled.

"It isn't really up to us." Punk chuckled.

"Well I hope it's a brother. Or I's moving out." Dylan folded his arms as AJ chuckled, resting her head on Punks shoulder.

"You'd love another sister. Stop playing." Punk nudged Dylan who wasn't impressed by his fathers attempts to joke.

"No... Heidi is enough." Dylan said as Heidi snuggled back down into her mothers arms, the movie being put back onto play as the twins settled back down to watch. They were too young to really acknowledge the significance of being siblings, and having a new little brother or sister to look out for. But their humourous outbursts and demands brought a smile to their parents face's.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

The next day, Punk had gone off to the gym to carry on with his training. His duty and role of reassuring husband had been a success, and he left AJ asleep with the twins. She was taking a few days off from work, and rightly so.

"So everything is all good now?" Dean asked, taking a break with Punk as they sat on the mats, bottled water in hands.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "She just needed to be reassured." Punk shrugged, "I just... I want to make this right." He said as Dean shook his head with confusion.

"Make what right?" Dean asked.

"Well... I'm hardly father of the century." He rolled his eyes, "I missed the majority of the twins lives, I lost my daughter. I have to get it right this time." He shook his head.

"Hey... you're a good dad." Dean said, "The twins adore you. You going to prison, that wasn't your choice. That's all forgotten about anyway." Dean said.

"Yeah, for them maybe." He said.

"You still think about it?" Dean frowned.

"All the time." Punk said, "I mean... I've gotten past the nightmare stage, and I know I'm home now. I'm not in shock anymore. But... I can't forget anything. I can't forget the beatings, the smell of the place, looking up at the ceiling at night and wondering what was going outside these walls. No one can understand how bad it was, unless they were there." Punk said.

"Well you keep saying, after this fight, it's time to move on. That means you gotta let prison go." Dean said, "I know it's easier said than done, but that life is in the past. Way in the past. You're gonna have your hands full anyway."

"I know." Punk nodded, "It's just gonna be hard, that's all." He guzzled the rest of his water down.

"Hey, you've made it this far." Dean said, "You'll be fine."

* * *

Back at home, AJ had gotten up with the twins, made breakfast and was now lying up on the couch while the twins oocupied themselves with their toys. She loved watching them get along when they played with one another. It was all a mother could hope for. Of course they could have their moments of annoying one another, but they got along the majority of the time.

Getting lost in watching them with a smile, she almost ignore the front door bell going. She figured, being Sunday, it would be the mail. So she headed out of the living room, walking into the cold hall, wrapping her cardigan around her body as she opened the door, her polite and acquainting smile fading as she realised it wasn't the mail man.

"Hey." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Hi." AJ folded her arms, "What are you doing here?" She shook her head.

"I just want a chance, AJ." Kaitlyn sighed, "If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't be bothering myself doing this, but I miss you, and I want you to know how sorry I am. You... you escaped so quickly the other day. Please." Kaitlyn sighed as AJ leaned her head against the door.

She could sense Kaitlyn was sorry. She wasn't an idiot. And maybe she was just holding her grudge out for too long, but she didn't know if she could forgive Kaitlyn. For leaving her so alone when she was all she had. But like her husband always told her, everyone deserved a second chance. A chance at forgiveness.

"Go through to the kitchen." AJ said, opening the door wider as Kaitlyn nodded, walking through to the kitchen while AJ shut the door over.

She told the twins she was just in the kitchen, and if they needed anything to come see her before heading in to find Kaitlyn standing in the middle of the tiled flooring, not knowing what to do with herself.

"You can take a seat." AJ said whilst turning into the side counter and switching the kettle on, taking two mugs out, filling one with coffee and one with a tea bag. She had to limit the amount of caffiene she was drinking now since she was pregnant.

"Have you... redecorated?" Kaitlyn asked while looking around, shimmying out of her coat as AJ fixed the drinks.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "When Punk left." She said, "I had to find something to do."

"It's really nice." Kaitlyn complimented, "I love the colours." She admitted.

"Thanks." AJ nodded, walking over once the kettle had boiled and the warm water and stirred into the coffee and tea, sitting down the mugs on the table and taking a seat opposite side to Kaitlyn.

She hated how awkward their friendship seemed to become. But in a way, she knew she wasn't to blame for that. If only Kaitlyn never left, they'd still be as close as they always were.

"So, how are you?" Kaitlyn asked as AJ nodded positively.

"I'm good." She said, "I'm happy." She nodded as Kaitlyn smiled.

"That's good." Kaitlyn said, "I hear... Punks fighting in a few months. Must feel like everything is back to normal. Huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." AJ nodded, "Let's just stop beating around the bush though. Why the hell should I forgive you? How do I know that when things get tough, you won't just ditch me again?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I've learned my lesson." Kaitlyn said, "I feel awful for what I done. If I could go back, I would have stayed in a heartbeat. I guess I was just following the crowd." She said, "I am really sorry, AJ. I missed you so much. I wanted to come back so much sometimes, just to see if you were ok." She said as AJ sat back.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I was scared. I knew that I'd already ruined our friendship. And I was scared of what I would find when I came back. I didn't know how you would have coped." She said.

"I can't just forget about it, Kaitlyn." AJ shook her head, "I'd never leave you hanging the way you did to me. I just... I'm not saying we can never be friends again. But... it's just going to take some time to get back to the way we used to be." She said.

"And I can put in that time." Kaitlyn said, "I'll do whatever it takes for us to be friends again." Kaitlyn said as AJ edged a smile. She did appreciate Kaitlyn's demands to be friends again. It did show that she really did care. But like AJ said, it was going to take some time.

* * *

Punk got home later that night, just after the kids had been bathed and were in the living room snuggled watching a movie before bed.

He dumped his bag at the front door, walking through to the kitchen where AJ was standing at the back door, watching her turn around when she heard him come through the door.

"Hey." She smiled, but with a worried expression on her face that he was alerted by.

"Hey... you ok?" He asked her cautiously as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "It's um... it's Tank... he won't come in." She looked across at him as he walked over to the door where she was standing, spotting one of his dogs lying on the grass, eyes opened, over by the tree, not aware that the sky was dark and it was time to come in.

"Is he ok?" Punk asked her as she frowned with shrugged shoulders.

"I don't know, Phil." She rested her hand on his back, "I'm going to put the kids to bed." She told him, walking out of the kitchen as Punk stepped out into the garden, slowly walking over to Tank who didn't even lift his head at the sight of Punk, which normally happened.

He knew they were getting old. But they weren't that old to lost bearings on night and day, and lose strength to come into the warm house.

"Hey, buddy." Punk crouched down to the rottweiler, placing his hand on it's furry side, "You're freezing." He sighed, "C'mon, let's get you in." He said.

He knew Tank wasn't going to move anywhere, the dog had made his spot on the grass and refused to move. But Punk wasn't letting him stay out here all night. He was thankful to the muscles he had, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to lift the huge dog up, carrying him back into the house, into the living room in front of the fire where Nero was lying, head lifting when he seen Punk.

"It'll be alright, buddy." Punk patted Tank's velet ear, watching Nero snuggle his face into Tank. They weren't brothers, but they had grown up like brothers.

He couldn't imagine his life without his dogs. At one point, they were all he had, and they were all he cared about. They were too young to show signs of shutting down. He wasn't believing it was time to say goodbye to one of them. He prayed it was just Tank coming down with something that the vet could fix, otherwise, he'd be a complete mess.

"You just... shout me if you need me." He told them like they were human beings, standing up straight and walking back into the kitchen to lock up, shutting all the windows and locking all the doors, looking over at the dogs through the gaps in the stairs, frowning upon Tank who lay not moving, eyes blinking looking up at him, Nero lying with his head up, watching over Tank. No matter what anyone said, they were remarkable creatures in Punks eyes. They sensed things before humans did. He remembered the day AJ went into labour with the twins, they both followed her everywhere, resting their chins on her lap whilst looking at her stomach.

They were a big part of his life. It wasn't time to say goodbye just yet.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N; Hey guys! Sorry for these small filler chapters. Haven't recently got a lot of time on my hands, but I still wanted to get something up! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Did you get him in?" AJ asked as she watched Punk walk into their bedroom, watching him twist his wedding band around with his thumb and index finger. She tried herself to get Tank in earlier on, but the dog just wasn't coming. It was like he couldn't even hear her. And she couldn't possibly lift him herself.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Yeah, I carried him in." He nodded, "Why is he acting like that?" He asked her, looking across at her for answers as she pulled the duvet covers from their bed off, sliding into bed as he sat on the edge of the bed at his side.

"They are getting old, Phil." AJ sighed. She hated to be the one to tell him, but just like any other pet, they didn't live forever.

"But they aren't old enough to act like that... I mean, Nero is fine." Punk shook his head, "Dogs like that should live until they're eleven or twelve." He said.

"Not all dogs do." She sighed, kneeling up and crawling over to him, taking his hand in hers as he looked at her with a deflated expression. She knew what the dogs meant to him. She remembered when she met Punk, the dogs, who were just two at the time, sat right beside him the full interview. They meant everything to him, and she hated to be the one to dampen the mood.

"You should take him to the vet." She said, "See if there's anything they can do." She suggested as Punk nodded, "If he's suffering... you don't want that to continue." She sighed, running her hands through his hair as he sighed with a nod.

His wife was right. He didn't want Tank to suffer if he was hurting. If there was a cure of if there wasn't, he wanted what was best for the dog.

"I guess you're right." He nodded, coming to his senses for a moment and smiling to her, "How are you..." He looked at her stomach with a tired smiled.

"I'm fine." She said, "I don't know about you, but I'm really tired. I think we need an early night." She suggested as he nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed.

* * *

The clock ticked into the am, and the house was dead silent. AJ had been asleep since her head touched the pillow, curled into Punk who was very much awake, arm wrapped around AJ whilst looking up at the ceiling. His poor heart was getting too old for this stuff. He guessed he'd never thought about this day when he bought Tank and Nero as puppies. It felt like they'd never grow. They'd never leave his side.

He looked down at AJ for a split second, listening to her soft breath and watching her chest rising and falling. She was completely out cold, in a deep, deep sleep. He was never one to up and leave during the night, but he couldn't sleep himself.

He slowly and gently shifted AJ over to her own side, stroking her cheek lovingly before standing up and taking his pillow, walking out of the room and downstairs where the fire was still on. Nero was fast asleep while Tank still lay, eyes opened.

He smiled when he seen a small wag of Tank's tail at the sight of him.

Just like when Heidi and Dylan were sick, and he'd lie beside them, to make sure they knew he was here, and they were ok, he was doing the same with Tank, throwing his pillow on the rug beside Tank, lying down on his side to face the dog who looked at him with innocent eyes.

"It's ok." Punk smiled, rubbing his paw gently, "You can go to sleep." He told the dog who continued to stay awake, looking across at Punk.

Punk shut his eyes over temporarily for a few minutes, continuing to rub Tank's paw gently, opening his eyes back up to astonishinlgy see the dog with shut eyes. It was like Punk was showing him it was ok to shut his eyes. And he sensed that.

Punk smiled, shutting his eyes for real this time, ignoring how uncomfortable it was to lie on the floor, not bothering much, feeling much better and at ease being beside one of his bestest friends.

* * *

For some sudden reason, AJ had awoke around 6am, turning to her side to see an empty space in bed beside her, sitting up suddenly and looking around. She hated when he done this. He very rarely done it, but she always woke up feeling like she was alone again.

She swung her legs around the edge of the bed, sitting up and strolling out of the bedroom, her socked feet stepping on the flooring all the way to the stairs, carefully walking down and spotting such a heartbreaking sight, looking on at Punk fast asleep, on the floor beside Tank and Nero, his tattoo'd hand resting on Tank's paw.

She took a blanket from the cupboard, walking over to Punk, throwing the soft, comforting material over his body, crouching down and pressing a kiss on his head, stroking Tank's soft, velvet head. She prayed, for Punks poor heart, that Tank had something curable wrong with him. These dogs played too much of a part in both their lives. It wasn't time to say goodbye.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

"I like Willow. If it's a girl." AJ smiled with a good natured sigh, hand on stomach as she crunched into the toast she had made for breakfast, well... she didn't make it. Her husband did.

"What is she? A tree?" Punk turned to her with a disapproving look whilst he made his own breakfast, having sorted his wife and children out first.

He had put training on hold today as he had booked an appointment at the vet for Tank. The dog had walked around this morning which was promising, but he still looked like lifeless unlike Nero. He and AJ were going around their normal routine, so not to upset the kids. Just like AJ and Punk, Dylan and Heidi had been around Tank and Nero all their life. Punk dreaded to know how it would be when he had to tell them that one of their beloved pets was sick.

"Well, I like it." AJ frowned, "What about boy names?" She asked curiously, occupying herself by twirling the bottom of Heidi's pig tails around her finger, sitting next to her daughter who was clearing her cereal bowl along with Dylan.

"I like Luke for a boy." Punk told his wife while making his own breakfast.

"Oh... that is such a sweet name." AJ placed her hand on her chest, overwhelmed by the name Punk had suggested he liked.

"We don't have to decide on anything right now." He told her whilst leaning against the kitchen counter, "You're barely four months." He smiled.

"I know." AJ nodded, "What do you guys think? Luke is a cute name, right?" She looked at her two four year olds who sat, finished their breakfast, tired little eyes gazing over at her. Some days they just needed to lie up on the couch and watch movies all day. They were very active children. If they weren't at the park and running about crazy, they were in the back garden or out on their bikes where AJ would keep a close eye on them. Some days they just looked like sleep couldn't even cure their tiredness.

"I better go." Punk looked at the clock, gazing to AJ with a worried expression as he took Tank's lead from the cupboard. He normally never used leads for them. They were extremely well trained dogs. But in this case, he figured he'd be on the safe side.

"Daddy... where you taking Tank?" Heidi asked curiously while Punk hooked the latch of the lead onto Tank's colour, the tired dog stood next to Punk, his back legs shivering and his sad face hanging low.

"He's eh... he's just not very well. I'm going to take him to the doctors so he can get some medicine, to make him better." Punk smiled to them as AJ nodded.

"Like when we are sick?" Dylan asked, elbows on the table, chin resting in his hands.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Just like that."

As a parent, it was his job to make every dark and upsetting situation in his children's life, be filled with brightness and hope. He wasn't going to tell them that because Tank was getting old, he might be starting to slow down or even worse.

"We'll be back soon, ok?" Punk nodded as he caught AJ smiling to him. It was a smile of reassurance, and it meant the world.

AJ watched as Punk walked out of the kitchen with Tank, hearing the front door close behind them as she turned her attention back to the twins.

"My babies look tired today." She frowned, brushing her hand through Dylan's soft hair whilst clearing the table, "Let's just stay in our pyjamas all day, and watch movies." She said, "Yeah?" She smiled over to them as they nodded.

"Can we pick out films?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah." AJ said, "You go through, I'll tidy up here and I'll be in soon, ok?" She said, smiling as they scuttered away out of the kitchen, shaking her head whilst hearing them bicker over which films to watch.

She finished up the dishes from breakfast, drying her hands on the dishtowel and walking on out of the kitchen when she past the fridge were personal photographs, pictures drawn by the kids and different magnets stuck. She smiled upon the picture of Tank and Nero with Punk, taken before she even knew Punk. They looked so puppy like, and they were both sitting proudly beside Punk whilst he crouched down in between them. It was probably one of the hikes he had taken them on with Dean and Seth that he always told her about, here in the Las Vegas deserts. She hoped the poor dog was ok. She'd break her heart if they were to lose Tank.

* * *

Punk stood in the vet office as the vetinarian examined Tank on the examining table. The dog barely budged, letting the vet check everything over.

"Ok... here's the bad news..." The man said as Punk sighed, running his hand through his face, "I've checked him over and there is some signs he may have a tumour." The vet said as Punk nodded. It was the one thing he didn't want to hear. Everyone knew cancer wasn't something to joke about.

"So it's cancer?" Punk asked.

"Well, not necessarily. It could be just a tumour that we can operate on and remove. It might not be cancerous. But we here would like you to prepare yourself in case it is." The vet said as Punk nodded.

"So when will I know if it's cancer or not?" Punk asked.

"We've taken some blood. We'll do some tests, as you seen we took some X-rays earlier. We can have the results back in five days at the most. I understand it's not something you want to be waiting about on." The vet said as Punk nodded.

"Ok... well, is there anything I should do from now until then? For him?" Punk said, looking down at Tank who lay still on the examining table.

"There isn't anything I can think of." The vet said, "Just keep him warm, make sure he's eating and drinking. Don't bother too much about exercise. " The vet said as Punk nodded.

He hated this. He hated waiting on anything, never mind results that determined his dogs life. He was praying to a God he didn't believe in, that the tumour wasn't cancerous.

"What if it is... what happens?" Punk asked.

"We can discuss options when we cross that bridge. I'm sure what he needs right now is his family, his home comforts, people he is familiar with in his own home. Lots of hugs." The vet smiled as Punk nodded.

It physically hurt to think that these next few weeks may be the last with one of his dogs. It broke him. Call him crazy, but he didn't think he'd be able to fight in three months time if god forbid, Tank had to be put out of his misery and put to sleep. But like the vet said, they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. There was still hope that the tumour wasn't cancerous.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

Punk made his way home with Tank later on in the day. He didn't know how he was meant to tell AJ. He tried to fill himself with hope, and keep himself going on the thought that Tank may not have a cancerous tumour, but the chances were slim, and he knew what would have to happen to a dog as old as him, who had cancer. It was a heartbreaking situation. Especially when both dogs were such homely and family pets. The twins would be devastated. Poor Nero would be heartbroken if his friend was to leave him. And as much as AJ would yell at them when they acted up, or they ate things they weren't supposed to, she'd be heartbroken too.

He walked into the house, Tank walking slowly beside him, being unclipped from the leash Punk had him on, watching his frail legs walk slowly into the living room in front of Punk.

"Tank!" Heidi smiled at the sight of one of her doggies, hopping off the couch and greeting the dog who had collapsed on the rug.

"Be gentle, Heidi." AJ told her as Dylan followed to join his sister in patting the dog, pausing their movie.

"Why are you all still in your pyjamas's?" Punk asked them, collapsing down beside AJ as she smiled to him, trying to put on a brave face for what news he was going to bring to the table.

"I thought we'd just have a movie day. The twins were pretty tired." She told him, "How'd it go?" She asked, stroking the pad of her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Well, I'm sort of hanging around, I guess. He found a tumor..." Punk told her as she sighed, running her hands through her hair and nodding. They had to accept it. The sooner the better. Life had to carry on. She knew that better than anyone.

"The guy I spoke to... he took some blood, he's going to get back to me on wether or not it's cancerous." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Well at least there is some hope. If it isn't cancerous, what will they do?" She asked.

"They'll operate and remove the tumor. He is an older dog, so there might not be any improvement in his physical state. But at least he won't be in pain, and he can maybe try and find some energy back in him again." Punk said.

"And if it is..." AJ hated to question.

"I don't know." Punk whispered, "I won't let him suffer. If I have to..." He turned to Tank who was being rubbed, hugged and kissed to death by the twins, "If he has to get put down." Punk shrugged. He didn't have the choice. If he had to pick keeping his dog to suffer to the end, or putting him out of his misery, where he wouldn't feel pain anymore, he knew what he would choose.

"Well, we'll cross that road when we come to it." She said with a nod as he smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded, always counting on her to be there for him. Wether it was upsetting situations like these, or minor situations like making sure his tie was sitting right for any event he had to go to, "How are you? How is the baby?" He asked. He felt like he hadn't gotten a chance to socialise normally with her. Everything had sort of builded up with Tank.

"We're fine." She said, "I've decided, if it's a boy... I really like the name Luke." She said as he chuckled to himself.

"That was the first suggestion I gave you. I'm sure I could think of something better." He laughed as she shook her head.

"No... no, I have my heart set on it. If it's a girl, you can make a final decision for the name, but Luke is on the table and it's not coming off." She warned him as he nodded.

"Good job I like it then." He smiled, pressing a loving kiss on her lips. To him, the babies sex or name didn't matter to him really. As long as at the end of the day, he had a healthy baby boy or girl. He'd be overjoyed. It still felt surreal that they were having another baby. It was going to be a mad house in three years time.

* * *

"Well, that sucks, man." Dean sighed.

"Isn't there treatment he can get... if it is cancer?" Seth asked while packing up their gym bags and heading out of the gym the next day. Although Punk was taking out his anger, and he seemed to be focused, he still had a lot on his mind. He was near two months away from his fight, and he didn't feel ready yet. With everything going on with Tank, and finding out April was expecting again. It put a pause to his training. Not that he was complaining. His family came first. But he did feel behind on training.

"There probably is, but with him being an older dog. I just... I don't want him suffering." Punk said.

"I remember when you got them." Dean smiled, recalling back to the time Punk rang him and Seth up to tell them to come by and see his new house hold additions, only to come over and see two puppy rottweilers bouncing around, knocking things over, tearing the cushions apart. It was surreal to think how much time had really passed, and how things had changed.

"They were little shits at first." Punk remembered, "Tore up my couch, humped the living daylights out the cushions, stole my breakfast..." But he laughed, it was those memories that were the memorable ones.

"Well, at least you can say you had a lot of fun with him, if worse comes to the worst." Seth said as Punk nodded.

"I don't even know how to begin to tell the twins if need by, he does pass away." Punk sighed, "They love him, and Nero." Punk sighed, "I tell you what, there's nothing more heartbreaking than watching your kids cry. And your wife." Punk said, knowing that it would come to that if God forbid, Tank was to be put down.

Dean spoke up, "They're young enough to let it pass by them in days. Sure they'll be upset, but they'll believe anything you say at this age. Tell them he went to doggy heaven, and he's with all the other dogs having parties." He shrugged as Punk smiled.

"And hey..." Seth began, "You might not even have to break any news to them. The tumor might not be cancerous, and it will turn out all good." Seth implied as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"C'mon, it's me we're talking about here. Nothing turns out good for me." He said as they nodded. He had that right. These past few years, he felt like he had to battle problem after problem, from the minute he got sentenced to prison.

"We still going to that Mexican place for dinner tonight?" Dean asked, "I've been craving it for weeks."

Since Punk had finished with his mock weight cut, he was using this time to regain all the good food he had missed out on, starting with dinner tonight that he had arranged a while back with Dean and Seth. He was tempted to cancel it, due to Tank and everything going on, but it seemed unnecessary as the dog was zoned out on the rug most of the time anyway.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "April is gonna join us with the twins, is that ok?" He asked them as Seth widened his mouth horizontally.

"I asked Kaitlyn along too." Seth said as Dean chuckled.

"Whatever." Punk shook his head, "We can sit them at opposite sides of the table." He joked. He knew in the end, once AJ gave in, her and Kaitlyn would become friends again. He was just as mad at Kaitlyn, especially when he expected her to be the one person to stick by AJ. But the past was the past. Just like he had forgave Seth and Dean, and was moving on, AJ had to do the same.

* * *

"Mexican food is just what I'm needing tonight." AJ admitted whilst stepping out of the car in the parking lott, watching the twins hop out of their booster seats in the back, running ahead, staying close in their parents eyes.

"I thought this would help, take our minds off things." He admitted whilst she hugged into him.

"Everything will be ok." She told him, "Let's just enjoy a night with our friends. We deserve it." She said.

They were first to arrive at the restaurant, being sat out of the way, complimentary of the owners who Punk, Dean and Seth knew very well. They'd been going for years throughout their boxing careers, and they also managed to get the same, cosy rounded booth in the corner, away from everyone who was eager to spot three boxers such as themselves.

Dean arrived next, by himself, followed by Seth who AJ was surprised to see with Kaitlyn. Then again, they did date. Why wouldn't she be here? She guessed she just didn't think. It wasn't much of a problem. She just would have liked a little heads up from Punk before agreeing to come.

* * *

AJ was right, it did feel good to get out for a bit and clear their heads with some good food and some good flowing conversation with their friends, even if it was slightly awkward between AJ and Kaitlyn. It felt like, even though things might possibly take a turn for the worst with Tank, he still had his family and friends, it seemed like he always would.

"Nearly two months now." Dean tapped Punk on the back as Punk nodded, in the middle of cutting up Heidi's food she had ordered from the kids menu, while AJ sorted Dylan out. It was a different atmosphere to when they used to go out a few years ago. It was normally just him, Dean and Seth. No one else. He had no children tugging on his arm to help them choose what to eat, or to take them to the toilet, or to help with the kids colouring in sheets the waitress had gave them. And he had no wife who'd rest her head on his shoulder, pick food from his plate when she had ordered the exact same thing, press her body against his to make her presence known. Things had changed. But for the better.

"Getting close." Seth grinned whilst AJ and Kaitlyn small talked with one another. It was slow process, still awkward, but things were headed in the right direction, and AJ was glad.

"I'll be ready." Punk nodded, leaving Heidi to finish her dinner after helping her cut it up.

"You'd think Remen would have learned his lesson by now." Dean chuckled whilst holding the glass bottle of beer in his hand, swigging a gulp over to finish it and move on to his newly ordered one.

"He'll never learn his lesson." Punk shook his head, "He talks shit and he talks shit, never backs it up." Punk shook his head.

"I heard he's in better shape than ever though." Seth said.

"What'd I tell you?" Punk looked at his friend like he was speaking to one of his children, "It's not about how fit a guy is, or how well they can move. It's all up in here." He said, tapping his finger against the temple of his head, "If your heads in the right place, the odds are stacked."

He took a minute to look around, smiling at AJ laughing with Kaitlyn, nothing giving him more joy than hearing her laugh, especially since it was with Kaitlyn. The twins sat in between them, eating away at their chicken that Heidi was complaining was too spicy, being teased by Dylan but in a way that made Punk smiled, and over by AJ, just under the table, her small bump caught his eye.

He turned back to Seth and Dean, "My head is in a good place right now." He admitted, "Once I know what's going on with Tank." He nodded. He just had to have a little belief that Tank would be fine, because other than that, his life was as great as it ever could be. He'd be ready for his fight.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

The next few days, Punk kept himself occupied by continuously training at the gym, just to keep all the thoughts out of his head, especially regarding Tank. He was preparing himself for the worst, AJ was too. But there was always that glimpse of hope he was latching on to. The dogs were old, but they were too young to be saying goodbye. It didn't seem fair. For anyone.

AJ had gone back to work, and hit her four month mark in her pregnancy with what was either going to be baby Luke or baby girl Brooks, considering they hadn't thought of names for girls. That seemed to be Punks job.

However, he wasn't dealing with the fact he had Tanks vet appointment tomorrow to determine the results of the tumor. He was trying his best to stay calm and relaxed, but it was impossible.

"What about Jenna?" Punk sat at the kitchen table, scrolling through the suggested girls names on the laptop while the twins ate their dinner, "Daniella?" Punk looked over to his wife who shook her head.

"No... no they don't fit." She shook her head as he rolled his eyes.

"Well why don't you look then." Punk told her with a loud sigh, leaning back against the chair as she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not giving you a deadline, Phil." AJ said, "Calm down." She shook her head.

"Oh, please... you've nagged at me everyday this week." He shook his head as she disapproved of his tone he was using with her.

"Daddy..." Heidi tapped Punk beside her in the midst of what seemed to be a break out between her parents. Not that she realised that.

"I'd hardly call it nagging. What is wrong with you?" AJ shook her head as Punk scowled.

"Daddy..."

"It is nagging. Every day... Phil, have you looked at names, Phil have you thought of anything yet?" He imitated.

"Daddy."

"I didn't know it was such a chore for you." She rolled her eyes.

"Daddy."

"What is it, Heidi?!" Punk turned round to Heidi, louder than what he ever intended to, watching her frightened little figure back away quickly, the same scared look on her face that she had when he just came out of prison.

"Heidi, I..." But it was too late, the four year old girl had jumped off the kitchen chair and ran outside, knowing her place and where she wasn't wanted, even at such a young age. Dylan followed his sister, not liking the stiff atmosphere in the kitchen that he was feeling, running ahead with a nod from his mother, going to find his sister in the back garden while AJ stood looking on at Punk, guilty as sin.

"Happy?" She raised her eyebrows as he looked at her with guilt, "Take it out on me, don't take it out on her." She shook her head, clearing the kitchen table.

"I didn't mean to..."

"You never do." She butted in, "Just, go take a walk or something." She shook her head, "Clear your head." She said as he stood up from the table, closing the laptop down, walking by her and out of the kitchen. He didn't mean to snap, especially not at Heidi, but everything was just getting to his head. He was genuinley frightened of what he would do when he had to make the decision to put down Tank if the tumor was cancerous. It just made him think how useless he would have been when AJ had to go through losing Rachel. He couldn't even come to terms with losing his dog, never mind his own child.

* * *

Punk had stayed out of AJ and the twins way for the majority of the day. He took Nero for a walk when AJ suggested, leaving Tank as he was still struggling to get to his feet. When he got back, the twins were watching a movie in the living room while AJ sat with them on her laptop, no doubt doing work. She had been working less hours in the office and doing more work from home.

He stayed out their way and went for a shower, getting out in time for AJ taking the twins for a bath, to which he volunteered to help with. All his wife did was nod, walking out of the bathroom to let him bath the twins and put them to bed. She didn't have much to say to him. She got that he was worried and upset, but taking it out on her and the twins wasn't going to help the situation or make it go away.

"You guys ok?" Punk rolled his sleeves up whilst kneeling down at the edge of the bath, the twins surrounded in the warm, bubbly water. Dylan was his normal self, splashing around and mumbling to his father, but Heidi was quiet and shying away.

"I'm... I'm sorry for shouting, Heidi." Punk said as Heidi looked up at him, her wet hair hanging just below her shoulders, her green eyes looking right into his own with innocence, "I didn't mean to scare you." He said, from the bottom of his heart. There was one thing he couldn't live with, and it was scaring any of his children, "Please forgive me." He stroked her cheek as she held her shoulders up tight.

"Can you read us a story tonight?" Heidi smiled with hope, bringing a smile to her fathers face, just by seeing the comfort back in her face around him.

"Of course I can, princess." He nodded with a smile.

"Why you sad, daddy? Mommy said you're sad." She frowned as Punk nodded. He was sad.

"I am sad. But I'll be ok." He nodded to her convincingly. He would be ok. After tomorrow, getting the raw results back, and knowing what was going to happen. He would find a way to get through this. Especially when he had such a wonderful family, who he sometimes took for granted.

"Mommy said it's ok to be sad." Dylan said.

"It is ok to be sad." Punk nodded, "Because there is so many wonderful things in the world that can make that sadness go away. Much more than what can make happiness go away." He said, "I'll be ok. I promise." He told them, rubbing Dylan's wet hair around playfully as he giggled.

* * *

"They asleep?" AJ asked, lying in bed in their dark bedroom, the only light in the room coming from the low volumed television in the corner.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Out like a light." He said as she nodded, turning back to the TV as she watched him at the corner of her eye, walking around to her side and crouching down at her bedside while she lay against the propped up pillows.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a tired sigh, "It's late." She whispered.

"I'm sorry for taking all of this out on you. It isn't fair on you." He sighed, "Isn't fair on the baby." He said as she nodded in agreement.

"Everything is going to be ok. Whatever we have to do, we'll do." She told him, "You don't have to get mad at me, or the twins, we're here to help you." She told him.

"I know." He nodded, "And I'm sorry for being a dick." He told her truthfully.

"You were a dick." She said, pushing his shoulder playfully, "I can look past it though." She smiled. She knew he was just having a hard time. She wasn't going to be bitter and hold a grudge.

"Thanks." Punk smiled down, looking back up, "Hey, when I was out, a few names came to my head when I was walking." He said as she nodded, "Want to hear them?"

"Go for it." She sat up as he nodded.

"Ok, well... I narrowed it down to three names I like, Nancy was the first." He said as AJ nodded, "Taylor was the second." He said, "And... Ivy was the last one." He said as AJ rested her head against the pillow with a smile.

"Ivy." She whispered whilst running her hand through his hair, tracing it down his cheek whilst he smiled softly.

"I liked that one the best too." He nodded.

"I love it." She said, and he could tell. Just by how pure her voice was, "It's beautiful." She whispered. He really was good at picking names. She was completely lost when she thought about names, but both names he had suggested for the two different genders, she was already hooked on.

" _You're_ beautiful." He replied as she smiled, cupping his cheek as he stood up straight, her hand falling down by her side as he made his way back around to his side of the bed.

Whatever the outcome of tomorrow, he'd get through it with the help of his family. There was still hope, but if not, he always had his family. They weren't hope that he was trying to look for. They were here, permanently.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42

The next day, Punk had gotten up early, prior to the appointment he had with the vet for Tank. The vet insisted not to bring Tank, as there wasn't any need. All he was doing was giving Punk the results, and possibly telling him about what would happen.

Punk couldn't ignore his fears. He was terrified. Terrified of what he might hear. What he might have to decide. That glimpse of hope seemed to be sliding away the further he got the vet.

He headed on into the vet, passing different type of animals, waiting in the waiting room to be called. He was dreading coming home and telling his wife and children that one of their pets had to be put down. It was awful.

The wait felt like years. It had done for the past five days, but he was eventually called into a back office with the vet that looked at Tank the other day.

"How are you?" He asked politely as Punk shut the door behind him.

"I'm ok." Punk nodded.

"Well, take a seat. I know this is probably really hard." He nodded as Punk nodded in agreement. Hard? Try impossible. He couldn't stop his leg from shaking.

"Can we just get straight to the point?" Punk asked in the politest way he could. He didn't want to wait around.

"Yes." The man nodded whilst looking on at the computer across from Punk, "Well, I can put you out of your misery. It's not cancerous." The man smiled as Punk leaned back in the chair, a relieved sigh escaping from his lips, louder than he intended.

"It isn't cancer?" Punk asked with disbelief. He was almost certain that the hope he had wasn't strong enough.

"No." The man smiled, "But it is a tumor, and if not dealt with in the right away, and quickly. There could be other problems later on. So I'd like to operate on Tank as soon as possible. To remove the tumor. And then we can see how everything goes from there." The man said as Punk just nodded with a smile.

He couldn't explain how much of a relief it was to hear that he didn't have to say goodbye to one of his furry friends. It seemed like things had turned in his favour for once. AJ was going to be so relieved too, just as much as him.

"I'll be in touch with a date for his surgery. The healing process for this type of surgery is very restricted. There's a lot of care needing to be put into his recovery." The man told Punk.

"We'll manage." Punk said. He was willing to do anything, just to make sure Tank recovered properly, and was back to his normal self. It was the best news he had recieved since finding out AJ was pregnant.

* * *

He finally got home after a long drive of tunes blasted on the radio, not being to control his happiness. Just knowing that there was a chance for Tank to get better. And that he didn't have to say goodbye this soon. It was the greatest feeling ever.

"April, sweetheart! Where are you?" Punk exlcaimed as he walked into the house, searching around and finding his wife in the kitchen. She looked like she had been sitting there all morning, just waiting on him coming home.

"Hey..." She jumped up from the table, "How did it go?" She asked, quickly walking towards him.

She had indeed been sitting at the kitchen table since she woke. The twins were in the living room watching their Saturday morning kids shows, while she sat staring into space.

"He's going to be ok." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"Really?" AJ gasped. She really believed this was it for Tank. The way everything had been played out, it seemed like she would have to have said goodbye to him.

"It's not cancerous." Punk said, "They're going to remove the tumour. It's going to be a long recovery, but I don't care. He's going to be ok." He smiled as she sighed with relief, wrapping her arms around him as he hugged her back tightly. It was nice for once to be enlightened with some good news. He felt like every hurdle they came up against, something bad always happened in the end, but not this time. Tank was going to be ok.

* * *

Later that night, Punk insisted on inviting Dean and Seth round, to tell them the good news. A few pizza's were ordered, and with how much excitement Dean and Seth brought to Heidi and Dylan, they both fell fast asleep on the couch.

Kaitlyn had tagged along aswell, which didn't bother AJ, she just wished she could get the heads up every now and then from Punk when she was going to be coming along.

She was in the kitchen, digging in the freezer for some ice for her drink, when she heard Kaitlyn come through the kitchen door.

"Hey, you ok?" Kaitlyn asked as AJ stood up and closed the freezer door over, turning around and nodding.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"That's good to hear about Tank, right?" Kaitlyn smiled, drink in hand, having just came through from sitting with Dean, Punk and Seth, who had bored her with their boxing conversations, giving her the hint to go see AJ in the kitchen.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "It's really great news." AJ smiled. She loved seeing her husband happy again, without fear and darkness hanging over him. It also meant he could dedicate himself back to training for his fight, which was only two months away.

"What you thinking about?" Kaitlyn put her drink on the kitchen counter and folded her arms, "I know something is on your mind. I've known you since college." She said.

"Nothing." AJ shook her head like she was crazy.

"C'mon, you've been really quiet all night." Kaitlyn added, "You can still talk to me. I know we're still... we're still getting ourselves back to normal. But I'm here to listen." She told her as AJ nodded.

"I know." AJ nodded, "It's nothing that you'll bother with anyway." She shook her head.

"AJ." Kaitlyn stood stubbornly with her arms folded, "We used to tell each other everything." She sighed, "What is it?"

AJ looked to her formed best friend, who she was still trying to let back in again. Kaitlyn was sincere and genuine about becoming friends again, going back to the way they used to be. But she'd built a life where she kept all her thoughts to herself now. It was hard to open up so easily again. Even if the things on her mind weren't a big deal.

"I want to move." AJ shrugged, "Before the baby gets here. I want to move." She shrugged, "And I know Punk won't." She sighed.

"Why do you want to move from this place? This house? It's amazing." Kaitlyn shook her head.

"I don't know. I just... this place _is_ wonderful. And I'd never take it for granted. But... I'm just thinking, while we're making a fresh start after Punks fight." She shrugged.

"Where would you want to move to?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Chicago." AJ said, "I mean... here isn't exactly kid friendly. Just a few blocks down there's hookers standing at the side of the road as we speak. It's Las Vegas. I'm going to have three kids soon, and I want them to be in a safe environment. I want them to have little next door neighbour buddy's. And I want it to be safe for them when I'm walking them back and forth from school. Or when we go out at night I don't want to have to shield their eyes everytime we go by a strip club." She shook her head.

"And do you think you'll be able to find a place as good as this?" Kaitlyn asked.

AJ knew how much her house was worth. She knew how beautiful and stunning it was, from the outside and inside. But the surrounding of everything. The Las Vegas strips. It wasn't exactly child friendly. And since Punk was moving on from boxing soon. She figured, there really was no reason for them to be staying in Las Vegas.

"I've been looking." AJ admitted, "I've seen a lot of nice places. Some even bigger than this place. And it's not like we can't afford it." AJ said, "I just don't think Punk will be keen on the idea." She said.

She figured moving to Chicago was a bright idea. Especially now, before the kids started school and their third child was born. Punk could reconnect a bond with his family again, instead of seeing them twice every year like he normally did. It meant that, their children could have their aunts and gran around, close by. And like she said, she'd looked on the internet about the surroundings of the houses she had been looking at, and they were all walking distance to different schools. There were close by parks. It seemed more peaceful and quiet. Much more suited for a family.

"Do you think you could convince Punk?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I can try." AJ said, "I'm not sure. I know that his fight, Tanks surgery and recovery... that all comes first. But I'd like it to be an option." She said. They did live in the center of the chaotic Las Vegas city. Sometimes they couldn't even hear the loud music from the clubs and bars blocks away from their deserted house with enclosed gates around it.

"Well you should talk to him. See what he says." Kaitlyn suggested as AJ nodded. There was no harm in talking to him about it. But not right now. Right now he was enjoying his friends company whilst celebrating the good news about Tank.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

 **I couldn't let anything happen to poor Tank. I have a dog myself and I just couldn't physically write about it. Too heartbreaking. Even for me. Just looks like a lot of day to day family situations are going on. Let's see how everything plays out in the next few chapters, leading up to the big fight! Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it!**


	43. Chapter 43

Later that night, after Dean, Seth and Kaitlyn left to go home, AJ and Punk headed to bed. The twins were carried by Punk upstairs into their bedrooms after falling asleep on the couch, being tucked in without being disturbed.

AJ didn't know if tonight was the best night to talk to Punk about what was on her mind, but she figured there was no reason not to.

She watched as he walked into their bedroom, shutting the door over whilst she stood taking the cushions off of their made up bed.

"Relieved?" AJ smiled as Punk gave out a tired, but good natured sigh. He couldn't explain how relieved and happy he was. It was the only outcome he could have wished for. Tank was going to be ok. A little patience and perseverance was needed for his recovery, but he and AJ were willing to put in the time to help him.

"You have no idea." He shook his head.

"At least it's all over now." She smiled to him as he nodded.

She was right. Now he could focus back on his training and his fight, now that he knew Tank was going to be ok.

"Yeah." Punk agreed.

"Listen... I was thinking." She began, watching him strip his t-shirt off, just his jeans hanging loose around his waist, "What would you say to... maybe moving. After your fight." She played with the edge of the duvet cover at her side whilst standing across from him, watching him frown with confusion.

"Move? Move house?" He made sure he knew what she was meaning.

"Yeah." AJ shrugged with a nod.

"What's wrong with living here?" He asked like she was insane.

"Nothing." She shook her head, "I love this house. In fact... I love it way too much. But... I just don't think the surrounding is very good. I mean... we're going to have three kids. I want them to grow up in a neighbourhood. Not... not a Las Vegas strip." She shook her head as he folded his tattoo'd arms with a sigh of frustration.

"AJ. Sweetheart. We can't go live in a normal suburban house with neighbours and normal people. We live here. With the gates around, no neighbours, because of who I am." He said. Was she crazy to think that him, being a public icon, ex inmate or not, would stand a chance living in a normal neighbourhood somewhere? They'd be harassed like crazy.

"No... no, I've already looked at some houses and they don't have close by neighbours, they're still like this, only... it's more peaceful and quiet."

"Wait... wait." He put his hand out, "You've already been looking at houses?" He asked her, "Where?"

"Chicago." AJ shrugged, not assuming it was a big deal.

"I don't want to move back to Chicago, April." He shook his head, "Why... what's got this idea in your head? Has Kaitlyn been suggesting this?" He asked.

"No." She rolled her eyes, "I just... I just don't want the kids growing up around all this chaos. Especially with them getting older." AJ said, "Do you really want to have to keep covering their eyes when we walk down the street because there's hookers at the opposite side of the road. Or there's strip clubs trying to leer us in. You live here because boxing. There's not really any point in us staying here after your fight." She said.

"Oh, really? And that's the last verdict. There's no point? Phil won't be boxing, so let's just pack up and leave. What about the gym? My friends? The fact that this house cost more than you can even imagine? What about the fact that I don't want to move back to Chicago?" He said.

"Why not?"

"Because." He said bluntly.

"Because what, Phil?" She pushed him.

"Because... it just reminds me of..." He paused and thought about his word choice, "It just holds too many bad memories."

"Yeah? Well here holds too many bad memories for me." She told him.

"The twins love it here. This is their home." He shook his head, "And the stress of moving whilst you're pregnant. No way." He shook his head.

"Ok. Let's just settle over the fact that I have to drive for about an hour, just to find a decent park for the kids to go to. Or the fact that when they start school, there is no school bus for them to get on here. Or the fact that they have no little friends around the neighbourhood to play outside with. Let's just forget about all of that then." She said.

"They'll make friends at school. I can drive them to school." He shrugged, not seeing the problem.

"You're going to get up at 6am, after a night of this one crying..." She placed her hand on her tummy, "And drive them to school?" She raised her eyebrows as he stood defeated.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Bullshit." She spat, "You and me both know that you are a lazy shit when it comes to getting up. You could sleep through a tornado." She said as Punk placed his hand on his forehead.

"I'm not going to yell at you." He told her with a calm but insane tone to his voice, "You're pregnant. I should agree with everything you're saying, right?" He said as she nodded.

"You should just agree with me. Because I'm right." She shrugged, "Think of how wonderful it could be. Your mom and sisters could be driving distance away. It'll feel like we've actually moved on. And the twins will love it. It'll be a new experience for them. Some of the houses I've already looked at. They're beautiful." She gushed as he stood unimpressed, arms folded, death staring across at her whilst she tried to enlighten him.

Maybe her pregnancy hormones were making her come across as demanding and rude, but she wasn't trying to be. He was just being hard work. Like always.

"And who is paying for this new house?" He raised his eyebrows, "Of course it's me. Everything is me. The cars, the house, the insurance, the kids, the three meals on the table."

"Hey, I work too." She snapped as he chuckled.

"Oh, so you're paying?"

"I can't believe you're moaning about money." She shook her head, "You're a millionaire. You have enough money to last us a lifetime." She said.

"That doesn't mean I want to piss it away on a new house I don't even want to move to." He said, "Why can't you just be happy here? What is wrong with here?"

"I've told you!" She yelled, watching him life his stripped t-shirt from the floor, putting it back on, "What are you doing?" She asked frustratedly.

"I'm going out. Dean and Seth were going to a club. I'm going to see if they're still there." He said as she laughed.

"Oh, great." She nodded as he looked across at her, shaking his head.

"Maybe you can be asleep when I come home. So I don't have to hear you shrieking in my ear like you have been for the past fifteen minutes." He said whilst unhooking a sweater from the dresser in the corner.

"Oh, just get out of my sight." She spat, waving her hand at him as he gladly stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him and heading downstairs, straight out of the house.

Maybe her hormones got the better of her. Or maybe he just wasn't having it. But she knew she was right on some level. It was fine up until now. But the kids were getting bigger. She didn't want them growing up around the chaotic Las Vegas strips. She understood that Chicago may have been a big step for him to go back to. Especially since his first wife passed away there. She understood that. But, this was the future now. This baby was the future. And she wanted this baby and the twins to grow up in the bst environment possible. Didn't he want the same?

* * *

"I swear. The woman is never happy." Punk sat defeated on a couch in the heat of a Saturday night, jumping club with his friends who he had caught up with. He couldn't stand to listen to AJ any longer. Her loud, shrill voice was shattering his ear drums. He didn't know if it was her hormones or if she was just being clinically insane.

"What's her excuse for moving?" Seth asked, he and Dean having had a few drinks already, a little bit on the tipsy side.

"She said it's not a good environment for kids to grow up in." He rolled his eyes, "I swear... I could build a mansion with my bare hands and she still wouldn't be fucking happy." Punk grunted as Dean sniggered.

"Does she take this much effort to make happy in bed?" Seth laughed as Punk grinned.

"I think that's the only place where I can win." He chuckled, "I mean... she is right. This isn't a good place for the kids to grow up. But it's not a devastating problem." He shook his head.

"You know what we need?" Dean slouched forward, more loose around the shoulders thanks to the alcohol he was taking in, "You remember they nights we'd have years ago? Tequila, lap dances, suicide shots, more lap dances, foam parties. The good old days, baby." Dean said. It was true. And even though Punk never drank. He still could get wild when he wanted to, without alcohol.

"I should really get home and sort things out with AJ." Punk admitted as Seth grunted and Dean shook his head.

"Leave her." He waved, "She never lets you breathe." He rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna phone everyone, blow the roof off of this place." Dean said as he stood up, stumbling over a little and taking his phone out.

They did know a lot of boxers and other people who always made parties crazy. And maybe tonight he would let AJ cool off and have some time alone with his friends. Who knew what the night would bring.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

The next morning, AJ woke for work, finding Punk collapsed on the couch, clothes still on, completely out cold. She dreaded to know what time he even got in at. But she had to go to work. She didn't have time to wait around on him wakening up. Normally at this time, he'd be up with her, going to training, dropping her off at work as well as the kids to daycare, but she figured he'd get up in his own time.

After AJ left, the twins woke up one after the other, tip toeing downstairs after seeing their parents bedroom empty, looking on at their father snoring loudly on the couch.

"Wake him." Heidi whispered to her brother, watching as Dylan walked forward, tapping Punk on the shoulder.

"Daddy." Dylan called as Punk opened one eye, looking on at the twins standing beside the couch, pyjamas on, looking for their breakfast no doubt. He'd gotten home around five, and it was only seven am right now. He was exhausted.

"Can't you guys wait?" He mumbled, turning from his back onto his side, still keeping one eye opened to look at them, watching them shake their head.

"Can I have cereal?" Heidi asked her father who grumbled.

"You guys know where everything is?" He asked them as they nodded to him, "Can you guys sort yourselves out?" He chanced his luck, watching their little faces lighten up at the thought of making their own breakfast, "Ok, well on you go." He pushed them lightly and playfully, "Let me sleep." He closed his eye back over, hearing their little footsteps pad away into the kitchen, falling back asleep with the trust that they would be fine making a simple bowl of cereal.

But in about ten minutes, he was woke up again with the sound of a loud splat in the kitchen, along with Dylan yelling at his sister. It just wasn't going to work. He forgot they were only four years old.

He stood up, his head bursting from such loud music all night, stumbling through to the kitchen, looking on at the full carton of milk spilled all over the floor.

"Heidi done it." Dylan pointed to Heidi who stood shy and apologetic like.

"Just... go into the living room. I'll bring breakfast into you both." He told them, watching them run away while he figured out how he'd clean up such mess, both dogs still in their beds looking over at him.

* * *

After the milk crisis, Punk figured the only way he'd clear his head, was by working out, so he dropped the kids off at daycare and headed to the gym. Meanwhile, AJ had got to work, carrying on with work she had yet to finish, getting her head down and typing away at her desk. She didn't have time to think about Punk. She had too much work. But he could bet his ass they were talking when she got home.

Sipping on her collected coffee from her journey into work, she sat focused on her computer, her fingers tapping off the keypad elegantly as the words came to her on what to write for the article she was doing.

She was so concentrated, it took the woman at the desk across from her a few attempts to get her attention.

"April." She called as AJ looked up, shaking her head and nodding at the same time.

"Yeah? Sorry." AJ apologised for not replying sooner, "What?"

"I think you should see this." The woman waved AJ over.

AJ, intrigued, stood up from her reclining chair, walking around to the girl she didn't know that well, watching her present pictures to her that were to go with the article she was told to write.

"Boss just handed me them. Wants me to do the front cover." The woman said, knowing that the man in the pictures was her husband.

AJ took the pictures, flicking through them, her anger rising as she flicked through each passing picture. These pictures weren't even PG. They disgusted her. This was what he got up to last night? She could see Dean and Seth in the pictures too. Just as bad.

"Do you mind if I... go home for a bit?" AJ asked.

"By all means." The woman nodded, "I'll just tell boss one of the twins were sick at daycare." She said as AJ nodded.

"Thanks." She said, leaving with the pictures in her hand. Maybe her idiotic husband had forgot she worked for the newspaper. And they were clearly going to get an interesting story out of him after last night and his stupidity.

* * *

She drove to the gym, figuring he'd be there, if not she'd go to the house, but luckily enough, he was sitting over on the edge of the ring, Dean lying down on the floor holding his head. Hangover no doubt. She was fuming. Even more fuming that her hormones were through the roof. These pictures needed shredded and burned. They were filth and she was ashamed for him.

"Can I talk to you?" AJ asked, approaching Punk as Dean looked up.

"You ok?" Punk asked her, wondering why she was here at the gym.

"No. No, I'm not." She said truthfully, walking back out of the gym, expecting him to follow, which he did, nervously shutting the gym door over and walking towards her at the side of the parking lot.

"What is it?" He asked, running on two hours sleep, so tired he could have fell asleep standing up.

"Care to explain these." She shoved the pictures into his chest as he took them, looking through them and groaning to himself, cringing at the pictures that he never knew were being taken.

"These aren't as bad as what they look like." Punk told her as she grabbed the pictures back.

"Really?" AJ asked, "Because from where I'm standing..." She flicked through them, "They look pretty horrific." She said, "Who is she?" She asked him on one of the pictures where it seemed some girls ass was planked on his lap.

"It was a strip club. What'd you expect?" He asked as she bit her lip from screaming.

"What do I expect?" She laughed, "Clearly nothing from you anymore." She shook her head, "Look at these, Phil. I mean... she might as well be fucking you she's that close to your dick." She said, "What provoked you to go out and do this?" She shook her head.

"You! And your moaning." He said, "I went out and had fun. Problem?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Big fucking problem. You're a father. How about I go show Dylan and Heidi these? See what they think of them." She said as he scowled.

"So because I'm a dad, I can't go out and have fun?" He questioned.

"No. There is having fun, and then there is just plain stupid. You... you look drunk in these. Were you drinking?" She asked, looking more closely to the pictures.

"No. Of course I wasn't." He said, "Look, I'm sorry. Ok, maybe the strippers and the lap dances were a bit much. But it was a party. And I had fun. It sure bet sitting in listening to you moan about moving house." He said.

"And there I was, feeling bad about moaning at you last night, thinking I would come home tonight and we could talk things over. But this... this is just ridiculous." She gripped the pictures.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked her.

"I don't know, Phil. Sorry would be a good start." She stared at him with disgust. She didn't know what was worse. Him doing the things he had done last night, or the fact he thought it was acceptable.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I was just mad with you, and I wasn't thinking." He said as she folded her arms.

"Oh, ok... so how about, whenever you make me mad, I'll go out to a strip club, and I'll sit down, and have guys touch me, pay them to give me a good time. Would that be ok with you?" She said as the sides of his mouths flinched up at the thought of any other men touching his wife. Then he realised he had done that exact thing to her. Without even realising it.

"I'm sorry. Ok. I am sorry." He apologised, "It's Dean and Seth, they're a bad influence on me." He tried to blame his friends as she shook her head.

"You're older than them!" She reminded him with a shrill edge to her voice, "Didn't it occur to you that your pregnant wife was at home with your children while some slut was sitting on you?" She asked as he looked down at the ground. The more and more she displayed the image in front of him, the more and more he felt guilty and ashamed.

"C'mon, they meant nothing. Dean was paying for them and it was just a joke." He told her as she shook her head.

"I don't know, Phil. You look pretty impressed in these photo's." She spat, "Fed up of your pregnant wife? Am I not paying you enough attention?" She asked him as he scowled.

"I've said I'm sorry. What else do you want me to do?" He spat.

"I don't know." She threw her hands up in the air, "Maybe this is beyond sorry." She spat, "I can't even look at you." She shook her head, walking away from him as he reached out for her hand.

"April..." He felt her wriggle out of his grip.

"Don't touch me." She spat, walking away to her parked car, driving away in a hurry while he stood outside the gym feeling guilty as sin now that it had sunk in what he had really done last night. He didn't mean for it to get so M rated, one thing led to another, and the party just grew and grew. Dean and Seth were paying for everything being sent his way, and due to his anger with AJ and their fight, he just went along with it. Now he felt incredibly bad. He knew if positions were switched, he'd be fuming with her too.

He had no idea how he was going to get out of this one.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

Punk deliberately stayed on later at the gym from the fear of going home. He'd sunk in his guilt all day, barely saying a word, getting on with his training, barely doing anything to perfection like he normally did. He actually got clocked in the eye, that would no doubt bruise up later on. His head was away with it and he just felt awful.

"How are you gonna get her to forgive you?" Dean asked, walking out of the gym to their parked cars.

"I have no idea." Punk shook his head, "I don't think I can get out of this one." He admitted.

"Buy her something for the baby. That should win her over." Dean suggested.

"I'm not using the baby to get her to forgive me." Punk shook his head, "I'll just have to figure it out. She can't stay mad at me forever." He said as Dean just chuckled.

"I don't know, man. You seem to be in her bad books. I don't know how you're gonna get out of them." He said as Punk sighed, unlocking his car and dumping his gym bag in the trunk.

* * *

He got home just after the twins had been put to bed, walking through the door and dumping his bag down, searching through the kitchen, finally finding her sitting in the living room, clutching the flowers he had in his hand along with the bag he had, having taken a detour on his way home.

He watched as she turned around, rolling her eyes when she seen him standing with his apologetic gifts that she wasn't interested in.

"Flowers aren't going to make me forgive you." She shook her head, turning her head back around to the TV.

"Ok... but I have other things." He told her, watching her turn back around, extending her hand and sitting up, taking the bag from him with a snatch. In this moment in time. She was allowed to make him feel as guilty as he should have.

She dug through the bag, taking out a bag of donuts, along with a velvet box, shaking her head, "I hate when you do this." She grunted. He always went out and bought her things when he knew he was in the wrong, and even though she was still pissed, she always felt it was rude to not smile and thank him. She hated when he done it.

"Open it." He smiled with his hands behind his back, having laid the flowers down on the coffee table. It wasn't going to make everything ok, she was still guaranteed to be pissed off with him, but he was trying.

She leaned forward, putting the box on the coffee table and opening it up, looking at the charms laid softly along the cushioned material, next to one another. There was a P, H, D, L and I. He knew she already had R on the bracelet she wore.

"Phil..." She whispered, taking the P out, "Heidi..." She lifted the H, "Dylan..." Doing the same with the D, staring on at the L and I.

"I guess we need to wait to figure out which one of them you'll be putting on." He smiled as she looked on at the charms that had the initials of the picked out names they had for their unborn child.

"These are really lovely... but I'm still mad with you." She told him, "You can't buy me things to win me over. It doesn't work like that." She shook her head as he nodded, "That isn't fair."

"I know." He nodded, "I'm sorry. Really." He said sincerely as she just sat back against the couch with her arms folded. She wasn't budging. And she had every right not to. He deserved this silence. But he loved her, and she needed to know that, before she thought otherwise.

He crept away into the kitchen with the flowers to put them in a vase, watching her fiddle around with putting the charms on her bracelet, next to the one charm she already had on it that had the initial of R on it.

She sat after taking a donut out of the brown paper bag, placing her feet up on the coffee table, looking across at the TV. She figured tonight, she'd give him the silent treatment. She was really mad with him. And buying presents wasn't going to make everything ok. He needed to know that.

She watched him as he entered back into the living room, taking a seat next to her with the laptop on his lap, opening it up and surfing the web, looking on at her bookmarks, spotting at the corner of her eyes that he was looking at the houses she had been looking at.

In her heart she was smiling, but in her head she was still keeping a barrier wall up against him. She looked at the corner of her eye without him noticing, watching him scroll through the pictures of the one she had been looking at, noticing him go to the offerings section.

"Now he's interested." She whispered to herself as he turned to her.

"You know... this one isn't that bad." He admitted, "And you're right, it is secluded, but it still has everything in walking distance." He smiled to her as she raised her eyebrows.

"See... now I think you're just looking at it because you have no choice." She sighed, "I'm not forcing you to do anything." She told him.

"I know that." He nodded, "We can look together, if you like." He smiled to her, watching as she huffed.

"I hate you." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you?"

"No." She shook her head, "I love you." She said as he smiled to himself, pressing a kiss on her head, "Still mad with you." She continued as he nodded.

"I think this should be the baby's room." He pointed out to one of the rooms in the picture gallery, "And these two, they can be Heidi and Dylan's." He said as she looked up at him.

"You aren't just going along with this because you know you were wrong with what you done last night?" She said.

"Look, April... if moving house is going to make you happy, and it's going to make you feel safer, then why shouldn't I look into it?" He said, "Last night was fun, but it reminded me of how old I am now. After my fight, my life is going to be all about you and our kids." He said, "I don't care if it's here in Las Vegas, or if it's in Chicago. As long as I'm with you all. I'll be fine." He nodded to her.

And he would be. Chicago did have some old skeletons for him, especially with his first wife dying there, but AJ was right, this wasn't a good place for the kids to grow up, especially now they were getting older. And what did he really have going for him over here after boxing? It wasn't like Dean and Seth couldn't visit in Chicago.

"You mean that?" He asked, no sure wether to believe him after the fight he put up last night. Maybe his stupidity had actually knocked some sense into his head.

"From the bottom of my heart." He nodded as she smiled.

"Ok. Keep looking." She sunk down against him, looking on at the house she had been looking at. It was the same style like this house, very modern, same size, same number of bedrooms, two garages, a huge front and back garden. And the price wasn't an issue. He had it covered.

As they continued to look through the pictures of the house, discussing where they'd put everything, AJ felt a sharp kick to her stomach, having shared the exact feeling when she was pregnant with the twins, knowing herself that it was the baby kicking and nothing else that should have alarmed her.

"Hey!" She piped up, taking his hand in a flash and placing it on her five month along bump, watching him smile as he felt the sharp kicks against his hand. The last time he was here, feeling babies kicking, there were four little feet kicking at him. After asking and asking out of curiousity, it was definitley just one baby they were having, and he/she seemed to be kicking up a storm.

"Wow, angry little guy in there." Punk chuckled.

"Little guy?" AJ raised her eyebrows, "I think it's because it's excited that we're looking at houses." She said as he nodded sarastically, watching her look down at her stomach, her hand on top of his that was still feeling the kicks.

"What do you think, baby? You like this new house?" She spoke down to her stomach, "Glad daddy finally has his head out his ass?" She said as Punk leered at her with a sarastic laugh.

"Probably kicking because you stopped eating that donut." He pointed over to the half eaten donut in the brown paper bag on the coffee table, taking his hand away after the kicks had died down, continuing to look on at the house while AJ ate the other half of her donut beside him.

Maybe the baby was kicking because Punk was thinking straight, or maybe it was kicking because it's parents had made up, and it's mother hadn't held a grudge, which she probably had every right to. It was hard to hold any grudge with a man as sweet as her husband was being. She could let last night slip, as long as it didn't happen again. Well... they were moving to Chicago by the looks of things. There was no way possible it could happen again anyway.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46

Over the next few weeks, Punk had to be as focused as he could be. It was only one month away from his fight now, and he was starting to put in the finishing touches to his training. AJ had gone on maternity leave from work, and to look after Tank after his surgery. The vet had successfully removed the tumor, and Tank was now healing up at home, getting back to his normal self and taking each day at a time.

They had put an offer in on the house they had been looking at in Chicago, but were yet to talk to the twins about anything. They wanted to wait until everything was confirmed. Punk assumed they would get a start on packing before and through his fight, ready to move everything after, just in time for the baby getting here.

AJ was affording Punk this one time to focus everything on boxing and his training. It was just one month until his big and last fight, and she, just like him, wanted him to be prepared. She was just glad he had finally got his head around moving from Las Vegas. It sure was going to be hard when saying goodbye to this place. But they were moving on to bigger and better things. Leaving the past behind.

She'd stay at home with the twins while Punk went to training during the day, keeping a close eye on Tank whilst letting the twins feel her tummy as the baby kicked. Dylan and Heidi were fascinated by it. They found it surreal that a baby was inside their mother's stomach. Their baby brother or sister.

Her and Punk had just been for their latest scan for the baby, and everything was wonderful, according to the midwife. The baby was developing well and had a strong heartbeat. It was hard for her not to think back to the last time she was pregnant with Rachel. Being six months along now, she was reminded every day that that was the mark where she lost Rachel. But being told that this baby was perfectly happy and healthy gave her so much relief. And Punk. And with all the kicking the baby had been doing, she wasn't alarmed as what she thought she'd be.

"So, nothing has been finalised?" Seth asked Punk as they headed out of training for the day. Punk was into the final preperations for his fight. There was only four weeks to go, and he was most definitley going to be ready.

"Not yet. I mean, the offers are in. We should get word soon." Punk shrugged.

"And you really want to move?" Dean asked. In his opinion, he of course hated that his friend was moving away.

"Well now that I've thought about it, it does make sense. It's a new start. Besides boxing, Vegas hasn't got anything worth staying for in it. Besides you guys I guess." He shrugged, "And I always wanted my kids to grow up where I did. Vegas streets are no place for them. And April has her heart set on this house." He said.

"Well, as long as you're happy, man." Seth shrugged.

"I will be." Punk nodded with a smile, just as a unwanted figure walked around the corner, bumping into him, with cause.

"You oughta watch where you're going, Brooks." Remen looked at Punk who chuckled.

"What are you doing at my gym?" Punk asked, "Last time I checked. You don't train with the big boys." Punk said.

It was true. The gym here, where he trained at, was the most popular and best gym for boxers like them. So good that Mendoza and Jameson had their head offices there.

"I'm actually here to speak to Mendoza." Remen said, "But it's cute you think you're a big guy now, just because you spent a few years behind bars." Remen nodded.

"Just get out of my way, man." Punk shook his head. He wasn't worth his time. He was barely even worth his time in the ring. He'd save his agression and violence for four weeks time.

"I hear you and your lovely wife are moving." Remen smiled as Punk stood still, not showing any reaction or emotion to this man. Word did spread quickly. It was pretty well spread around the gym for the past few weeks that he was interested in moving to Chicago, word must have spread across town to the other gym.

"Seems like it." Punk nodded whilst Dean and Seth stood at each side of him.

"Good ridance, I say. Hopefully you can leave this place and dry up on some deserted house on a hill." Remen said.

"Yeah? Well at least I'll still have people who love me and care about me." Punk said, "Don't think I don't know about the little divorce your ex wife signed against you when I was in prison." Punk grinned, "Not only am I going to beat you in four weeks, I'm going to leave you broken, bloody and all alone, curled up in the fetal position." Punk said as he felt a impacting connection to his face with Remen's hard fist, sending him over on his heels as Dean and Seth helped him up, covering his bloody nose with his hand but with a sadistic smile.

"You watch what you're saying, Brooks." Remen pointed, pushing by Punk who chuckled, turning to Dean and Seth who watched Remen head on into the gym.

"Fucking dick." Dean grunted, "You alright?"

"Fine." Punk nodded, "I'll let him have his fun."

"It'll be you with your hand raised at the end of the night in a few weeks." Seth implied as Punk nodded.

* * *

Punk got home about half an hour later, his bloody nose dried in to a crust, a little swollen and easily detected that he had been punched in the face. Well, to his wife anyway...

"What happened, Cariño?" She rushed from the sink to him as he walked into the kitchen. There were only three cases where she would speak Spanish to him, if she was sympathetic towards him, angry with him, or in bed with him. Never anything in between.

"I'm fine." He insisted, "Where are the twins?" He asked, as she wetted a cloth, dragging him to sit down at the kitchen table for her to clean him up.

"They're in the living room." She said, "What happened to you?" She asked again, not letting him get out of this one.

"I bumped into Remen." Punk rolled his eyes, looking up at her as she dabbed the cold wet cloth on his nose.

"Of course you did." She shook her head, "That man has got another thing coming for him." She spat as he chuckled.

"He was just in my way. You know better than anyone that he always likes to laugh and talk shit before a fight. Makes him feel better." He said.

"Well, four weeks time we'll be the ones laughing." She put the cloth down, "Because you're going to win." She smiled, cupping his cheeks and pressing a sweet kiss on his lips.

No matter who gave him inspiration or determination, nothing compared to when his wife believed in him. As long as she was by his side and in his corner, the odds were all his.

"And guess what?"

"What? What?" Dylan sat up in bed with his sister sitting beside, their father crouched down at their bedside, just before bed as he told them a story.

"The bear... jumped out of the bushes and ate all of the children at the camp." Punk told them as Heidi gasped, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"All of them?" She said with awe in her voice while Dylan listened with fascination. Their fathers stories always intrigued them to the point of awe.

"Every single one of them." Punk nodded as Heidi shook her head and folded her arms.

"Will a bear eat me?" She asked innocently.

"No, of course not. You have your daddy to protect you." Punk told her as she giggled.

"What if he eats you?" She asked as Punk smiled.

"Me? C'mon. I can take a bear any day." He smiled, glimpsing at the clock on the cabinet next to Dylan's bed, "Alright, guys. I think it's time to get some sleep, ok." He said, lifting Heidi up into his arms while Dylan snuggled down into his own bed.

He headed out of Dylan's room, letting the sleepy boy shut his eyes over into a peaceful slumber, walking into his daughters room with her clung to him, laying her down in her bed and tucking the covers over her whilst she looked up at him.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He smiled, placing a kiss on her head as she shut her eyes over, turning onto her side and cuddling into her teddy bear.

Life when Heidi was terrified of him felt like a lifetime away. Now she was inseperable with him. She trusted him like no other, and that was the way it was supposed to be. Moving to Chicago, building a new home, one where his children could have the best education and upbringing, all three of them. It was all he and AJ could have wished for.

"Daddy..." Heidi opened her eyes just as Punk was about to shut the door over, jumping out of bed and running towards him, hugging around his legs as he smiled to himself. She was a little sweetheart. Pulsing his heart just as much as her mother did.

He crouched down, taking the hug she was offering, feeling her little arms wrap around his neck, her light, wipsy hair tickling his nose while he held her tightly. Having those little arms around him meant everything. More than words could explain.

"Ok, baby." Punk pained to pull away, "Back into bed." He said as she scuttered away back into bed, sliding down as he tucked her back in again. She melted him. She was going to be a nightmare when she grew up. No doubt.

He left her room after she settled back down, shutting her door over, tip toeing back into Dylan's room, smiling at him already being fast asleep. His little man. Practically his own self thirty odd years ago. He was hard work. He was a cheeky little thing when he wanted to be, but that's what made him who he was. A part of him couldn't wait to get to Chicago and take him to the park he used to go. The only difference being, when he was a child, his father was too 'busy' to come with him, so he'd play alone. But not Dylan. His father was here, and always would be. He couldn't wait to take him to a live Blackhawks match and Cubs game. Teach him to be a proud Chicago citizen. Take the twins and April for their first Chicago pizza. He knew all the best places after all. The more and more he thought about it. Moving to Chicago seemed more appealing that what he figured it would be.

He left Dylan with a kiss on his forehead, leaving the young boy to sleep, closing his room door and walking into he and AJ's bedroom where AJ seemed to have just been off the phone, sitting the wireless house phone down on the bed, looking across at him as he shut the door over and walked further into the room.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked her, worried with the shell shocked look she had across her face.

"We got the house." AJ cracked an abrupt smile, gasping at her own shock, clasping her hands in front of her mouth, "They called and said... they had closed in on our offer." She whispered as he smiled. He didn't realise how much this really meant to her.

"That's..." He paused as she stepped up on the bed, running across the soft matress to the other side where he stood, jumping on top of him as he caught her carefully with a chuckle, minding her six month baby bump while she clung to him with an everlasting smile.

"I'm so happy." She smiled as he nodded. He could tell. She was ecstatic. Therefor he was too. That was the thing about their love. Even just the slightest bit of happiness she felt, he shared with her. If she was happy, and she was on cloud nine, then ninety nine percent of the time he was too.

"Me too." He smiled, pressing a sweet kiss on her lips. Things were finally falling into place. The right place.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and positive feedback! Really appreciate it. This story has yet to come to an end. So I hope you're still all down for the ride. Enjoy! (Watch out for some strong content towards the end)**

* * *

"Do you think the odds are in your favour come Saturday night?"

"I'm going in, two wins already up my sleeve against Remen. It's been a long time coming. I think it's way too unnpredictable, that's the thing about this sport, you really don't know how things could go, but yeah... you could say I'm feeling pretty good about it." Punk nodded, standing side on with a news interviewer for a Sports Channel. He had lost count on how many he'd done at this point. It was indeed, fight week.

"And what about the past? It's no secret, you completed a three year prison sentence. Do you think that could change your presence in an arena again?" He was asked.

"It could." Punk nodded with folded arms, "But I'm not one to let my past dictate my future. The fans, they know me, they know what I do in that ring. They don't have to like me. I just want to walk out of this place, this business, with my head held high." Punk nodded.

"Well, we have to give you credit where it lies. Regardless of the outcome of the fight, you should be proud of the career you've had here." The news interviewer said as Punk nodded.

"Thanks, man." Punk smiled with appreciation.

* * *

It was only the beginning of the week, and he was already getting praise left and right. He knew the emotional side of things would kick in come Friday night, through to the fight itself. This was everything coming to an end. This was the last time he'd prepare for a fight, and do these type of interviews. After this week, he was off to Chicago, a new house, a new baby, a new everything.

He got home later on after doing more media rounds, coming through the house which could only have been described as a bomb site. There were boxes everywhere. Everywhere felt completely naked and bare. All the kitchen utensils and equipment had been boxed and already sent on it's way to the new house in Chicago, as well as some furniture from the living room.

Once they told the twins about moving, they were both a little distressed at the thought of moving and leaving what they knew was their home. But once Punk told them all about how wonderful Chicago really was, and how he had grew up there, they were very much intrigued. He enjoyed watching them run around in old clothes, considering he and AJ had been packing everything away.

AJ, who was seven months pregnant, couldn't have felt happier. Knowing she was packing everything up to be sent to their new home in Chicago. It felt wonderful. She was huge as a house, but it wasn't stopping her from carrying out these tasks to help her husband. The more help the quicker they got everything packed. And she knew he was concentrated on his fight, so she took control more so than he did.

* * *

"April, have you packed away my razors?" Punk asked, standing in their room with just a towel around his waist later that night.

"Maybe." AJ tried to think as she stood across from him in shorts and one of Punk's t-shirts that would normally drown her, but fit perfectly comfortable around her bump, "You're shaving?" She asked.

"Well I need to tidy it up." Punk admitted, "Looks like a cat died on my chin." He rubbed his beard up and down that had grew out more than intended.

"Check the box that's labeled toiletries, or the box with all the sprays and shampoos." She told him as he nodded, walking out into the hall where all the upstairs, packed boxes sat.

The twins were long gone to bed, in their deserted rooms that seemed lifeless now. Their toys were all packed away, besides from a few they liked the most. All that really needed to be transferred to the new house for them was their beds. Everything else had been boxed and sent in the moving van.

* * *

After Punk had found his razor, without making too much mess, he trimmed up and headed downstairs to meet AJ who was sitting on the clingflimed wrapped couch, a blanket over it to make it more comfortable. Tank and Nero lay sleeping at her feet. Tank had made excellent progress over the past month. He'd even been given the go ahead to take his lamp shade off that was around his neck. It was such a relief to know both dogs were set to go just like all the boxes.

"How did you get on today?" Punk asked her, sitting down next to her on the blanket covering the wrapped couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she turned the TV down to welcome their conversation.

"Good actually. The twins even helped a little. I got most of upstairs done. Still got some stuff to do down here. But I think we'll manage." She nodded up to him.

"Well, flights are booked for Sunday night. As long as we have everything packed and away by Friday, we should be fine." He nodded as she smiled, curling into his protective body, "I hope you aren't doing too much. That isn't good for the baby." He said, placing his hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine." AJ looked up at him, "We're fine." She corrected herself, "More to the point, how are you? Only a few days until the big night." She told him as he nodded.

"I'm ok." He nodded, "I guess I'm just getting impatient now." He said. Normally this part of fight week killed him. All he wanted to do now, was get in that ring, in front of that crowd, and go out with a bang.

"Are you feeling confident?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I mean, I think I have a bigger chance of winning than he does. I'm just nervous. I never get nervous." His voice turned to a whisper towards the end of his sentence, "I mean, I haven't fought in four years. And knowing this is the last time I'll fight. I have a lot of weight on my shoulders." He said.

"Hey. You'll be great." She smiled up at him, "I believe in you."

And that was all he needed. He didn't care if no one else believed in him. As long as his wife and children did, he really didn't care, "You're a little tense." She frowned, "You need to relax." She tilted his head to face her, reaching up for his lips, pressing a soft, gentle kiss on his lips while his hands settled on her waist, sliding down the couch with her as she chuckled into his ear.

"Do I?" He asked her curiously as she nodded, caressing her cheek while he made sure she was comfortable. Being seven months pregnant, he couldn't throw her around like a rag doll like he normally done.

"Yeah." She nodded, "Your shoulders, they need to... loosen up." She placed her hands on his shoulders while he leaned over her, feeling her soft touch on his tensed shoulders.

"I've missed you." He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. With everything going on these past few weeks, packing, training, making sure Tank was still on the right road to recovery from his operation, as well as taking care of the twins, they'd barely seen much of one another. It was nice to look her in those beautiful brown eyes, and just be reminded that he had her.

"I've missed you too." She whispered back. And it wasn't a literal meaning towards their words. They hadn't missed each other in a way that they hadn't seen each other in so long. But they'd missed being so close and intimate due to all the commotion going on. AJ, personally couldn't wait to get to Chicago. She was excited for Punks fight, but after that, it was time to move on, literally. New house, new baby, new way of living. All the nightmares and horrible pasts would be, well... in the past.

Punk pulled her t-shirt up and over her, never appreciating getting intimate on the couch, but with the twins sleeping upstairs, and the risk of losing their heated spark wasn't worth it. The couch would do.

"Oh, Phil." Her nails seethed into his colourful arms while he kissed her neck, getting her right where she could weaken. They'd been together for so long, they knew the exact spots and places where the other would react.

"You're beautiful." Punk smiled, looking down at her with drugged eyes. He was drugged on her, how beautiful and wonderful she was. Whilst pregnant especially. She was glowing with happiness and pride. From seeing her when he got out of prison, to now, she'd came on leaps and bounds. When he first seen her again, she was like a skeleton, no colour in her, no soul. But he helped her find herself again, just like him coming home to his family helped him get over those horrible prison memories and nightmares.

He shimmied her shorts down along with her panties, having already discared her bra, whipping his own t-shirt off and abruptly going back to kissing her. She was sweet, like strawberries and cream, not one part of her had a flaw, no matter how much she'd argue with him on it. She was perfect. Head to toe.

"I need you... I want you." She murmured in against his own neck, coming in contact with the number thirty one behind his ear, pressing a soft kiss on it while he nipped and teased her collarbone through to her shoulder.

"What do you want?" Punk lifted his head from her neck, pulling away from the sweet, sun kissed skin, looking into her chocolate brown eyes that would forever be home to him.

"You." She whispered with such plead to her voice, "Please." She rithed under him, pulling at the waistband of his sweat pants, becoming incredibly impatient as time progressed.

There was already a hot, erupted furnace down below her, and she longed for nothing more than to feel him inside her.

"Fuck... you're so wet." He murmered against her neck whilst certain fingertips entangled their way down to her dripping centre, his touch enough to set her off, that was how sensitive she was right now.

She giggled in his ear with her arms circled around his neck, pressing kisses on his neck every now and then, that fresh colone he wore twitching her nose.

He finally, to her pleads, took down his sweats and boxers, settling in between her legs and pulsing his way inside her dripping depths, a warm and fuzzy homecoming awaiting for him inside her velvet walls.

"Shit... April, you feel so good, baby." He moaned with a gruff voice, never feeling better than when he was inside her. She was warm and comforting, inside and out, slipping in and out of her seemed like second hand nature now, but everytime felt just as good as their first.

"Oh, Phil. Faster. Harder, baby." She pleaded, a tight grip on his shoulders as he held her delicately around her waist.

"I don't want to hurt you." He stroked her cheek. Both times she had been pregnant, he tip toed around her like she was a delicate flower. She always got the impression he was frightened to touch her, incase he broke her or the baby. Yet when she wasn't pregnant, he had no problem in throwing her around like a feather. She respected that on some level. He was just being a protective husband.

"You won't." She promised him, "Please..." She gasped, rolling her head back with closed eyes, smiling to herself as her wish was his command, feeling him speed up the pace of his thrusts, smiling to herself and opening her eyes back up to look at him.

"Better?" He looked down at her, leaning down and pressing more drugging kisses on her neck.

"Oh, much." She wrapped her legs around his waist while he pulsed and throbbed inside her, leaving her raw center craving that high.

"April, you feel amazing, sweetheart." He muttered, almost hard to understand hadn't he not been so close to her ear, his words muffling against her neck while he kissed and peppered her with kisses. She was addicting. Even the times where they fought and he was mad with her, he still wanted her. And that was the type of love that lasted a life time. She'd been through so much, and all so alone. He wasn't ever going to leave her again, or the twins and their new little arrival. They were the most important people in his life. No more Mr popular, or Mr Boxing. It was time for school runs, story time, date night every once a month, bottles and crying at 4am with his new son or daughter, diaper changing, dinner duty for the twins whilst April was at work. To any normal man, that would have sounded like complete torture, but to him, it was the perfect life.

"Oh, Phil... Oh, God. I'm close..." Her words faded to a whisper as even she was overwhelmed by the things he could do to her. Even after all of this time.

"Yeah? Tell me when... tell me so I can watch you..." He whispered whilst tilting her chin, his words so sensual and slick, combining with his thrusts was nothing but pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Oh, keep going, baby. Don't stop!" She pleaded as he pounded into her, piercing through her like a sword, her walls so warm and soft against his length, sometimes he never wanted to leave being inside her. Sometimes it was just too good to end.

* * *

Unfortunately, things did come to an end, both of them spilled themelves out to one another, and eventually settled down on the couch after such heat and energy was produced. He lay holding her, spooning her from behind with a blanket over them for comfort. Because the room was so empty and filled with boxes, it was automatically freezing, even with heating on. But their body heat and the comfort of a blanket kept them warm.

"I'm so ready to move on." She told him, turning on her back while he stayed lying on his side behind her.

"Me too." He whispered, propping himself up, elbow on the arm of the chair with his head resting in his hand, looking over her, "You know how... you said you buried Rachel..." He said as she nodded, "Well, I think I should... I think it's only right, if I were to..."

"You don't have to." She told him immediately. She had asked him before if he wanted to visit the grave that she did every now and then, but he was never ready.

"I should." He nodded, "I think I need to." He said, "Before we go. I know you said you'd always come back. But I feel like it's the last thing I need to do. Before I can move on." He said as she nodded.

"Ok." She took a hold of his other hand, "It's not as scary as you think." She smiled to him, "It's actually pretty wonderful. I always feel closer to her there than I do here." She said.

"She's always with us though." He reminded her.

"I know." She smiled.

And for once, she did see Rachel as a positive gift. It had taken her so long to finally find the brightness in such a dark situation. But her baby girl she lost was still with her, with them. She was always in their hearts.

She was proud of him, for wanting to visit the grave that he claimed he never could a few months ago. He wasn't much of a sensitive guy. Barely shed any tears in all the years she had been with him. But she knew how he felt about Rachel. How a lump occured in his throat whenever they spoke about her. How he shut his eyes when he heard her name like he was imaginging her, and how beautiful she would have been. She was just so glad they were dealing with it in a positive way now. They couldn't remember her as the still born baby they lost, they had to remember her as the beautiful little girl she was. Like her father always told her, Heaven only took the best. She was just too good for this cruel world.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

The week had taken it's toll, and finally... it was Saturday.

Their house was officially empty, the for sale sign was stuck into the gront gate, and they were finally parting ways from the house that held tons of memories. They were staying at a hotel tonight, to save the trouble of keeping the beds in the house, that way everything was packed away and on it's way to the new house.

Punks mom and sister had came over for the dogs to take some ease off of Punk and AJ. It was hard enough hauling the twins through the aiport, but two dogs as well? It seemed impossible.

But right now, he wasn't thinking of the house, or his dogs, or even his children. His head was in fight mode. The madness had commenced. The weigh ins, the pre conference, it was all done and dusted. Now it was time to fight.

He sat in his dressing room, AJ sat on the opposite couch with the twins beside her, running her hands through Heidi's hair while they played on their DS's, trading games and settling down for the night. It was the first fight they had ever witnessed, never mind their first fathers fight. He had butterflies, he hadn't felt this excited way in so long.

"Knock knock..." Dean and Seth trailed through the dressing room, Punks head shooting up as he sat in his shorts with his sweater on, giving a small smile up to Dean and Seth, clasped hands in front of him while he thought deeply. He guessed he was just thinking about everything. How wonderful a career he'd had. How it actually felt right to be leaving now.

"Phil..." AJ stood up, "I think we're going to get out there." AJ said as Punk nodded. She figured he'd need some time alone with Dean and Seth. She'd gave him all the support she could, now it was all up to him.

"Ok." Punk stood up with a smile, watching the twins hop off the couch with a smile, running towards him, racing each other to wish him good luck like their mother had told them to.

"Good luck, daddy." Dylan smiled while Heidi pitched in, standing beside her brother as Punk crouched down to them.

"Thanks... but..." He tilted Heidi's chin up with a smile, rubbing Dylan's hair playfully, "Luck is for losers." He told them as they looked to him with confusion. They'd catch on one day, and hopefully grasp the concept of the phrase he lived by.

The twins went on and waited by the door while AJ gave her husband a hug, having been here many times before, only... this time it meant so much more. It had been a long time coming, and a long time ending.

"I know you'll be fine, but... be careful." She smiled up at him as he rolled his eyes, "I love you." She whispered, her arms wrapped around his neck as he smiled.

"I love you too." He said, pressing a soft, gentle kiss on her lips, watching her walk away, holding her hand until the grasp they had at each other broke and she had disappeared out of the room with the twins. It was a matter of minutes now.

"You ready?" Dean asked Punk who looked in the mirror, staring deeply at his reflection. He was still standing. Miraculously. This time, around six years ago, this was all his life was, and he thought it was all his life would be. But he really had grasped the real meaning of life, and how valuable it really was. He'd seen it all, done it all, made mistakes, terrible and unforgivable mistakes, but here he was, back where it all started.

"Yeah." He nodded, pulling his hood on his sweater up over his head, tearing away from the mirror and out of the dressing room with Dean and Seth behind him, the camera's following him as he walked through the backstage halls to get to the main entrance area. It was time.

* * *

He bounced on the balls of his feet, the loud music booming in his ears, the sound of the loud crowd going crazy behind the curtains he stood at. He was terrified that his mistakes would have changed the way the crowd reacted to him.

He was going out tonight, and he was going to give the fight of his life. He was going out of this place with a bang. He wanted to be rememebred. Respected. And that was hard when he had done such stupid things.

"Ok, you're up." A member of staff backstage patting him on the back as he took a deep breath, Dean and Seth behind him with some other trainers he trained with. This was it. It was go time. It was time to end this past year of returning to normality. To shut out all the hard times and look back at them with pride. To remember the things he had lost and gained. To keep in his mind the poor boy he had the pleasure of knowing in his first week in prison, to keep in his mind the daughter he never got to hold, or kiss, or talk to. To keep in his mind how hard it had been to fit back into his life again. Because that was his journey. This was what he was ending, and moving on from.

He took baby steps, taking his two hands and parting the curtains, walking out with the world on his shoulders, looking around at all the flashing lights, the deafening response to his return. He hadn't lost it. Of course he hadn't. He was way too powerful to be disrespected. No matter what he had done.

He got only time he had ever gotten goosebumps, was his first fight. He guessed it was rather appropriate from that perspective. In a way, he was upset, but he was also over the moon that he still had so much support from so many amazing fans. This one was for them.

After taking his time to the ring, soaking in the arena and how wonderful it felt to be back in his second home, he looked around at ringside, scanning through the people in their seats, waiting with anticipation, spotting his wife and children in the corner. Heidi was curled into her mother, no doubt a little taken back by the noise and flashing lights, but Dylan was looking around with fascination, swinging his legs back and forth on his seat and looking over at his father. He hoped his son would be moved by boxing the way he was. If not, that was fine too.

"Alright you two." The referee for the match pulled in Punk and Remen to the center, "I want a clean fight. You know the rules. Touch gloves if you want. But let's get this started." He said as Punk looked Remen in the eye.

"I ain't touching your gloves, Brooks." Remen shook his head as Punk laughed.

"I can't hear you from all the chants!" Punk yelled with a smirk, swelling with pride at the Punk chants filled through the arena, turning his head and looking around, taking this image in and never letting it go.

They separated from the middle, going to their corners to get their gum shields and pep talk from their coaches and trainers. Punk was beyond the stage of that though. He was his own coach. He was ready to go.

The bell rang, the final time it would ever ring to start a fight for him. They both wasted no time in getting into it. He took some hard hitting punches, but he also gave out some. Overall, the first round was pretty even in his defense. It was back and forth. He gave a punch, he'd recieve one. He was just getting comfortable. Loosening up his rusty hinges from being away from the beloved sport for so long.

Whenever he parted after the round to go to his corner, he'd turn to look at his wife and children. They were the only motivation he could ever get. The whole place was nuts. He felt like the ring was shaking with how loud it was. He'd never seen anything like it in his life.

Round two he fell short. He stumbled a few times, got caught up in a variety of swift hooks to the side of his head, but he was still sturdy on his feet, adimant that he would not go down.

Round three, four and five came and gone too, and they were finally on to round six. He was tired, but he was hanging in there. He was bleeding, so was Remen. But everyone expected it. They always put on a brutal fight.

* * *

He hadn't planned or wished for it, but they had went all the way to round twelve. Collapsed in his corner, he sat on the small stool, trainers rushing around him to make sure he was ok and comfortable, holding ice against his colourful chest and soaking him with water. He was exhausted. He wasn't a spring chicken anymore.

It was the last round, and he didn't want to go to unanymous decision. Especially when this fight would be forever remembered. He wanted a clean knock out.

"You have to dodge those left hooks, he's going to catch you out." Dean told Punk as he nodded with an exhausted gasp, lip swollen, eye black, nose bleeding. He looked like shit. Of course he did. But it had been a nasty fight, and a very memorable fight.

He turned to his other side, and to his surprise, he seen AJ climbing through the bottom rope, making her way in front of him as he sat up.

"Hey." She smiled, "You ok?" She chuckled, dabbing his lip with a wet cloth softly.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be in here." He shook his head.

"Look... I know how much you want this fight to end without a predicted decision. I just... I want you to focus." She cupped his cheeks as he stared into her eyes, "Close your eyes." She said as he shut his eyes over, "Pretend there's no one here." She said as he tried his best to blank out the loud crowd and flashing lights, the soft palms of her hands comforting his cheeks felt amazing.

"Just think about everything we've gone through. Think about Jeremy, what he done to me, what you done to him, think about prison, how awful it was, how terrified you were..." She said, not knowing where she was going with this from his perspective, "Think about coming out, and Heidi being terrified of you, think about Rachel, and knowing how hard that was to come to terms with." She said, "Now open your eyes." She told him as he had thought about all of the things she'd asked, opening his eyes and looking back at her, "You're ok now. Everything is ok. Just... use all of that, all the strength you have to have gotten through everything, to end this fight. So we can go home, with our children, with our baby." She smiled as he smiled sweetly, "I love you... so much." She said, pressing a kiss on his cheek while he sat speechless, watching her leave the ring, Dean helping her down and back into the crowd.

"Round twelve." The referree called as Punk stood up, shaking his shoulders to loosen the stifness that had been created from sitting around.

And he done what his wife had told him. He took the strength he had used to get through everything he had, and he lashed it out. Right, left, right left. Over and over again, until finally, Remen collapsed, out cold, flat on his back.

He leaned against the ropes as the referee started to count. He looked over at Dean and Seth, jumping around in his corner like the children they were. Then he looked to AJ, who sat on the edge of her seat, hands clasped in front of her mouth. And the twins, who were looking on with her.

"Stay down!" He yelled, blood pouring from his mouth as he looked at Remen who was completely out of it.

If he thought it was loud when he had entered the arena, there was nothing compared to the noise that was created when the referee reached ten, the verdict of the fight...

"And your winner by knock out... Phil Brooks!" The announcer roared as the crowd cheered, so loud it sent Punk to his knees in awe in the center of the ring, looking around with a lump in his throat, not sure if he ever wanted to leave this place really. He knew he would. But it was hard. He wasn't really leaving. His legacy. His career. It would go on forever.

Kings never died.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49

Punk made his way backstage through the hectic cameras and microphones in his face, not wishing to talk just yet to anyone, limping his way through the curtains, rushing to his family, the only people he was interested in seeing, crouching down to scoop a running Dylan and Heidi in his arms, both their little chins resting on each of his shoulders, his arms wrapped around their waists as he shut his eyes tightly. It meant the world to have them here. After all he had to do to regain their trust, and ease into their life again after missing so much, they were here, hugging him.

"You did good, daddy." Heidi smiled as Punk opened his eyes, looking on at them both.

"Did I?" Punk smiled to his daughter.

"Yeah. You got him down." Dylan jumped, excited beside his sister, so much energy inside him after seeing his father in the ring. He'd watched so many of his past fights on TV, but he'd never seen one live. There was nothing like it.

"So you guys thought I done good?" He smiled to them, his vision a little blurred from the swelling in his eye, his lip now covered in dry blood mixed with sweat.

"Yeah." Heidi nodded with a smile, "So did mommy."

"Did she?" Punk looked up at AJ who stood by with a smile.

He stood up straight, inching over to his wife who wrapped her arms around him tightly. He was open to all interviews and photoshoots, but not until he had seen his family and enjoyed this precious moment.

"I'm so proud of you." AJ smiled up at him, swelling with pride.

"I love you so much." He gushed, shaking his head at his own words. It was impossibe to describe how much he loved his wife and children. There were no words to do the love he had justice.

"I love you too." She smiled up at him, feeling him reach down and press a passionate kiss on her lips, ignoring the taste of dried in blood in her mouth, not even caring that much. She felt his hand rest on her bump. The baby had been kicking all the way through the fight. Something told her that this little one wanted to get in that ring with it's daddy.

* * *

After Punk was afforded the one on one, personal time with his family, he accepted any interviews that were asked from him, as well as different photoshoots. He assumed there'd be lots, especially with this being his final fight. He hated shutting down the question of 'will you ever box again?' because it just saddened him that the answer was no, but what didn't sadden him, was the reason behind his answer. He was moving onto better things. He was going to take care of his family now. Nothing could top that.

He eventually got into his dressing room late on after countless media, smiling over at the twins fast asleep on the couch, AJ sitting beside, running her hands through Heidi's hair, a tired expression on her own face. It had been an exhausting week, but a week he would always remember.

"You ready to hit the club?" Dean nudged Punk as he came through the door. Dean and Seth typically thought Punk would be heading straight out to the clubs to celebrate his final win in the boxing world.

"I think... I think I'm gona get an early night, boys." Punk told them as he looked at his tired family, "It's been a long day. For everyone."

"Oh, come on, man!" Seth sighed, "This will be the last." He frowned.

"I know, I just... go and celebrate on my behalf. Tonight I'm gona do my own thing." He told them as they nodded, understanding him in some way. They desperately wanted him to come out with them, but they understood that he wanted to be with his family right now.

"Ok. Well if you change your mind." Dean pointed to him as Punk nodded.

"I'll call you both." Punk nodded, watching as they smiled, each patting his back as they headed out of the dressing room, leaving Punk with his family, finally after everything had been done and dusted.

"Have you called the babysitter?" Punk turned to his wife, watching as she nodded.

* * *

He'd enjoyed a long, hot shower before coming back into cold contact, scuffing his feet along the grovel path, his wife's arm locked with his as she leaned into him for body heat, her head resting against his arm while they walked by headstone after headstone.

AJ was surprised when Punk had told her when he wanted to visit Rachel's grave. She didn't expect it to be on such an important night, especially when he was so tired and beaten up. He could barely walk. But she guessed it was appropriate that it was such a special night to him.

"Is it much further?" Punk asked, feeling like he'd been walking forever, limping along the lightly lit graveyard with his pregnant wife hugging into him closely.

"No. Just around this corner." AJ said, leading the way as she felt Punks body stiffen. She told him they could do it in the morning, before leaving for the airport, but he insisted they done it tonight.

"I'll just... stand by." AJ unlocked her arm from his as they reached the grave.

A white headstone, so simple and beautiful, just like she would have been. Rachel Brooks. Taken from the world too early.

Punk stared at the grave. It seemed so tragic. She would have been three. A ray of sunshine, just like the twins. She'd be cheeky, but gorgeous, and she'd light up his world, just like Heidi and Dylan. It seemed so unfair.

He crouched down at the grave, picking the grass nervously as AJ stood behind, her arms wrapped around her body, watching Punk closely with glassy eyes.

"I guess we... I guess we haven't met yet." Punk chuckled nervously, "Not properly anyway." He said whilst looking on at the gravestone, "I'm... I'm your daddy."

AJ smiled, blinking a running tear down her cheek as she quickly wiped it away.

"I know, right? You're probably laughing at me here." He smiled, "I just... I just wish I could have seen you, or held you, or spoke to you. You were going to be welcomed into such an amazing family. You'd have had an amazing mother, and a great brother and sister. It doesn't seem fair." He admitted, "And I hope your mother can forgive me, but I blame myself everyday for losing you. If only I was here, maybe mommy wouldn't have been so stressed and scared, and then maybe, you'd be ok. Cause you were scared too, right?" He spoke softly as AJ frowned, standing a few steps behind him.

"Hey..." She whispered as he turned to her, "It was no ones fault." She reminded him.

He turned back around, looking on at the gravestone again, "But... if there's a light in all of this, it's that... you're with me all of the time now, and maybe... maybe you're with Lisa." He imagined, taking a minute to think of his first wife he lost, "We're moving on, but that doesn't mean without you. You're always with us. You're always here." He placed his hand on his chest where his heart beated fast.

"Sleep tight, baby girl." He whispered, standing up straight with a wince at his aching body, drying his tearfilled eyes, feeling AJ creep up beside him, her hand rubbing his back soothingly. She knew that wasn't easy. Even just coming here wasn't easy.

"You ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded quietly, "You?" He turned to her, feeling her rest her head onto his arm, locking her arm back around his own as they both looked on at the gravestone.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"New start?" He looked down at her as she nodded.

"New start."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50

"Don't you think we should put this here?" AJ asked curiously whilst holding a vase in her hand, standing at the dining table while Punk unboxed their packed cutlery and kitchen equipment. They were up bright and early Monday morning after taking their flight the previous night. Chaleen had taken the twins out to give Punk and AJ some time to move in properly, without the kids distracting them.

"You put it wherever you want, sweetheart." He told her. He was a man, he really couldn't care less where things went. These kind of things were her decisions. He was just the handy man, here to help her.

Everything had been pretty much moved in for them, like the beds and heavier furniture. Now they just had to readjust everything, and decide which rooms they were decorating and which rooms they weren't. Not to mention they had to get a start on the baby's room. AJ was only one and a half months away from her due date.

"What do you think of it?" AJ asked him, joining him in putting away all the kitchen utensils and equipment in the decided cupboards and drawers.

"I miss the old place." He said. He always would. But he couldn't deny in how beautiful this place was. And AJ was right, the surroundings were great. The school the kids would be going to was in walking distance. Punks family lived about half an hour away. There were great routes to walk the dogs who were both sniffing their way around the house as they spoke. It did seem like a better atmosphere than the noisy Las Vegas strip.

"I know." AJ nodded, "So do I. But this place feels more like a home. Don't you think?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah. I guess it does." He nodded, "Why don't I ask Chaleen if the twins can stay with her tonight? Gives us more time to mess around here. And we can have a night to ourselves." He said with a tired smile. Not that his children were on any level a nuisance, but he was tired, and he knew AJ was too. They deserved one night to themselves.

"Ok." AJ smiled with a nod, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling him press a kiss on her head while they sorted out the rest of the kitchen together.

* * *

Chaleen agreed to keep the twins overnight, stating over the phone that they were having lots of fun with Henry anyway, and that she wasn't sure if they wanted to come home anyway. Joking of course. But it put Punk at ease. Believe it or not, he'd barely got a minute to sit down since his fight. He was exhausted and still aching. He wanted nothing more than to lie in bed with his wife and watch TV until they both fell asleep.

He came upstairs with a bottle of water in his hand, tilting his neck from side to side to get the kinks out of it, walking into their room to see AJ standing pacing at her side of the bed, both hands on her stomach with worry across her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Something doesn't feel right, Phil." She looked over to him, shaking her head.

"Are you in pain?" He asked her, placing the water down and walking round to her side, watching her nod and bite her lip, "It might just be those post contraction things, you know... the fake ones." He shrugged, remembering everything from reading those awful baby books when the twins made their arrival.

"This doesn't feel fake." She looked up at him, frightened. Prior to Rachel, any little thing that felt wrong with her pregnancy, scared the living daylights out of her. To the point where she felt she couldn't breathe.

"I'm sure it's nothing. But let's go to the hopsital, make sure everything is ok." He told her as she nodded.

"What if something is wrong?" She whispered, fear rasping her voice as she squeaked.

"Hey, it'll be fine." He nodded, "We'll get you checked out, everything will be ok. Trust me." He said as she nodded. She did trust him. She was absolutely terrified, and so was he, he was just hiding it. He wouldn't let anything happen to this baby. He promised from day one he wouldn't. They wouldn't suffer again. He wouldn't let his wife go through all that pain again.

* * *

They got to the hospital late on, where AJ's pain level had increased to Punks horror. He was trying to take her mind off it and have her focus on other things, but it was impossible. After what she had gone through last time, there was no way around thinking that there was something wrong. He was just hoping it was false labour, and they could go home once everything was looked at.

"Can I help you, sir?" The receptionist asked on the maternity floor.

"Yeah, my wife... she's in a lot of pain." He explained.

"How far along are you?" The receptionist asked.

"Seven and a half months." AJ said as the receptionist nodded.

"Ok, I'll get someone to see you right away." She said, noticing how much pain this woman really was in.

"See, see... they're going to check things out, and it'll be all fine." He told her as she held onto his arm tightly. Hospitals always frightened her anyway, but being in so much pain for no apparent reason was terrifying.

Punk had no idea what to do. How could he possibly keep promising her things were ok? When he didn't even know if they were. He was just as scared as she was.

* * *

They did get taken right away, the department seemed pretty quiet anyway, but amongst everyone, she seemed to be in the most distress. It only seemed fair and right to have her seen right away. Her heart was beating rapidly, she didn't want to be told those horrifying words again. She didn't want to be told that her baby had no heartbeat, and that she'd have to deliver it anyway. She wasn't doing that. Not this time.

"Ok, April... I'm going to take a look at the baby, and then I'm going to figure out why you're in so much pain. Ok?" The midwife smiled sweetly as AJ nodded, rolling her t-shirt up while Punk stood beside, legs shaking beneath his jeans, palms sweating into her own one as he held her hand tightly.

AJ watched the midwife closely as she looked on at the monitor.

"Is it dead?" AJ whispered, "It is, isn't it." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek as Punk swallowed a lump in his throat.

"No." The midwife said immediately, "Hear that?" She asked while a loud swishing noise filled the room, causing AJ to roll her head back with relief and a smile, while Punk thanked whatever God that did or didn't exist.

"But..."

"But?" AJ looked back up.

"It looks like the baby is getting real impatient in there. I'd love to tell you that it's false labour contractions you're feeling, but the baby looks ready to come." The midwife said, just by looking at the scan, and feeling around AJ's stomach, and listening to the pain AJ was describing. It seemed like this baby was eager to see the world tonight.

"But she's only seven months. She can't have it now." He shook his head.

"I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do to stop it." The midwife said, "I promise, we'll get the baby out safely. We'll get you hooked up and in a room within the next five minutes, ok?" She said as AJ nodded, "I'll be back just a moment." The midwife left the room as AJ looked up at Punk with terror.

"I can't..." She shook her head, "It's too early. What if it doesn't make it?" She asked him.

"Hey, it's little heart in there is still beating. And it'll be the exact same when it comes out. I'm going to be here, every step of the way, I promise." He told her, pressing a kiss on her forehead as she sighed through her pain.

Such an early birth like this, wouldn't the baby come out weak and fragile? Would she be able to hold it? Would it be taken away right away to fight for it's own life? She felt helpless, and so did Punk.

* * *

Within the next fifteen minutes, she was in her own room, hooked up to a monitor and enduced to spur the labour on. Punk had called his sister and mom, to tell them what was going on. They offered to come down, but he insisted they didn't. If anything were to happen, he knew AJ wouldn't want an audience.

It was already ticking into the am, and AJ was nearly ten centimeters diallated. She was frozen with fear. This wasn't the way things were meant to go. They were meant to have settled into their home, and then the baby was meant to come, and it was meant to be so wonderful. All she could think about was how small and weak it would be when born. It was terrifying.

"You don't have to look so frightened." Punk told her, looking on, holding her hand whilst she breathed through the contractions.

"I am frightened." She sighed.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." He stroked her cheek.

"You don't know that." She shook her head.

"I know, but I believe it." He said, "And you need to aswell." He encrouaged.

His words were strength she never had when in her situation with Rachel. Even if they were just words, they gave her strength. If he believed things would be ok, then she should have too. What mattered was that she had him beside her this time. She wasn't alone. He was really here.

* * *

In just a few short moments, she was in the midst of giving birth, squeezing her husbands hand tightly while giving out each slow, agonizing push. She was completely exhausted, and she just wanted it all over with. She just wanted to be told that her son or daughter was ok. Then she could rest easy.

"You're doing really good, sweetheart." He pressed a kiss on her cheek, so so proud of her. She was worried, but she was pushing that all away, because she was a typical mother, and she was putting this baby girl or boy before herself. Just like she done with the twins.

"One last push, April." The midwife said.

Punk watched as she sat up, using every last, little piece of strength she had to give one final push, crushing his hand in between hers whilst her throat let out a shattered groan, collapsing back when she had nothing left the push anymore, listening out closely while Punk watched the blood stained little bundle make it's way over to get cleaned up, no noise coming from it whilst AJ lay defeated, listening out closely.

"Is it ok?" She whispered, looking up at Punk, her voice followed by an abrupt roar of cries, bringing a smile to her face as Punk sighed with relief, looking over in the corner of the room where the cries were coming from.

"Congratulations..." The midwife made her way over as AJ sat up slowly, "It's a boy." She smiled, placing the wrapped up baby boy in his mother's cradled arms, "I am going to have to take him away in a few minutes, but see for yourself, he's going to be ok." The midwife smiled as AJ gasped, looking down at the tiniest, most precious little thing ever. He was so small, but he was so strong, and of course, he had his daddy's eyes.

Punks heart swelled, another son, another little mini me to have. He couldn't have been more happier. Even more happier that the strong little man seemed to have pulled through tremendously. He was obviously weak, and needing some more assisting than other, fully developed new born baby's. But to he and AJ, he was just perfect.

"Do we have a name for him?" The midwife asked with a smile, looking on at the couple, completely lost in their son.

"Luke." AJ smiled, looking up at Punk, knowing they only had a few minutes with their son before he was taken away, "Hold him..." She whispered as Punk gulped, nodding, scooping up the baby boy carefully, lookding down at him, admiring how perfect he really was. The twins were going to love him. Dylan was going to be extremely happy about gettng a brother, and Heidi, well she just had another little man in her life to look out for her. Early or not, he was perfect, and he was little fighter. It wasn't the birth they planned, they didn't exactly want their baby boy being hooked up to a monitor to help him develop properly before being taken home, but he was ok. And that was all that mattered.

"Luke." Punk whispered, stroking the little boys soft cheek, "Welcome to the world, baby boy."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	51. Chapter 51

After Luke was taken away to an intensive care unit for premature babies, AJ finally shut her eyes over, knowing her baby was safe, and with the reasurance from her husband who was worried about how tired she really looked. She knew that Luke was still extremely weak, but he was just perfect, and he looked no different from to a normal, fully developed new born. He was just a little smaller. But he still had a good set of lungs, and his breathing was right. She had all confidence he'd be just fine.

Punk was just as relieved as AJ was. When there were no cries, and a deadly silence in the room as soon as AJ had given birth, his heart skipped many beats out of place. He was terrified of nearing hearing his sons cries. But he was just fine. A little underweight and small, but he was a perfect little bundle.

He had called his mom to let them know the good news. He knew she'd be worried. She was so intrigued, that she had decided to come to the hospital to see her newest grandson. His sisters insisted she gave Punk and AJ some time alone, but she was eager as a new grandmother would be.

AJ was fast asleep in her room where Punk waited outside for his mom to arrive. He didn't want to disturb his tired wife. She was exhausted, and needed all the sleep she could get.

"Where is he?" Karen asked as soon as she walked around the corner, seeing her son standing outside of a room, leaning against the wall. She was so excited to see her newest grandson. Since she hadn't had the pleasure of seeing the twins the minute they were born, she was taking this opportunity by the stem.

"Hi, how are you?" Punk laughed at his mothers hyperness, "He's just down the hall. He'll be kept in a few nights before they even consider us taking him home." Punk said, "He's tiny, mom." He said like it was a bad thing.

"He'll get stronger." Karen convinced her son, "How is April?" She asked.

"She's ok. She's tired. I've left her sleeping in there. I don't want to wake her." He pointed behind him to the room where AJ was in, fast asleep.

"Oh, no. Don't wake her." Karen said, "Are you going to take me to him or what?" She asked as Punk smiled, pushing himself off of the wall and leading the way down the corridor, walking into the unit where a few other babies were, some even smaller than what Luke was.

"I'd let you hold him but I'm not even allowed." Punk sighed, looking on at his son in the little incubator, little tubes around his nose, helping him with his breathing, although the midwifes had said he was doing fine on his own, they weren't risking it.

"Oh, he's precious." Karen clasped her hands over her mouth, in awe at the perfect little angel.

"He's only five pounds, four ounces." Punk said as his mother put her hand through the gap in the incubator, stroking the baby boys hand softly like Punk had been doing when he checked up on him every half hour.

"I wish I got to hold you when you were that small." She sighed. Bearing in mind that she had only ever seen Punk as a fifteen year old. That was when he showed up on her doorstep with his packed bags. She'd give anything to have nurtured him from birth, but instead he suffered with a family that didn't even want him.

"I was huge. I was like... nine pounds. No wonder my mom didn't like me." He chuckled as Karen hit his arm softly.

"It just... It would have been nice. That's all." Karen said as Punk nodded in agreement. Sure it would. He would have much preffered this woman to look after him from birth than having to have spent the first fifteen years of his life with parents who treated him like he was invisible. But it didn't make Karen any less of a mom to him. His birth mom, was just that, the woman who gave birth to him. This was his real mom.

"We should be able to hold him in a few days. I guess it's going to be a long journey, but he's a little fighter." Punk smiled, watching Luke's chest rise and fall softly in a rhythm.

"Your sisters said they would drop by tomorrow. Chaleen said she'd come in the morning with the twins. Cassie and Chez both have work, but they'll be there later on." Karen said as Punk nodded.

"There's no rush. I don't think the little guy is going anywhere soon." Punk said, "Do you want to go for a coffee? I'm running on zero sleep right now." He announced as Karen smiled with a nod.

* * *

They left Luke in the hands of a supervising midwife, and ended up downstairs in the dull cafeteria. The kitchen was obviously closed, but the coffee machine was still on, and the cafeteria was available for patients and visitors to sit in.

"How was April? With everything that happened last time... she must have been terrified, the poor soul." Karen sighed. She, and all of Punks sisters, still thought that Rachel had been born prematurely and died, because that's what AJ had told them, due to it being less painful.

"Mom..." Punk sighed, "Rachel wasn't premature. She was stillborn. She was already... she was already gone." Punk explained as Karen shook her head.

"But April said..."

"She lied." Punk said, "She didn't want anyone to think it was her fault. I'd just gone to prison. She wasn't sleeping or eating. She was stressed. She blames herself, so she told you guys she came early and didn't make it. She had this idea that people would think it was her fault." He shook his head at his crazy wife.

"She wouldn't have had to go through all of that on her own. I would have... I would have helped her. She knew?" Karen gasped.

"Yeah. They told her there was no heartbeat. They gave her this pill that started the labour within a few days." Punk explained the way AJ had told him, "Doesn't mean she wasn't terrified up there though." He said.

"The girl hasn't had much luck has she." Karen sighed, "You both haven't."

"Well, this is meant to be a new start for us. Moving here, having the baby, the twins starting school in a few months." He explained, "We can finally put everything behind us." He said, looking forward to moving on. More so now, than ever.

"I'm sure once Luke comes home, everything will just fall into place." Karen smiled as Punk nodded.

"I hope so."

* * *

Punks mom soon enough left, while Punk made his way back upstairs, having stayed away throughout the full night until runrise, checking between his wife and his son every half hour for peace of mind.

He was sitting on the arm chair in the room AJ was sleeping in, dozing on and off when he began to hear AJ stir around out of her sleep. It was a good six or seven hours she had slept for. Considering her uncomfortable stitches and the thought of her baby boy at the back of her mind, that was quite a lot.

"Hey." She smiled over to him as he smiled back with tired eyes.

"Hey." He whispered, "How you feeling?" He sat up while she shifted around in bed to get comfortable.

"I'm ok." She nodded, "How is Luke? Is he ok?" She asked immediately.

"He's fine." Punk smiled, "My mom was here, she wanted to see him. Chaleen is coming in about an hour with the twins. And then I think, I'm going to have to go home and sleep." He sighed, hating the thought of leaving her here.

"You should have gone home last night." She tutted, not liking the fact he had no sleep.

"No, I wanted to make sure you were both ok." He said, "I just need an hour or so to shut my eyes. I'll be back later on." He promised her as she nodded. She totally understood. Just because he hadn't given birth didn't mean he couldn't be afforded to sleep.

"Can I go see him?" AJ asked as Punk clasped his hands together.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're probably still sore. And we aren't allowed to hold him. Maybe later on." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah. Ok." She agreed.

* * *

Soon enough, Chaleen had arrived with two very excited twins, eager to see their baby brother, despite Heidi's disaproval, she was still intrigued. Chaleen took them straight to the room number Punk had given her, where the greeted their mommy with lots of hugs and kisses that she badly needed.

"Hi, baby." AJ smiled as Dylan climbed up beside her on the bed, Heidi climbing up at the other side.

"Where is the baby? Is he here?" Heidi asked curiously, wondering where the baby was, looking around the room with her brother and seeing no sign of one.

"He's just down the hall." AJ smiled.

"Yeah..." Punk said, "How about I go take you to see him?" Punk said as they both nodded, jumping off the bed and rushing to the door, following their father whilst latching on to each of his hands, leaving Chaleen to chat with AJ in the room.

"Ok, he's a little smaller than other babies, so he needs a little more help." Punk told them as he took them into the unit.

"Is he in one of these boxes?" Heidi asked curiously as Punk lifted her up to see better while Dylan stood on his tip toes, looking into the incubator at his baby brother who was sleeping by the looks of things.

"That's him there." Punk said whilst Heidi glanced down at him.

"What is his name?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Luke." Punk said, "He might not get to come home for a few weeks, and mommy is going to be real tired, so do you think you two could help me get his room ready?" He asked for their help as they both nodded. They loved to help. Sometimes they got in the way, and their help was unwanted, but Punk didn't really have a choice. The nursery wasn't even started. Hell, they were still unpacking boxes for their new home. He was going to take all the help he could get.

"What colour do you think he'd like the walls in his room?" Punk asked them.

"Blue." Dylan looked up at his father, "Blue is for boys." He said as Punk nodded.

"Blue it is." He said, "Can you guys promise to look out for him now? It's both your jobs to make sure he's always ok. Just like I look out of auntie Chaleen and auntie Cassie and Chez, you guys gotta look out for him." He said.

"He's so small." Heidi squeaked, resting her head on her fathers shoulder as she hung at his waist while he held her up.

He couldn't help but take in this moment with pride. All three of his children were here. The three most important people in the world to him were here, next to his wife a few doors down. These were his doings and responsibilites. Because of how much he loved his wife, these three little treasures had occured, and he knew it was his job to look out for them now. He always felt like the twins childhood wasn't planned to what he wanted. He was gone for the majority of it. He promised Luke and himself that it wouldn't be like that. He was going to be here forever.

* * *

The day turned into night, and all the visitors that had come, had gone. Punk fit in his three hours power nap on the couch at home, as well as grabbing some clothes for AJ to wear, and packing a bag with different toiletries for her. The twins had gone home again with Chaleen. Just temporary, until they could find a baseline routine on how to schedule around being here for Luke and his wife, and being at home, progressing with the new house and taking care of the twins.

AJ had been eager all day, and she was finally getting to walk out of her room, with some help from her husband, and was finally allowed to go into the intensive care unit to see her precious baby boy.

"I never realised how tiny he really was." She grazed her fingertips over the label on the incubator that read all of Luke's details like his name of course. His weight. The time and date of his birth. His parents names. She had no idea he would have weighed so little, but he was very early. She was actually surprised with how well he was progressing.

"I don't know when we'll get to take him home, April." Punk said, being straight with his wife, "It might be a few weeks." He said as she nodded.

"I know. I'm just glad he's ok." AJ smiled, placing her hand through the hole in the incubator, stroking the baby boys soft hand. She longed to hold him so much. It was a natural thing to do with a new born baby. Just hold and treasure them. But she knew her son needed this help, and she was willing to wait on him getting stronger, so they could take him home into their family.

"He'll be ok." Punk smiled, standing across at the opposite side of the incubator.

"Thank you, for not losing your mind." She said, thinking back to how worried she was during giving birth, and how countless times, she turned to him and told him the baby boy wasn't going to make it. Yet he kept his cool, and told her to stop doubting their baby. She was just so scared of losing another child, but her son was ok, and that was all that mattered to her.

"I think you were allowed to be scared, April." Punk said, "He's here now. Let's just focus on him getting stronger. So we can take him home." He said whilst she made her way around to him, wrapping her arms around his body whilst resting her head on his chest, looking on at their brave little boy who clearly had his fathers strength.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52

The next day, Punk had gone home to crack on with things in their new home. The majority of everything was unpacked anyway. The twins rooms were painted and put into place, as well as he and AJ's. And downstairs was all pretty much fine, just a few boxes with different frames ornoments were to be unpacked and put in their right places.

"Ok, you guys, can I trust you to fold all these new clothes up for me and sit them over there?" Punk asked, walking into what would be Luke's room, the walls white and the whole room empty. He had just been out and spent a whole load of cash on getting everything his new born son was going to need. He knew AJ would have been gutted that she couldn't come along and help, but there wasn't much he could really do.

He had picked up the twins from his mom's on the way home, and was now in the room where he planned to start painting, wondering if he could trust his two oldest children to take out all the newlby bought clothes, and fold them up, ready to be put in the new drawers he had to build. It wasn't hard, but for two infants, he wasn't quite sure.

"Can't we paint?" Dylan asked with a sigh.

"You can help me with a few bits, ok? But do you think you could do the clothes first?" He asked them.

"Yeah." Heidi nodded, kneeling down beside the bags with her brother and taking out the little baby grows and different outfits. She was taking great care whilst folding up all the clothes for her brother, while Dylan was just piling them up sky high.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Punk asked to which the twins responded with a variety of possible dinners. He unscrewed the pot of paint's lid off, having threw on some old clothes to wear whilst he got the first coat of the room walls done. He was trying to do a million things at once. He was still to go see AJ and Luke tonight with the twins later on. All of the boxed furniture for the room like the crib, cot, shelves, changing table etc. They were all sitting outside in the busy hall waiting to be unboxed and put in. But first, he had to get the room painted.

* * *

His hand and wrist was aching, not to mention his back was sore. But he had finally got the room walls painted a light blue colour, and the twins job of sorting out all of the clothes, bibs, pacifiers and diapers was done too. He was actually very impressed, and thankful for their help.

He got cleaned up the best he could, and headed on out to the hospital, promising the twins he would grab them something to eat when they came back from visiting their mother and brother.

It was a breath of fresh air to see AJ up and walking around when they arrived. She was still in pyamas with a oversized jumper, but she looked much more brighter, and less exhausted than what she had been looking these first few days.

"Hey, how are you?" Punk smiled, having not seen her all day unfortunately, busying himself with the house and the twins.

"I'm good." AJ smiled whilst the twins made their way in and sat on the bed for a soft seat, "How are you?" She smiled, wrapping her arms around her husbands waist.

"Good. We got a start on Luke's room today. Didn't we?" Punk turned to the twins who nodded, both in silence from the chips they were eating from the vending machine downstairs. The poor things were starving.

"Did you guys help?" AJ smiled over to the twins who both nodded. She could tell they were both exhausted, as was her husband.

"I got the walls painted. They helped with sorting out all the clothes and stuff. I just need to build everything tomorrow, and it should be good to go." He smiled to her as she sighed with good nature.

"And what about the rest of the house?" AJ asked. She had just been so paranoid about coming home to a half ready house when it was time to take Luke home.

"Everything is sorted. I done it all last night." He smiled with great pride. It wasn't very often where he was left in charge.

"You're a good boy." She patted his chest like a dog as he chuckled, "Speaking of which, you know how Tank and Nero were with the twins when they were babies, Luke is even smaller so I don't want them to..."

"Hey..." He took a hold of her shoulders, "They loved the twins when they came home. They're gonna be the same with Luke. Plus, they're older now. They aren't interested." He smiled to her as she nodded, resting her head on his chest whilst he hugged her. He hated not sleeping next to her at night, especially in their new home. But he knew it would't be too long until her and baby Luke could come home.

"How is the little man?" Punk asked her.

"He's good. They brought him to me last night before I went to bed. He was awake. He looked so perfect." She smiled to herself, "They said he'd be able to come home from about a week to ten days." She said with a smile.

"That's great, sweetheart." Punk smiled. He thought it would have been a longer wait, but clearly their baby boy was fighting strong, and determined to come home with his new family.

"So you'll have his room finished for him coming home?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I'll have it finished by tomorrow hopefully." He said as she nodded.

"You look tired, baby." AJ sighed, stroking her husbands cheek as she looked up at them, her equally tired children dazed out on the bed. They were working their little socks off to make sure everything was going to be ready for Luke coming home. She was so proud of them.

* * *

Once Punk had gone off to see Luke, getting the privellage to hold him for a few minutes and make sure he knew he was here to see him, he was on his way home with the twins to let both his wife and son get some rest. It had been a tiring day, for everyone, and a quick stop by at a pizza place for take out for his greedy monsters was definitley called for.

"Why don't you eat your crusts?" Punk asked Heidi who sat beside him while Dylan sat across on the other couch, some night time kids programme on the TV whilst they both tuned in. They'd be soon getting their baths and tucked into bed by the looks of things, as they were both half asleep already.

"Don't like them." Heidi shook her head

"They make your hair curly though." He told her whilst twirling her hair round his finger in a curling action as she giggled.

"Don't want curly hair." She told her father very strictly as he backed off but with a smile.

"So, you guys excited to start school soon?" Punk asked curiously, having enroled both of them for the new school year soon, their first school year. They were getting so big, but they were still needing protecting.

"Yeah." Dylan nodded contently whilst tucking into his last slice of pizza, paying more attention to the TV than his father.

"No." Heidi shook her head.

"Why not?" Punk asked curiously.

"What'f I don't like it." Heidi looked up at Punk.

"It won't be that bad. You'll meet new people, and you'll learn new things." He said, "You should be excited." He said as she shook her head.

"I didn't meet no one at daycare." She told him, which was true. Dylan had made lots of little friends at daycare, and he always had lots of stories to tell his parents when he was brought home. But Heidi seemed to be less involved with the children her age. It was like she was afraid of them like she was afraid of him when he first came back from prison.

"But it'll be different from daycare. I'm sure you'll meet someone, princess." He told her as she shrugged. It didn't seem to bother her, but it bothered him. He wanted both his kids to get a good education, and to be able to interact with other kids. It was why they moved out here in the first place. He hoped that their first day of school in a few weeks would go ok.

* * *

 **10 Reviews = New Chapter.**


	53. Chapter 53

Over the next few days, AJ was eventually discharged from hospital, but unfortunately baby Luke was still being kept in. He was still way too weak to be taken home, but both AJ and Punk were holding up their patience. They knew their baby boy would be allowed to come home soon, and for the time being, they focused on making sure everything was ready, and making sure the twins were well looked after.

The twins were starting school in a few days, and AJ almost couldn't believe it. It felt like just yesterday she had them, and now they were off to school, and a new little baby had made it's way into their family. She was excited for them, she couldn't wait for them to meet new little friends, for them to join whatever little clubs they wanted to. She promised herself she'd let her children decide who they wanted to be, not the way her mother forced morals and beliefs on her. Her and Punk had said from day one that they would accept whatever hobbies and interests their children took in.

While Punk made breakfast one morning, after a trip to the hospital to see baby Luke, who was now able to be held for long periods of time, AJ sat at the kitchen table with the twins, having bought them new back packs for school, filling them up with different things for their first day in just a few days.

"Can I take a ball?" Dylan asked curiously, watching his mother fill up two pencil cases with different pencils, pens and rulers.

"No." AJ shook her head, "Don't be silly." She told him as he leaned into help her pack his bag. Heidi was doing everything in her power to ignore the thought of school and starting something new. Just like when Punk came back into her life, she didn't want to accept this school thing that everyone kept talking about. She didn't like new change. Everyone had established that.

AJ was still tired from her days in the hospital, and still sore from giving birth, so Punk had been dealing with the twins, and he had said on one or two occasions that Heidi had told him she wasn't looking forward to starting school the way Dylan was.

"Heidi, sweetheart. Do you want to help pack your bag?" AJ asked while the defiant five year old shook her head, "Look at all the pens and pencils. I know how much you love to draw... maybe you can use them when..."

"No! No no no..." Heidi jumped off the chair at the table, loudly yelling at her mother, getting her father's attention now who had turned around from the cooker, watching her storm out of the kitchen, her angry little footsteps racing upstairs.

"I just..." AJ looked to Punk who waved his hand out to her.

"I'll go see her." He told his wife, turning everything down and wiping his hands with a dish towel before making his way out of the kitchen, making his way upstairs and into his daughter's room where she sat on the floor with her dollies and pony's.

"Hey, baby girl." Punk smiled, chuckling to himself at Heidi's risistance to acknowledging him. She was a little madam when she wanted to be. But he liked that she was so adimant and sturdy. He had full confidence in her to not let anyone push her around as she grew up.

He walked over and sat down beside her on the floor, crossing his legs in a basket like she had done, tapping her on the leg as she looked up, her pig tails hanging down just below her shoulders.

"That was pretty rude. Yelling at mommy like that." Punk said, although as charming as his daughter could be, he still had to address the situation. She couldn't yell at AJ like that and get away with it.

"I don't wanna start school, daddy." She told him with such a defeated sigh, "Wanna stay here with you." She said as he smiled.

"You know, I'd love it if you could stay here with me all day. But everyone has to go to school, Heidi. I had to go, mommy had to go, Dylan is going, and soon, Luke is going to go when he grows up too. It isn't as bad as what you think, trust me." He said.

"If I don't like it... do I have to go back?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." He shrugged, "But I promise you, baby. You'll really like it. And you always have your brother there, you know you can go talk to him if you need anyone." He said. The good thing about the twins being twins, was that he could always count on them to have each other. They fought a lot, and they argued, but he always knew they were very helpful towards one another.

"Promise?" She looked up at him.

"Promise." He told her. A young girl, with so much personality and character like her would have no trouble in making friends. She really had nothing to worry about. She was just shy and timid. Like her mother. That was all. She really didn't have to be so scared, "Now, I think you have something to go say to mommy." He raised his eyebrows as she stood up, heading out of her room while he followed her, watching her race downstairs and into the kitchen where AJ still sat with Dylan at the kitchen table.

"Sorry mommy." Heidi apologised to her mother, knowing when she had done wrong, especially when her father had said so.

"It's ok, princess." AJ said with a tired smile, curving her arm out as Heidi ran into her for a hug. AJ looked over to Punk who stood with a smile, folding his arms. He seemed to get through to the kids much better than she ever could. She was glad he was around.

* * *

"How do you get through to them?" AJ asked curiously, later on after the twins were in bed, curled into him on the sofa, tucking into a box of chocolates he had bought her.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged whilst looking on at the TV in the corner of the room, "I guess I just say the right things." He said.

"You've always been good with words I suppose." AJ smiled up at him, "I'm really proud of you for getting this place in shape in such a short time." She said. It was remarkable what he had managed to do in such a short time. He had finished the nursery for Luke, and the full house was the exact way she wanted it. He was such a good husband.

"Well I know how much you wanted everythng to be perfect for Luke coming home." He shrugged, "Anything for you." He smiled down to her as she hugged into him tightly, resting her head on his chest and just appreciating what she had. She hated that Luke was in the hospital and they were here, but he was in good hands, and he was getting stronger every day.

* * *

The next day, Punks mom had taken the twins out to the park and for some ice cream while Punk and AJ went to the hospital to visit their son. It was so handy to just drop the kids off at Punks moms, in such short distance from their home. She loved that her children were forming a better relationship with their grandmother and aunties, and their cousin. There wasn't a moment that went by where she regretted moving to Chicago. It was definitley the best thing for them.

"Oh, baby boy... how is mommy's baby boy today? Huh?" AJ smiled whilst holding Luke carefully in her arms as Punk stood beside, stroking his velvet head and smiling.

"He's been no trouble at all." A supervising midwife smiled, "I think we have some very good news to tell you both..." She smiled as Punk and AJ both looked up at her.

"What?" Punk asked.

"Luke can come home tomorrow." The midwife smiled, "He's had his tubes out for a few days now, and he's doing great. He looks eager to come home." The midwife smiled whilst Luke had rested his small head on his mothers chest, his little fisted hands resting up on her chest too.

AJ gasped with a smile, looking up at Punk who was smiling just as big, pressing a kiss on her sons head with pride. Finally. They could take him home. She was so ready to welcome him into their family. Properly.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	54. Chapter 54

The next day, AJ was up bright and early. She couldn't sleep from the excitement of bringing her son home soon. The twins had stayed over night at Chaleen's to give Punk and AJ their own space and time whilst bringing Luke home. The little boy had been through enough these past few days, he didn't need deafened and overwhelmed by the excitement of his older brother and sister.

"I'm so glad he's coming home." AJ smiled to Punk, waiting in the baby care unit in the hospital. AJ held onto their own bought baby grow for Luke. A light blue colour, soft as a fluffy cloud. If they were taking their son home, they were taking him home their way.

"Here we go." The midwife walked through the swing doors with Luke tucked into her chest, both Punk and AJ standing up with broad smiles on their faces. They were just so glad Luke was able to come home now, "I'm sorry, he decided he wanted to spit up just before you guys came." The midwife smiled, passing Luke to AJ who gladly took him in her arms, caressing the back of his soft head whilst Punk stood behind with a smile.

"Is it ok if we... change him?" AJ asked hesitantly.

"Yes, of course." The midwife smiled, "Once you do, you can head off. You should both be very proud. He's a charming little thing." The midwife stroked Luke's cheek, heading on out of the unit to let Punk and AJ change Luke into a different baby grow.

"I missed this." She rested her head softly on top of Luke's, rubbing his back in rhythmical circles.

"He's so small." Punk smiled whilst AJ lay the quiet baby boy on the changing table. It felt like forever ago that the twins were this size, and she was changing them into their little baby grows. She had missed it, and she was so grateful to be a mother to Luke. He was so precious.

"You're just the best boy, aren't you?" AJ smiled whilst talking to her son who looked up at her through eyes that seemed to be a fathered trait. All her children had their fathers eyes.

"You ready to take him home?" Punk smiled whilst AJ buttoned up the baby grow carefully, watching her lift Luke back up into her arms where he lay his head on her chest peacefully.

"So ready." AJ smiled as he pulled the swing door open for her, following behind as they approached the exit of the hospital.

* * *

"Look, look... he's yawning." AJ tapped Punk as they stood at the front door to their house, little Luke settled in his car seat that was slung over AJ's arm, "He looks like you." She smiled up at him.

"Of course he does. All our children take their good looks after their father." He placed his hand on his chest with pride as she rolled her eyes but with a smile. She wasn't taking anything for granted right now. She was just so grateful for what she had. The people and surroundings. Her life was perfect, and nothing could have dragged this moment down.

"Do you think he needs changed?" AJ asked curiously as they got into their home, looking down at little Luke who was fast asleep.

"Nah. I think he needs to be put down to bed." Punk said, stretching down and stroking Luke's soft cheek.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." She smiled. She just couldn't take her eyes off of how perfect Luke was. They'd done it again. They'd brought a new, precious, perfect little life into the world to which they could cherish and protect. There was no better feeling.

* * *

Later on, the twins had been dropped back off to their home, crowding round their baby brother as he slept in his crib in their parents room at Punks side of the bed. They were fascinated by the little baby, and had both had the privellage of holding him a few times whilst he had woken up. But just like all newborn babies, if Luke wasn't being fed or changed, he was most likely sleeping, if not, looking up at his mother or father before falling asleep. He was a content little soul.

It was almost appropriate that the twins were starting school bright and early the next morning. It gave both of them more time to bond with Luke and really spend time with him while the twins were out, growing up on them. Although not excited, Heidi had eventually acknowledged the fact that she had to go to school, and was joining in on the preperation the night before with Dylan.

They had their dinner, bath, packed their bags, and were eventually getting ready for bed, all the while Punk and AJ swapped around. One of them would attend to the twins, whilst the other would sit back and keep an eye on little Luke who was settling in just fine.

"Asleep?" Punk smiled, lying on top of the covers on he and AJ's bed while AJ walked through the door with a tired nod.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I can't believe they're strarting school." She shook her head in disbelief, climbing on top of the bed, curling into her husband who wrapped his arm around her, all the while Luke stayed fast asleep in his crib.

"Me neither." Punk shook his head, "They'll be fine." He assured his wife.

"Yeah, Dylan will be fine. He's good at all this stuff. He can make friends, and he can work with others and listen good. Heidi... she just, well she's like you..." She placed her hand on his chest, "If she isn't aware of what's going, if she doesn't like what's going on, she blanks it out. I'm just afraid she'll come home in tears." She sighed.

"Don't be stupid." Punk shook his head, "I think you underestimate Heidi." He admitted, "She's a strong girl. She's actually more like you than she is me. Comes across as shy and timid. But deep down, she's stronger than I could ever be. She'll be fine. And she'll have Dylan if she gets scared. You know he always looks out for her." Punk said. It was true, Dylan was a good brother to his sister, he always made sure she was ok, even though he could have no problem in fighting with her too.

"I just want to see their little faces when they come home, hear about all the exciting stuff they done and all they little friends they made. I just hope Heidi will be ok." She sighed.

"She will be, baby." Punk kissed her head, "She'll be fine."

* * *

"Ok, let me take a picture." AJ held her phone out whilst the twins stood at the front door, backpacks on their back, lunch boxes held in their hands. Heidi had her hair in neatly done pig tails, while Dylan was mastering a mop of fuzzy hair on his head. They both looked so grown up. She was almost in tears.

As much as she would have loved to take them, she thought she would stay at home with Luke while Punk took them. The school was only five minutes away walking distance anyway.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Punk asked them whilst putting on his sweater. He had to admit. They did look extremely cute in their best clothes, with their little backpacks and lunch boxes, "Go give your brother and mommy a kiss." Punk told them as they rushed away into the living room where Luke was lying in the centre of the living room on many blankets. They both leaned down to give their baby brother a kiss, proceeding to scutter away to both give their mother a kiss too before leaving.

"You both be good, ok? And stick together, but meet new friends. I can't wait to hear all about it when you get home." She crouched down to them, "I love you both." She said.

"Love you, mommy." Dylan smiled.

"Yeah, love you." Heidi nodded, both receiving a hug from their mother as they rushed back to their father at the front door, stepping down the three steps and running for the gates while Punk followed behind.

The school literally was five minutes away, and once they got inside, Punk helped them outside the class to get their coats and bags off, hanging them up on the pegs outside. Dylan was eager to get in the class as soon as possible, but Heidi was becoming more and more hesitant.

"Ok, you guys. I hope you have lots of fun in there." He crouched down, placing his hands on either side of their hips to bring them into him closer, "I'll see you guys in a few hours, you can tell me all about it. I'll be right here waiting for you." He said as Dylan nodded, rushing away into the class while Heidi stood still.

"It's ok, sweetheart." Punk cupped her cheek, "Daddy promises, you'll be ok." He said, "I'll be right here when you finish, you can tell me all about it." He smiled, "Ok?"

"Ok." Heidi squeaked, shifting away and timidly, slowly and carefully walking into the class.

Punk watched as the door shut over by the teacher, staring through the glass panel as Heidi sat down beside another little girl, watching her turn to her, a small but wonderful conversation flowing between them both. He smiled. His princess.

On the other side of the class, Dylan was sitting with other little boys his age, all enthusiastic with each other like excited little boys were. He thought he'd still be in prison when this day happened. But thankfully he was here, and it really was magical. Sending them off to school was a hard thing to do, but he was so proud of them both.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at home, AJ had just finished feeding and changing Luke. Although thinking about the twins, she was enjoying being at home with Luke, who they'd soon be joined by his father, where they could start their first day off together properly, like a special little family.

She was still in her pyjamas, laying on the couch watching some early morning talk show, her sleepy little man tucked into her chest while he slept, smiling to herself everytime he hiccuped. Poor little thing had the hiccups.

She was alerted when the doorbell rang, confused as to who was at the door so early. She knew it was definitley not Punk. He would have just walked in obviously.

She sat Luke down on the mat in the centre of the living room, which was covered with extra blankets to support his tiny body, briskly walking out of the living room and heading for the door, swinging it upon to greet whoever it was with an early morning smile, when her smile slowly faded to an emotionless frown.

"Mom."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	55. Chapter 55

Punk had only taken five minutes to walk home from dropping the twins off at school, having stopped by at a coffee shop to get some breakfast for he and AJ, walking into the gates of their house when he spotted a woman standing outside the door, which appeared to be closed. She seemed to be banging at it with impatience.

"Hey!" Punk yelled with anger, watching the woman turn around, everything seeming to make sense now as he noticed it was AJ's mother.

"Your wife won't let me in." Jeanette implied as Punk chuckled.

"And?" Punk walked by her, "You surely don't expect her to welcome you with open arms." He said whilst unlocking the door with his own set of keys.

"All I want to do is talk to her." Jeanette said as Punk opened the door, walking on in and shutting it behind him. It wasn't his position to let Jeanette into their home. That was AJ's decision. And she clearly didn't want her in from where he was standing.

"Is she still out there?" AJ asked as Punk walked into the living room.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Are you gonna let her in?" Punk asked, watching AJ fold her arms. He was looking at her with that face that told her she had to do the right thing.

"Do I have a choice?" She said, "She isn't going to stop... I mean, I don't even know why she is here." She rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe you should find out. Hear what she has to say." Punk shrugged, "I'll put this in the kitchen and take the little man upstairs." Punk said, looking down at a sleeping Luke lying on his mat, so small and precious.

"Aren't you going to stay here with me?" She asked while he began to walk away into the kitchen.

"You're a big girl, April. You'll be fine." He said whilst walking away into the kitchen to put the breakfast he had collected away to have later, making his way back into the living room to scoop up little Luke in his arms.

"What could she possibly want? After everything she done. If it's forgivness she's after then I swear..." She paused as Punk looked down at her. He knew that Jeanette could never be forgiven for what she done. Cutting April off when her father had just died, speaking so low of him after what he done to Jeremy. He just didn't see Jeanette ever getting forgivness from AJ. She didn't deserve it from where they stood.

"Just hear her out." He held Luke as the baby boy began to wake, not even noticing that he had spit up until AJ started laughing.

"I just fed him... he's um..." She pointed to his shirt that had the contents of thrown up formula down the shoulder of it.

"That's nice, thank you." Punk smiled whilst cupping the back of Luke's head, walking away for the stairs to go change his shirt and perhaps change a diaper.

AJ made her way back to the front door, where her mother was still outside banging at, unlocking the door and swinging it open. She knew right now, that she wasn't going to forgive her mom. Not after leaving her so alone after losing her husband and her father in such a short space. She could never forgive her for that, but if she had something to say, Punk was right, she had to hear it out.

"Finally." Jeanette said as AJ stood at the door, "It's freezing out here."

"Mom... why are you even... what are you doing here?" AJ asked with a sigh. She really didn't need this. From where she stood, and how she felt, she never wanted to patch things up with her mother anyway. After leaving her, cutting her off and bad mouthing Punk.

"I just... I wanted to see you." Jeanette said, walking in the door as AJ shut it over, "I see I've came a little early." She looked her daughter up and down who was still in her pyjamas.

"A little? It's eight thirty." AJ said, watching as her mother made her way into the living room. She never really had the respectful sense when it came to others. She thought it was ok to just walce on into her home.

"Aren't the twins a little too big for play mats and formula bottles?" Jeanette turned around to AJ.

"Yeah... I eh... I had another baby." She said, "Just last week actually. He came early and..."

"I love what you've done with this place." Jeanette interupted, showing lack of interest in her newest grandchild, leaving AJ feeling rather small.

"I'm glad." She spat, watching her mother unbutton her coat, "I don't think so, mom. You aren't... you aren't staying, alright. You're here to say whatever it is you came to say, and then you can go back to Puerto Rico." She said. She was done being pushed around by her mother, and being direspected. This was her home, her family. Her mother was not welcomed here.

"Well, as a matter of fact, April. I came here to attempt to sort things out with you. I mean... surely you understood why I stopped talking to you. I'd just lost your father, and on top of that, that husband of yours was killing people, Jeremy... God rest his soul."

"Are you kidding me?" AJ shook her head, "Do you have any idea what he done to me? If it wasn't for Phil, I'd still be in Puerto Rico, without my kids, being hurt and abused. But you... you don't care about that, do you? You just wanted to make sure I was following a traddition." She spat.

"Jeremy was a good man, April. He loved you. What Phil done was despicable. And here you are, still with him, having another baby with him. Pretending things are ok."

"Things are ok. For once. I have three beautiful children. I have my husband, who loves me." She said, "Jeremy was never a good man." AJ said, "I'm glad Phil done what he done. We suffered three years apart for it, but we wouldn't be together now if it wasn't for what he done. I'd still be trapped." She said.

"You always were a drama queen. Worse than Erica sometimes." Jeanette shook her head as AJ folded her arms.

"Is this you looking for forgivness? If you're just here to do what you've done my entire life... hurt me, patronise me, shrink me... then you can just leave, because that isn't working. Not anymore." She shook her head.

"I just wanted you to know that, on some level, I was wrong to leave you alone. You had nothing, and I should have been there. But you understand that while you'd lost your husband for three years, I'd lost mine forever." Jeanette said, "You understand that don't you?"

"Yes, mom. I do understand that." AJ nodded. It was perhaps the only relevant excuse she could give her, "But that doesn't mean you can abandon me, especially when everyone else did." She said, "I had no one. For three years."

"April, you can't blame anyone else for your lonliness besides your husband. He was the one that put himself in prison. Hadn't he not killed Jeremy, everything would have been fine." Jeanette said as AJ shook her head.

"Hadn't Phil not killed Jeremy, I'd still be in Puerto Rico, living a life I couldn't stand." AJ said, "Jeremy was not a saint, mom. Don't you believe me when I tell you he hurt me, and forced me. Doesn't it hurt you when I say he'd wrap his hand around my throat, pull my hair, dig his nails into my skin. If... If I knew someone had done that to my daughter, Heidi... I'd... I'd be a mess. And you... you just don't seem to care." AJ said.

"I just don't believe you, April. I see what everyone else seen at the time. You messed things up with Phil, he came over and seen you and Jeremy, got a little jealous, killed him by 'mist, and you got him back. I think you are just making everything out to be something it's not." She shook her head.

"You know what, you can believe what you want. I know what happened, and so does Phil. And that's all that matters." She said, "Honestly, if you're just here to try and make me feel bad, or try and fill my ears with doubts, then you can just leave." She said.

"I was here to try and form a relationship with my daughter again. But I think you're still holding onto a lot of pain, April." Jeanette said.

"You don't know anything." AJ shook her head, "You don't know what I went through."

"Phil went to prison, I get that. That was tough for you. Despite how I feel about him, I know you love him. But he's here now. Why are you still bitter?"

"Me? You... you're the one that still claims Jeremy was a saint, right in front of me, while I try and tell you over and over again what he done to me. You just... you can't admit you were wrong. You've never been able to admit you were wrong." AJ said, "I was in Las Vegas, alone, giving birth to a stillborn, while you were shutting me out."

"What?" Jeanette shook her head.

"You heard me." AJ said, "I had no one. And I don't mean, I had three or four people. I had no one. My friends left me, the twins were too small to understand anything, Phil was in prison, you had cut me off. All the while I was in hospital, giving birth to a dead baby." She said, "So don't you talk to me like you know how it felt. You have no idea."

"I didn't know. You should have..."

"I should have what? Told you? How could I? You'd made yourself perfectly clear after dad's funeral that you wanted me out of Puerto Rico and out of your life." AJ said, "No matter how much you want it, we can never be on good terms again." She said, "When I needed you the most. When I needed my mom. You weren't there. You never were. It was always dad who looked out for me. And I know... oh, god I know. It was you who made him agree to cutting me off the first time when I moved out to the states. He was proud of me for leaving and doing my own thing, I know he was." AJ said.

"April, I am so sorry that you had to go through that. No mother should have to..."

"Have to lose a child? You should really think about that then, shouldn't you." She said.

"If I knew how hard it really was, how much you really were going through, I would have been there." Jeanette said as AJ shook her head.

"It's too late for that." She said, "I get on better when you aren't around me anyway." She said as Jeanette sighed.

"I didn't ever want it to come to this. I never... I never liked what Phil done. But I always knew that he could take good care of you. And these gorgeous children you both have. They're so lucky." Jeanette's eye caught a framed picture of the twins over on the mantel.

"You can't play me like that. You can't... tell me I'm bitter and dramatic and then suck up to me just because everything isn't what it seemed. To you anyway." She said, "I'm done, with whatever this even was." She said with a lifeless shrug.

"April..."

"Can you leave?" AJ asked with a lump in her throat.

Jeanette never resisted. She always just assumed that April would have been fine on her own without her. She was still hurting from the loss of her own husband, and with that, she really did believe Jeremy was a good man, and she never understood why Phil done what he done. But she could sense her daughters pain, just from talking with her. But it was too late. AJ was right. It was way too late.

"I brought these for the twins. Hadn't I known about the baby I would have..." She extended two envelopes to AJ who refused to take it.

"We don't need your money." AJ said, "Keep it."

Jeanette nodded, not fighting anymore, placing the envelopes back in her bag and heading on out to the front door as AJ followed.

AJ didn't care if she was losing her mother again. She had done fine without her. All she done was hurt her anyway. She just wanted to go serepate ways from her.

"Just do me a favour..." AJ said as Jeanette walked out of the door, "Just leave me alone." She sighed, shutting the front door over, leaning her forehead against it as she gasped, crying loudly as the tears dropped onto the floor.

"Hey..." She heard his voice from behind, turning around quickly from the door and collapsing into him as he hugged her tightly, "It's ok. Just... let it all out." He encouraged, pressing soft kisses on the silky hair on her head.

* * *

After AJ had calmed down, and explained to Punk what had happened between her and her mother, and how, she was never expecting a visit again from her, they enjoyed breakfast together finally, with little Luke fast asleep upstairs, the sound monitor beside them in case he woke up.

Punk was proud of her for standing up to her mother. He didn't know if her mother was just stubborn and stupid, but it always came across like she never really cared about her own daughters feelings. AJ didn't need her. Whenever she was around, she made her cry. And he wouldn't have that. He was glad that things had been said and done between the two.

The time soon came for them to pick up the twins, and they decided to both go with Luke in his stroller. Since AJ never got to take them to school this morning, she wanted to see their faces when they came out of the class.

"Oh, look, they have little name tags." AJ smiled as they stood outside the class with other parents, having grabbed Heidi and Dylan's coats from their pegs. She just couldn't wait to see them come out of the class.

"They spelt Dylan's name wrong. Spelt it with an e." Punk noticed whilst standing looking over Luke in his stroller, fast asleep like a little cherib. His first full day at home consisted of him being fed, sleeping, spitting up and sleeping some more. But that was the role of newborn babies.

As soon as the bell rang, Heidi and Dylan seemed to be the last out of the class, both running out to find their parents, smiles so big, even on Heidi.

"Mommy, mommy..." Heidi ran into her mothers crouched down embrace, having missed her mother and father very much.

"Hey guys... did you have fun?" AJ asked them, both her and Punk crouched down to their level, so much awe and excitement still lit up in their faces.

"Yeah." Dylan smiled, "I had lots of fun. I counted up to twenty." Dylan jumped and down with excitment as Punk nodded.

"And I met a friend." Heidi smiled.

"See, what'd I tell you." Punk tickled under his daughter's chin.

"Ok, ok... well let's get out of here. You can both tell us all about it on our way to get ice cream, huh?" AJ said as they both nodded.

She stood back up straight, pushing the stroller with Punk walking beside her, Heidi's little hand holding onto the side of the stroller while Dylan ran ahead. She was so happy that they had such a good first day. Happy and proud.

"Told you they'd be fine." Punk told her as they walked out of the school, into the street, on route to the ice cream shop just down the road. She couldn't help but look closely at her family. They were all here. Not even the dampened mood her mother had set upon her could take this moment from her. Her newborn son slept peacefully in his stroller, to which his big sister was holding onto at the side with great care. Dylan had made his way onto his father's shoulders, holding onto his father's hair for grip, discussing what flavour of ice cream they were going to get. This new chapter of their life was going pretty great. Even if her mother had put her down a little today. All she had to do was pause and look around to see what she had. She had everything she needed.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	56. Chapter 56

A few days had passed, and Dylan and Heidi were settling in well at school. They had both made their own little friends, and they always loved to tell their parents about each exciting day they had at school. While they were at school, Punk and AJ spent their time with baby Luke, who was just perfect. He was such a good baby. Slept all night, took his bottles without resisting and gave out the most precious, adorable little smiles to his parents whenever they'd show him attention. He was such a little treasure.

"We'll see you both at home time, ok?" AJ smiled, crouching down to the twins outside their class, fixing them as the run from their house seemed to have left them looking a little all over the place. She was so glad that they were both enjoying school so far. They'd even met little friends and already knew their alphabet and numbers. They were smart little cookies.

"Ok, bye mommy." Heidi rushed away from her mothers grasp into the class whilst Dylan followed, leaving AJ feeling very alone. But she wasn't completely alone, in fact, her other baby was just behind her with his father.

"When did they get so old." AJ sighed, turning around to Punk who was holding a sleeping Luke.

"They're still babies." Punk convinced her, placing Luke back down into his stroller as they headed out of the school. He took priority of pushing the stoller while AJ hugged into him with her arm locked with his, "Breakfast?" He asked her, walking along the sidewalk.

"Sounds great." AJ nodded. She loved how, even though she missed the twins whilst they were at school, her and Punk were really getting some time together, to bond with Luke and to connect with each other again. With so much that had gone on before the baby came, with Punks fight, and moving, they had felt very distant from one another.

"I told my mom and Chaleen that we'd met them. I hope you don't mind." He told her as she shook her head.

"Of course not." She smiled up to him. The whole point of them moving to Chicago, well one of the main points, was for Punk to be with his family more, and for their children to be around their gran and aunties.

They headed to a cafe not far from the school, already spotting Karen and Chaleen at the back waiting, having left enough space for the stroller to sit in. Punk had agreed to the breakfast, not thinking there was anything going on. He wasn't worried, but when he seen how edgy his mother looked, he began to get worried.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked, taking a seat at the table beside AJ who had lifted out Luke who was beginning to get restless, looking for more of his bottle that he had began to take before they left the house this morning.

"Yeah." Karen nodded, holding the cup of coffee with both hands as Chaleen sat quietly beside her.

"You sure?" Punk asked while AJ began feeding Luke the rest of his bottle, "Where is Henry?" Punk asked curiously.

"He's with Chez." Chaleen said as Punk nodded, turning to AJ who sat feeding Luke comfortably, stroking his hand down the back of the baby boys soft head, "What do you want?" He asked her.

"Pancakes would be nice." She smiled to him as he nodded.

"You two ok?" He asked his mom and sister as they nodded, already having ordered things, watching Punk walk away up to the counter to order he and AJ some breakfast.

"How is he?" Karen smiled over to little Luke who just seemed so settled in his mother's arms.

"He's great." AJ smiled, "One baby is so much easier than two." She smiled. The last time she had looked after babies in this way, was the twins, and it was extremely difficult because there was two of them. Now her and Punk could focus all their attention on this little bundle.

"Well I should think so." Karen chuckled as AJ smiled, "How is Phil? Is he ok?" She asked as AJ just shook her head.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't he be?" She said. She did have to admit, Punks mom and Chaleen were acting rather strange. They weren't their normal, bubbly selves.

"Just asking." Karen shook her head, "How are the twins getting on at school?" She asked, trying to make as much conversation as she could.

"Good, yeah, better than we expected actually. Heidi made a little friend, I hear about her all the time, and Dylan, well we were never really worried about him anyway, he's just like Phil, talks for America." She chuckled as Punk came back from the counter, sitting back down beside his wife and son, across from his sister and mom.

"Who talks for America?" He butted in.

"You and Dylan." AJ said as he smiled.

"Me and my boy do like a good conversation." He agreed as AJ smiled, "So what have you two been up to?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." Karen shook her head, "Little bit of this, little bit of that." She chuckled.

"And what about you? Cat got your tongue?" He looked to Chaleen. It wasn't like her to be so quiet.

"Can you just talk to him." Chaleen turned to her mother with a whisper.

"Talk to me about what?" Punk shook his head as AJ looked on with confusion.

"Chaleen." Karen shook her head with anger, "It's nothing." Karen shook her head.

"Nothing?" Chaleen turned to her mother as AJ looked to Punk awkwardly. She hated to be in the midst of a family break out.

"Alright, can one of you just tell me what is going on here?" Punk said whilst AJ kept her head down but ears opened, getting lost in her son whilst she fed him the last remaining contents of his bottle.

"Do I have to tell him?" Chaleen asked her mother with a crack in her voice.

"This is ridiculous." AJ butted in, "You're scaring us. What is it?" She asked.

"It's Cassie." Karen said, "She needs help." She implied.

"Help for what?" Punk shook his head.

"She's had a rough year. She's drinking, she's taking stuff from god knows who in god knows where. She's skipping work. I just... I'm really worried about her." Karen said as Punk ran his hands through his hair.

"Chez knows about this?" He asked, being the oldest sister, Chez normally sorted out Cassie and Chaleen if he wasn't around.

"Yeah. She gave up with her. She won't let us into her apartment. I'm just scared it'll go too far and..." She bit her lip, "She needs to stop, and she can't help herself."

"How long has this been going on for?" Punk asked with a sigh.

"Quite a while. I thought it was just a temporary thing. You know she just broke up with her boyfriend, I thought she was just upset. But it's gotten worse. I was going to talk to you sooner, but with Luke and what have you, I didn't think I'd put it on your shoulders. But I'm running out of options here." She said helplessly.

"She's definitley taking drugs?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Karen nodded, "She let Chaleen visit last week, tell them what you saw..." Karen tapped Chaleen.

"Her apartment was a mess, Phil. She... there was needles and syringes and... I can't get through to her she won't listen to me. She's turning yellow, she isn't going to work, she's drinking herself into oblivian every night. I want... I need my sister back." Chaleen sighed.

"You think she'll listen to me?" Punk asked.

He was devestated by this news. Cassie was a hard working girl, perhaps the most responsible out of the three. She was a great sister, his baby sister. It physically hurt him to know she was doing this to herself.

"Phil..." Karen shook her head, "You're the only one that can get through to all three of them. You're my only hope." She said.

"Why didn't you guys talk to me sooner? Before things got out of control." He said.

"I didn't think it would get this bad." Karen admitted.

"I'll... I'll go round tonight, see if she'll let me in." Punk told his mom. He hated these situations. He hated to see any of his family in pain. He had no idea how he was meant to get through to her. He knew as well as anyone that drink and drugs changed a person completely. Who was to say she would even let him into her apartment.

* * *

Later that night, the twins had been picked up from school and were now bathed and watching TV downstairs in the living room while Luke slept in his crib upstairs. Punk was terrified of going round to Cassie's, so nervous that his wife had even asked him if he wanted her to go with him. But for the sake of not knowng what sights he was going to see his sister in, he insisted he went himself while she stayed at home with the kids.

He guessed he did have a way with getting through to his sisters. He was their big brother. Of course he could get through to them. But he didn't know if he was cut out for such a deep conversation with his sister. He didn't want to see her hurt, or in pain, or taking the pain away with illegal substances and alcohol. That wasn't the Cassie he knew.

He drove down to her apartment, parking outside the block and heading on in, having caught a resident coming out, no need to press the buzzer for Cassie to let him in.

He jogged upstairs to the middle floor, knocking on her door and waiting around nervously. It wasn't his place to just walk into the apartment, but he figured he had a right when she was in such a state. He pushed the door open, chancing his luck incase it was opened, when it was indeed opened, walking straight in and looking around at the messy apartment.

There were clothes lying around, empty bottles of booze, needles and syringes like Chaleen had said. It just wasn't in Cassie's nature to behave this way. But he understood that drug addictions and alcohol addictions weren't easy to overcome, and once taken toll of the body, it was almost impossible to get out of the hole it created.

He walked in further to the apartment.

"Cass!" He yelled, hoping to warn her that he was here, so he didn't give her a fright, "Cassie, it's me, Phil." He said, "Look, I'm just here to make sure you're ok." He made his way through the rooms, peaking in her bedroom and seeing her lying in bed, pushing the door further and noticing she wasn't alone.

Again... it wasn't his place to intrude on this, whatever it was, but he was worried about her. She needed a lot of help by the looks of things. He only wished he would have known about this sooner. It looked like she was beyond the help of family. She needed medical attention, and mental help. It was devastating to see and acknowledge. She looked terrible. Like a half-formed ghost. And she lay with money in her hand while a stranger by the looks of things lay beside her.

"Cassie." He shook his head, "What are you doing, sweetheart?"

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hey guys! Sorry for a longer wait than usual with the next chapter. Been really busy with work, I might have to start just promising you guys one chapter a week, but we'll see how things go. Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a lovely weekend!**

* * *

AJ had just got baby Luke to sleep, sitting against the headboard of their bed with him cradled in her arms. The baby boy had put up a longer fight than usual, but he was finally sleeping, just in time for his father coming home.

"Shh." AJ put her finger to her lips as Punk crept into their bedroom, "He's just fell asleep. Been crying since you left." She said. The twins were in bed now after a hard week of school, and she too was ready to settle down to an early night. Even though weight was lifted from their shoulders during the day with the twins going off to school, they still had to look after Luke who was stubborn when he wanted to be, although partially a very good baby.

"Is he ok?" Punk asked curiously, walking further into the room whilst taking off his zipper, throwing it at the bottom of the bed and quietly sitting down beside his wife against the headboard.

"He's fine." AJ smiled, "Just cranky. Little bit like you if you haven't had your sleep." She joked as he smiled, "How was she?" She eventually asked as he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"She's in a bad way." Punk nodded, "Her place is a mess. Some guy was with her, she was sleeping but... I don't know, I think she's doing anything she can to get money." He turned to her as she caught on with a nod.

"Well we can get her help. She'll be ok." AJ nodded.

"I'm not so sure. I mean... I watched my mom, well... my real mom, try to get my dad help all those years ago, but he was in too deep, he just... he couldn't get out, he didn't want help, he didn't want anything from anyone. I'm afraid she's gonna turn out that way." He said.

"You never talk about your parents." AJ realised. She knew he didn't talk about them because there seemed to be anything to talk about. But he did live with them for fifteen years, surely he remembered some things, even if they were all bad.

"Yeah, there's a reason." Punk told her, "They aren't worth talking about." He shook his head.

"Do you know where they are right now?" She asked.

"No. I know they're still in Chicago, but that's about it. When... When Lisa died, I seen my mom had put flowers at her grave. Pretty hypocritcal if you ask me." He shook his head.

"What... why was it so unbareable to live with them?" AJ asked. It wasn't something she ever though she'd bother to ask, but now that it came about, she was interested.

"Because... who'd want to grow up with an alcoholic father, crazy mother and a scumbag brother? They weren't nice people, April. I'd go to Chez's house for dinner sometimes, maybe when I was like, I don't now... twelve, and I'd see them all sit round the table, and they'd be laughing, and they'd be kind to me. I never knew it could be like that." He said, "I thought that everyone acted the way my family did." He said.

"But surely there was happy times." She sighed.

"Maybe, but they're only outcasted by the bad." He said, "My mom was actually decent, when she wasn't losing her mind. Sometimes she'd come into my room at night, tell me she was going to get my dad some help, so we could be a proper family. But she never did. He only got worse, and she only lost her mind." He shrugged, "So I took my opportunity. Went somewhere that actually wanted me, and looked after me." He shrugged.

"Would you ever... find your parents again?" She asked curiously.

"I haven't really thought about it. I mean, I'm sure they've seen me, they know what I've acomplished with boxing. I don't think it'd be worth my time." He said, "I have my mom and my sisters. I've been a father figure to they girls since they were babies, especially Cassie and Chaleen. They were only little girls when I moved in. It's my job to look after them." He said. He did feel responsible for looking out for his sisters. They'd never had a father, just after Chaleen was born, he left them, and ever since Punk moved in, of course he was their brother, but he was almost like a father figure also. He was the only man in the house. If there was a noise made, or a ex boyfriend harassing them, they'd go to Phil. He was their big brother. He looked out for them.

"What do you think we could do for her? I mean, maybe it won't be as hard as we think." She said whilst keeping Luke sleeping in her arms peacefully, both speaking in soft voices so not to wake him.

"Well first of all I need to talk to her. Then I'll take it from there." He said.

"You don't get a chance... do you?" She sighed.

"Chance for what?" He turned to her.

"To just sit back and do nothing. You're too good." She smiled, "Isn't he, Luke?" She whispered down to their sleeping son, "Your daddy is just too kind." She spoke softly as he smiled.

But he was only outreaching and helpful to those who he loved. She knew that by now. She was just glad she had him looking out for her and their children. She knew he'd do anything for them, and his sisters and mom.

* * *

The next day, AJ had gotten up with the twins, making breakfast while Punk slept on with Luke beside him in his crib. She normally took care of breakfast while Punk handled dinner. It was just a routine they'd gotten into. Since it was the weekend, she let the twins make their own pancakes, helping them flip them and then sitting at the table with them as they tucked in.

But it wasn't long until Punk came downstairs with a screaming Luke who had obviously woke him up. It was clear the baby boy was hungry, but Punk couldn't deny how ear screeching Luke's cries were in his ear as he walked downstairs with him. He didn't miss the crying from when the twins were little. That was for sure.

"Did he wake you?" AJ sighed as Punk nodded.

"These cries could wake the whole of Chicago." Punk rolled his eyes, "Hold him while I make his bottle." He said, placing Luke into his mothers arms while the twins covered their ears at their brothers crying.

"Why is he crying?" Heidi asked.

"Because he's hungry." AJ said, trying her best to soothe Luke.

"But why?" Dylan asked further.

"Because he's a baby, Dylan. Babies cry." Punk added whilst Dylan just sighed, focusing his attention back to his breakfast.

"Did I cry?" Heidi asked as Punk finished making Luke's bottle, handing it to AJ for her to content the little soul as he made his way round to Heidi.

"You cried all the time..." Punk spoke as he tickled at her ribs, listening to that irresistable laugh that he always wanted to hear. Even though he was dealing with some problems, aka Cassie... he still had his family. They were always here.

"Daddy, stop..." Heidi giggled as AJ smiled, watching Punk kiss the twins on the head, leaving them tickle free to enjoy the rest of their breakfast.

"When are you going to see Cassie?" AJ asked while little Luke latched onto the bottle of formula, greedily suckling at the bottle contently, no more tears now he had been atteded to.

"I'm not sure. What are you planning to do with them all day?" Punk asked.

"I don't know. I was going to take them to the park. Take the dogs. You could meet me after you speak to her." She suggested.

"If she lets me speak to her." He said, "I'll call you." He said, "I'm gonna go shower. You ok down here?" He asked as she nodded with a smile, watching him as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Later on, AJ had indeed taking the kids to the park whilst Punk had went off to Cassie's apartment, hoping that she might be up and walking around.

He knocked on her apartment door, being locked this time, getting impatient as he waited outside, "Cass, Cassie it's me, Phil, open up!" He knocked, "I'm not here to yell at you, just open up." He said. He assumed that his mother and Chaleen had gone round all guns blazing, but he knew that wasn't the right way to handle something like that.

He waited for another five minutes, until eventually the door started to open slowly, revealing his little sister standing, hair over face, shivering, pale as a ghost, frightening.

"Hey." He said as she nodded.

"What is it?" She said with a croak to her voice.

"Can I come in?" He asked as she didn't budge, "C'mon, Cassie. I'm not here to yell at you. All I want to do is talk." He said as she opened the door wider, letting him in as he slipped through, walking into the apartment, the smell of booze twitching his nose.

"I eh... if mom has sent you around then..."

"She hasn't." Punk said, "I came here because I wanted to."

"What do you care what I do anyway?" She frowned, "You shouldn't care what any of us do." She shook her head with folded arms. Punk couldn't tell if she was a little drunk, but she definitley had a slur to her voice.

"Of course I should. Cassie, I just want to make sure you're ok. I just want to help you." He said.

"I don't want your help." She shook her head, "I don't know how many times I have to tell everyone, I'm fine. I can handle myself." She said unconvinced.

"But you aren't fine." He said, standing facing her as she grunted his way.

"I am." She said firmly, "You... you don't need to pretend you care. Ok, you aren't even my brother." She spat.

And that was the first time any of them had ever said such a thing. Maybe it didn't sound like much, but it meant a great deal to him. A great deal of pain. He wanted nothing more than for his sisters to be biological, but sometimes it did hurt that they weren't his blood. And the fact she had said that out loud hurt even more.

"I just want to help you." He said, "Please let me help you. Or at least talk to me about why you're doing this to yourself." He sighed.

"No. It isn't worth your time. I just want to be alone."

"So you can drink yourself into a coma? So you can overdose? So you can invite some stranger into your bed every night? I don't care if you don't see me as your brother right now. I am. And it's my job to look out for you." He said, "I'm going to get you help." He vowed.

"Well I don't want it." Cassie shook her head, "Just like our family didn't want you, ok... you just, we had no choice. Mom had no choice. Chez felt sorry for you and she took you in. There's nothing more to it. There isn't this heroic story that you fought the odds and found yourself your new family." She looked at him coldly. She was never this horrible. She loved her brother very much. Other things were just taking over her body and words, "We just had to live with you." She said.

"That's what you think? You were all just stuck with me because you felt sorry for me?" Punk shook his head.

"Well yeah. I mean, me and Cha were little, but Chez felt sorry for you. You were just the poor little boy that's real family treated him like dirt to her, and she took you in." She said.

"I've been friends with Chez for a long time. She wouldn't say that." Punk shook his head, "I know this isn't you talking." He nodded.

"Phil, it's obvious. Wether I'm drunk or not, it isn't hard to see you weren't taken into our family because we wanted you, you were taken in because we felt sorry for you. Chez didn't go to mom and say, can Phil stay with us, he'd be better off here... she asked if the poor little boy could move in from down the road, because his own family didn't love him and she felt sorry for him." She said as Punk sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"If this is what I get for trying." He put his hands up, backing away out of the apartment as she quickly ran to close the door behind him, locking it with the key and putting the chain on with shaking hands. Those words never came from her heart. They were just spilling out from all the pain, and her alcoholic mind. She loved him. They all did. She was just hurting, and she longed to be alone.

Punk didn't think she'd be so hasty. Especially with such hurtful words coming from her mouth. He knew better than to believe what she was saying. She was clearly in a bad way, and needed proffessional and physical help, but he couldn't help but be downed on the thought of the only family he'd ever known, taking him in just out of pity. That was the most self degrading thing he could ever think of and he couldn't stand it if that was the reason he was brought into Chez's family.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58

Punk had met AJ at the park like he told her he would, waking in through the gate, making his way through all the running children, spotting the twins over by the swings playing whilst AJ sat at a picnic bench not far from them, Luke with her in his stroller.

"Hey." He announced as she looked up, smiling at his presence.

"That was quick." She said, watching him take seat across from him.

"Yeah? Well I didn't get a chance to say much." Punk admitted, running his hands through his hair, "Do you feel sorry for me, April?" He asked as she shook her head with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked curiously.

"Do you feel sorry for me? You know... with me not being with my real family?" He asked. It was eating at him. He knew that Cassie was just taken over by drugs and booze, but it was getting to him.

"No, of course I don't. You found a family who loves you. Why would I feel sorry for you?" She shook her head at the stupidest of questions.

"Cassie... she said the only reason they took me in was because they felt sorry for me." He shrugged as AJ frowned with a sigh.

"You don't believe her do you?" She said.

"Well... maybe they did." He shrugged, "Maybe they were just stuck with me." He shrugged as AJ frowned, standing up and walking around to the opposite side of the picnic bench where he was sitting, taking a seat beside him.

"You know how much your mom loves you, Phil. They did not take you in out of pity. You don't... you don't welcome someone into your family, into your home, just because you feel sorry for them. You bring them in because you love them." She rubbed the back of his hand softly.

"How do I know that?" He looked at her, "I would have been better off living in the damn streets." He shook his head. He felt unwanted. Even if he did have his wife and children, which was all the company he needed. He just felt like he was passed around as a child, just desperate for someone to love him, "You don't know how it feels to grow up and know, it wouldn't make a difference if you left home or not. You had a great mom and dad, despite what your mom done, and you had a great brother and sister. You have memories of being a kid and having fun. I have nothing." He shook his head.

"Oh, Phil." AJ sighed, resting her forehead on his arm, "Don't listen to Cassie, baby." She told him, "She's in a bad way. She's going to snap at anyone who tries to come in between her and a bottle. She won't have meant what she said. Your mom and sisters love you. So please, stop being stupid." She said.

Punk just shook his head with a sigh, looking over at the twins, watching Dylan hanging from the monkey bars, strong for his age, the other kids watching him as he made his way across to the opposite side. While Heidi still sat on the swing, her legs swinging back and forth as she swung slowly, holding on to the bars on either side. He was so glad that his children wouldn't have to experience what he did as a kid. Unlike him, Dylan, Heidi and Luke were all wanted very much, and treasured by their parents. He always promised himself that if and when he had children, he'd make sure they didn't come close to the childhood he had. But sometimes it still hurt to think back of how unwanted he was. It was the type of people like his biological parents, that shouldn't have been afforded the wonders of having a child.

"I'm gonna take a walk." He turned to his wife, "I'll be home later." He kissed her cheek, standing up and climbing out of the picnic bench, walking away out of the park.

AJ sighed, watching him as he walked away onto the main path, his head down with his hands in his jean pockets. She hated seeing him hurting. Especially when everything was perfect before Cassie became his problem. The girl needed proffessional help. There wasn't anything he could say or do that would help her. Any normal person would understand that telling a drug user to quit wouldn't get through to them. 99% of the time.

* * *

AJ had taken the twins home shortly after Punk went off for a walk. She had started dinner whilst the twins sat in the living room with a movie, whilst Luke slept up in his crib after being fed and changed. She was worried about Punk. She hated how in his act of kindness, he seemed to be the one getting hurt in all of this. His family and childhood life was always a touchy subject, it was something he never spoke about, but it seemed to have been becoming a problem.

She heard the door in the midst of cooking dinner, hearing his footsteps trail into the kitchen.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked as he nodded, unconvincing her.

"I'm gonna find my family." He said as she raised her eyebrows, "I'm gonna sort Cassie out, I'm gonna get her help, and then I'm going to find my mom and dad. They need to know how badly they fucked up." He said as she nodded, "They missed out on being a part of all my success, having a stunning daughter in law, beautiful grandkids. I'm done with pretending they don't exist."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	59. Chapter 59

"Phil... Don't you think you should just stop and think about this?" She turned down the pots on the stove, drying her hands with a dish towel whilst he shrugged.

"There isn't anything to think about, April." He said.

"There is though." She said, "You're letting Cassie's words get the better of you. What she said, she didn't mean it. She's hurting, and she's wanting everyone else too aswell." She suggested what she thought was the problem, "There isn't a reason for you to go hunting down your parents. I mean... what are you going to say to them when you see them?" She asked.

"Hey mom, hey dad, I made it on my fucking own. Something along the lines of that." He said.

"There is no reason for you to find them and rub it in their faces that they fucked up. I bet they both beat themselves up everyday for realising what they done to you." She said, "Parents mess up, some more than others. Remember that time you accidentally told Dylan you'd put a dollar under his pillow later when he showed you his fallen out tooth?" She said as he rolled his eyes. He hated himself for that, "Or the times we yell at them when we've had a long day, but we don't really mean it." She said.

"I'd hardly compare that to abonding them." He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm just saying..." AJ continued, "No one is perfect. You don't have to dig up old skeletons, we... we moved here so we could move on with our life, not jump thirty years back." She said.

"So you're saying I should just get Cassie help and then leave it all be. Forget the fact that she thinks I was brought into her family out of pity?" He said.

"She didn't mean what she said. You know she didn't. You're a part of that family. A big part. We can get her help, and then we can just carry on as normal." She said, "You don't need to prove anything to anyone." She said.

He nodded, agreeing with her. It seemed pretty ridiculous for him to go dig up his past, when they had moved here specifically to move on. He didn't want to admit it, sometimes it scared him, but he didn't know what he'd do without his wife and her infinite words. She always knew what to say, when to say it, and how to say it.

"Where'd I be without you?" He smiled, raising her chin up with his finger and thumb.

"I don't know." She smiled, "Where?"

"Lost." He said, "Completely lost." He said as she smiled.

"Good job I'm here then." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, placing her head against his chest as she felt his arms hug around her tightly.

He just had one of those spur of the moment ideas, where he thought he should go find his parents and show them all the things they'd missed out. But AJ was right. There really wasn't any need. It wasn't necessary to bring all this heat up. They didn't need it. All he needed to do, was get Cassie help.

* * *

Later that night, AJ had put the kids to bed, including Luke while Punk sat downstairs. Just out of interest, he decided to dig out some old photographs to see if he had any of his parents. Although he had dropped the stupid idea of finding them and having words, he just wanted to be refreshed by them. It had been years upon years since he seen them. For all he knew, they may have died. That's how weak their relationship was.

AJ tip toed down the stairs after putting the twins and Luke to bed, wrapping her cardigan around her tightly, walking into the living room where she seen Punk sitting on the couch, a few photographs sitting out on the coffee table.

"What you doing?" She asked curiously, sitting down beside him on the couch.

"I was just looking at some old photographs." He told her, running his hand through his hair, "I guess you haven't ever seen my parents." He said, "Here..." He said, pointing to the pictures on the coffee table. There were only four or five, and they were the only pictures he had of him as a child, and of his biological family.

"This is your mom?" She asked, picking up the picture of the gorgeous woman. She looked really young, and she looked happy. She didn't expect what she seen from Punks words he spoke in vien about her.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"She's beautiful. She looks young here." She said. She seen a lot of the features Punk had clearly gotten from his mother. The eyes, the nose and hair colour.

"She had us young. Had my brother at eighteen, had me at twenty one." He said, "Maybe that was the problem. Maybe she thought we ruined her life." He shrugged.

"Is this you?" She picked up a picture of a little boy, maybe around five or six, glasses sitting on his nose, little checkered shorts and a polo shirt on, the spitting image of Dylan as of right now, "You poor thing, what are you wearing?" She chuckled as he shook his head.

"I don't know. I dressed myself." Punk laughed, "And it was the eighties." He added.

"And this is your mom and dad?" She asked, taking a picture of what she could see as a very happy couple. Wether Punk seen it as that she didn't know.

"Yeah." He nodded, "They were happy believe it or not. We just got older, and things became more difficult. My dad got into alcohol and they just fell apart." He shook his head, "When they were happy, it was the greatest. We could really be a family. And I know they loved each other. They just weren't strong enough to help one another." He shook his head, "Kinda looks like us, huh?" He smiled to her as she looked at the picture, watching her shake her head.

"No... we look better." She told him, "We're stronger." She reminded him as he nodded.

"We are." He agreed.

With looking after three kids, one being just a newborn, they barely got any alone time anymore. Not that they were complaining. Whenever there was silence in their home, they took it as an opportunity to shut their eyes and get some sleep. But tonight felt like sleep could wait.

"Can we?" He whispered, not sure if she was clear to have sex or not having just given birth a few weeks ago.

"Yeah." She nodded, not giving it a second thought, wrapping her arms around his neck whilst latching onto his lips, keeling over on top of him as they lay on the couch. They had missed one another like this. It had been nearly two months since the last time they were intimate. That was a long time for them. It felt good to feel one anothers body against the other again. It was almost a relief. With everything going on around them, it was always nice to be reminded that they had one another.

* * *

A few hours ticked along, and they eventually lay on the couch, tangled into each other. AJ lay on top of him whilst a blanket was thrown over, starting from the bottom of her back going down. Thin layers of sweat still coated their foreheads and bodies, but they weren't complaining, the feeling of one another so close was satisfying enough to look past the sweat.

"Felt good to do that again." He smiled to himself like a typical man, a typical man grin on his face, the type of grin that symboled his satisfaction. It only satisfied her even more.

"Yeah it did." She nodded with a gasp, still caught up in a heated rush, her eyes closed whilst his heart beated rapidly in her ear.

"I'm gonna see Cassie tomorrow." He said, "I need to just be harsh with her. Lock her in a room until she sobers up if I have to." He said, "I need to get her help." He said.

"Good." AJ nodded, "And can I trust you to drop all this nonsense about you being taken into their family because they felt sorry for you? You and me both know that could never be true." She said.

"Yeah. I just... I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong." She looked up at him, "They're your family. And they'll stay your family." Se said, "Once you get Cassie help, we can just carry on with our life. Going out and looking for your mom and dad would be stupid, and hard. I don't think you'd be mentally prepared to see them again, and even if you were, was it you exactly want to get out of it?" She said, "You have your mom, and you have your sisters. They're your family. They love you." She said, "Nothing else matters."

And she was right. He knew his mom and sisters loved him. He should have known better to let Cassie's meaningless words eat up at him. There was no reason for him to go out searching for his biological parents. AJ was right. What was he looking to get out of doing that? He wasn't even sure he would enjoy rubbing it in their faces that he had made it on his own. It just wasn't necessary. That part of his life stayed in the past, and always should.

"I love you." He smiled, his hand resting on her bare back, planting a kiss on her head as she smiled to herself. He would have been lost without her. She kept him sane. Kept him in check with crazy ideas came into his head. He had no idea what he'd do without her.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	60. Chapter 60

The next day, Punk had gone round to Cassie's apartment, leaving his family sleeping on in their home. AJ was still completely out cold in their bed, whilst little Luke was the same in his crib beside her. He always loved to watch them sleep, but he had to go make a start on helping his sister out.

He banged and banged at the door until Cassie had no choice but to open it. He had to be ruthless and tough with her, otherwise she would just walk all over him, and that wasn't happening today. She was getting the help she needed.

"Phil... what are you doing?" She shook her head as Punk burst through the apartment door.

Punk grasped her hand, at this moment not caring about being a gentle brother. He marched her into the small bathroom, which seemed to be the only room that didn't have booze in it.

"Phil!" Cassie shrieked whilst he lightly pushed her forward into the bathroom, closing the door over and bolting a chair up against it through the handle, so it was impossible for her to get out.

"Phil, open this right now!" She banged at the door.

"You're gonna stay in there until I tidy up in here, and then we can maybe talk. Alright? Now shut up and sit down!" He yelled, hearing silence from the other side of the door. His raised voice always was scary. The only person that could ever fight against it was his wife. Hers was even scarier.

He made his way over to the music player in the corner, looking through some of his sisters CD's. Some were awful bands, some were awful singers, but a few he liked. So he put the CD's on, turned the volume right up the highest it could go and began tidying.

About an hour or so later, considering there was a lot to tidy. He was finally finished. He had tidied the kitchen, got rid of every single alcoholic drink, full or empty. He vaccumed, polished, put her clothes away, done some washings. And most importantly, sprayed some air freshner. The place smelled like a brewery, and not a nice one.

The full time he tidied, no noise was made from the closed bathroom door. Either she had fell asleep, which seemed stange considering such loud music he was playing, or she had just given up and sat down. Either way, she had done what she was told, which was a start.

"Alright..." He walked to the bathroom door, taking the chair from against the door handle, putting it back over at the table and opening the door, looking at her sitting down against the wall in the corner. She looked up and behind him at her apartment which appeared to be tidy, but that worried her, it gave her anxiety. Where was all her drink? And her different bags of illegal highs.

"No..." She whispered to herself, "No." She got her feet and pushed by him, looking around the clean apartment, "Where is everything?" She felt sick at the thought of no drink being in reach. She really hated her brother right now. More than anyone. And the worst thing was, she was sober, and she knew she didn't hate him. She never could.

"Why did you do that?" She turned around to him with such sadness. He had no idea how this felt. He had no idea how she got into this mess. He had no idea how painful it was to have no one but drink to comfort her.

"Because." Punk said, "This is only step one." He told her, watching her sit down on her couch with defeat. He knew that she was hurting, and he hated that. But he wasn't tip toeing around her. That wasn't what she needed. She needed someone to tell her what was going on. And how she was in the midst of ruining her life.

"Phil, you don't understand." She shook her head as he joined her on the couch.

"What don't I understand?" He asked.

"How this feels? All this pain." She sighed.

"Hey, if there's anyone you need to talk to about pain, it's me." He said, "I lost my first wife, I've lost a kid, I've spent three years in prison. Not once did I feel the need to turn to a bottle or a needle." He said.

"But that's you. You're strong. I... I can't handle this." She shook her head.

"Then tell yourself you can. You're stronger than you think." He said, "I get it, if it's too hard for you to talk to me. But you gotta understand that I'm not going to leave you hanging. I'm going to get you help, medical and mental help." He said, "How did this all start? What happened to you?" He asked.

"I don't know." She shook her head, "Things just built up. My boyfriend broke up with me. That's when I realised how much drinking helped. And then it suddenly just became easier to stay at home instead of going to work. So I lost my job. And now I sleep with guys for money so I can buy drink." She said as he shook his head.

He was glad she was talking now. He figured his plan of tidying the apartment and clearing all the rotten booze out was working. But he still had to remember that she was in a deep dark hole, and she needed gradual help out of it.

"Did you love this boy?" Punk asked curiously. Boys breaking his sisters hearts always struck a nerve with him.

"Yeah." Cassie nodded quietly, "I... We..." She paused, shaking her head and her thoughts off.

"Take your time." He told her. "I don't have anywhere to be." He said as she smiled. She was sober, and she was finally coming to her senses. If he wasn't here, she'd just be continuing to drink and drink. This was the first time she had told anyone about what led her down this road. It was hard, but apart of her couldn't have been more happier than telling her brother first out of everyone.

Punk knew the first step to recovery was talking, talking about how you feel. And he was here to listen. He always was.

"We were going to have a baby. But I miscarried." She said as Punk nodded, "I thought he'd be there for me when it all happened. But he just left. I think... the worst part, was I was so happy before, and my body wasn't prepared to be hit with so much pain." She said.

"You never told mom?" He asked as she shook her head, "Cassie, you can't keep things like that to yourself.

"I know." Cassie nodded, "I just... everyone felt so far away. You were still in Vegas. Chaleen has her own life now. She has Henry and her own place. Chez, she's just fed up of me." She shook her head.

"Of course she isn't." Punk said, "She's fed up of drunk you. I think we all are. But she still loves you." He told her.

"I just want to be happy again. I want to feel normal again." She sighed.

"And you will." He nodded, "But I know the minute I walk out that door and leave you, you'll head straight to the store for a bottle of god knows what." He said. And she couldn't deny that. She would no doubt, "I've looked at rehab stations around here." He said as her face dropped with even more frightment.

"What?" She said.

"I looked last night online. There are a lot of places that you can book into. It's not as bad as what you think. You'll get to talk to people who'll know exactly how you're feeling. You'll get to learn how to cope with being down or feeling lonely. It isn't all that terrible." He said, "I'll come see you everyday." He told her.

She knew by his words that she had no choice. He was taking her to a rehab clinic, and that was final. In a way, she was glad that he was so strict. For the first time in a long time, she felt like someone was actually reaching out and caring for her.

"You don't have to be scared." He told her, "It's just a few weeks. I think it could really help you." He said as she nodded. It looked like she had no choice anyway, "Do you want to go pack a bag?" He asked her.

"Are you going to take me?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, "The sooner the better, Cassie." He told her as she nodded. Whilst she was sober, with a clear head, although slightly pounding with the craving of evil, she knew this was the best thing for her. She had to learn how to cope and talk to people.

* * *

Once she had got showered and packed a bag, Punk waited out in his car outside the apartment block, where she finally got into with a packed bag. They drove to the nearest clinic he had found on the internet. It didn't look bad at all. It just looked like a hotel.

"Will you come in with me?" She asked, her knees shaking, biting her fingernails, all habits she had picked up throughout these past few, toxic months. She was more paranoid now, and she always thought the worst of things. She did need help. She couldn't carry on like this, and she was glad Punk had taken her by the arm, literally, and guided her to this help that she so badly needed. It wasn't easy for her to admit she needed the help, but now that she had, she felt better already.

"Of course I will." He nodded, getting out of the parked car with her and heading into the building, walking up to reception, feeling her grip onto his hand like she used to when she was just a little girl, and he was taking her and Chaleen to the park, or out for ice cream. He had to take into consideration that this wasn't easy for her. It wasn't easy for anyone in this position. He was just glad that hammering at her head first seemed to have gotten through to her. She would be in good hands here. And he'd visit her every day if she wanted him to. As long as she was getting better, that was all he was interested in.

* * *

Punk got home later on after seeing to Cassie into her room, hugging her goodbye and telling her things would be ok. He knew his mom and Chez had clearly tried to help Cassie, but he guess he just had a way with talking to people. He knew the best way to tackle her habits and addictions, was to just go head first into things. She'd meet new people in rehab, people who understood how she felt. She'd be taught how to deal with things, how to refuse the addictions. She'd come out a completely different woman. He was just proud that she had gone without a fight. Not that he had given her much of a choice.

He got home, the living room in silence, past the twins bed time. They had school in the morning afterall. He hated that he hadn't seen them all day, but there was no place he'd have rather been than helping out his sister. She needed him today, and today had ended with positivity of a fresh start for Cassie. He just hoped she would cope in the rehab.

He made his way upstairs, beginning to hear faint cries from Luke as he approached his and AJ's bedroom, walking in without making his presence known, standing at the edge of the door looking through the gap, smiling on at AJ who tried her best to quieten Luke down. Her words were soft and gentle, and she was bouncing him lightly in her arms whilst sitting on the edge of the bed at the bottom.

"Hey." He opened the door slowly so not to frighten her, watching her look up with a smile.

"Hey." She smiled, "Look, daddy's here. No more tears. Huh?" AJ looked down at Luke. Everytime she gave him his pacifier, he spat it out with his cries. She forgot how much hard work it was looking after a baby. She couldn't even remember how she managed to look after the twins when they were this age.

"C'mon, son." Punk took a seat next to his wife, scooping Luke into his arms, cradling him in his basketed arms, bouncing him lightly like AJ had done, "C'mon, what's all this about? No more crying." He soothed whilst AJ smiled watching him.

It amazed her, but the new born baby boy eventually hushed his cries away, just by the presence of his father.

"Do you know how many parents would pay you to come into their homes and just hold their babies so they'd stop crying?" She chuckled, running her hand through her hair with exhaustian.

"He just wanted his daddy." Punk smiled, stroking Luke's soft cheek, "Didn't you?" He whispered.

"How did it go?" AJ asked him as Punk nodded positively.

"Good." He smiled, "She's in rehab now. Makes me feel a whole lot better." He said, having a ton of weights shifted from him.

"Was it that easy?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No." Punk said, "I locked her in the bathroom when I got into her apartment." He said as AJ slightly chuckled, "She sobered up in there while I tidied the apartment and got rid of everything lying around. Then we talked. She got upset." He said, "She managed to admit that she needed help. Which is always the first step." He said, "I'm confident she'll be ok now. Hopefully." He said.

"She will be." AJ leaned her head on his shoulder, "She'll learn more about herself in there than she thinks. I guess it's just like a more extreme case of therapy. And therapy does help. Just having someone to talk to and for someone to tell you it's going to be ok means everything." She said, recalling back to her times in therapy, "You done the right thing. I'm proud of you." She smiled, kissing his shoulder. To strangers, her husband was quite an intimidating person, who sometimes came across as rude and arrogant. But they didn't know how kind and caring he really was.

"They're all lucky to have you as their brother." She added. He was a great big brother to all three of them, "Still thinking about your parents?" She lifted her head from his shoulder, watching him continue to hold a sleeping Luke in his arms whilst stroking his soft cheek.

"A little." He nodded.

"I'm not going to stop you. If what you want is to go find them and talk to them. Then I'll back you on that. I just want you to look around at what you already have. There'd be no real reason to go find them. Would there?" She said.

"Not really." He shrugged, "You're right. I don't need to be worrying about them. I have everything I need right with me." He turned his head, looking at her with a smile, "I love you so much, April." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled up at him, turning her attention back down to Luke who was yawning, his tiny little mouth opening up in an O shape, causing both of them to chuckle at his preciousness.

She really was the luckiest woman alive.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	61. Chapter 61

A few weeks had commenced by since Cassie had gone to rehab, and things were going good for her. She was learning a lot, and she was getting back to her normal self. Punk would visit her once a week now whilst the rest of his days were spent with his family.

The twins were ploughing through school whilst little Luke was now two months old, already getting so big, still such a precious little thing though. Everything was perfect, and life was just normal.

AJ had gotten a phone call earlier on about a meeting with her work. Since the company she wrote with in Vegas was also branded here in Chicago, she was being called to a meeting at the head office about a half hour drive from here. She had told Punk straight away that it was no doubt about when she was coming back to work, and decided to head on up to the office while Punk kept an eye on Luke at home.

She figured it was just her new boss wondering when she was going to start work again, after coming out of her materity leave. She parked the car outside the tall building, heading on in, standing awkwardly in the elevator with a ton of people, rolling her eyes at the head office being right at the top floor.

She wasn't worried. The phonecall didn't sound like she was in trouble or getting fired. It just seemed like a friendly conversation. She wasn't getting herself in a panic over nothing.

"April, it's lovely to finally meet you." Her new boss shook her hand as she entered the office. Since she had moved state, it meant she had a new boss. He seemed nice enough.

"You too." AJ smiled.

"Please, take a seat." The cheerful man said whilst sitting down at his desk, "How are you?"

"I'm great." AJ smiled, sitting down on the chair.

"And the little cherub at home? How is he?"

"Oh, he's fine. Hard work, but fine." She smiled.

"Well that's good to hear." The man smiled, "Now I'm assuming your wondering why I called you for this meeting. It's nothing to worry about actually. What it was, was... I was wondering, as part of your job as a journalist, if you'd be willing to travel across country, temporarily." He said whilst AJ raised her eyebrows.

"I've just... I've just moved." She gasped.

"Oh, I know." The man waved his hand, "I don't mean for you to move yourself and your family across country. No, that would be crazy. It would just be maybe a few weeks at a time." The man said as AJ nodded.

"Where? What would I be doing?" She shook her head.

"Well it'd be in South Africa." He nodded as AJ's eyes widened, "You'd be writing up columns about the poverty there. You'd get to see quite a lot. I figured it'd be something you'd be interested in." He said.

"Well, yes. Of course I am. But... I don't know. I have three children, my husband... I don't know if I can be away from them for so long." She admitted.

"It's a great opportunity, April. It's something that everyone is going to read. Say you go for three weeks, come back and stay for a month or two, go back out for three weeks, and so on and so forth. I'm sure if it's something you are interested in, your family will support you." He said.

"And I'd be there taking notes, writing up columns on the poverty and cruelty?" She asked as he nodded.

"Exactly. I for one think it'd be fascinating." He said.

AJ loved the idea of going to a completely different country and writing about something she was seeing live and in living colour. It was such a wonderful opportunity that she was being given. It was almost impossible to say no. But she did have to take into consideration that she was a mother and wife, and those meant a great deal.

"I'll have to go home and talk with my husband first." AJ said.

"And if it's all good then I can count you in on it?" He smiled.

AJ paused. It was a wonderful opportunity. One, as a journalist, she simply couldn't miss out on. Just because she was a mother and wife didn't mean she had to stay at home and miss out on such an experience. She was sure her husband would be extremely supportive, and her children would be so excited to hear about all the different animals she'd see and the different way of living. It really seemed impossible to say no to this.

"Yeah. You can count me in."

* * *

She got home later on where Punk had already picked the twins up. Dylan and Heidi were in the living room waiting on their dinner being cooked whilst Luke slept upstairs in his crib, the sound monitor in the kitchen incase he woke.

Punk was sitting at the kitchen table, the laptop out in front of him as he looked on at different boxing websites. He had been so busy these past few months with moving to Chicago, he had missed what was going on in the boxing world, and was catching up via the internet.

Of course he shut it down and pushed the laptop aside when his wife came through the door.

"Hey." She smiled as he nodded.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, watching her dump the car keys on the kitchen counter, pulling a chair out at the table across from him and sitting down.

"I'm good." She smiled, "Twins ok?" She asked, a bottle of water in her hand, having picked it up from the gas station on her way home.

"Yeah. They're dinner won't be long. They're in the living room watching spongebob." He nodded as she smiled, "So how was the meeting? Everything ok?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She smiled, "But I do have to talk to you about something." She said as he nodded.

"Ok, shoot." He said.

"Ok, well, you know how much I love my job and what I do. And part of being a journalist comes travelling..." She began as he leaned back against his chair, not really liking where this was going, "I know what you're thinking, it's not as bad, ok... I'm getting the opportunity to go to South Africa and write about the conditions over there. You know how poor it is in certain parts over there." She said.

"So what? You're moving to South Africa?" He chuckled with confusion.

"No." She laughed, "No, I'll be gone for three weeks, and then I'll be home for a month or two, and then I'll be gone for three weeks again. So it isn't that bad." She said, "If we didn't have the kids, I'd love it if you could come with me, but they need you here." She said as he nodded.

"So have you went through with this? You're definitley doing it?" He asked.

"Well I told my boss I would it talk it through with you, but I mean... there isn't really much to talk about. You'll be fine here, and it's not like I'll be gone for long. Three weeks is hardly anything. I really, really want to do this. I feel like I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't." She said.

"Well I'm not going to stand in your way. You supported me when I was boxing. I'll do the same for you." He said. He could see in her eyes how much she wanted to do this. He knew better than anyone that when his wife wanted to do something, she done it. And he was more than happy to support her. She was always there when he was boxing and getting punched into oblivian. He just hoped he'd survive three weeks at a time without her. That was a long time without her.

"You're really ok with it? You can tell me if you aren't." She said with hope. She was just itching to call her boss and tell him the good news.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine with it." He smiled. He wasn't stepping in her way of anything she wanted to. He encouraged her to do these things. He was just going to miss her, that was all.

"Ahh, ok." She stood up from the chair, "I'm gonna go call my boss." She smiled with excitement, leaning over and kissing his cheek before leaving the kitchen, a permanent smile on her face. He was so delighted that she had something to look forward to. He just hated the thought of her being so far away for so long. He'd be worried out his mind about her out there, in a completely different country on her own. He knew she could take care of herself but it still worried him. But if this was something she wanted to do, and it did seem pretty amazing, then he wasn't going to stop her. He just hoped he could convince himself that she'd be ok, and most importantly, he'd be ok here without her.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Cheering up everyone's Monday! Enjoy.**

* * *

AJ wasted no time in calling her boss, she immediately got on the phone where she confirmed that she was officially up for the offer being raised to her. She was so happy that Punk had gave her the green light. She was afraid he would react in the wrong way, but she knew deep down he'd support her. He was amazing like that. She of course thought about the factors like how much she'd miss her children, and her own bed, and her husband obviously. But she just couldn't less this amazing opportunity pass by. She had to take it.

"So, when will you know when you're going?" Punk asked later on, both of them heading to bed now. The twins were long gone to bed, and little Luke was cooried into his fathers chest as they walked upstairs.

"Well, my boss said that I wouldn't be leaving until a month or two. I've not long had a baby, so he didn't want me to feel unfit to go. And plus, with Cassie, the twins, Luke... I want to make sure everything is ok before I leave. I can't leave you here for three weeks on your own when stuff is going on." She sighed.

"I'm sure I'll manage." He chuckled, placing Luke down into his crib while AJ peeled back their bed covers to slip inside.

The summer air was turning crisp, and the leaves on the trees were falling on the ground. Fall was arriving, and the extra blankets and duvets were already looked out. She remembered that they were in Chicago now, and winter here was brutal.

"Do you think it will be cold in Africa at this time of the year?" She asked, slipping under the covers with him as he lay on his side facing her.

"Doubt it." He said, "You sure you're prepared for all the stuff you're gonna see?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded, "It's something I'm really interested in. I just... the kids will get to me. I know they will." She sighed. She knew it was going to be mentally challenging to go over and see the poverty and cruelty in different parts of the country. But she was intrigued and interested to find out.

"Three weeks..." He sighed, "That's a whole lot of days without you. A whole lot of days without sex." He said frustratedly as she smiled.

"Oh, Phil. I'm sure you'll survive." She rolled her eyes, slapping his chest playfully, "You'd tell me if you weren't ok with this. Wouldn't you?" She said.

"Of course." He nodded, "Look, I can't say it's not going to be tough. I'm gonna lose my mind here with the kids, and I'm gonna miss you so much. But I see how much this means to you, how much you want to do it. I'm not going to step in your way. You supported me, I'll support you." He told her.

"And that's why you're the best husband in the world." She pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, "In fact... you're so good that I might just..." Her hand slid it's way down his chest slowly, finding the start of his boxers, sliding her hand inside as he smiled to himself.

"You know when you start this I'll be the one finishing it." He told her as she shook her head.

"Nuh uh..." She smiled playfully, removing her hand from inside his boxers, straddling his hips, "Not tonight." She leaned forward, pressing a sweet, tangy kiss on his lips, cupping his cheeks as he deepend his way into her velvet, sugarsweet mouth, running his fingers through her light tresses. He was already rock hard, and like he said, she had now started something she'd have to finish.

"What about Luke?" Punk whispered as AJ lifted her head, shifting the strands of hair that had fell over her face, raising her head out of her husbands neck and looking over at her sleeping son with a frown.

"You get the crib, I'll get him." AJ climbed off of her husband, watching him as he just lay there staring at the ceiling, "Phil." She called on him whilst lifting up Luke carefully, so not to wake the sleeping two month old.

"April. If you were smart, you'd realise why I'm not moving, and why I am urging you to hurry up and get back on top of me." He turned to her as she nodded, gathering why he was not moving, quickly taking Luke and his crib into his own nursery. Since AJ felt better about having Luke in his crib in their room up until he reached six months, she was yet to put him in his cot in his nursery, but that didn't mean his crib could go in the nursery. She felt awful for doing such a thing, but little Luke was fine, peacefully asleep and unaware of the movement. His parents just needed some alone time.

AJ quickly tip toed back into their bedroom, closing the door over and smiling as she made her way back over to their bed, placing one knee down and climbing back over him, "I guess since I'm going to be gone for three weeks, when I'm home, I'll need to be making it up to you, huh?" She smiled to him as he nodded.

"Oh, yeah." He said with a devious smile, watching his wife strip her thinly strapped t-shirt from her body, no bra underneath which made the fun begin all the more quicker. She leaned back down, catching his lips with her own again whilst mounting him completely, devouring him with her love. Through kissing him, she pushed her hands down to remove her pyjama shorts and panties, sliding them down awkwardly, finally throwing them away when she had them off.

"Oh..." She jerked to the side as she felt Punk tangle his hand down between them, parting her folds and stroking her slowly.

"Jesus christ, you're so wet." He said as she smiled to herself with her eyes closed.

After getting a little impatient, Punk flipped her onto her back in the center of the bed, running his hands down her curvy sides, pressing feathery kisses on her neck and breasts, listening to the cat like moans that were escaping from her mouth. She was beautiful in every way possible, and woshipping her was always one of his favourite things to do in life. One of the things he definitley would never get fed up of.

"Mmm, Phil, baby... touch me." She raised her hands above her head, shutting her eyes over as he towered over her with a smile, tangling his hand down past her flat stomach, finding where he could set her off the most. There was nothing more he loved than making his wife feel good, especially when he watched and heard her reactions.

"Oh, Phil... Oh, like that, baby." She moaned, rolling her head back on the pillow as Punk found her sensitive bud, stroking in circular motions, stimulating everything down below, causing a certain tingle in her legs, and warmth in her stomach.

"Yeah? You like that, baby? Huh?" He toyed with her as she nodded with a satisfying smile. Wether she was here, right now, like this in front of him, or in sweats with her hair tied back and her glasses on, she was always, and always would be stunningly gorgeous to him. His April.

"Oh, please... please hurry." AJ moaned. There was only so much time she could allow before she became a writhing mess under him, just begging for him to be inside her, to fill her up. Luckily enough, Punk felt the exact same, and immediately took his boxers from his hips, sliding them down and throwing them away, settling between AJ's legs as she spread them for him.

"Oh, god..." AJ moaned, one had grasping Punks shoulder, the other grasping the sheets beside her at the entrance of what could only feel like warm, velvet but hard steel inside her.

"Shit, April, you feel so good." Punk moaned, crashing his hip bones against AJ's, towering over her in a protective way. He always was protecting her. Wether he realised it or not.

"Mmm, yes, baby. Faster... harder." She gasped, rolling her head back, arching her back so much that she thought it would break, but that was how he made her feel, completely weak. She gave him everything he sought and more, she was open and bare only for him. She vowed since she met him that he could only see her like this, no one else, she was his to touch and love. And that was what made it feel so good when clinging to him the way she did. They were joined for life. Nothing could come between them or break them.

* * *

A few hours later, AJ lay flat on her stomach while Punk lay on his back beside her. The room was stuffy, but she didn't mind it, not after the incredible raw passion they had shared throughout the night. The bedsheets were damp from sweat and other fluids, but again, she didn't mind, all that mattered was that she was safe and everything was just perfect.

"That was..." Punk wiped his forehead that still had a thin layer of sweat.

"Amazing." AJ gasped, finishing for him whilst lying on her stomach, shuffling up into his arms, tangling her leg around his body whilst his arm curved around her, giving her head a perfect space to fit in.

"I really am going to miss you when you go." He said with honesty. He would miss her. A great deal. But something told him he'd be fine, knowing she was out there doing something she loved.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too. But we can do it. It'll fly in." She told him, pressing a kiss on his chest as he nodded.

"I love you." He said as she smiled with satisfaction, letting out a good natured sigh.

"I love you too, Phil."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	63. Chapter 63

A month had gone by and AJ was getting ready to begin to fufill her job over in South Africa. She'd packed her suitcase up with everything she was going to need, uncluding little gifts that Heidi and Dylan had made with her to give to the children over there. She was really looking forward to going. It was something new and different that she hadn't experienced. But she was beginning to realise that she was going to be on her own for three weeks straight. She'd never been away from her children for that long. The longest her children had been away from her was maybe three or four days. It was going to be tough. But knowing they were here in safety with their father eased her mind.

"You got everything?" Punk asked her as she stood in their bedroom, suitcase on the bed as she double checked she had everything she needed packed away. She couldn't afford to forget anything. Her flight leaved early hours of the next morning, and the twins were being afforded a day off school to join their father in saying goodbye to their mother. Both AJ and Punk thought the twins would be a little stressed at the thought of their mother going away, but they seemed to be ok with it.

"Yeah, I think so." She nodded, running her hands through her hair with a tired sigh, having been packing all day practically.

"Ok, well I think the twins want to give you something." He said as she shook her head with confusion, "Guys!" Punk called as the twins ran into the room, in their little pyjamas all ready for bed. Dylan held a bag whilst Heidi held a card.

"Oh, no. You're gonna make mommy cry." AJ said but with a smile, crouching down on her knees as the twins handed her what seemed to be a present, all the while Punk stood with folded arms, a permanent smile on his face while baby Luke was fast asleep in his crib.

"Will you call us mommy?" Heidi asked as AJ took the card she was being handed.

"Oh, baby. Of course I will. Every night. Before you go to bed. I can tell you all about it." She cupped her daughter's cheek, opening up the card whilst Dylan stood on edge with the present in his hands.

It was a good luck card, and the twins had even wrote it out all by themselves, and she seen Punk's messy handwriting signing on behalf of Luke at the bottom too. She was definitley taking this with her.

"Here, here..." Dylan jumped up and down, getting impatient now as he handed his mother the gift bag with the presents inside.

"I wonder what it is." AJ smiled to them, digging into the bag and first of all pulling out one of Africa's finest, a stuffed teddy giraffe, small and fluffy, perfect for cuddling at night in her hotel room when she thought about her family. There was also some chocolates and a braided friendship bracelet it seemed like.

"Look." Heidi rolled up her pyjama top sleeve, showing her mother the matching bracelet around her small wrist.

"Oh, so we're matching." AJ smiled, "I see." She nodded, taking the bracelet and putting it around her own wrist where her other charmed one was with all the initials of her family.

The bag had lots of special and adorable gifts that almost brought her to tears. She was going to miss her babies so much. All three of them.

"Thanks guys." She smiled, "I love it all." She told them whilst Punk had now taken a seat on the bed. It was of course partly his idea to give AJ a good luck gift, but the twins had took charge in picking what to get. He did have his own present to give her however. Just to show how proud he was of her, and how much happiness he wished her on this journey.

"How about I get you two to bed? You have to get up early tomorrow to take me to the aiport. Huh?" She smiled, cupping Dylan's soft cheek as they both nodded. Heidi latched on to her mothers hand immediately whilst Dylan ran on ahead out of the room.

AJ smiled back at Punk, mouthing thank you to him as he smiled whilst walking out the room door. She deserved all the love she got from their children. She was the best mother ever. And the best wife.

Once she was out of sight, and he heard her soft voice next door telling the twins a story before bed, he got out his own present for his wife, sitting down on the bed again and waiting for her to finish up with the twins. He knew it never took long for them to drift off to sleep, and soon enough he did hear silence, and then suddenly her quiet footsteps back into their room.

"Oh, their little faces... I'm going to miss them so much..." She said as she walked back into their bedroom, noticing Punk sitting with a bag beside him, "More? Oh, Phil you shouldn't have." She said. She always did love to be spoiled, especially when she knew her husband could afford too, but she was feeling overly spoiled tonight, by both her children and her husband.

"It's just a little thing. I just... I want you to know how proud I am of you. I love that your doing something you're interested in. This is your time now, to do what you've wanted to do." He smiled whilst holding each of her arms, grazing his palms down her soft skin as she smiled, wasting away.

"You're the best." She smiled, sitting down next to him as he reached into the plastic bag to get the present out for her, handing it over to her as she took it gratefully with a smile.

"You can return it for something else if you like. You have your bracelets and stuff so... I thought you'd need something for your neck." He shrugged whilst she opened up the long box.

"Phil..." She gasped, looking on at the gold necklace that had a charm of the Chicago skyline, so beautiful and unique, nothing like she'd seen before. It was beautiful, "It's beautiful, Phil. I... I love it." She smiled, taking the necklace from the box carefully, "Put it on me." She asked, standing up and handing him it as he stood behind her in front of the mirror, watching her hold her light hair up at the back whilst he put the necklace around her neck, latching it on to the small, fidgety clasp, watching her play with it once he had finished putting it on.

"You like it?" He asked as she looked at it in the mirror, turning around to face him.

"I love it." She said, "You're too good to me." She said, "It reminds me of home... of you." She cupped his cheek as he smiled. That was the idea of what he was going for. He wanted her to be reminded every day that even though she was half way across the world, here in Chicago was her home, where she belonged.

"C'mon... let's finish your packing. You have a long day tomorrow." He kissed her head softly.

* * *

The next day came around fast, and before AJ knew it, they were already at the airport. She had said her goodbyes to her youngest baby boy early this morning who had gone to Punks mom to be watched. She was going to miss waking up and getting a cuddle from him. She was going to miss his little fingers and toes, and watching him curl into his fathers chest at night, and seeing his sweet little, cheeky smile appear on his face every now and then. He was her precious little thing, and she was going to miss him so much, just like the twins.

"Ok, you're all checked on, you got your boarding pass? You got water? It's a long flight. Sick bags? You aren't good with flying for long periods of time." Punk panicked at the gate he was dropping AJ at. With his experience with flying around with her during his boxing days when they began dating, he knew that she wasn't the greatest on planes, and sometimes, occasionally she'd throw up everywhere.

"I took these tablets before we left. Helps with travel sickness. I should be fine." She smiled to him, "You don't have to worry. I'll call you the minute my plane lands." She told him.

"Yeah, you will. And don't talk to strangers. Don't look anyone in the eye. Just... just keep to your own self." He said as she chuckled.

"I have travelled on my own before. I'll be fine." She chuckled, "Tell daddy to stop worrying." AJ told the twins who stood beside their father.

"Mommy, will you call tonight?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Well... no, baby. Mommy is going to be on a plane for a very long time. Almost a full day." She said, sighing at the thought, crouching down to the twins level. The flight was near eighteen hours. Of course it was a huge plane with everything necessary for being on that length of time, but it still made her tired just by thinking of it all, "But I promise, as soon as I can, it'll be the first thing I do." She said. As soon as she got to her hotel and settled in, the first thing she was going to do was call her family.

"Ok, now give me a hug. I'll see you very soon ok." She promised them as they both hugged her tightly, her head through the middle of them as they hugged into either side of her. She was going to miss them so much, it was undescribable how much she was going to miss them.

"I love you so much." She kissed their heads.

"Love you, mommy." Dylan smiled.

"Love you too, mommy." Heidi added. They were sad their mother was going away, but she was going to call and skype them, and she had promised to bring them presents back. It wasn't all bad.

AJ stood back up to her normal height, looking up into her husbands eyes eventually as he smiled to her.

"Joking aside, April. Be careful." He told her. The only thing that he didn't like about all this, was her being on her own, so far away. If anything were to happen to her, he was so so far away it was ridiculous. But he knew nothing would happen. She was a strong girl who could handle herself. She was there to write and enjoy her experience as a journalist.

"I will." She smied, "I love you so much." She said, wrapping her arms around him tightly for a comfortable goodbye hug, feeling him squeeze her tightly.

"I love you too." He smiled, cupping her cheeks and pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Her gate was now being given the last call out, and it really was time for her to go. So with a final kiss, and departing hands, she broke away from her family as painfully as she assumed it would be, smiling back to them as she handed over her boarding pass to the hostess at the door. She'd be back in no time. These three weeks would fly in.

Punk watched as she eventually disappeared through the door, watching it being shut over and locked, taking a look down at his children who were watching in sadness just like he was. He knew they'd miss her, but they still had him. Which he couldn't figure out if it was a bad or good thing.

"Hey, you guys wanna get some breakfast?" He asked as they nodded, "Yeah, let's go." He nodded.

Somehow Heidi had taken priority of her father's back, complaining that her feet were to sore to walk, whilst Dylan ran ahead, still in distance where his father could see him, making their way out of the huge airport. He would be able to do this no problem. His children were angels, all three of them. He couldn't wait to hear all about how AJ got on when she came home. He was sure she'd have an amazing time.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	64. Chapter 64

After an extremely long and restless flight, AJ finally arrived in South Africa. She had to travel quite a bit to reach her hotel, but it didn't bother her. She enjoyed the car journey, looking out the window and seeing the different places, the different way of life. She had text Punk to tell him she had arrived safely as soon as she landed. She planned on calling him later on once she was settled in.

It was so bizarre to her how everything worked around here. She knew it'd be different. But it was incredibly different. And incredibly warm.

She got settled into her hotel room eventually, unpacking her things for the next few weeks, taking in her view from the balcony of the town. It was quiet but equally as noisy. The town smelt strong but refreshing. She just felt like she was in a whole new world.

In the midst of unpacking her suitcase in her room, a knock at her door came about, alarming her immediately. She had only been in the room for five minutes.

She headed over to the door, pushing the handle down and swinging it open, staring on at the sallow skinned gentleman, maybe around her own age, standing with a smile that didn't sit well with her.

"April Brooks?" He made sure he had the right room.

"Yeah. Can I help you?" AJ shook her head at the man she'd never seen before. For someone to appear at her room door, minutes after arriving in the town, calling out her name, was slightly odd.

"I'm your rep, Vincent." The man spoke politely.

"My what?" AJ shook her head.

"Rep." Vincent laughed, "I show you around. Get you into places." He shrugged.

"I didn't... I didn't ask for a rep." She shook her head, "I think you've got the wrong room." She said.

"No, no... I got a phone call. You're here for business, yes?" Vincent said as AJ nodded, "Well I assume he was your boss, he called and asked for a rep to show you around." Vincent said as AJ nodded.

The young man seemed harmless, but she personally didn't think she needed someone to show her around and take her to places. It was part of the journey to explore herself, as well as write to her hearts content. But she couldn't turn the poor man away. People like him over here made pennies an hour doing the job he done. She would have felt awful if she shoo'd him away.

"Ok, well... let me unpack. Maybe you can show me around later?" She asked, "I'd like to shower and get settled in first before I go out." AJ said. She'd been on a flight for nearly a full day. She needed a shower and possibly a nap.

"Oh, yes. Of course. You just come find me when you are ready. I'm downstairs in the lobby." Vincent smiled. Although speaking english, he still had a south african twang to his voice, along with some mislead sentence construction.

"Ok. I will." AJ nodded, watching the young man walk away, shutting her room door over and heading back into the room to unpack. She wasn't expecting him. She didn't think it was all that necessary. She was big enough to look around herself. But he man seemed pleasant and welcoming. The least she could have done was let him do his job.

* * *

Back home in Chicago, all Punk had heard from AJ, was that she had landed safely and was in her hotel. She had promised to phone later on. He had missed her voice. He was missing her horribly, and he knew the twins were too.

The twins were currently at school, whilst he was lazing around at his mom's house with baby Luke. He hated the silence in the house. He hated not knowing what to do with himself other than take the dogs a walk, or have a cuddle with Luke on the sofa.

"You missing her?" Karen asked, looking at her son laid up on the couch, almost like a sulking teenager who had just been dumped by his girlfriend. Luke was fast asleep on the little play mat in the centre of the small living room, being watched closely by his father and grandmother.

"Like crazy." Punk sighed, "I can't believe it's only been a day." He sighed.

"It'll fly in. Trust me." Karen said, sitting down across from Punk on the other sofa, watching him sit up straight, hands firmly on his knees, something racing through his brain, "What?" She looked at him, watching him clasp his hands, looking down at the ground.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Anything." She said. It was what mother's were for.

"If you were going through... stuff, but you knew that if you told the person you loved about it, they'd worry and get upset. Would you still tell them?" He asked, looking up as his mother raised her eyebrows.

"By stuff, you mean?" She waited.

"I still..." He paused, "She'd kill me." He whispered to himself.

"You still what?" Karen said.

"I still have nightmares about... about prison." He said, "I still wake up, and think I'm there. I know it's been nearly two years. I just... I can't do anything to stop them. I've tried different remedies I've read about online. But I always just seem to get them." He said.

"And you haven't told April?" Karen shook her head.

"No. She'd freak out if she knew. I wake up sometimes during the night, I'm sweating, I'm... I'm feeling around the bed and looking around to make sure I'm ok, I think about tapping her and telling her, but she just... she looks to peaceful to disturb and upset." He said, "I don't know what to do." He shrugged.

"Phil, she's your wife. You need to tell her these things. It's been two years, and you're still suffering from nightmares and anxiety?" She said.

"Yeah." Punk said with guilt.

It wasn't like he was scared to tell his wife about his ongoing nightmares, that even though he said had stopped, hadn't actually. He just didn't want her to worry. Especially since she was doing so well. She didn't need the stress or the worry. This was the happiest he'd seen her in a long time.

"Phil, you know better than anyone that keeping things like that in, especially keeping it from April, isn't going to do you any good." Karen shook her head, "No one is going to be ashamed of you for still having nightmares, and still feeling uncomfortable at times. You seen so much, you lived through so much pain and sadness, for three years. You're bound to be shaken up, for quite some time." She said, "It's ok." She nodded.

"Is it?" Punk questioned, "I'm a father and a husband. I have a lot going for me. It's not like I'm depressed or anything. I just... it still haunts me. And I don't know what to do." He sighed.

"Do you know what your problem is?" She said, "You can't seem to admit the fact that you're struggling." He said, "You're allowed to ask for help." She said.

"Yeah? Well admitting to being weak isn't my strong point." He said, "What do you think I should do?" He asked.

"Maybe you should go see that therapist again." Karen said.

"She's all the way out in Vegas. I'd have to find a new one." He said, "Is a therapist even going to work?" He said.

"Well you said it worked the last time you went." Karen said, watching her son bury his head in guilt, "Phil..."

"I only went once the last time." He admitted.

"But April told me you..."

"I told her I'd be going out to therapy, but really I'd sit in my car in some desserted car park for an hour." He said.

He didn't like lying to his wife. Especially when she still didn't know that he dodged his way around the therapy she offered him when he got out of prison, but he just couldn't go. He just didn't know how to express his feelings. Especially with someone he never even knew. It was hard enough talking to his wife about this stuff, never mind some stranger in an office.

"Phil." Karen shook her head, "The first thing you need to do, is tell April." Karen said.

"But she's happy, mom. I don't want to ruin anything for her. I don't want to ruin her job for her. She'd wind up dropping out and staying with me. You know what she is like." He said, "I just want to figure this out on my own." He said.

"Well I can help you look for a therapist. Other than that, Phil... I honestly don't know." She said.

"You think a therapist will work?" Punk shook his head.

"If you give it a chance. Of course it will. These people know what they're talking about. They might also be able to give you something to help you sleep at night." She said as he nodded.

"Ok." He said quietly.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapters.**

 **Looks like Punk is still in some sort of darkness. Let's hope he can find some help! Thanks for all the reviews and support. I appreciate it so much! Keep it up.**


	65. Chapter 65

Since AJ was away, and the kids were pretty resless without their mother at home, Punk decided to keep them busy with making a batch of cookies from scratch. Little Luke had just been fed and changed and put back down to sleep, and he and the twins were downstairs in the kitchen.

"Ok, these ones are yours, and these ones are Dylan's." He spoke to Heidi as he gave them paper cases to place the mix into, letting them have their own.

"Mommy loves cookies." Dylan exclaimed while his father helped him put a dollop of mix in each paper case. Heidi was managing fine on her own.

"She does. Doesn't she." Punk nodded, "We'll make some for her when she comes home. Yeah?" He said.

"Yeah." Dylan nodded with a smile. It had only been a few days since AJ had been gone. She called every night to say goodnight to the twins, and to catch up with her husband, but apart from that, he hadn't heard from her. He missed her so much. It was hard work looking after the kids by himself.

"Ok, I'll put these in the oven, you guys go wash your hands and go into the living room." He told them as they finished off the bowl of cookie mix.

"Can Luke have some?" Heidi asked curiously.

"No. He's too small." Punk said. The baby boy was still on formula, although he was growing so fast. He was a such a joy and treasure to look after. It was nice, one the twins had gone to bed, to lie in bed with him tucked into his chest. It didn't make him feel completely alone.

He watched as the twins scuttered away out of the kitchen to go wash their hands, leaving him to put their cookies in the oven to bake, setting the timer and washing his own hands at the sink. He liked to think of himself as a good father. Like he always said, when he had kids, he wanted them to have the childhood he missed out on. He didn't want to turn out like his own father. He took equal time at night to say goodnight to them both. He'd take them to the park, or to the movies, or bowling. Anything that made their little faces light up. Even just small things like making a batch of chocolate chip cookies on a Friday night after school. Simple things like that meant the world.

Once he had cleaned up around the kitchen, he began to head into the living room where the kids were, having to back track his steps when he heard the doorbell ring. He had to rack his brain to try think of who it would be. It was too late to be anyone he knew. But that didn't mean he was going to ignore it.

He opened the door up, looking on beyond the raining steps as he seen a familiar but not too familiar face stand into the light. She was shivering. Soaked from head to toe. The same eyes as his wife staring desperately into his own.

"Phil... is that you?" She raised her hood up that was barely keeping her dry.

"Erica..." Punk shook his head. He had only met Erica once, and it was at the time where he thought he and AJ were finished. A time where he didn't like to think about.

"I'm so glad you're here." She sighed as Punk shook his head to himself. Why was she glad he was here?

"Uh... do you want to come in?" He asked her, assuming she would. She looked like she'd been in the cold for weeks, she was dripping wet and she almost looked dirty.

She nodded quickly, stepping into the house as Punk closed the door over, "Not to be rude, Erica. But... why are you here?" He said.

"Is April in?" Erica said, really feeling more comfortable talking to her sister, although she did like Phil.

"No, she isn't actually. She's in South Africa working." He told her, "I'll put your jacket on the radiator." He insisted as she unzipped her coat, handing it to him as he walked off into the hallway to put her jacket on the warm radiator, making his way back to her as she stood at the doorway.

"South Africa huh?" Erica nodded, impressed with her little sisters adventurous mind.

"Yeah. She's away for three weeks." Punk nodded, "Is... Is everything ok? Only, you showing up here is a little random if you ask me." He said honestly.

"Well I was hoping I could have spoken to her, but... I need a place to stay. If you aren't ok with it, I can move on, I'm sure I can find some sort of hostel. I was just hoping my sister could put me up for a few nights until I got on my feet." She said timidly.

"Your sister? As in, the sister you turned your back on? That sister?" Punk raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't turn my back on April. I just... I was busy with other things. And you had just killed a man, may I remind you. Things were a little crazy." She said, "I love April. I always have." She said.

"Why don't you have a place to stay anyway?" Punk asked her, folding his arms.

"Well I came over to the US, thinking it'd be easy to get a job, and somehow find somewhere to rent, but I've managed to do neither. Mom had told me that you'd moved out here, she also told me that April turned her away. So I thought I would stop by." She said.

"Well I'm not exactly going to send you back outside now, am I?" He raised his eyebrows.

"It'd mean a lot." She said with sincerity as Punk nodded.

"Ok. I mean, there's plenty of room." Punk said as a voice echoed behind him.

"Daddy, who is that?" Dylan asked curiously whilst Heidi stood behind him, both having heard voices. At first they thought it was their mother. Erica and AJ did have very similar voices. But to their disappointment it wasn't.

"Uh... kids, this is Erica... auntie Erica." He corrected himself.

"Oh... you two have gotten so big." Erica gasped. The last time she had seen or heard anything about the twins, they were just toddlers crawling around. She couldn't believe the size of them. Heidi just looked like April when she was that age, and little Dylan was his father's double, only a little more innocent.

"This is mommy's sister." Punk explained, "She's going to stay for a bit with us." Punk said. He didn't see how he had a choice. He was too soft to tell Erica to turn around and get out. Plus, Erica was his family. She was the twins and Luke's auntie. And back when he and April had split up, she always had nice things to say about him. There was no issues.

"You two get back into the living room, I'll be in, in a minute." He said, as their nosey little selfes padded their little footsteps back into the living room.

"They've gotten so big. They're adorable." Erica smiled as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. They're at school and everything." Punk said, "I can, give you some of April's clothes, if you want to take a shower." He said.

"It'd take me quite a while to slip into her size zero's." Erica chuckled as Punk smiled.

"You aren't that much different in size." He said, "You look a bit..."

"Dirty?" Erica finished for him, "I have been sleeping in hostels for the past month." She said, "I guess I should shower. Tell April I'm sorry if I stretch her clothes." She said.

* * *

Punk eventually lead her upstairs, grabbing some of AJ's clothes from their bedroom, handing them into Erica who was making herself comfortable in one of the guest bedrooms. He never had a problem with Erica. From what he knew, her and AJ were very close sisters until everything kicked off with Jeremy. She just done what everyone done. What Dean and Seth done. What Kaitlyn done. She seemed to be on her last option here, and he'd never let her grow cold outside.

Once he had left her to shower, he went downstairs to get the cookies out the oven, letting the twins eat one or two whilst watching their night time childrens programmes in the living room with the dogs. The house was warm and cosy, the winter nights were upon them now, and while April was no doubt getting a tan on her already golden skin, he and the twins were here in bitter Chicago with blankets and the fire crackling.

He made Erica a cup of coffee in the kitchen, sitting down at the table with his own made one, texting April who was texting him back and forth about South Africa as a place. She'd sent a few pictures of herself on top of mountains, or just a few pictures of the place itself. It looked beautiul, and she seemed to be loving it so far, as well as enjoying the writing side of it. Although she had told him jokingly that she might have to take five hundred African children home with her. The poverty was unreal.

He put his phone down once he seen Erica walk through the kitche door. He didn't plan on telling April about Erica until he called her. He didn't want to text her about it.

"Thank you." Erica smiled, taking a seat across from Punk at the table, "My mom underestimates you, you know." She said.

"Really? Hows that?" Punk said.

"You're a good man. You're a wonderful father. Letting April go off to do what she loves. I knew you were always just protecting her." She said as Punk nodded.

"Well you'd be the only one." Punk said, hearing the twins from the living room being loud and noisy like the five year olds they were, "It's their favourite time of the night. All their programmes." He rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, the go to bed soon." He laughed as she smiled.

"Them and me both." She said, "I really appreciate you letting me stay. If it was April here she'd probably throw me out. Mom told me... what happened when you went to prison." She said, having found out about Rachel, and automatically felt horrible for not being there for her sister.

"Yeah? Well the more and more people find about what happened, the more and more they feel the need to crawl back to April. She doesn't want the sympathy." He said.

"I know. I just... I wish I knew. It's just so awful." She shook her head.

"Yeah, well think about how April felt." He said.

"You both never deserved any of that." She said, "You're good people. Wonderful parents. It wasn't fair." She said, "But everything is ok now. Right?" She made sure.

"Right." Punk nodded.

"Thank you, again." She said, placing her hand on top of his, through no fault of her own, staring into his green eyes as he looked back emotionless. There was awkward air surrounding them. Her hand was not meant to be placed on his, nor were her eyes meant to be staring into his with desire, "I'm going to... head to bed." She pulled her hand away as he nodded, not saying anything, not knowing what to say. He just watched her as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Surely he was just overthinking. He'd never been thanked in a friendly way by a awkward eye stare and a firm grip on his hand. That was something his wife would do. And his relationship with his wife was one no other would experience. He was sure he was just over reacting. Erica was clearly grateful for being let in. But it wasn't necessary to thank him in such a way. Like he said, it was no doubt nothing, and he did like Erica. More than he liked the majority of April's family. He'd put her up for a few nights until she found her feet. He was sure April woudn't have a problem with it.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	66. Chapter 66

The next morning, Punk woke up, in his normal panic, one of his nightmares having shook him, sending him bolting up in bed, feeling around the soft covers, opening his tired eyes to the room he was in. His room. No prison walls. No uncomfortable bed. His room. His house. They were becoming out of control. They had to stop. He was fed up of feeling captive by them.

He swung his legs around, dangling them off the edge of the bed as he rubbed his eyes, opening them back up and noticing Luke wasn't in his crib, quickly standing up and rushing out of the room.

The first thing he done was checked the twins room. They would be in big trouble if they had lifted Luke out of his crib without telling him. They weren't capeable of looking after his tiny self on their own. But to his dismay, the twins weren't in their beds either.

He ran downstairs, two at a time, running into the living room like a maniac, bursting through the kitchen, almost falling with how fast he was pacing, pausing suddenly when he seen the twins sitting at the table eating breakfast, all ready for school, whilst Luke lay in his aunts arms. It was only then when he realised he was standing in his boxers.

"What are you doing?" He shook his head.

"I was up." Erica said, "I thought I'd let you sleep." She said as he raised his eyebrows.

"You came into my room and took my son from his crib?" He put his hands out at her idiotic move. She had no right to come here and try fufill AJ's duties.

"He was crying. I thought I'd help you out." She shrugged. She didn't think it'd be such a big deal.

"I can look after my kids on my own." He said, walking over, ripping Luke from her arms, as gently as he could without pretending things were ok.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, watching as Punk walked away with Luke.

She had no business coming into his room and lifting Luke from his crib, just because he was crying. This was his house, his children, he had everything under control. She was only here to have a roof over her head. If he had it his way, she'd stay put in her bedroom out of his way.

* * *

Once the kids had been dropped off to school, and Luke was passed over to Punks mom for a day, Punk made his way back to the house where he was promised a skype call from his wife. He was so excited to see her. Even though she wasn't in touching distance, it was still better than just hearing her voice.

He opened up the laptop, waiting around for her to call, almost breaking the laptop mouse when he seen she was calling, quickly answering, smiling when he seen her image appear.

"Hey." She smiled, lying on her hotel room bed, flat on her stomach.

"Hey." He said with a sweet smile. He hated that this was the closest he was getting to her. But a week had nearly passed. There was only two more to go.

"How are you? What time is it over there?" She asked curiously.

"Just going on 10am." He said, "I just put the kids out to school, my mom is watching Luke today." He said.

"So you have a day to yourself then." She smiled, "What you gonna do?" She asked.

"Nothing probably." He chuckled, "How is it over there?" He asked.

"Oh, it's great. I so wish you were here. Everything is so different." She smiled, "I have such an amazing rep showing me around. He's taken me to so many good restaurants. The food is amazing." She gushed as he raised his eyebrows.

"He?" He smiled with no self control, "You're going out to dinner with some guy every night?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, "It was my boss who set it up. He just shows me around all the best places. Gets me fast passes and stuff." She shrugged, "Jealous are we?" She raised her eyebrows. She knew what he was like.

"Just a little." He nodded as she laughed. She may have laughed, but he wasn't joking. Knowing now that there was some man half way across the world spending one on one time with his wife made his blood sizzle from head to toe.

"So what's been going on? How are my babies?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"They're fine." Punk smiled, "All three of them. We made cookies last night. Heidi won an award at school. Dylan was jealous and kicked her. Heidi punched him back and his tooth that was wobbly is no longer... there." He shrugged as AJ laughed.

"That's all I've missed?" She laughed.

"Pretty much." He said, thinking about the burden floating around his head that was of course, her sister. She needed to know. He couldn't keep it from her, "Also, AJ... I know you probably won't like this, but... you're sister is staying at the house." He said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Why the hell is she staying?" AJ shook her head. Punk knew how she felt about her family. Why would he go and let her sister in?

"She just showed up on the doorstep last night. She has no place to go, I said I'd put her up for a few nights." He said, "I couldn't turn her away, April." He said.

"Why not? I would have." She said.

"Because... she's a young girl, just like you... I coudn't leave her out in the cold." He said, "She's not doing any harm." He told her, although that wasn't completely true, "And she has apologised for turning her back on you." He said.

"Everyone slowly but surely is." AJ rolled her eyes, "Just a few nights. I don't want her there when I come back." AJ said.

"Just a few nights." He said as Punk picked up on a knock through the laptop speakers.

"Ok, baby. I gotta go catch dinner. Tell the kids I love them. And I love you." She smiled as he nodded.

"Love you too." He said quietly, watching the call cut off as he slammed the laptop close. He hated that she was over there away from him as it was, but knowing she was being acquainted by some rep who was apparently taking her to all the best places. It made him seethe.

"How is she?" He heard a voice from the kitchen door, turning around and looking over at Erica, rolling his eyes.

"She's fine." He said, "Doesn't like you being here though." He said as she laughed, folding her arms.

"I didn't think she would." She admitted, "I'll be out your hair in a few days. I've applied for so many jobs. Someone has to accept." She said, "And I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't know you were so protective over them." She said.

"Well they're my kids." He looked at her like she was stupid, "I wake up and see my four month old son gone from his crib, along with the twins. You gave me a heart attack." He said, running his hands through his hair.

"I am sorry." She said sincerely, "It won't happen again." She promised.

"It's fine. You were just trying to help." He shook his head, "Can I ask you something?" He asked as she took a seat across from him at the table.

"Sure." She nodded with a smile.

"What's a rep?" He asked. He had a slight idea, but he wanted a woman's persepctive of it. He'd never actually encountered one. He always just used google to find the best places. He assumed AJ would have done the same.

"As in... like a holiday rep?" She shook her head.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Eh... well I guess they're friendly. Maybe a little too friendly. They do get you to the best places, but sometimes they're a little weird." She shrugged, "Why?"

"It's April. She's apparently got a rep, showing her around everywhere." He shrugged.

"So you're jealous?" She questioned.

"No." He shook his head firmly.

"Worried?" She questioned again.

"Why would I worry?" He shook his head.

"Because a pretty girl like April, travelling alone, thousands of miles from home. You aren't telling me you think she's completely safe out there, are you?" She shook her head.

"You don't think she's safe?" Punk questioned immediately.

"Well between me and you, April is easily led." She shrugged, "I wouldn't worry too much though. They rep guys aren't all that bad. And if he's being paid a standard amount of money by her boss, he won't be weird." She said, "Don't worry. She'd tell you if she felt unsafe." She said, which was true. She would have called or text him to tell him she felt unsafe. But that didn't mean he was on edge.

"You think?" He asked.

"Hey, she'll be ok." She smiled as he nodded, "I wish I had someone like you to look out for me the way you do with her." She smiled, placing her hand on top of his yet again, only this time she stroked up and down it in a caressing way. A way that only his wife was allowed to do.

"What are you doing?" He shook his head, pulling his hand away as she shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, "I'm just saying... you're a good man." She nodded, "You're brave, and strong, protecting. You're caring and gentle." She smiled, filling his ears with everything he wanted to hear, "You haven't had it easy, huh?" She frowned as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "You didn't deserve prison. You're a good man."

"You've said that." Punk said quietly, watching her frame lift slowly forward from her chair. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but as soon as she began to inch closer towards his face, he had a rough idea.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	67. Chapter 67

"What... what the hell are you doing?" Punk shook his head before she got the chance to meet his lips, quickly getting to his feet and backing away from her like he'd seen a ghost. He wasn't sure why this was happening. He had enough to deal with. With his nightmares and what not. He didn't need this. He didn't need anything else to worry about, "What the hell are you playing at?" He shrieked, demanding some answers from her.

"I just thought..."

"Thought what? That you could come come on to your sisters husband? Claim to love her, do you?" He questioned, "You're just as bad as your mom." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. You seemed upset and worried." She sighed, trying to say anything to make everything ok.

"That didn't mean I was giving you an open invitation to my fucking mouth." He spat, "I'm going out. You better be gone when I come back." He said, pushing by her out of the kitchen and out of the house all together. He was absoloutely shellshocked with her actions. Was she just stupid or was she here all along to twist things. He didn't care. He just wanted her out of his house. It was a wonder April had turned out the way she had with how spiteful and evil her mother and sister were. She clearly took traits from her father and brother.

He headed over to his mothers where Luke was, walking on into the house in rush, walking straight into the kitchen where his mother was, startling her with his sudden outburst.

"Phil..." She placed her hand on her chest, "Phil, what's wrong?" She asked suddenly as she seen her son breathing heavily, like he was struggling to breathe, his eyes were all over the place and he looked like he was going to collapse any minute.

"I can't do this." He shook his head, "I can't do this anymore."

* * *

Back in South Africa with AJ, she was just back from dinner with Vincent. Despite what Punk thought, the man was showing her around the town, and that was strictly it. There was nothing else going on. She knew Punk would have been interested and worried when she spoke about him. But she was loyal, and it was him she loved.

She was sitting in her hotel room, late on, her laptop out in front of her, some scattered notes over the desk as she sat on the reclining chair, spinning around with her pen in her mouth, just thinking of something to write. She didn't like the thought of her sister living in her home. She thought it was pretty cowardly of her to show up when she wasn't even in the country. Just like her mother, she wasn't willing to give her sister a chance. She joined everyone else when they all turned their backs on her. The grudge was just too big to let go.

She sat playing with the necklace that Punk had bought her, twisting it around as she tried to think of something to write with her gathered information. Her head was a mess.

Luckily enough, to distrupt her dead silence of unknown, her door was knocked. She looked at the clock, rather late for house keeping if you asked her.

She got off her chair, walking over to the door and opening it up, smiling as she seen it was her newly found friend over the past week.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey. You ok?" Vincent asked with a smile as AJ nodded.

"Just... having some trouble writing." She explained as Vincent nodded.

"Well, if you're needing a break. There's a party just about fifteen minutes out of town, there's lots of people like you, eh... journalists..."He remembered the name, "I could take you if you like." He smiled.

AJ knew she should have said no. She had a lot of work to do. And she didn't even like parties that much. But she thought, whilst she was here, there was no reason for her not to enjoy herself.

"Ok... just, let me get changed. I'll meet you down in the lobby." She nodded as he smiled.

"See you down there." Vincent smiled as AJ closed the door over.

He waited for a minute, pressing his ear up against the door as he heard AJ move around quickly. He removed himself from against the door and began to walk down the corridor, lifting his phone out and raising it to his ear.

"I have her. She's coming."

* * *

"Phil... you can't be serious." Karen shook her head as Punk stood in the living room of his mothers house, hands behind his head as he took deep breaths.

"I need out of here, mom. I don't feel well. I feel... I feel like I'm back there. I'm paranoid. I... the nightmares, god the nightmares... they're horrifying." He shook at the thought, "I need to go find help." He said.

"Phil, you're just having a hard time without April. She'll be home soon. You guys can talk, and you can see about getting a therapist." She said, "There's no need for any drastic decisions." She said, "Running away will not solve your problems. I didn't raise you like that." She shook her head.

"You didn't raise me." He turned to her as she took a step back of disbelief, "I... I was raised around scum. You just got the aftermath of what I already was." He shook his head, "I am no use to anyone." He said as Karen shook her head.

"You have three children. You can't turn your back on them. What is April going to think when she comes home? Knowing her husband had just up and left?" Karen shook her head.

"She'll understand. If... if she knows why I done it. I just need to go clear my head somewhere. I... I feel like I'm losing my god damn mind." He said.

"Then lose your mind. But if you walk, you lose your children, and your wife. Don't you think April has had enough people running from her these past few years? You two are finally getting on with things. You're just... these nightmares, they're scaring you. You can get help for them." She promised him, but she knew when her son was going to do something, she knew the look in his eyes.

"I can't stay here. I don't want to make her go back there with me. I don't want her to be worried or scared. I've... I've scared her enough." He shook his head.

"She'll be even more worried knowing that you just left. What about Dylan and Heidi? Luke might not know what's going on, but they twins need you. They aren't babies like the last time, where they easily forgot you. They know who you are." She said, "You cannot leave them." She said.

"All they ever needed was their mother." He shook his head.

"You really want to leave your family?" She gasped with a crack in her voice.

"No. Of course I don't." He sighed, "I just need to go find help. I need to try and find myself. I can't... I can't go any longer. You all think I had nightmares for the first few months, but I've been dealing with these for two years." He said, "I can't take it anymore. I wake up and I'm in that cell, I'm missing April, I see my old cell mate, hanging from the light." He shut his eyes to discard the image, "I'm not taking April back down that road again. I need to do this on my own." He said.

"Then do it on your own. Just don't leave." She begged, "I already have one daughter in rehab. I don't need a son going missing." She shook her head.

"How do you expect me to get help if I don't go out and find some?" He asked with frustration, "Help isn't just going to slap me in the face one morning, and I'll be better." He said, "I'm scared that if I don't get help soon, I'm going to lose it." He said.

"Oh, Phil. Please listen to me. You just need to take a few deep breaths. There is help around here. You don't have to leave your home and family. Your children need you. You can't leave them. I know how much you love them." She sighed.

"I'm doing it for them. So I can get better. And I don't need to keep looking over my shoulder anymore."

"And what makes you so sure that April is going to be ok with you just leaving? Without an explanation. I mean... are you even going to tell me where you plan on going?" She said. She couldn't believe he was even considering this. But nothing she could say was getting through to him. He looked frustrated, and worried, and sick. He did need some sort of help. She just didn't believe that running from his family was going to help the situation.

"Because she loves me. And she'll want me to get better." He shrugged as Karen shook her head.

"You haven't even told her that you're still struggling with a lot. How is she meant to understand when you've been hiding it from her? That girl has been through enough... you can't leave her again." Karen shook her head, it just didn't seem like the Phil she knew was in front of her. But she guessed that was the problem. This was the paranoid, and terrified Phil.

He didn't want to make this decision. But just having Erica in the house, building up on all the other things he had going on, it just broke him to his final straw. He needed help. And he wasn't sure what kind yet. Professional, mental, physical, every help possible. These nightmares had gotten to the point where he was afraid to fall asleep at night. He knew running wasn't the answer. But he didn't want his children to be around his negativity. He wasn't running from his family. He was crying out for help. It was something he wanted to do alone. He didn't want to pull April down the dark road he had to go back down again. All he wanted was the best for her, and he couldn't give her the best when he was looking over his shoulder every minute of the day. The man she fell in love with was buried beneath a dark shadow. He needed help getting rid of the darkness inside him. Because he had tried everything.

"I'm doing this." He told his mother, "April will understand." He said, walking out of the living room and out of the house.

"Will she?" Karen whispered to herself, holding her forehead as she sighed. It hurt to see him in so much emotional pain. He was the strong one out of this family. He was the one that pieced them all together at the end of the day, but he seemed to be the weakest now.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	68. Chapter 68

"You ready?" Vincent smiled as AJ nodded, meeting him in the ground floor of the hotel, "It's actually not that far driving distance." He smiled as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry I took so long. I was trying to call my husband, but he wasn't picking up." She shrugged. She was going to call Punk to tell him she wouldn't phone tonight due to being out, but he never picked up anyway. She figured he was maybe picking the twins up from school.

"It's fine." Vincent smiled, "Let's go." He led the way as AJ followed.

"So, this is just a place for journalists?" She asked curiously. It was believable considering there were a lot of journalists out here. It was an interesting country.

"Yeah." Vincent nodded, "Maybe then you can ask around on what to write." He smiled, opening the car door for her as she smiled gratefully, getting into the back seat as he got in the front, turning the engine on.

After an estimated twenty minutes drive, they finally arrived outside some sort of club. She stepped out of the car, looking up as men after men walked in. Surely this wasn't it...

"This is it?" She turned to Vincent.

"Yeah." Vincent nodded, "It looks much better inside than out." He convinced her as she nodded slowly, following him, looking around as she walked through the half broken door. It didn't take a genius to figure out what this so called rep had tricked her into. This was clearly the run down side of the town, the dangerous side. She was terrified.

"Do you want a drink?" Vincent asked her. They were in a poor excuse for a club. It was dirty, and filled with ninety percent men.

"I don't drink." She shook her head as he raised his eyebrows, "Where is the other journalists?" She asked, even though she knew there was no other men or women like her here. She was clearly in danger.

"They're coming soon." Vincent smiled.

"Ok, well... excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." She said as he nodded.

"Come straight back." He said, with a glint in his eyes that she hadn't seen until now. She nodded, but deep inside she was screaming. She didn't ask for this. She was only here working. She was a mother and a wife. She didn't want caught up in anything like this.

She rushed to the toilet, or what was supposed to be the toilets, stepping into the cubicle and locking the door. Her shaking hands dug into her purse, pulling out her cell to which she immediately dialled her husbands number.

The phone rang out and rang out, he just wasn't answering. She really needed him now. More than ever. Not that he was going to be able to walk to Africa within two seconds, but surely he would know what to do, to tell her. But he wasn't answering. She had no choice but to leave him a message.

"Phil... listen, please call me back when you get this. I... I think I'm in trouble. I don't know what to do. Please, please call me back." Her voice hitched as she hung up on the message left, placing her phone back into her purse, walking out to the sinks where she bumped into another girl.

"Sorry..." She paused as she looked at the girl. Jet black hair straggled over her face, her mascara had cried out over her face, and her white skin had red hand prints and bruises all over it. Not to mention her outfit was revealing all.

"Please help me." She cried as AJ swallowed loudly.

Wherever she was, she needed to get out of quickly, or else she seen herself in deep, deep trouble.

* * *

"Phil... you aren't really going through with this... are you?" Karen sighed as Punk had made his way back around to the house, this time with a small bag.

"I am." He said, "Stop... stop acting like it's out of choice." He told her, "I just want to get better. I want all the nightmares, and the memories to just stop. I'm no use to anyone like this." He shook his head.

"Phil, I can't stress enough how much your children need you. You can't leave them. They love you. You and April are all they know." She said, "Don't walk out on them." She shook her head, "You can tell me all you like that you aren't walking out on them, but you are. You're leaving them. April is going to be absoloutely destroyed when she finds out you left them whilst she was away." She said.

"She will. But she'll understand when she realises how hard this is for me." He said, "I don't want to be like this. I still have to wake up and live with the fact I killed a man. Did I mean it? No. But did I still kill the guy? Yeah. I still haven't came to terms with that. Now that I'm at peace, and I'm finally relaxing, it's giving me a chance to think about things more closely." He said, "I need to go away and find help." He said.

"But why do you need to go away and do that? There will be help around here somewhere. It makes sense for you to stay, Phil. You're a terrific father, and a wonderful husband. You can't just neglect your family." She shook her head.

"I don't want this to be a healing process for my family too. This is my problems. I don't want them being dragged down with me." He said.

"So you think leaving them is going to make them happier than you staying where they can help you? You should be around your family, those who love you." She shook her head, "You're going about this in the wrong way, Phil."

"April and the kids will be fine. April will understand. And it's not like I'm leaving forever. I could never leave them forever." He shook his head.

"What about those times you promised the twins that you weren't ever going to leave them again? Don't break the promises you keep with your children, Phil. Please... stay." She shook her head.

"You can't make me feel any worse than what I already do." He lifted his bag from the couch, walking out into the hallway.

"You aren't even going to say goodbye? The twins are still at school." She said, "Luke is upstairs in his crib. You're just going to leave them? So easily?"

"Nothing about this is easy, mom." He said firmly, "I'm doing this for my kids. I'm a mess. I wake up every morning, and all I can think about, is how unfortunate it is for the three of them to have a killer as a father." He said, "I'm going to get myself together. I'll be back." He said as Karen just shook her head.

"April won't forgive you for this. You'll lose her." She said as he shook his head.

"We'll never lose each other." He said, "The only thing I'm losing is myself." He said, opening the front door, taking his keys and phone out of his jean pockets, placing them on the table behind the door, "I'll be ok." He promised.

"How will I know when you aren't taking your phone with you?" She said, "What if April calls?"

"She'll eventually call here. Just tell her everything is ok. I'll see her soon." He said, "This is good." He tried to convince her, "I'm going to sort myself out."

"Nothing about this is good. You have three children who need you." She said as he stepped outside.

"Just tell them I'll be back soon." He said, walking down the gateway, out of the gate and down the sidewalk, not looking back. He was done with ignoring these dark feelings. He was going to get help, for him and for his family. He would be back in no time. Once he explained to AJ, she'd understand. Their love conquered everything. She was a big girl. She could take care of herself. Right now, he needed to go sort himself out. All he could think about, for the past few months, was how much a of a criminal he was, and how unfortunate his children were for having a father like him, and visualising the day he had to tell the twins and Luke what he had done. They'd be disgusted. He just needed to go find help. He needed to get out of this trap. So he could live his life the way he wanted to. The way he used to before he killed Jeremy. He was sure he could do it with the proper help and care. He was down to his last option now. He just hoped it worked.

Back in Punks moms house, she had switched kettle on for a cup of coffee before apparently going out to get the twins from school. She had no idea what she was meant to tell them. Was she supposed to them that daddy was sick? Or that he was just going away for a while but he'd be back in no time. He hated that her son felt like this was his only way out.

She turned his phone on that he had left, watching it light up as she stirred her coffee around in the mug, suddenly alarmed by the amount of miscalls he had from April. An unreal amount. There was also a voice message that had been left from her. She couldn't just ignore it, so she opened the message up and put it on loud speaker.

"Phil... listen, please call me back when you get this. I... I think I'm in trouble. I don't know what to do. Please, please call me back."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	69. Chapter 69

"What is this place?" AJ dared to ask the terrified, shivering girl who she had stumbled upon.

"I-I don't know. All I know is, I was going to meet some other people that do the same job as me. My rep took me here. He... he disappeared once he gave me my drink, everything just went blurry after that. I think they put something in my drink. Don't drink anything they give you." She shook her head.

"You're a journalist?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I'm... I'm Paige." She extended her hand as AJ shook it.

"April." AJ nodded, "Ok..." AJ began to look around in a panic, suddenly realising that her rep would begin to worry why she wasn't back yet. They needed to get out of here, "I'm sure there's a back door to this place." She sighed.

"There might be. But this place is swarming. You're the first girl I've bumped into." Paige sighed, "I just... these guys are trouble." She said as AJ suddenly heard her phone ringing from her purse. Finally. He had got her message.

She quickly took her phone out as Paige watched, realising to her disappointment that it was actually Karen, and not her husband, "Hello." She answered immediately.

"April... April, what's wrong sweetheart? I got your message on Phil's phone." Karen said, "Are you ok?"

"Not really. Is Phil there?" She asked quickly.

"Phil is out of town. He went to visit Dean and Seth in Vegas." Karen said, just to pass over time without having to explain to AJ that her husband had actually up and left, "What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, I really need him." AJ sighed, placing her hand on her forehead as tears began to well in her eyes. It was beginning to sink in now that she was half way across the world, and in so much danger, whilst her husband was clueless.

"April, are you in serious danger? Talk to me." Karen said, completely worried.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I... my rep, he's taken me to this place and, I'm not sure what it is, but I know it isn't good. I don't think I'm going to get out." She sighed, her voice crackling with fear whilst Paige stood by, shivering with fear also, but a little more thankful that she had finally found another woman.

"Ok..." Karen sighed, placing her hand on her forehead. It felt like one thing after the other was just happening, "Is there any way you can get out without anyone noticing?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm in the toilets just now. I'm gonna get caught out soon. I don't know what to do." She cried. All she longed for was to be home now. She wasn't sure this whole 'travelling' thing was for her after all. She was terrified of what may happen to her.

"Ok. Try getting out without anyone noticing. You'll be ok, April. I'm gonna... I'm gonna get in touch with Phil as quick as I can." She said, not sure if she could promise that. She was ever so worried for her daughter in law, but she was trying to act calm. Only something like this would have happened when Punk decided to go on walkabout.

"Ok... I'll... I'll call you back." AJ nodded, hanging up and turning to Paige, "We have to get out of here. We have to get out of here, and we have to go straight to the airport." She said.

"But all my things are at my hotel." Paige said.

"So are mine." AJ said, "But we need to get as far away as possible from here. They'll just come looking for us as soon as they realise we're gone." She said as Paige nodded.

"O-Ok..." Paige nodded, "I'm sure I seen an exit just by the men's bathroom." Paige said as AJ nodded.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Ok, let's go." She said, trying her best to act calm. Wether Punk called her or not. She was most definitley on her own here, well, on her own with Paige who she had just met and befriended out of both being terrified. All she wanted to do, was get out of this place, and get on a flight to take her back home. She just hoped she could keep it together.

* * *

Punk had gotten on the underground train, not looking back or else he'd hesitate. He hated how bad things looked for him. How it looked like he was abandoning his children, when really he was going away to get better for his children, for his family. He just didn't want to feel this way anymore. It had taken him two years to finally admit to himself that he still felt imprisoned. Even though he was out, it didn't mean he didn't think of that night he killed Jeremy. The sirens, the handcuffs, April horrified in the corner of the room with the twins. He had to go get better, so he could be the father he wanted to be. Despite what April and his mother thought of him as a father, and how wonderful they thought he was, he still had his doubts. He wanted to do this alone. He felt like it was only natural to conquer his own fears by himself.

He had no idea where he was going, he just wanted to go somewhere quiet, where he could think, and evaluate what exactly his problems were. He knew the basics like his nightmares, memories, flashbacks, just actually living every day knowing he had murdered a man. But he wanted to know if there was something else stopping him from being happy, something that he just hadn't figured out yet. He guessed that was where the professional help would come in.

He knew that there'd be consequences when he came back home. April would be furious with him, and the twins would be wondering where he'd gone. But once he sat April down and told her how much he was dealing with when he came home, and how he had to go away and sort himself out, she'd understand. Hopefully.

Like he said, he had no idea where he was going. All he knew, was he was sitting on a train, his hads were buried into his face, and he just wanted to be happy. That was all he wanted to get out of this hiatus. He just wanted to be happy again. Like the kind of happy he was when he met April. He didn't want to be afraid anymore. He wanted to give AJ all the joy and happiness he promised he'd give her when he said his wedding vows. He wanted to be a good father. A happy father. And that's why he was getting away. So he could get rid of all this darkness and anxiety inside him.

* * *

Back in South Africa, AJ had thankfully managed to find her way out of danger with her new found friend Paige. Since there was no flights to England, which was where Paige lived, for another day, AJ suggested, to keep safe, that she come to Chicago with her. There was a flight just in time as they arrived. She wanted out as quick as possible. She was scared, and she felt alone, and the fact that Punk wasn't there to help her when she needed him upset her. But she guessed he probably didn't know she was in danger.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked Paige who was curled in at the window seat of the plane, a blanket around her, hugging her body. She had clearly been through worse than her, but AJ was glad she managed to help the poor girl. As soon as they had escaped out of the back door in the club, they headed straight to the airport, forgetting any luggage or work they had, they were too frightened to spend any longer in the town.

"Yeah." Paige whispered, "I just want to sleep." She told AJ, "I can't believe this. This trip was meant to be so interesting, and so fun. I was expecting so much and then... then this happens." She sighed.

"Me too." AJ nodded, "I never thought it was going to be like this." AJ admitted, "Once we get to Chicago, you can crash at my place and get the next flight out to England." AJ smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." Paige whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. She was just a young girl. Probably still stayed with her parents. She had been through a lot, and no doubt felt alone. AJ was just glad she helped her. She just wanted to be at home, in her husbands arms. The world really was a cruel place.

* * *

Karen had collected the twins from school later on. AJ had text to tell her that she was on an emergency flight home. There just seemed to be so much going on right now, and the man that usually made everything ok, that normally pieced everything together, had ran away.

"Granny, where is daddy?" Heidi asked, sitting at the dinner table tucking into dinner with her brother as Karen stood feeding Luke, watching over them. She didn't have an honest answer to tell them. She didn't know where their daddy was, but at least she knew that AJ was on her way home. And how torn she was going to be when she found out that her husband had left the city. She clearly needed him more than ever, and he had gone. She couldn't even phone him. He'd left his phone.

"He's just... he's just going to be away for a little while. But your mother is coming home soon. Isn't that exciting, huh?" She smiled to them. She was trying her best to keep it together. But she had a son who had walked away, and a daughter in law who was terrified, cutting her journey short and heading back home to what she expected was her awaiting husband.

Everything was just a mess.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	70. Chapter 70

After a stressful eighteen hour flight, AJ finally arrived in Chicago. She had never missed the bitter air so much in her entire life. She was shaken from her travels to South Africa. All she wanted was to stay home, cuddle her husband and be with her children.

Since Karen had told her that Phil had gone off to Vegas to see Dean and Seth, she figured she'd drop by at her house first. AJ was assuming that Punk had taken the children with him, but obviously not as she stood at the front door, being greeted by Dylan in his pyjamas who opened up with a large smile.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed as AJ gasped, she hadn't realized how much she had missed them until now. She lifted Dylan up into her arms as Heidi ran out, hugging her waist, refusing to let go.

"Oh, mommy's missed you so so much." AJ cried, holding them closer than ever, shutting her eyes and walking into the house. Paige was waiting outside in the running cab, phoning her folks at home to tell her what was happening, but most importantly, that she was safe now.

"Oh, April... I was so worried." Karen clasped her hands in front of her mouth as she seen AJ walk through the door with the twins clinging to her.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded with a deep breath, taking a minute to be thankful that she had escaped when she did, she never wanted to leave her children again. The world was just too cruel.

"Kids, why don't you go upstairs, get ready for bed, mommy will come in a minute to read you a story." Karen said as AJ put Dylan down on the ground, watching them both head away upstairs with a smile.

"Oh, baby." AJ gasped as she noticed Luke on his little swinging chair in the center of the living room. She had missed his little angel face so much, "Oh, mommy's here. She's here." She sighed with relief, unclipping him from the chair and lifting him up into her arms, kissing his soft head as his head rested on her chest. She only wished her husband was here to hug and kiss. She really needed him. But he'd be home in a few days, no doubt...

"April, we need to talk." Karen said. She personally would never forgive Phil for leaving her to tell April this news. The poor girl had just been trapped half way across the world, and here she was about to tell her that her husband had left town to unknown.

"What? What is it?" AJ asked as Karen sighed.

"It's Phil." Karen took a deep breath, "He's gone, sweetheart." She said, trying to be as calm as she could, watching AJ glare at her past little Luke in her arms.

"Gone where?" AJ shook her head.

"Gone." Karen said, "He... he left." Karen said as AJ shook her head.

"Why? He... where to? He wouldn't just leave the kids." She shook her head. She knew her husband. She knew he wouldn't have just left their children whilst she was halfway across the world.

"He wouldn't tell me where he was going. He's been struggling these past few months. He still has his nightmares, he still wakes up and thinks he's in prison. I tried to tell him there'd be help around here for him, but he wanted to leave. He... He said he didn't want to take you down with him." She said as AJ just shook her head. Why hadn't he told her about his nightmares? She thought he was fine. This was all news to her, "He's gone, April." Karen shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"He... He can't just leave. He wouldn't have done that." She shook her head in disbelief.

"He didn't want to hurt you. He left because he didn't want to involve everyone. He didn't want you to see him hurting. He's gone to get help. To get better." Karen nodded as AJ stood coldly, rubbing Luke's back in rhythmical circles.

"Did he... did he say when he was coming back?" AJ shook her head. She couldn't believe any of this. For her husband to just up and walk away, especially when he had left their children with his mother, it seemed like such a strange thing for him to do. But Karen was telling the truth. She could tell.

"No." Karen shook her head, "He never said where he was going, when he was coming back. And he left his phone so I couldn't call him." She said, "I'm so sorry, April. I tried to stop him. But he says he's doing this for you. So he can get better." She said.

"I could have helped him get better. Why... Why is he so afraid of me?" AJ shook her head whilst Luke had fell asleep in her arms, finally at peace back in his mother's arms.

"He isn't. He just doesn't want you to see him hurting. He said he didn't want you to come down the road he's going to have to go down with him." She said.

"He promised the twins he'd never leave them again." She whispered to herself, looking up and shaking her head. Had her husband really walked out on her and their children? Because that's what it seemed like.

"He wants to get better, April. He told me he dreads the day he has to tell the twins, when they're grown up, about him killing Jeremy. He still thinks about that night, and he thinks about prison. I know that it's awful, that he has just left you and the children. But in his mind, he thinks this is helping you. He's not out to hurt you. There's no other person in the world that he loves more than you and the children." She said.

"If he loved us. He wouldn't have left. God... if he loved me, he wouldn't be so afraid to tell me about the nightmares." She said, "I am fed up of everyone leaving me when I need them the most." She shook her head.

"April..." Karen sighed, watching a tear run down AJ's cheek.

"Can you pack the twins stuff up. I'll get Luke's. I'd like to take them home tonight." She said as Karen nodded.

"Of course." Karen nodded, walking on by, heading upstairs to get the twins stuff together, figuring they could just go home in their pyjamas. It was extremely late after all.

AJ collapsed down on the couch, holding Luke into her chest as tears ran down her cheeks. Why was it everytime she was in need of her husband desperately, he was gone, out of sight. How could he have just left? If he wasn't feeling good. If he was struggling with his own demons, she could have helped him. He should have been around the people who love him, to help fight these demons he was clearly having trouble with. She understood that it was hard for him, better than anyone, but she could never understand why he had left her? They were a team. They got through anything together. Because their love was that strong. Was it just so easy for him to pack a bag and leave her and their children? She would never forgive him for this. Never. Prison was never his choice to leave to. When she was crying in childbirth with Rachel, it wasn't his choice to be so far away. But this was his choice. He had made the choice to pack his bags and leave. She was fed up of feeling alone like this. Why was she even wasting her tears?

* * *

Once she had gotten home with the twins and Luke, Paige included, the young, black haired girl had designated to the kitchen to make something to eat. AJ was glad that Paige was here, otherwise she would have felt completely alone.

She took the twins up to bed after putting Luke into his crib. She'd missed them so much. She was never, ever leaving them again. Not that she had much of a choice now anyway, their father had hit the road.

"Mommy, granny said that daddy is going away for a little while. Is he?" Heidi asked as AJ tucked the covers up and over her small body.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah. He's going away for a little while. He'll be back though." She said. But did she really know that? To her, it looked like Punk had just had enough, and walked out on them. Wether he didn't categorize it as walking out, it still was indeed, walking out. She didn't know if she was angry or upset. Or a mixture of both.

"But you'll be here?" Heidi asked, cuddling into her teddy bear as AJ nodded.

"Mommy isn't going anywhere every again. Ok?" She promised. Her promises actually meant something to her children, "I'm always going to be here now." She said, "I love you, princess." She whispered, kissing Heidi's head.

"Love you, mommy." Heidi smiled, shutting her eyes over as AJ crept out of the room, having already said goodnight to Dylan, heading for the stairs. She decided that she'd keep the twins off school tomorrow. They'd had a hectic few days, and not to mention it was 3am, and they were just going to bed. Plus, she wanted to keep them close all day tomorrow.

She walked into the kitchen, looking over at Paige tucking into a hugely stacked sandwich, a can of soda beside her and a bag of chips opened. She definitely wasn't as shy as she thought.

"Sorry." Paige shook her head, "I was just so hungry." She sighed.

"It's ok." AJ smiled, walking over and taking a seat across from her, running her hands through her hair with a deep sigh, "You should probably take a long bath, I can give you some clothes." She smiled sweetly, her eyes hazy and nipping from tiredness.

"Thanks, AJ." Paige said, "I really appreciate you doing this for me." She said gratefully.

"It's the least I can do." AJ smiled, "Have you called your family?" She asked.

"Yeah. They're gonna send me money over in a few weeks when they can get it. So I can get a flight home. I told them I had a place to stay... I hope you..."

"You're welcomed here." AJ nodded. The longer Paige stayed, the more time she didn't have to feel completely alone.

"Are you ok, AJ?" Paige asked curiously. She'd only known AJ for two days, and she could already tell when something was wrong.

"Not really." AJ chuckled coldly but with a sigh, a warm tear running down her cheek as she brushed it away, "Don't get married, Paige." She shook her head, "All they do is hurt you." She told the young girl.

"Where is your husband?" Paige asked. AJ had told her on the long flight home all about Punk and the children. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she couldn't see any men around the house.

"Good question." AJ said, "Where is he?" She stood up, "I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed. I'll leave you some clothes in the spare room." She said, walking on out of the kitchen as Paige put her sandwich down, running her hand through her jet black hair. She hated to see AJ upset. She hadn't known her for long, but she knew she didn't deserve to be walked out on. Which was what she assumed had happened. She was just glad they had both reached safety.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	71. Chapter 71

AJ woke up the next morning, barely having gotten any sleep. She kept waking up through the night, staring at the empty space beside her. Was he ever going to lie next to her again? What had provoked him to leave her? No pain in the world should have compared to the pain of being without her and their children. Why was he doing this to himself? Was the nightmares and demons just a cover up? Did he really just want to leave her and their children? She had no clue, and since he had left without any source for her to contact him. She didn't think she'd find out any answers until he came back, whenever that may be.

She felt lost, and still traumatized from her experience over in Africa. He was meant to be here, holding her, telling her everything was going to be ok. But he was out running away. What was she meant to tell the kids. She couldn't guarantee that their father was coming back. She knew nothing. But the twins, they loved their father so much, and unlike last time, they knew who he was, they lived every day with him by their side. He couldn't just leave them. She didn't believe he could ever be so cold. And little Luke, four month old little Luke, in a few months, he'd be crawling, and babbling nonsense to her. He missed the twins first steps, he promised himself he wouldn't miss Luke's. This was all just shocking. It still hadn't sunk in that he had actually packed a bag and left.

She got up when she began to hear Luke cry from his crib beside her, lifting the baby boy up into her arms, doing her best to soothe him back to silence before she took him downstairs to feed him.

"It's ok, baby. I know. Mommy's here. I'm here." She pressed a kiss on his head as he looked around the room, little fists clenched, beady green eyes alerted around the room.

She made her way out of the room, walking downstairs quietly. She knew it was wrong to keep the twins from school. But she really wanted to be with them. She wanted to snuggle on the couch with them and watch endless movies. Pretend that this past week never happened. She needed them close.

"Oh... hey." AJ looked across at Paige who was sitting on the couch watching TV quietly.

"Hey." Paige smiled, "I couldn't sleep." She shook her head as AJ nodded.

"Me neither." AJ sighed, "You want some coffee?" She asked as Paige nodded politely.

"I can... take him if you like." Paige offered. Although she felt like a stranger to AJ, they had became close quickly. They didn't have much of a choice. If it hadn't been for AJ, she'd still have been in South Africa no doubt, in so much trouble and danger. AJ had really helped her out and she was giving her a place to stay. She owed a lot to her.

"Thanks." AJ smiled, walking over and handing Luke over to Paige who looked very fitting with the baby. She looked like she knew what she was doing, "Brothers and sisters?" She questioned as Paige nodded.

"Yeah." She nodded, "A lot of them." She said, "He's adorable." She complimented as AJ smiled.

"Looks just like his daddy." AJ smiled, in a daze whilst looking at Luke with a smile, watching Paige look up with a frown, "I'll go put the kettle on and get his bottle ready." She said, trailing away into the kitchen while Paige sat on the sofa with Luke cradled into her, making funny faces to him that made AJ smile. It was sad that a stranger who she had just met two days ago was more comforting and supporting than her husband was. Her husband wasn't even here.

She emerged back through to the living room once she had made Luke's bottle and coffee for her and Paige, collapsing down on the couch.

"I can feed him if you like." Paige smiled as AJ nodded, handing over the bottle to her as she fed Luke, who was quite content in her arms.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, holding the piping hot, cup of coffee in her hands.

"It's no problem." Paige smiled.

Even though the young girl was smiling on the outside, AJ couldn't look past her bruised, red marked skin. She tried hard to bite her tongue from asking, but she couldn't, "What did they do to you?" She whispered quietly as Paige looked up from Luke, turning around to AJ slowly.

"I-I can't remember." She said, "I think they put something in my drink. I remember people touching me. Blurry faces. Sharp pains. But it's just a mess in my head." She shook her head, "I guess I started to come round from whatever it was they drugged me with when I found you." She shrugged, "I'm glad I can't remember anything." She said, looking back down at Luke and smiling.

"You're brave." AJ smiled, "I can give you some pain relief tablets if your body is still sore." She said as Paige smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, but I'm ok." Paige said, "What about you... are you ok?" She asked.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged as she watched Paige finish off feeding Luke, wiping the baby boys mouth from any spilled formula, placing him down on the mat in the center of the living room, "My husband has left me, Paige. And-And I don't know what to do." A lump formed in her throat as Paige frowned with a sigh.

"It'll be ok." Paige nodded.

"I mean. He says he's coming back, but does he expect me to just welcome him with open arms. Does he expect me to pretend nothing has happened? I... I can't believe he has done this. He'd never do something like this." AJ shook her head.

"Maybe he just didn't want to hurt you. His mom said he was having a hard time. Maybe he just wanted to go somewhere quiet, to get better. He might not want you to see him pain." Paige suggested, but she didn't know anything. She was a twenty three year old, who'd never been in any type of serious relationship. She was just saying what she felt was right.

"I would have helped him. If he told me. I would have helped him through it. He didn't have to leave." She shook her head, "I can't forgive him for this. I hate him." She spat with venom, even though she wasn't being honest. She loved him, and longed for him to be here, but he had ran, just like everyone else had in her life. She was fed up of feeling this way. Feeling alone and upset. Having only her children to turn to. She'd never forgive him for this. She hoped he had realized what he had gone and done.

"What are you going to do?" Paige asked with a sigh, trying to be as comforting as she could to her new found friend.

"You don't know the half of it, Paige. I... I'm not being that pushover anymore. I... I'm fed up." She said, drying her rolling tears, "I'm gonna file for a divorce."

"Mommy..." Dylan came bursting through the living room with his sister following behind, running for their mother to give her lots of hugs and kisses. Just what she was needing.

"Hey, baby." AJ smiled, lifting Dylan up on her lap whilst Heidi squeezed her way up between Paige and AJ. Both twins hadn't really acknowledged Paige, they were too busy hugging their mother. They had missed her so much, and last night they were so sleepy they never got the chance to say a proper hello.

It wasn't Paige's place to say anything about AJ's relationship with her estranged husband. But from how she spoke, from the framed pictures, the pictures of him and the kids on the fridge. He seemed decent. AJ was just so caught up in everything, she wasn't thinking. She would have hated to see what seemed like a perfectly good marriage end just because Punk was going to find help. But the marriage was perfectly good. She didn't know what this marriage was. She had no idea about Jeremy and Punk going to prison. She had no idea about Rachel or Punk promising the twins he'd never leave. She knew nothing.

AJ never thought she'd have to even consider divorcing Punk. Everything was just so perfect before she left. But clearly it wasn't perfect for him. Why did he lie to her? Why did he tell her that his nightmares were gone, and he was ok? When he wasn't. And now he hadn't only lied to her, but he'd left her with their children. She thought that the last person to run from her, would be her husband. She didn't want to feel this way anymore. She didn't want to be disappointed, and lonely. She'd only learned one thing from being married to him. His promises meant nothing.

* * *

Later on that night, Paige had taken the twins round to the park that AJ had directed her to. She was such a great help. She was almost like a big, big sister to the twins, and she liked that the twins felt comfortable around her. Heidi had spent the full morning complimenting her black hair with a strike of blue through it. It gave AJ time to sit down and think to herself, only, as soon as Paige had taken the twins out, she had received a visitor.

"Mommy will go see who that is. I'll be back in a minute, baby." She told Luke who was lying on his mobile mat, the little stuffed animals hanging above over him as they spun around, fascinating him, a little smile appearing over his face that turned AJ to mush.

She made her way out to the doorway, opening the door up and letting Karen into the house.

"How are you?" Karen asked immediately, following AJ into the living room.

"I'm finally thinking straight, Karen." AJ said positively, sitting back down on the couch as Karen shook her head with confusion, slowly taking a seat at the other couch.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked.

"Phil... I... he never really cared, did he?" She said, "I mean, I can't believe I've been so stupid these past few years. I'm finally seeing things for what they are. Listen to this..." She sat up, "We were only together for eight months when I got pregnant with the twins. He was stuck with me. And then it came about that I was still married, he was ready to leave me then, he was more than happy to walk, but when I went and tried to kill myself, he felt like he had to come see if I was ok. And then he winds up killing Jeremy, and then he's in prison, and then he comes out, we have another kid that he no doubt never wanted, we move out here, and then he finally breaks." She looked across to Karen, "I'm such an idiot." She shook her head.

"You are an idiot. You're the only one who sees it like that. I see it as a love that never, ever broke, no matter what you two were up against. Your husband loves you, April. And he loves those twins, and little Luke, more than anything. Just give him time." Karen begged.

"Time? He doesn't deserve my time. He doesn't even have the decency to call. He cannot just walk and leave me, and expect me to be ok with it. Do you know what could have happened to me a few days ago? I could have been a part of some human trafficking deal. And where was my husband? Off running away." She shook her head.

"He didn't know you were in trouble. You can't hold that against him." Karen sighed, trying her best to stick up for her son, but he wasn't giving her much to work with, "I tried to stop him, April. I did. But he just wanted to get better. He wants to make you happy, and he feels like he can't do that when he's under so much." She said, "He doesn't want to hurt you."

"Well then why does this hurt then?" She said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "It would have been less painful, for him to be here, admitting to me that he wasn't coping." She said, "I feel unloved, and alone." She said.

"He'll be back, April. And he'll be the man you fell in love with at the beginning. He is losing himself."

"He will always be the man I love." She said firmly, "There is nothing he can do or feel that will make me love him any less, and if he never realized that, then what's the point?" She shrugged.

"Well if you aren't going to wait for you, wait for the kids. He'll come back for them. I know my son, he will not abandon his children." Karen said.

"He already has." She shook her head coldly, "I'm filing for a divorce, Karen. Maybe that will bring him back here." She spat, standing up and walking out of sight as Karen sighed, placing her hands over her face. She tried to tell Punk that this was going to do no one any good. Not even him. She told him he would lose everything, and that was what seemed to be happening. She didn't blame AJ for putting a barricade up now. She had been hurt enough, never would she have thought her husband would have hurt her. She had no idea whose side she was on. All she knew was that Punk and AJ's love was too special, and important to break so easily.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	72. Chapter 72

Karen followed AJ into the kitchen quickly, pushing through the door and looking on at her daughter in law leaning against the kitchen counter, head buried into her hands as her shoulders shook from the soft whimpers she let out.

"Oh, April." Karen sighed, "I know it feels like the end of the world. But please, divorce isn't the answer. Phil loves you, with all his heart. You have to think about how he's feeling." She said as AJ lifted her head out of her hands.

"He's never given me the chance to think about how he's feeling. He always just shuts me out. He never, ever opens up to me. I'm always the one crying to him." She rolled her eyes.

"He's a man, a stubborn one, might I add." She rolled her eyes, "He will do anything in his power to make sure he looks strong, and protecting in your eyes. I've still, to this day, never seen him cry, and I've known him since he was a teenager." Karen said, "His wife's funeral, he just stood, emotionless. It's just the way he is, sweetheart." Karen shook her head.

"Yeah? And look how it's turned him out. It's built up so much to the point where he's had to run away from me." She said, "Do you have any idea how pathetic I feel, as a wife? How can he expect to get help when the people offering it, he is running from." She said, "I can't keep this up. I can't have a relationship with a brick wall. And I can't have a relationship with someone who thinks it is ok to neglect his children and wife, because he needs to go find help." She said, "Did he really think I'd be ok with this?" She asked her.

"I tried to tell him that he'd lose you, but he was convinced that once he came back and told you, you'd understand." Karen shrugged.

"I don't think I could ever understand this." She shook her head, "I know he's had it rough, with prison and what not, but..."

"Prison?" Karen shook her head, "You think this is all to do with prison? The boy never had a chance from the minute he was born. He was neglected by his own blood. Lost his first wife, who he loved, just like he loves you, he moved on with boxing, and he met you, he spent three years in prison, he had to come to terms with losing a child, that he never even got to see or hold before saying goodbye. Now that he's finally stopped and sat down, he's got the chance to think about everything." She said, "You and the kids, you're all he has." She said.

"Then why has he ran away from me?" AJ asked with defeat. She just felt useless, and confused, and alone. She just wanted her husband, but she hated herself for saying that. But it was true, she wanted to see him and hold him. It was just the exact same pain she was feeling when he went to prison. She didn't want to feel like that again. But she didn't think she could look past this.

"He hasn't ran away from you. He's just crying out for help. Somewhere, where you can't see him. He didn't want you to be pulled down with him on this road to recovery." She said.

"But I want to help him. Why didn't he talk to me about it. Why won't he let me help him?" She frowned.

"I don't know, April. He's scared. He's just an insecure little boy, who has been ignored his entire life. He is used to holding his thoughts in. When he came to me, it was too late. He was already a teenager, with a sense of what the world was like. He was already developed. He was used to shutting everyone out." She said, "You're the only one, I believe, in this world that can get him to talk."

"Well you're the only one." She said, "He's ran from me, Karen. I... I don't know why you expect me to be ok with it, and let it slide." She shook her head, "Maybe it's better if we part. Then that way, he won't have to open up to me anymore." She shrugged.

"Can we at least find him before you make any rational decisions? If he hears what you're saying, maybe he'd listen. If he knew his marriage with you was on the line, he would have never left." Karen said, "I could guarantee that."

"How are we meant to find him? How am I meant to know where he is when he has no phone? He doesn't want me to find him, clearly." She folded her arms, "And why should I chase him? He should be the one chasing after me after what he's gone and done." She said, "I'm so mad, Karen. I'm mad and I'm upset. I want to be with him, to hug him and kiss him, but at the same time, I want to sign divorce papers and take custody of the children." She said, "I don't know what to do."

Karen sighed. She hated what Punk had done to her. She was a mess, clearly. She tried to tell him before he left that this wouldn't sit well with her, but he believed, foolishly, that she would understand. How any woman was meant to understand their husband upping and leaving their children in mid day was beyond her. But he was all over the place, and she did know one thing, and that was, he loved April and their children very much.

"Ok. I say, we find him. He can't have gone far. He didn't take a passport with him, so he's obviously traveled somewhere car or train distance. And you two, talk. And if you still feel repulsed by what he's done. If you still feel like you can't ever be the same again, then you can do what you want, but please... please don't give up on him. He believes he's doing the right thing." She said.

"How are we meant to find him?" AJ shook her head. A part of her just wanted to stay home and forget Phil even existed. She wanted to know how long he would stay away for. She wanted to see his guilty frame walk through the door to their house a few months, and she wanted to see him get on his knees, begging her. But at the same time, she just wanted to see him, to yell and scream at him, to make sure he knew how stupid he was for doing such a thing. And to let him know that she would never, ever forgive him for this. Either way, her mind was still set on filing for a divorce.

"I think I have an idea on where he's went."

* * *

"I hate trains." AJ muttered, hand attached to the nearest pole, standing beside Karen as the rickety train glided along the tracks. She had left the twins and Luke in the hands of Paige. Karen wasn't fond of the idea, considering Paige was a new face, and only knew AJ for two days. But AJ trusted her. And she was great with the kids. She was like a big sister to them. She sat and let Heidi play with her hair, whilst she'd also play catch outside with Dylan. She had four younger siblings back home in England. That was probably why.

"You and me both." Karen sighed, "We have to get off this one soon, and catch another one." She said.

"What makes you so sure he'll be here?" AJ asked curiously. She couldn't believe she was even going through with this. She wasn't sure if she would be able to hold her hand back from slapping him across the face when she seen him. She was still furious, but less upset, she was managing to hold herself together. She wasn't wasting tears on a man who was so clueless to their love.

"I just... have a hunch." Karen said as AJ nodded. She hoped she was right, or else it was just two hours worth of underground trains that they had wasted their time on.

* * *

Once they had arrived in their destination of Indiana, Karen seemed to have taken the lead of direction, hauling down a cab and giving him directions. She had a hunch that Punk had came here, because it was a place he always went on about. He trained here, when he was breaking into the boxing industry. He always told her about how quiet it was, and peaceful. She thought it was worth a shot. She sometimes knew her son better than he did.

"What am I even meant to say to him?" AJ laughed, sitting in the back seat of the cab with Karen.

"Everything that you just said to me two hours ago in the kitchen. Tell him how this made you feel. You two need to talk this out. You can't just... you can't just split for a few months until he comes back, and sort it out then. You're both parents, to a newborn baby and two infant children who need you. Both of you." She said, "If it ends in divorce, at least you said you tried." She said. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. She believed AJ had a right to think about divorce and custody. She hated the thought of it. But Punk was completely wrong to have taken off like this. But on the other hand, her son was only doing what he felt was best, he was trying to make himself better, so he could be a better father and husband. They both just had to talk. Parting for months until he showed up again wasn't going to do anyone any good.

"I just don't know what to do." AJ sighed as the cab driver pulled up outside a gym. Karen figured they look around at motels surrounded at the gym. There was a lake not far away, and to AJ's surprise, it really did seem peaceful out here. But she was ready to shake these grounds as soon as she found her husband.

She guessed it was the right thing to do. To come find him. The problem wasn't going to solve itself. They did have to talk. But she didn't see this ending well. She still seen herself filing divorce papers, and packing all of Punks things to move out from their home they once shared. In her opinion, he had no one to blame but himself.

They looked around for quite some time, looking in motels and different hotels, when they finally came across a more run down motel. The reception had his messy signature scribbled down on the motel room number.

"I'll wait outside." Karen said as AJ turned around in her tracks.

"You aren't coming?" She asked.

"This is between you two." Karen said, "Just remember, he's hurting." Karen said. She knew her son was suffering, and to add on his wife giving him even more grief wasn't a good image. She just wanted them to talk, before their love just faded completely in the midst of his hiatus.

AJ nodded, walking on to find the motel he was staying in, finally coming across it and knocking her knuckles against the wood. She heard movement, light footsteps coming to the door, suddenly opening up as she looked up at him with pity.

"April."

"You have some explaining to do." She folded her arms, pushing her way by him into the room as he watched her closely with guilty and alert eyes. Something about him looked like knew what he had done was wrong, but she couldn't deny, he looked extremely sad and depressed.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	73. Chapter 73

"AJ... how did you, how did you find me?" He asked as she stood across from him, a completely pissed feature across her face.

"Your mom knows you better than you think." AJ looked up at him. She so desperately wanted to jump into his arms, kiss him repeatedly, hold him for hours upon endless hours, but he didn't deserve her love anymore. Not after what he had done.

"Why are you back from South Africa? Did she call you?" Punk asked as AJ shook her head.

"I can't believe you're acting like nothing is wrong here. You... you just walked out on our children." She looked up at him as he turned away from her, not being able to look her in the eye.

"I didn't. I needed to just get away for a bit, to clear my head, to find some help." He said, "I thought you'd understand that better than anyone. You've felt like this." He said.

"Yeah. I have, and not once did I leave my children. All I wanted was to be with my husband when I felt down. But you're running as far away as possible from me?" She shook her head, "None of this makes sense to me, Phil."

"April, I didn't want you to see this as me walking out on you. I just needed to get away and find some help. I... I didn't want you seeing me in pain." He confessed as she shook her head at his poor excuses.

"The only painful thing here, is the fact you can't see how wrong you were to leave so suddenly." She said, "What were you going to do? Come back in a few years when the twins headed off to high school? When Luke had said his first words and taken his first steps? Expect me to welcome you back with open arms? What did you expect was going to happen, Phil?" She said, "Why didn't you tell me about your nightmares? Am I that hard to talk to?" She frowned as her voice cracked.

"No." Punk shook his head immediately, "It's not you, it's me." He said as AJ rolled her eyes.

"What are we? Nineteen?" She raised her eyebrows as he shook his head.

"It's my problem. I can't open up. I... I tried the therapy when I came out of prison, and it was just too painful. I'm not good with opening up." He stated the obvious as she nodded.

"But I'm your wife. You're supposed to tell me everything. Do you not trust me? What is it?" She begged him to tell.

"Of course I trust you." He answered the stupid question, "I just can't open up to people so easily, April. I can't express how I'm feeling." He said.

"So what stopped you from getting help close by? Why did you pack your bags, Phil?" She spat.

"Because staying meant facing you after every session, talking about it, soaking in it, bringing you down with me." He shook his head, "I just thought I'd be better off out everyones way." He said.

"But you can't possibly look me in the eye, and tell me that it was for the best... leaving our children, leaving me. How could you walk away from that?" She shook her head. She would have loved to know what was going through his brain as of right now. He was clearly on another planet.

"You were doing so well in South Africa, and the kids, I didn't want them around my negativity. It wasn't like I planned on leaving forever. I could never leave them forever." He shook his head.

"Oh, but you can leave them for a few months?" She shook her head as he sighed.

He had thought about it when he arrived in Indiana. It probably wasn't the smartest idea, and his mother was probably right, well... she was right, April was furious. But he never thought she'd be as mad as what she was. In his mind, leaving and getting help was a good decision, but he guessed from AJ's perspective, it was a horrible idea.

"I needed your help a few days ago." She said, reaching in her pocket for his phone that she had taken with her, "I was terrified, and I needed my husband. And where were you? Running away from your responsibilities." She shook her head, getting the message she had left whilst in South Africa, playing it out as her terrified voice echoed the room, watching him closely as he listened.

"What... What was wrong?" He asked.

"That rep that I thought was so nice? He was about to sell me to some human trafficking organization." She spat, "I could have been drugged, and raped over and over again, and trapped halfway across the world, all the while you were running away." She spat as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I didn't know..."

"That isn't the point, Phil!" She threw the phone at him, "You left! Just like everyone else left. Do you have any idea how upset and heartbroken I was when your mother told me you had left?" She said, "What possibly told you, inside your head, that leaving your wife and kids was a good choice?" She said. She wanted answers.

"I was losing it!" He yelled back, "I was waking up, every morning, and I was back there. I was in that cell. The ceiling was dripping and the bed was uncomfortable. I was back in that damn cell and I was missing you. You... you think it was hard? Having to watch me get sent to prison, and watch me emerge as someone completely different? Did you ever stop and think about how I felt? I was the one that killed a guy, with my own two hands, I was the one that had to spend day after day in a horrifying cell. I was the one that was taken from my kids!" He shouted, "But no, no... it's always poor April. Poor April this, poor April that. You had it tough, I get that! But I was the one that was in the god damn place. You were home, with our children, in your home comforts while I was rotting away." He said.

"Wow..." She shook her head. Just when she thought he couldn't get any lower, "That is so unfair." She pointed her finger at him, "This isn't about who suffered the most. It isn't a competition." She cried, "Don't you dare think that it was easy, sitting at home, wondering how you were... if you were ok." She sighed, "We both suffered."

"I know. And you managed to conquer all that pain when I got out, but I'm still... I'm still suffering. And I thought the best way to help myself, was to get away, and do it on my own." He said.

"Your mom said that prison isn't the only thing that's getting you down." She said, "What else?" She asked.

"What not?" Punk shook his head, "I was so busy when I got out of prison. With reconnecting with the twins at first, and then my fight, and then Luke being born. These past few months have been the first time since I got out where I've sat down and been able to reflect on everything." He said, "It's just went to my head. Everything. Prison, Rachel, my real parents, even my fucking ex wife is getting inside my head." He said, "I'm just in a dark place, and I want to get out, so I can be a good husband, and a good father." He said.

"But how could you have expected me to be ok with you just leaving so abruptly? Why couldn't you have just told me how you felt? I would have helped you." She sighed.

"I don't know. I thought my mom could have told you, and you'd just... understand." He shrugged.

"I could never understand you leaving our children, Phil." She shook her head, "I don't think there's any pain in the world that should force you into leaving your children. You promised them. You promised them that daddy wasn't going to leave, ever again." She said, "And you left." Her voice cracked as Punk sighed.

He hated to hear it being put like that. He realized it wasn't one of his brightest ideas. But he thought she'd understand. Especially when he was trying to do it for their children and her.

"I was always coming back, April. I love you, and I love our children. I wanted to get better for you, so I could be the husband you need me to be." He said as she shook her head.

"You'll always be the husband I need, whether you're happy or not." She said, "Is that so hard to understand? I love you, and I want to be there for you, but... but when you think running is the easy option. What chance do I have of ever getting through to you?" She said.

"I'm sorry, baby. I really am. I didn't mean to scare you, or hurt you, I just thought I needed to do this on my own." He admitted as she shook her head coldly.

"You don't have a relevant excuse for me. You left because things got tough." She shrugged, "And here I was, thinking we had this, unbreakable marriage." She said, rolling her eyes that poured out warm tears.

"We do." He inched towards her, "We do, I just... you just gotta understand me. You know how this feels, I didn't want you to see me hurting, I didn't want to conflict my pain onto you and our children. So I thought I'd get out of your hair, and get better, on my own." He said, "It was wrong of me to think you'd ever be ok with it, but I thought you would understand." He said, reaching for her hand.

"I can never understand this." She snatched her hand out of his, "You've just changed our whole marriage. I... I don't think I can forget about this." She said, "How do I know that the next time things get hard, you won't run?" She shook her head.

"Would you stop saying it like that!" He yelled as she jumped, "I done this, to better myself. To get help. For you and for our children. I never done this to hurt you, or to signal that I was leaving you." He said, "You're the stupid one if you think that's why I left." He said.

"You know... I thought that there'd be a lot for us to talk about, and maybe you'd come to reason with yourself, and you'd admit that you were wrong, but I don't even think I want to hear you speak anymore." She shook her head, drying her tears with the sleeve of her sweater, "I'm uh... I'm gonna file for a divorce when I get home." She said as his eyes nearly popped out of his head, "And I'm signing for custody over the kids. You don't stand a chance with your criminal record, so best not to fight it." She said as he shook his head rapidly.

"No... no, April what are you talking about?" He said. He couldn't believe he was really hearing this. He knew that she was mad, but he didn't ever think she'd come to a decision like this. He didn't mean to frighten her with leaving, but he thought it was for the best. Was he wrong to go find help for himself? Because it seemed like it.

"I'm done with people leaving me, with people deciding what is best for me without even consulting me. I'm just done." She shrugged lifelessly. She had no word to describe how she felt. She was just finished with feeling hurt. She had no problem with him asking for help, but the fact he had left and thought it was acceptable to do so. She was just done.

"So you think that divorcing me and taking my kids from me is the best solution?" He said, "C'mon, April. You're better than that. I'm sorry, alright. I just thought I was doing what was best." He said.

"How?!" She screamed, "How is walking away ever the best? For anyone? You should be with your family, and your family should be with you. Was three years away from us not enough?" She shook her head.

"Ok, ok... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left, I didn't mean to hurt you like this, but please... please don't talk about divorces and custody. We aren't going to turn into that couple, are we? Just because I wanted to go find help." He said. He was begging her now. He never wanted to hear the words divorce or custody in his ears again.

"We already are that couple." She spat, "You have no one to blame but yourself." She shook her head as he shook his head.

"AJ, c'mon... you know we can't live without each other..."

"Oh, really? Is that why you've ran away from me?" She laughed at his stupidity, "My mind is made up, Phil." She spat, "It's over." She said.

"It's over? Because I have trouble opening up? Because I thought I'd get out of Chicago and get help, so I could be a better husband and father, so I could be happy again, so I could make you happy? You're divorcing me because I wanted to get help?" He looked at her with confusion. She was hard to read at the moment, just like he was.

"I'm divorcing you because you think it's ok to walk away when things get tough. I'm divorcing you because you lied to me, when I'm supposed to be that one person you tell everything to." She said, "I won't be the one that everyone walks away from anymore." She shook her head as tears still continued to stream down her cheeks, "This time I'm walking."

And with that, he watched her as she pushed by him, out of the room, slamming the door shut so hard that the room walls shook on either side. He couldn't see what he had done wrong, and maybe that was why she was divorcing him. But he thought he was doing the right thing. He thought she'd understand. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose his children. He guessed he should have listened to his mother. Everything was just falling apart.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	74. Chapter 74

Punk refused to stand still and let her walk away with so much power. He ran after her out of the motel, following her into the parking lott, grabbing her hand and spinning her around as she shook out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me." She snapped as he let go of the tight grasp around her wrist.

"You can do whatever you want to me, divorce me, put me down, slap me, but you aren't taking my kids from me." He said. He knew himself, that if AJ took him to court for full custody over the kids, he wouldn't stand a chance, he was an ex convict. He'd never see them again, and all because of what? Because he thought he was doing the right thing by leaving, and attempting to get help.

"I'll do what I want." She looked up at him.

"What isn't making sense to you here? I was going insane, I was drowning in my own guilt every night. I wanted to get away and get better, for you and our kids." He said, "April, please... they're just kids, they... they don't deserve this. Punish me, but don't punish them." He shook his head.

"They'd be better off without you." She spat, "You're pathetic. You can't even admit what you done was wrong." She said, "I should never have bothered with you when you got out of prison." She shook her head.

"Ok, I shouldn't have left. I didn't mean to scare you, and I never wanted you to get the impression that I was leaving you and our children for good. I just wanted to go find help." He said.

"You had help right in front of your eyes, Phil. I would have helped you, our children would have helped you. You ran away from the help." She shook her head, "You can't redeem yourself. Nothing you can say or do will justify why you left. It got hard, and you left all your responsibilities, all the people who love you. Your mom begged you to stay, and you looked right by her." She shook her head, "How could you be so cold?"

"You don't understand how I feel. You don't understand how it felt to be inside those prison walls. How fucked up it made me. I don't feel like myself anymore. I feel like a dark cloud is just hanging over me, all the time. I needed to get out, and find help. Before it was too late." He shook his head as she folded her arms.

"What was wrong with finding help close by?" She shrugged as he rolled his eyes. He felt like he was just repeating himself. He didn't know what else he could say to make her understand.

"I didn't want to drag you down with me. I didn't want to walk in the door every night after therapy, and have you look at me with sympathy. I didn't want you to suffer, seeing me suffering." He told her, "I don't think you realize how messed up I am right now." He said, "I don't sleep. I'm terrified to close my eyes, because I know when I do, I'm gonna have another nightmare. I don't eat. It makes me feel sick. I look at the twins, and I think about the day they're gonna find out what I done. I imagine Heidi, never wanting to see me again. I look at you, and all I see is this amazing, beautiful woman, who I've destroyed through my own fault." He said, "I can't handle it." He shook his head as she wiped her rolling tears.

"Why couldn't you tell me that? I would never... ever judge you. I would have got you help, and I would have been there for you. Because guess what? You're my husband. And I love you." She told him. She heard him. She heard his reasons, she felt his pain just through his words, but she couldn't let it go. She couldn't look past him walking out.

"I'll... I'll talk more. I'll come home, and I can get help close by. Just... don't take my kids from me. Don't file for a divorce. I know you don't want to." He shook his head.

"Phil, you can't just expect me to forget about this. What, what would you have done if I never found you? Just stayed away for months on end? That, that isn't what a father and husband does. You don't run from your family when thinks get hard." She said, "I can't ever let this go. I can't ever forgive you for this." She shook her head.

"C'mon, April... I'm already losing myself. Don't let me lose you and the kids." He shook his head, he was begging her here. He'd own up to his mistakes. He'd talk to her more. He'd get help close by. He'd do anything, just to save his marriage and his life with his kids.

He watched her as she looked down at the ground. She was hurting too. He could tell. They could move past this. Couldn't they?

AJ looked up at him as he cupped her cheeks, inching closer to her and pressing his lips against hers. His lips. They meant everything. And she was so uninterested in a life without them. But he couldn't just reel her back in like some sort of puppet.

"No..." She pushed him back, light hands pressing on his chest as he stumbled back, "No, you can't just kiss me, and think it will all go away." She shook her head, wiping her mouth as he looked down at the ground, watching spots of tears begin to fall from the sky onto the ground.

"Then tell me what I can do? What do you need me to do?" He said as she shook her head with no emotion. She felt nothing for him anymore. She looked at him, and all she seen was a man who needed help. A man who she once loved. A man who had lost himself to other things.

"Nothing." She shook her head, "You can't do anything anymore." She told him, "We're done." She said.

"Don't say that." Punk said, a crack in his voice, a lump forming in his throat. Was his actions really facing this consequence. Was his cry for help really being punished. He guessed it was the way he cried for help. He shouldn't have ran. He understood that now. But surely this didn't need to end in divorce.

"You're right." She said, "Taking the kids from you isn't fair. They love you. You love them." She said, "But me and you... we're so done." She shook her head, "I'll move out. Find somewhere close by. We can tell the twins together." She said as he just shook his head at her decisions.

"AJ, this is ridiculous. We love each other. I don't want to lose you." He shook his head.

"Well you should have thought about that, shouldn't you have?" She said as the rain lashed down on them, "You aren't the man I fell in love with six years ago." She shook her head, "He's gone."

"Then help me find him again." Punk begged.

"Now you want my help?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I never, didn't want your help, AJ. I just wanted to shield you from all my pain. I thought I was being a good husband." He said.

"A good husband doesn't run from his family when things get too much for him, Phil." She cried, she was almost fed up of trying to state the obvious facts to him. He just couldn't see what he had done wrong. And that was the worst part.

"Please, April. Don't let me lose you." He begged, "I can't lose you." He said, reaching out for her hands as she oddly enough, let him hold them for a few minutes. All that could be heard was the sound of the wind whistling in the night air, with the sound of the rain lashing down against nearby parked cars in the lott.

"You've already lost me." She looked up at him as he shook his head, refusing to believe that.

"Please, April. Don't do this." He croaked.

And to AJ's dismay, for the first time in her six years of knowing him, she seen a tear roll out of his eye, streaming slowly down his cheek.

She lifted her hand, swiping the pad of her thumb over the streaming tear, watching another one pour out. He'd never been more manly to her. And she wasn't being sarcastic.

"It's ok." She nodded quietly.

"It's not." He sniffed away his emotion, turning away from her with embarrassment, "Please, please don't leave me, April." He shook his head.

It was hard for her to look at him like this and attempt to not feel anything. Even though she was angry with him, furious actually. It didn't mean she didn't love him. She always would, and seeing him in so much pain, hearing him in pain. She hated it. But this wasn't working for her. She'd never forget this. She'd never forget him walking out. This just couldn't be fixed.

"I'm sorry, Phil." She shook her head, her own tears rolling down her cheek as she turned away from him, walking on by him to exit the long car park.

"April!" He yelled, "April, stop walking!" He begged, his voice crumbling as he yelled through the car park, watching her walk away without turning back, "April!"

But she never turned back. She just kept walking while he stood in the middle of the car park, rain lashing down on him whilst she disappeared out of sight. Had he just lost his wife?

* * *

AJ asked Karen not to speak on the journey home. She just wanted to drown in her silence. Karen didn't even want to ask what had happened between her and Punk. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to know. She could see AJ's eyes were puffy, and she was still crying, only getting herself together halfway through the train journey.

She sat on the seat while the bumpy train moved quickly along the tracks. She could never get the image of him shedding tears in front of her out of her mind ever. That was stuck with her. He somehow managed to keep himself together through losing his wife, learning about Rachel, being taken to prison, yet, when she was on the line, his tears had finally emerged. It told her everything she needed to know. She never had to question his love for her. But she just couldn't go on. She didn't want to get hurt anymore. He was on his own now. Heidi and Dylan just had to deal with the fact that their mother and father were parting, and they'd have two homes now. It nearly brought her to tears just thinking about little Luke, and how he'd never even get to see the joy of his parents together. But thousands of couples split every year. She never thought her and Phil would be one of them, but it was just time to go their separate ways.

* * *

Once they got off the two hour train journey, Karen offered to walk AJ home, but AJ insisted she wanted to be alone. Karen wasn't sure had been said and done between her and her son, but she knew it wasn't good. Clearly they needed space. This was all their business. All she could do was give support.

AJ walked home by herself, twisting her wedding band around her wedding finger, walking into the house, just gone on 9pm. The kids would have been long gone to bed.

"Hey, you ok?" Paige smiled, lying on the couch watching TV as AJ just nodded. She didn't know how to speak at this moment in time. She had no words for anyone. She just had no words.

Paige watched as she headed on upstairs. It was none of her business, but she didn't like to see AJ upset. She hoped she was alright.

AJ walked upstairs, heading into her bedroom that was once shared with her husband, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, looking over at Luke sleeping in his crib, hands above his head, his little chest rising and falling peacefully.

"Mommy's sorry." She stroked his cheek, she was sorry that the four month old never really got the just of having happily married parents the way the twins had, "I hope you'll forgive me." She said, looking down at her wedding band, wiggling it off her finger and placing it down on the bedside cabinet.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	75. Chapter 75

The next morning, AJ had got up with the twins to put them out to school, making her way back home where Paige and little Luke were. She barely slept the previous night. In fact, she never slept. She just lay on her back all night, looking up at the ceiling, wondering how her life had come to this. How her marriage had come to this.

When she got home, through no fault of her tired self, she fell asleep on the couch. She knew Paige had little Luke covered. She sure was going to miss the English native when she headed back home. She was great with the kids, and she really did need the help right now.

Paige had just put Luke down on his mat after changing him upstairs, looking over at AJ lying on the couch, completely zoned out. She looked exhausted, and she looked so heartbroken and deflated. She could tell how much her husband meant to her, this looked like it was breaking her in half.

She took a blanket from the opposite couch AJ was lying on, shaking it out and placing it over her body. She was going to miss AJ when she had to go back to England. She definitely wanted to stay in touch, and she hoped that the next time she visited, she would be in a better place. Everything seemed rather devastating right now.

She tidied up a little as the morning ticked on. Little Luke fell asleep in the living room just like his mother had, whilst Paige tidied up some toys lying around and done the dishes from breakfast in the kitchen. The house was so ravishingly gorgeous, and big compared to her little shack back in England. She knew AJ was married to a boxer, it was completely obvious just by the presentation of the house.

She knew it wasn't her place to go answering doors and phones, but she figured she would when she heard a loud knock at the front door. Drying her hands on the kitchen towel, she made her way out and into the hallway, opening up the front door and looking across at the face she was familiar with. Not only did she know him from TV, and his occasional fights on a Saturday night (her family were big boxing fans) but she knew him from the picture frames around the house. This was the man that was causing her friend so much grief.

"Who are you?" Punk asked curiously. He'd never seen the black haired girl in his life, and she looked extremely comfortable in some of AJ's clothes, like she had been staying at the house.

"I'm Paige." She looked him up and down, "You must be Phil, right?" She corrected herself as he nodded.

"Yeah... how do you... how do you know April?" Punk asked, wondering why he was still standing outside when it was his own home.

"Oh, you know, just the normal... I just bumped into her whilst we were nearly put down for human trafficking." She smiled to him as he raised his eyebrows, "April helped me get out. She's a tough woman." Paige complimented, but she knew it wasn't Punks place to agree, although he did. Paige knew that this couple were very much over, but even she could sense that it was wrong.

"Are the twins at school?" Punk wondered.

"Yeah." Paige nodded, "April is asleep in the living room. She, she didn't get much sleep last night." She said as Punk nodded. He didn't either. He didn't sleep. He just tossed and turned, thinking about how stupid he had been, how much he was losing. AJ was his everything, his relationship with her was everything. He hated that it was ending this way. They were meant to be together forever.

"Look..." Paige said, "It's not my place. Quite frankly it's none of my business but... Luke is in the living room, I'm sure you've missed him." She said as Punk looked up from the ground. Did she know everything that was going on? AJ had only came back from South Africa a few days ago. How were they acquainted so fast. Normally it took AJ months to be comfortable with a new face.

"Eh... yeah. I have. A lot." He nodded, "You'll let me see him?" He asked. He didn't know why he was asking a stranger if he could see his son. But it seemed like he didn't have the right to just walk in with a chip on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Paige nodded, widening the door to let him in, watching him wander away into the kitchen whilst Paige collected a sleeping Luke from the living room. AJ was still completely fast asleep, out cold on the sofa. She felt horrible for going behind her back, but the man was entitled to see all his children. There was really no harm in it.

"He's still sleeping." She whispered as she walked into the kitchen, watching him come forward and quickly take him from her arms, as if he needed to feel the tiny baby boy in his arms, just to reassure him that things were ok.

"So you know everything that is going on?" He hated to ask. He had no clue who the girl was, but she seemed young, and she seemed innocent enough to know between right and wrong.

"Pretty much." She nodded, "I mean, I try and keep out of it. But it's pretty easy to understand what's going on when I hear AJ in her room crying at night." She said, "I'm just here until my folks send me money over so I can get a flight back home, so don't worry." She said as he nodded.

"You must think I'm a..." He looked down at Luke, refusing to swear in front of him.

"Oh, yeah." Paige nodded, "Definitely." She said, "But like I said, none of this is my business. AJ's became a good friend. And I'm here if she needs me. But this is between you and her." She said, tiptoeing away to the kitchen door, "I've never seen someone so heartbroken in my entire life." She turned back around to Punk who was caressing Luke in his arms, nodding to Paige. He knew she was heartbroken. He knew she was hurting. He didn't need some girl who'd known his wife for five minutes to tell him that.

"I know." He nodded, "I'm gonna do whatever it takes, to make it right." He said as she smiled, pushing through the kitchen door, leaving Punk to have some alone time with his son. She didn't want caught up in something so difficult, but she was allowed to state her opinion. And from what she had seen and heard from AJ, her mind was made up, and she wasn't changing it. These two were over.

* * *

Punk sat in the kitchen for about half an hour, just holding Luke, talking to him quietly about how sorry he was to have hurt his mommy so bad. He desperately wanted to tell Luke that he'd make it right, and his parents would be ok, but he couldn't promise anything. It looked like he was going to be growing up with separated parents from now on.

He never even thought about AJ wakening in the living room. He was too busy enjoying the bonding time with his son. He only remembered that she was still in the house when he seen her walk through the kitchen door.

"Did I... wake you?" He asked, wondering if he was speaking too loud.

"No." AJ said bluntly. She was wondering when he was going to show up.

"The... the girl, she let me in." He said, already forgetting the girls name.

"The girl has a name." She looked over at him as he nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Paige." She reminded him as he nodded.

"Yeah, she let me in." Punk nodded, "I'm glad she's here for you. She seems to really like you, it was nice of you to put her up whilst she waits to go home." He nodded as AJ nodded.

"Well, it was the least I could do." She said as she filled the water with kettle, back facing him, "She was raped, and abused, and drugged." She said, putting the kettle on to boil, "And I could have been too." She turned around, folding her arms, "And where were you?"

"April, I'm not fighting with you. We said what we had to say." He said. He didn't want to fight with her anymore. He just wanted to know what her plan was. Was she just going to forget about him and move on? He doubted it would be so easy. He was going to be a complete mess without her. He knew it.

"I'm eh... I'm gonna look at some houses tonight. I might only be able to afford a three bedroom. Luke and Dylan might have to share rooms. But I don't want any of your money." She told him, "Tomorrow, after the kids come home from school, you can come over, we can talk to them, tell them that mommy and daddy aren't living together anymore. We can work out some sort of schedule later on, you know... when they stay with me, when they stay with you, but right now I just want to get a place so I can move out of here." She said as he shook his head, "Why are you shaking your head? Are you angry?" She asked like he was a child. He had no right to ever shake his head at her. Ever again.

"No, I'm just, I'm just shocked." He shrugged, "You claimed that we had this amazing love, this unbreakable bond and relationship, yet you're giving up on us so easily." He said, "We have a home here. Our children belong here and only here. Tell me it'll never be the same again, but don't tell me it isn't worth trying." He said as she shook her head.

"No, no it's too late to try. I just want to move on, with my children. They're the ones that will suffer from this, and I don't want them to." She shook her head, "Once I find a place, I'll start looking into the divorce." She told him.

"There is nothing I can do, that will change your mind? That will at least get you to reconsider your decision? April, I love you. I don't want to lose you." He sighed.

"There's nothing you can do." She shook her head coldly, "We're done." She shrugged. This had just sucked the life right out of her. She felt like she didn't have a heart anymore. She felt like he had just drained her so much to the point where she no longer felt anything. Like her soul had been ripped out and her heart had been stomped on, "Once I find a place I'll let you know, but for the mean time, I'd appreciate it if you stayed at your mom's or something." She shrugged, "We can take it from there." She poured herself a cup of coffee as the steam rose above the mug, "Ten more minutes with him. He's due his bottle." She told him, walking away with her mug as Punk just sighed, patting Luke's back softly.

Was this his life now? Access to his children when his wife... no, ex wife gave him it. His actions had never had such a devastating consequence. He wished he could have went back in time, and just stayed put. He was losing too much. Losing his wife meant he was automatically losing everything. She was his everything.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	76. Chapter 76

Punk refused to leave the kitchen after the ten minutes AJ had limited him to. She came back in around fifteen minutes later, her coffee drank, the empty mug being placed in the sink as she made her way over to him. She attempted to take Luke from his arms, gently of course, but her husband flinched away, refusing to let her take him.

"No..." He shook his head, "No, he's my son too. I wouldn't ever take him from you." He said honestly.

"Phil, he needs his bottle. Stop being stupid." She huffed at his childish behavior.

"Then I'll feed him." He said as she let her arms collapse at either side of her, watching him as he patted the baby boys back softly. Little Luke wasn't making a sound, he was just resting his head on Punks shoulder, looking around with those huge, green eyes.

She was a very reasonable woman. But she supposed she didn't have the right to rip their son from his arms. She never should have had to question his love for his children. She knew they meant the world to him.

"Fine." She said bluntly, walking over to the counter to get a bottle ready for Luke. She had no idea what was going on with her life at the moment. She seriously, never thought that she'd even consider divorcing Punk. They had their ups and downs, but never did something feel so down, unable to retrieve.

"April, please listen to me." He begged, as if he was in some sort of physical pain, "I know you're hurting. I know that what I done was wrong. I should never have thought you'd understand. How could I when I never even told you what was up?" He said as she continued to have her back facing him whilst she listened closely, pretending she wasn't as she made her son's bottle up, "But I need your help now. I only walked because I thought I was protecting you. Protecting you from what I really am... what I really feel. I couldn't even describe to you, what goes on in my brain." He said as she turned around, folding her arms whilst leaning against the counter, "I know you still love me. We're always going to find our way back to one another." He said, "Let's just sort this out, like adults." He said.

"I know you're hurting. I know you're in pain." She nodded, "But you can't just expect me to be ok with you leaving, not taking your phone with you, disconnecting yourself from everyone that loves you. That isn't right. From my point of view, it looks like you just gave up on us. On our family." She said, "I hate that you're suffering. And I hate that I'm the bad guy in all of this, but what do we really have to fight for anyway? Let's face it, we were never really together. I was pregnant within god knows how many months of knowing you. We split when everything happened to Jeremy. Then you went to prison for three years and now here we are." She said, "There is too many roadblocks, Phil. And I'm tired of knocking them down." She shook her head.

"So you're just going to ignore the fact that I still love you, and you still love me. That our children are going to have to deal with separated parents. Luke... Luke won't even have had a taste of what it likes to be a proper family." He said as he looked down at the baby boy who was so blissfully unaware to his parents angst.

"And I hate that." She agreed with him, "But maybe it's just time to go our separate ways." She shrugged.

"I need you, April. I can't get better without you." He said.

"How can you say that when your plan _was_ to get better without me." She shrugged, "Have you just realized how easy it actually is to talk to me? How I'm your wife, and I'm always here when you need me." She said, "Why couldn't you just have told me?" She said. She just couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Because I hate being weak. Alright. I thought you'd be ashamed." He shrugged, "I just thought I'd be better off dealing with it myself." He said. Which was fair. If that's what he thought, then she couldn't do anything about that. But why he would think that was beyond her.

"I would never be ashamed of you, Phil. I would have helped you, and guided you. We could have got over this hurdle together. What did you think I would have said? 'Get a grip, Phil. Grow a pair'?" She mimicked as he shook his head.

"I don't know what I thought." He sighed, "I just... please, don't tell me you think you can live a life without me. Because I know you can't." He said. As much as she was trying to act strong and tough, he could see right through her. She was just as vulnerable as he was right now.

"I just don't want to be stuck in the same revolving circle anymore. It's like, we have this wonderful life, and then something happens, and then I'm in pain, and then we're happy again, and it just keeps going on and on..." She shrugged, "And it's because we aren't dealing with things. You aren't telling me how you're feeling." She said, "These nightmares, when you have them, I'm literally right beside you, why... why can't you just wake me." She shrugged. Was it that hard?

"Because I'd see you, and you'd look so peaceful, and relaxed. I couldn't. It felt wrong to put my pain into you." He said, "Everything I've done, April... Good or bad, in my life, is to protect you." He said, "I thought I was protecting you when I walked. I thought it'd be easier for you to know I was out somewhere getting help than here, pulling you all down with me." He said.

"But why would you think that?" She asked, sitting down across from him whilst handing him Luke's ready made bottle, "Am I that scary?" She shook her head.

"No." He said, "I don't know." He shrugged, "I guess I've just... not been thinking lately." He said, looking down at Luke as he held his hands out to touched the bottle whilst he guzzled down the lot, clearly hungry.

"I'm just fed up, Phil. All the pain, all the sadness and the tears." She shook her head, "Is it worth it anymore?"

"I can't lose you, April." He shook his head, "I've lost too much, but the one thing I just can't lose, is you and our children." He said, "Take away my house, take away the clothes on my back, take away food and water, but please... I can't lose you." He shook his head. He was fighting for her. If she wanted to give up, then he'd enlighten her.

AJ knew he still loved her. Of course he did. Nothing he had done made her doubt their love. She was just confused as to why he thought walking out was the better option. Why did he run when things got tough? How did she know that when the next time things got tough, he wouldn't run? She just didn't want to be upset anymore. And she thought the best solution for that, was to focus on herself and her children, and just move on. But she hadn't really thought about actually living a life without Punk. It was terrifying. But was all this pain worth going through?

"I'm just really tired." She said, "I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore." She told him truthfully. She was all over the place. She was pretending to be strong, but crying in her room at night. She thought it would be easy, to agree on a divorce and forget about him as much as she could, but it was hard to forget about someone she loved so so much. And she was alerted to the fact he was still in pain from his corrupting past. She couldn't just move on and pretend he wasn't her problem anymore. She wasn't that cold.

"Just, tell me it will take some time, but please... don't end what we had, just because I made a mistake. I'm not thinking. I don't even know what day it is." He said truthfully as a smile crept on her face.

"Well it's Wednesday." She smiled as his stomach turned. She was smiling. It was little steps like these, just talking and not screaming at one another, that was going to help them, "Look... I just need some space. I don't really know what I'm doing. But for now, I think you should look into some help locally. I'm sure you'll find somewhere." She said. Just because they were in a bad way, didn't mean she wasn't concerned about him. He did need to go find help.

"Are you still going to look for houses?" He asked curiously, wiping Luke's mouth as he had spilled some of his formula. It was second hand nature to Punk however, he was very much used to feeding his son.

"Yeah." She whispered as he shook his head.

"But... why?" He said, "This is your home. This is where you and twins should be." He said.

"I just, don't see us making up and carrying on like normal so quickly, Phil. I'm sorry." She said, "You've put a dent in our relationship ok and I..."

"Me?" He shook his head, "How am I getting all the blame here?" He asked curiously.

"Because you walked. You lied. You weren't there for me when I needed you. How could any of this be my fault?" She asked him.

"You know, I thought we were getting somewhere... I really thought I was getting through to you. But you're going to do what _you_ want to do. You aren't going to think about our kids, you're going to do what's best for you." He said.

"How dare you." She spat, "I always put my kids before myself." She said, "Don't you dare." She warned him.

"So, you're just going to move on, divorce me, let me rot in my own pain? Is that how things go from now on?" He said as she just shook her head, reaching over and taking Luke from him as he gave him up this time, watching her stand up with the four month old tucked into her chest.

"Just give me some time." She asked, walking away out the kitchen as Punk sighed, rolling his head back with frustration. How could he give her time? He respected that she'd been through a lot, and that her mind was on another planet. But he was losing it here, and with the uncertainty of his relationship with her, it was killing him. He'd admitted his wrongings, he'd owned up to his mistakes, he was just begging for her forgiveness, so he could love her again, and he could get better. With her help this time.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	77. Chapter 77

Once Punk had eventually left the house, he decided he'd head to his moms, the only place he seemed to be welcomed, even though he suspected his mother would have nothing but 'I told you so' to say to him. But she was his mother, and she was always there for him to turn to.

"What did I tell you?" She said as he sat at the kitchen table with his elbows on the table, hands pressed on his cheeks to keep his head up. He hated how uncertain everything was. He had no answers. Nothing was happening. He was just supposed to wait for AJ's mind to be made up? It was killing him.

"I know." He nodded, "I know, alright." He sighed, "She won't do it though. Right?" He looked up at his mom who sat down beside him.

"I don't know, Phil." She shrugged, "I can't say I don't agree with her. You did go about it in the wrong way. But for the sake of the kids, and the sake of the love you both have, it's bizzare to think she'd ever divorce you. She's just saying what she feels. Once she calms down, she'll come round." She said. She hoped that they could work this out. She felt like it was none of her business, but she would have hated to see a love like theirs end over a stupid mistake, "How are you feeling? You know... besides the obvious." She said.

"Well, I haven't been sleeping much, don't think I've ate since yesterday morning. Oh, and... my hair is falling out." He said as she raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean it's falling out?" She shook her head.

"I mean, my hair is falling out of my head." He said, "Just... big clumps start coming out. I'm gonna have to shave it soon." He sighed.

"You know that's because..."

"Yes." He nodded, "Yes, I know. But I am more focused on my wife and my kids right now." He told her.

"That doesn't mean you just ignore yourself. Phil, you're emotionally depressed. You can't ignore that. You need to get help. I'll come with you, I'll check places out, but you have to want to do this for you." She said.

"I just, I just want to make sure my marriage is still good, before I go looking into therapy, mom." He said with a huff, he knew she was only trying to help, but he had more important things to worry about right now.

"Nothing is more important that getting you better. I'm worried." She sighed.

"I get that." He nodded, "But I can't do anything, I can't go on when I don't know if I'm gonna lose my wife or not. She can't keep me waiting like this. This is my life here." He said as she nodded.

"No... no you're right." She stood up as Punk watched her, "She can't keep you waiting like this. That isn't fair. Not on you or the kids." She grabbed her coat from the back of the chair.

"Where are you going?" He asked, although he had a pretty good idea.

"I'm going to talk to her." She said, heading out of the house as Punk watched, putting his head down on the table when he heard the door shut. He was so tired yet so frightened to fall asleep. He just wanted everything to go back to normal.

* * *

AJ had continued her day with looking at houses. Her conversation with Punk struck her. She knew he was desperate here. Desperate for a lot of things. For her love and access again. For help now. But she just didn't know what to do anymore. She thought it was safer, to prevent her getting hurt anymore, to move on without him, to be acquainted friends who were nothing more than former lovers who shared three children. But did she really want that? She still looked into his eyes, and she loved him, with all her heart. She ached to know he was in deep pain. She understood his actions on leaving, on wanting to get better without her, to shield her away from the man he was becoming deep down, but she could never understand how he thought it was acceptable. How he thought it was ok to get up and leave without so much as an explanation.

She had spent the majority of her day (after Punk left) looking at houses on the laptop, whilst keeping an eye on Luke who contently lay on his mat, looking up at his dangling toys above on the play mat, kicking his little legs in his baby grow. Paige had gone out to give her some space. She had decided to go out shopping, as well as going to the bank to see if her money from her parents had been sent yet.

She was lying up on the couch, still scanning through some houses nearby on the laptop, when the door rang. She had told Paige to just walk into the house as if it was her own, so she knew it wasn't her. And she didn't think it was Punk. He'd just left about an hour ago.

She put her laptop to the side, walking out into the hall and opening up the front door as Karen stood with her arms folded. AJ knew she would have been relatively pissed off with the whole situation. She was no doubt here to tell her and Punk to grow up, which was quite understandable, but they weren't children. They were adults stuck in a real growing problem.

"Mind if I come in?" Karen asked as AJ shook her head, letting her mother in law in as she closed the door behind her.

"Do you want a coffee?" AJ asked politely, following Karen into the living room.

"No, I'm not staying. I was just here to see if I could have any input in all of this that is going on." She said, "It really isn't any of my business. I did tell Phil he was making a mistake when he came to me with his idea of leaving, but he went anyway, and whether you see it as it or not, he went because he was thinking of you and the children. He wanted to get better, and he wanted to do it somewhere far away, where you couldn't see him in pain." She said, "I get it, you feel hurt, and betrayed, and alone." She nodded, "But you do not want to be a single mother, AJ." She shook her head as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong with that? That's the least of my problems right now, Karen." She shook her head.

"I know what it feels like, to have a perfect family, and to lose everything over one decision. I was married, believe it or not. The girls, they had their father, but we just decided to go our separate ways. It's so strange, when they leave. You wake up and you realize you're all alone." She said, "The pain you're feeling right now, is nothing compared to what is coming if you decide to divorce Phil. Think about sitting your children down, telling them that you both aren't going to live together anymore. That they're going to have two homes. Think about how, some weekends, you will be well and truly alone, because Phil will have them." She said, "You're making a huge mistake if you go through with this. I know you two love each other." She said, "You can work this out."

"How?" AJ asked, "How can we possibly work it out?" She shook her head, "Phil needs help, we've established that. But how do I know that he's not keeping other things from me? How do I know that if we move on from this, he won't pretend to me that he's ok when really he isn't?" She shrugged.

"He has well and truly learned his lesson." Karen said, "He'll do anything to have you back. He's suffering enough as it is. He needs you for this." She said, "You're his rock." She smiled.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged. Her mind was spinning with so many thoughts. On one hand, she wanted to give it a go, she wanted to work things out, and help her husband get better. But on the other, she just wanted to feel numb, bullet proof against pain. She just wanted to move on and get on with her life without always receiving disappointment and tears.

"You do know." Karen nodded, "You know you love him. And that should be enough." Karen said, "You two can get through this. You can pull through, and Phil can better." She nodded as AJ folded her arms, "He's killing himself at my house, not knowing if his marriage is over or not... you can't do that. He's already feeling bad as it is." She said.

"And what about how I feel?" She said, "I'm hurting too. Maybe not as deep and dark as him, but he still hurt me, Karen. He still walked out on me and our children when things got too much for him. What if... what if he does that again? How can I be so sure?"

"He walked out, because of all of this. Because of his problems and his fears. Once he gets help, he'll be the man you fell in love with again. But he needs you to get through this. He thought he could do it by himself, but he can't. He needs you." She said.

"Maybe he'd be better off doing it alone." She shrugged, "What use am I to anyone anyway?" She said as Karen shook her head.

"How would it be better if he was alone doing this? That was the problem that caused all this. You need to be here for him. You're the one thing he really does need for this." She said as she just shrugged, looking down at the ground. She wasn't sure why she was now so resisting towards helping Punk when requested, "What? Are you frightened to see what's really going on with him? Because trust me, he's told me some of it, and I had a hard time listening." She said.

"Of course I'm not frightened of him." She shook her head, her words not even convincing herself. Was this the underlining problem. Was she pushing him away because she didn't want to see what he was becoming? She didn't want to see what was eating at him? Was it easier to push him away and be done with him, than fight for their love and watch him push through this tough time. Was that the problem.

"You know his hair is falling out." She said as AJ looked up, "His hair is falling out because he is terrified. He isn't sleeping, because when he does, he has a nightmare, and it terrifies him to fall asleep. He Isn't eating. The last time he ate was yesterday morning." She said, "April, he needs you." She pleaded on behalf of her son, "For better or for worse, remember that?"

"He's stronger than he thinks he is." AJ argued back.

"Not without you he isn't." She shook her head, "You're afraid, aren't you?" She nodded as AJ looked away. It appeared that she may have indeed, caught a sense of fear towards her husband's depression and darkness that he was going through. Was she scared to see what he would become when sat in a room and told to talk about his feelings? Was that why she was trying to push him away? Did that make her a bad person for being terrified of what lied beneath him? She just didn't know anymore. She was completely lost.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N; Thanks for the reviews guys! Really appreciate them, love reading them all. Your support means the world. Hopefully AJ and Punk can start to get on the right tracks again soon. Enjoy chapter 78, and enjoy the weekend!**

* * *

AJ had collected the twins from school once Karen had left the house. She seemed to have become aware of the problem that was actually circulating the air. It wasn't a problem anymore that Punk had tried to escape her and their children in such a way, but it was more a problem that she was terrified of what he was actually going through. Did her threats of divorce come out of an easy escape from him? When all along, she thought he was trying to escape her.

She had came to her senses, and she knew what to do. What had to be done.

"Mommy, this spaghetti is good." Heidi complimented, sitting at the kitchen table across from her brother as they tucked into dinner after a long hard day at school. Normally they'd get pizza on a Friday but since Punk wasn't here, it felt wrong to do so. They'd normally get a pizza that managed to feed everyone.

"Yeah? Do you guys like it?" AJ smiled whilst doing the dishes she had made from making the twins dinner for them. Paige had came back from being in town and was taking a shower whilst Luke was napping upstairs in AJ's bedroom. All seemed really quiet, and she couldn't help but think... was this what it would be like if Punk wasn't here? Dead silence? If he was here, he'd normally be sitting with the kids, making jokes and getting them to laugh. She knew she was a good mother, but Punk just had a way with them.

"Yeah." Heidi nodded, "Where is daddy? When can we see him?" She asked. She was a little confused as to why her father wasn't around. First her mother was gone for a week, and now her father wasn't here.

"Daddy is just... he's just busy just now. But I promise, you can see him soon." She nodded over to her daughter who just sighed deflatedly, tucking back into her dinner whilst AJ looked over.

Now that they had their father, they both needed him. Now more than ever. She was their mother, and she always would be. She was here for when they were upset, or when they needed that extra hug at night time. But their father was needed just as much. They needed them both.

* * *

Later on, AJ was sitting in the living room, it gone dimly dark outside, a blanket wrapped around her as she looked over at the TV that she was trying to look interested by. Paige sat across from her, lying with her feet up, nodding on and off to sleep as the fire crackled in the distance. The twins were in bed, and Luke was in his crib, all fast asleep, the way AJ liked it. But she couldn't help but feel lonely. Yeah, she had Paige, but she was leaving soon. She was convinced her and Paige were going to stay in contact. They'd really grown to get on with one another, and Paige had been such a great help to AJ this past week.

She didn't have a clue on what to do with her situation with Punk. She had came to her senses, and she knew that divorcing, moving house and ripping their children away from having married parents wasn't going to help anyone. Especially not Punk. She did take him for better or for worse. She vowed she would. And this was him at his worst. She knew that leaving him on his own, to fight against so much demons wasn't an option. He was still the man she loved, the father of her children. She just never wanted him to leave again. She was terrified when she found out that he had hit the road. He couldn't think like that anymore. But she guessed she knew now, and he had realized what his consequences were for leaving. They just had to work something out.

Through the midst of watching whatever TV show she was watching, she heard footsteps from upstairs. The twins were old enough now, and taught from an early age that if they woke up, they should go to the toilet just to be sure. They were only 5, they did still from time to time have accidents. But she heard the light footsteps come towards the stairs.

A few steps down, and she suddenly heard a commotion of clutter down the stairs, a loud thud ending the banging noise, an awkward silence waiting in the air as AJ and Paige both sat up. A few seconds later, loud cries were heard from the bottom of the stairs as AJ quickly ran out, taking the blanket from around her and running into the hall, looking on at Dylan sitting at the bottom of the stairs, tears streaming down his cheeks as he screamed in pain.

"Dylan... baby, what happened?" AJ crouched down to him as he sat screaming, holding his arm up as if too frightened to put it down.

"F-Fell..." Dylan cried loudly as Paige stood behind AJ panicking.

On his way downstairs, to assumptiously tell his mother something, maybe a nightmare perhaps, he seemed to have tripped up over the leg of his pyjama bottoms, and tumbled down the stairs. AJ only assumed he had really hurt himself, as the screams had woken up Heidi who slowly came downstairs. It did freak AJ out sometimes when the twins knew things about each other before she did. They sometimes had the same dreams. And they knew where the other one was sometimes without even knowing properly. It freaked her out but at the same time it warmed her heart.

"What hurts, baby? Your arm?" AJ asked, trying to stay calm as Paige led Heidi back upstairs to bed.

"Yeah." Dylan cried, his cry suggesting so much pain. He also had a cut on his head that was bleeding. She was worried as a normal mother would be, and her instincts told her to head straight out to the hospital. Perhaps he had just got a fright from the tumble down the stairs, but there was a good chance he could have broken his arm or wrist, not to mention his cut looked pretty deep, stitches may have been needed.

"Ok, baby. We're gonna go to the hospital, ok? It's gonna be ok though. Ok, mommy promises. You just stay there, I'll go get you a sweater and some shoes ok?" She said as he nodded. His screaming cries were now turning into uncomfortable gurns. The poor little boy seemed to have been on his way to talk to her from his awoke sleep, when he seemed to have just took an unfortunate tumble down the stairs.

She ran upstairs quickly, letting Paige know that she was taking Dylan to the hospital, asking her to keep an eye on Heidi and Luke which was not a problem. She managed to get half of Dylan's sweater on him, the other arm was just too painful to force anything on, but before she knew it, she had him in the car, moaning painfully in the back seat as she drove as fast as she could to a and e.

* * *

"You're such a brave boy." She told him with a smile, opening the car door in the almost empty hospital car park, carrying him out of the back seat and shutting the door over, locking it with her keys and walking on into the reception area, "It's ok, baby. Mommy's here." She said, pressing a kiss on top of his head where his messy hair was, his little head resting on her shoulder. He was tired, but the pain was keeping him awake.

"Can I help you, Miss?" The receptionist asked as AJ nodded, holding Dylan in her arms whilst she looked past him through his curved arm around her neck.

"Yeah, my son fell down the stairs. He's in a lot of pain with his arm. I just want to get him checked out." She said as the receptionist nodded.

"Ok, take a seat, Miss. I'll have a doctor with you as soon as possible." The receptionist said as AJ nodded, walking over to the waiting area, taking a seat with Dylan sitting on her lap, crying into her ear as she soothed him with reassuring words and kisses. It was what moms were for. But she didn't like doing this alone. And she felt pretty useless. Not to mention, Punk had a right to know that his son was in hospital with a potential broken limb. She felt like she had no choice but to call him.

She raised her phone to her ear, hearing it ring and ring until last minute, before going onto voice mail, he picked up. It was 1am. She assumed he was sleeping, then again, he wasn't doing much of that lately.

"Phil." She shivered into the phone, "Phil, can you come to the hospital, it's eh... Dylan, he fell down the stairs, I don't know what to..."

But immediately he silenced her with reassuring words, just like the words she was speaking to Dylan. He told her he'd be there as quick as possible, and that everything would be ok. They were putting away their own problems, to make sure their son was ok. That was all that mattered to both of them, ever.

* * *

Just after she had called Punk, Dylan was taken right away into an examining room. He was given a few x-rays to which he cried throughout as the doctor turned his arm certain ways, but he was such a brave boy, and the doctor was so nice and professional, keeping Dylan smiling whilst he examined his arm and stitched up his cut on his head.

It had been determined by the x-rays that his arm was broken. It was a clean break though, which was much better than a fracture. They were going to keep him in overnight as it appeared he had a slight concussion too with his fall. AJ was completely fine with it. She was just glad her baby boy was ok.

Just as she was standing, watching Dylan's arm get casted up, Punk stumbled through the door, lighting up Dylan's face immediately.

"Daddy." Dylan smiled, not phased anymore by the pain of having to get his cast on.

"Hey, buddy." Punk smiled, turning to AJ who was standing in the corner of the room.

"Dylan..." The doctor said as he got the five year olds attention. "Why don't we get the rest of this cast on, and get you into your room for the night? Your mom and dad can come by before you go to bed, ok?" He said as Dylan nodded.

"We'll go outside." AJ suggested as Punk nodded, following her out of the room. He knew obviously from his son being put in a cast that he had broken his arm or wrist, but he just wanted to make sure everything was ok, and that AJ was ok.

"How is he? Is he ok?" He asked, standing in the empty corridor with AJ as she nodded.

"He's fine." AJ nodded, "I think he just got a fright more than anything." She nodded, "He's got a broken arm, had to get a few stitches on his head, and they're gonna keep him overnight from the concussion he has. But he's gonna be ok." She nodded with a relieved smile.

"Good." Punk nodded, "I'm glad you called." He said. He was actually surprised that AJ was even allowing him to be here.

"I didn't really know what to do. He was screaming in the car and I just, didn't know what to do." She shrugged.

"Hey, you just got a fright." He said, "He's ok now." He smiled. Regardless of his own state of mind, he could always drop everything for his children. In a heartbeat.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked with folded arms.

"No." He shook his head, "I slept earlier on this afternoon. I prefer staying awake at night." He said as she nodded.

He knew that his mother had spoken to AJ, and she had told him that she seemed to have gotten through to her, but he didn't really know anything for sure. For all he knew, she was still probably planning to move out and divorce him, but the least he could do was be here for his children. The one thing he was being left with in all of this.

"Can we, go talk?" AJ asked quietly. Karen was right. She couldn't leave him wondering what was happening. He needed straight up answers. And she knew what she had to do now.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I think the cafeteria is down here." He pointed. It was the same hospital that AJ had given birth to Luke in. He still knew his way about.

He followed her as she walked along the quiet corridor. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he had a feeling she knew what she was doing now. She had regained composure and she looked like she was ready to give him straight up answers. He just hoped he could take them.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	79. Chapter 79

Punk and AJ made their way to the hospital cafeteria after the promise of Dylan being casted up and taken to his room for the night. The cafeteria was empty as expected, it was 4am. Everywhere was deadly silent.

She took a seat at the table in the far corner, watching him sit across from her. Under his eyes lay purple bags that symbolized his fear to sleep. He was pale white, the whitest she had ever seen him. He just didn't look well. To sum up.

"How did he fall down the stairs?" Punk asked curiously. He wondered why on earth Dylan was up at 1am, making his way downstairs.

"I was downstairs in the living room. He must have woke and been on his way to ask me something. I think he just tripped up over his own feet." She shrugged.

"Poor little guy." Punk sighed. He hated seeing any of his children in pain. Even if it was just the flu. It physically hurt to watch the tears pour out of their eyes, just like it hurt to watch AJ cry.

"He'll be ok." AJ nodded, "Once he gets some rest this weekend." She said as he nodded.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" He asked. He was nervous. He knew what was coming. Her mind was made up. He didn't know if he could take it. He couldn't let her go.

"Well, I guess I've just been all over the place recently." She stated the obvious, "Your mom came round to see me, I think she really opened my eyes." She nodded as Punk sat silently waiting, "What I'm trying to say is, I should have never brought up the divorce, or moving, I never really meant it." She said as he looked into her honest eyes, "I guess I'm just scared of seeing you this way." She said.

"And you understand that's why I thought I'd leave? Because I didn't want you to be scared." He told her as she nodded.

"Yeah, but _you_ understand that leaving was never a good option, even if you done it from the bottom of your heart." She said as he nodded. She was glad they both understood what was wrong and what was right now.

"So what are you saying?" He asked. He liked to think he had a good idea of where this was going, but he didn't want to be too hopeful.

"I'm gonna be here." She smiled, "You would never turn your back on me, and I'm not going to turn my back on you. I'm gonna be here for you, so that your healing process, it won't be as bad. You don't have to suffer this alone anymore." She promised him.

"What changed?" He asked, "You were so certain on divorcing me, and moving out?" He asked.

"I just realized the right thing to do. I could never be annoyed at you for leaving when I was planning to do the exact same thing." She said, "I seen my opportunity, to shield my eyes from everything you're going through, and I thought about taking it. But I know you, and I know you can get better." She nodded, "I promised myself, five years ago, to take you, for better or worse." She said, "And that's what I'm gonna do." She nodded as he smiled, "But you have to promise me one thing..." She said.

"Yeah..." He whispered, looking into her dark eyes that held a thousand memories that only he knew.

"Talk to me." She said, "Don't push me away from things you think you can handle on your own. This is a marriage, we're joined together. You have to talk to me about things." She said.

"I promise." He nodded, "If you do to." He said as she nodded. She knew that they both hadn't been very good at the talking thing lately, and they really had to work on that throughout Punks healing process he was going to have to go through.

"I promise." She smiled, "It's gonna be ok." She said, taking a hold of his hand across the table, "You're gonna get better." She nodded.

She loved him too much to just walk out of his life so easily like she didn't care. It was going to be hard, seeing him open up to therapists and counselors, but it would be worth it in the end when they were back to their normal selves again.

"What do you suggest I do, you know... therapy wise?" He asked. No words could describe how incredibly happy and relieved he was that AJ was overlooking his mistake, and sticking by him. He automatically felt stronger, just by her being on his side again.

"I think we should, go see a therapist together, and then maybe you could have some one on one time with one." She suggested, "I'm not sure yet, there is time for us to decide all of that." She promised as he nodded.

"So can we just put all this behind us? A new start for us from now on?" He asked.

"I'd love nothing more." She smiled, leaning over the small table, pressing a soft kiss on his lips as he moved into her willingly. He'd missed those lips, why he ever thought running away from her was ever going to solve anything was beyond him.

* * *

The next day, when Dylan woke after AJ and Punk spending the full night by his side, he was allowed to go home, cast and all. He was thrilled to wake to his mother and his father in the same room. It felt like so long since they were together like this, and even he, a five year old, could sense that it was a much happier environment when his parents were together, rather than apart.

They got home and Dylan immediately got propped up on the sofa in the living room. His arm lay comfortably on the cushion whilst a blanket was around him, some get well soon cards and presents ready for him to open from his gran and aunties. Heidi normally would have been jealous, but her father appeared to be home, which took her mind off of everything.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, running through the kitchen in her pyjamas, a teddy bear tucked under her arm as she ran for her father's embrace. She had missed him very much.

"Hi, princess." He lifted her up like a feather, swinging her from his hip as she hugged into his neck.

"Where you been, daddy?" She murmured into him.

"I've just been a little busy, sweetheart." He kissed her head, "But I'm here now." He said.

"You gonna leave again?" She asked with a petted frown.

"No, never." He shook his head, "Daddy is sorry for leaving, but I won't do it again, I promise." He said as she nodded, "Why don't you go see your brother." He said, putting her down on the tiled flooring, watching her run away deviously, "Play nice!" He yelled as she ran out of the kitchen, keeping an everlasting smile on his face. Why did he ever think running away from his was going to help him? He was just so glad that AJ had came to her senses, and was willing to help him on this hard journey. He almost felt a little better, just by her support and strength she was giving him now. He believed he could get better now that he had her help.

Just as Heidi ran out of the kitchen, AJ came through.

"Is he ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I think he's just tired. Heidi is keeping him company in the living room." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah, she was excited to see me." He smiled to himself.

"They've both missed you a lot, even if it has just been a few days." She admitted, standing against the counter as she looked across at him. She was really glad they had decided to come to agreeing terms, that they would both open up to each other more often. She just couldn't wait to get her husband better, to see him happy again, because, even though he was portraying a smile, he was still unwell on the inside. She told him last night they could talk about therapists soon, but for now, they just had to settle back down together.

"Where is your friend?" Punk asked.

"Paige? She took Luke out when she went to get breakfast." She said.

"You trust her that much?" He asked curiously. He didn't really know how he felt about a stranger taking his son out by herself.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "She's great with the kids. They love her. She's really helped me these past weeks. And she's been through a lot, I think she just wants to be home with her family. The least I could do was give her a place to sleep." She said.

"I'm glad she's been here." He nodded. He could see that AJ trusted Paige, therefore he trusted her too. She was clearly just a young girl who had overcome a lot with AJ's help.

"Me too." She nodded, "I just promised the twins we'd get pizza tonight, we didn't get one last night, maybe tomorrow, when we wake up, we can look into different counseling around here." She suggested as he nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled, looking down at the ground. Although she was here, decreasing the pain for him, he was still embarrassed to feel so weak. Just the thought of having to sit down in front of a therapist with his wife, to talk about all the things that rattled through his brains. It already shook him. But she was here, and that was enough to help him through anything.

"You're gonna be ok." She told him. She seen it in his eyes, the fear. He'd be ok, she promised him that, "You're gonna get better." She said, cupping his cheeks, pressing a soft kiss on his lips as he pulled her body in, wrapping his hands around her waist.

* * *

After dinner later on, where Punk sat back in his home with his family, Heidi cuddled into his torso whilst Dylan lay up at his other side with his arm resting on the cushion, they finally headed to bed. It felt good to be sat in his living room, wife, kids and an additional member, who he actually didn't mind. The black haired girl was friendly, and she was welcomed here if AJ approved of it.

The twins were in bed, whilst Luke had just been settled into his crib, his parents in their own bed not far beside.

"Close your eyes." She whispered as she faced her husband in bed. This felt right. What felt wrong, was ever saying to him that she would divorce him and move out. She guessed she was just hurting. This was where she was meant to be. Helping her husband. Building their family back up.

"I don't want to." He admitted, watching her shuffle closer towards him, resting her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his body. Now that she was aware that he was frightened to even fall asleep, she just wanted to hold him, and never let go. Maybe with her attached to his body, it would be harder to sleep through any nightmares.

"It's ok." She whispered, "I'm here." She said.

And she was here. He was holding her close to his body, in their bed. He just wished he had told her sooner, maybe in that time he could have already gotten better. But he was prepared to face anything with her by his side. He nearly lost her, that was fear that couldn't compare to anything. He'd never risk losing her again.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	80. Chapter 80

Within the next few days, a lot had changed around the house, especially routine wise for the Brooks. Dylan was afforded a week off school with his broken arm as AJ was terrified he would hurt it in school. She knew how careless little boys Dylan's age were. Unfortunately for Heidi, she was still shipped off to school, to which she tried and tried her best to get out of to stay at home with her brother, but it just wasn't happening.

Paige's flight was booked to go back home, having got the money her parents had sent over. She didn't want to leave AJ, she loved Chicago and she was almost certain she would come back soon to visit, but she couldn't deny that she missed her parents. She'd been through so much, she just wanted to be in her home comforts at this point.

AJ and Punk had looked into counseling offices local, and there was actually a variety to choose from. Some were group counseling, but Punk refused to sit in a circle with strangers and tell them about his life. He needed a therapist, to speak with he or she one on one, with his wife sitting beside. Nothing else.

Punk had called up the one he had decided on. There wasn't much a counseling ad could say other than the obvious, so he called up for some further information, and it seemed like the right place he needed to go.

The counseling was three days a week. Two with AJ, one by himself, the sessions lasted one hour, everything was completely confidential between the four walls he was going to be in, and it was guaranteed that he would get the help he needed. It all sounded pretty convincing. He just hoped it lived up to the hype. He was booked in to start in a weeks time, which gave him a week to attempt to relax with his family.

He had to admit, the past few nights, sleeping back next to AJ, his nightmares at been put at ease, he was still dreaming about prison, but in a very vague way. He guessed his brain knew he was safe in his wife's embrace.

"Dylan... baby, you want some lunch?" AJ walked into the living room where Dylan was sitting on the sofa, his casted arm resting on the cushion, in little sweats to keep him comfortable. He had been sleepy a lot due to the medication he was taking for the pain. She hated seeing him in this way.

"Can I have a sandwich?" Dylan asked with drowsy eyes, looking up at his mother. Not only was he in pain, uncomfortable and tired, he missed his sister. It wasn't the same without her around, "When is Heidi home?" He asked.

"She'll be home soon." AJ frowned, "Just another few hours." She assured him, "I'll go make you a sandwich, ok?" She smiled as he nodded, turning his head back to the TV, looking on with tired eyes as she made her way back into the kitchen where Punk was sat at the kitchen table, feeding five month old Luke.

"He ok in there?" Punk asked.

She still couldn't get used to his new look. Prior to him having some hair problems, which was clearly put down to the stress he was under, he had shaved all his hair completely off, mastering a complete bald look that she wasn't particularly fond of, she missed his slicked hair so much.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I think he misses Heidi." She said as Punk chuckled.

"Who would have thought?" He laughed. It seemed ironic for Dylan to miss his sister when they constantly fought with one another when they were together. He guessed he never realized how close they really were. He forgot they were twins sometimes.

"I hate seeing him like that. It's like he's lost his little personality." AJ frowned as she took out the bread, making up Dylan's requested sandwich for him. It was like the life had been sucked out of him.

"He's just tired. He'll get his spirit back soon." He said whilst Luke finished off the rest of his bottle.

"I hope so." AJ said as Paige walked into the kitchen, "Hey, you ok?" She turned her head. They all knew her flight was later on tonight, and it wasn't like she had clothes to pack, but she had bought a lot over here.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could borrow a suitcase from you guys." She said.

"I can dig one out from the garage." Punk nodded to her as she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." Paige said, about to walk away when AJ called her back.

"Hey, we'll take you to the airport tonight. I'll sleep better knowing you get on the plane ok, and I know the twins will want to say goodbye to you." She said as Paige nodded.

"Ok, thanks." She nodded, heading back out of the kitchen to leave AJ and Punk alone with Luke.

Punk could see it in the way AJ sighed as Paige walked out of the kitchen. She was going to miss her. He only wished that AJ had had such loyal friend like Paige around when he went to prison. She had clearly been really good to AJ these couple of weeks, and they'd overcame a lot together, he knew they'd both stay in touch, and maybe down the line they could take a trip to England with the kids. He was willing to do whatever if it made AJ happy.

"You gonna miss her?" Punk asked as AJ finished off the sandwich for Dylan.

"Yeah." She paused, turning and watching Punk rub Luke's back, winding him after his bottle, "She's been here. She's really helped me, and I mean, the poor girl has been through a lot, and somehow she's still standing." AJ said, mesmerized by Paige's strength, "I'm really gonna miss her." She sighed.

"We can always visit." Punk said, "I've never been to England, we could make it our Summer vacation next year. I'm sure you guys will stay in touch." He said as AJ nodded.

"I hope we do." AJ said, "I really do." She sighed, taking the plate with Dylan's sandwich through to the living room for him with a juice box whilst Punk stayed in the kitchen with Luke.

* * *

Later that night, after Punk collected Heidi from school, and the twins both had dinner, it was time, unfortunately, to take Paige to the airport. The twins were devastated to hear that Paige was leaving, she had grown to become like a fun big sister to them over these few weeks. But with the promise from their mother and father that they'd see her again soon, they managed to keep the tears at bay.

"You know you're always welcomed here, Paige." Punk said. He hadn't gotten to know the twenty three year old as much as his wife had, but from the short amount of time he knew her, she was a joy to have around the house. He had no problem in her coming back to Chicago and staying with them, if it meant his wife was happy.

"Thank you." Paige smiled, standing at the gate for her flight. Luke was spending the night with Karen, Paige had already said goodbye before they came to the airport. Heidi and Dylan stood either side of their father. Heidi tugged onto her father's jeans whilst Dylan stood tiredly beside, "I'm really gonna miss you." She turned specifically to AJ who had her arms folded.

"I'm gonna miss you too." AJ sighed, "You know I'm just a phone call away. Me and Phil, we've even been talking about going to England next Summer. And you're welcomed to stay with us anytime you like." She said, "You'll promise you'll stay in touch?" She said.

"I promise." Paige nodded. She hadn't met someone quite like AJ before. She wasn't one to have many friends as it was, but AJ had really taken her in, when she didn't have to, not to mention she got her out of South Africa safely, god knows where she would have ended up. She owed a lot to AJ.

"I'll go take the kids back to the car." Punk suggested, figuring AJ wanted some alone time with Paige.

He and the twins said their final goodbyes to Paige, heading on out of the airport to let Paige and AJ say their own goodbyes.

"I'm really glad you worked things out with him. He isn't so bad." She smiled as AJ laughed, "I hope everything goes ok with therapy." She said.

"Me too." AJ nodded, "Thank you, for being there for me. Everytime something bad happens to me, everyone normally runs away, and I have no one, but you were here, and I won't forget that." She said. She had made a friend for life here. She'd been double crossed so much by people who she thought were her friends, she never really understand what a real friend was until now, "Have a safe trip, and call me when you land." She said as Paige nodded.

"I will." Paige nodded, "Thank you for everything. I'll see you soon, I promise." She said, wrapping her arms around her shorter friend. She for one was glad that AJ had made up with her husband. She always sensed they would. And as much as she tried to keep her nose out of things, she knew the two were meant to be, without even really getting to know what they were like as a couple. She knew they'd be fine from here on out, especially with the upcoming therapy.

AJ smiled with teary eyes as Paige parted from her, heading on down the gateway, disappearing around the corner. It was the first time she'd ever really felt like someone was there for her when she really needed them to be. Everytime something went wrong in her life, everyone seemed to run, and Paige was here. Not only that, but she had been incredible with the kids, and helped her out tremendously, and gave her great advice. The young girl had really left her feeling empty now. She already wanted to sort out when they were meeting up again. It didn't seem fair that they lived so far apart, but she was sure they would stay in touch.

* * *

She left the airport, hugging her coat around her body as she found their parked car in the parking lot. The day had turned to night, and she seen through the window that both Heidi and Dylan had fell asleep in the back seat of the car. It was freezing out. Her hands were nipping as well as her eyes from the tiredness. She longed to be in her warm bed, with her husband's arms around her.

"You ok?" Punk asked in a quiet, night time voice as AJ got in the car at the passengers side.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I'm just really gonna miss her." She sighed, running her hands through her long, light hair.

"I know." Punk nodded, "I promise, we'll book something for in a few months time. We haven't taken a vacation in a long time, especially with all three of the kids. It'll be good." He smiled, placing his hand on her lap comfortingly as she smiled warmly.

"Yeah." She smiled as Punk turned the car engine on, watching AJ turn her head back to look on at the twins, both sleeping out cold, catching flies, "I love them so much." She sighed but with a smile. Her love for all her children was unexplainable.

"I know you do." He smiled to her, "Let's go home. You can go straight to bed, I'll bring you up a hot chocolate." He smiled to her as she grinned to herself.

"Whipped cream and marshmallows?" She turned to him with a child like smile.

"Of course." He smiled as she smiled to herself, sinking down on the seat as he pulled out of the parking space, heading on route to get back home as she looked out the window, smiling at the stars sparkling brightly.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	81. Chapter 81

A week passed by, and Punk soon enough found himself facing his fears, stepping up and heading to his first session of therapy. He wanted so badly, to tell AJ not to come with him, that he'd be ok, but he promised her he wouldn't run from her anymore. They were doing this together. They were overcoming this, together.

The twins were at school. Dylan was struggling with his arm, but he was adamant that he went back with his sister. He was a brave little thing. AJ was so proud of him. Little Luke was spending time with his gran whilst Punk and AJ headed to the therapy.

"Hello, I'm Dr Reid. I'm gonna be your psychological therapist. It's nice to meet you." The blonde woman smiled as she greeted her newest client. She was perhaps middle aged, and seemed very professional, which he liked.

"Hi, I'm Phil." Punk shook her hand politely, "This is my wife, April." Punk said as AJ stood quietly behind Punk with a smile. She didn't want to stand out too much. After all, this was Punk's problems. She was just here for support.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. I haven't had a client like you in quite a while." She said, taking a seat as Punk and AJ took theirs directly across from her, "I guess you could say I've been helping the more, clinically insane, so if you feel like you're speaking nonsense, or you think I won't understand, trust me... I've seen the worst of the worst." She said as he smiled, clasping his palms together, looking down nervously. He had no idea what to expect. He figured he'd have to explain everything to this woman, who he didn't even know. He'd have to go through every single detail. But April was with him, and even though he thought it would have been off putting, it actually comforted him more than he thought.

"So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, Phil?" Dr Reid asked as Punk nodded, "Nothing too informative. Just, tell me some stuff about you." She smiled as Punk looked to AJ who nodded with a reassuring smile, placing her hand on his lap as he turned back around to the doctor.

"Ok. Well, my name is Phil Brooks. I'm a... I was a boxer for ten years. I have three children. Two sons and a daughter. I have three little sisters. I was born and raised here, in Chicago." He said as the doctor smiled.

"Just your average guy, I see." Dr Reid smiled as Punk laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said.

"Are you close with your family? I see you're close with your wife. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been together?" She asked. It was just regulation to be acquainted with her new client before she began to dig deep, and really get to the base of his problems.

"We've been together for six. Married for five." He said.

"Oh, so your children must be young?" Dr Reid asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "We have twins, Dylan and Heidi, they're both five. And we have a son who is only five months old. Luke." Punk smiled.

"Oh my, that seems like a handful." Dr Reid smiled as AJ chuckled with a nod, "Ok, Phil. I guess, this is the part you're dreading, but trust me, it isn't as hard as what you think it's going to be. Obviously something has caused you to come here. I'd like to know what you think is the problem, and what's been going on with you that you felt you had to come see me." She said, "Take as long as you need." She smiled.

Punk just took a deep breath, he knew he just had to get this part over with, and then hopefully this woman could help him.

"I eh... I spent three years in prison, away from my family and kids. I missed the majority of their childhood. I left when they were just babies." He said.

"Why were you in prison for three years?" She asked.

"I killed a man." He said, "I was guilty of justifiable homicide." He explained, "It was never meant to happen, but it did, and it still lives with me to this day." He said.

"Keep going..." Dr Reid nodded, taking down notes as Punk spoke.

"I seen a lot in prison. Things I can't even explain to you. Things I can't stop imagining." He said, "When I was in prison, my wife had a stillborn. I wasn't there, and that eats at me every day. I blame myself for it." He admitted, "When I got out of prison, I guess I was so caught up in getting back to normality, and I was boxing again, and we had another baby, it's only taken me until now to sit down and actually let all of this stuff get to me." He said, "The nightmares are the worst. They're real. I swear, when I have them, it's really happening. Sometimes they aren't even about prison." He said.

"Are there any nightmare in particular that you have had more than once. One that really gets to you?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. I get it frequently." He said, "I'm an old man, and my kids are grown up, teenagers at least. And I'm telling them what I done. Heidi, my daughter, she hates me, she's crying and she's ashamed. My sons are disappointed, ashamed to have a father like me.." He said, "It's the worst, and all I can think of, is how one day, it might be reality." He said as AJ sighed whilst listening to him. It was extremely hard to hear this, but she was here for him. She wasn't leaving.

"So, the majority of your grief and sadness is through your nightmares and just your general thoughts?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I mean, I'm not depressed to the extent that I can't leave my bed. I still get up and take my kids to school every morning, and spend time feeding my son, and take my dogs out a walk with my wife. I don't let these nightmares put me off from living my life. I'm just scared that one day, they'll get so bad that they will put me off." He said.

"Well, Phil. I won't let them get that bad. I'm going to help you. Ok?" She smiled as he nodded, "I know this is only our first session, but I can already tell just by listening and looking at you, what your problem is all down to." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"You're scared of letting down those who you love." Dr Reid said, "And maybe there are other sub problems surrounding that main area, but just by listening to that nightmare, with your children in the future, it demonstrates the fact that you're scared of letting them down." She said.

"But I have other nightmares. I sometimes dream that I'm in prison again. Surely that hasn't got anything to do with being scared of letting my family down?" He questioned.

"No." She said, "Like you said, you've been through an awful lot. Prison, losing a child... I can't even imagine. These are all crisis's that your average human being would find hard to bounce back from. I can't tell you, the number of couples, mothers and fathers, that I've spoken to, who have seeked therapy from losing a stillborn child. And the fact that Isn't all you're dealing with, the fact you have other things bothering you on top of that is hard, even for me to understand." She said, "This is just our first session, I'm just predicting what I think is the problem here, but I'm going to work with you, both of you, and we're going to find a way to help you deal with all of this that you're going through." She promised.

"Thank you." Punk smiled with a nod.

He guessed it wasn't so bad after all. He knew that as the sessions went on, Dr Reid would dig deeper and deeper until perhaps he was reliving his prison days day by day, month by month, and if that's what it was going to take, for her to come up with a solution that would help him deal and get over everything he was going through, then he was so willing. He was just glad AJ was here, beside him, holding his hand every step of the way.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" AJ said, later on that night, sitting on the sofa with her family as the clock ticked on to the late hours of the night. Heidi was curled into her, sitting on her lap whilst resting her head on her shoulder, looking on at the TV, whilst Dylan sat beside Punk, swinging his legs back and forth whilst keeping his casted arm cushioned. They had stayed with Dr Reid for another half hour after the first conversation. The woman was lovely, down to earth and so willing to help, and she couldn't have been more glad. She was proud of Punk. She knew it was a big step for him, and she hoped that every session, he'd get stronger and stronger. It was just a slow process, but all worth it in the end.

"I guess not." Punk admitted, "I guess it's gonna get more personal as the sessions go on though. I mean, it was only the first day. It's bound to get harder." He said.

"Well yeah, it will, but you can do it. I'll be right beside you." She smiled to him.

He smiled to her with a nod, turning back around to the TV as she watched him closely. Dylan was hugged into his side, watching the TV in the dimly lit living room before he and his sister's bedtime. Tank and Nero lay near the fire, both snoring, both completely out cold. Little Luke was up in his crib sleeping, and Heidi was near falling asleep on her mother's lap. There was nothing wrong with their family life. In fact, everything was perfect. Punk just had to get help and they'd be on the right tracks. She knew it.

"That nightmare you talked about..." She said as he turned back around to her.

"Yeah..." He nodded.

"You know that could never be true, right?" She said as he shrugged unconvinced, "When the day comes, that they find out..." She said in a hushed voice. Both the twins were half asleep anyway, "They aren't going to disown you or be ashamed of you. They love you... so much." She said, "They only have one father, and they're so lucky that it's you." She smiled, "They won't turn their backs on you, Phil." She promised him, reaching over and cupping his cheek as he smiled, her touch comforting him just like her words.

He felt relaxed, for the first time a long time. He felt like he was actually getting somewhere, even though he'd only had one session of therapy. It could only get better from here.

"I love ya." He smiled playfully to her as she smiled back.

"I love you too." She said, curling against him with Heidi now fast asleep on her lap, tucked into her whilst Dylan was curled into Punk's other side, not far from asleep too. Things really could only get better from here.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	82. Chapter 82

Day two of therapy came around, and even though it was a little more hard going, Punk was coping with it all, which was all he was asking for. Dr Reid had a full understanding now of Punk's background and what was bothering him, and now she could only dig deeper to see what really was the problem, and if there was anything Punk could do to help himself. She had prescribed him to medication for when he went to bed at night, to help with the nightmares, and to help him sleep right through.

"How long were you in prison for?" Dr Reid reminded herself.

"Three years." Punk said, sitting next to AJ whose hand rested on his lap throughout the full session, just to remind him that she was here, and it was ok.

"Ok, well, what I'd like to do is, split up your prison sentence. Maybe today we'll talk about your first few months, then the next sessions we'll talk about you getting used to inside, and then we can talk about you leaving." She said, "Would that be ok with you?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I assume this is where your troubles began. As soon as you were convicted, yes?" She said as he nodded, "I suppose that's where everything just went downhill, is that how you see it?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I mean, a lot of great things have happened after prison. We had another baby. We moved. I'm closer to my family now. But life seemed so much more free before I went to prison. I wasn't aware of how much prison can mess a person up." He said.

"I couldn't imagine what it'd be like." She sighed, "And being away from your children, especially with them being so young. It must have been awful. For both of you." She sympathized, "So, let's take it from your first few months in prison, we'll see where we get." She said.

"Ok, well... I guess the first few weeks were the hardest. I'd gone from living in a mansion, wearing whatever the hell I wanted, eating whatever I wanted, getting to go wherever I wanted, whenever I wanted, to suddenly being inside a tiny cell, with literally nothing." He shook his head, "I can't tell you the number of books I read whilst in prison. I even read one about women's menstrual cycle one time." He said as AJ turned to him with raised eyebrows, "I was just fed up, and all I could think about was how I had three years to spend in the place." He said.

"So you automatically had negative thoughts at all times? You never tried to think positive?" She asked.

"No. It was hard when I was surrounded by so many negative people." He said, "My cell mate, he was a rapist. I guessed they put the killers and the rapists together in the closely monitored cells. He was... disgusting." He shivered. He could remember his old cell mates face like he was staring at it right now.

"Did you talk to him often?" Dr Reid asked.

"No. I done whatever I could to not speak to him. He was an animal. And all I could think about, was how someone decided that I should be treated the same way he was being treated. That I was the same standard of a rapist, and that killed every piece of pride I ever had going into that place." He said.

"So your first months, what did you see in those months, what did you hear?" She asked.

"The place was a joke. The cell blocks were divided into corridors. There were four cells per corridor, meaning eight of us, because we shared in two's. I was at the very end of the corridor, so whenever we were getting our jumpsuits back that had been washed, mines never seemed to turn up." He said, "I guess I stopped caring about my clothes and food as the months went on." He shrugged, "Everyone was just pure evil. No one looked innocent, and being surrounded by so many evil men, being categorized into the same group as them, it was horrible." He shook his head.

"So it was pretty hard going? I only assumed that anyway." She said, "So this cell mate of yours? Did he taunt you?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, all the time." He nodded.

"What would he say? If you don't mind me asking." She said.

"I couldn't repeat some of the things he said to me, but I guess to summarize, he'd uh... he'd tell me he was gonna rape my wife and daughter." He nodded, "And then he said he'd make me watch." He said, "That's the talk I had to deal with, for three years." He explained.

"And hearing that, what did you feel?" Dr Reid.

"I was disgusted. I didn't understand how someone could be so cruel." He shook his head.

"So did you lash out at him? Did you respond? What did you say to him?" Dr Reid asked.

"Sometimes I'd just ignore him. Other times I'd ask him why he said the things he said. And yeah, sometimes when he just stepped too much weight on my toes, I'd lash out. I was a professional boxer. I knew what I was doing, but unlucky for me, the guy had friends, about ten. As soon as we got outside in the yard, I was just a target." He said, "And I know I always said I was the best boxer in the world, but I couldn't fight off ten guys." He said.

"So you received physical abuse in prison also?" She clarified as he nodded.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Did it ever get serious? Where you got knocked out, or busted open?" She asked.

"Yeah. Every time they'd go for me was serious. I lived with black eyes for three years. I had broken ribs that never got the chance to heal until I got out. My jumpsuit had my blood stained on it, and everytime I tried to get it washed, the machines were always too full." He rolled his eyes.

"Well it's very clear to see that prison wasn't a fun time for you. On top of all that stress and abuse, I guess you were missing your family also. You told me yesterday you didn't want your wife to visit. Why was that?" She asked.

"I didn't want her to see what I looked like. I didn't want her to question my black eyes or cut lip. And pulling away from her after fifteen minutes per day just didn't appeal to me. I thought we'd get on better." He said.

"But you didn't know April was pregnant at the time?" She asked.

"No. I had no clue." He said truthfully.

"And what about you?" Dr Reid looked to AJ who sat up, "I know you're just here for Phil, but I can't help but think you've suffered the same pain he has." She said.

"I can deal with Phil's time away in prison, because he's home now, and that's all that matters. He... he has to live with the things he seen there, and the pain he felt whilst away from me and our children. The only pain I ever had to deal with was when we lost our daughter. And I seeked therapy for that a few months after." She explained.

"Did it help?" Dr Reid asked.

"It did, yeah." AJ nodded positively, "I mean, I still think about her from time to time, and I wonder what she'd look like, and if she'd be like me, or Phil. But therapy helped me to deal with it all in a positive way, and ever since I have." She said as Dr Reid smiled.

"That's great." She smiled, "Unfortunately, these things just happen." She said as AJ nodded, "Ok, Phil." Dr Reid stood up, wondering over to her desk, grabbing what looked like a diary and a pen, making her way back over to the seats, "I have a present for you." She extended him the diary and pen as he took it from her.

"I think we established I read enough books in prison." He chuckled as Dr Reid smiled. He was glad that therapy wasn't what he thought it would be. He thought it'd be boring and dark, but it was actually pretty decent. It was hard, talking about everything, reliving everything, but it didn't seem as dull as he thought it would be.

"It's a diary." She smiled, "I want you to write me down your days. Even the smallest details like taking your dogs for a walk. I want to know how you feel when doing tasks. What you think about. For example, what do you tend to think about when you pick your kids up from school?" She asked.

"How messy they look." He shrugged as Dr Reid and AJ laughed. It was true, the twins normally came home from school covered in paint, they usually spilled their lunch down them, and Heidi's hair was normally all messy and over her face.

"Then that's what you write down." She smiled, "Anything that comes to mind, put it down, any nightmares or flashbacks you have, write them down. And then at the end of each day, I want you to mark it out of ten. Ten being the happiest, one being the saddest obviously." She said, "Next time I see you, we can talk further about prison, and we can look at the diary to see if there's any patterns in when you feel most lowest. If it's in the morning or at night. If it's when you're carrying out specific tasks. Things like that." She said, "Sound ok?"

"Sounds good." Punk nodded.

"Alrighty then." Dr Reid said, "I'll see you in a few days."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	83. Chapter 83

Over the past few weeks, Punk had been progressing well with his therapy. He'd been writing down everything in the diary that Dr Reid had gave him, and they finally found a trend to which his moods wood occur where he felt down and uneasy. The trend seemed to be at night before bed and in the morning waking up. It was normally the times where he was by himself where the thoughts would creep into his mind. His nightmares had settled due to the sleeping medication he was on, but every now and then a bad one would appear. The only good thing about them now, was that he could wake AJ, which had improved a lot. Normally he would have just forced himself back to sleep in a shaking state, but now he could wake AJ, they could talk, he could feel like someone was actually listening, and even sometimes they'd wind up having sex.

Dylan still had his broken arm in a cast, but he had his hyperness back inside him, and both twins were plowing through their first school year no problem. Little Luke recently had been suffering from the flu. The poor little thing had to be taken to the doctors earlier in the week to be checked over and was given some medicine to clear the viral flu he had. But other than that, things were going good, and Punk was glad to say that.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" AJ asked the twins, having just picked them up from school, looking over them as they done their spelling homework at the kitchen table. She'd just gotten Luke down for his nap after feeding him. He was fast asleep in the living room on his little mat. It was bizarre to think he was now six months old. She felt like it was just yesterday that he was small and fragile in his little incubator in the hospital.

"Pizza. Daddy said we can have pizza tonight, mommy." Dylan said. Luckily enough it was his right arm that was broken, and with the twins both being left handed, taking that respectfully after their mother, he was managing to do his homework just fine.

"Oh, did he?" AJ smiled to herself with folded arms, "And who made him the boss?"

"Daddy is the boss." Heidi giggled as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think so." AJ smiled across to them. Punk was currently at his therapy session that he attended without her each week. She was ever so proud of him. Even she could see the progress in him throughout these past weeks. He was opening up a lot more to her, talking about things she never thought he would. And because of that, she felt like she could open up to him. They really were improving their communication skills, but she knew Punk still had a long way to go before he got rid of his frightening nightmares and dark thoughts.

"Mommy." Heidi called out as she continued with her spelling homework.

"What is it, sweetie?" AJ smiled as she wiped the kitchen counter, listening out for her daughter's next question.

"Mommy, Emily from school told me that her mommy and daddy said that my daddy is a bad man." Heidi said so easily as she hummed her way through her homework, not even phased by the girl in her class's comment about her father. AJ paused her actions, turning around and looking over at the twins who were concentrating on their work.

* * *

"I mean... can you believe it?" AJ paced in their bedroom later on that night as Punk sat on the edge of the bed listening to her.

"AJ, it really doesn't matter." Punk shook his head as she refused to let his easy flowed vibe get the better of her.

"No. It does, Phil." She said, "Some little... brat, is telling our daughter that you're a bad man. I have a good mind to call up that school and ask for that girls parents number." She spat as she felt a rough grip on her wrists, pulling her into him as he sat.

"Just let it go." He whispered, "They're kids. So what if some parents don't like me. I don't care, and you shouldn't either." He said as she frowned down to him, "Just calm down, alright? You look like you're gonna explode." He chuckled slightly.

"Well I'm mad, Phil. What if Dylan and Heidi start to pick up on this and question why these kids are saying these things?" She asked.

"They won't." Punk assured her, "You know what Dylan and Heidi are like, they let things go in one ear and out the other." He said, "You're getting yourself worried over nothing. It's ok." He promised her, taking her hands in his own. If there was one thing he was learning from therapy, was to not overthink things to the point of feeling unsturdy.

AJ sighed, knowing he was right. She just couldn't believe parents could be so careless as to let their young children hear in on private conversations they clearly had. She would have no one telling her daughter that her father was a bad man. That wasn't ok.

"I guess you're right." She said, walking around the bed to her side, stripping her clothes off to change into her pyjamas as Punk lay down on his side of the bed, "How was therapy?" She asked.

"Good." Punk nodded, "I never thought I'd say it, but I think it's actually working." He smiled to himself, "I think just knowing that you know is helping me a lot too." He said.

Waking up now from a nightmare wasn't as bad, because now he could tap AJ and talk to her. Sometimes they'd stay up and watch a movie, or they'd make love, or they'd just stay up and talk to each other. It was all things Dr Reid had suggested, and they were actually helping him tremendously.

"We're getting there." AJ nodded with a smile, sliding into bed, under the covers beside him as he turned on his side to face her.

"I mean, I understand I'm always gonna be left with some scarring, but I'm learning to deal with all this." He said. Over the past few weeks Dr Reid had told him different techniques to prevent him from thinking of prison.

"I guess you will, but as long as I have you back, one hundred percent, that's all that matters." She implied as he nodded.

* * *

The next day, AJ had taken the twins to school whilst Punk stayed at home with Luke. It was only a five minute walk to the school, and when they got there, both twins were squirming to get inside. AJ was surprised at how much they both loved it. She and Punk both hated school. Elementary and high.

"I'll see you guys at home time, alright?" She crouched down as she took their coats and bags off, hanging them on the peg outside the class.

They both scattered away into the class as AJ stood up straight, making sure their coats and bags were neatly hanging on their pegs with their names on it. She turned to head out of the school when a woman, maybe of her own age stopped her in her tracks.

"You're Heidi's mother, right?" The woman asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded with confusion as the woman folded her arms.

"I'm Emily's mother." The woman spoke as AJ nodded, keeping her cool like her husband had told her, biting her tongue from saying anything, "I just want to ask you, well, actually I'd like to tell you... I don't want Heidi near my daughter anymore. I never knew her parents were... her father was... I'd just rather she played with someone else." The obnoxious woman said as AJ scowled.

"They are children. You do not know my husband." AJ spat, "You have some nerve, coming to me and saying this when your daughter has already told my daughter, that her father is a bad man." AJ spat.

"It's an honest mistake. She must have overheard me and my husband talking. My husband is actually a police officer." The woman said as AJ frowned.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" AJ spat as the woman stepped back a little, "How dare you come ask me for my daughter to stay away from yours. They are five year old children that do not need to be affected by this stuff." AJ spat, she was beyond mad, and a gathered crowd of nosey parents surrounded her.

"You have your opinion, I have mine. I don't want your daughter, or your son, around my child." The woman said.

AJ paused, looking on at the stuck up woman, along with the other parents who were old evidently standing looking down on her. Weren't they the ones that should have been in the class? Because if you asked her, they were acting the age of two right now. Luke would behave better.

She had no words to say, she didn't have her husband to back her up and she felt extremely intimidated with everyone staring at her. She took her vices and pushed by the horrible parents, walking out of the school for some fresh air. She couldn't believe the nerve of some people. It was none of their business, and just because Punk had his past, didn't mean their children had to suffer. She was mad, and she was upset. The world was a cruel place.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapters.**


	84. Chapter 84

"Phil!" AJ yelled as she got in the house, having walked back from dropping Heidi and Dylan off with tears drying in on her cheek from the wind blowing. She didn't know if she was upset or angry. She was just so shocked that parents, supposing responsible parents were acting so childish.

"Phil!" She looked through the house, finding Punk in the living room with Luke.

"Shh." Punk shook his head quietly as Luke was curled into his chest fast asleep, "What are you yelling for?" He asked as she quietened and calmed herself down, for her sleeping son's sake.

"I just had a conversation with a parent at that damn school." She spat, taking her coat off and throwing it on the chair, "She asked if I could keep Heidi away from her daughter." She folded her arms.

"Why would she ask that?" Punk shook his head.

"Because, they know about you, about you being in prison, and they don't want their children around Dylan and Heidi." She said, "They all just looked at me like I was some... some animal." She shook her head.

"April, that's how I feel everywhere I go." He reminded her as she sighed, "It'll be ok. It's just some stuck up parents with nothing better to do. Heidi and Dylan can be friends with whoever they want. Just, pretend you don't care." He said, putting Luke down onto the mat in the center of the living room, beside where Tank and Nero lay, chins resting on their paws as they looked up at Punk.

"But I do care." She said, "I care that my son and daughter are being treated like some virus." She spat, "When did it become anyone's business what you done?" She said as he stood up, making his way towards her.

"Trust me. It'll all blow over. If these parents have a problem with our kids, then they can move their kids out of the school. We've done nothing wrong here." He reminded her, "You're getting yourself upset over nothing." He cupped her cheek as she sighed.

"I just... the last thing I want is Heidi and Dylan suffering, as well as you." She said, "I don't want them to end up having no friends. You and me both know how that feels." She reminded him as he nodded. They both had similar school upbringings. They both didn't have much friends, if not any, and they both didn't want that for their own children.

"I know." He nodded, "But trust me, it will blow over." He said as she nodded, "You know what..." He slided back, clicking his fingers as she looked at him curiously, "I'm gonna take you out tonight. My mom can have the kids overnight, we haven't gone out in so long." He said as she smiled.

"And where are you planning to take me?" She folded her arms as he smiled with intentions.

* * *

"I think the last time we were on this was when I was pregnant with the twins." AJ implied, sitting curled into Punk on the soft couch, floating atop of the calm sea water on Punk's boat. He hadn't taken it out in years, so it took him longer than usual to remind himself how everything worked, but here they were, finally out at sea, nothing but the stars as their roof, the sea breeze blowing in the wind. He thought about taking her out to a restaurant, or into town, but he rathered it was just them two, all alone.

"Yeah, I think it was." He agreed with her. They were sitting on the top deck. They'd brought some food with them, and the remaining leftovers sat on the small table in front. Candles burned on the table too. Lucky enough the sea breeze wasn't too breezy to put them out.

"It's like a different world out here." She sighed, looking up at the stars with a smile.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He smiled, "I figured you looked a bit stressed out today. And I don't have therapy tomorrow." He reminded her.

"Oh, so you're planning on keeping me out here overnight?" She smiled.

"Well there is a bed on here." He reminded her. It was a rather expensive boat. There was a small bedroom under the deck with a small sitting area and kitchen. It was probably one of his large investments with his boxing money, alongside his house in Vegas and all the cars he had. He'd only taken it out a few times, which saddened him. He couldn't wait to take the kids out on it in the Summer.

"Oh, I remember." She nodded, "You proposed to me here." She looked up at him, "I mean, we broke up a few months after, but still... it holds a good memory." She smiled to herself.

He had almost forgotten that the first time he proposed was on the boat. Of course things ended with them after he found out about Jeremy, and then they quickly got married before he was sentenced, which sometimes annoyed him.

"Do you wish you had a proper wedding?" He asked her. All they had was a registry office wedding. Both of them probably weren't even thinking straight, it was just weeks before Punks trial. AJ barely even remembered saying I do, which wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Sometimes." She admitted. She did wish she could have walked down the aisle in a dress, had her friends and family there, had a first dance, cut her wedding cake, listened to hilarious but emotional speeches, but she didn't regret getting married the way they did. It was small and intimate, she just felt like it was rushed and unthought of. They didn't even have pictures.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a huge, fancy wedding." He apologized. He would have loved to watch her plan a big wedding for them. He would have loved to watch her walk down the aisle, have their friends and family with them, "I just... I was afraid that if I went to prison, not your husband, you'd move on to someone else." He said, "I just wanted to make you mine." He said.

"I know." She nodded, "I would never have moved on, husband or not." She said, "A wedding is all about two people who love each other, and that was what ours was about." She said, "I wouldn't change anything." She looked up at him with a smile.

"It's getting kinda cold out here, don't you think?" He looked around as she smiled to herself, sitting up straight from curling into him, standing up as he watched her.

Punk watched her as she slowly walked down the stairs on the steady, halted boat. Smiling to himself, he followed the tightness in his pants, slowly following her down the stairs and into the small, compressed room with a double bed that looked more like a single.

There wasn't anything to say, he didn't give her the chance, he immediately met her lips in the center of the room at the bottom of the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up without even realizing it, that's how light she was in his arms.

His legs stubbed the bottom of the bed, falling over with her into the center of the bed, leaning over her as he deepened the kiss, her sweet, velvet mouth opening up to him as he indulged in her sweetness.

His hot kisses trailed down her jawline and to her neck, her caramel skin just begging to be kissed and touched in a way that only he was allowed to.

"Oh, Phil..." She moaned, the sensations of his warm mouth trailing along her sensitive skin was enough to send her eyes rolling back into her head. How someone who held a ten year boxing career in his past could be so gentle always confused her. His touch was so soft and delicate. She was always going to be soothed and comforted by it.

He wasn't in a for his fix, but he was in a rush to see her. He near took her head off when stripping her t-shirt over her. It was times like these he cursed upon the invention of clothes.

But soon enough she was bare in front of him with her clothes and underwear lying on the floor, along with his own t-shirt. His jeans and boxers were still in tact to his hips.

He left feathery, soft kisses over her breasts, his hands placing themselves at her curvy sides. Her body was a sign of worship. She was beautiful. Even after three children, three agonizing births, she was still incredibly stunning in every way possible. Her curves, her breasts, her soft, silk skin. He thought himself the luckiest guy on the planet. No, he didn't think it, he knew it.

"Mhmm... baby, where you going?" She asked in a quiet but sensual voice, watching as he slid down her body with a smile on her face. It was a rhetorical question, she knew where he was headed, and she never ever was prepared for the sensations he created when he had his head between her legs.

"My favourite place." He grinned, parting her folds, using his tongue to taste her sweetness, her whole body stirring above as he sucked and nipped at her clit, knowing it drove her insane.

"Oh, Phil... that feels so good, baby. Keep going." She begged, reaching out to grab his hair when she realized, there was none there. She knew there was a reason she enjoyed him having hair.

Punk continued stimulating her wet center, without warning, slipping a finger inside her tight walls, listening to her above as she groaned his name over and over again. It was like angels singing to his ears.

Just hearing how much pleasure she was in, how wonderful he was making her feel, it turned him on a little more too.

"Mmm, Phil... more, oh, baby... more." She begged whilst he rocked his finger back and forth inside her whilst flicking his tongue against her clit. Her wish was his command. It wasn't long until he added a second finger, rocking them back and forth along with toying her clit with his tongue.

Too much was going on for AJ to take, his breath was sending goosebumps all over her body as it blew over her womanhood, his stubbly beard was pricking against her folds, but in a good way, and his tongue, his wonderful tongue was doing things no other man could. She was away with it, completely in a world, and oh so close.

"Oh, Phil... I'm so close, baby. Right there." She moaned softly, grabbing the sheets beside her as his eyes looked over her flat stomach, up to where she was losing her mind, just waiting for him to take her there.

"Oh... oh... oh my God!" She groaned as she let go of everything. The combination of his fingers rocking against her g-spot, with his tongue stimulating her clit, it was too much, he'd sent her way up and over the top.

He grinned to himself as he looked up at her, watching her take a long sigh, but with good nature. It was like she was trying to compose herself from such a natural high. Her legs were still twitching and her breath was still hitching.

"You know..." He spoke as he climbed back up her body, watching as she opened her eyes up to look at him, having shut them from the pleasure of everything, "I still remember the first time we had sex." He recalled. It was a memory that always felt like yesterday.

"So do I." She nodded with a gasp to her voice, "Every, single, minute." She cupped his cheeks, pressing a kiss on his lips, deepening it as she began to long for him inside her.

"Get these off." She murmured against his lips, fumbling her hands at the belt of his jeans, watching him quickly unbuckle and slide down both his jeans and boxers, letting his hardened length spring free, trying to find it's way home inside her.

"Do it... hurry..." She begged as he parted her legs, settling in between them as he guided his length inside her, her warm walls fit around him like a tight glove, there was no better feeling.

* * *

Hours commenced and they finally wound up collapsed in each other's arms, exhausted but satisfied. Thin layers of sweat covered their bodies which tangled together on the bed. There was no place where they both felt safer.

"Thank you for tonight." She smiled up at him, curled into him with her hand placed on his chest.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled, "Promise me you'll forget about this school thing with the twins. If anyone says anything to you again, just let me know, ok?" He smiled as she nodded.

"Ok." She whispered, resting her head on his beating chest, closing her eyes over to enjoy the peace and silence whilst safely tucked in his arms.

* * *

Back on land, the twins were fast asleep at their gran's house, along with their baby brother. As a matter of fact, Karen was even fast asleep too downstairs on the couch

Whenever one of the twins woke up, it was usually to tell their mother or father they had a nightmare, or sometimes they'd just wake up and not be able to get back to sleep. However, this time, when Heidi suddenly woke during the night beside her brother in the double bed in the spare room, she had a lingering question that was annoying her.

She hopped down off the bed, holding her teddy bear under her arm as she left her brothers in the room, walking by Luke's travel cot and out of the room. She knew her gran was still downstairs, the TV was still on, so she followed the sound, carefully walking down the stairs in her pyjamas.

Reaching the bottom, she walked into the living room, approaching her gran and tapping her shoulder to wake her. Like Punk, Karen was a very light sleeper, and woke suddenly at the touch of her granddaughter.

"What? What is it, sweetheart?" Karen woke suddenly looking on at Heidi rubbing her eyes with her clenched fist.

"Is daddy a bad man?"

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	85. Chapter 85

"Heidi, sweetheart... why would you ask such a thing?" Karen sat up from her slumber on the couch, looking on at the innocent little girl standing tiredly hugging her teddy bear.

"Kids at school tell me he is." Heidi told her gran, "Is he a bad man?" She asked again as Karen shook her head immediately, lifting Heidi up onto her lap as she curled into her.

"Your daddy, is not a bad man. He's a very very good man. And he loves you so so much." Karen said, "What do these kids in your class say?" She asked.

"They say he's bad and mean." Heidi huffed, "But I says he isn't." She said, "I told them he's nice." She said.

"Oh, sweetheart. Don't listen to any of them. Your daddy is the best daddy in the world, right?" Karen said as Heidi nodded, "He'd never hurt you, or be mean to you." She said, "I promise." She kissed her granddaughters head as the five year old just sighed playing with her teddy bear.

She was at an age where she questioned a lot of things, but she couldn't help but question this the most. Why did the children she went to school with call her daddy mean and bad? He wasn't mean or bad, and she knew that. She just wanted to make sure.

* * *

The next day, AJ and Punk got home, first heading to Punks moms to pick up the kids. Even just a night away from them broke AJ's heart, she missed them more than anything, and she couldn't wait to see their little faces, even though she had a relaxing night alone with her husband. Dr Reid had ensured that they both needed some more alone time. Not just to be together and reconnect, but to keep their sanity. It wasn't all that easy looking after three children.

"Can I have a word in the kitchen." Karen looked over to AJ as Punk was obvlivious whilst sitting on the couch with Luke whilst the twins spoke to him about their night staying with their gran.

"Yeah." AJ nodded quietly, creeping away into the kitchen with her mother in law, watching Karen shut the door over behind her, "Everything alright?"

"I'm worried about Heidi, April." Karen said.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked with confusion.

"Well last night, she woke me up and asked if her daddy was a bad man... she told me the kids at school were telling her he was bad and mean." Karen said as AJ sighed, running her hand through her hair, "That isn't good, April."

"I know." AJ nodded, "I don't know what to do. Phil seems to think it's just parents that don't like him, and the kids will move on and forget about it, but I don't know." She shrugged, "What do you think I should do?" She asked.

"Well maybe they will. But I'd maybe talk to the school teacher." Karen suggested as AJ nodded.

"I will, on Monday I'll talk to her at the end of the day." AJ said, "I just hate how these people think they know him." She shook her head, "It's ridiculous."

* * *

Punk and AJ got home later on in the day with the kids. AJ had told Punk about Heidi and his mother, but he didn't seem phased by it. He just told her that their daughter knew he wasn't bad or mean, and that this would all blow over. She liked that he was trying to think positively, but she wasn't so convinced this was going to stop anytime soon. She was going to talk to Heidi and Dylan's teacher. She didn't know what good that was going to do, but it was worth a shot.

It wasn't until later on, where the twins were in their pyjamas and Luke was fast asleep in his mother's arms downstairs, where Punk decided to tell her they were having a sudden guest staying with them.

"I wish you would have told me, Phil." AJ sighed as she sat on the couch with Luke. The twins were sitting beside her watching TV, not really taking part in their mother and father's conversation.

"C'mon, April. It's only Dean. I haven't seen him in months. And Dr Reid said it was good for me to be spending more time with friends." He said.

"I know, I just... I just would have liked to know in advance instead of a few minutes before he gets here." She said, "The house is a mess." She said as he raised his eyebrows.

"You think Dean cares about the mess? And plus, what mess?" He looked around. She was so paranoid when it came to people coming to their house. Everything had to be perfect and clean. He supposed he loved her for that, but he was worried she might have had some sort of OCD.

"Are you going out?" AJ asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah, we're gonna go into town." He nodded.

"Please behave." She said as he rolled his eyes, "You have therapy in the morning, and whenever Dean Ambrose is around you, something bad always happens, and you end up coming home at five in the morning." She said as he chuckled. It was true. Dean always lead him astray.

"I promise you, I won't be home any later than one." He raised his right hand as she nodded.

"Ok... well I guess it's just us for dinner, guys." She looked at the twins, "Say bye to daddy he's going out for the night." AJ said, putting Luke down on his mat, watching him smile and giggle to himself whilst looking up at the spinning teddies above him. She loved listening to him laugh and smile. It was adorable.

Punk crouched down, hugging Dylan goodbye first, kissing his head as the five year old boy said goodbye. He then moved on to Heidi, to which his disappointment, she pushed away from him.

"Heidi, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Don't want a hug." She shook her head.

"C'mon, I won't see you before bed." He went in for a second try as she shuffled over to her brother away from her father.

"No." Heidi shook her head as AJ folded her arms, watching Punk look up at her with confusion.

"Kitchen." AJ said as Punk headed away into their kitchen with her following behind, watching her close the door.

"What's that all about?" He asked his wife.

"I told you this wouldn't just blow over. I've told you this before. Dylan is like you, he's strong and he doesn't let things get to him. Heidi, she's a little girl, she believes things that people tell her, and right now, some kids at school are telling her that you're a bad man." She said.

"But she knows I'm not." Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, but she's starting to believe you are." He said, "For the sake of Heidi, and keeping her away from all this, can you please come with me to speak to their teacher and the mom and dad whose telling their child that you're bad. This can't go on." She said as he nodded.

He did genuinely think that it was just some nonsense not worth getting worked up about, but clearly this was getting to his daughter who didn't deserve all of this. He had to go speak to their teacher alongside his wife, and sort something out before Heidi wound up disowning him way before his nightmares portrayed.

"Ok, I'll come." He nodded, as the doorbell rang, "That'll be Dean." He said.

"Ok, well have a good night, but be careful." She said, reaching up and pressing a soft kiss on his lips, watching him head away out of the kitchen and out of the door with his friend. She was glad he was getting some time alone with his friend. Things were progressing forward, they just had to sort out the school dilemma. AJ was fully prepared to move the twins schools if the harassment didn't stop. She would have hated to pull them away from somewhere they have grown to be comfortable, but she did not need children telling her own children that their father was bad. That was not ok, and never would be ok.

* * *

Punk was so glad to be reunited with his friend. It had been so long since they seen each other with Punk moving, and AJ having Luke and him seeking therapy now. He was glad they could finally meet up like old times and go out.

They went to a quiet bar in town, but of course ordered a Pepsi whilst Dean ordered a few cerona's at a time.

"So how have you been, man?" Dean asked with a smile.

"I've been good." Punk nodded, which wasn't entirely true he supposed, "The kids are all great, the new house is great. Yeah, it's really good out here." Punk nodded.

"How's the little man? I heard he came early? I'm sorry I couldn't come up. I've been training guys non stop." He said as Punk shook his head.

"It's fine." He said, "He's good. Yeah, he was a bit underweight when he came, had to stay a few nights in hospital, but he's great now. Looks just like me." Punk smiled.

"That's great, man. And what about you? How are you? How is April?" Dean asked. He felt awful that he hadn't seen his friend in so long, but they'd both just been so busy. They had a lot to catch up on.

"April is great. She hasn't went back to work yet, but I'm assuming she will soon." Punk said, leaving out the South Africa incident. He didn't think it was something AJ wanted him to tell people.

"And you?" Dean said.

"Well, honestly Dean, I've been struggling. I'm getting better I guess, but man it was tough." He said as Dean put down his held beer in his hand.

"What do you mean? You alright?" He asked with concern.

"I just... I thought I was losing it. Just prison I guess, coming to bite me back in the ass all the time." He said as Dean nodded, "I've never felt so down or low in my entire life. But I've been going to therapy for a few weeks now, and it's actually helping. I feel like I'm getting myself back together again."

"You should have called if you were having a hard time. I would have got out of training guys and came down right away." Dean said, he had no idea Punk was going through so much, "You sure you're ok now?" He asked.

"I'm getting there." He nodded, "I've been to the lowest of moments, the only way I can go now is up." He shrugged, stating words Dr Reid had said to him, "But what about you? Enough about me. How is life back in Vegas?" He smiled.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm still training guys with Seth... he says he's sorry he couldn't make it. Mendoza wouldn't let us both go so one of us had to stay." He rolled his eyes.

"So Mendoza's still being a prick, what else is new?" Punk smiled.

"Really nothing." Dean shrugged, he wished he had something to tell Punk, exciting, but he didn't. He was just living a normal, boring life back in Las Vegas.

"No girlfriends?" Punk asked curiously. He knew Dean was never one for a long relationship, but he figured they were growing up.

"Nope." Dean shook his head.

"Don't you ever want to get married one day? And have kids of your own?" Punk asked.

"Well yeah, I think so. I just haven't met the right girl yet." He shrugged.

"That's cause you aren't looking, Dean." Punk chuckled, "You can't keep fucking them and leaving them. You aren't twenty one anymore. Would you even know how to take a girl on a date?"

"Ok, I know I don't have a lot of relationships, but I'm not stupid. I've taken plenty of girls on dates before." He said.

"You know who would have been perfect for you..." Punk clicked his fingers, "One of April's friends stayed with us for a few weeks, she was really nice, had your sense of humor, liked to drink a lot of beer." He said, "Yeah, she would have been good for you." Punk nodded.

"Well, give me her number." Dean shrugged.

"She lives in England." Punk said as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ok, well maybe give me suggestions to girls that live here first." Dean said. He was stuck being in the same vicious circle, where he'd meet a girl at a bar, go home with her and then leave in the morning. He wanted something new, he wanted to really know a girl and love her. He just wasn't really sure how to go about it. Although Punk joked about it, he hadn't actually been on a lot of dates, and he was hoping his friend would help him out.

"Is your therapist young?" Dean asked as Punk rolled his eyes.

"She's forty. Married. Four kids." Punk said as Dean nodded, "And plus, if you really wanna find a girl, it should be surprising, and... I don't know, love at first sight." He shrugged, "Take me and April for example. She came to interview me one boring Sunday morning. I couldn't be bothered with it, but when I seen her, and I spoke to her, I had to see her again." He said, "Love isn't going to just come by and smack you on the face one day, you need to go out and look for it." He said as Dean sighed.

"I suppose you're right." Dean nodded, "Let's pretend we didn't have this conversation. It's bad enough I'm considering dating, but talking to you about it is even worse." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, as much as you're embarrassed, it's gonna be worth it when you find that girl. You have no idea how great it feels to turn around and look at a woman who you love, who could never be unloved." He said, "And then when you have kids. It's like, these are my tiny little people. They're mine." He shook his head, "There isn't a better feeling in the world."

"Ok, stop it." Dean begged as Punk chuckled, "One step at a time, alright." He said as Punk laughed.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N; Hey guys! Thanks for 1000+ Reviews! Means so much. You are all the best!**

* * *

"How was your weekend?" Dr Reid asked.

"Yeah, it was good." Punk nodded, "Me and April went out on our own, my mom watched the kids. And one of my friends came over from Las Vegas last night. Haven't seen him in months." He said.

"That's great. Any nightmares?" She asked curiously.

"None." Punk said.

"And you're still taking your medication?" She asked as Punk nodded, "Well I think it is safe to say we're heading in the right direction, Phil. I mean, I guess it's just a working progress now." She said as he nodded.

"I do feel better. I still have my thoughts and my nightmares, but they're reducing, and now that me and April have been talking more, I think that is helping me a whole lot too." He said.

"Well it will be. Bottling things up makes things a million times worse, people don't just say that to scare you. You really need to talk. Even if you think it's embarrassing. And you two are so close, it was hard for me to understand why you both never communicated as well as what you are now.

"I was always just scared of upsetting her." He sighed.

"She's been through worse, I'm sure we've established that." Dr Reid nodded.

"You know it's uh... it's coming up for the twins birthday, and then it's Rachel's birthday." Punk said, "She'd be turning four." He sighed.

"Do you both normally do something? Do you visit her grave?" Dr Reid asked.

"She was buried in Vegas. I think we'll take a trip up for the weekend of her birthday." He said.

"Do the twins know about her?" Dr Reid asked.

"No." Punk shook his head, "I don't think you can explain something like that to two five year olds." He said.

"You don't have to explain it in a way you would to an adult. You could tell them that, she was needed elsewhere, somewhere better. But she's always here looking over." She said as he shrugged.

"Normally April deals with telling them that sort of stuff." He said, "Like when my sister had to go into rehab, and they were asking where she had gone, April made up this really believable story, but it wasn't even a lie, it still got the message across that she was going to get help. She just has a way with words I guess." He shrugged.

"I think that's just a mother thing." Dr Reid smiled as Punk nodded in agreement, "So, what are you planning on getting the twins?" She asked. The wonderful thing about therapy that Punk never expected, was that, he could talk to Dr Reid about just normal day to day things, like for example, birthdays and events. She was becoming more of a friend than a therapist, and he assumed that was good.

"Dylan wants some truck set, Heidi isn't sure what she'd like just yet. She'll no doubt tell me the day before." He said.

"Are you doing anything for them? I'm sure at their age they'll have some friends. Bubble wrap all your furniture, because trust me, I've had four of them and not once has a birthday party ended with everything in one piece." She smiled as Punk laughed.

"Well I think April was going to invite some of their school friends around. Because they're both in the same class it should be pretty easy, but they're having a hard time at school. Because of me." He rolled his eyes. He felt tremendously guilty for what was going on with Heidi and Dylan at school.

"What do you mean?" Dr Reid asked curiously.

"Well, I guess to summarize, parents have clearly been mouthing off to their kids, telling them that I'm a, quote on quote, bad man, and that they've to stay away from Heidi and Dylan. One mom actually spoke to AJ at the school and personally asked for Heidi to stay away from her daughter." He shook his head, "It's ridiculous."

"And how is this making you feel?" She asked.

"They can say what they want, but when my kids are suffering, I'm gonna have to take action. Wether we move them schools, or we talk to the parents and sort something out, I don't know." He shrugged.

"But you're both staying calm about this situation?" Dr Reid asked.

"Yeah. I'm actually surprised at how calm we are. I mean, April was annoyed, but I calmed her down and told her it'd be ok, we'd sort something out." He said.

"Well good, I'm glad you're dealing with it in a positive way. At least they're young enough to be moving schools where it won't make a difference. I had to move my fourteen year old daughter school and she nearly ran away from home she was so angry." She laughed as Punk smiled.

"Sounds like Heidi in a few years time." He laughed.

"Trust me, Phil. Between the ages of thirteen and eighteen, they are a complete nightmare." She said as Punk laughed.

"I look forward to it." He smiled.

"Ok, can I take a look at your diary..." She asked as Punk nodded, handing her over the diary as she looked through it. He was glad they were progressing well. He was proud of himself. He was sure as time went by things would start to fall into place.

* * *

Back at home, a hungover Dean had just woken up in one of the guest room in AJ and Punks home. To save him spending money on hotel, Punk insisted he came home with them. Although he woke up Luke with his drunken voice last night, it really was no problem for him to stay.

"Hey, Dean. You ok?" AJ smiled, sitting at the kitchen table feeding Luke, having just came back from dropping the twins off at school.

"Yeah." Dean nodded with tired eyes, walking through the kitchen in sweats and a loose t-shirt, his hair all over the place, "You got any paracetamol, AJ?" He held his throbbing head. He didn't even have a lot to drink last night. He guessed the older he got, the less drink he could handle.

"Over there." AJ smiled, pointing over to the already waiting tablets and glass of water beside the sink as he laughed.

"You know me too well." He said, lifting the tablets and glass of water, taking a seat across from her, gazing a smile over at Luke who was perfectly happy with his bottle in his mother's arms.

"He's another little stunner." Dean complimented as he swallowed over the tablets. Punk was right, Luke did look a lot like him, perhaps even more than what the twins did. Both Dylan and Luke had Punks features whilst Heidi was just all April, with Punks eyes of course.

"He hasn't been well this past week. Haven't you not, baby?" She stroked his soft cheek.

"Sorry for waking him up last night." Dean apologized.

"It's ok. Punk got him straight back to sleep." She smiled, "Did you have a good night?" She smiled.

"Yeah. It was good to catch up." Dean nodded, "I eh... I brought some presents for the kids, left them in the living room when I got in last night. I know the twins birthday is coming up soon, and I couldn't leave out the little guy." He smiled as AJ smiled back.

"That's sweet. Thank you, Dean." She said.

"You doing ok?" Dean asked. He always had a great deal of time for AJ. Not just because she was his buddy's wife, but because he genuinely cared about her as a friend. He still couldn't forgive himself for leaving her when Punk went to prison. He should have been there to help her and he wasn't.

"I'm good." AJ nodded, "Just breezing through life." She smiled.

"Good, I'm glad everything is going well. And listen, Punk told me about his therapy and stuff... I'm sure he'll get better. He says it seems to be working, and he's feeling better each day. I sometimes forget about how much you guys have been through." He admitted.

"I know." She nodded, "One day, everything will be perfect." AJ chuckled, "We're getting there." She smiled sweetly, "You want a hold?" She asked as Luke finished his bottle.

"Uh..." Dean scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, don't be so frightened. He won't bite you. He isn't teething just yet." She smiled as he looked at her like she was a ghost. He was so easily to scare.

"They actually bite you?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." AJ nodded, " The twins used to bite Punk all the time when they were teething." She laughed, passing Luke over to Dean as he awkwardly took the six month old in his hands, holding him like he was a football under the arms as AJ chuckled.

"Cmon, Dean. You've never held a baby before?" She asked.

"I held the twins when they were babies, but that was what? Six years ago." He said, "I think I've forgotten." He admitted.

"Ok..." AJ stood up, taking Luke from his shaking hands, "Cradle your arms out." She told him as he done so, letting her place Luke down as the baby boy curled into him, "There you go." She smiled as Dean laughed.

"Ahh, it's not that hard." He admitted, "Man, he really does look like Punk." He said, now getting a better look at Luke.

"I know, it's scary." AJ admitted, collecting the mail she had taken in this morning, having yet to open it, sitting back down across from Dean at the table and opening up the different spam mail, apart from one which was her usual monthly postcard from Paige.

She'd been sending Paige pictures of the kids, and her and Punk for that matter. They'd also skype since it was too expensive to call since she was in a different country. She really was missing her friend, but she was keeping her promise, and her and Punk planned to head out to England in a few months time with the kids as their first vacation, and first trip out the country for that matter.

"That from your mom?" Dean asked foolishly. He had no idea what went on with AJ and her family, he just assumed it was a relative when he seen the postcard.

"Oh, no. It's just one of my friends, Paige." AJ said as she read the postcard with a smile.

"Oh, yeah... Punk told me about her last night." He nodded, "Miss her, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. So much." AJ sighed, "She actually reminded me of you. I can't tell you how many beers she'd drink every night. She had the same dry, crude sense of humor. You'd both have gotten on well." She said, coming to think about it.

"Yeah. Punk said the exact same thing." He said, "I guess I'll need to meet this girl." He said.

"Well she's staying for Christmas this year. She's here for two weeks. You're welcomed to come over too. The more the merrier." She smiled.

"Yeah. I'll think about it." Dean nodded with a smile. He supposed he should have agreed. The girl sounded a lot like him. Sounded like they were a match made in heaven. But who knew, maybe they just wouldn't click. It was worth a shot. Plus, it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go for Christmas, "You got a picture of her?" He asked as she nodded.

She got up off the chair and took a picture off the fridge of her and Paige, placing it down in front of Dean since his hands were full with Luke.

Dean looked at the girl, silky black hair, pale skin, a gorgeous young smile across her face. She wasn't his type. Not even close, but she was stunning, there was no question about it.

"As far as I know she's single." AJ said.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I guess I'll meet her at Christmas." He shrugged. He didn't believe that he and this girl who didn't even know who he was at this moment in time, would hit things off right away, but it was nice to believe, and he was glad that Punk and AJ were willing to help him on his quest to find that special somebody. He was pretty sure AJ and Punk were probably just glad he was growing up, but he for one was glad they were helping him out.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	87. Chapter 87

A few days tumbled by and Dean headed back to Las Vegas with the promise of seeing the Brooks family again at Christmas time. Normally, before Punk had AJ and the kids, he, Dean and Seth would just spend Christmas together at his house, so it felt good to know that they were heading back to their past, the good past. Punk always told Dean to tell Seth and Kaitlyn they were welcomed. He knew they were both busy and couldn't make this trip with Dean, but he was reaching out for them to come, and he hoped they would.

The twins and Luke were at Chaleen's for the night while Punk and AJ took a trip up to their school where the other set of parents were going too. AJ knew that it was all going to end in either two ways... they'd come to an agreement, or they'd be patronized and looked down on.

"Hello, I'm Mrs Oakly." The teacher welcomed Punk and AJ into the class.

"Hi..." Punk said, taking charge, "I'm Phil, this is my wife, April." Punk said. He understood that a few days ago, a mother, who had no right, came to April and harassed her through his own mistakes, and he wasn't having his wife deal with all of this. It was his turn to talk to this obnoxious couple.

"Well, can I just say, Dylan and Heidi are such a pleasure to teach. I really enjoy having them in my class. Dylan can get up to no good when I'm not watching, but he's a sweet boy. And Heidi, she's wonderful." The teacher complimented as Punk and AJ smiled. It was everything two proud parents wanted to hear.

"Please, take a seat." The teacher said as AJ and Punk sat on the two seats, that had a gap between another two seats where Heidi's little friends parents sat.

"Ok, now the funny thing is, normally I call parents together to sort out their children's feuds with one another, but Mrs... Harris, I believe you stopped Mrs Brooks outside a few days ago to ask for Heidi to be kept away from your daughter." The teacher said with an appalled look.

"I didn't mean it to hurt anyone's feelings. I just want my daughter to be safe when she comes to school." The mother said innocently as AJ rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean safe?" Punk chuckled, "You think Heidi is going to beat up your daughter?" Punk raised his eyebrows, "No, you don't want your kids around my kids, because they're simply that, _my_ kids." He said, "I've faced my time in prison, lady. Stop harassing my wife, and stop harassing my kids." He spat.

"I have my own opinions, and so does my husband here. We don't want our daughter around children who are being raised by a murderer. Thank you very much." She folded her arms and turned away.

"What's it got to do with the kids?" AJ asked, "They're five years old. They're friends. Just leave them alone. Stop telling your daughter to tell mine that her father is a bad man. You don't know what we've been through, or what we're going through. And quite frankly, it is none of your business." AJ spat.

"We deserve to know who our child is making friends with." The man spoke beside his shrill wife as AJ and Punk watched, "I mean, it's even worse that there is two of them. Both screwed up little..." He rolled his eyes as Punk stood up, the chair screeching against the floor quickly as he towered over the parents.

"Ok, ok that's enough." The teacher said, standing up also.

"What'd you call them?" Punk asked as the man stood up, inching towards Punk, a little smaller but not much of a height difference.

"Phil..." AJ whispered, standing up and trying to pull her husband back. She knew he went on full psycho mode whenever his children were put into question. Nothing she said or done was going to make him snap out of it.

These two parents weren't making it easy to figure something out. And the teacher couldn't really control anything. She guessed this was a underlining problem they were always going to have, and that meeting up wasn't going to help.

"I said..." The man began, clearly hoping for a death wish as he looked into Punks soulful, angry eyes, "The little brats will grow up messed up, and I don't want my daughter around either of them. I know people like you, and I know the surrounding you live in." He spat as Punk chuckled.

"Oh, really? Do you wanna stop by to my seven bedroom house? Drive any of my five cars? What about take a trip into my kids bedrooms, I'm pretty sure they'll have whatever toys you can't afford to buy your kid." Punk said, "You know nothing about me." He shook his head. He wasn't going to stand here and be treated like some filthy animal who lived on the streets.

"Let's just make a deal. Have your kids staying away from mine, and there will be no problem." The man said as Punk shook his head.

"I can't do that. My daughter, unfortunately, loves being friends with your daughter. I will not disappoint her, and tell her to stay away from the only friend she has made." He shook his head.

"Then we'll be moving her daughter schools." The man said, "I do not want them influencing her anymore."

"They're five years old." Punk said, "You realize, how pathetic you sound right now?" He said as AJ just stood behind Punk with her arms folded.

"Do you realize who you are talking to?" The man asked.

"Yeah, a fucking jerk, that's who." Punk said.

"Alright..." The man pulled something metal and shiny from his pocket, "You're under arrest."

"What?" Punk laughed loudly, feeling the man roughly turn him around, cuffing his resisting hands together, "Is this some sort of joke?" He said as he turned to April who placed her hand over her mouth, "C'mon man, I didn't do anything." Punk shook his head.

"You verbally abused me. A form of harassment. And I'm a police officer, I can do whatever I want." The man said.

"Mr Harris, this is not necessary." The teacher said, having failed to keep this full thing under control. But she couldn't come between two men defending their daughters.

"Move." The man pushed Punk as AJ followed.

"Please, let him go." She begged the man, "He didn't do anything. This isn't necessary." AJ begged as she watched Punk tying to wriggle out of the handcuffs. It must have brought back all sorts of memories, terrifying memories.

"Back off." The man paused, looking down at AJ as AJ paused in her tracks.

"Hey, don't talk to my wife like that." Punk said as he was marched outside to the car, pushed into the back seat with the door slamming over. He couldn't believe this was happening. With his criminal record, being sent back through prison doors was a horrifying thing. His stomach was turning inside him. He never even done anything. Yeah, he called the guy a jerk but that was it. This was ridiculous.

AJ watched as the car pulled away, headed to the nearest station no doubt. She couldn't imagine how scared Punk was, and all of this for what? Because some controlled police officer egged him up to his feet and into his face. She wasn't having her husband look like some scum because these parents had coaxed him into saying a few mean words. She wasn't even sure who the children were at this point.

"Wouldn't it have been easier if you just agreed with me a few days ago." The woman approached AJ as she stood outside.

"Wouldn't it have been easier if you just let our daughters be friends and got over it. Wouldn't it have been easier if your husband didn't arrest mine, because now I have to go explain to my children where their father is."

"It's not like you haven't done it before." The woman shrugged coldly as AJ turned around, her hand whistling down on the woman's cheek, "That's for that comment!" She yelled as the woman looked up with shock as AJ slapped her again, harder.

"And that's for doing this to my husband!" She yelled, walking away to the car and getting inside as the woman stood holding her cheek, everything she deserved.

AJ pulled out of the space she was parked in and headed to the police station. She hoped and assumed that because of the minor reason Punk was arrested, she wasn't even sure it was a reason in fact, but she assumed that he'd be let off easily, or maybe let off with a fine. She just hoped he didn't have to spend a night in the cells. She didn't know what that would do to him.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	88. Chapter 88

AJ got into the station where Punk was already sitting, waiting. He had already been discharged with a fine in the time that took AJ to drive to the station. He couldn't stand the sight of the place. He was sitting in the corner of the waiting area, head down, legs shaking. As soon as he looked up and seen her he shot up and made his way towards her.

"Are you ok? What did..."

"Just get me out of here." He begged her as she nodded, walking out of the station where he followed behind like a lost puppy.

"What happened?" She asked. She knew on some level, nothing bad could have came out of this. Punk hadn't done anything. The worst he was always going to get was a fine.

"I have a fine. And the prick is setting up a restraining order against me, which means I won't be able to chance luck in picking up or dropping off the kids at school." Punk said as they reached the car.

"I called your sister, told her to keep the kids overnight. We can talk when we get in." She said as he nodded. He had the same, alerted, paranoid look on his face that he had before he was sent to prison. He flinched at every noise and movement around him. She was terrified for him, "It's ok, Phil." She said as he nodded while they both of them getting into the car.

* * *

After the short drive home in silence, they got into the house and into their usual spot of conversation... the kitchen table.

"Here, drink this." She told him, placing down a black coffee in front of him, "It's ok." She told him, sitting across from him at the table, reaching out for his hand, "It's just a fine. It can be paid and forgotten about. The guy was being a jerk. You did nothing wrong here." She said.

"I was back there, April." He looked up at her.

She watched as he held his wrists that had been handcuffed not that long ago, "I was back there, getting handcuffed, getting questioned." He shook his head, "I... I felt like I couldn't breathe." He admitted.

"That's completely normal, Phil." AJ shook her head, "Completely normal. The last time you were handcuffed, you were taken away from us for three years. Of course you're going to be scared. But everything is alright. I promise." She nodded to him.

"God, April... I was so scared." He sighed, "What the hell was the guy's problem?" He asked his wife.

"I don't know. He was just being a prick." AJ grunted under her breath, "If he's put a restraining order against you, he'll need a valid reason, what was his reason?" AJ asked curiously.

"Well he has the fine under his belt, and I'm pretty sure with me being an ex inmate, he'll have the order granted." Punk shrugged.

"Well then Dylan and Heidi will have to move schools." AJ said, "Our children should be allowed their own father to drop them off and pick them up from school. We just have to, move along from this." She said.

"The twins shouldn't have to move school. This is all just bullshit." He shook his head.

"I know it is. But we just have to carry on. When did people's opinion about you even matter?" She said. It was true, he was a man who would never give a second thought about people's opinions on him.

"I just, don't want the twins suffering in all of this. They like their school, even if they have only been there a few months." He said. He didn't want to move his two five year old children to a completely different school. It seemed unfair and unnecessary, but they were just getting too much bother, and somehow being an ex inmate put him to an advantage to every argument with the public.

"They aren't suffering, Phil. If it's something we have to do, to keep moving on the way we are. Then we have to do it. Let's just move on, show everyone, show those parents that nothing can get in our way." She told him, "We're unbreakable, remember?" She smiled as he nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah." He agreed, "I just feel like everytime I feel like I'm getting better, I just get pushed back down to the beginning." He said.

"Yeah, and then guess what? You build yourself back up again, and you do that so much, that no one can push you down anymore, even if they tried." She told him, "It's still early, Phil. You've only been at therapy for two months now. You'll get there." She said.

"When? When we're old, and our kids are off into the real world with nothing but a troubled father as their childhood memories." He rolled his eyes.

"Stop that." She tapped his hand in slapping movement, "Stop shrinking yourself." She told him, "If you don't believe that you can get better, how can anyone else believe it?" She asked.

"It's all just harder than I thought it would be." He sighed.

"It can only get better from here. You've been to the very bottom. You've been to that dark place, the only way you can go is up, and you will. It won't happen overnight, baby. And things like these, like those parents, they're just obstacles, and you just have to get over them." She said, "There's gonna be so much more obstacles to come, but when you get over them, it's gonna be so worth it. There's gonna be a time, soon, where you're going to feel unbreakable and sturdy on the ground. Just keep that in mind." She said. She wanted him to know that there was a huge light at the end of this tunnel they were going through.

"You always know what to say." He smiled, "I love you so much, April. I... I mean I don't know where I'd be without you." He confessed.

"I love you too." She cupped his cheek, "More than you will ever know." She said as he shut his eyes at her soft touch. He hoped that touch would never leave him. Not until the day he died.

"Can you phone my sister and ask her to drop the kids back home. I'd rather stayed here tonight." He said. Just being taken down to the police station had shaken him up, and he wanted to be with his children right now, even if they were coming home and going straight to bed.

"Yeah. I'll call Chaleen. Why don't you go for a shower. Wake yourself up a bit." She suggested as he nodded. He did look pretty dazed and out of it.

* * *

Chaleen dropped the kids off whilst Punk was showering, and AJ waited to put them to bed until he came out. He took forever just tucking them into their beds, saying goodnight to them and kissing their little heads. It ripped both of them apart to have to transfer the twins to another school, but he was sure they'd find a better, more professional school around town for the twins to go to, where all parents kept themselves to themselves.

"You just wanna play with mommy, don't you?" AJ smiled, sitting in bed whilst lifting Luke up and down, kissing his round little tummy as he giggled. She couldn't believe he was six month old already. It really did feel like yesterday that he was just a tiny little baby.

"Hey, mister. Why aren't you asleep?" Punk asked as Luke turned around to look at his father, the sound of his voice something he was very much used to.

"He wanted cuddles and kisses from his mommy. Didn't you?" AJ said whilst Luke played with the necklace around her neck.

"Well what if I want kissed and cuddles from mommy? You can't hog her, Luke." Punk said playfully as he stripped down to his boxers whilst smiling on at his wife and son interacting. AJ was under the covers whilst Luke sat on her tummy, falling back against her tucked up legs every now and then.

"You wanna go give daddy hugs and kisses, baby?" AJ asked, sitting up and placing Luke down on the bed as he crawled over to his father, being caught by him just before he nearly tumbled off the bed.

"Hey, little man." Punk smiled whilst swinging his son from his hip, "You wanna sleep in beside mommy and daddy tonight? As long as you promise not to punch me during the night." Punk said, getting into the bed, sitting up against the headboard beside AJ whilst Luke cuddled into his chest.

"He's getting so big." AJ sighed, stroking the back of Luke's velvet head whilst the baby boy cuddled into his father.

"I know. Next thing we know he'll be heading off to school too." Punk said. Time sure did go by fast, but he was just glad he was here for Luke. He missed out on the twins younger childhood, and he promised he wouldn't miss out on Luke's.

"Well, Luke why don't you tell daddy what we were talking about." AJ said, turning on her side against the headboard to face her husband who laughed.

"Ok, well we've established that isn't happening." He laughed, "What is it?" He asked his wife.

"Well, I've been thinking. It's totally up to you, one hundred percent, I mean... it's just a thought, but... I think you should write a book." She said as he chuckled in a burst of laughter, sudden realizing she was being serious.

"Oh, you're being serious." He said as he watched her scowl, "Listen, April. I'm no author. And plus, what would I write about?" He asked as she rolled her eyes. He was a very smart man, but sometimes she wondered if his brain functioned at all.

"Your life. Prison. Everything, just... get it all out. I could find you an agent. I could help you write the book, I mean... I take pride in my writing. You can take your time with it. This way, everyone in the world who is interested in what happened with you, will get a good explanation, as well as a inside to what you actually went through. Maybe that way jerks won't put restraining orders on you, or fine you." She sighed, "It's just a thought." She shrugged.

And in that moment. It seemed so right to Punk. It was like it was smacking him on the face repeatedly. Just like Dr Reid had told him, writing down things, really did help, and maybe if he did take his time to write a book, a biography about his life and his struggles, maybe people would know the real him, the real reason he went to prison, because from where he stood, people just seen him as a cold blooded killer.

Something had never seemed more appealing to do. He laughed at first, but only because it was something he never even thought about doing. He never thought he could do. But he could. His wife was writer, she could easily help him. He would be afforded a publisher if he spoke to Jameson or Mendoza about it. It seemed like such a great idea.

"Yeah." He nodded as she looked up quickly.

She had been thinking about it for a while. Like Punk said, everywhere he went people would stare, and they'd point and they'd make assumptions. All she ever wanted to do, was tell everyone that he wasn't what they all thought he was. This way, with writing a book about his life, maybe people would understand, and think twice about pointing their finger at him next time.

"Yeah? Yeah as in... you'll think about it?" She smiled.

"I'll think about it." Punk nodded with a smile. But there really was nothing to think about. It all seemed to make sense. And he didn't have to rush the book, he really could take his time. He had a whole lot to write about given everything they'd gone through, but with the inspiration from his family and his wife, he'd breeze through it no doubt.

"Hear that, Luke? Daddy said he'll think about it." AJ smiled as Punk laughed, looking down at Luke looking up at him with reflective eyes against him.

Sometimes a bad situation opened his eyes to a new light. Like this incident with the parents at school, it seemed to have shone a new light for him and his wife. Writing a book was a fantastic idea. He was extremely annoyed that he hadn't thought about it sooner.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	89. Chapter 89

In Punks next trip to therapy, he had told Dr Reid everything that had happened. From going to the school to speak to the parents, to winding up handcuffed again. It was hard to get through it. Especially when it was so traumatizing, but she understood him, like she always did. He always told her about the idea April had about writing the book. She, like him... thought it was a great idea.

"So I take it you and April are moving the twins school?" Dr Reid asked as Punk shrugged.

"Well I don't know. I mean, it's me that is the problem at the school, not my kids. It's me that has the restraining order against me. But surely I should be allowed to pick up my own kids from school without being handcuffed if that... scum is there." He shook his head.

"What does April want to do?" Dr Reid asked.

"She wants to move them schools." He said, "She talked about private schools, but I don't want my kids being tiptoed around their entire life, because of me." He said, "They gotta grow up the same way I did." He shook his head.

"And what's that way?" Dr Reid asked curiously.

"The hard way. Just because I've got money doesn't mean my kids don't gotta work hard." He said, "I told April when we had the twins, they aren't gonna be spoiled. Yeah, they've all got me wrapped around their fingers, but I'm not sending them to any private schools." He shook his head. He didn't want his children to grow up, with everything handed to them. They had to experience real life, the way he and April did.

"Out of curiosity, Mr Brooks... how was your childhood upbringing?" Dr Reid asked.

"It was good, it was bad. I mean, my dad wasn't no boxer, I guess my kids are lucky like that, but he done what he could to protect us, to make sure we had clothes on our backs and food in our mouths. He was a..." He bit his tongue, "But he loved his family." Punk nodded, "It was like, he was allowed to mess us around, and hit us, call us names, but whenever anyone else did, he made them pay." Punk nodded.

"You think you get your strength from him?" Dr Reid asked.

"Nah." Punk shook his head, "He wasn't strong. He just knew how to defend his family." Punk said.

"And what about school? Did you enjoy going?" She asked. As her job, it was important that each day in therapy, she discovered something knew about her client, that may possibly lead to the underlying problem to his stress.

"I hated it." He shook his head, "And not because I wasn't popular. I mean, I wasn't, but I had a few friends." He shrugged, "I just hated how everyone was categorized. You know, the cheerleaders, the football team, the nerds, the nobodies." He rolled his eyes.

"And what category were you under?" Dr Reid asked.

"I was a nobody. No one knew anything about me. But I liked it like that. Kept myself to myself." He said, "Met my first wife in high school. Yeah, head cheerleader." He remembered, "She was the first person, never mind girl, to really see me for who I was." He said.

"You miss her?" Dr Reid asked sympathetically.

"Every day." Punk nodded, "Our love was good. It was before we knew what money was. It was a cheap date at the movies back then, no five star restaurants and white parties." He said, "We had a life planned together. We both wanted the same thing. We were gonna travel, everywhere. And then of course she wanted babies, and it was just supposed to be us." He said.

"How did she die?" Dr Reid asked.

"Car accident." Punk said, "I was told she never suffered. It was instant death. She wouldn't have felt anything. Which was a relief. Knowing that she had suffered until someone found her would have killed me." He shook his head.

"So what driven you to box?" She shook her head, "I guess you're gonna put all this in your book? Huh?" She raised her eyebrows as he smiled.

"I guess I am." He said, "I started working out after she died. It took my mind off things. Off of her. One day, in the gym I went to, South side of Illinois, little garage practically... there was a punching bag in the corner. All the machines were taken up, so I went over and I picked up the gloves. That's where it all began. I didn't have some dream where I seen myself in a ring or anything like that. As soon as I started punching that bag, I was somewhere I never thought could exist after she left. I felt adrenalized and happy." He said, "I trained with a few guys, not far from here. Had a few fights here and there in front of small crowds, and then things just shot up big time." He said, "I had the attitude, I had the arrogance. I'd been to the bottom where I didn't think I could get up from, but I did, and I showed that to everyone when I boxed in the ring." He said.

"Is your first wife a touchy subject with April?" Dr Reid asked.

"Not that I've ever noticed." Punk shook his head, "It's nothing something we talk about, but she's ok with it. She understands that we had other things going on before we met each other. We're good like that." He smiled.

"You oughta not let her go." Dr Reid smiled, "Women like her only come around once a century." She said as Punk laughed.

* * *

"Where's my baby boy?" Punk exclaimed as he walked in the door to their home, walking through into the living room where Luke was on his play mat whilst the twins were watching TV, "Hey, little guy." Punk smiled as he lifted Luke up, looking over at the twins whilst Luke played with the zipper on his sweater he was wearing, "Where's your mom?" He asked his eldest children.

"Upstairs, daddy." Heidi smiled to her father, sitting next to her twin brother as they watched TV.

"Ok, you two good down here?" He asked as they both nodded. He seen they had a little picnic going on, they both had their juice boxes along with individual bags of chips. It was normally what AJ done when she was busy. She knew some snacks and movie would content them. For a while anyway.

He made his way upstairs with Luke still swinging from his hip, walking into their bedroom as he watched AJ pace up and down whilst on the phone.

"Hey, babe why is..."

"Silencio, cariño." She hissed quietly whilst placing her finger against his lips as he nodded, completely unaware of what she even meant. He turned to Luke as he listened to Spanish, crazy words fly out of his wife's mouth as she spoke on the phone with a bad temper.

"No me hables así!"

"Ok, well we're just gonna wait out here." Punk pointed behind him as she shoo'd him away with her hand. It was hard for him to not get turned on by her aggressive language.

He stood outside the room with Luke, waiting for AJ to end her phone call, which she eventually did, opening up the door as he entered back inside to the more peaceful environment.

"You cooled off?" He asked her, placing Luke down on their kingsize bed as he crawled around under his parents eyes, "What was that all about? I thought we agreed no more Spanish unless we're in bed and you know..." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"That was my agent. Well... my agent from a few years ago. He doesn't speak any English." She explained, "And he was pissing me off." She folded her arms.

"I could see that." He said, "Why are you phoning agents? I told you I'd sort out everything with the book. Leave it to me, please." He asked.

"No, I don't want you doing anything other than writing the damn thing." She said, "I spoke to Mendoza today." She said.

"Oh, yeah? How is he?" He asked, having to catch Luke everytime he crawled towards the edge of the bed.

"Still a prick." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Hey, watch the little guy. Language." Punk placed his hands over his son's ears as AJ frowned apologetically. Sometimes words just slipped.

They both had their past with Gilberto Mendoza that AJ could never let go, "But he's willing to sponsor you and support you with the book. Even said he could organize a few signings when it's published, and my agent who I just phoned said I could..." She looked over to her son, reaching over and placing her hands over his ears softly as he giggled looking up at her, "Sorry, baby. He said I could go suck his dick and stick your book where the sun doesn't shine." She smiled to her husband as she released her hands from her sons small ears.

"Well that's nice." Punk smiled sarcastically, "You ain't sucking nobodies..." He turned to his son, "Do you think maybe we should have this conversation later?" He asked. He had never thought himself or his wife to be foul mouthed up until this moment.

"That would be a better idea." AJ nodded with a chuckle, "And you can tell me how therapy went." She smiled, lifting Luke up, "C'mon, smelly. Let's get you for a bath." She smiled, "Phil can you go down and put the twins dinner on." She asked whilst walking across the hall into the bathroom with Luke who was already squealing and babbling at the sight of the running bath.

* * *

"You know I don't need an agent or anything like that. Let me just write the book and get it out there." Punk asked as he sat across from his wife at the kitchen table after the bedtime rush of three children had finally ended, and they finally got a chance to have their own dinner and relax.

"I just want it to be perfect, and I don't want you to be stressed over it." She said, "You gotta have an agent, baby. Listen to the woman with the college degree, alright." She told him as he smiled.

"You be my agent." He nodded as she laughed.

"I wish." She smiled, "Let me sort it, alright." She asked, "I'm really excited about this, and I really wanna help out." She admitted as he nodded.

"I know. And I appreciate that. But you don't needa be cursing up old men in Spanish, baby. That stuff scares me." He joked as she laughed.

"Didn't scare you last night." She tapped his leg under the table.

"You know that's a different kind of Spanish." He said as she smiled.

"No, but seriously, please let me help you. All I want you to do, is to be able to enjoy writing this book. You don't need the stress of publishers and agents. Let me deal with all of that." She asked, as he nodded.

"Alright, you're the boss." He said as she nodded in agreement. He knew he could count on her to get the best literary agent out there. She knew what she was doing with this sort of stuff. He trusted her, "But, why don't you come over here and be my agent just for the night?" He asked as she smiled, standing up from her chair and making her way around the table, claiming priority of his lap as she sat side on to his chest.

"I missed you today." He smiled as she pressed her lips against his whilst his hands roamed her back, all the way up to running themselves through her long tresses. Things were good. Surprisingly good. But only because he had his queen to help him along.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	90. Chapter 90

"Ok, Phil... I'm gonna decrease your meds for the next few weeks to see how you go." Dr Reid announced the next day at therapy, watching the color drain out of Punks face, "Don't worry. If you feel you aren't ready, tell me and I'll up them again for you." She said, "Let's just give it a go. I think you're progressing really well." She smiled as Punk nodded, "Anymore decisions on what you're gonna do with moving the twins school?" She asked

"Yeah, we're gonna move them soon. It's a longer drive to the school than the other one, but it doesn't bother me." Punk shrugged.

"Do you think the twins will be ok with moving?" She asked.

"I mean... they'll be upset, they have made little friends at their school, and they've finally got settled in. But too much is going on. I feel like they're suffering there because of me." He said, "I just want them to go somewhere where they are accepted." He explained as Dr Reid nodded.

"And how's this book of yours going?" She asked.

"Well, April has insisted she take care of everything. All she wants me to do is write the book. She's taking charge. It's fun to watch." He smiled as Dr Reid laughed.

"I bet." Dr Reid smiled, "Now, I hope you don't mind me asking, reading through your diary this week, you and April have had sex nearly every night." She looked up at him as he shrugged.

"Yeah, so what?" Punk asked. He and AJ had been more sexually active than usual, but he didn't think that was a triggering problem. If anything, it was good for him.

"Are you guys trying?" She asked as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Trying for what?" Punk shook his head.

"Another baby?" Dr Reid said as Punk shook his head immediately.

"No, fuck no." He shook his head repeatedly, "No, we're just more active. I think it's because I'm getting better. And whenever I'm feeling good, she is." He said, "I think we have enough kids for just now." He said as Dr Reid smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come across as personal. I was just wondering since it's occurring a lot on your diary. Normally couples with three small children don't have time for that stuff." She laughed as Punk chuckled.

"Nah, trust me... me and April will make time." He nodded as she laughed at his humor.

"Well that's good. You two seem to be finding yourselves again. You clearly both feel comfortable with one another and it seems like your relationship is getting stronger, which is always a good thing to see. Does it help you? The sex?" She asked as Punk shuffled on his chair.

To a certain extent, he thought he was doing well with opening up, but he didn't know what this had to down with anything. But it was her job, he understood.

"Yeah. I guess it does." He nodded, "There'd be no reason for it not to." He said.

"Well I disagree. In some cases, I've had clients who find sex mentally challenging, above most things. But it's good that it isn't affecting you." She nodded, "Now onto the next part of your diary, you've had a nightmare." She looked on at his scribbled writing on the diary, "First one in quite a while." She looked up at him as he nodded, "What went on in the nightmare?" She asked.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to call you back." AJ grunted through the phone as she looked over at her two sons in the living room, throwing the phone on the sofa and charging in at them, "What did I tell you? Leave the dogs alone. They're too old for that." She said, having just witnessing Dylan encouraging Luke to stuff Tank and Nero with his toy blocks. The dogs were old as old could get, and the last thing they needed was to be getting poked and prodded by building blocks.

"Go, go sit with your sister." AJ pulled Dylan up to his feet as he huffed with his little attitude, climbing up on the couch with Heidi whilst AJ sorted Luke out.

"Oh, you are just like your father." AJ said whilst lifting Luke up who had made a face at her that mirrored the faces her husband would make, "Can you two be quiet in here. Mommy has to call some people." AJ asked the twins as they both just ignored her, "Great." She muttered under her breath, grabbing her phone and walking out of the living room with Luke now swinging from her hip. The cheeky little boy couldn't be trusted with his older brother. They had a bad influence on each other. They were going to be a nightmare when they grew up.

She sat back down at the kitchen table, Luke sat on her lap as she phoned back whoever it was she was calling in the first place, vaguely hearing the doorbell go in the background.

She figured it was just a salesperson going round the doors for sponsors, so she ignored it and proceeded with her phone call whilst Luke played with the bracelet around her wrist, making all sorts of fascinated noises.

"Ok, that's great." AJ smiled, "I'll send you an email tonight." AJ nodded as she carried on with her conversation, just as Dylan barged through the kitchen door.

"Mom there's a man at the door." He told her as AJ rolled her eyes, having to cut her conversation short as she lifted Luke up with her as she made her way to the door.

"What'd I tell you about answering the door by yourself." She pushed Dylan playfully as he laughed, running away into the living room with his sister as AJ greeted whoever it was at the door.

"Mrs Brooks?" The man corrected himself.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"I have a delivery for you." The man said, revealing a heavy cardboard box in which AJ was expecting, "I'll just leave it here." He said, sitting the delivery package in the house, seeing as AJ's hands were full with Luke.

"Thank you." AJ smiled.

"I need you to sign here." The man asked, displaying a form in his hand on a clipboard as AJ nodded.

"Give me two minutes." She told him, running into the living room, putting Luke back down on his mat, running back into the hallway and quickly signing for the package that had been delivered.

"Thank you, ma'am." The polite man nodded as AJ smiled, closing the door over and turning to the package beside the door, lifting it up with a smile and taking it into the kitchen.

* * *

"Those kids are driving me insane." AJ said, later on that night after her husband had came home from therapy. It was finally quiet in the house. Luke was upstairs in his cot, fast asleep, whilst the twins had just been bathed, and were now lying on the couch with tired eyes.

"How?" Punk asked in the kitchen as he helped his wife with the dishes.

"They're just always up to no good." She said.

"Hey, that isn't fair. You know they're good kids." He told her as she nodded.

"I know, I know they are. But they always pick the times where I'm busy to play up." She said, "But onto good news... I got you a present." She smiled, drying her hands on a kitchen towel, heading over to the large cupboard in the kitchen and pulling out the package that was delivered to her earlier in the day.

"AJ, what are you doing?" He shook his head at her craziness, drying his hands and approaching her at the table where she had sat the large package on.

"This, is a new laptop." She smiled, "I know we have one, but it's as slow as Heidi tying her laces." She rolled her eyes, "This is all yours, so you can write freely whenever you like." She smiled.

"You didn't have to do that, April." He shook her head.

"No, but I did." She said, "I'm really proud of you. Not just for doing this book, but in general, I'm just really proud of you, and I think when you do this book, it'll really round off everything that's been going on." She explained, "I know you probably think I'm a crazy bitch, getting in your way, but I just want you to enjoy doing this." She smiled.

"You are a crazy bitch." He nodded, "But you're my crazy bitch." He smiled, pulling her in for a hug as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, smiling as she pressed her head against his chest.

"And I got you an agent, by the way." AJ said, "He's really good, really professional, and he says he's going to meet us in a few weeks." She said as he nodded.

"Well, thank you. For sorting this all out. I see you've nearly killed our children in the process but that's ok." He joked as she smiled to herself.

"You know I love them." She said.

"I know." He nodded. If there was one person in the world who knew how much she loved her children, it was him, "Let's go somewhere tomorrow. Take the kids with us." He said, pulling out of her embrace as she shook her head.

"Like where?" She asked.

"I don't know, let the kids decide." He shrugged, "We haven't done something together in a long time. What do you say?" He asked as she smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	91. Chapter 91

Within the next few weeks, progress was being made with Punks book. He and AJ had met with the agent who was going to help them with publishing it, and Punk had already began writing. He made sure it didn't control his life, and done a bit every night. Sometimes he'd sit downstairs after the kids had gone to bed and write some, or he'd lie in bed with AJ sleeping beside, quietly typing on the laptop his story, his emotions. It was helping him, and he hoped that all this writing and opening up would be worth it.

The twins birthday was approaching soon, as was his, and he and AJ had enrolled them into a new school not far away, but further away than the one they had been going to. The new school seemed more suburban, and although Dylan and Heidi questioned why they had moved, and why they had to meet new boys and girls all over again, they were getting on just fine. Dylan had already made friends and Heidi, although nervous and shy, had also made some friends. They were at that age where interacting was second hand nature.

They weren't planning anything big for the twins for their birthday. They were just gonna do what they done every year and invite friends and family over to celebrate.

"I can't believe they are gonna be six." She shook her head in disbelief as she looked over at Dylan and Heidi, fast asleep on the couch, a blanket over them both whilst their mother and father sat on the other sofa. Sometimes they looked just too peaceful to disturb, and they'd end up just leaving them sleeping on the sofa until they were going to bed themselves.

"Me neither." Punk gasped, playing with AJ's long, soft hair as she curled into his body. It was bizarre to think that six years ago, he and AJ were clueless parents to be waiting on the arrival of their twins. So much had gone on from then until now that it was hard not to think about how much time had flown by. Six years old. Were they really turning six? He told AJ time and time again, they'd always by his babies, even when they were celebrating their thirtieth birthday, and he and AJ weren't just parents, but grandparents too.

"Do you remember when they were born?" She looked up at him with a smile.

"Of course I do." He nodded. Some things in his life, memories, lay vague in his mind, blurry and uncertain of, but the birth of his children were not included within those memories. He remembered the minutes, the seconds, the dates, the days. Everything. It was two very important days in his life, perhaps the most important. It could never be something he could forget about.

* * *

 _"Oh, Phil... I can't do this." AJ moaned, holding on to the gas and air hose, sitting in the hospital bed with monitors bleeping around her, no words to describe how painful and uncomfortable she was feeling. She never thought it would be this painful, and the fact she had double the pain, and double the amount of pushing to do, it was horrifying._

 _"You're doing great, sweetheart. It'll all be over soon, I promise." Punk stroked the pad of his thumb over her soft cheek, holding her hand as she rode out the contractions in the strongest way possible. She was amazing, the fact she was going through all this pain, all this suffering, just to give them the pleasure of being parents and meeting their babies, she was remarkable, and he knew she could do this just fine, she just had to believe._

 _"April, everything is progressing really quickly." The midwife smiled, "You might even be saying hello to the babies within the next hour." She smiled as AJ rolled her head back with an exhausted, relieved sigh. She just wanted them out, she just wanted them here in her arms, both of them, safe and healthy._

 _She'd asked about them being one month early, and how that would affect them, but apparently twins came early and were perfectly fine most of the time, so that put her at ease._

 _"We haven't even talked about names." AJ sighed, turning her head to look round at Punk._

 _"Hey, we'll have plenty of time once they get here." Punk convinced her, doing anything he could to soothe her, wither it was rubbing her arm, or tracing fingertips around her head to help her relax._

 _"This is getting really really painful." AJ sighed as she looked at Punk, overwhelmed shock on her face by how sore this really was. She felt like her insides were just ripping apart by the minute. She just wanted them to be out already, and the urge to push was just around the corner._

 _"It's going to be painful, sweetheart. But you're going to do fine. Ok?" He nodded to her with a smile, "You're doing amazing." He leaned forward and kissed her head which had already worked up a thin layer of sweat._

 _"Ok, April." The midwife smiled as she positioned herself at the bottom of AJ's parted legs, "I think we're just about there." She nodded as AJ pressed her two hands into the mattress at either side of her._

 _Punk felt like he was in a war zone, every push he felt his hand break over and over again, but he wouldn't dare complain, not now when his fiancé looked like she was at near death. And he was so proud of her, she was focused and she was handling it extremely well, of course she was yelling and cursing at everyone in the room, but that didn't mean she wasn't doing her job. He was actually surprised at how fast everything really was going, it wasn't long until AJ's screaming and crying turned into a new born baby's screaming and crying, filling the room as AJ let go of his hand and collapsed back against the bed._

 _"It's a boy." The midwife smiled as she passed the screaming baby to another member of staff to go clean him up, "He's got a good set of lungs." The midwife smiled as AJ just shut her eyes, enjoying this moment of peace, hearing her son crying and screaming in the corner of the room only told her he was healthy and perfect, and that was enough for her to relax for just a few short minutes, before it all started again._

 _"A boy... April, it's a boy." Punk smiled to her as she nodded with a smile, opening her eyes and looking up at him._

 _"You were right." She croaked, her throat dry and sore, feeling Punk lean a soft kiss on her sweaty head, a satisified smile appearing on her face as she enjoyed this moment while she could._

 _"April, the baby is fine, I'm not going to let you hold him just now, I think we're ready to go again, alright?" The midwife said as AJ nodded and sat up again with a tired frown. She had gotten to the point were pain felt normal, and she was used to her insides being so ripped and stretched. She was ready to give birth to their second child, and then finally it could be all over, and she'd have her babies._

 _"You're doing so good." Punk smiled, kissing the temple of her head, her body shaking as she pushed as hard as she could, his hand crushed within hers as she cried silently to herself._

 _"April, you're nearly there, you're doing an excellent job." The midwife encouraged as AJ sat back up, doing all she could to make this pain go away, pushing and pushing until finally, the baby was out, but it wasn't crying, and that alarmed her._

 _"It's a girl." The midwife smiled to Punk and AJ as AJ shook her head, propping herself up on her elbows, barely having enough strength to keep her body weight up._

 _"Why isn't she crying?" AJ asked in defeat as Punk looked on in silence, AJ had already asked the question he was wondering. Weren't all new born babies supposed to cry? Wasn't that a sign of good health._

 _The midwife went away to collect the baby boy, still squirming around in the blanket he was wrapped in, making her way towards AJ with him._

 _"No... no, I want both of them." AJ refused, "Where is she..." And just as AJ finished asking where her new born daughter was, another uproar of cries came from the corner of the room, symbolising good health to their second child._

 _"I think she's over there." The midwife smiled, "How about you say hello to your son while we clean up your daughter." The midwife smiled as she passed the baby boy to AJ, his tiny little body settling perfectly in her cradled arms, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked on at him, his tiny little nose and mouth, those beady little green eyes looking up at her and Punk._

 _"He's perfect." Punk whispered as he looked on at his son, even more relieved now that their daughter seemed to have pushed through the little problem she had getting a breath. And what a joy it was, one of each, a son and a daughter. He guessed he and April were so busy assuming they were having identical, same sex twins. It was a great surprise and joy to have one of each, a son to see himself in, and a daughter to protect._

 _"Dad... do you want a hold?" The midwife asked, now holding the baby girl, also wrapped in a blanket and squirming around._

 _Punk nodded, swallowing his fears and doubts that he couldn't have anymore. They were here now. They were right here in front of his eyes, and they were his. He had to kept them safe._

 _He held his arms out, feeling the presence of his baby girl settle in his colourful arms, swelling with pride when he seen how perfect she was. She was tiny, and she was perfect. Her little eyes were already looking up at him with wonder._

 _"You're beautiful... aren't you?" Punk smiled, taking her small hand between his thumb and inner finger, watching as her mouth made an O shape, turning him to complete mush._

 _AJ didn't even have to think twice, all that pain was definitely worth it. It was worth it for this moment right here. Her, with her baby boy soothed in her arms, Punk stood beside whilst gushing over their baby daughter. It was all she'd been dreaming of since she found out they were having two babies._

* * *

"They were so small, and so perfect." AJ gushed as she looked over at Heidi and Dylan peacefully sleeping on the sofa, "I don't want them to grow up. I don't want them to go out into the world. It's too scary." She shook her head.

"Hey, remember who their father is. You know I'll be there to protect them." He told her as she nodded. Of course she knew that, "You know, you never talk about... Rachel's birth." He said as she stiffened.

"Well it's not something I like talking about." She said bluntly, "I was on my own, and I was terrified. There's nothing to talk about." She said as he nodded.

"You never took pictures." He said as she sat up, looking at him in the eye.

"I'm sorry if it slipped my mind to take a picture when I was holding her, dead in my arms." She said as he turned away.

"Can we never talk about her without you getting angry?" He asked, "I thought we said we were gonna think about her in a positive way now." He said.

"Then why are you asking stupid questions?" She shook her head.

"It wasn't a question. But you jumped down my throat anyway." He looked at her, "It was a statement. I have nothing of her, no memory, no image, nothing to hold or look at. You do." He said.

"I was advised to take pictures, they even told me I could take the blanket home that they wrapped her in, but I didn't want to." She shrugged, hugging her arms as she turned away from him.

"Why not, AJ?" Punk shook his head.

"Because I was on a different planet, Phil. You were rotting away in prison. I'd just given birth to a dead baby. I was alone and frightened. I didn't want pictures of her being taken like that. And I sure as hell didn't want pictures of me being taken." She said.

"Like what, April? Dead? Is that all you see her as?" He shook his head.

"Of course I don't." She shook her head, "I just thought, she should have been left to rest, peacefully. It's why I didn't want your mom and sisters there, not just because it was too upsetting, but because she would have never got a chance to just lie, and rest." She said, turning around to him as he shrugged, looking down as he fidgeted with his hands. She seen it in his eyes. Knowing that he never even got to see the baby girl killed him, and she hated that. But she thought she knew what was best for him.

"I took a picture." She admitted as he turned around to her.

"What?"

"I have a picture of her." She nodded as he shook his head.

"And you've waited this long to show me. You... You lie to my face and tell me you have nothing of her to give me." He said, shocked that she had done such a thing, "I know you had a hard time, with giving birth and doing everything by yourself, but that little girl was still my daughter." He said, "Why wouldn't you show me?"

"I was afraid you'd get upset." She admitted. She'd only kept it from him to save him the sadness. She figured it was better that Rachel was just a haunted mystery in his mind, unlike her, where she seen the baby girl's face every day and every night. She didn't want that for him. He was dealing with enough, but he seemed to be pretty desperate.

"Go get it." He said. He was annoyed that he'd waited this long for some sort of picture or belonging of Rachel's. He'd spent the past year and a bit, just wondering what the baby girl would have looked like, gorgeous of course, he knew that, but he just wanted to see her.

He watched as she walked away out of the living room, leaving him sitting up on the edge of the couch, listening to her rustle around in the kitchen. He wasn't going to be taken back by it, he was sure of it. She no doubt just looked like a normal baby. It wasn't like she had died from any sort of disorder or disease. It was just an unfortunate death, where her heart took a last beat.

"I only... kept it from you, so she'd be kept as a mystery." She said, "I promise you, when you see her, it's all you're going to see." She entered back into the living room with the picture.

"I don't want her to be a mystery." Punk said, snatching the picture from her, completely mad she had kept this from him all this time, when she knew how much he longed to see a picture of her or just something that reminded him of her.

He turned the picture around without thought, looking closely at the glossy picture, staring at the tiny, precious baby girl held in AJ's arms. She was perfect, and there was nothing lifeless about her. Her cheeks were peachy and soft looking, her eyes were closed but behind those eyelids he knew lay his eyes. She was perfect, and how AJ could ever think he never wanted to see this was beyond him. She wasn't in the picture, it cut off just at her neck, but her arms were cradled out, a tight grip on the baby girl from what he could see. He couldn't imagine she ever wanted to let her go.

She took a seat back beside him, looking on at him as she turned to face him, pressing a hand on his lap.

"She's beautiful." Punk smiled.

"She was." AJ nodded, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept it from you. I just... I thought you'd be upset, and I don't like seeing you upset, before never felt right, and recently you've been doing so well with therapy. I just thought it'd be better off staying put." She shrugged.

"It's such a relief just seeing this, you have no idea. I thought I was gonna have to go my full life not having any idea what she looked like." He said, "This helps. A lot." He nodded. He guessed they just viewed things in a different light. She thought it would upset him and carry with him throughout his days, but really, it had put a large smile on his face, although his eyes were glassy too.

She leaned across, pressing a kiss into the crook of his neck, watching him fall back against the back of the sofa, pressing the picture in against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into him as she shut her eyes over, cuddling into his protective body. It was hard sometimes, to remember how she last three years without this man. He was stronger than he thought. Way stronger. She was so lucky to have him.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	92. Chapter 92

"Give momma kisses." AJ gushed as she kept a steady hand on little Luke's back as she bathed him late on one night. The six month old, going on seven month, loved bath time, wither it was with his mother or father, or sometimes both.

His little squeals and giggles whilst swishing around in the shallow water brought out a huge smile to AJ's face. He was just such a little bundle of giggles and happiness. He was only six months old and Punk was already showing him how to throw a punch. She hated him doing it, but loved to watch him with Luke, and Dylan for that matter.

"Mommy..." Heidi came into the bathroom in her pyjamas, "Mommy, daddy called and said he won't be home until later, and he'll bring us home dinner." Heidi jumped up and down with excitement.

"Heidi, why did you answer the phone? You know you aren't allowed to." She looked at her daughter who frowned.

"Said Phil on the screen." She shrugged, "I know that's daddy's name." She said, like it was a secret that she wasn't meant to know.

"Yeah, well in future you don't answer mommy's phone, alright." She said, "Go back downstairs with your brother, I'll be down in a minute." AJ said as Heidi ran out the bathroom and headed for the stairs whilst AJ finished up with Luke in the bath.

"C'mon, baby. Let's get you all dry and ready for bed, huh?" She kissed his head softly, wrapping Luke up in a soft cotton towel, taking him through to her own bedroom to get him ready for bed. He'd normally drift off to sleep downstairs in her arms with a bottle after bath time. It was just the little routine he was in.

Eventually, after making funny noises against his round little belly, and tickling under his chin whilst he lay on the bed for her to dress him, he was finally in some tiny pyjamas, swinging from his mothers hip as she walked downstairs.

She put him down on his mat, asking the twins to keep an eye on him whilst she phoned her husband. He was at therapy, but she was wondering why he was going to be home later.

"Phil... is everything ok?" AJ asked through the phone as she stood in the hallway.

"Yeah, everything is fine, sweetheart. I'm just gonna stay some extra time with Dr Reid. I'll pick up dinner on the way home. You fancy anything specific?" He asked.

"Pizza would be nice." AJ smiled, "But why are you staying later?" She asked.

"Just have more things to talk about, I guess. I'll talk to you when I get home." He promised.

"Ok. Well I'll see you when I get home." She smiled to herself, hanging up and placing her phone back in the living room, taking a comfortable seat beside her children on the couch, smiling over at Luke lying sucking on the ear of a teddy bear he had, whilst the twins sat beside watching the TV. It was times like these where she enjoyed relaxing, after a hectic day at turned to night, and the children had calmed down.

* * *

Punk came home about an hour later than he normally did, limping through the door with a pizza for his family. His wife was no fool, she was immediately on him for his staggered walk.

"What's wrong?" She asked in the kitchen whilst the kids tucked into the pizza in the living room.

"Nothing. I just... think I pulled my leg." He shrugged as she batted her eyes his way.

"You're lying." She flickered her eyelashes towards him, folding her arms as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Alright, ok." He nodded, pulling up his t-shirt, turning side on to her to shower her his wrapped up torso.

Over the past few years, he had got more personal tattoo's added. He had April, the twins and Rachel's names on his torso, and he had yet to add Luke's, which is why he was actually away for longer than normal tonight. He was told time and time again that getting names tattoo'd was the dumbest thing he could ever do, but there was no way he could ever stop loving his family. He wanted them inked in his skin, never to be removed.

"That's why you took so long?" She smiled, placing her hand on the wrapped up skin, the newly tattoo red and sore, but fitting perfectly under the significance of the names above.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I couldn't hold off any longer." He shook his head, "You like it?" He smiled as she nodded.

"I love it." She gasped, "You're starting to get quite the collection here." She smiled, tracing her finger over the names that inked his skin permanently. His tattoos always turned her on at the best of times, but the ones that had sentimental value, the ones that had a important meaning, those were the ones that got to her.

"I know." He said, "I'm running out of space." He chuckled as she smiled.

"C'mon, if I don't know any better, Dylan and Heidi will have finished that pizza by themselves, and I'm hungry." She said as he nodded, placing his lifted up shirt down, following her into the living room where their children were, Luke included who was fast asleep after just been given his bottle. There was a certain peaceful atmosphere in the room. Dylan sat on his fathers lap whilst Heidi curled into her mother. It was wonderful to have her family together, at peace.

* * *

"So how is your book coming along?" Dr Reid asked Punk the next day at therapy.

"Good. Really good actually. I'm taking my time. I mean, it's gonna take a while to write it, I have a lot to say. But I'm enjoying it." He nodded.

"Well that's all that matters." Dr Reid smiled, "How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile.

"Good." He nodded, "I'm feeling really good actually. I'm dealing with everything positively, you know when I come across something I think will make me feel down, I just... I just remember that I've been through worse, and it's not the end of the world." He said, "I didn't think I could do that before I came here." He admitted. He never thought he would say it, but this therapy, it had done him the world of good. He couldn't believe he actually thought running away was the best option. This was the best option. He had his family close to him, and he was still getting the help he needed.

"I'm really glad, Phil." Dr Reid, "Your progression throughout these months have been fantastic. I wonder how you'd feel about taking a short break from therapy?" She asked.

"Why?" He shook his head.

"Just to see how you go without it. You might find that, my work here is no longer needed. The first week I met you, you were absolutely miserable, and you were frightened. You're like a new man." She smiled. She was so happy for her client, and glad he was reaching his good health again.

"I know I'm doing well, but I don't think I'm quite ready to go without therapy yet." He admitted.

"And that's completely fine. I was just wondering." She smiled, "But... I want to show you something. The first day you came in, I recorded you, I recorded our session, I want you to watch it." She said, taking her laptop and loading the video file, handing him the laptop as he sat it on the laptop, looking on at him in the video.

He was miserable, and AJ sat beside him just as miserable. He spoke with hesitation. He looked awkward and uncomfortable, like his brain was just spinning with so many unwanted thoughts. He couldn't believe the difference. He didn't even realize he was actually so miserable and depressed. It was hard to remember how he felt when he felt so good now.

He was proud of himself. He had come so far. He wasn't finished yet. He wasn't one hundred percent, but he was getting closer each day. He couldn't have done it without Dr Reid, or AJ or his family and children. He was truly an idiot for ever thinking that he should have ran. His stomach tied into a knot thinking back to how he almost lost AJ because of his stunt he pulled. He guessed he was just really, truly and completely out of it. But he was good now. He was getting back to his normal self now, and he had a right to be proud of himself.

* * *

He came home from therapy late on in the afternoon. The kids were at school, their new school to be precise. He expected AJ to either be out with Luke, or laid up on the sofa with him. Either way, he knew he'd be going home to her, and that was a comfort he always hoped to have. Even when he was seventy and could barely walk.

He walked through the door, casually strolling through the house, wandering into the kitchen where AJ was sitting at the kitchen table, chittering as she stared into space.

"AJ..." He watched as she looked up at him quickly.

"Phil..." She stood up, placing the chair under the table as he put his hands out with confusion.

"Are you ok?" He asked her curiously, not liking the uneasy feeling she was giving him.

"It's uh... Nero." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I came downstairs this morning, he was lying in his bed, Tank was lying outside it crying." She placed her hand on her forehead as Punk seemed to understand where it was going, "Overnight, he must have..." She frowned.

"Is he?" He leaned forward for the answer as she nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek as he ran his hand through his hair.

"He's in the living room, I put a blanket over him. Tank won't leave him alone." She sighed, "I don't know how we're gonna tell the kids." She sighed, emotional tears running down her cheeks constantly.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, pulling her in as she rested her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly, "It'll be ok." He kissed her head, shutting his eyes over tightly. The dogs were old. He guessed he was expecting it some time soon, but it still broke his heart. They were his best friends, for twelve long years, before he even met AJ. They'd been with him for so long. It was a sad time that every dog owner had to go through at some point. He just had to think about all the happy times he had with them, and how much joy Nero brought to him. He was glad he seemed to have just passed away in his sleep peacefully, in his home, where he was loved so much. It was painfully sad, especially knowing his children were going to be devastated, just like his wife clearly was. It was a sad day.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	93. Chapter 93

After embracing his clearly upset wife, he headed into the living room, unzipping his sweater and throwing it over the back of the sofa, taking a seat on the couch as he looked over at the lifeless dog, a blanket covered over him to keep him warm. Tank lay beside, resting his chin on his paw as he watched over what was once his friend.

They had both been by his side since they were puppies, he'd watch them grow and become the huge but friendly dogs they were. When he had no one, he had them. When he was just that lonely boxer, lying on his couch in Las Vegas, they were his companions, keeping him warm and safe, before he moved on to having his own family. It broke him to know one of them had passed on, but he knew they were on their last legs.

"Hey, buddy." He patted Tank on the head. The dog clearly sensed that Nero had passed away. Soft grunts were made from him, as if he was in pain. They were like brothers, although they weren't. They always came running into the house together, slept against one another in their bed, walked together. It was truly heart-breaking to see Tank like this.

He kneeled down in front of Nero. He looked at peace. In a much better place now clearly. He pressed his hand on his velvet ear, stroking it softly whilst AJ made her way in, hugging her cardigan around her body as she looked on. She had such a strong love for their dogs, they were the family pets. But she knew it was just as heart-breaking for Punk, if not more heart-breaking. He'd nurtured them since they were puppies. He trained them, and watched them grow. She knew he was going to be devastated.

"You ok?" AJ asked quietly as he nodded.

"Yeah." He whispered, continuing to stroke Nero's soft, cold ear. The dogs had been an importance to all of the family one way or the other. Wither it was Punk, whilst he was alone in his house in Vegas before meeting her. Or it was AJ, when Punk was in prison, and the dogs were the only thing she had left along with her children. Or it was the children themselves, who just loved both dogs to death. They were going to be crushed when they came home.

"I thought we could, bury him under the tree in the back garden." She suggested as he nodded.

"Ok." He nodded, "After the twins come home, I'll start digging up a spot." He told her as she nodded.

Just when he was feeling extremely positive, something so devastating came up. Of course, it wasn't a situation that made him feel like he couldn't breathe, or couldn't cope, but it crushed him and broke his heart to find out one of his long time, furry friends was gone now.

"I'm gonna go pick them up just now." She told him, "What do we tell them?" She asked helplessly. She knew the twins were going to be devastated.

"Just... let me do the talking." He told her, "It'll be ok." He told her as she nodded, quietly leaving him with the dogs, grabbing the car keys from the unit at the front door before leaving the house.

Punk waited until the door shut over, turning back around to the dogs, crossing his legs in a basket whilst holding on to Nero's paw.

"You're in a better place now, buddy. I promise." He spoke, "We're all gonna miss you." He spoke with a dry throat. He was never one for saying goodbye to people. He'd said goodbye to too many important folk in his life. And even though just a dog... it was just as painful.

No matter how painful it was, he could always look back and think about how good the dogs lives were. They had a family who loved them indescribably. A family that would take them to the park, or long walks on the beach. A family who would greet them with a hug and a pat every time they walked through the door. A family who cherished them and loved them. He couldn't fault that a man's best friend, was a dog. And he was fortunate enough to have two. Nero was going to be missed, but he had so many memories with both dogs, so many great memories that could outshine the pain of losing him. Like when Nero ruined the birthday cake his mom made for the twins last year, when he stuck his nose in the frosting. Or when Tank constantly jumped up at the washing hanging outside, pulling it down and running away with all the clothes. Or when their furry, almost smiling, faces would stair at him through the rear view mirror in the car, when he'd take them to a park or the beach. Or when Heidi insisted to buy another ice cream cone for them to share whilst she had her own. Small but meaningful memories like those added up, and they meant everything.

* * *

He sat beside them the entire time it took for AJ to pick the twins up from school. She wasn't sure what he was going to tell them without upsetting them completely. One way or another, they were going to be upset.

"Give me your coats." AJ asked as the twins ripped off their jackets quickly, handing them to their mother as they ran into the living room, their shoes having been kicked off at the door, their socked feet sliding in to greet their father who was sitting with what they could see was the dogs. But it looked like Nero was fast sleep.

"Hey." Punk smiled, "You guys have a good day at school?" He smiled to them as they nodded. Heidi tip toed over, patting Tank on the head, looking around at Nero with confusion.

"Daddy, is Nero sleeping?" She asked curiously whilst Dylan inched in closer too.

"Well yeah." Punk nodded, taking her from around the waist, sitting her in the basket of his legs, pulling Dylan in as he sat beside, "Nero's gone to sleep." He nodded, "But he isn't going to wake up." He explained.

"But-But why not?" Heidi pouted, looking down at the dog she loved dearly.

"Well, the things with dogs is, they all have to leave their family at one point. They can't stay with us forever. At one point, they have to leave us, and go to a better place." He explained.

"So he isn't going to walk around anymore?" Dylan asked as Punk shook his head.

"No. But he's in a better place now. He's with all the other dogs that have had to leave their families. He'll be running around. A stick in his mouth. Just like he would here." He smiled, "Don't be upset." He turned to her daughter, wiping her tear that fell down her cheek.

"I don't want him to go." Heidi cried.

"I know. I don't want him to go either, baby." Punk said, "We'll get used to him not being around. But we'll always remember him, won't we?" He said, turning to Dylan who nodded.

"Do you guys wanna give him a hug goodbye?" AJ asked as she crept into the room, her tears forming in her eyes whilst she looked on with a forced smile.

Heidi squirmed out of her father's lap, leaning down and hugging her furry friend, planting a kiss on his head. Dylan followed and done the same, wrapping his small arms around the dog tightly whilst Punk frowned looking on, getting to his feet.

"Ok... let's leave him in here, come see what you guys want for dinner." She said as they hurried away with her.

Punk expected them to be a lot more upset, but his comforting words must have clicked. They were brave children. And things just had to carry on normally. Unfortunately things like pets passing away did happen, and they just had to carry on.

* * *

Later on, Punk eventually dug up a spot in the garden under the tree at the back. The twins were in bed and AJ kept put inside with Luke. She was too upset and felt like she needed to give Punk some space and alone time to do this by himself.

It didn't take long to dig up a reasonable sized hole in the ground, and eventually, he had to place poor Nero into the dug up hole. It was horrible, and he didn't want to do it, but they had to move on. They'd all said their goodbyes. AJ had said her goodbyes this morning by herself, Punk had said his own, and the twins had hugged their furry friend goodbye when they came home.

He came back into the house, closing over the door and making his way into the warm living room where AJ was sitting with Luke in her arms.

The twins birthday was next week, and his own birthday was just a few short weeks after, he just wished Nero could have lasted until then, but he just kept reminding himself that he was in a better place, and everything was ok.

"Hey." AJ smiled quietly as Punk sat down beside her, "Did you..."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, smiling as Luke looked up at him, taking it upon himself to take the baby boy into his arms, he needed a soft hug from him.

"Are you ok?" She sighed, "I know how much you loved them." She said. She knew it was crushing him that he had lost one of his furry friends, but she'd help him get through it. She watched him closely as he pressed soft kisses on Luke's head as the baby boy lay into his chest, tired and ready to fall asleep any minute. He always fell asleep straight away when in his daddy's arms, exactly like her.

"I'll be fine." He turned to her with a nod, "I just wish he could have last another birthday for the twins, and me. But we'll get through it." He smiled to her.

"We will." She cupped his cheek softly, grazing her thumb over his cheek bone, down past his stubble, letting her hand fall back down against her self as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm gonna put him up to bed." Punk announced, seeing his son fast asleep, lying against his chest, his round little tummy pressing against his own.

"I'll be right behind you. I'll lock up down here." She nodded to him, watching him stand up and walk away with their sleeping son, listening to his slow footsteps upstairs.

She was glad he was handling everything with positivity. He was stating the obvious, they would be fine, they'd soon enough move on from their lost pet and they would all move on with their life, with all the good memories they shared with Nero still floating around. She knew what he thought. He always told her, he believed people never really died, as long as the people he/she touched kept his/her spirit alive. They never really died. And it went the same for dogs. They'd always have their bright memories of the dog they lost.

She headed out into the kitchen, opening up the door which led out to the back garden. She frowned over at the ceiled hole in the ground just below the tree. She walked over to the side where a few flowers blossomed. Coming into the cold weather months, they'd no doubt begin to start dying and fading, so she picked the prettiest and ripest one she could see, walking over to the grave and laying it down atop of the shovelled in dirt.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	94. Chapter 94

A week had passed by since the passing of Nero, one of their beloved family pets. It was tough, coming home and just being greeted by Tank, who was also finding it hard without his buddy. Sometimes Punk and AJ would be woken up with Tank howling downstairs at the back door. It broke their heart into pieces.

The twins birthday was now just a few short days away. They too, were both finding it hard without Nero being around the house. Heidi got awful upset most nights before bed, wishing to hug Nero just one last time, only to be told that couldn't happen. It was an upsetting time but they were getting by as best they could.

Punk guessed it helped that the twins birthday was so close, because it was taking their mind off of Nero. They were beginning to get excited and were coming up with all sorts of presents they wished to have.

Punk was still going to therapy. Dr Reid was devastated to find out they had lost one of their pets, but she was proud of Punk for handling it all very well. Wither it was just a dog, losing a pet was a hard time for most people.

"How are you?" Dr Reid asked.

"I'm ok." Punk nodded, "It's been a tough week, I guess. But we're all ok." He nodded positively. If there was one thing he had used from therapy during this tough week, was to always see the brightness in every bad situation, which was what he was trying to do. He seen this as Nero leaving, to go to a better place. It was only goodbye for just now.

"I'm glad you're thinking positively. I'm sure April and the kids will need you right now." She said as he nodded, "But the twins birthday, six years old, make you feel old... huh?" She smiled as he rolled his head back but with a chuckle.

"Real old." He nodded, "Feels like yesterday they were just babies." He shook his head, "Tiny little hands and feet, beady little eyes, small enough to fit in my arms. It doesn't feel like six years." He admitted.

"Yeah, I remember those days." She nodded with a smile, "Ahh, they're still babies." She insisted.

"I just... the older they get, the wiser they get, the more alert they are... sooner or later, they're gonna find out and I don't know how they're gonna react. I mean, what if they never want to see me again? I can't defend myself, I can't say I was innocent because I wasn't." He sighed.

"You still think about them finding out?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You're their father. They're gonna love you despite everything you've done. It doesn't take a genius to figure out how much you love your kids, and how much you love them. You have such a justifiable argument to put across... you were protecting them, and their mother from a dangerous man." She reminded him, "The day will come where they find out, but that day is way in the future, Phil. Yeah, they're growing and getting wiser, but they're still just small children, who can't even wrap their head around simple things, like a dog passing away." She said, "They have a long way to go until they come to terms with their father commiting manslaughter." She said, "You have nothing to worry about."

"The day will come though." He said, "They'll be older. My daughter is gonna hate me. She's gonna be disgusted. My son, he'll probably beat me up, I don't know." He shrugged as Dr Reid raised her eyebrows.

"Sometimes it's hard, even for me, to understand your train of thought." She shook her head, "Your children love you. Sure, when they find out, it'll be a shock, and it may take some time for them to understand it all, but they are still going to love you, because you are their father, and you're a pretty damn good one." She smiled to him.

"You think I'm a good dad?" He smiled with pride.

"Yeah." She nodded, "Any father with the intentions of keeping their children safe is a good father." She said.

"My dad kept me safe. But he was far from a good father." He admitted.

"Did you have a rough relationship with him?" Dr Reid asked.

"It's hard to explain. He always protected us, me and my brother, and my mom. But... it was the drink, changed him into something I couldn't even understand. He'd beat my mom. And I don't know what was more upsetting, the fact that I would watch my dad beat my mom up, or the fact that I knew how much they did love each other." He said, "I mean, they had a relationship just like me and April." He said.

"Drink just... ruins everything in families." She said, "You watched this from a young age?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Six or seven. My older brother would keep me away from it the best he could, but he stopped giving a damn about me down the line." He shrugged, "We were a happy family. My mom loved me and my brother, and my dad loved us too. But something just went wrong. They just stopped being my mom and dad, and I had to get out, before I lost it my mind." He said.

"The last time you seen them you were..."

"Fifteen." He said, "Haven't seen them since." He admitted.

"Does it upset you? That you had to leave?" She asked.

"It used to. But I found myself a new family. A better one. One who really cared about me, and really loved me, day and night. A mom who took me in as her own, and three little sisters who I could protect." He said, "I went somewhere, to get what I needed. It's what I've done my entire life. If I wasn't getting something from somewhere, I moved along to where I could get what I was looking for." He said, "And I haven't been moving for the past six years, because everything I want, I have, right beside me." He smiled to himself.

"So you'd never look for you real parents?" She asked.

"Nope." Punk shook his head calmly. He and AJ had this conversation before, and he had came to the conclusion that going back to his past was completely unnecessary. He had everything he desired and needed right where he wanted it.

* * *

He got him later on that night, stumbling through the door into the silent house. He peeked into the kitchen where the empty dinner plates still sat. It was unlike AJ to leave things without tidying up.

He strolled into the living room, looking over at Tank who lay in his bed sleeping, nothing but a small lamp in the corner lighting the warm room up. She must have been putting the twins to sleep upstairs.

He tip toed upstairs quietly, in the case of his children indeed being fast asleep. He knew Luke would definitely be asleep.

He walked into their bedroom, pausing at the door as he looked on at the heart tugging sight.

AJ lay in the centre of the bed, a half opened children's book lying on her chest whilst the twins, Dylan at one side and Heidi at the other, both in their pyjamas, lay fast asleep beside her. They looked warm, and at peace. Their chests rising and falling in sync, the sound of soft whispery breaths echoing through the room as he walked in further. It was a precious sight that really warmed his heart up.

Feeling like he couldn't possibly separate his sleeping family, he simply tucked them into the covers, brushing Heidi's hair from her face as her nose twitched and her eyelids flickered-still closed, but no doubt sensing her fathers touch. Dylan was completely out cold, a heavy sleeper just like his mother at times, oblivious to absolutely everything.

He shook a blanket out to it's full length, throwing it over all three of them lying on the kingsize bed. He imagined AJ was reading them a story, and fell asleep herself whilst reading. He didn't blame her. She was extremely tired with looking after the kids, and with Nero passing this past week, she was finding it hard to sleep too, just like him. He couldn't disturb her.

Leaving a night light on, on the nightstand, he grabbed the laptop that was sitting on the chest of drawers, walking out of the room, turning back and smiling to himself as AJ turned on her side, curling herself into Dylan. They were all exhausted, and it was a sight he could have watched all night, but he figured he'd let them be, closing the door over and heading to a guest bedroom further down the hall.

He stripped down to his boxers, getting into the bed that wasn't of his own, but was still comfortable in a way. Sitting his laptop on his lap, he opened it up and brought up his last page of writing for his book. He used to think himself as quite the robot, but he was doing pretty well with writing on the laptop. He was enjoying it.

Chapter one was finished. It had took him a month, but it was finished. After looking over it, looking over it twice, having AJ look over it, and looking over it again, he was finally happy with what he had produced.

Now it was time for chapter 2.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	95. Chapter 95

"Did you sleep in the guest bedroom last night?" AJ asked as she came downstairs the next morning, having slept longer than usual. She just guessed she was so tired.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, sitting at the table with the twins. Luke was comfortably sitting on his lap, having just enjoyed his bottle which was now empty, watching over his older brother and sister tucking into their own breakfast with fascination, babbling away happily, "You looked too peaceful to disturb." He smiled as she took a mug from the cupboard, pouring herself coffee that had been made not that long ago by Punk, still roasting hot.

"I was just so tired last night." She shook her head as if it was a sin that she'd fallen asleep with her children.

"That's ok." He chuckled, "You're allowed to be tired." He reminded her, "Anyway... I done more writing last night." He smiled as she took a seat across from him beside Heidi.

"What is chapter two about?" She smiled. She made a promise that she wouldn't ask Punk about what the chapters were, and what he was writing, but he had asked her to look over chapter one, just to make sure he was going along the right directions. The rest was now down to him.

"I thought you didn't want to know." He raised his eyebrows.

"Ok. Don't tell me." She changed her mind, "But... when do I come into it?" She smiled curiously.

"Oh, you don't come into it until chapter fifty." He exaggerated as she chuckled.

"But that's when the story gets exciting, doesn't it?" She smiled playfully as he nodded.

"Sure does." He nodded, "Ok, you guys... you ready for school?" He turned to the twins who were near finished their breakfast.

"You remember Aunt Chaleen is picking you guys up from school and taking you home to her house for dinner. Mommy and daddy have to go out." She told them.

"To buy our birthday presents." Dylan smiled with all the knowledge he had that his parents thought he didn't.

"Hey, cheeky." AJ raised her eyebrows, "Go get your coats on." She told them as they hopped off the chairs at the table, running out of the kitchen into the hall to get their coats on and collect their bag packs.

"Still have any idea what we can get them?" Punk asked, transferring Luke over to AJ as he stood, grabbing his car keys from the counter.

"No idea. Ask them again on the way to school." She said as he nodded.

"Ok, I won't be long." He leaned over, pressing a kiss on her lips, and a kiss on Luke's soft forehead, heading out of the kitchen to collect his noisy, awoken children, to take them to school.

* * *

On the car journey to school, both twins in their car seats in the back of the car, Punk guessed he would try them again on what they would like for their birthday. He and AJ were going into town today to get things ready for them, but they had yet to share what they wished for.

"So... you guys thought anymore about what you want for your birthday?" Punk asked, keeping his eyes on the road, but looking up through the rear view mirror to look at them every safe chance he got.

"Don't know, daddy." Dylan shrugged, tracing his finger down the window which was full of condensation from the cold weather, drawing smiley faces and writing his name.

"Well if you don't know, how are me and mommy meant to know?" He asked them, "Do you want us to surprise you?" He asked.

"Yeah, surprise us, daddy." Heidi smiled as Punk nodded. He guessed he and AJ would just have to think this one on their own. The twins were very fortunate, they had a lot of wonderful toys and gadgets, he wasn't quite sure what they could possibly get them, but they'd find something.

* * *

"How can two six year olds not know what they want for their birthday?" AJ asked shaking her head, pushing Luke in his stroller, walking around the busy mall with Punk. She was so confused as to why and how, two six year old children, didn't know what they wished for, for their birthday.

"Because they two six years olds have everything they need." He reminded her, "And their grateful kids, they aren't two little brats who want the whole toy shop." He said, which he was thankful for.

"I know, but still... I mean, what are we meant to get them now?" She asked with confusion, looking up at her husband.

"Look at you, whining because you need to think for once." He elbowed her softly as she shook her head, "Let's go get breakfast, we can figure out what we're gonna get them." He said as she nodded, her rumbling tummy agreeing with that idea.

They found themselves a busy café in the centre of the mall to have some breakfast in. Luke was fast asleep in his stroller beside their table whilst they faced one another, racking their brains to figure out what they could get their turning six year old twins for their birthday. It was harder than what they thought.

But they soon enough came to an idea that they both agreed on was good for not just their children, but their family. It was a rather tough decision, but they both believed the twins would love it.

* * *

"Do you think they'll really like the present?" AJ asked later that night, blowing up balloons and putting up banners with Punk after the twins had gone to bed. It was hard putting them to bed on the eve of their birthday, but their excitement had eventually tired them out, and they were both, along with their baby brother, fast asleep upstairs.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "They definitely will." He knew for sure.

"I can't wait to see their faces." AJ smiled, throwing away the last balloon she'd blown up, suddenly feeling Punks arms wrap around her from behind.

"Just think..." He whispered, "This time, six years ago, we'd just be a few hours away from becoming parents." He smiled as she shut her eyes with a satisfying smile, feeling him press soft, feathery kisses into the curve of her neck, making her weak in the knees.

It took everything for her to turn around to face him, just the gentlest of kisses on her neck from him shook her until she thought she couldn't stand firmly. But she did turn around, wrapping her arms around his neck, closing her lips on his own as he immediately lifted her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist whilst his hands roamed up her back. Nothing could compare to their love. Nothing.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	96. Chapter 96

There were two days, in Punks opinion, where his role as a father paid off tremendously in his children's lives. Their birthday and Christmas. To see their smiles everlasting from morning till the night, to watch them turn around to him in awe whilst opening their presents, looking past the candles on their cake as he watched them blow them out, wishing himself that all their wishes came true.

They were up from 7am, immediately waking their parents up which resulted in Luke waking up too. They hurried downstairs, finding their presents on the couch in the living room, wrapped pink and blue like every year, blue and pink balloons covering the floor as they ripped into their presents.

They were lucky children. For Punk and AJ, looking back on their early birthdays, they were lucky if their own parents could afford one present. The twins were very fortunate, but they never forgot to say thank you.

They opened lots of presents from their parents. New games, new sneakers, new DVD's, you name it. They had it.

The morning ticked into afternoon, and they got visits from all three of their aunts and gran. Paige had always video chatted with them earlier on to wish them a happy birthday, as well as letting them know she had sent something in the post for them. She couldn't forget their birthday.

"You doing ok?" Chaleen stood in the kitchen, pouring soda into the red plastic cup sitting on the kitchen counter, her brother standing beside whilst the twins opened more presents in the living room with AJ.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, I'm ok." He smiled, "What about you?" He asked.

"I'm ok too." She smiled to him, "How is therapy going?" She asked.

"It's going good. Getting better every day." He smiled lightly as she nodded.

"You don't understand how glad I am to hear that." She smiled, "I was really worried about you. We all were." She admitted looking down to the ground, "You don't think, you could do me a favour?" She asked, looking up as he raised his eyebrows.

"Depends what the favour is..." He joked as she shoved him playfully, "C'mon, you know I'll do anything for you, what is it?" He asked.

"Well, I've been dating this guy for a few weeks now..." She began as he raised his eyebrows at the new news he hadn't been told about, "Being the only other guy in my life, I'd really like it if you could meet him, you and April." She said, "He's sweet, and he's amazing with Henry." She told her brother, as if already searching for his approval.

"What's his name?" Punk asked curiously. It was always a hard subject to take into consideration- his little sisters going out with guys he didn't know anything about. Even more so Chaleen, she was the youngest, and no disrespect, the most easily led out of the three.

"Brian." Chaleen said, "But I'm not inviting you out with us if you're gonna go all macho on him, I really like him, and I don't want you scaring him away." She told him firmly.

"C'mon, I'm not scary." He told her like an innocent child as she raised her eyebrows.

"That's like saying water isn't wet." She said, "You're intimidating, and don't pretend you aren't." She shook her head.

"Well if you think I'm all these things then why invite me out to meet him?" He laughed.

"Because you're my big brother, and I want you to meet him, and get along with him." She smiled as he nodded.

"Well, I guess I could play nice for one night." He shrugged as she smiled to him with comfort.

"Thank you." She smiled, hugging into his body as he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. _Family was everything_. Another thing he had learnt from therapy.

* * *

"What do you guys say to Aunt Cassie?" AJ looked over to the twins as she collected the ripped off wrapping paper the twins were carelessly throwing around everywhere.

"Thank you Aunt Cassie." Dylan gave his aunt a cuddle as Heidi followed.

"Thank you." Heidi squeaked, wrapping her arms around her auntie who hugged back just as tight. They were getting spoiled rotten today, and they were yet to get to their parents real birthday present for them.

Soon came the cake with the six candles, a huge breath from them both, blowing them completely out with their wishes setting themselves free, and then came opening more presents from their gran, and opening presents that Dean had left for them when he visited a few weeks ago, and then playing with their cousin, Henry, in the back garden.

Luke sat in all his glory on the play mat in the living room, surrounding himself in the wrapping paper, giggling to himself as his aunts complimented how adorable he was. Although it was the twins birthday, the six month old was doing his best to try make the evening all about him.

A simple nod from AJ to Punk signified their plan of action.

Punk crept out of the living room unnoticed, walking out of the house and opening up the garage, ducking under and heading in to collect the final present they had decided on for their children. It was a tough decision on wither to get or not, and if it was too soon, but Punk figured they just went for it.

AJ stood with Chez whilst the twins sat on the couch with Chaleen, their gran and Cassie standing by too, with Luke still sitting on his mat, and little Henry playing with his own bought toys. She just couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when their father came through the door...

"Hey guys!" Punk announced as he walked through the door, "I just... I found this little guy wandering around outside." He told the twins as they looked up at him, scurrying off the couch as he crouched down with the wriggling, only weeks old, puppy.

"Is he lost?" Dylan asked curiously but with want and desire in his eyes.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, playing along with them as AJ smiled watching over, "I mean, if he is, we should probably take him in, shouldn't we?" He said as they both immediately nodded without thought.

"Well it's a good job." AJ smiled, "It just so happens I have all the things we're gonna need for him." She said, pulling out a small dogs bed out of a bag, followed by bowls, bones and different toys.

"You guys want to look after him now?" Punk asked them.

"Oh, daddy, really?" Heidi smiled with joy. They were both completely ecstatic with this new found family member, that they were told was just lost and looking to find his way.

"Really, princess." Punk smiled, "Happy birthday." He looked to them both as the clapped the dogs furry head, both aweing and oohing at the small, furry and adorable puppy.

The only hesitation he and AJ had with buying a new dog, was that it was too soon to replace Nero, but that was just it... they could never replace Nero. This new puppy wasn't a replacement of the dog they all loved incredible amounts, it was just a formal way of moving on. Tank was still around, and would surely take comfort in the new puppy hopefully. He knew it was the right decision when he looked at the amazed and lit up faces of his children. He hoped to make each birthday of theirs special and worth remembering and he was sure this was one they were going to remember.

"Does he have a name?" Dylan asked.

"No, he doesn't. You guys are gonna need to think of one for him." He told them, still holding on to the squirming puppy.

"Can we name him anything?" Heidi asked with wonder twinkling in her eyes.

"Anything. Both of you have a think, and agree on something together." He told them as they nodded.

"Those are two lucky kids." Karen spoke as she stood next to AJ whilst Punks sisters gushed over the new puppy, worse than the twins themselves.

"I know." AJ nodded, "It was so hard to pick one." She admitted as Karen turned to her, shaking her head.

"No..." She said, as AJ turned around, "I'm not talking about the dog. I'm talking about their father." She said as AJ nodded, both of them turning back around to look as Dylan and Heidi were each getting a shot to hold the new puppy.

"Tell me something I don't know." She said, "They're the reason he breathes." She whispered.

"You two are doing good." Karen nodded, "I'm proud of you both." She said. It was just a few months ago where she seen the couple at near breaking point. It was in this very room that she convinced AJ not to divorce Punk, that it would be the biggest regret she'd ever make. She was glad they figured everything out. They were becoming the family they always longed to be, and she was glad of it.

* * *

"Well, if I must say..." AJ began, holding the black trash bag in her hands as she vacuumed the living room with her hands. The twins were long gone to bed with their baby brother, all exhausted from the extremely exciting day they had had. "I think today went pretty well." She admitted as Punk sat on the couch, the sleeping puppy on his lap, tidying around him.

"Did you see their faces?" Punk smiled, stroking the puppy's soft fur, an extreme comfort to him.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "They were on cloud nine the full day." She smiled, leaving the trash bag, taking a well deserve seat beside her husband, "Thank you again, for making their birthday special and meaningful." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, you made all this happen. In fact, if it wasn't for you, the twins wouldn't even be here. You're the one that gave me the pleasure of being their dad." He smiled, looking into her eyes, that held so much pain- so much pain only he could ease.

"That doesn't matter to me. What matter is, you're always here for them, you're always making everyday a new adventure for them. You couldn't possibly better yourself if you tried." She said, stroking the back of his head playfully.

He smiled to her. Her praise to his fatherhood meant everything. She was the only person whose opinion really mattered to him.

"I'm just glad we can welcome a new member into our family." He smiled, looking down at the white and grey toned, husky puppy. His blue eyes caught onto Punk as soon as they went to the farm to pick him up. He was like a little fluff ball of energy and brightness.

"Koda." AJ smiled whilst scratching the puppy's head softly, the name the twins had picked for the new puppy, "Welcome to the family."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N; Hey guys! Just want to say thanks for all the reviews, you are all the best! Really. It means a lot when you guys take time to review and tell me what you think. This story has yet to end, so don't worry! We've still got more and more chapters to come. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and enjoy your day!**

* * *

"So... how are you feeling?" Dr Reid asked, sitting across from Punk in the office room.

"Good." Punk nodded, "It's my birthday in a few days. I know April is planning something. She thinks I don't know but I do..." He smiled to himself, "Koda ripped up the cushions last night." He chuckled to himself.

"Making himself at home, I see." Dr Reid smiled.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I thought it was going to be something I would regret. I thought, it'd just feel like a replacement of Nero, but he's not. He's different. He brings a different joy." He said.

"So... no regrets?" She asked as he shook his head.

"None." He spoke lightly, "I'm nearly finished chapter two of my book. I still have a shit load to do. I haven't even gotten on to writing about becoming a boxer." He sighed, but with a good nature. He was enjoying writing leisurely, and taking his own time with it. There was no hurry.

"Oh... I didn't know the book was your life, from start to present day." She shook her head.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I thought about just starting off from my boxing days. But people need to know me. Know the real me. I... I didn't just magically wake up one day and become a rich boxer. People need to know I worked hard to get to where I got." He said, "If I'm gonna do this book, I'm gonna do it right." He said as Dr Reid smiled.

"Well, I for one can't wait to read about it." She smiled, "Today marks the fifth month of you seeking therapy with me." She told him with a smile as he raised his eyebrows. He didn't think it had been that long.

"Sure went by fast." He admitted.

"You've done good, Phil." Dr Reid nodded, "Incredibly good." She smiled.

"Well, I couldn't have gotten better without you." He said.

"Do you think you're better? Tell me what you're feeling." She said.

"Well I feel much better each day. And I think, because I'm feeling better, I'm seeing things in a better light. My house doesn't feel cold, or dark anymore. It's somewhere I can't wait to go home to. My bed doesn't scare me anymore because the nightmares are slowly going away. I mean, I know I'm always gonna have a nightmare here and there. But they have gotten so much better." He said, "I'm appreciating things much more than what I did. Simple things that seemed so hard a few months ago, have become simple again." He smiled to himself, "I feel like myself again. I feel like Phil. Former heavyweight champion of the world. Father of three. Husband." He smiled.

"And what about ex inmate Phil? Where is he?" She asked.

"He's gone." He shook his head with definite in his eyes, "And you've helped me, so that if he ever comes back, I can push him away." He said. He couldn't describe how much this woman had helped him over these past months.

"Then my work here is done." She smiled, taking her glasses off, folding them up as she smiled.

"You think I'm ready to go on... without therapy?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." She nodded, "And you don't need to look so scared. You know where I am if things get bad again, but everything we've talked about these past few months, take them on board with you, and don't forget about them." She told him as he shook his head. He would never, "And can I tell you something?" She asked.

"What?"

"Me? All I done was sat and listened to you. You got through this. You dealt with all of this." She reminded him, "You've been to the bottom, and you climbed back up. Don't forget that."

"I won't." He shook his head, "I can't thank you enough." He said.

"It's what I'm here for." She said, "You've been a pleasure to work with. I've never been so happy to see someone get better. Someone who has such a beautiful family. And someone who is stronger than he thinks." She said as he looked up.

"Thank you." Punk nodded, "Really." He smiled sweetly.

* * *

"You seem sad." AJ stated, clearing the plates from dinner with Punk whilst the kids had ran away into the living room to occupy themselves with their new pet. Luke was napping upstairs after his bottle.

"I am." He admitted as she turned to him with a frown, "I'm fine... I just, I'm gonna miss Dr Reid. She really helped me. If it wasn't for her, god knows where I would have wound up." He said.

"Well of course you're going to miss the talking, but you know you can talk to me. And moving on from therapy, it's only holding more hope for us." She said, "I'm really proud of you. What you're doing with the book, and how much you've improved, from just a few months ago." She shook her head at his astonishing leaps and bounds he had taken, "You're my hero." She smiled up to him as he chuckled.

"Where is my cape, then?" He raised his eyebrows, argueing against her.

"Not all hero's wear capes." She smiled, stretching on her tip-toes, pressing a soft kiss on his lips, cupping his cheeks, enjoying the deep, passionate moment. She eventually let go, standing back on the heel of her feet, looking up at him in a far away daze.

"Do you want to take the kids to the park. Koda's had his vaccinations now, he can go walks outside." She explained, having taken the small puppy to the vet to get him vaccinated, allowing him to go outside for walks now.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Ok."

* * *

The kids were completely wrapped up with hats, scarfs and gloves. The Chicago, late October air was chilling, and AJ refused to let her babies get cold. Tank and Koda joined them on the walk to the park. Tank was slowly trotting beside the stroller AJ pushed Luke in, whilst Punk held the leash attached to Koda, having to calm the puppy down as he tried running the entire way.

Eventually, after the cold walk, they arrived at the park, which was fairly quiet. It was late on, almost dark, but the lights around the park were still bright enough to let them see.

AJ took a seat at the bench over in the corner, a relaxed Luke sitting on her lap whilst Tank and Koda lay by her feet, burned out by the walk they had taken to the park. She talked all sort of nonsense to her six month old son whilst she watched on at Punk pushing the twins on the swing.

She loved nights like these. She truly believed Punks unsturdy mental health had brought them all closer as a small family. She couldn't describe to anyone how good it was to see her husband back to his normal, cheerful ways. He was smiling again, and laughing until his stomach hurt. He slept again. A thing he hadn't done in months... since he got out of prison in actual fact. She'd wake up in the middle of the night, and turn to see him completely at peace. She too was grateful to Dr Reid for helping her husband. She offered great advice, and great remedies for keeping his mental health in his own control.

She smiled whilst she watched Heidi's excited face as her father pushed her high on the swing. The fact he was pushing her a little too high than normal, didn't even alarm her, all she could concentrate on was how beautiful their daughter was, how her laugh that echoed the park was a noise she'd never get tired of hearing. Dylan was also enjoying being pushed on the swing, grinning just like his father, his crooked little smirk edging to the side of his face as he was pushed.

To think, a few years ago she was parenting the twins by herself was almost surreal. Nothing felt more right than Punk being here again. She was done looking back and reflecting. She wanted to live for the moment. For right now. And right now, she was happy. Her family were happy.

She looked down upon Luke, who sat swinging his small legs whilst resting on her lap contently, staring over at his brother, sister and father. He was a few days away from being seven months old. Soon enough, he was going to be taking his first steps and saying his first words and she was so unbelievably excited. First steps was something Punk had missed out on from the twins. She had celebrated their first steps alone, but with Luke, they could be proud parents together.

She watched as the small infant babbled unconstructed words loudly whilst pointing to Punk and the twins over at the swing.

"Hey, is that daddy. Wave to daddy. Can you wave to daddy?" She encouraged, waving her hand out to show him as Luke watched her actions, "Wave to Heidi and Dylan." She smiled as he continued to babble all sorts of nonsense.

But he eventually picked up on the act of waving, and flashed his hand, wiggling his fingers as AJ laughed, kissing his head softly.

Punk looked over, smiling to himself as he seen Luke waving to him with the help of AJ who was smiling so big, it swelled him completely. The sight was beautiful.

"Wave to your mom and brother." Punk told the twins whilst pushing Heidi and Dylan who waved back.

Luke collapsed against AJ's chest in a fit of giggles after seeing his father and twin brother and sister wave back to him, wasting away into his mother's chest, causing AJ to chuckle. She never wanted this to leave them. This bond.

* * *

"Phil, you didn't have to do this." Dr Reid said as she held a gift bag and card, given to her by Punk himself. April was with Punk too, both standing in the office where he'd spent the past five months talking about his problems in, and talking about how to deal with everything positively.

"I did." Punk said, "You've been great to me, it's the least I can do." He said. It wasn't anything special. Just some wine, flowers and chocolates. All things AJ had picked out. He had respectfully put his hands up to not picking the gift, he had no idea what was appropriate to give her.

"Well thank you. This is really sweet." She smiled, "Here is a birthday card." She traded a card over to him as he smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You have a wonderful day." She smiled.

She was too, sad that her time with Punk had ended, but the man was better, and her work was done. He'd really taking on board all the advice and words she spoke to him, and he'd really bettered himself over the five months. She was extremely proud, and it was just a classic example that therapy was not overrated.

"Thanks for everything." Punk said, hugging his arms around the older woman who hugged him back. It was a new found friend. One he didn't want to lose or forget about. Her work with him, he would never forget.

"It's been my pleasure." She smiled as AJ stood behind Punk with a smile.

* * *

"You ready for your birthday in a few days." AJ smiled, walking out into the parking lott of the therapy office to find their parked car.

"What are you planning, Mrs Brooks?" She raised her eyebrows, wrapping his arm around her as she smiled.

"There'd be no fun in me telling you. Would there?" She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"I guess not."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	98. Chapter 98

On the run up to Punks birthday, AJ was trying to do everything she could to keep her organizing and preparing lowkey. Whenever Punk went out, she'd quickly gather what she had to do, or when he took the kids to the park, or walked Koda. She wanted him to know nothing about what she was planning.

He was out picking the twins up from school, and had taken Luke with him, promising the twins they could stop on their way home for some ice-cream since it was Friday, which meant she had the full house to herself, well, not completely.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Dean." AJ smiled, welcoming Dean into the house as he wiped his feet respectfully on the mat at the front door, taking his hands out of his coat pockets and rubbing them together for a heat.

"Hey, it was no problem. I was planning to come see him on his birthday anyway." Dean explained, "So I have everything you need." He handed her a small book as she nodded with a grateful smile.

"So where is he just now?" Dean asked, having transferred into the kitchen with AJ as they sat at the kitchen table, a hot cup of coffee in his hands whilst AJ wrote down some things prior to the help he had given her.

"He's out with the kids." She said as he nodded.

"You aren't afraid he's gonna be home soon?" He chuckled slightly.

"Oh, trust me. Heidi at an ice cream shop? They'll be at least an hour." She laughed as Dean smiled. He for one was excited for what AJ was planning for Punk, and he was excited to be a part of it. She had mentioned that it wasn't just a celebration of his birthday, but he'd just overcame his months of therapy, and she wanted him to celebrate that too.

"Do you think he'll like it? A surprise party..." He said to himself as AJ looked up.

She was indeed planning a surprise birthday party, tomorrow night, for Punks birthday. His birthday wasn't until Monday, but she figured most people were available on Saturday nights. She of course had invited all their family and friends, even Paige was taking a red eye to Chicago tomorrow morning. And now that Dean had arrived with some contact information for some boxers and other friends of Punks that were more lowkey than Dean and Seth were, she had everything she needed.

"I know that he'll be embarrassed and he'll be wishing I just got him a wrapped up hat and scarf set, but I think it will be good for him, his friends and his family all together." She said, "Do you think I'm making a mistake?" She asked hesitantly as he shook his head immediately.

"No, I think it's a great idea. I was just unsure if he'd take to the idea of a party, and plus, how are you meant to make it a surprise?" He raised his eyebrows as she smiled, an idea circling in her head.

* * *

The next night, Dean was on duty of keeping Punk out of the house until AJ text him to let him know everything was good to go. He'd just told Punk that he came over to Chicago to see him before his birthday, because he wasn't able to make it on his actual birthday. Punk easily believed the excuse, and never suspected a thing.

"You still watch it?" Dean asked, clutching his pre party beer in his hand, sitting at the bar with Punk who was playing with a straw in his tattoo'd hands.

"Watch what?" Punk asked, turning to Dean who was making eye contact with the flat screen TV, hanging up behind the bar, showing a fight from the previous weekend, a boxing match.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, looking up, stopping his body from moving along with the fighters, "When the kids and April go to bed, sometimes I'll tune in." He shrugged, "I try keep myself away from it, it just gives me an urge." He admitted, looking back down as Dean nodded, understanding how Punk felt.

"You should coach, you know." He nudged Punk with his elbow, "Isn't the place you trained here still open?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just a few blocks down actually." Punk raised his eyebrows at his own dismay. How had he never thought of swinging by to the place that made him into the boxer he was?

"You should totally do it, man." He said, "I have a blast with all the young guys. And some are super talented." Dean told him.

"I guess I've never thought about it until now." Punk said, "I guess it could be fun. And April wouldn't have to worry about me getting hurt, cause I'd just be training, right?" He shrugged as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, exactly." Dean nodded, "Think about it, man." He nodded, suddenly feeling a vibration in his jean pocket, discreetly taking his phone out whilst making sure Punk wasn't looking, watching his friend bob his head to the music being played in the bar, his eyes to focused on the boxing fight live on TV. He seen it was AJ, and asked Punk if he was good to go after they finished their drink, which he was.

"I'll probably have to take Koda out when I get in." Punk admitted whilst walking with Dean up the path to his house, "April refuses to take him out after dark." He said as Dean raised his eyebrows.

"You mean... you refuse to let April take him out after her dark." Dean corrected him with a smile as Punk laughed.

"Yeah." He admitted, keeping his freezing hands inside his jacket pockets. The late October air was freezing him and his friend, "Here's hoping the kids are asleep." Punk hoped unintentionally as he got out his house keys. Nothing against his children, he just would have rathered they were settled in bed, instead of running wild around the house.

Dean watched as he unlocked the door, walking into darkness, tagging behind him with anticipation as they walked through to the huge living room, standing behind his friend of many years as he switched the light on.

Punk wasn't sure where to look. Between getting the fright of his life, and studying the room to view the people who were actually here, he gave out a surprised smile as Dean patted him on the back. The room was filled with everyone he either loved or missed. His old friends from Vegas, his old coaches and trainers and his family of course. It was a wonderful surprise, and although his heart was racing, it was a wonderful feeling. Seeing all these old and familiar faces was a great birthday present.

"Surprise, baby." AJ smiled, making her way towards her husband, a sleepy Luke swinging from her hip, such a wonderful sight.

"You." Punk chuckled but with a smile, "You're full of surprises." He said, hugging her tightly whilst placing a secure kiss on her head. The best part was in all of this, that he wasn't even expecting it. He had no clue that all these people would have even bothered to show up.

* * *

The night ticked on and Punk mingled around the room, speaking with friends and family, enjoying the celebration as much as everyone else. The house full and the party was going great. The twins lasted around two hours of the celebration before falling asleep and being taken to bed by their mother.

AJ was just so glad Punk was having a good time, and she was equally as glad at the amount of people that had came, the house was completely full. She hoped this gave him some self confidence, that not all people saw him as just an ex convict. He was much, much more than that to all of these people. She hoped he understood that.

In the kitchen, Dean was helping himself to the food AJ had put out for everyone to go help themselves. It was originally in the living room, but Koda the puppy was trying to steal the majority of it, so she left it into the kitchen. Dean also, was glad Punk was enjoying the party. It was nice to see his friend full of high spirits. He deserved the happiness.

He took a beer from the ice bucket, admiring all the food and drink AJ had gotten into the house, taking the beer opener and taking the lid from the cold beer, turning his head as the kitchen door opened, revealing a black haired girl who he knew he had seen before. It came to him rather quickly. Paige. AJ's friend. He remembered AJ showing him a picture of her when he visited a few months ago.

"Hey." He smiled to her politely as she walked by him to the ice bucket of beer, grabbing one out.

"Hey, can I have that?" She asked whilst walking over to the counter where he was at.

"Uh..." Dean paused, distracted by the young girl and the awakening presence she had when she had walked into the room, "Here..." He handed her the chicken wing he was in the midst of eating, watching her stare at the food, her eyes rolling back up to his.

"I... meant the opener." She said as he looked at the bottle opener in his other hand, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid.

"Oh, right... sorry." He mumbled nervously, handing her the bottle opener as she quickly opened the bottle of beer, smiling sweetly to him as she escaped out of the kitchen.

He doubled over the kitchen counter and groaned with embarrassment. He didn't even know the girl, nor did she know him, yet seeing her now, after his friends had told him about her, he felt nervous, with butterflies flying around his tummy. He couldn't believe he was getting himself worked up about this, when he didn't even know anything about the girl. She probably thought he was such an idiot. Maybe finding a girl just wasn't for him. Maybe he wasn't meant for relationships.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

 **Part 1 of the celebration party. Part 2 coming soon, stay tuned! -MySeLdomPhantom**


	99. Chapter 99

The party was still in full swing. Everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves, especially Punk. AJ hadn't seen much of him, he was too busy talking to all his friends and his family, but she didn't mind, she'd see him later tonight.

Meanwhile AJ was catching up with Paige in the kitchen, collecting another drink and listening to her black haired friend talk about the strange blonde man she had encountered this evening. AJ was so happy that Paige was here. They hadn't met in person again since she left, it was a tearful reunion, and she was so incredibly happy to see her friend again.

"He handed me the chicken." Paige held the bottle of beer in her hand as she leaned against the kitchen counter whilst AJ poured herself more soda.

"Maybe he's nervous." AJ shrugged, "I do confess, I did tell him you two would be great for each other, and plus, he's a great guy once you get to know him." AJ said, "When I first met him, I was terrified, he just has a certain aura about him, but once you get to know him, you'll really like him." AJ said.

"I mean... he's cute." Paige nodded, "I just think he's a little awkward." She shrugged, "You didn't tell him I was... open to anything?"

"Uh..." AJ turned back around as Paige gasped.

"AJ!" She yelled as AJ turned back around with an apology ready.

"Look, I'm sorry. Me and Punk were talking and we just thought... well we thought you do would get a long. I mean, you're both really alike, and I knew you were single, and he is too." She shrugged, "I'm sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal."

"AJ..." Paige sighed with disappointment, "I know that you made it out of South Africa, without a scratch, but do you have any idea what I went through, before I found you?" She asked, "I don't want to even look at another man. Not just now anyway." She said, "I thought you would have understood that." She sighed.

"Oh, Paige I'm sorry I just..."

"No, just forget it." Paige shook her head, walking out of the kitchen as AJ sighed.

She wasn't comfortable with AJ telling strange men that she didn't know, that she was opened for auction. She had been scarred from her trip across seas, and she still wasn't ready to let in any men, especially not men who she had no idea about.

She felt extremely warm all of a sudden, and decided to head outside for some fresh air, opening up the door and stepping down the three steps, jumping when she heard movement beside her down the driveway. It was the devil they were speaking about, kicking stones around whilst puffing on a cigarette.

"Hey." She nodded to him as he looked up, throwing away his cigarette and making his way over to her.

"Hi." He nodded, "You ok?" He asked politely. He figured the second time round he'd not hand her a chicken wing.

"I guess." She shrugged, "Look... I... I don't know you that well, in fact, I don't know you at all. Apparently you're interested and I just want to say that I'm not seeing people right now. I don't want you to think that..."

"Think what?" Dean shrugged, "You tell me what I'm thinking." He folded his arms. If he wasn't any wiser, he'd say he was getting shut down right now, when AJ and Punk had told him to seek interest in the English native.

"Well I don't know exactly but..."

"Yeah, exactly." He said, "Don't flatter yourself, alright. If you aren't interested that's fine." He spat. He really was feeling stupid tonight. Mighty stupid.

"It's nothing against you." Paige shook her head, "I actually like you a hell of a lot more than all of the other jerks in there." She pointed back to the noisy house, "I'm just... I'm just not looking for a relationship." She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, alright... just, stop apologizing." He said as Paige nodded, "How long do you plan on staying for?" He asked, trying to make conversation that wasn't awkward.

"Two weeks. I'm coming over for Christmas though." She smiled, "The only thing stopping me from moving here is my family back in England." She said.

"You like it here, huh?" He smiled.

"I love it." She nodded, looking into his sparkling blue eyes, smiling automatically, not being able to help it. He really was cute. He wasn't smart or well dressed. He had a pair of dirty jeans and a leather jacket on over his t-shirt, but his smile was gorgeous, and his messy hair, she just... she wanted to run her hands through it.

"AJ show you downtown?" He asked her as she came out of her daze.

"No, but she showed me..."

"Oh, well I gotta take you. I know all the best places." He smiled, "It's so jumping in there, they won't even notice we've gone." He suggested as she turned back to the house.

"Oh, I don't know." She fought with herself. She had no doubt about it that this man could show her a good night in the town, but she was hesitant, going out on a Saturday night, with a man she barely even knew. Yet, something about her trusted him already. Something about her trusted that he would take great care of her.

"C'mon... let me show you a good time. I can never go with Punk because he doesn't drink and he has father rules now." He sighed frustratedly, "C'mon..." He tapped her playfully as she smiled, turning his stomach inside of itself.

He couldn't believe how gorgeous she really was. The pictures he was shown of her didn't do her justice. But he tried to decrease his excitement, considering she had just told him to his face that she wasn't looking for any time of relationship, or even fling.

"Oh, alright." She nodded, "I'll grab my purse."

* * *

Around 1am the party faded out until the only remaining people in the living room, messy living room to be precise, were Punk and AJ themselves. The music was now mellow and quiet, soft almost in the distance. The place was a mess. Cups were scattered everywhere. Banners hung half off whilst balloons, popped and blown up lay around. It was like a party bomb had gone off and they were sitting amongst it on the couch.

"Did you really not know anything about it?" AJ asked again and again, lying up on the couch, her legs up on Punks lap, enjoying the quiet music, relaxing her completely as her husband sat tiredly yawning.

"I had no clue." He said honestly, "But can I just say, I had a great time. I mean... how do you even invite all the people that came? I seen so many people I haven't seen in years and it was just... it was great, April. Thank you." He nodded.

"Well, Dean helped me out with numbers and contacts." She said, "I just... I wanted you to know that, I'm not the only person that loves you. You have a whole bunch of whack people that love your crazy ass." She said.

"But you love me the most?" He asked her with a sweet smile.

"Know one loves you more than I do." She argued, "But... you know, I still haven't given you your actual present." She hopped off the couch as he raised his eyebrows, lifting his head up, more alerted now more than ever.

"Oh... you have more?" He questioned.

"There's always more for you, baby." She said, taking the hem of her dress she was wearing, plain and simple like all her dresses, pulling it up over her body, throwing it away to where she only stood in underwear, making her way over to him, straddling his hips slowly.

"We have to tidy this place up." He tried to resist, her cool hands settling at either side of his neck as she pressed her forehead against his.

"We can do it tomorrow." She hissed, "I want you to take me upstairs, and I want you to do whatever the hell you want to me." She smiled, pressing her lips agonizingly slow against his, cupping his stubbly cheeks as he gripped her back, standing up with her still attached to him, legs wrapped around his waist.

"You shouldn't say things you can't come back from." He sniggered, walking away upstairs, not a single disappointment or unhappy bone in his body. He was finally enjoying the finer things in life. He was finally understanding that just because he had encountered people who weren't ok with what he done, didn't mean he didn't have his friends and family. He was overwhelmed by all the people who came and made their way to see him for his birthday tonight. He had such a wonderful night.

From blowing out the candles on his cake with Luke in his arms and the twins helping him, to scouting around and talking boxing and training with his old coaches and friends, to hugging his sisters and mom tightly, to now, ending the night off intimately with the one woman who made everything in his life worth living for.

They were both so caught up in each other, they had completely forgot that Paige and Dean had taken a detour out of the party, and still hadn't returned home...

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100! Hey! We made it this far. Feels like just yesterday I started this story. Can't believe I've already hit 100 chapters. Thank you guys for inspiring me to continue writing. All the reviews and support is wonderful. The story is spiraling towards an end, but stay tuned for a new story coming soon! -MySeLdomPhantom**

* * *

Paige and Dean emerged out of town late on, when the day had turned into night, cold and dark. Paige was staying with Punk and AJ, whilst Dean was staying at a local hotel, but he insisted in walking her home, right to the doorstep.

"I can't believe AJ never took you into the town." He shook his head, "It's the best part." He said, walking alongside her as she scuffed along the pavement with her arms folded. He was surprised at how sober he actually was. But thinking back... they didn't really drink a lot, they got a chance to familiarize themselves with each other, and they knew the basics, but Paige still felt like a stranger to him.

"I guess when I was staying, I wasn't up to partying much... and neither was she." She admitted, "It's a much happier place now over here with them than it was a few months ago." She said as Dean nodded. He only assumed she was talking about Punks therapy.

"Well I'm glad I could take you out and show you a good time." He smiled as she nodded, walking up the driveway of Punk and AJ's home.

"I did have a good time." Paige nodded, turning to face him, clutching her jacket around her tightly, "But... it still doesn't change how I feel. You're sweet, and you're funny, and you have a good heart, but I'm just not looking for anything serious. In fact... I'm not looking for anything at all." She told him hesitantly. She hated to dampen the mood.

She did have a wonderful time with Dean, and she was attracted to him, instantly. But she just wasn't ready, she wasn't ready to trust or be with another man, she didn't think she could ever be ready for that, and she didn't expect him to understand that. It was best if they just kept tonight as a fun memory, and headed their own ways. She had no idea why she was so upset about parting from a man she only knew for a day.

"It's ok." Dean nodded, "I didn't leer you out into town to try change your mind." He smiled, "I heard you the first time."

"I am sorry." She apologized, "If it makes you feel better, I had a really fun time tonight." She smiled, pressing her hand on his arm, leaning forward, pressing a gentle kiss on his stubbly, cold cheek as he smiled to himself, looking down at the ground. The kiss she had left on his cheek was pulsing on his skin, still warm and soft. He desperately wanted to feel that kiss on his lips, but he heard her out, she wasn't interested, and it looked like she wasn't interested for anyone.

"Well I guess I might see you around." He shrugged as she nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled, "Goodnight, Dean." She opened the front door, walking on in, keeping her eyes on him as she slowly shut the door, shutting him out as he stood for a few minutes in a daze.

She was everything he really was looking for. Punk and AJ were right. She was funny, and she could drink him under the table. She was beautiful and kind. Her accent, he fell in love with it itself. She was perfect, and her confidence had clearly been damaged in the past, and he hated that. A girl like her, shouldn't have to hide, or shut out people. But he respected her decision. If she wasn't interested, then he had to just move along.

* * *

"Phil, are you gonna help? Or are you gonna just sit and watch me?" AJ looked over at her husband the next morning, sitting up on the couch whilst she tidied the left mess from the previous night.

"C'mon, the game is on." Punk pointed to the flat screen TV where his beloved cubs were playing.

"Oh, Phil... they're rubbish." She told him bluntly as he gasped.

"Hey... that's not how we speak in this house." He told her as she rolled her eyes, "This is my birthday weekend, I should be left to relax." He said as she raised her eyebrows.

"You lazy..." She bit her tongue, "No..." She dropped the rubbish bag she was holding, "You know what, I'm going out with Paige. I assume you'll be fine here with the kids?" She said as he wasn't even paying attention to her, looking on at the TV as she rolled her eyes, storming away to get showered and ready. She hadn't seen much of Paige last night, from the hectic party, to her disappearing with Dean, she felt it was appropriate that they went out.

* * *

"These are cute." Paige showed AJ a pair of jeans as they patrolled the mall together, not necessarily out to buy anything, but just to get out.

"So are you gonna tell me where you got off to last night with Dean? I thought you weren't interested?" She asked as Paige shook her head.

"I'm not interested." She agreed, "But I felt I owed him a night out since you and Phil told him I was apparently interested." She looked disapprovingly to her friend, "You shouldn't have told him that."

"I didn't." AJ said, "I just... didn't exactly think you weren't seeing people. And I thought you'd like him." She shrugged.

"I do like him." Paige said, "He's sweet, and he's funny. But I just... don't want to date right now." She told her friend.

"What are you exactly scared of?" She asked, "Dean wouldn't hurt you. I promise." AJ gave her, her word.

"I'm not scared of him hurting me." Paige assured her, "I just... I don't know how I'm gonna feel being with a guy again. I mean, will he even understand how I feel? If I seen him again... If..." She emphasized, "Would he just be frustrated with me?"

"He'll be patient." AJ said, "I think you should give him a chance. So what if it doesn't work out? If you aren't ready, then he'll understand. He isn't one of those obnoxious, self centered guys." She told Paige.

"I don't know." Paige shook her head with uncertainty.

"Well you said you had a good night with him last night. And you do like him... there's nothing stopping you." She said.

"There is." Paige said, "AJ... you left South Africa untouched. I didn't." She reminded her friend, "I always feel like I'm looking over my shoulder, I'm always flinching and panicking. I don't know if he wants to deal with all of that." She shook her head, "And I don't expect him to stick around when he finds out."

"Paige... Dean already knows what happened to you." AJ said as Paige looked up, shocked to say the least, "I told him before you came. I told him when he asked how we met, and I didn't know if it would scare him off, but it didn't. He said it doesn't matter to him." She said, "I get all those things holding you back, but all I'm saying is... Dean is a good guy. Don't shut him out over something he doesn't even bother about." She said, "Everyone has their past and scars. I'm sure he isn't perfect."

"He really said it didn't matter?" Paige asked, smiling to herself.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I mean, of course he hated what happened to you, but when it came to wanting meet you, and see you, it didn't scare him away." She smiled.

"I still don't know." Paige shook her head, walking through the mall with AJ strolling beside.

"Please, Paige. Take it from me, whose been through hell and beyond. Everything feels less scarier and painful when you have someone to hold you at night. Maybe the reason you're still suffering, is because you aren't moving on." She said, "There's nothing stopping you guys from taking it slow." She suggested whilst they walked by shop after shop.

"And how am I meant to date someone from a different country?" She asked.

"He can visit, you can visit, and if things do get serious, you can cross that bridge when you get to it." She smiled, "I think he could be good for you." She nodded as Paige just took a deep breath.

"I'll think about it." Paige turned to her as AJ smiled to herself, "Hey, that doesn't mean yes."

"C'mon..." AJ rolled her eyes, "Let's get some lunch. I'm starving."

* * *

"How does this thing... Oh... ok." Punk nodded after mastering how to turn the vacuum on. It was rare for their house to be this messy, and even more rare for him to be left to tidy it all. The twins were outside in the back garden playing with Koda whilst Luke was napping upstairs, which seemed to be the only tidy part of the house.

After the cubs game he figured he'd get up off his ass and do something. He emptied the trash, done the dishes, vacuumed, put the washings on, ironed, tidied up all the twins toys into their boxes, made the beds, polished and everything in between. He was rather proud of himself for achieving so much. He spent what felt like hours just trying to figure out how the washing machine worked. He hadn't realized how little he helped around the house. He was normally the one to take the kids out whilst AJ tidied. He felt awful, considering he had worked up quite the sweat. Of course he knew it was never this messy, but he was still vowing from now on to help out more.

He left AJ with a note on the fridge, telling her he had taken the kids and dogs to the park. He hoped she'd come in and enjoy the fresh smell of the clean house.

* * *

AJ had gotten home later on. She had dropped Paige off on the way home at the hotel Dean was staying at, glad she had managed to make Paige see sense. She was in no way trying to force her friend, but she felt like Dean was going to be good for her.

She walked through her own home, expecting Punk to be in the same position she left him in, surprised to be hit with the fresh smelling of cleaning chemicals. She dropped her shopping bags, walking through to the living room, smiling to herself at the sparkling clean room. The cushions were plumped, the kids toys were away in their boxes in the corner, the carpet had been vacuumed, and she even swore she smelt polish. He was a good husband when he wanted to be she supposed.

She walked through to the kitchen, continuing to smile at how clean everywhere was, taking the note from the fridge, already assuming that he had taken the kids to the park with the dogs.

She placed the note down, noticing some mail that had been left for her to open, taking the sealed envelopes and opening them, reading through the letter, standing up straight with raised eyebrows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paige had found Dean's hotel room and was standing outside after just knocking, hearing movement in the room as she stood nervously. She still wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but AJ seemed to have knowledge of what she was talking about, and she trusted AJ.

"Oh..." Dean opened up, "Hi." He said, a wonderful surprise, looking on at her standing with some shopping bags.

"Hey."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	101. Chapter 101

Punks birthday had passed and he had turned another year older. He couldn't help but think back to the birthdays he had spent in prison. How lonely and cold it was. How worthless and meaningless he felt to the world. Compared to those three, lonely birthdays, this one had changed drastically. He was surrounded by those he loved, and those he loved were with him to celebrate. Obviously, they had the surprise party at the weekend, but on his actual birthday, they went out for dinner. Everyone. The kids, his sisters, his mom, and Dean and Paige, who were gradually and slowly getting to know one another.

He noticed at the dinner, that AJ was acting rather quiet and strange. She had of course, wished him a happy birthday and gave him his presents with their children, but she had been silent throughout the day. He was sure it was nothing. They had had a hectic weekend, he supposed she was just tired.

"What you guys dressing up as for Halloween?" Punk asked his two children, Heidi and Dylan, both who were in the bath whilst he sat across on the toilet seat keeping an eye on them.

"I wanna go as a witch." Heidi exclaimed with excitement glowing in her eyes. The twins loved Halloween. They always decorated the house up big, and gone round all the doors trick or treating.

"A witch? Don't you wanna go as a princess or something?" He asked her.

"No! Daddy I'm supposed to be scary." She told him with certainty. Last year she had gone as a clown, but she had to be a scary clown. She was fearless, and Punk was proud of that. She wasn't typically wanting to dress up as a princess or a ballerina or a fairy. She wanted be as scary as possible and he loved it.

"What about you, Dyl?" Punk asked his son, "What do you want to dress up as?" He asked.

"I wanna go as a vampire." Dylan said, "With fangs and blood." He added just to be sure as Punk nodded.

"A witch and a vampire. Sounds pretty scary to me." He admitted, "What about Luke? What should we dress him up as?" He asked.

"Let's dress him up as a pumpkin!" Heidi said as Punk chuckled, watching suddenly as AJ stuck her head through the door.

"C'mon you guys, it's getting late, time for bed now." She said, reminding Punk that the time still existed, and it was time for the twins to get to bed. They had school in the morning, and it was already past their bedtime.

"I'll get them out." Punk smiled to her as she nodded, disappearing as he turned his attention back to the twins.

* * *

"They have to stop going to bed so late." AJ announced later on, sitting downstairs on the couch with Punk after all children were sleeping in bed, sitting next to him as he sat with his laptop on his lap, concentrated on writing.

"Well they didn't get their dinner until later on tonight." Punk said, "It's not the end of the world." He told her as she rolled her eyes, looking on at the TV, little Koda was tucked up beside Nero in front of the fire, both sleeping their heads off.

"How are you getting on with the book?" She asked, looking over as he nodded confidentally.

"Good." He nodded, "Yeah, I'm plowing through. I never thought I would enjoy it so much." He admitted. He never thought it would be so fun to sit down every night and write a bit about his own life and upbringing.

He looked up from the bright screen of the laptop, looking beside him at her as she looked on at the TV. He knew she wasn't paying attention to any of the TV show that was on. He could tell she was in her own little world, thinking about something deeply. Her eyes were narrow and focused, like she was replaying things in her head.

"What is wrong, April?" He asked her quietly as she turned to him, revealing a fake, confused look.

"Nothing." She said, "Why?"

"C'mon... we said we would start talking to each other. I know you. I know something is wrong." He said, "What is it?" He asked.

"It's my brother..." She turned away from him, "I got a letter the other day, telling me he had been, what the military calls... missing in action." She said, "They can't find him, and it's a good chance he's..." She paused, pressing her hand over her eyes to shield her tears as he frowned, shutting over the laptop and sitting it down.

"It's alright, April." He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in closely as she snuggled into his warm body.

Her brother was the only blood relative she cared for at this point. She wrote to him as much as she could, and he always wrote back. It hadn't even occurred to her that something bad had happened when she hadn't received any letters from him in a long time.

"This doesn't mean he's... it doesn't mean he's gone forever, April. I'm sure they have people looking for him. He could have got caught up somewhere, and I'm sure he has all the trained skills to be keeping himself safe. Try not to worry, sweetheart." He pressed a kiss on her head.

He knew she was close to her brother. Especially since he was the only family she really had left. She had shut her mother away after the stunt she pulled when he went to prison, and her sister was just out of the equation. He knew she'd be absolutely heartbroken if something were to happen to her brother.

"I just keep thinking about him. Out there, lost." She sighed, dampening his t-shirt with warm rolling tears, "Normally when a letter with the words missing in action gets sent out it means there's a good chance I won't see him again." She cried as he hugged her tightly.

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't guarantee that her brother was safe? What did he know? But he was going to do anything to make sure she was ok, and she was feeling positive.

"If he's anything like you, he'll be pulling through out there. You've told me so much about how hard he trained and how wonderful he was in his role. If he is lost somewhere, he'll be able to protect himself, and I'm sure the unit he's with will be searching." He promised her. That was all he could really promise her.

"They can only search for so long, Phil. They'll eventually have to move on and put his departure down to death." She shook her head, "Oh, I just hope he's ok." She cried, leaning her head on his comfortingly shoulder as he stroked her arm softly.

"He will be. Don't be afraid." He said, kissing her cheek as she sighed. It was hard not to be afraid like he said, when she was shaking at the thought of her brother either being lost out in a warzone, or even worse, injured or dead.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	102. Chapter 102

Punk woke through the night, just having one of those awoken moments where he couldn't tell why he had woke. In the midst of reaching out for his wife, who normally wasn't far away in the bed from him, he struggled to reach anything but thin air. He sat up in the bed, looking over at her empty side of the bed.

He stood up, adjusting his boxers properly, walking out of their room and heading for the stairs which he stepped down quietly. He knew she'd be downstairs, and he didn't want to startle her.

He heard the TV on quietly, and the fire sparking in the corner. Did she know it was 3am?

"April..." He whispered, walking into the living, round the couch where she sat, clutching the phone in her hands tightly.

"I don't want to miss the call... if they find him... I don't want to miss it." She said hesitantly. She was completely exhausted, but adamant that she stayed woken.

"They aren't gonna call during the night, baby. If they have any news, and we miss the call, they'll call back." He nodded, "Don't worry."

"But they might be out searching during the night, so I need to..." She watched as he slowly took the phone from her, sitting it over on the coffee table, crouching down with his hands pressed gently on her knee caps.

"You need to sleep. It's late, and they really won't call at this time of night." He told her, "Go on upstairs, I'll bring you some tea... go on." He told her as she nodded, getting off the couch and heading away slowly for the stairs whilst Punk turned everything off downstairs.

He understood she was going to be mentally affected by this tragic news, and he hated that he couldn't tell her that everything was going to be ok, because he didn't know they would, but he could always tell her that he was here for her, and that no matter, they had each other, and they would get through what seemed impossible. He just hoped she stayed strong.

After turning off everything downstairs, he made her a warm cup of tea, hoping that it would soothe her to sleep, but when he reached their bedroom, she was already fast asleep, curled into the covers with her head resting on her pillow, finally allowing herself to sleep after forcing herself to stay awake.

He smiled to himself, and none the less he sat the tea on her bedside cabinet, leaning over her sleeping body, pressing a gentle kiss on her head. She was completely out for the count, not even budging at a sound or touch, she was exhausted, and doing this to herself, keeping herself up, messing with her health, it wasn't good. She needed her sleep, especially when her day consisted of looking after their three children.

He got into the covers at his side of the bed, sinking back into the warmth whilst he wrapped his arm around AJ's body, holding her close as she continued to stay fast asleep. He hoped she'd be ok, if God forbid, they did get bad news about her brother. He hoped she would pull through. He was here for her. And he hoped she knew that.

* * *

The next day, Punk let AJ sleep on whilst he took the kids to school. As the days went on, they got more and more excited for Halloween night. He and AJ had agreed to decorate the house up, as well as take the kids trick or treating. When they lived in Vegas, it was pretty hard to find suburban houses that were suitable to go trick or treating with, so they were both looking forward to taking the kids out this year.

On his way back from dropping the kids off, he stopped by at his mom's with Luke, just to say hello. He hadn't seen her in a few days, and he just wanted to make sure everything was ok, which it always was.

"Phil, what are you doing here?" Karen asked as Punk walked into the living room with Luke by his hip, playing with the strings on his hoodie.

"I was just passing by to say hello." He said whilst a man entered from the kitchen. He was probably the same age as Karen, maybe even a little older, but he was definitely a strange face to him, a strange and suspicious face.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had company." Punk admitted, "I'll swing by another time." He told his mother, the polite thing to do. After all, it was none of his business who his mother seen and spoke to, although he was interested to know who the man was, and why he was in his mother's house.

"You must be Phil." The man said as Punk watched him closely, "I'm Steve. The girls' father." He said as Punk raised his eyebrows, looking from the man and his mother who stood with folded arms and frustration in her eyes.

"Why are you..." He looked to his mother, "Did you let him in here? Or did he..."

"Oh, Phil. I let him in." She shoo'd his protective ways, "He wants to see the girls." She shrugged. She really didn't know what she was meant to be saying to the man. He ran out on them when they were all just little girls, way before Phil came into the family. Chaleen was just a baby, Cassie was near 4 and Chez was around the age of 8. They all remembered very little of their father, if not, they remembered nothing at all.

"I think it's a little late for that now, pal. Don't you think?" Punk shook his head at the man. He didn't seem all bad. He did look on the rougher side, but so did he himself. Prison had taught him to never judge a book by it's cover, and no, he wasn't meaning all the books he had read in prison.

"I'm not here to cause trouble." Steve put his hands in the air, "I just want to see my girls."

"Your girls?" Punk raised his eyebrows, "Your girls, who you know nothing about." Punk reminded him, "You think you can just waltz back on in here so easily?" He shook his head.

"Phil." Karen spoke in a low toned voice, "Please, this really has nothing to do with you. I can handle this." She promised him, "Go back home to April. Luke looks tired." She stroked her grandsons cheek with a smile.

"I will... but if he gives you any hassle just call me, alright?" He said as she nodded, eyeing Steve up and down before leaving the house. He thought it was appalling for a so called 'father' to show up twenty eight years later after walking out on his three daughters. It was completely unacceptable behavior, and he wanted his mom to know he was here if he gave her any problems.

* * *

"April... you'll never believe who is..." He paused as he walked into the living room, silencing himself as she stood in the corner of the room with the phone pressed to her ear. His stomach turned. He hoped and he prayed, for his wife's sake, that they had found her brother, and he was ok, and safe.

He put Luke down on his mat where he crawled around collecting his toys. Punk watched AJ finish off her conversation with whoever it was she was on the phone with. He was ready to open his arms up and catch her when she fell, because that was what married couples done, supported one another through tough times, just like she supported him through his therapy course.

"He's been found." She said to his dismay, placing her hand on her chest with a relieved gasp, surprised at her own words, "He's in a critical way. But they found him, and he's on his way overseas to the hospital. There's nothing more they can tell me, but I think he's gonna be ok." She sighed with relief as he smiled.

He was relieved himself. He would have hated to see his wife in so much emotional pain if she lost her brother. He was so glad he was ok.

She stumbled into his arms anyway, regardless of the good news, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he comforted her with his protective arms, "What hospital are they taking him to?" Punk asked whilst rubbing her back in circular notions.

"They're taking him to Weill Cornell Medical Center... in New York. They said for me to give it a few days before I come visit. They'll have to operate on him when he arrives, and he'll be heavily sedated for at least a few days." She said.

"Well we can go visit him next week. I'm sure my mom will be ok to look after the kids." Punk suggested as she nodded, wiping her tears that had sprung from just pure relief.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" She asked him, looking up at him, pulling away from his body for just a second as he nodded, cupping her cheek softly.

"He's made it this far. He's in good hands now." He told her, "He'll be ok." He nodded, pressing a kiss on her lips as she melted against his own, the kiss slowly fading as she collapsed back into his arms again. She was just so glad her brother was ok.

* * *

"What was it you wanted to tell me about earlier?" AJ asked, later on that night as they sat in the living room on the sofa. Luke was snuggled into his mother, enjoying the peace and quiet now that his older brother and sister had gone to bed. The infant did enjoy his twin brother and sisters company, but sometimes they did annoy him. He did like his own private mommy cuddles, and daddy cuddles of course.

"Oh, yeah." Punk remebered. He had forgotten about Steve since AJ had brought up her brother being found, "My sisters dad is back. He wants to see them." Punk said as AJ looked up his way.

"And you know you can't interfere in that, right?" She asked.

"Why can't I? They're my little sisters." Punk said.

"What if someone had interfered with you and the twins when you got out of prison? What if someone told you, you couldn't see them." She said, "It's none of your business." She told him.

"April, I don't think you understand... I've been a father figure to those girls ever since I was a kid myself. Where was their dad when boys broke their hearts? Or when they had nightmares? Or when they wanted to go to their first cubs game? Because as far as I'm concerned, I was the one that dealt with all that stuff." He said.

"Yeah, I know, Phil. And I'm sure the girls will never forget that, but you need to let them make their own decisions. They're in their thirties now. They can decide things for themselves." She told him as he muttered under his breath.

"I don't want them to get hurt, or be disappointed. I mean... he didn't seem that bad, but I still don't trust him." Punk said with suspicion as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Phil, you don't trust anyone." She said, "Just for once... let them deal with this."

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	103. Chapter 103

"I love the decorations here." She complimented, sitting in a restaurant with Dean, looking around at the Halloween decorations hanging around. It was quiet for a Friday night, but she assumed lots of people were out partying for Halloween.

Throughout the past few days, her and Dean had been getting along wonderfully. She was still very much a stranger to him, much like he was to her, but she was enjoying getting to know him. He was so sweet, and willing to take things slowly, just to suit her. She hadn't dated in so long, and she oddly missed it. She had forgotten what it felt like to hold someone's hand and feel a spark, and she'd forgotten what it felt like to be looked at like she was the only girl in the room. Because that's what Dean made her feel like. She felt like a princess to him.

"You like Halloween huh?" Dean asked her with a smile, watching her look around at the decorations. It wasn't anything drastic, just some banners and pumpkins around, putting a somewhat magical twist to the evening.

"Oh, it's one of my favourite holidays." She smiled, "In fact, I think it may be my favourite." She admitted, "My family do it big back in England." She told him as he smiled.

"You're close with your family then?" He asked with a smile. It was the stage where they were still learning about each other. It was interesting, and it was exciting. Something Dean wasn't used to. He'd never lasted so long with a girl, and it had only been a few days since she had agreed to give it a go with him.

"Yeah. I'm very close with all my family. Especially my four older brothers." She smiled, "You got any brothers or sisters?" She asked, stirring her drink with the flimsy straw in Iit.

"Nope." Dean shook his head, "Just me." He told her.

Paige had to admit. Dean wasn't all what she thought he would be like once she got to know him. So far she knew that he was brought up in Cincinnati... the rougher side. He had no idea who his father was, he was an only child, and his mother wasn't always there for him when he needed her to be. He had a completely different upbringing from her, and it was interesting to learn new things about him. She wasn't bored spineless, she was intrigued, and wanted to know more. That could only have been a good sign in her opinion.

"Do you wish you had brothers or sisters?" Paige asked.

"Sometimes, but I guess I never really got on well with others when I was a kid. I got moved schools quite a lot for fighting. Maybe if I had a brother or sister I would have behaved more." He ran his hand through his blonde locks, smiling to himself at his hooligan ways back when he was a kid.

"Is that why you became a boxer? Do you like... fighting with people?" She asked.

"You don't need to sound like I enjoy Iit." He chuckled, "I boxed because it was fun, and it was a rush I couldn't find anywhere else. And it was good money, good treatment... you know." He shrugged, "I mean, I never got the big fights, like Phil, but I didn't mind. I took whatever time I could get. A ratty kid from Ohio, who'd a thought huh?" He smiled to himself.

"You should be really proud of yourself." She smiled with a nod. He had really climbed a long ladder to get to where he was. Although he didn't box anymore, he was still doing good deeds when training the young boys in Vegas.

"You should too." He complimented, "I couldn't write the stuff you and April can write." He admitted.

"Yeah, well I guess I've been put off the idea of writing again after what I thought was supposed to be a push for my career turned into me getting taken half way across the world." She said as he silently looked across at her sympathetically.

He hated what had happened to her. He wanted to find the scum that hurt her, and make them feel the pain they had conflicted upon her. He couldn't imagine what it felt like for her, and he wasn't expecting her to talk about so openly, but he hoped that in the future, in _their_ future, he could get her to talk to him about it, so he could really comfort her, and tell her he'd not let anything like that happen to her again.

"You'll write again." He smiled, "Just give it some time." He suggested as she nodded.

"I'm just focussing on me right now. I'm enjoying coming over to the states every now and then. And I've been spending more time with my family, which is always good." She said, "You're right. I'll write when I'm ready again." She nodded positively as he smiled.

* * *

"So how long has the boy been with you?" Steve asked as he patrolled the living room whilst Karen sat on the couch. Although she had shoo'd Punk away, she wasn't sure what she was even meant to say to this man, who she once loved, who onced put all her trust in.

"Since he was a teenager." Karen said, "He was in Chez's year at school. They got on well. She asked if he could stay and I didn't have a problem with it. He's a wonderful boy." Karen said, "So don't you dare turn your nose up at him." She pointed her finger.

"You're defending him as your own... why?" Steve asked.

"Because I raised him as one of my own. He is part of this family, you aren't. You left, and Phil came in. He took care of those girls. He'd take them out to the park. He'd play with them. Take them out for ice cream. Look out for them. He loved them... something you could never do, even if you tried." She spat.

"I love my girls, Karen. That little rat of a boy isn't a part of this family." He said, looking at framed pictures around the living room that Punk appeared to be in.

"No. You aren't a part of this family." Karen stood up, "You decided to walk out on us. When Phil came to live with us, I felt protection again. I didn't feel like a worthless, scared single mother. He looked out for us, and he provided for us when he got more and more money. He is more of a man than you will ever, ever be." She spat.

"You know why I left, Karen. I didn't have a choice." He said, "You can't possibly say that that little scrawny, punk fit my shoes when I left." He said.

"You took the opportunity, and you left. I have nothing that I want to say to you. And my girls, they can decide on their own whether you deserve the pleasure of even being in their presence again, but for now, I'd like you to get out of my house." She asked.

"I'm not leaving, Karen." Steve walked over towards her, "I'm back now." He smiled, walking by her as she flinched, turning away from him as he smirked, walking by her frame and exiting the house.

She could only see trouble on the horizon from the hands of him. Nothing good could possibly come out of him returning.

* * *

"Be careful, son. Take it slowly." Punk said as he stood at the kitchen table with Heidi and Dylan, pumpkin carving at it's finest. AJ was out in the hallway on her phone to the doctor that was looking after her brother whilst he helped the kids carve the pumpkins they had bought- the last of their Halloween decorations to be put on display. The house was like a haunted house itself. Punk felt like a kid himself. Halloween was always his favourite holiday.

"I want mine to look scary." Dylan implied as he carved the eyes on his pumpkin recklessly whilst Heidi took her time, trying to make her pumpkin look as gracious as she could. They were both excited to go out tomorrow night, dressed up in costume, trick or treating until their hearts content. AJ had agreed to stay at home with Luke and answer the door whilst Punk took the twins out.

"Ok, well take your time. You have all night to make it." He reminded his impatient son whilst AJ walked through the kitchen, "How is he?" Punk asked, washing hands at the sink and drying them whilst she placed down her phone.

"He's been operated on and he's in recovery now, but he's still sedated and sore. He's making good progress though. That's all I care about." She sighed with relief.

"That's good to hear. He's in good hands now. He's certainly lucky. Have they said what happened to him yet?" He asked.

"They said he got left behind on a night ride but he crawled to a station point with a broken leg. They haven't told me any other injuries. I suppose they're gonna wait until they see me." She said as he nodded.

"Well, how about... you come carve a pumpkin with us. There's still one left." He offered as she smiled sweetly with a nod.

"Ok." She smiled.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	104. Chapter 104

**Happy Halloween y'all! Here's a special Halloween addition chapter with some spooky twists and turns. Hope you enjoy. -MySeLdomPhantom**

* * *

"Hey, check you guys out." AJ smiled, looking on at the twins, both dressed up, ready for an exciting night of trick or treating as they stood by the front door, waiting on their father to take them out.

The twins had both dressed up as they desired. Heidi was a witch, and Dylan was a vampire. AJ had helped them look even scarier with some face paint, but other than that, it was hard to find them so scary when they were always so adorable to her.

"Where are Heidi and Dylan?" Punk asked as he came to the doorway, pretending he couldn't see the twins, looking around as AJ smiled.

"We're here, daddy." Heidi smiled as Punk looked down.

"No... no, I don't know you guys. You guys are too scary to be Heidi and Dylan." He played as Dylan giggled.

"It's really us, daddy." Dylan tugged his fathers jeans as Punk chuckled.

"Well if you say so." Punk shrugged, turning around to AJ who had taken multiple pictures of the twins costumes, "Will you be ok here?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I'll be fine here with Luke." She nodded. Not that she didn't want to go out with the twins, she just felt like Punk fit the role of trick or treating with them more than her.

"Ok, well we won't be long. Chicago gets pretty scary on Halloween night." He said as she rolled her eyes, "C'mon you two. Let's go scare some people." He opened the door up, watching the twins run ahead as he left the house closing the door behind him.

AJ just shook her head but with a smile. She was glad he could always bring that fun element for the twins on times like these. It was something she had struggled to do when he was in prison. She didn't know if it was a dad thing or a Phil thing, but he really was great at getting them excited.

Her night was all planned out. She was going to sit in front of the TV, with Luke fast asleep upstairs, and watch all sorts of stupid horror films. She hated them, but she couldn't help fall into the natural movement of Halloween night. She knew Punk wouldn't be out for too long with the twins. Although she rolled her eyes, Halloween was a crazy night. She could never worry about her children when their father was with them, but she still didn't want them out too late, and Punk knew that.

* * *

She answered the door to kids every now and then when the doorbell rang. She enjoyed giving out candy and talking to all the dressed up children.

She could relax more now that she knew her brother was progressing well. For a few days she thought she would never see him again, and she was still uncertain when she got the phone call telling her that they had found him. They didn't seem all that positive on the phone, but now she knew he had gotten surgery and was spiraling on well. She suggested to Punk that they visit him next week with the kids. They hadn't met their uncle. Not properly, and now that he was home in definite, she couldn't think why not.

She sat on the couch in the dimly lit living room, watching the horror movie on the TV light up the dark room. A blanket was keeping her warm whilst the baby monitor sat beside her, only letting out the wonderful sound of silence. Very rarely did Luke wake from his night time slumber. He was always comfortably fast asleep, just like his father.

She looked over to Koda and Tank, watching as Koda lifted his head from a resting position, looking up with his ears twitching, like he could hear something.

"What is it?" AJ asked, "You hear something?" She said, just casually talking to the young dog, not really paying any attention when she heard a clutter from the kitchen, causing the two dogs to squirm immediately from their beds.

AJ sat up quickly, feeling around the couch for her phone, only realizing that it was in the kitchen, charging.

She sat up off the couch, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen, letting the dogs go in before her to check things out. The kitchen was deserted, and it seemed like some cutlery had fallen from the sink counter. She guessed it was just the atmosphere of Halloween that was making her paranoid.

She collected the fallen items from the floor, picking them up just as she began to hear Luke crying from upstairs, through the monitor and through the travel upstairs as well. Like she had said, it wasn't like Luke to wake up when he was in his nighttime sleep, but she assumed he had maybe heard the clutter downstairs in the kitchen.

She abandoned the kitchen and headed upstairs, following her son's cries all the way to his room, opening up the door, already saying soothing words before she even had the door opened fully, "Oh, what's all this..." She paused, standing at the door as she looked on, her son cradled in the arms of an unfamiliar face, a scary face. She felt her heart skip a million beats in place.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm tired." Heidi complained as they walked along the busy streets. Their face paint had faded a little, and they were both growing tired. They had went to a lot of doors, and the excitement was beginning to fade now.

"You reckon you have enough sweets?" Punk asked them.

"No!" Dylan yelled, "No, Heidi stop being tired." He shoved his sister. He wasn't done yet, he wanted to continue trick or treating.

"Hey, don't push me." Heidi moaned, shoving her brother back as Punk stood behind. Witches and vampires never got on he supposed.

"Alright, alright." Punk walked in between them, taking their hand on either side of him, "One more house, and then we'll go home. Ok?" He looked down at them both as they nodded.

* * *

They went to one more door like Punk said, and then eventually headed home. As much as Dylan refused to admit, he and Heidi were both completely exhausted.

They had both two sized bags of candy and sweets, an amount to last them until the end of the year. He knew AJ wouldn't allow them to eat them all at once. She'd be barking mad to allow that.

"Ok, go put the bags in the kitchen." Punk told the twins as they got home into the house, watching them run away into the kitchen, Dylan receiving a few wacks from Heidi's broomstick she had gotten with her costume. There was no in between with them. They either loved each other, or they wanted to fight.

"April! We're home, sweetheart." Punk exclaimed through the house, walking into the living room, noticing the room empty, but the TV still on, like she had left the scene not that long ago.

"April!" He yelled again, hearing no response as he headed for the stairs. He ran them two at a time, reaching the top, curving round the bend and checking the rooms, finally coming into contact with Luke's where he walked in.

His eyes came into contact with April, sitting in the corner of the room, holding Luke who was very much awake, clinging to her chest as his eyes caught onto his father.

"April... baby, what happened?" He asked, rushing over to her, crouching down as she looked up.

"Your sisters' father." She looked at him, "He was in the house, h-had Luke up here... I didn't know what to do." She shook her head, tears rising in her eyes, ready to pour out.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, running his hands up and down her arms comfortingly as she shook with fear.

"Why... why was he here? How did he get in? I..."

"Shh..." Punk cupped her cheeks, "Is he gone?" He asked as she nodded.

"He left a few minutes before you came in. He must have went out the back door." She said, "What does he want, Phil?" She asked.

"I don't know." Punk admitted. He was appalled by the thought of this man coming into his home, uninvited, and clearly scaring his wife, "But I'm gonna find out." He stood up straight as she shook her head repeatedly.

"No, don't leave me." She gasped, standing up with Luke still comfortably perched in her arms.

"What did he say to you, April?" He asked, becoming more and more angrier by the minute as it sunk in that this scum, this uninvited scum had just waltz into his perfectly happy family and caused so much disruption already. He knew he was trouble from the moment he looked into his soulful eyes.

"He was asking where Chez, Cassie and Chaleen were. He was asking about you. Why you were welcomed into _his_ family. He was saying lots, I can't remember, I was just so frightened." AJ shook, "He had Luke, Phil." She said as Punk paused, turning around to his wife slowly.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"He had Luke, in his arms... when I came upstairs. I thought he was going to hurt him." AJ said, shaken with fear as she watched her husband's nostrils flair.

"Stay here." Punk ordered, "I'll get Dean to come over and stay with you. I'm going out to find this fucker." Punk spat. To him, this man clearly wanted a death wish. He was happy to stay out of his business. His wife had said it herself, he and his daughters relationship had nothing to do with him, and he had no right to interfere... but now he did. Any man who put their hands on his child, who terrified his wife and came into his home was a stupid, stupid man.

"Why would he come here, Phil?" AJ asked, following her husband after she put Luke down in his cot, stepping quickly downstairs behind her husband. She wanted to know why this man was in her house, holding her son, questioning her like her life depended on it.

"I knew he was strange. I knew it." Punk implied, as if fighting with himself, "Think about it..." He turned around quickly to AJ who stumbled on her heels, "He ran out on them. He doesn't want a relationship with them. That isn't why he's here." He said.

"Then why is he here?" She asked, "Why is he getting involved with you when it's the girls he's after." She shook her head.

"I don't know why he's here. But it's not to play daddy, that's for sure." He said, "Just stay here, I'll get Dean to come round and stay with you, keep the twins close and don't..."

"Where are the twins?" She asked.

"They're in the kitchen." Punk told her as she looked at him with uncertainty.

"Why is it so quiet?" She asked him. They were literally standing outside the kitchen door, and there was no noise coming from their two eldest children.

Punk opened the kitchen door as AJ stood behind, budging past him as she looked on at the scene. The candy the twins had collected in their bags was spilled over the floor, as if dropped in sudden fright. The back door was lying wide open, creating a draft that blew AJ's hair behind her. Heidi's broom sat abandoned on the kitchen, whilst Dylan's cape blew torn on the floor, the room completely deserted.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	105. Chapter 105

"Stay here, call the police, they couldn't have gone far." He admitted, turning around to AJ who stood, looking on at the kitchen, no emotion in her face, nothing. She was completely zoned out, into her worst fear.

"April!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders as she jumped, "Call the police. Stay here with Luke. Don't go anywhere. I'll find them, I promise you." He promised, from the day the twins were born, he promised he would protect them until he died. He wasn't dead yet.

AJ just nodded, lost for words, stumbling backwards and out of the kitchen to go call the police as Punk rushed out of the house, calling his mom on his way through the busy streets.

He hoped that maybe, the twins were at his mom's house. That this delusional man hadn't taken them far, but she had no idea what he was talking about when he called her. She refused to believe him when he told her that her crazy ex had taken his children, but once he screamed down the phone, she began to believe the reality of it all.

Punk wasn't sure where to start looking. There was so many children around in the streets. It was impossible to start somewhere.

He paused suddenly when his phone began to ring, looking at the caller ID and seeing Chaleen. He immediately picked up, raising the phone to his ear whilst he heard panicked breathing through the other side of the phone.

"Ph-Phil..." Chaleen panicked, "Phil, there's a man in the house. He has the twins. Please, please help. I don't know what to do." She cried.

"It's alright. I'm on my way. Just humour him, alright?" Punk asked her.

"Please hurry." She whispered, begging and pleading with all she had. She had never been more terrified.

* * *

Punk eventually made his way to Chaleen's. He thanked his healthy heart that he was able to run as fast as he could, for as long as he could, all the way to his little sisters house, further into town. He had no idea what this guy, Steve was playing at. He wasn't just hurting his children, but his sister, and his nephew who he assumed was in the house too.

He ran up the steps to the house, bursting through the door, walking into the living room where the scum himself came out from the shadows, holding both his children around the waist. Heidi looked stressed and scared, whilst Dylan was not happy that this man was touching he and his sister. The sight had never angered Punk so much. It sizzled his blood, and he just wanted to beat this man to a pulp for even so much looking at his children.

"Get away from my children." Punk said, "The police are on their way, you'll be going away for kidnap. Just... hand them over." Punk tried to act as calm as possible. If he showed fear, or anger, he knew his children would be even more scared.

"I don't think it works like that." Steve shook his head, "You see, when I left your house, I switched the fuse off in the kitchen. And anyway, I think your wife is gonna have some trouble calling people when she has company." He nodded as Punk stiffened.

"You hurt her, you lay one finger on her, you or anyone you've sent, I will end you." He spat.

"And end up in prison again? C'mon Phil, you're smarter than that." Steve laughed, "You can come in now." He turned his head to the kitchen door, still keeping a firm grip on the twins. Dylan had tried to wriggle out of his reach, but he wasn't strong enough.

Punk watched as the kitchen door opened, Chaleen stumbling through with another man behind her, holding a knife by her neck whilst pulling her hair back.

It took everything in Punk to stay still and calm.

"Alright, what is it you want? This is ridiculous. She's... she's your..." Punk paused as he looked at the man behind Chaleen, "I know you." He whispered to himself, moving closer, it suddenly coming to him who the man was, "No... no you weren't supposed to get out." He shook his head, "You got life."

"Well, let's just say I behaved well." The man grinned, pulling Chaleen's hair tighter, small whimpers escaping her mouth as the cool steel of the knife threatened her neck softly.

"What? What is this? Some sort of sick game? How do you know him?" Punk looked at Steve, who seemed to have some how partnered up with his dirty, cruel, former cell mate.

"Oh, me and Chris go way back." Steve smiled, "I got him to keep an eye on you whilst you were in prison. I wanted to know the man who had been looking after my family all these years. When I heard he was in prison, I knew he wasn't as perfect as I thought he was going to be." Steve smiled.

"You've been stalking me?" Punk asked, "I... I haven't done anything to you. And neither has my family. You chose to leave your girls, and I was welcomed into the family. There's nothing more to it." He said, "Is this how you show your love? Hold your youngest daughter at knife point in her own home?"

"I've not came back here for love, boy." Steve said.

"Then what have you came back for? C'mon, just... just give me my kids, let Chaleen go, what is hurting anyone gonna do?" Punk asked.

"You know..." Steve paused, "I wonder if Dylan and Heidi here, know why daddy left all those years ago. I'd love to tell them the story." Steve smiled as he crouched down.

Punks heart began beating rapidly, watching as Heidi and Dylan looked up at Steve. What did this guy want? What had he ever done to him?

"Daddy is a bad, bad man." Steve said, "Daddy killed a man." He said as Punk inched his way closer to his children, watching suddenly as the knife Chaleen was being held against indented on her skin harder, threatening him away from his children who had to listen to the horror he had nightmares about.

"Daddy killed a man. He hurt a man so bad, that he's not here anymore. And we all know that dead little sister of yours, he killed her too." Steve said, looking up at Punk who stood on edge, biting his lip cautiously, "And what about that pretty mommy of yours? He's gone and left her, all alone in the house..."

"Stop it!" Punk yelled, "Enough of this bullshit. They're just kids, they don't deserve this." Punk implied just as his mother ran through the door, raising her hand to her mouth.

"Steve!" She shouted, "What is this?"

"Oh, the more the merrier, Karen." Steve smiled.

Punk turned around, watching as his mom was grabbed by another entering man, a knife being struck out and held against her neck as he now seemed to be standing in the middle of destruction.

"C'mon, man... what are you doing?" Punk said, a crack in his voice now as he turned back to Steve, looking in his eyes, just hoping he could find decency inside him now.

"We save the best until last, don't we." Steve said, his eyes looking over to the door, turning Punks as he watched and heard AJ being dragged by the heels into the room. She was bleeding, he couldn't see from where, and that's when everything began to get blurry.

Faces were hard to look at and place now. Everything was wobbling and unsteady, like the whole scene was about to collapse.

* * *

"Phil!" AJ yelled, slapping Punk on the chest as he bolted up in bed, finally getting through to him after many attempts to wake him. Their bed, their home, their room. No one was being held at knife point. He was in his bed, his warm, comfortable bed with his wife.

He swung his legs around the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands over his face as AJ climbed over, rubbing his back with confusion, sitting next to him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. It would have been the first nightmare since he left therapy. She could always tell he was in a nightmare. He'd start muttering begs and pleads, he'd stir around in bed like a fish out of water.

"Yeah." Punk sighed, "It felt so real." He shook his head.

"They always do." She said, "What was it about?" She asked.

It was indeed Halloween night. The twins were safely tucked away in bed, as well as Luke. No one had came into the house. AJ had a quiet night to herself watching scary movies whilst Punk took the twins out. She wasn't sure if it was the spooky atmosphere that provoked a nightmare to happen for Punk, but either way, she wanted him to talk about it.

"That guy... my mom's ex husband. He'd taken the twins. He was telling them about me killing Jeremy. And then my old cell mate was there, hurting Chaleen. My mom came and someone got her, and then you came in, and you were bleeding, but I couldn't figure out where. Then everything just went blurry." He admitted, a headache had now sprung on from his tense dream.

"I knew you had your suspicions about him, but c'mon." She nudged him with a smile, "Everything is ok, baby." She smiled, kissing his shoulder softly, "Dr Reid did say that the nightmares may never leave, but you know how to control them now." She reminded him, "I'm here. We're all here." She smiled.

"I just... I just hate being stuck in them. I always feel trapped. And they always feel so damn real." He shook his head.

"Well it isn't real." She told him, "You are right here. In our home, with our children." She reminded him. She always said things like that once he'd had his nightmares. Dr Reid had told her to say it, to make sure he knew where he was, and that this was real, and his nightmare was not, "Come back to bed." She whispered, kneeling up, kissing in at the curve of his neck, watching him turn around to trade his neck for his lips, softly groaning at the feeling of her plump lips against his, caressing every fibre of his being.

He spun her around, her body landing softly in the centre of the bed. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss, feeling the kiss against her lips turn messy as he travelled the torture to her neck, sucking at her pulse point whilst running his hands up her pyjama t-shirt, cupping her breasts which where braless to his own joy.

"Phil... oh, baby." She moaned, cupping the back of his head, his bald hair having turned into a fluffy mess that she could grab again.

He ripped her t-shirt from her, as well as pulling down her pyjama shorts and panties, throwing them behind him carelessly, holding her body close to his. That was probably the best thing after a nightmare. Yeah, the sex was good, but just holding her body, feeling it pressed against his, it always brought him back to present day.

He toyed with her breasts, swirling his tongue around the peachy colour buds, switching breasts, only wishing he had more than one tongue, for her sake.

"Oh, yes! That feels so good, baby." She rolled her head back, gripping his shoulders tightly, her nails sinking in to his skin, but in a good way, in a way that symbolise her need for him.

She used what little weight she had against him, spinning them around so she was on top, hooking her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down as his hardened member sprung free.

She grinned up at him as he placed his hands behind his head, watching her as she wrapped her small hand around his length. She stroked him up and down slowly, just teasing him, making him want this even more.

"Shit. April." Punk cursed, suddenly feeling her warm, wet mouth close around his length. Her mouth was stretched, and every time he moved his hips up, she gagged a little, but it was such a wonderful feeling.

"Fuck, baby girl... just like that." He took a handful of hair, watching her as she bobbed her head up and down on him, sometimes licking with just the tip of her tongue, and then folding her full mouth back over him. She knew exactly what to do with him, no other woman could make him feel the way she did. Not even if they tried.

Not wishing for things to be over before they really started, he pulled her up, tugging her arm as she got the hint. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, he really could have let her stay down there all night, but rathered his length was in somewhere else, somewhere that wasn't in her mouth.

"You not gonna flip me?" She asked, pressing soft and quick kisses on his lips.

"I think I'll watch you tonight." He whispered as she smiled, feeling his fingertips trace up and down her naked back.

She settled herself over his centre, straddling him as he sat up against the headboard, easing her folds down onto his throbbing length. There was nothing more satisfying, than waking in the middle of the night, and being fucked back to sleep.

"Phil... Oh, god." She moaned, taking a hold of his shoulders as his hands sat on either side of her hips, ready to guide her if she needed help, which she of course wouldn't. Her Latina ways could carry him the full night.

"Fuck, April. Shit, you feel so good." He moaned, gripping her hips tightly as she moved up and down on him.

* * *

As the night ticked on, Punk had to give in to his animalistic urges and flipped AJ around on her back where he could take control, really pushing her towards her release, as well as himself.

"Phil! I'm so close! Harder... faster..." She moaned.

She enjoyed this position the most. She could just lie there, and enjoy the view, enjoy everything, effortlessly. She could lie and watch him work up a sweat, watch him moan and grunt under his breath, watch him curse upon the feeling of her. She had the best seat in the house.

"Fuck! April... you're so fucking wet." He grunted, practically swimming inside her, her essence already flowing from her past releases.

"Phil! Oh, Phil! Yes! Yes..." She rolled her head back, arching her back completely off the bed as he held her waist to help him pump into her at a faster pace, almost head-butting the headboard every time he moved.

"Shit... April. Fuck, baby." He groaned, feeling her tighten around him, his name tumbling from her lips as she screamed and groaned under his work. Her legs twitched at either side of him whilst he spilled his seed inside her, grunting with every twitch of his own length.

The thin layer of sweat he had worked up on his forehead was now running down the side of his head, dampening his short sideburns, collapsing down his face like he collapsed on top of her, pulling out of her once he had gone soft.

"Shit." He gasped, "We don't get older, we just get better." He admitted to her, rolling over on his back as she chuckled.

She curled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling the sheet over them as the night still howled through the open window. It was a shame he had to be landed with a nightmare, considering he was doing so well, but AJ was right, Dr Reid had taught him how to control them, how to remember that they weren't real. And also, his wife eased the pain every time. Every single time.

* * *

 **Looks like his nightmares are still there! Let's just hope nightmare Steve isn't really what Steve is like. Hope you all had a great Halloween. Up and onwards to November. Stick around for another chapter coming soon. -MySeLdomPhantom**

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	106. Chapter 106

"What do you mean you don't trust him?" Karen shook her head, sitting across from AJ and Punk at a café, early the next morning. Luke sat in his stroller looking around, his nosey little self lifting himself up to look around the busy, morning rushed café.

AJ and Punk had just dropped the twins off at school, and were having some quiet breakfast with Karen, to which Punk was addressing his feelings about Steve.

"Ok, maybe it's not that I don't trust him... I just... don't you think it's a little weird? Him showing up out of no where? Just walking through the door and wanting to see the girls? That doesn't seem strange to you?" He asked.

"Well that's Steve for you. He comes and he goes." Karen shrugged, "Why does it concern you? He isn't your..."

"Father?" Punk said, "Yeah, I get that." He said firmly, "But Chez, Cassie and Chaleen are still my sisters." He said.

"I understand that, Phil. But what if... what if the girls want a relationship with their father? What if they want to see him? I can't stop it. He is their father." She said.

"I'm not saying you have to get rid of him, mom. I'm just saying, keep an eye on him. Him showing up out of no where just doesn't sit well with me." He admitted whilst AJ paid more attention to Luke, making all sorts of funny faces to her alert son who giggled in his stroller.

"Oh, well we have to do what Phil says, don't we?" Karen said, "Haven't you considered that maybe, just maybe, I'm happy to see him again." She spat as AJ looked up awkwardly, watching Punk sit back in his seat.

"But he left..." Punk said.

"Yeah, and so did you. But AJ still forgave you." Karen stood up from the table, never thinking she would have to use Punks mistakes against him, but he had to understand how she was feeling, "Just... stay out of it, Phil. It's none of your business. This is between me and my family." She looked down upon him as he gulped.

"Your family?" Punk nodded, "And I'm not in that, right?" He batted her eyes coldly towards her.

"Not if you can't let me handle this on my own." She said.

"Don't come crying to me when he leaves again." Punk spat as she shook her head, grabbing her purse and leaving quickly out of the café.

He wasn't trying to make her feel bad. He understood that she obviously loved this man at one point, and possibly still did. But he was only giving her his opinion. He supposed it may have came across in the wrong way.

"She seemed upset." AJ frowned, turning to her husband who shrugged.

"I didn't say anything to upset her. I told her my opinion. If she doesn't like it, well boo hoo." He grunted.

"She is your mother." AJ gasped, "Don't be so disrespectful." She spat, turning away from him as he sat muttering under his breath like a child, "Oh, Phil... Dylan has even stopped muttering under his breath. Grow up." She turned back around to him, "Maybe she's right, maybe we should just keep ourselves to ourselves. It's not really our business." She shrugged.

"It is my business. They are my sisters... I don't want them to get hurt."

"I get that." She nodded, "But you know what you're like, Phil. You're paranoid. You see things in the darkest of lights. Have you maybe thought that this guy is really back to form a relationship with his family again?" She asked as he shrugged without any care.

"I'm only paranoid because I care, April. Don't make it out like I'm some control freak." He said, "My sisters need me... it's not my fault your family is a mess." He spoke in frustration.

"Excuse me... I don't think I said it was." She gasped in a whisper, remembering they were in a public place, "I know my family is a mess. I'm glad you think it too." She spat, standing up, throwing the napkin down as she took hold of the stroller Luke was in.

"Where are you going?" Punk looked up.

"Luke has a check up at the doctors. But don't mind him. You sort out your brotherly problems. Your son will be fine." She nodded, walking away out of the café as Punk sat alone in the corner.

* * *

"I can't believe you go back home in a week." Dean sighed, sitting in the motel room he had been renting with Paige, her body curled into his on the small sofa, both their eyes fixed on the small, boxed TV in the corner, with just a few channels to flick from.

"I know." Paige sighed, "I wish I didn't have to go." She admitted, looking up into his blue, almost sparkling eyes.

They'd grown to be inseparable over the past few weeks. They'd only gone as far as making out, which sometimes lasted for hours, but they hadn't went all the way yet. Dean was hoping they would before she left, so he'd have something to remember every night when he was lonely, but he wasn't forcing her upon anything. They were going at her desired pace.

Paige was surprised at how much her and Dean had clicked these few weeks. Every night he took her into was a new adventure, and she'd never experienced that. He wasn't impatient. He was perfectly fine with the pace of their relationship, which she appreciated, she knew it must have been frustrating for him as a man. She had to admit, she did think that she would get to this point, and tell him that things had been great, but that it was time to go their own ways, but she really didn't want to leave him. For a girl who loved her home comforts and family, that was a big deal when she admitted to wanting to stay away from them to be with a guy.

"Do you have to go?" He asked.

She wished he stopped asking this, because she didn't have to go. She was old enough to make her own decisions and stay over in the states. She would no doubt be able to find an apartment to rent. But she still wasn't sure what this relationship was becoming, if it was becoming anything, if it was just at a standstill.

"You know I do." She said, resting her head against his chest.

"Promise me this won't end..." He shuffled away from her to allow himself to stand off the couch, watching her sit up.

"Dean..."

"I've had the most... _amazing_ few weeks. I thought... I thought this would be impossible. It seemed unrealistic that AJ and Punk tell me about you, and we just... magically hit it off, but we have, and I don't want this to end, Paige." He told her.

"Neither do I, Dean." She stood up, "If it means we have to write to each other, or skype, or call everyday. Then we will." She nodded.

"You can't stay here?" He asked.

"You know I'd love to. But... I have such a big family, Dean. And ever since South Africa, being away from them for more than a few weeks scares me." She admitted to him. She had been very vocal with him about South Africa. In fact, they had both been very vocal with one another over the past few weeks spent together.

Dean never knew this was what a relationship was like. He never understood how good it felt to talk to someone about things that he didn't find all that easy to talk about. There was a strong sense of trust already in their relationship.

"Then I'll come with you." Dean shrugged as Paige gasped, a nervous chuckle escaping her mouth as she suddenly realised he was being serious.

"Oh, you're being serious." She realised as he nodded, "Oh, no. Dean..." She sighed, placing her hands on each side of his arms, guiding him to sit back down on the sofa, "We aren't there yet. We're not at the 'I'll move across the world for you' stage yet. Maybe being apart will be exciting. It'll be different." She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Paige. That isn't going to win me over." He said, "I want to be with you. I don't... I don't want to be without you now." He told her. Now that he had a taste of what it felt like to be in a relationship full of light and promise, he didn't want it to go away.

"I'm not ready to move here, Dean. And I don't expect you to be ready to move all the way to England for me either. This... this doesn't mean it's the end." She promised him.

"Then why does it feel like it then?" He asked with a sigh.

Paige thought about ways she could get through to Dean that she wasn't just going to leave and forget about him. She wasn't sure what she could say, but she had an idea on what she could do. She didn't feel all that ready yet, but she wanted him to know that this was how much he really meant to her, even if they'd only been together for a month.

"Take my hand." She asked as she stood up, watching him look up and take a hold of her pale hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she walked slowly out of the sitting area and to the bedroom, trailing him behind her.

"Something for you to remember. This is only the beginning, Dean." She told him.

"You don't have to." He shook his head as she paused in front of the bed.

"I can't promise it'll be the greatest you've ever had. But I trust you... God knows why with your uncertain humour, and your wide eyes and crazy hair. But I do." She smiled, "I promise this won't be the end." She said.

And in that moment, he believed her. He believed this wouldn't be the end. This was just the start of something very, very magical.

* * *

Later that night, Punk arrived back in the house where AJ was, lying on the couch whilst the kids were upstairs fast asleep. Normally whenever tension grew between them, like it had, he'd take a detour away from her for the day. He'd work out, take the dogs long walks, just give her some space... especially when he knew he was in the wrong.

"How did... Luke get on?" He asked quietly whilst playing with his keys, standing in the living room as she kept her eyes on the TV, pretending he wasn't there.

"He's fine." She said. It was just a monthly check up that Luke got due to him being born prematurely. Even though he was eight months old, they still kept a check on him.

"I'm sorry, April. I was out of order this morning. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He sighed as she just ignored him, continuing to look on at the TV, "I'm just letting this get to my head. You know what I'm like. I freak about the littlest of things." He said as she continued to ignore him, "April, look at me." He said as she lifelessly turned her head to him.

"What?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry."

"Ok." She nodded with not much reaction to his apology, "I'm going to visit my brother tomorrow. I'm gonna take the twins. I think it will cheer Robbie up, seeing them." She stood up.

"That sounds good. I think we need out of this place for a bit..." He paused as she shook her head.

"I'm going, by myself." She said, "My family is too much of a mess for you, Phil." She looked into his eyes, "I trust you'll be ok here with Luke." She pushed by him as he sighed.

"April..." He sighed.

"Goodnight." She looked over her shoulder slightly, heading for the stairs and slowly walking up them.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	107. Chapter 107

The next morning, Punk got up to an already empty house, beside his infant son who was still sleeping in his cot peacefully. He'd crept up to bed later on last night where AJ was sleeping, hugged into the covers as far away from his side as possible. She must have gotten up for an early flight with the twins to New York.

He felt so bad for hurting her. He had no right to call her family into question, just because he was struggling to come to terms with the fact his sisters' father was about.

He was sure that AJ would return ready to put it behind them, but that didn't mean he still didn't feel guilty for hurting her feelings. Especially when she was still upset over her brother being in hospital. He should have known better.

By the time he got up and showered, Luke had woken up and was screaming his head off in his cot, having sat himself up, holding onto the bars as he looked on at his father walking through the door. He had been trying to pull himself up to his feet in his cot these past few mornings. Punk knew that one day he would walk into him standing up all by himself in the cot, but not today.

"Morning, little man." Punk smiled, lifting him out of the cot as he made all sort of excited noises, banging his hands off of Punks cheeks, giggling to himself, bright and alert like he always was in the morning after a good sleep.

"Now, mommy and your brother and sister have left us two alone for a few nights. What'd you say we throw some wild parties?" Punk joked as he looked to his son who was contently swinging from his hip as they walked downstairs, "Or maybe we just do the responsible thing... the boring thing, and keep ourselves to ourselves." Punk shrugged, "Mommy is already in a bad mood with daddy."

Punk made his way into the kitchen where Luke sat on his lap, holding his own bottle that he had got the swing of latching onto. He knew that the infant was going to be going onto solid foods very soon. He also knew that his babbling, non constructed words would soon form to real words, and his wobbling balance would soon be forming to steady feet on the ground. He was excited. He'd never watched his own child take it's first steps. He'd only seen the twins through video tape. He couldn't wait to share the moment with AJ.

"What should we do today, Luke? Take a walk with the dogs? Get some pizza? Play with all those boring toys you have?" He asked his son who looked up and behind at him whilst sitting on his lap, back pressed against his fathers chest as he relaxed whilst enjoying his breakfast.

Just as Punk was flowing a non communicated conversation with his son, who mostly just responded with the word 'ba' if it even was a word, or threw his bottle of formula across the kitchen, he heard the door open and close. The front door.

He selfishly thought it would be AJ, but unfortunately he turned to see Dean walk through the kitchen. He supposed it wasn't unfortunate. He hadn't spoke with Dean in a few weeks. He'd been so caught up in Paige. Which Punk was extremely happy about. He knew they were a match made in heaven.

"Ever heard of knocking, Ambrose?" Punk looked up at him as Dean shrugged, beginning to help himself to the kitchen cupboards, "Shouldn't you be having breakfast with Paige?" Punk asked as Dean sat down at the table with a jar of pretzels in front of him.

"She was still asleep when I left." Dean said with a smile.

"I know that smile." Punk laughed, "How was it?"

"Dude, it was amazing. It felt so real. You know... normally it's over and I fall asleep and then I leave early the next morning, and it's not really worth remembering, but man... it was amazing." Dean sighed with good nature as Punk put his hands over Luke's hears.

"Tone it down." Punk laughed.

"Luke is one of the lads. It's not stuff he isn't gonna hear in a few years time." Dean smiled, "Dude, what are you gonna do when he starts bringing girls home?" Dean laughed.

"I'm not worried about Dylan and Luke. It's Heidi." Punk laughed, "She's six... I got like, another twenty years to worry about that, right?"

"More like ten." Dean laughed.

Punk shook his head at the thought and turned his attention back to Dean and his good news, "So is she still going back to England? You think you could convince her to stay?"

"I've tried, man. But she still wants to go." Dean explained, suddenly realising the house was rather quiet, "Where is April and the twins?" He asked.

"She's away to see her brother. We sort of... had a fight. We planned on going together but she told me last night that she was going by herself with the twins." Punk said.

"She'll come round." Dean said, "You don't think I should just leave Paige to go back to England? I mean, I'll see her at Christmas, and she promised we'd skype and call one another. I just... I can't imagine being away from her now."

"I don't know. It could either make or break your relationship with her I guess." Punk said, "Just go with it. If it's meant to be, it should all fall into place." Punk suggested.

"I guess." Dean shrugged, "Listen, since April is away with the twins, why don't we go check out the old gym today? Paige was going shopping today anyway." Dean said.

"Why? Why do I need to go to my old gym?" Punk asked curiously, bouncing Luke softly on his lap whilst the happily fed infant smiled over to Dean.

"Because you have too much time on your hands, my friend. I really think you should check it out." He stood up, "I'm gonna go see Paige, I'll swing back round at lunchtime, we can go check it out. No refusal." He warned Punk as Punk just nodded.

He and Dean had still been talking about investing in the gym Punk began training in to boost his boxing career. Dean done it back in Vegas at the head gym, but he thought it would be good for Punk to get in touch with the guys out there who didn't have a name yet. It would occupy him at least.

* * *

AJ had landed safely with the twins in New York, and had checked into their hotel already. When she got to the front desk, the receptionist said that the room she had asked for was switched for an executive room, courtesy of the 'man' who called earlier this morning, aka her husband.

She obviously accepted his request to the hotel and headed to the top floor with the twins. It took her back to the days that she and Punk stayed in all sorts of fancy hotels when he was at his prime in his boxing career.

The twins had asked several times on the flight, and even when they landed, why their father or younger brother wasn't joining them. She just told them that he was too busy. She would have taken Luke with her, but he was a restless little thing when travelling, and she thought Punk could use _some_ company.

"Dylan, baby don't touch that please." AJ asked Dylan as he was wondering around the premium favours such as chocolate and water, which if used, had to be paid for, but then she figured... it was an executive room, paid by her husband, she could touch whatever she wanted, "Alright, you can both share the chocolate bar, on you go." She told them as she continued to unpack the small amount of clothing they had taken.

It looked like she had a double bed to herself whilst the twins had two singles. The room was huge and beautiful, with a amazing view of Times Square which the twins were fascinated with. It really was nice to get out of the house for a while. She only wished she parted with Punk on good terms.

"Mommy when we going to see uncle Robbie?" Heidi asked as she shared the chocolate her brother had spotted with him.

"Later tonight, sweetheart." AJ replied. She had been telling them all about her brother, Robert, or Robbie as she normally called him, on the plane journey here. They'd only met him when they were babies, and they barely knew anything about him. She hated that they didn't know who he was, not really. But she supposed with his duty and role in the army, it made it hard for even her to see him these past few years.

* * *

Later on that night, once AJ had unpacked, her and the twins headed to the hospital that Robert was located. She knew his injuries were bad, but she had phoned the hospital prior to coming, and the hospital said it was ok for the twins to see him, that he was in a good way, and nothing was particularly outstanding, which was a good sign in AJ's opinion.

She made her way up to the room she had been directed to. Heidi held her hand as they walked through the corridor, whilst Dylan ran ahead looking at the room numbers on the doors. He was desperate to show his mom how good his numeracy skills were. His teacher had said on many occasions that he was fantastic with numbers.

"Thirty eight, thirty eight." He jumped up and down outside the room, indeed thirty eight.

"Wow, you really know your numbers." AJ smiled, "Ok, you guys be gentle ok? And remember your manners please." She asked as they nodded. They always were polite children, but she just wanted to remind them.

She crept on into the room, watching her brother turn around to spot her coming through the door. He reached for the remote of the TV he was watching, turning the volume down as he looked on with a surprise smile. He was told that his sister was coming to visit, but nothing about his niece and nephew, which was a lovely surprise.

"April." Robert smiled, only wishing he could get up to hug his little sister.

"Hey." AJ sighed with sympathy at his weak ways, approaching him and wrapping her arms around him tightly as he hugged her back, "I'm so glad you're ok." She gasped, so thankful to be hugging him, healthy and in good hands. She really thought she was going to lose him.

"Me too." Robert chuckled, looking over his sisters shoulder at the small boy and girl standing behind their mother timidly, "You two must be Heidi and Dylan, right?" He asked as AJ pulled back from the hug and turned back to the twins who nodded.

"Mommy says you're hurt." Heidi walked over to the bed, her little ugg boots scuffing against the floor as she frowned to her uncle, "Are you hurt?" She asked.

"I was. But I'm ok now." Robert nodded. He couldn't believe how much Heidi was like AJ. It was just like looking back at pictures of her when she was that age. So innocent and beautiful. He hadn't seen many pictures of Punk, a few here and there, but from what he could remember, Dylan looked just like him. Even his emotional features were the same.

"Are you guys enjoying New York?" He asked them as AJ smiled, folding her arms whilst the twins sat up on the bed.

"We only just got here." Dylan told his uncle, "But mommy said we can go out tomorrow." Dylan said, swinging his dangling legs back and forth as he sat on the bed.

"Well that's good." Robert smiled, "Maybe when I'm better, and I get out of here, we can catch a movie together. They say it's completely different in New York." Robert smiled.

"Yeah." Heidi smiled with excitement, "Luke too?" She asked, "Only, mommy and daddy say we can't leave Luke out." She told her brother.

"Luke is welcomed." Robert smiled, he only wished he could have been more involved in his niece and nephews lives these past few years. He hated how much of a blur he was to them, but hopefully he could make it up to them for the lost times.

"Why don't you guys go watch some TV over there?" AJ asked them, pointing to the corner where some chairs were with the TV, lifting the twins down from the bed as they ran away to the corner to watch some TV.

"I didn't know you were bringing them." Robert looked up to his sister, "They've sure gotten big." He said as AJ nodded, pulling a seat over to sit beside the bed.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I'm alright. I thought I was gonna have to get my leg amputated when I got here. I was so out of it. I was operated on, and then operated on again. It's been a shit week but I'm ok now." He nodded.

"I was so scared. I got a letter, saying you were missing in action." She sighed, "I didn't think I'd see you again." She said.

"It was a night raid gone wrong. I got left behind, but luckily enough the place was disserted. The enemy moved on just like my team, so it wasn't like I was out in the open to get shot at or anything." He told her.

"How did you end up so injured then?" She asked.

"I was already hurt before they moved on without me. It's why I was left behind. I thought I was having a stroke or something, but I'd damaged my nerves from braking my leg. I just couldn't move. I lost a lot of blood too. And my lung was punctured, that's why they had to do emergency surgery." He told her.

"Was it painful?" She asked.

"It was until I was found. I think knowing that I was ok eased the pain. I was sore after surgery, but I'm healing up good." He nodded positively, "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm alright." AJ nodded.

"How come Phil isn't with you? Or Luke?" He asked.

"We had a silly fight and I just came here myself. Luke is a nightmare on planes, so I figured he could just stay with Phil." AJ said, "Has mom or Erica came to visit?" She asked curiously.

"No." Robert shook his head, "Mom knows how I feel about her. What she done to you, after dad's funeral. I don't want to come into contact with her ever again. And God knows where Erica is." He rolled his eyes, "How is Phil?

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, it's been two years since he was let out. I know from ex inmates joining the army that the first few years out aren't that easy. He doing ok?" He asked with sincerity.

"He had a tough time, but he's gotten better. He was finding it hard to sleep and eat the past few months, but he went to therapy, and he got through it. We're good... in fact, I think we're at our best right now." She admitted.

"Didn't you say you were fighting?" He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but it didn't mean anything." She admitted, "What are you gonna do about the army, Robert?" She asked, wanting to know what he was doing now since he had been injured.

"Yeah... about that." He sat up, "I think it's time for me to hang up my uniform. I guess this was the hint for me to step down now. I'd been thinking about it a lot this past year. I mean, I've missed so much, and I know it's been for a good cause, and I've enjoyed what I've done, but I just think... it's time for me to come back, get to know my niece and nephews, get to be with my sister again." He said.

"I'd really like that." AJ smiled with a lump in her throat, taking hold of his hand. She'd missed her older brother being around. He'd been gone since she was just twelve. Sometimes he wouldn't even make it home for Christmas. She'd waited for this day to come, where he made the decision to leave the army.

"Hey, don't get all soppy on me." He smiled as he watched her dry her tears, "Come here." He said, opening his arms up as she hugged him again. She'd never been so glad to see him. She was so thrilled that he was coming home now. Not that she wasn't proud of him for going out and being a part of the military. She was just happy that her brother was coming back to her again, after all these years.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	108. Chapter 108

After spending the night in the hotel with her brother, AJ finally took the twins back to their hotel room, just in time for bed. She'd caught up with her brother as much as she could, but she knew they would have plenty of time to rebuild their relationship.

Once getting the twins settled, she tried phoning Punk whilst lying in bed, but it just went straight through to his voicemail. She assumed he'd maybe take advantage of the deserted house and catch up on sleep.

She decided she'd just try again in the morning, feeling tiredness sink into herself, her pillow calling on her to rest.

She got a good few hours of sleep before the twins woke up the next morning. She left them to watch some TV in her bed whilst she showered, enjoying the warm, clean shower, running her hands through her soaking wet hair whilst it stuck to her back.

She got out eventually and dried her hair, which took a long time with the length of it, and with the twins complaining about the sound of the hair dryer didn't help either, but she eventually managed to get it all dried and straightened.

She figured she'd maybe take the twins out and about today before they visited Robert again later on. She didn't want to have dragged them all the way to New York and not even allow them to see soon cool things whilst here.

"Mommy, someone is at the door." Heidi exclaimed whilst sitting on her mothers bed, still in her pyjamas with her brother whilst AJ tidied up the bathroom and the mess that she and the twins had created in the room so far. Now all she had to do was get the twins ready, and they were good to go. It was harder than what it looked, getting a family ready, including herself.

AJ walked out of the bathroom, walking quickly to the door, her jeans making a swishing noise as she walked, opening the door up wide as she stood.

"Hey." Punk smiled, Luke balancing at his side whilst he held a bag over his shoulder, as well as a travel cot, "Any room in there?" He asked, screwing his eyes up as if she was about to hit him, knowing that it was wrong to show up so suddenly, but he missed her, and he wanted to be with her. There was no point in them being at war with each other over something so stupid.

"For Luke, yeah." She nodded as he raised his eyebrows, watching a smile creep up on her face, a smile she couldn't resist in making. She was glad to see him. She had missed him. And believe it or not, being in a different city by herself with the twins was scary without him. She hated being alone, she had established that, "Come in." She nodded, watching him walk on in, dumping his back and the travel cot that Luke would be sleeping in, walking further into the room as the twins spotted him.

"Daddy!" Dylan exclaimed, jumping up on the bed with excitement, "Mommy said you were busy." He ran down the bed and jumped off carelessly whilst Heidi slid off carefully without putting any pressure or herself in danger.

"Turns out I wasn't." Punk smiled, happy to see them both, "Me and Luke missed you guys. Didn't we?" Punk turned to his son who was sleepy after the flight here.

"How was he?" AJ stroked her sons cheek, "Did you give him anything before you left?" She asked. They had concluded that Luke either had a fear of flying, or he just didn't like travelling all together.

"He cried the first hour. Slept a little. And then cried for the remaining hour. I thought the woman beside me was gonna put a sock in his mouth. The little man had a hard time. Didn't you?" Punk looked at Luke who sunk his head down onto his chest tiredly.

"My poor baby." AJ frowned whilst stroking the infants cheek. She only wished she could have been there to hug Luke, but she knew his father would have taken care of it all in the right way.

"So how is your brother?" Punk asked, putting Luke down on the bed which the twins had crept back up onto to watch the TV, the excitement of their fathers presence fading out whilst he and AJ walked over to the window to talk privately.

"He's ok. Better than I thought." She said, "I... Phil, I shouldn't have left without you. I was just angry and I booked the flights and hotel as soon as I got home from breakfast. I had it in my head that you didn't care, and I know you do." She sighed.

"No. I'm sorry. I... I should never have said what I did. I'm just worried about my sisters and mom, but I realised you needed me here more." He said, "Can we just put it behind us?" He asked, taking her hands in his as she smiled.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I'm glad you came." She smiled, "I forgot how scary it was to be sleeping alone again." She admitted. She hadn't slept alone in so long. She was so used to feeling safe and protected with his body next to hers. It was one of the few things she was scared of.

"Well... Luke wanted to throw a party and take advantage of you leaving, but, you know... I said no, of course." He said as she chuckled, looking over to Luke who Heidi was playing with. She always looked after her brothers. Always kept them right like a typical girl.

"I was gonna take them out today before visiting Robbie again." She told him.

"Yeah. Let's do it. We're never out of the house." He smiled, "And I really am sorry." He tilted her chin up as she looked up at him, "It was me who was in the wrong. I shouldn't have called your family into question. I just... I need to stay out of this with my sisters. They can handle themselves." Punk said.

"No one was telling you that you can't be involved, Phil. You just... can't treat the matter like it's bad. You don't know the man. And to me, it looked like your mom was really glad to have him back. You don't know their story. All she has ever told you, is that he left when the girls were little. You don't know what happened back then." She told him as he nodded, "Let's just stay out of it. They're all big girls. They're more than capable of looking after themselves." She told him, "And if they can't... you'll be on standby."

He smiled, pulling her closer to him whilst looking down at her, "You always know the right thing to say. Don't you?" He smiled as she nodded. She did. She had angelic words that effortlessly left her mouth without so much as thinking. They always made sense. He treasured her words and advice and pitied the people who hadn't encountered them.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, stretching up on her tip toes as he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on her lips that she melted against his body from.

* * *

After a day of excitement out and about town, AJ and Punk finally visited the hospital with the kids. AJ was glad that Punk had came with Luke, because now her brother could see her full family. His brother in law and his other nephew.

Punk, in some way, felt intimidated by Robert, even though he was lying in a hospital bed. The man had served the army for many years, he was no doubt fearless and courageous, and normally AJ would argue against him, and say that he was all those things too. But he wasn't really. Not compared to a soldier.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks. Do you want anything?" AJ asked after being settled in the room for quite some time. She had been doing the majority of the talking, and wanted her brother and husband to talk more. She figured if she was out of the room they would.

"I'm fine." Punk shook his head.

"Ok, well I'll take the kids with me. Let them stretch their legs. Will you be ok?" She turned to her brother who nodded.

"We'll both be fine." Robert nodded as she smiled, collected the twins and pushing the stroller Luke was in, heading to the cafeteria downstairs to bring some things back up. She hoped Punk would come out of his shell and become more talkative. He hadn't said much since they arrived, apart from saying hello.

"I guess I have to thank you in some way." Robert said as AJ had left the room with the kids.

"For what?" Punk asked, sitting on a stool at his bedside, his hands folded inside his pockets as he sat up properly.

"For looking after my little sister while I was away." He said.

"Yeah? Well I didn't really do a good job of it. Left her alone for three years whilst I served a prison sentence." He ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm glad you did it." Robert nodded as Punk looked up.

"K-Killed him?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." Robert nodded, "If you didn't. I would have." He shrugged as Punk shook his head.

"You knew he was hurting her?" Punk asked.

"Of course I did. I'd come home for Christmas, you know... before she left Puerto Rico and met you. He'd be there. I could tell he was hurting her under the table. He'd be whispering shit in her ear all night. But I never done anything about it. I mean, I tried to talk to her, I told her to leave him, but she was a kid at the time, she thought it was love." He rolled his eyes, "When she decided to leave, I was so happy, and then finding out she'd got with a boxer. Eased my mind a lot." He laughed as Punk smiled.

"I only done it to protect her. And I didn't even mean to do it, really." He said, "I was just so angry. I couldn't stop myself." He said. In a way, he and Robert were very much alike. They had one thing particularly in common with one another. They both loved AJ enormous amounts.

"I understand." Robert nodded, "I just... I should have been here for her. I think the reason she was so easily lead by that fuck, was because no one was really looking out for her back then. She had no one shielding her, and you have been, and I can't thank you enough." He said, "Really."

"Well, the truth is, she's been the one helping me. We've been through a lot. And I wasn't really coping with it." He said, "I don't know if she told you, but we lost a kid. She was stillborn. I was in prison at the time. I guess we fell apart, but we're better now." He said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Robert sighed, "I've told April that I'm leaving the army now. I just want to come home now, and I'd really like it if you'd let me build a relationship back up with my sister, and build a relationship with my niece and nephews." He asked. He felt that, since Punk was clearly head of the family, he had to ask for permission, which was totally insane.

"You don't need to ask, man." Punk laughed slightly, "She's your sister. You're entitled to seeing her and seeing our kids too." He said, "They actually don't have an uncle. It's three sisters I have, so it'd be pretty cool for them to have you around." Punk smiled.

"I'd like to really get to know them." Robert said, "I was going to go back to Puerto Rico, but I can't face my mom after what she done to April. I have enough money to get a place, but I just need time to..."

"You can stay with us until you get on your feet." Punk nodded with a smile.

"Thanks." Robert smiled, "You aren't as bad as what I thought you'd be." He laughed. He hadn't really ever had a full conversation with Punk. He was glad that a man like him had been taking care of his little sister all these years.

"I'm glad you think so." Punk laughed.

He was only assuming that AJ and Robert got their spirit and good natured personality from their father, because they certainly didn't get it from their mother. He was happy to let Robert into their home and life. He wanted April to have that sibling bond that he had with his sisters. He was more than welcomed.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	109. Chapter 109

After a few nights spent in New York, Punk and AJ returned home to Chicago, with a new guest. Punk was humbled by Robert's respect for him, when quite frankly, he didn't believe he deserved it. He figured it made sense they got on. They were both only out for one thing, and it was to look after April. He also knew it would be good for the kids. They were so used to having so many aunts, including Paige around. A little more masculinity was definitely needed.

Of course, Robert was still finding it tough with his injuries, but there was a perfectly good guest bedroom waiting for him in their home.

"Woah, this sure beats the house we grew up in. Huh, April?" Robert turned to his sister as they walked through the door. Punk was getting the bags with help from Dylan whilst her and Heidi showed Robert in, Luke perched on AJ's hip, kicking his legs, excited to be home again.

"I know." AJ smiled with a nod, "I take it for granted, and I know I shouldn't." She sighed, "Heidi, why don't you show Uncle Robert around? I'm gonna go help daddy." She said as Heidi nodded, grabbing her uncle's hand and dragging him around the house, causing a smile on everyone's face.

AJ made her way out to the car with Luke, watching Dylan help his father take the bags from the trunk of the car. He always loved to help out. It was his speciality. Of course Punk wasn't giving him anything to heavy.

"Need a hand?" AJ asked as Punk shook his head.

"No… no, us boys got it all taken care of. On you go in. It's freezing outside." He told her, stroking Luke's cold cheek as she nodded with a smile, turning her back and heading back into the house.

* * *

Later that night, after Robert was shown around the house, the family ordered a pizza to which they just helped themselves from in the kitchen. After the hectic day of travelling, the twins and Luke were exhausted, and fell asleep straight after their bath.

Robert was impressed by the house. He was actually amazed. He knew his sister had good money from her writing days, but he also knew she was married to a millionaire.

"This place is great." Robert complimented, sitting on the opposite couch from AJ and Punk late on after the twins had gone to bed.

"Our place in Vegas was even better." AJ recalled as Punk nodded in agreement, "This place is much more homier though." She said.

"It's great. Especially for the kids." Robert said, "I will get out of your hair soon. I'll find somewhere to rent out." He promised them.

"Hey, there's no rush." Punk shook his head, "Take your time." He said.

"Yeah..." AJ chipped in, "It's not like we don't have room." She stated, "If you guys don't mind, I'm really tired, I'm gonna head on up to bed." She said, sliding out of Punk's embrace as he smiled whilst watching her.

"I'll be up soon." Punk told her as she nodded.

"Goodnight." She said in a sing song voice, quiet and hushed, made for the night, heading away upstairs leaving Punk and Robert in the living room.

"Is she doing alright?" Robert turned to Punk, catching his eyes from the TV as he looked his way.

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head, unsure of the purpose of the question, and what context he was supposed to take it in.

"In general. Is she ok? I highly doubt you being in prison, losing a kid and raising the twins by herself was a breeze for her? I always wrote to her when I got word you went to prison. I know that isn't exactly the same as seeing her face to face, but I was trying." He said.

"She still gets upset over Rachel." Punk nodded, "Her birthday, Christmas time. She would have been 4. It does get to her, but she got therapy when it all happened, and she got through it. It's not something that is gonna leave us. Ever. But we deal with it in a good way. We'll light a lantern on her birthday each year. We get by. We have no other choice." He explained.

"But she's ok?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she be?" Punk shook his head.

"Just… you guys have been through a lot. It couldn't have been easy. Losing a kid, being in prison. My little sister went through enough before meeting you. I just hated knowing that she was still hurting." He explained.

"You and me both." Punk agreed, "Maybe you aren't the right guy to ask, but you grew up with her, you'll probably know better than me. Did she ever talk about… having a big wedding?" He asked, clasping his hands together as he sat up on the couch.

"Yeah, all the time." Robert nodded, "Her and Erica used to hang pillow cases on the back of their heads and walk up and down their bedroom." He recalled with laughter, "Why?" He shook his head.

"Just… our wedding, well it wasn't really a wedding. It was short and sweet, yeah… but it was sort of rushed. I wanted to marry her before I went to prison." He said, "I felt like if I married her quickly, then I had the reassurance that she'd be there when I came out." He said, "But I feel bad, every day, for not giving her the wedding she wanted." He admitted. He knew he and April had discussed this topic before, and she told him time and time again that it was fine, and she was happy with their intimate registry office wedding they had, but somehow she wasn't convincing him.

"Well… I guess in some way, Erica always wanted the wedding and the perfect dress and the perfect day. April always just wanted to find someone that loved her. When she was, you know… hanging that pillow case from her head and pretending to walk down an aisle, she probably wasn't doing it to think about the perfect wedding day, she was probably thinking about the perfect guy. And she has that." He said.

"I just… don't want her to have any regrets." He said, "I don't want her to look back and think, Oh I would have done that differently." He sighed.

"I'm sure she won't be. If she was in desperate need to have a big white wedding, then she'd make no mistake in telling you. She's happy. You might not see it, but from where I'm standing, after seeing all the misery that prick put her through in Puerto Rico… she's happy here." Robert said, "Isn't that all you're interested in?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Punk nodded. He guessed he just over thought things, and thought too much about what his wife was wanting, that he never paused and realised that everything she wanted she had, and that she really was happy, just like she deserved to be.

"I'm going to bed." Robert announced, standing up slowly from the couch, watching his injured limbs carefully, "You good?" He asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, man. I'm good. Thanks." He nodded as Robert smiled, hobbling on by, slowly trailing upstairs as Punk sat back against the couch with a sigh. A good natured sigh, a sigh that portrayed his tiredness, but his satisfaction. He was glad he could get along with Robert. He was a good guy. And he wasn't judging him like the majority of AJ's family did. He seemed to get him and understand him just like AJ did, and he was glad of that.

He figured he best get to sleep, so he locked up everything downstairs as well as turning off everything, saying his goodnights to the tired dogs who lay in their beds before toddling on upstairs.

He walked into he and AJ's bedroom where AJ was sitting up, still awake, under the covers leaning against the headboard.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" He asked, closing their room door over shut, already stripping off down to his boxers as he walked further in the room.

"I wanted to wait for you. It's hard to fall asleep without you beside." She admitted as he smiled, pulling the covers back and getting in, sitting up against the headboard beside her as she sunk into his embrace, resting her head on his chest.

"I spoke to Paige just there. She said you and Dean are starting up some gym soon. Dean's moving out here. When were you gonna tell me?" She asked curiously. She felt like such an idiot when Paige told her. There they were, only a few weeks dating, and Dean was telling Paige everything, whilst she still had to question her husband of five years about what was going on.

"Oh, shit. I forgot to tell you, baby. I really did. Me and Dean are gonna start training down at the gym, the old gym that I actually learned how to box. But don't worry, all we're doing is training the young guys." He said as she sighed.

"Won't that persuade you?" AJ asked with worry.

"No..." He said, looking down as he tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes, "I had my last fight, baby. It's all done and dusted for me. It's just to pass time and get involved again. If Paige is here more now because of Dean, then you'll be spending more time with her. You don't have to be stuck with me." He laughed.

"And what about Luke?" AJ asked, "I mean, I know the twins will be at school, but Luke can't just be tossed aside." She said.

"I know. I won't be working long hours. It really is just something to keep me occupied. And it will be good to see what's going on with the younger guys. If your brother is around, he can look after Luke, or my sisters. We'll find someone." He promsied her.

"Well… I am happy that you're doing something productive. But remember your book… I don't want you to neglect it." She said.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna. I'm doing a bit every night. Believe it or not I'm actually pretty far in already. And I said I was gonna take my time with it from the start anyway." He reminded her, "Don't you worry about the book, alright?" He said as she nodded, "Alright?" He smiled playfully again, kissing in at her neck as she giggled.

"Alright, alright..." She laughed, placing her hand on his chest to try push him away, weak from his strong kisses that were filling her to the brim with joy and happiness.

* * *

"Alright guys, another day, another week. You guys have fun." Punk said the next morning whilst dropping the twins off at school, hanging their coats and bags on their pegs as he stood outside their class.

"Bye, daddy." Heidi smiled, scuttering away as Dylan followed behind waving to his father. They were both completely fine with going to school now. They both enjoyed it even more after moving when things were too complicated with the parents at the other school. The school they went to now, believe it or not, was more public. There was kids welcomed from everywhere, and Dylan and Heidi's quick witted nature fit in perfectly to the atmosphere of the school. He was glad he and AJ moved them when they did, they seemed to be doing just fine now.

He had agreed to pop by into Chaleen's house on his way home back to April who he had left sleeping whilst Robert got up with Luke and made himself useful with him. He received a text from his youngest sister early this morning asking him to come round as soon as he could, so he thought he'd pop by just now.

"Hey." She smiled as he stood at the door with his hands in his jean pockets, walking on into the house as welcomed, handing her his sweater as she hung it over the stairs.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked her as she never really answered him, which wasn't a good sign.

"I didn't want to be here alone with him… he came round early this morning. I was scared… I didn't..." She paused as Punk burst into the living room, looking over at the girls father, Steve, standing over in the corner whilst four year old Henry sat on the couch watching TV.

"Uncle Phil!" Henry exclaimed, jumping off the sofa as Punk crouched down, giving his nephew a big hug.

"Hey, buddy." Punk smiled, looking past the infants shoulder to Steve who was standing in the corner eyeing him up and down, "Why don't you go upstairs just now, me and mommy will just be a minute." He said as Henry nodded, running away past his uncle and mother, trailing upstairs whilst Punk stood back up straight.

"Is he bothering you?" Punk asked Chaleen.

"I came…" Steve interrupted, "To see my daughter. Thought I'd start with the youngest..." He smiled as Punk looked to Chaleen who just looked to him for help. She looked lost and uncertain of what to do. She was no doubt overwhelmed with her father being here after all this time, but she was no doubt scared too. He was the only one she could think of to call and ask to come round whilst Steve was in her presence. He promised himself and he promised AJ that he would stay out of all of this, but it was his sister. He had to be here for her if she asked him to be. Maybe they could really sort something out with Steve. Maybe he could let the man have his say and not judge him. After all, he knew what it felt like to be judged, and it wasn't a good feeling.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	110. Chapter 110

"Is everything alright in here?" Punk asked, looking across to Steve whilst Chaleen stood at the door.

"Yes." Steve nodded, "Chaleen here was a little frightened." Steve said as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Frightened of what?" Punk asked.

"I just didn't want to be alone." Chaleen butted in, looking up to Punk in hopes that he wouldn't start anything. She just wanted him to be here, for safe speaking. She was terrified of her father, who she really had no clue about and what he was like. She wasn't sure what type of man she was dealing with here. She needed the one man she trusted all these years to be here.

"I've been to visit Chez and Cassie. They could handle themselves. But not little Chaleen." Steve shook his head, "Tell me Phil… what age was Chaleen when you came into _my_ family?" He asked, walking around the living room, touching different frames and ornaments that weren't for him to touch.

"She was five." Punk said, "Not that it should matter to you." He added, "Look, man. I don't have a problem with you. None of this is my business, but whether you like it or not, Chez, Cassie and Chaleen are my sisters, and you have to understand that I'm worried about them with you." He said.

"But I'm their father." He said.

"Since when?" Punk laughed coldly, "You're only their father when you feel like it. You haven't been here. Not for twenty five years. You can't expect them to welcome you with open arms." He reminded, "You don't know how amazing they are, and how much you really fucked up by leaving them." He shook his head as Steve looked down.

"I've not had a dad for twenty five years. I don't need one now." Chaleen stepped in front of Punk to stand her ground, "We aren't three, silly little girls anymore. We have our own lives, our own problems, and our own families." She said.

Punk stood behind with a smile. He wasn't trying to put the man down, but how he thought he could just show up out of nowhere and be accepted was beyond him. The girls didn't want him, no… the girls didn't need him, especially not after he left them when they _did_ need him.

"I understand." Steve nodded to Punk's surprise. He did understand. He knew that leaving his daughters when they were so young all those years ago was going to be one of his biggest regrets, and he had left it way too late to come back from his mistake.

"I don't think you do." Chaleen said as Punk took a step back to let her say her peace.

"No, I do." Steve said, "I guess I chanced my luck. I thought you girls would be soft on me." He shrugged with a shake of his head, "I was never cut out to be a father."

"No one is." Punk added, "You just be a man, step up and do it. It becomes effortless." He said, "You gave up too quickly."

"I know." Steve said, "I never cared. That was my problem, and now suddenly, I've realised how precious you girls really are." He admitted.

"Too late." Chaleen folded her arms, "We're fine on our own. We have been for long enough." She said, "We don't need you." She said as Steve nodded, placing his hands in his jean pockets, "I'd like you to leave my house now." She asked as Punk watched Steve, watching him scuff his way around her and out of the living room.

"Wait here." Punk told her as Chaleen took a deep breath. Believe it or not, it took a lot of courage to do that. It was her father. She desperately wanted to get to know him, and have that father bond with him that she never had, but he wouldn't be forgiven for leaving them. They had done fine without him.

Punk ran after Steve who was now at the front door of the house.

"Hey!" Punk yelled as Steve turned around. He did see sincerity in Steve. He did see the want in his eyes to make things right with his daughters, but he'd just left it too late. They were independent women now. He had no chance in edging his way into their lives, "You gonna give up again?" He asked.

"Chaleen is right… they don't need me. They done great without me." He said, "They're better off without me."

"You really just don't care, do you?" Punk shrugged as Steve sighed.

"No." Steve shook his head honestly, "I love them, of course. But I was never father material. And I know no one is, but I just… couldn't do it. And now it's too late." He said.

"At least you can say you tried." Punk said, "And I don't know what it is you have against me, but if it makes you feel better… if you can take away one thing from coming back here, it's that your daughters, they're the most amazing people I've had the pleasure in sharing my life with. They're smart, beautiful, funny, amazing… I'm not mad with you, I just feel sorry for you that you missed out on watching them grow up like I did." He explained.

"I'm glad you were here for them to protect them. Karen aswell. Believe it or not, I still love them all." He admitted, "Tell them I'm sorry." He shook his head at his own self, turning his back and walking out of the door as Punk watched with a frown.

Perhaps he had judged to quick, or perhaps it was just the way Steve had came across in the beginning, but he said it himself, the girls were fine without him, and he believed that. He was glad the man had came back and tried, but he clearly just wasn't cut out to be a long term father.

He shut the door over, walking back into the living room, looking over at Chaleen sitting on the couch, wiping her cheeks from the tears she had let go. He couldn't imagine it being easy seeing her father who she really had no clue about, and having to shut him away because it was for the best.

"Hey, it's ok." Punk told her, taking a seat beside her as she leaned her head against his shoulder, "You done the right thing." He said. He believed that the girls didn't need Steve in their lives. Not just because it was a waste of their time, but because the man legitimately didn't care much for them. It just went to show, considering he showed up twenty plus years after leaving them, expecting a happy reunion with them.

"I hate feeling like this." She sighed.

"It'll be ok." Punk said, kissing her head, his arm extended around her as she shut her eyes. The exact same comfort she could get from him when she was five. He was still here. She didn't need a father. None of them did.

* * *

"Have you got everything?" Dean asked, standing casually at the gate of the next flight to England- Paige's flight back home.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I'll call you as soon as I land. I promise." She told him, her suitcase having already been put through to the plane, just standing with her backpack at the gate.

"I know you will." He said, "I'm really gonna miss you." He sighed.

They'd had such an amazing few weeks. It had been filled with so much happiness and laughter. She almost didn't want to leave, but with the promise of their relationship only getting stronger when she returned, she was ok with it. She hadn't just found a new boyfriend these few weeks, she'd found a new best friend, a soul mate. She'd also found trust that she never thought she'd get back again after South Africa. She was able to trust him with not just her secrets, but with her own self, her own body. They found qualities in each other that had them falling head over heels, and not meeting again was just out of the question.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Dean." Paige sighed, her eyes filling up with tears ready to unleash as he wrapped his arms around her, her tears rolling down her cheeks and onto the shoulders of his t-shirt.

"We'll see each other soon though." Dean promised as she nodded, pulling away from the hug, sealing their love over with a kiss, cupping his stubbly cheeks as he ran his fingers through her black hair, the last gate call for her flight ringing in his ears.

"I'll see you soon." Paige said, backing away from him as the words danced on the tip of his tongue, eager to spill out before she left.

"I love you." He rushed as she looked across at him with popped eyes, watching him shrug, "I love you." He said again, not even sorry. He was. He was madly, deeply in love with her. He only knew, because he'd never been in love, and he'd never felt this way before about a girl. It must have been love.

"I love you too." She whispered, shocked at her own words, but not really. She was in love with him, even more so now that he had mutual feelings. She'd never felt like this about someone. He was amazing, in every single way possible, how he had never found a girl before her was beyond her, but she was glad he hadn't, because now she had the pleasure of being _his._

* * *

"Oh, you're like a little love sick puppy." AJ moaned whilst in the kitchen with Dean later on that night, "There is some left overs in the fridge if you're hungry." She told him as he sat at the table sulking away, "Or are you too lovesick to eat right now?" She joked as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, alright." He said as she laughed.

"She'll be back before you know it." AJ told him as he just made faces.

"Easy for you to say." He sighed.

"Hey, she's my best friend, remember." She told him.

The twins were in the living room with Robert whilst Punk was putting Luke to bed upstairs after his bath. Dean had stopped by just to say hello and to also grieve over saying goodbye to Paige earlier in the day.

"Are you still moaning?" Punk asked as he pushed through the kitchen door, "I meant to tell you, there's a house for sale just down from Chaleen's. The figures are pretty good, and if I mind right, the deposit wasn't too bad either. You could look into it. Keep yourself busy." He suggested as Dean just nodded with a grunt.

"I suppose I have nothing better to do." Dean said as he stood up from the kitchen table, "Remember we're going to the gym tomorrow. What days did you say you'd train?" He asked Punk.

"I said Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday." Punk said, "Heidi has track on Monday's." He told Dean.

"Heidi runs track?" Dean raised his eyebrows, "She's six years old."

"It's for children, obviously." AJ smacked him with the dish towel, "She's actually pretty fast, isn't she?" AJ turned to Punk who nodded proudly.

"Alright." Dean shrugged, "Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday it is then." He said, "I'll catch you tomorrow." He said, slipping out of the kitchen and out of the house all together, leaving Punk and AJ in the kitchen.

"You were telling me about Chaleen before he came, how is she?" AJ asked. Punk was in the middle of telling AJ about Chaleen and the status of Steve before Dean came by.

"I'll tell you later." Punk told her, "You go in and relax, I'll finish these dishes, I'll be in soon." He told her, taking the dish towel from her and pressing a kiss on her head as she smiled, walking on away through the kitchen to the living room with her brother and the twins.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	111. Chapter 111

"I'm sure she'll be ok." AJ implied, pulling back the covers to their bed later that night as they got ready for bed.

"She will be." Punk agreed, "I just don't like seeing her upset. Maybe you could..."

"I'll stop by in the morning with Luke." AJ nodded, already knowing what he was thinking before he said it, "How long will you be doing this training thing?" She asked, slipping under the covers as he did too.

"I'll be home in time for dinner." He promised her as she nodded, sinking down into the comfortable bed as a knock at their bedroom door occurred.

"Hey, guys." Robert knocked as AJ looked at Punk with confusion, "You guys need to see this." He said as AJ and Punk got out of bed, opening up the bedroom door to see Robert standing with a smile, "It's Luke."

"What? What's wrong?" AJ shook her head.

"Nothing. Just come with me." He said, leading them to Luke's room, letting them go on in ahead, looking on at the infant standing up all by himself in the cot, having obviously lifted himself up to his feet all by himself, something he had been trying to do these past few weeks, "I just walked by his room and seen him in the gap of the door. Pretty cool. Huh?" Robert smiled.

"Look at you, baby." AJ gasped as Punk stood behind with a smile, looking on at Luke grinning whilst holding onto the bars on the cot, standing sturdy on his feet with pride, giggling to himself at his own achievements.

"You're such a smart boy." AJ said, "Such a clever boy." She smiled. Even just small things like this, like pulling himself up to his feet by himself, it was such a special moment for AJ and Punk as parents. Luke wasn't far off saying his first words and taking his first steps, which was extremely exciting for AJ and Punk.

"Thanks for shouting us." AJ smiled to her brother who just nodded, leaving the couple to enjoy this special moment together with their son.

"Well, Luke… looks like you bet your brother and sister at the standing game." Punk smiled, lifting the eight month old into his arms, his tired little self resting his head on his fathers bare chest whilst his mother stroked his cheek. He was so loved. Along with Heidi and Dylan. He was treasured everyday, the way every child should be.

"You're just so clever. Huh? You are, cheeky." AJ tickled under his chin softly as he wasted away into his fathers shoulder.

"Today standing up, tomorrow something new, right?" Punk turned to him as he contently kept his head resting on his shoulder.

"I think he's tired." AJ smiled, cupping the back of Luke's head as Punk put him back into his cot, this time lying him down, tucking his blanket over him.

"Goodnight, baby." AJ whispered, leaving the room with Punk toddling behind her, shutting the light off in the room as Luke shut his eyes to go to sleep, comforted by an extra visit and cuddle from his mother and father.

* * *

AJ woke through the night, not a unknown situation, turning around to face Punk and spotting his side of the bed empty. He had a tendency to get up through the night if he couldn't sleep. Sometimes he'd just go downstairs and watch TV with the dogs, or he'd sit outside at the backdoor on the steps.

She got up, taking the sweater from the bottom of her bed, wrapping it around her cold body, heading out of the room to go find her husband.

He was exactly where she assumed he'd be. Sitting on the doorstep at the back door, hands in head, looking out in thought.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked as he turned around suddenly. He was sitting in just his boxers, letting the cold November air nip at his body. He was no doubt freezing.

"Not really." He admitted as she took a seat next to him on the step.

"You ok?" She asked, "What you thinking?" She smiled in a soothing way.

"What am I always thinking?" He turned to her, "Had another nightmare. Our kids hate me, bla bla bla… you know the rest." He told her as she sighed in frustration.

"Phil… they do not hate you, and they never will." She spat, "You're starting to annoy me with this." She admitted.

"Then don't talk to me about it. If you were in my position, you'd feel the exact same." He said as she shook her head.

"No, no I wouldn't. Because I'd know that our children only have one mother and father, and we're it. Coming from a girl who loved her father, if he had turned round to me and told me he'd killed a man, because he was protecting me and my mom, I wouldn't be mad. I'd be shocked, but I wouldn't be mad. And I wouldn't hate him." She said, "They love you, and when they're sixteen, seventeen… they aren't going to love you any less." AJ said, "I don't know what else I can say to you to persuade you that they won't disown you."

"You don't know anything." Punk told her, "You can't tell the future. Whose to say that when they find out they'll up and leave? What if Dylan or Luke thinks they should follow in my footsteps. Or Heidi thinks that's the kind of men she should get involved with. It's not just about them finding out, it's how they react to it. Because I can bet my life, all three of them won't just shake it off, April." He said.

"They're smart children. And they're being raised in the right way. Finding out their father made a mistake won't change their personality or goals in life." She said, "Do you wanna know what I think will happen?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded. She always seemed to know things before he did.

"I think Dylan will be mad." AJ nodded, "Ok, I do think he'll be mad. But only because he's the oldest. I think he'll stop talking to you..." She said.

"Thanks, April. This is great." Punk chuckled, rubbing his eyes with tiredness.

"Let me finish." She said, "He'll be mad, and he'll act all defiant. But he'll give in, and after a few weeks, you guys will be fine. Heidi… she'll be upset, she'll look into things, because you know how she likes to have her facts before she questions." She smiled as he laughed, "She'll look everything up, and she'll see that her father protected her mother from a bad man. She'll understand in a heartbeat. She'll think it's romantic, and she'll be the first to give you a hug. Because that's who she is." She said.

"And Luke?" Punk turned to her.

"He'll just go with the flow. It's what the youngest tends to do." She said, "He'll just stay silent and take everything in." AJ said.

"These are just predictions though, April." He said.

"I know my children, Phil." She said, "I know how they react to certain things. And I know how they'd react to finding out. And trust me, they will not hate you." She said, "You need to stop thinking they will."

"Ok, say… if they wound up hating me, just hear me out..." He said as she nodded, "Would you turn your back on me too?" He asked.

"No." She said lightly, "I'd never turn my back on you. Ever." She said, "Till death do us part. Remember?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah… about that." Punk said, "You know we've nearly been married for five years." He said as she nodded, "Just tell me with a straight face that you're happy with the wedding we had." He asked her as she smiled.

"I'm happy." She nodded, "Do you want to know why?" She asked him, "Not because of the wedding, or the vows, or the rings, but because it was you I married. I can't be unhappy with that." She smiled.

"We didn't even have a honeymoon, April." He tilted his head.

"So what. I married you. That was always going to be enough." She said, "You need to stop thinking about everyone else, and what they're going to do or how they feel, and think about yourself for once." She said.

"I just don't want to be in our sixties, and have you regretting it all. Not having a wedding picture to look back at." He said.

"When we're sixty, all I'm gonna be thinking about is how I miss being young with you." She said, "If I have it my way, we're gonna have lots of grand kids to babysit. I'm not going to have time to regret anything, Phil. And I don't have any regrets to think about." She said.

"I really don't want to get old." He sighed but with a chuckle, "I mean think about he decrease in sex we're gonna have." He turned to her as she raised her eyebrows.

"That's all that came to your mind when thinking about us being old?" She asked.

"It came to you too, you just didn't say it." He said as she smiled.

"We'll still be having sex, don't worry." She nodded.

"Yeah, but at that age… doesn't things stop working." He cringed as she rolled her eyes.

"We won't know until we try, will we?" She asked, "You just have to wait another thirty years." She told him as he laughed.

"All this talk about sex when we're old really makes me think we shouldn't waste a moment whilst we're still young." He said as she laughed.

"Oh, really?" She asked as he nodded, leaning forward, pressing a soft kiss on her lips as she smiled, pulling away for a moment, "Only if you promise me that things will be ok when the kids find out." She said.

"I promise." He said quickly, going in for her neck as she pushed him away.

"I mean it, Phil. I don't know how many times we can have this conversation." She said.

"I promise. I do." Punk nodded sincerely.

"Ok..." She nodded, standing up as he turned around watching her, "Are you coming or what?" She smirked to him, walking away slowly as he got to his feet, shutting the back door over and chasing her out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	112. Chapter 112

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, the story is now coming to an end within these last couple of chapters. Really sad to be finishing this one, but I've enjoyed writing it so much. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it. As ever, I'll be back with a new story anyway, but I just want to thank you guys for the support through both stories; The Fighter and Redemption. You are all amazing! Enjoy -MySeLdomPhantom**

* * *

AJ had gone round to Chaleen's like she promised Punk the next day. The twins were at school and Punk was with Dean at the gym they were now training at. Little Luke was staying at home with his uncle for the day, which she loved the thought of. She was glad Robert was here, and that he was going to be living close by. He was the only family she really had left that understood her, and sided with her.

She was also glad that Punk and Dean were occupying themselves at the gym now. It felt like everything was finally coming together now. Dean had made an offer on the house Punk had suggested around from where Chaleen stayed. It seemed like everyone they loved were making their way back to them somehow.

"Do you think I done the right thing?" Chaleen asked, standing in the kitchen with AJ, holding a piping hot cup of coffee in her hands as she looked across.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I mean, you guys are fine without a father, and from what Phil said, he seemed like a waste of time anyway. He probably just came back so he could sleep at night." AJ shrugged, "Plus, you have Brian now, right?" She asked. Brian was Chaleen's long term boyfriend who she and Punk had met on many occasions. In Punks case, he approved of the young man. He was pleasant and kind.

"Yeah." Chaleen smiled, "Everything feels like it's making sense now. Don't you think?" She asked AJ who agreed.

"Definitely." AJ agreed, "I think this Christmas is gonna be a good one." AJ said. She was already thinking about Christmas day, and how full the table was going to be. Compared to a few years ago, when she'd wake up alone with the twins, all by herself.

"You're gonna need an extension on your table." Chaleen laughed, "Can you… keep a secret?" She asked as AJ nodded, "It's about Chez."

"Is she alright?" AJ asked curiously.

"Yeah. She's pregnant." Chaleen smiled, "I think she'll want to tell Punk on her own. You know they two have known each other the longest. I mean, she's the reason he was brought into our family in the first place." She said, "I think he'll be stoked." Chaleen smiled.

"Oh, that's such good news." AJ smiled. It was always wonderful to hear good news within the family, and she was sure Punk was going to be thrilled. Like Chaleen said, Chez and Punk held something more special than just a brother/sister relationship. Chez was the one that picked him up when he was alone, and invited him into their welcoming family. They'd been best friends since they were twelve. He was going to be incredibly happy.

"How is Cassie? Is she alright?" AJ asked as Chaleen nodded.

"She's great. Better than ever." Chaleen said. After Cassie had went off the deep end a few months ago, she seeked help from the own help of her brother, and was now working away happily, without the need to use alcohol or drugs, "She's really concentrating on her work now. She takes Henry out all the time." Chaleen smiled, "I'm just glad she's ok."

"Yeah, me too." AJ nodded, "I'll tell Phil to pop round to Chez's tonight then." AJ smiled as Chaleen nodded.

* * *

"Man, that was good. Don't tell me that didn't feel good." Dean said, standing in the parking lott with Punk, chugging down a bottle of water as they headed to go home later that day. They had such a fun day of getting back into the ring, putting on some gloves and training some younger and talented guys.

"It was good." Punk agreed with a smile. It felt wonderful to be back in his happy place- one of his happy places. And it was good that he didn't even feel urge to train again for a fight like he used to. He was quite happy just chilling and training younger guys with his friend now. He and Dean both had big visions for the gym and the trainees who came.

"I have big plans for this place. I mean, all they guys are super talented. I see them in Vegas in a few years time." Dean admitted as Punk nodded in agreement.

"You know that I think would make it better?" Punk asked, "If we got some women." He suggested as Dean raised his eyebrows, "Now, watch what you say here because you know I hate sexist pigs." Punk reminded Dean who sometimes had the tendency to be just a little sexist.

"So you're telling me April is gonna be ok with you getting down and dirty with other women?" Dean asked, "Paige would claw my eyes out."

"Did I say we'd train them?" Punk said, "Get an experienced female boxer in to train the girls. I want people to walk into the gym, look around, and see men, women, all different sizes and shapes."

"Next thing you'll be inviting little kids along." Dean laughed as Punk paused curiously.

"That isn't such a bad idea." Punk said as Dean rolled his eyes.

"What's the harm in just having it all boys?" Dean said, "You can't get little kids to come in and punch each other. I'll let the women thing slide, alright. It isn't actually a bad idea. But kids? No way." Dean shook his head.

"You leave it with me, Ambrose." Punk patted his friend on the back with a smile, getting into his car as Dean stood shaking his head. Punk really went all the way when building a foundation. But he knew that Punk knew what he was doing. He was one of the best boxers in the world, if not, thee best. He knew the business and the ways around training. He trusted him. If they were going to turn this small gym into something everyone was talking about, then Punk knew exactly what he was doing.

* * *

"Children?" AJ asked, raising her eyebrows whilst putting down the twins dinner in the kitchen. Punk sat beside at the table feeding Luke on his lap, "Isn't that a bit too far?" She asked him whilst the kids dug into their dinner, fighting over the garlic bread that they were to share. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"For the kids, it wouldn't be boxing so much, it'd be more… learning how to defend themselves." He said as AJ shook her head.

"You're crazy, Phil." She said as he laughed.

"Dylan and Heidi would love it." Punk said as AJ shook her head.

"Oh and our children are going to be he guinea pigs then, I take it?" She put her hand on her hip facing him as he nodded.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Watch tons of kids show up." He said, "I'm trying to make it less about the boxing, and more about family and having fun. That way a full family can show up and get trained. Maybe I could train you." He smiled.

"In your dreams." She said, "I suppose you mean well. And it would be good for them to take up more sports." She agreed.

"Hey, mommy I do running." Heidi reminded her mother, having caught the last end of the conversation she and her father were having.

"I know you do, sweetheart." AJ nodded with a smile.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Punk said with a smile.

"Ok." AJ just shook her head, but with a smile, "Oh, I almost forgot. You've to go see Chez tonight." She said, almost forgetting.

"Why?" Punk asked.

"She wants to see you." AJ said, "Go after they've had their dinner. I'll take them for a bath while you're out." She smiled, walking over and pressing a kiss on his cheek, messing up Dylan's hair with her hand as she walked by them to go out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Dylan exclaimed, flattening his hair back out. He always hated when his mother and father done that with his hair.

* * *

"Hey, April said you wanted to see me." Punk said, standing at the door to Chez's house as she nodded, widening the door for him to come in, watching him wipe his feet on the doormat, taking his hat off as he walked into the living room behind her. It was freezing outside, he regretted walking very much.

He was slightly nervous for what he was here for. It wasn't often that Chez had dilema's or problems. She was his age. Old and mature enough to look after herself.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked as he shook his head, sitting down on the couch as he sat down beside her.

He knew she'd been in a relationship for nearly two years with a long-term boyfriend. He always felt like he seen more of Cassie and Chaleen, and he always hoped that Chez never thought he'd left her out. He was just always used to tidying up after Chaleen and Cassie's mess. He could always depend on Chez to take care of herself. But that didn't mean he loved her any less.

"Is everything ok?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled, "I have news. A lot of news." She corrected herself as he braced himself.

"Good or bad?" He asked.

"I'll let you decide." She smiled, "I'm gonna have a baby." She said as a smile crept upon his face.

"You… You're pregnant?" He asked with a smile. A proud smile.

"Yeah." She nodded. He always knew, from when they were just twelve year old kids, that Chez always wanted to grow up and have a family of her own. He bet her to it, which seemed ironic since he always feared the thought of having kids, but he was so incredibly happy for her.

"That's great news." He smiled, extending his curved arm out, wrapping it around her as he hugged her tightly.

"I know." Chez agreed with a smile, pulling away as she began to tell him more news, perhaps news that he wouldn't like now, "But… you know how Derek always works away. He doesn't want to be away all the time, and he can't get a spot in his position locally, so… we're gonna move." She said as his smile faded.

"You're moving?" He asked with a frown of disappointment.

"It's the only way that we can make it work." She said.

"When? When are you moving?" He asked, shaking his head.

"After Christmas." She told him. She knew it wouldn't sit well with him, but it was just a sacrifice she had to make. It wasn't like she wouldn't visit. She was telling him alone, because she figured he would be the most upset about it.

"Do you really have to?" He asked like a child.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I'm gonna miss Chicago, and my sisters and mom, and you of course. But I'll be ok." She smiled, "I'll come back for birthdays and Christmas." She promised.

"It's not the same as you living five minutes away though. Is it?" He said. He wasn't going to be a baby about it. They were grown adults now, and she was just doing what was best for her family.

"You know that feeling? That's how I felt when you left to go to Vegas." She said as he looked up, "You'll be fine." She smiled.

"It's just gonna be so weird. Both of us living apart. I mean… you've always just been next door to me." He said, not literally, but speaking metaphorically, she was always with him.

"I know." She smiled, "And I'm gonna miss it. But I'll come back. After all, my baby needs to see it's godfather, doesn't it?" She nudged him as he smiled.

"Yeah." Punk nodded in agreement. In the same day he found out one of his best friends, thee bestest friend he had, was leaving him, he found out he was becoming a godfather out of it. Something he hadn't done yet. Life was just going on the way it was meant to. He would miss her, but he accepted it was something she just had to do.

* * *

 **10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	113. Chapter 113

**Here we go guys! The next and final chapter is here. Hope you enjoy and many many thanks for supporting the story!**

* * *

 _9 months later…_

Nine months had ticked along in the blink of an eye. Well that's what it felt like at least. He could have told everyone that nothing had changed in those nine months, but lots had changed, lots had happened. Special, tearful moments had taken place, alongside the stressful and hard, but when he looked around at what he had, and what he had came from, it made everything worth it.

Their first Christmas in Chicago was packed, to say the least. Everyone was there. Just the way Punk liked it. His sisters, his mom, Robert, Paige and Dean and of course his own family. It was a day full of happiness and joy. A day where the people who meant the most to he and AJ, were finally all together.

From then on, so much had gone on, it was almost hard for Punk to keep up with it all. First of all, his son, his now one year old son, was talking and walking. Of course still very wobbly and sometimes his words weren't very clear, but they moments, they were shared as a family. Watching him walk across the room over to him, falling into his arms, it was the greatest feeling. And hearing him call on him when he was spotted. It was incredibly fascinating and wonderful to watch. He missed this part of the twins lives and he wasn't going to miss Luke's.

Dean had somehow managed to persuade Paige to move in with him in his house in Chicago. It did take a lot of persuading, but their relationship was blossoming. They were head over heels in love and just so thankful they had been introduced to one another. They took each day slowly and gracefully, and they were still learning things about each other, but the relationship was completely solid.

Robert, AJ's brother had found an apartment in Chicago not far from AJ and Punk. He had resigned from his duties in the army, and was settling down into a normal life now. He had been spending a lot of time with Punks sister, Cassie. But no one questioned them both on _if_ there was something going on between them. As far as they were all concerned, they were just good friends. But Punk seen through his little sister.

AJ had gone back to work, alongside Paige. With so many willing people around to babysit Luke if Punk wasn't there, she figured why the hell not. Luke would either go to his gran or uncle, depending on who was free. She didn't work stressful hours or days. She had her own rota, and sometimes would work from home. She was happy with going at her own pace, doing what she loved again.

Punk and Dean were hitting success with the gym. Big time. Just like Punk had suggested, they opened the gym to men, women and children. They had a female professional boxer in to train the women, but he and Dean would go to and from training the guys and the children. He wouldn't admit it, but Punk enjoyed working with the kids more. There was a ton of them, and they were all great little workers, including his own children who would tag along.

The twins were approaching the age of seven, which was terrifying. They'd made it through their first school year with flying colours, making both AJ and Punk proud. They both had their talents and favourite hobby's now. Heidi was top track runner on her team whilst Dylan stuck to being interested in boxing. They were growing and developing every day, and Punk was just glad he was there to watch it all.

His book was published just a few weeks ago. He couldn't tell anyone how many times he had checked over it, and got AJ to check over it. He was super proud of the outcome and was told it was already sold out in many stores and on many websites. He'd even done a few signings, meeting some fans, which was a humbling experience. He was glad that people were now informed with his story, and what really happened, and why he was really in prison. He wasn't in because he killed a man. He was in because he was protecting his family. The book was a success and his former therapist, Dr Reid, had sent him a picture message of the book in her grip, a sweet message of congratulations to him with the caption. He was extremely proud, as was his family and of course his wife, who had really suggested it in the first place. She was unsure at the beginning when he had told her that he'd included Rachel in his book, and his therapy, and their relationship problems, but she seen that the public had taken positivity from the book, and praised them for their strength. It felt good for people to finally understand.

So it was safe to say, a lot of good had came to the family these past few months. His mom was extremely happy and content being a gran and enjoying the freedom of retirement now. Dean and Paige were loved up, in the core of their relationship. Robert was enjoying his freedom also, and being a fun uncle to his nephews and niece, making up for the lost times.

Seeing as it was nine months later, Punk was on edge on his sofa, awaiting a ring at the doorbell with his wife. Heidi was playing with Luke on the floor whilst Dylan lay up on the other sofa on his Nintendo. Koda and Tank lay over in their beds, exhausted from the walk Punk had taken them out earlier this morning when AJ and the kids were still sleeping.

"Dad, when does Auntie Chez and the baby come?" Heidi asked, looking up at her father and mother.

"Soon, princess." Punk smiled.

"Ma… ma..." Luke slurred, looking over to his mother, grinning as AJ giggled. The only words he knew were Mama, dada and he had made up his own names for Heidi and Dylan. Heidi was deedee and Dylan was Dyl. He hadn't quite grasped their full names yet, but he was going at the right pace.

Just as Punk was getting lost in watching his youngest son and daughter playing together, the doorbell rang, sending him bolting up, practically running out to the door.

He tightly gripped the door handle, swinging it open as he looked on at Chez, who he hadn't seen since Christmas when she moved. He was delighted to get the phone call last week that she had given birth to a happy, healthy baby girl. His god-daughter.

"Hey." She smiled, a car seat swung over her arm with such a tiny, small, precious and beautiful baby girl sleeping in, "Mind if we come in?" She asked as he smiled, opening the door up wider as she walked through and into the living room where AJ was ready to turn to mush over the new baby.

"Oh, look… the baby." Heidi ditched her own baby brother as she and Dylan raced over to see their aunt and new cousin.

"Hey guys." Chez smiled, "Hi Luke." She smiled whilst waving her hand, watching the one year old wave back and turn back to his toys, causing her to laugh, admiring his sparkling green eyes and dark hair, just like his dads.

"You look great." AJ complimented, stood up with a hug waiting as Chez sat the baby girl down in her car seat, hugging AJ.

"It's great to see you." Chez smiled, turning around to see Punk walk through the living room, "And it's just as good to see you." She smiled as he nodded, opening his arms up just in time to catch her, hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you." Punk admitted whilst embracing his friend tightly.

AJ was already admiring the beauty of the baby girl whilst Heidi and Dylan crowded around her. She was perfect, absolutely perfect.

Once saying hello was out the way, Punk finally turned his attention to the new member of the family, Leila. The beauty of her name suited her. She fit perfectly in his arms, so small and innocent. He was already in love for her, and vowed to keep her safe the way he did with his own children.

"She's so beautiful." AJ sighed with a good and relaxed nature, leaning into Punk as he held her, "I want another one." She gasped in the heat of the moment, forgetting how it warmed her heart to see Punk cradling such innocence.

He laughed her comment off, but would have to have her confirm later on if she was serious or not. He was just so lost in the beauty of his god-daughter, and so proud of his friend and happy for her. He hated that she was living so far away, but she was happy, and that was all Punk was really interested in. The little one in his arms had been brought into an extremely loving family. She was lucky.

* * *

"Goodnight, son." Punk smiled, in the midst of saying goodnight to his children, saving the hardest until last, Dylan, who was still his cheeky, mischievous self, passing that nature down to his younger brother who was starting to play up.

"Goodnight, daddy." Dylan smiled, nevertheless, shutting his eyes over as Punk kissed his head softly. He was forming a bond with his oldest son, a bond where he could roll around with him on the grass outside, or get him to throw a punch at him when they were at the gym on a Sunday. He seen himself more and more in Dylan each day, and it swelled him with pride.

He headed out of the room, having already said goodnight to Heidi and Luke, making his way into his own bedroom where AJ sat in bed, glasses on, fiction book in hand as she put it down to look on at him, taking her glasses off and smiling sweetly to him as he walked further into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Worth the wait?" She asked. She knew he had been on edge to see Chez's daughter from the minute they got the phone call. It was all worth it to see his face today whilst seeing the baby girl.

"Totally." He smiled, stripping off his t-shirt and jeans, slipping under the covers with her, sitting against the headboard as she curled into him like every night, "You don't really want another baby do you?" Punk asked as she laughed.

"What if I did?" She looked up with a smile.

"Well then… I mean..." He muttered as she chuckled, "If you want." He shrugged as she looked up into his eyes, "I mean, we got plenty of time." He said as a smile inched across her face.

"I didn't think you would..."

"What? Want to have another baby with you? Another little version of me and you, little feet and hands, little baby grows… why would I not?" He laughed as she smiled.

"You're going soft on me, Brooks." She pushed him playfully as he smiled.

"Only for you." He smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, receiving a kiss on her head from him, a smile permanently smacked on her face as she took in his warm body against hers. She was so lucky to have him as a husband, a father to her children, a lover, a friend, a soul mate. It was never easy for them. But everything turned out alright. Good comes to those who wait? No… good came to those who loved and cared and protected their family, even through the toughest of times. Everything was good.

* * *

 **The end! Hope that wasn't a cliché, disappointing ending, but I felt this one deserved to end on a positive note! Thanks for all the support. It has really meant a lot. Stay tuned for a new story coming soon. Thanks again! Little note; listened to I will be by Avril Lavigne for this chapter. The lyrics really capture the story as a whole. Take a listen. Goodbye for now! Thanks.**


End file.
